The Amazing Deku
by Bastion Lightz
Summary: Spider-Man Deku AU. The Quirkless Izuku is bitten by a radioactive spider, giving him powers at a pro hero's level. Even though he makes mistakes, he still wishes to fulfill his promises and become a hero. Reaching that level will require him to surpass his idol, villains who love and hate him, his bad luck, and society's prejudices. Izuku x Momo x 2. Image by Gotetho for me
1. Origin 1 - Evolution

_Future Alternative – The Amazing Deku_

Disclaimer: The following is a fan-based work of fiction. Spider-Man and My Hero Academia are owned by Marvel, the late Stan Lee and Steve Ditko, Shonen Jump and Kohei Horikoshi. Please support the official release.

Kei: Oh god. Are we really doing this? After that fucking Slott-fic comment?

Julia: Yes.

Kei: Damn it. Welcome to the Ama... wait... Welcome to The Amazing Deku. After our last excursion writing a Spider-Deku fic, this time we're going to do it in a way different from other people. And to those rereading, we've rewritten this chapter too.

* * *

 ** _Midoriya Izuku Origins 1 - Evolution_**

* * *

It's seven am in the streets of Musutafu Japan. The rising dawn gives the morning a magnificent orange sheet of glean, keeping the concrete jungle out of the blue darkness. Here, the average man and woman flock the streets going to work, delivering newspapers – they still do that? - and getting ready moving for school.

Among these workers, a crime is in progress.

"Come on, let's go!" Two criminals wielding guns take off with a bag of yen, exiting a convenience store. A shadow passes overhead as they head for their van.

As soon as one guy takes out his keys a white substance ejects onto his hand. The sticky liquid hardens quickly, gluing his hand in place. "What the hell?"

"A hero?!" The other guy takes out his gun looking for whoever it was. He glances up when that same white stuff smacks on his face, taking the shape of a web. He grunts and thrashes about, the web on his nose cutting off oxygen.

"Of course this happens on my way to class..." A figure jumps up on top of their van. The thug turns around as his head is held in place, and rips off the webbing attached to his face. Once done, he then punches him hard in the face, a clean shot.

The man turns a bit before falling over, landing face forward into the ground, as the figure says, "Ooh, I hope that didn't break bones."

The new guy jumps up quickly, effectively dodging fire sent his way. He takes a look over and stares at the person responsible, spotting the criminal has flames extorting from his breath. His eyes linger on that more through his bright blue goggles.

"I'm gonna fry you, bug boy!" He exhausts more flames at him, the mystery man jumping away avoiding his attack. That same web substance shoots out onto the van behind the flame breath, and with a pull of his wrists, he shoots forward kneeing him into the van. Saliva stains his green costume.

"It's not that hard to tell I'm a spider." The man looks down at the people he's beaten up. He shoots more of the web fluid from his wrists, tying them together in a wrap.

With his job done he returns the bag of cash to the convenience store, giving one a single glance inside to count the money. After he hands it over he takes off into the daylight, jumping high enough to reach the top of street lights. He fires web fluid to stick to walls and swing through the air with the greatest of ease.

As he continues, a more solid visual of the spider male is shown; he is 5'6 feet tall dressed in a homemade superhero costume – he wears a green sweatshirt under a hoodie with a blue inside. He has a green face mask that covers all but his eyes, which are covered by blue goggles. He also has expandable tights of the same emerald shade with black shoes that have no support. He wears gloves he dyed green that prevents him from leaving fingerprints.

His swinging goes on until reaching a certain school, Jyaaku High. Landing on the side of the building he climbs along the side until he makes it to the roof. With a quick look around he removes his costume to dress in a high school uniform, revealing his face finally. He is a plain-looking yet adorable teenager with freckles. He has deep emerald eyes and black, curly hair with olive highlights.

The teenager keeps quiet as he enters from the top floor, making his way down. He removes tiny gauntlets attached to his wrists and stuffs them in his bag in a special compartment. Once he reaches class, everyone looks at him.

Uh oh. "Am I-"

"You're late, again," speaks the teacher as he writes his name down. "Take a seat Midoriya."

His classmates laugh as he heads to his assigned seat. He holds up his notebook hiding behind his face, which is so red he looks like a tomato. As the teacher talks, Midoriya begins writing down notes.

 _So you're probably wondering who I am. Well, my story's not for the faint of heart if I can say. My name is Izuku Midoriya, and I did what you just saw. I live in a society where 80 percent of humanity have abilities called Quirks. Since everyone has the potential to be dangerous a law was passed in Japan, and pretty much most of the world, where you are forbidden from using your Quirk in public; criminals who obsessively use their Quirks to commit crimes are called villains, and to combat them the government-sanctioned a profession where people are allowed to use their Quirks to save others and enforce the law; these people are heroes._

 _But you probably already knew that, and want to know why someone like me is being a vigilante. That's a harder and longer explanation actually because I'm part of the twenty percent who is an average human being, aka Quirkless. As far as everyone else in my class knows, that is still true. But that didn't deter me; I was determined to prove to everyone that I could be a hero, and you don't need powers to save people..._

 _It all started over two weeks before the Entrance Exams to the greatest hero school in the country, UA High. I was on my way to-_

"Midoriya! Are you paying attention?!"

"Y-Yes ma'am!" he replies, still red. _You know what, I'm just gonna show you what happened. If I don't, I'll just be constantly interrupted by what happens in the present._

Flashback…

 _" **It's not wrong to dream Midoriya, but you need to be realistic. You should not be a hero without power.** "_

 _Those words remained in my heart for the longest. Ever since I was a child, I've always loved heroes. I wanted to be one and save others, just like him; the greatest, strongest, coolest hero in the world, All Might. But when I was told the truth about myself, my doctor… he said I wouldn't be able to develop a Quirk because I have two joints in my smallest toes. I will never become a hero, no matter what._

 _BUT! That wouldn't stop me. I did, however, fall into a major setback that almost ended my dreams, and me. One day I spoke to him atop a building, the hero All Might himself, and he told me those words, the words that would stain my confidence black._

 _I never saw him since, and I never was happy again. If there was any good from that, the punches stopped hurting and I stopped caring. I couldn't even move on, and school started to get meaningless._

 _But that's where the most amazing thing happened to me. It was the school trip to Astrocorp, during the final month of class at Aldera Middle School._

 _"Alright, everyone pair up," speaks my teacher as he stands in front of the multi-million dollar company. I say dollar because this is the Japanese base._

 _Back to the pairing, everyone quickly moves to pick their partner. And since a classmate is sick today, I'm the odd one out. Again._

 _I hear a sigh coming from the teacher. "Well, just try not to touch anything dangerous, Midoriya. I know you won't get in trouble."_

 _Well, at least I can be depressed by myself._

 _After that, we enter Astrocorp. Inside are so many exhibits we get a grand look at. A woman with three horns in her black curled hair leads them through the exhibits, the first one being a medicinal facility. "What's this?"_

 _"Astrocorp has a range of focuses, one of them being of a pharmaceutical variety. The CEO is pretty persistent in being the best in everything," she tells us. I get the feeling she seems annoyed with whoever it is, but it could just be my opinion._

 _What has my attention is the variety they have, one of which is creating medicine from animal cells. Doctor Kuroto Kage seems invested in telling us this, considering he's a lizard man who can probably already regenerate. Next, on the list are inventions created by interns at Astrocorp._

 _The third exhibit turns out being a bit odd. The lady brings us before glass cases with spiders inside. "Here we have something we've designed in our specialist department. Over five years we've bred and genetically altered the DNA of these spiders, giving life to a new species. We hope to have them protect crops from other livestock."_

 _"How exactly are they genetically altered?" This is from one of my classmates, Hitomi._

 _"We combined the DNA of multiple spiders into several Parasteatoda tepidariorum and had them breed. They're still failures because the offsprings don't last as long as regular spiders. These thirteen are the only ones left."_

 _"There's twelve." Huh. Kacchan is right; there are only twelve spiders left. Considering they're in separate cases each this seems strange. "I guess one of your little fuckers is MIA."_

 _"Can't be. It's probably blending in with the environment." She checks inside that sole case, ignoring the other spiders minding their own business in their glasses. Looking at them, many of them are all the same color, black, brown, and that one green spider who is the odd man out._

 _The rest of the exhibit was fairly boring in comparison. By tomorrow we'll go back to class and have to write down what we learned in a five-sentence paragraph. I guess the spider exhibit was the most compelling to me. Maybe I can - wait is something crawling on my arm?_

 _I look down and spot a bright green and blue spider resting on my uniform sleeve. It looks like one of those spiders from that genetically enhanced spider exhibit. I reach for it and allow the red-eyed arachnid to crawl onto my hand._

 _From what I saw the spiders are generally docile and cute. Plus according to the internet, they aren't venomous. I'll just hand it over tomorrow- "AH!" It bites me! That little eight-legged thing just sunk its fangs into my arm vein. Why?_

 _I whip my arm throwing it off. It really hurts! I've been bitten by insects before and it never hurt that much. It feels like a dog or something bigger dug its teeth into me._

 _"I don't feel so good." It's getting hard to see now, and I think my palms are sweaty. Oh no, I'm going over._

 _…_

 _Ugh. That was a horrible night. What happened? "Let's see… I came back from the tour at Astrocorp. After that, I came home, told mom about it, and then…" Now I remember… I took home a spider hitchhiker and got bit by it._

 _I look down at my hand and see no spider bite. Nothing that proves I was assaulted by that arachnid. Thinking about it, I don't see it anywhere. I guess it's gone. I guess there's nothing I can do now. I had better… huh. My shirt seems a little tighter. I take off my shirt, and for some reason, I'm surprisingly buff._

 _Okay, when and how? I've worked out before trying to get ready for the Entrance Exam, but I never got such immediate results. And now for some other reason, I look like an Olympic level athlete, if they still had them. I have biceps, triceps, six-pack abs, the whole works._

 _The alarm clock I have turns on. I'll just smack the off button. I do, and how did I just break it? I just smacked it, and the whole thing breaks apart. How strong am I? "Izuku, time for breakfast!"_

 _"O-Okay mom!" I shout back, before running out the door. Unfortunately, when I opened it, I end up breaking the door down. For a similar reason, I'm gliding across the carpet at an amazing speed too. "What did that spider do to me?"_

 _I come to the kitchen room table where breakfast is ready: grilled fish, white rice, natto even though I hate it, pickled cabbage which is good when she does it, and a fried egg. I guess fruit is tomorrow; she likes fruit breakfasts. Anyway, eating I notice something else different. I seem to be faster too, and I'm able to keep up with my new movement speed. By the time I'm finished she's still with a bowl of rice; I guess she was just staring at me._

 _I wonder what else has changed. "I'll be heading to school now!" I head back upstairs and gather my clothes for school. It's a little tight, but luckily I got a size larger so I can move with effort._

 _On my way to school, it turns out my running speed is even more amazing. Even in these school shoes, I can run as fast as the bus I'm racing for. I won't need to take the bus; I can run to Aldera, and that's what I did. I'm on time before the gate closes, and I'm not even tired. Well, I am a little, but not so much. Nothing can spoil this day._

 _"Well if it isn't Deku." Except for Kacchan._

 _This guy coming towards me dressed in the same uniform as myself is my childhood friend turned bully who bothers me all the time. He and I will be taking the Entrance Exams in February, something I've been fearing since I don't have a Quirk. But Katsuki Bakugo is nothing like me; he's confident, has a strong Quirk, has the attitude of a shounen protagonist, and despite being an asshole people look up to him for all those positive qualities. Even I admire him, despite him punching me all the time. Only so much._

 _Why does he constantly put me down anyway? He's the most ambition person in the school, and I'm the bottom of the rung. You'd think a Quirkless nobody like me would be below his ribbing._

 _"You're still going to UA right?"_

 _"Y-Yeah?" Oh god, he's scary when he gets that smile. He looks about ready to kill someone, which doesn't help when he says 'die shit face.'_

 _"I keep telling you to give it up! A Quirkless wonder like you can't do anything!"_

 _"K-Kacchan, leave me alone! This is what I want!" I wonder if he could understand that from all my stuttering._

 _I think he did because he's glaring deep into my soul. "How many times must I put you in your place?" He throws a punch at me, which is extremely slow for some reason. I easily step aside and dodge it. "Eh? How did you-"_

 _How did I do that? Uh oh, more punches. He's throwing more strikes at me, but none of them hit. It's like a slow-motion scene in action movies because I'm moving so fast he can't touch me. They aren't obvious punches either; for some reason, I'm getting a ringing in my head that warns me of what he's going to do to me._

 _Something in my head is screaming for me to block his hand, but why? Ow! I guess that answers that; he used his Quirk on me, making an explosion to increase the range and blasting my face. It hits me so hard I fall over onto my behind, but it doesn't hurt as much as they use to. "Cheeky fucktard." He walks away, leaving me down on the floor as he tests his wrist for something._

 _A part of me wonders why he gets away with the things he does. Maybe because he has a great Quirk people look the other way. Or maybe they're afraid of confronting him._

 _Strangely, that doesn't matter anymore. Whatever happened to me gave me the strength and speed to stand up to Kacchan. If I can dodge his moves, maybe I CAN be a hero!_

End Flashback…

"Good job today Midoriya." Looking up as Izuku puts away his books, he spots the teacher walking by him. He pats his back with a smile, before walking out the door with the rest of the students.

The green-haired teenager turns red at the praise, one of the first times he's ever received any. Being ignored for being Quirkless tends to lower self-esteem like that, especially for him. He can thank Bakugo for that.

After gathering his supplies together, he heads into the science lab. "Fifteen minutes until everyone shows up. Better hurry up." He quickly grabs a beaker and places it over a blue flame, before gathering materials. He stuffs them into the glass and adds water, stirring until it thickens into a molasses-like white substance.

"Three minutes… done!" He turns off the flames and then funnels the goo inside a small trapezoid capsule no larger than a big toe. Once it's full he dumps it into another, until there's nothing left. He slips the capsules inside his bag and begins cleaning up.

"Hey, Midoriya!" Looking back he spots the science club coming in. The blue-haired president states, "I told you, no activities until we're all here. What do you do anyway?"

"Oh, I'm…" He begins darting his eyes back and forth thinking of a lie. "I was trying a new formula for a friend of mine. He said it's to make a glue that surpasses that gorilla strength."

"Well good luck with that. That stuff is strong as hell," says the short guy of the group.

Izuku takes out a notebook as they discuss stuff to accomplish. As much as he likes being here, he's honestly just using their supplies for his 'illegal' activities. Then again it's nice to be around others, considering there's no reason to spend all his time in an empty house.

* * *

 ** _Midoriya Izuku – Origin Part 1 Concluded_**


	2. Origin 2 - Impression

_The Amazing Deku_

Disclaimer: Spider-Man is owned by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko, while My Hero Academia is owned by Kohei Horikoshi.

Kei: Welcome back to the second chapter.

Serena: We made this one longer so you'd enjoy it more.

* * *

 _ **Midoriya Izuku Origins 2 - Impression**_

* * *

"Take care Midoriya!" With another successful day coming to an end Izuku packs his bag up. The last of his things ends up being a test paper with a score of 100. He waves to his classmate as he makes his way out the door. As he exits into the hallway he spots someone standing at the far end of the hall.

He groans recognizing him as one of his childhood bullies, the only one of whom who did not get sent to a different school - Gigan.

"Having a good day, Deku?" asks the big guy, his tone none too pleasant. "Things must be going swimmingly for a loser like yourself."

"Gigan?" Izuku looks up to him. "I'm surprised you're still here."

"I couldn't get into UA! Where else was I supposed to go?!" he shouts in a rage. "Even though I got good points they still kicked me out! Said I had negative points! Bakugo shouldn't have gotten in either!"

"Kacchan is nothing like you." Izuku walks past him. "I'm going now."

"Get back here!" He reaches out for Izuku, who slips under his grasp easily. He then continues out the school doors, never looking back. "I'll get you tomorrow you useless nerd!"

Free, he makes a deep sigh as he leaves the school. "Guess I have to deal with him now." With the cool spring breeze blowing by his face, he pulls out his phone checking the time, before walking forward with a posture of wonder.

As the boy walks, he thinks back to that event, remembering why he did it. Being Spider-Man, he could have easily thrown that guy into a wall. He could not, however, since he's hiding his identity A. And B, he would only get in trouble.

Reaching the district nearest the school, Izuku sees several of his classmates enjoying their day without a care. Not many he can pull a name from memory for, but it's good he remains anonymous.

He passes by an ice candy cart selling ice cream. "Come one, come all! Get your ice cream today! The spring's only gonna get hotter!" The aged, white-haired vendor waves to him. "You there! You look like you're a hot-blooded youth! Cool down with my specialty, the ice kabob!"

"The what?"

"It's five rolls of ice cream, each with a different flavor, stuck together in a toothpick." He pulls out an ice product wrapped in blue. "This one has great flavors: strawberry, vanilla bean, sea salt, green apple, and crab."

"Hmm… Sure, what the heck?"

"700 yen," he says, sneering when the teen caught off guard digs into his pocket for the appropriate amount of cash. Oddly, he's not disturbed by that, because he gets the ice cream anyway. "Thank you, come again."

Izuku walks away with his treat, opening it up to taste the pink ball of ice cream. His cheeks swell at the sweetness crab flavored ice cream is giving him, an unexpected treat. "Mm! I'm gonna come back to him again."

As he chows down on the strawberry and then apple, he looks up when he hears heroes battling villains. He moves in quickly towards the streets where he sees traffic has stopped. A purple foot stomps on the concrete earth. From what he can tell, Mount Lady is slugging a giant turtle man, who resembles Gamera.

"Man, these villains are getting annoying lately," he hears some old guy say near him.

"So many people can't hold themselves back," says another person.

The fight reaches a climax when the ultra lady grabs the turtle head and flips him in the air. "Take that! Gravity's got nothing on me!" Hearing that, the whole battle starts to drown out. His mind unlocks upon hitting the keyword gravity, and when he first met her.

Flashback…

 _There is a week left until the Entrance Exams at UA. To get ready for that day, I have to train the only way I can; by myself. I mean, no one else would take the time to help a 'Quirkless' wonder like me, and Kacchan won't give me the time of day. He'd probably make sure I'd never move a muscle, that rude pyromaniac._

 _The only way I can get ready is first by seeing what exactly can I do. To do so, I go to Dagobah Beach. It works perfectly because no one would ever come to the most littered area on the least approached beach in one of the areas of Tokyo. That way, no one will notice me and my spider powers, and no one I know will notice me._

" _Alright, first thing's first…" I walk up to the nearest pile of garbage, more than twice my size. First I'll test out my abilities, starting with my jumps. With a bend in the knees, I launch upward, easily flipping over the trash heap. That probably isn't my best leap, but I can get over something this large. Even as I fall, I flip and land without breaking a sweat or even bones. With a clever crotch no doubt. "My jumping speed is just like a spider's. Let's see what else can I do."_

 _Picking up the base of the pile, I lift it without straining a tiny bit. I'm super strong, and I can lift twice my size. Maybe more if I tried. And I also can stick myself to objects, something I know because I can't let go of this garbage pile for some reason. Ugh, I'm gonna be smelling this all day._

 _As soon as I'm free I take out my notebook and check what I wrote down. "Let's see…including what I discovered yesterday, I can jump high, cling to surfaces, I'm super strong, I can run fast from what I can tell on graduation day, and I can turn invisible. Still trying to trigger that again. My reflexes are-" Uh oh, it's that tingling again. I hear something land behind me, and now I feel something's coming at me from behind. Moving quickly, I duck down dropping in time to avoid some scrap metal flung at my head. With a glance back it would appear a pile just fell, which makes sense with how that happened. Adding that, I have some sixth sense that I'll hereby dub the danger sense… I'm going to work on that name._

" _For some reason, I don't have webs coming out of me." I resume writing. "I guess that's good since they're not ejecting from my stomach, and it makes sense since not all spiders produce webs. But spider webs are the perfect item for me to use, so maybe I should construct a means of creating webs." With this in mind, it's time I return to discovering myself._

 _Though as I do, jumping from garbage post to garbage post, I hear something. The garbage post I stand atop is lifted for some reason. This must mean someone is here, and it's gotta be a Quirk who can lift trash or something._

 _No, that doesn't make sense. But, what do I know; my powers came from a spider._

" _Is someone here?" I hear a dainty voice just below me. Holding my breath, I crawl to the side to see who it is. I see a girl looking up at me. I jump down to land right beside her, and I think she was scared of me because she makes this yelp noise._

" _Whoa! How did you come from up there?" Whoa indeed. She's such a cute girl; she has chestnut brown hair that curves into her head, two long bangs going to her neck, with rosy cheeks that make her like some anime character. She has fair skin with big round eyes that have a shade of brown like the leaves of autumn. She's dressed in a tracksuit as well._

 _Wait, no time to be admiring her appearance; she asked me a question. "Oh, I uh…" Oh crap, my worst weakness; I can't talk to girls right! I'll be a stutter-stutter-calm down! Don't freeze! Just talk to her like a normal person. Like a normal person._

 _"I'm Deku!" I hate me sometimes._

" _Oh! Well, okay. I'm Uraraka." She gives me a wave of her hand. "So, how did you-"_

" _I jumped well!" I gotta stop shouting or she'll think I'm a weirdo. I'll just think of her as an adult; let's see if it worked. "I'm very good at landing and other stuff."_

 _Uraraka pats her hands together. "Then, are you going to the Entrance Exams at UA?"_

" _Yes! I-I better get back home though! Mom's waiting!" Ah man, I told her about mom…how lame can I be?_

" _Okay. Bye Deku!" I look back at her and see her waving politely. She's so nice. Hopefully next time I can muster more than two words to her._

 _Once I make it home I enter to find mom on the couch watching a television special. It looks to be about All Might, which is exciting actually. "Mom, I'm back!"_

" _Welcome back, Izuku," she says as I join her on the couch. "Wanna watch? The program just started." Making a comfortable seat next to her, I get a good look at the screen. Like I thought, it's All Might talking to the public._

" _While my power is pretty dangerous, it takes restraint and control to reduce collateral damage to its minimum." He smiles at the camera as if looking directly at me. For some reason, I can't help but frown. "When you can do the things I do, to not for the sake of others feels like a waste. That is why I became a hero, to use my power for others. To be responsible for my power the only way I could."_

 _The All Might I met in person is so much more different than the one on television. What he says is undoubtedly true, but the delivery hurts more when he's skinny._

" _So, you're saying the strong are responsible for the protection of the weak?"_

" _No!" That sounds like a backtrack. "My power exists to protect those who can't! That is the resolution I set out to uphold as the Symbol of Peace." It sounds like they're impressed, and so am I, because they're all clapping for his rousing speech._

" _And that Quirk is…"_

"… _a secret!" He then flees, and all the cameras just go searching for him. I guess he's done with appearances for the day, though it's not like he would tell anyone his Quirk._

" _You missed a bit of stuff earlier. Where were you?" I hear wind entering her nose; she must have caught the scent of something. "And why do you stink?" I turn to face her this time, and she's covering her nose edging back away from me. Considering I've been around trash the whole day that makes sense. That must be why no one goes to the Dagobah Beach anymore. For Uraraka to be there must mean she wants to get some training too._

 _Before I can continue on my own I'm going to work on something to give me webs. But I don't know how to… Well, I can worry about that another time. For now: "I'll go shower."_

" _Please do!" I get up to freshen up for the night. Tomorrow I'll return to the beach; hopefully, she'll be there._

End Flashback…

Izuku's danger sense breaks him out of memory lane, just in time for him to dodge a block of concrete coming at his head. "Phew." Returning to his senses, he sees Mount Lady has triumphed over her opponent, standing tall over the now shrinking turtle man.

With the battle over, Izuku walks away ignoring any further actions including the photos snapping. Checking his ice cream, he sees that he's been snacking while reminiscing. All that's left is the blue mound of ice cream. Taking a bite of it, he tastes the blue ice cream; it chills him as he succumbs to the salty flavor it initially hits his taste buds with. It fills him with life and makes him smile so much turning his mouth into a kingdom of feels.

"Uraraka… I'm sorry."

With those words in mind, he heads for home. Since he left his suit in his backpack he can't web swing homeless someone see him and put two and two together. Knowing this he foots it the entire way, going faster than he ever needed knowing no one will stop him in time.

Once he stops brushing by people and reaches the apartment complex he lives in, he receives a text message from someone labeled Yaoyorozu. He smiles reading it, which says in proper Japanese, 'Had a great day at UA today. Became the president of my classroom! I wish you were here!'

"I wish I was there too sometimes." He types this down as he speaks it out. "I'll see you on Saturday."

She texts back, 'Okay. Talk to me later.'

Once he's done he enters in removing his shoes. He doesn't see his mother's pair, coming to an obvious conclusion about her before locking up behind him and going straight to his room. Without further padding, he lays on his bedspread of All Might before turning on his television monitor. This shows a news report about a villain made of sludge having stolen from a mini-mart.

"Mom, please make it back safe," he says to himself as he continues to watch the report.

While watching he digs into his bag and removes the small gauntlets he stowed away before, taking out a screwdriver as well. He goes to work unscrewing it, seeing the remains of the dissolved web fluid inside of it. "Even though the formula dissolves an hour after usage, using too much can clog without regular cleaning…" Once he's done he begins adjusting it before strapping the device around his left wrist and firing a spider web at the ceiling. "Better!"

As he removes the string from the ceiling, he remembers the time he made his web formula, the first time he used them, and the first time he met Yaoyorozu.

Flashback…

 _It's Wednesday, three days left until I take the Entrance Exams. In that time I've compiled notes on what my powers are and how they work. With wall-crawling, my danger sense and camouflage, I have_ _super strength, speed, agility, endurance, stamina, and reflexes. Just from my test run, I feel like a real hero. But still no webs; I guess it'd be weird if I was producing webbing from my body, but I need to use webs if I'm to take full advantage of my spider persona._

 _That's why I'm here this afternoon, inside a library looking through books about spiders. It's somehow more knowledgeable reading information out of books than just looking off of websites. Also, I want to check out a chemistry book that just came in._

 _After scanning through countless words there's this interesting thought about an ogre-faced spider. Hmm. Maybe after testing this formula's strength, I can try that out. Time to check out these-oops! There's this girl I bumped into, and just as I do I manage to catch her before she falls. Her fireworks of books land in my moving hands, making a tower similar to what she had._

" _Are you okay?" The girl looks up to me, and wow. I don't know what's up with that spider, but this is the second beautiful girl I've met. She has black hair wrapped up in a spiky ponytail, these nice black eyes, a white blouse and black pants from that expensive brand. She's also taller than me by at least 8 centimeters... I'm still short._

 _Alright Izuku, remain calm. Let her stand on her own, and do not freak out because she's a girl. You met Uraraka, so you can handle girls better. Besides, she's probably sick because of the red on her cheeks so don't freak her out and make it worse. "Uh, thank you-"_

" _I'm Mikumo!" Damn it! Who the heck is Mikumo? I'm Deku! No wait, I'm Izuku! "I mean, are you alright?"_

" _I'm fine, thank you," she says, giving me a nod as she receives her books. "That was pretty amazing how you caught them all."_

" _Yeah well, it's all something I've worked on." She's being kinder than I thought._

" _Are you by any chance going to UA? Because I'll be as well, and your reflexes can be useful on the battlefield."_

" _You think so?"_

" _Yeah! What exactly is your Quirk?" she asks me, but then she makes this jumpy squeak. "I'm sorry, but I gotta go actually. I don't want him to be late taking me home."_

 _Take her home? She waves as she takes off, that thought confusing him a bit. The way that sounded, it seems like she has someone to take her everywhere. That sounds like a rich person thing. But that's fine. All I have to do is…wait, where's my book on spiders?_

 _I have my chemistry book, but-Oh! When I caught the books that were in my hand! And I left my school id in there as a bookmark! I better go catch her._

 _Unfortunately, she's gone, left in the crowd of either cars or people. Well, I guess I can come back and look for her again in case she returns._

 _After I sign out that book on chemistry, I go inside an alleyway, with my already tested web-shooters strapped to my wrists; I have made a formula that mimics the fluids that make spider webs. How? I don't know because stumbling upon it feels like a coincidence. Almost as if something or someone mentally willed this chemical formula into my mind._

 _After initial testing, I've been able to shoot out web strings from small capsules I've modified to fit them that hardens in less than a minute. Maybe I can mix it up to weaponize it, but right now I'm testing how strong it is._

 _Aiming, I fire at the top of the building. Before it fully hardens I walk along the side of the building using the web as a tightrope. By the time I reach the top, I can see that a single strand is strong enough to hold the average person with no signs of tear. It comes across as stretchy. Next up, I'll try swinging from building to building. But first, webbing on my face; I have nowhere else to test this ability._

 _A line fires higher up at a taller building, which just about reaches, and I jump over to swing to the other side. Except, that's kind of far, and that drop might hurt. No, no time for fear! Just go for it! Let's see, what would Kacchan say to pump him up? Oh yeah! "DIE!"_

 _I jump across the gap and swing to the other side. Latching on the wall I breathe out in relief, mostly because I'm alive. What an adrenaline rush! "Next up, I'll try it mid-jump. But I better go higher." Smiling, I climb the top of the nearest building and notice a lot of areas I can swing to. Thank goodness I live in the city._

 _There's an apartment complex not too far from where I am; that will be my goal. With a leap of faith, I gather all the nerve inside of me and jump from the top of the building. After I stopped screaming, I fire a line to a nearby building and use it to swing further._

 _This feels great! Swinging through the air is like a dream for me; I can reach so many people in danger with this technique. This euphoric feeling escalates as the racing continues through the city to the apartment. With each thwipping noise from my shooters, the goal becomes closer insight._

 _I did it! I'm getting better at using my Quirk's power; it's almost as if these powers were gifted to swing on webs. Let's try it again._

 _After a few more runs I return to the complex. I think I have this web-swinging under wraps. And there are no problems, except for the white stuff that just exploded on my face. I guess I need some more adjustments, at least for the left shooter._

 _With this thought in mind, I climb down the side and head for the store. I'm going to need some replacements for this equipment, so I head to the nearest repair store in town. I hurry up too because it's getting dark. After gathering the necessary parts I get ready to pay._

" _4350 yen," says the cashier, and that's not right._

" _I thought it was 2000 yen!"_

" _It WAS. What, out of luck?" Ah, man. Well, guess I'll just ask mom for some money tomorrow._

 _As I head for the exit, I pass by someone in a trench coat entering the store. But as I do, my danger sense tingles. Why would it do that just by passing him? Let's see._

" _Open that safe, now!" I don't know exactly how he got an automatic rifle, but he's committing burglary. The cashier and I are the only others in the store, no heroes nearby. I'll have to do something, but I can't! I mean, it is kind of scary, but I'd be breaking the law._

 _As the cashier gets to a safe hidden behind a painting, I notice the burglar is focusing on him. I really should do something. "Hurry up! Or else I'll blow this kid's head off!"_

" _Go ahead!" Wait, what? He's throwing me under the bus?!_

" _I'm not kidding, and I'm not crazy." He pulls the trigger, and my danger sense warns me just in time. I easily dodge to the left, the bullet just as slow to me as Kacchan's fist. As I avoid it, it hits me; I'm fast enough to dodge bullets! Gonna file that away for the future._

" _What the?!" Looking at the criminal and his dark red eyes, any bit of fear I may have had is gone now. If anything, I think he's afraid of me now as he backs away firing more. Not a single bullet manages to touch me, and a web shot from my working web shooter glues his rifle._

 _With a yank, I steal his weapon and throw it to the side, and now he's backing away. I'm clearly above this guy in abilities and strength; I can beat him. He probably knows too, and that's why he's bursting out the door._

" _Hey! What the hell are you doing?!" shouts the cashier behind my back. "You could have taken that guy apart, and now he's getting away!"_

" _But he didn't steal anything."_

" _Yeah, but someone's gotta pay for my shop! My hero insurance ain't gonna cover this!" Is that all he cares about? Money?_

" _Besides, I'm not a hero. I can't break the law and go after him in pursuit; that's not responsible." He sighs._

" _Stupid kid. Leave already!" he says, waving me off._

 _I guess I can understand why he's mad, but I can't just do what I feel like. I'm sure this is what everyone who has a Quirk feels like right? Not acting because they're not allowed to._

 _With so many events hitting me as I relapse what I went through, I can't help but feel amazed. I did all these things, and I'm still not a hero. I can't wait for the Entrance Exams; I'll dazzle everyone with my amazing spider powers._

 _Once I return home, I climb the steps to reach the top of the apartment building. But when I reached my front door, I open up to see a person sitting on the bed with my mom. I think I know her… wait, that's her!_

" _Hello. Midoriya, right?"_

" _You know my name?" Mom comes up to me._

" _Welcome back Izuku," she says, and I think she's grinning. I'm too focused on the smiling girl to notice. "This lovely young lady says she has something of yours."_

 _My fist pounds my free hand lightly. "Oh yeah, I left-"_

" _I know. Here." She hands me my spider book. "You left your ID card, and I checked your school. They seemed happy to assist, knowing who I was."_

"… _and who are you?"_

" _My name is Momo Yaoyorozu. Nice to finally introduce myself to you," she says, holding a hand out to him._

 _Alright, now is the time to be proper. Do not make the same- "My name is Izuku Midoriya!" Damn it! I…oh wait, I said my name right. Now I need to work on the volume._

 _I meet a beautiful girl, again, stopped an armed robbery, and got to master my powers even further. Even if this isn't the best day of it, I know for sure I'll remember this day for the rest of my life._

* * *

 _ **Midoriya Izuku Origins - Impression End**_

* * *

Kei: That was an enjoyable experience; I think I'm starting to like writing again.


	3. Origin 3 - Upshot

_The Amazing Deku_

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or The Amazing Spider-Man.

Yusei: Well, here it is. This chapter will determine whether or not this story will continue.

* * *

 ** _Midoriya Izuku Origins 3 - Upshot_**

* * *

 _It's such a beautiful day outside, and a great reason for me to think that; I'm getting better at my powers, I'm about to meet up with Uraraka at the beach, and I can prove All Might and Bakugo that I can be a hero in four days._

 _As soon as I get to the beach, the girl stands there as if waiting for me. The two of us have been coming back here for obvious reasons on this scrapyard beach. "Oh hi, Deku!" Yet, she still calls me Deku because of that one mistake. When I explained to her what it meant, she gave her understanding. And I like how she uses it in a 'never give up' kind of way._

 _That's how we became friends._

" _Hey, Uraraka!" She's still wearing a tracksuit, but she still looks pretty. I'd ask her out…if, you know, I wasn't me. I don't even mind when she calls me Deku since she uses a different meaning for it. "Ready for another trial run?"_

" _Yup," she replies happily. "Get ready!" She runs along with the many piles of garbage, passing her fingers by each one big enough. As soon as they start floating, I begin hopping and crawling up them. I'll worry about cleaning my clothes when I get home; right now, it's time for training._

 _Taking a mighty leap, I hear the shout of, "Release," meaning she's canceling her Quirk. I manage to land on the last pile just in time and flip off in front of her. "Great work!"_

" _That was a lot more than yesterday."_

" _I want to increase how much I can lift before-" She suddenly stops, grabbing her mouth. Is she alright? No, from the gross stuff that just hit the ground, she's not okay._

 _Taking her hand, and containing myself, I guide her to the port where most people go to avoid the garbage. Stepping out of the sand we touch hard concrete and sit together on a bench. Now if I can just stop myself from doing or saying something stupid. "Uraraka, are you okay?"_

" _Yeah," she says, "I just get nauseous whenever I exceed my weight limit." I give her a napkin to wipe her mouth. As she does, it starts comes to mind that she needs to resist the amount of weight she absorbs to make things float; any that surpasses a certain amount makes her vomit. That means she's been feeling this and more as she's been training. She must have some amazing resolve._

 _I want to know now. "Uraraka, if you don't mind me asking," I need to say this right, "why do you want to be a hero?"_

 _She quickly turns to me when I ask her; I might have taken her by surprise. Does she not want to? It's okay though. I guess it'd be too much to expect her to trust me so easily. "Money."_

 _Money? "I want to make enough money for my parents. I want my family to have a life they deserve, where we won't have to be poor anymore."_

" _Huh… I would never have gotten that from you." She must want a follow up to that; she's looking at me so intently. "W-Well, you seem so positive and glowing all the time. I didn't think you were so unhappy with your life."_

" _No no!" She waves her hands. "It's not like that; it's just if they can do all the things they've done for me, I should do the same. I love my parents so much!" There's this hopeful look in her eye. "I've always wanted to be helpful to them in any way, and once I'm a hero I can make a lot of money and send it to them. I know I should worry about myself, but I care about them more."_

" _Wow…you and I are a lot alike." I might as well explain myself a bit. "I mean… I've always wanted to help my mom too. It's just me and her now that da-" Maybe not tell her that part._

 _"I want to be a hero to help and save everyone around me, and if I get a hero license I can do that. Now that I have this Quirk, I can make it my own and save as many people as I can!_

" _That's why I think we're alike; we both want to become heroes for the sake of others." I think she got what I meant because she's smiling so vibrantly. "As we promised, let's work hard and pass the Entrance Exam together."_

" _Un!" If only we made it that far. If only._

End Flashback…

"Hey, have you heard the news?" Izuku looks up from putting his books away as the girls in his class talk. "They say a serial killer with sludge powers is out there. Maybe we should be more careful."

"Don't worry. That's what heroes are for," says her friend without care.

As they leave, Izuku goes back to packing up his stuff. Though internally, he's a little upset about that thought notion nowadays. It's like everyone subscribes to that belief. Aside from the book he has to give Yaoyorozu later today, that's the least of his worries. Hopefully, things are quiet.

This hope lasts within him as he makes his way towards a cemetery. Passing through the maze of tombstones, Izuku comes upon the stone he's been looking for, as well as people already there in prayer. Hiding he listens in on them.

"My little girl up in heaven, we'll never forget you." He hears a woman crying afterward, before leaving with her husband.

Once they're gone, he goes over to the tombstone and places a hyacinth by the stone. He then places his hands together praying. "I'm so sorry..." A flood drowns out from his eyes. "It should have been me who died, not you." After a bit, he comes up and prepares to leave. As he does the name on the tomb becomes more visible, reading, 'Ochako Uraraka.'

Finally, back downtown, he tries his best to overcome his depression browsing the local scene. Not too far away his spider-sense rings to the sound of explosions in that direction. "Uh oh."

He stops just before dashing into trouble; since it's daylight, heroes can and will see the explosions and be able to handle it on their own. "But, it doesn't hurt to go check it out."

Taking off for the scene, the spider lad passes by people running from where he's going with haste. Through what he's seen in their expressions it must be a terrifying scene. He has to know more; someone might need his help.

As the explosions get louder, the young spider comes across people in a crowd spectating the incident. From where he stands, just behind the throng of onlookers, the police department is protecting them; he can't tell more beyond the bodies and fire overhead. Looking up, he spots something of a green sludge-like arm that was waving overhead, along with an SUV flipping through the air.

Luckily, the hero Death Arms grabs it in time. Sighing, Izuku creeps closer to the crowd to get information. "What's going on?"

An adult still watching speaks, "That mud man serial killer is attacking everything." Hearing that, Izuku pushes him on using his shoulder to view. There he finally sees the green sludge man rampaging. "Get off me!"

"Sorry!" After getting down, he asks, "Why aren't the heroes doing anything?"

"He grabbed some high schooler and is using his body and Quirk, and no one has a Quirk that can stand up to it," he says, shocking Izuku further.

"Oh man…" He mutters when he hears the news. He can't imagine how painful being controlled by that thing could be. But this time there are heroes to help. There is no real need for him to step in; someone should be able to save him. 'Right?'

As the explosions continue to rebound and destroy the surroundings, he decides to back out of the crowd to get a better look. "And what better way than from above?" Taking a step away from onlooking eyes, he climbs up the side of a building before reaching the top. There at its summit, he gets a grander scale of space.

From the narrow streets where the crowds have formed he sees Death Arms protecting the crowd. In the center of the crossroad square, the wood armed hero Kamui Woods and the firefighter hero Backdraft are fighting against the slime villain surrounded by flaming buildings. The former hero is kept at bay, mostly from what he can see because the explosions produced are effective against his Quirk, and the latter is putting out the flames caused by it, most especially on a car and several street lamps.

Though as he thinks about it, he recognizes that explosion aspect. Narrowing his eyes, he focuses his senses closer to see who it is, picking out the host's spiky hair and ash blond like tomorrow's fragrance. When his spider eyes realize that he has red eyes, washed over by bubbles of tears, that sets him off.

With the swiftness only he can muster, Izuku throws off his school shirt, pants, and shoes, slipping on his vigilante costume including web-shooters. Once the mask goes on, there's no more hesitation before he leaps, screaming, "KACCHAN!"

His loud voice gathers the garnering eyes of everyone present at the scene, including his target Bakugo and the sludge villain controlling him. "Who the hell are you!?" he shouts through Bakugo, rearing back his right arm to blow him away.

Izuku narrows his view when his senses warn him of what's incoming, and with the swiftness of a flying spider extends his left arm to shoot a line at a building up above him without looking. This pulls him just to the villain's left, escaping the incoming explosion. He then quickly releases and rolls to his feet.

He raises his head to stare at the villain. "Who the hell are you?!"

"Uh…" He has to think of a name. Now that everyone knows he's here, he has to keep his mouth quiet. No one needs to know who he is. Though he, unfortunately, curses himself when he says, "I'm a Human Spider!"

"That's a dumb name." The villain raises an arm attempting to blow him away. He flips over the arm with ease and grace, easily dodging the second that comes up from below.

Landing on the side of a non-flaming wall, he glares downward at the sludge. 'That's Kacchan… I have to do something.' He jumps away to the other side of the street. 'The only way to save him is to remove the sludge, but I'm gonna need a way to pull it off.' He begins formulating a plan.

Though his spider-sense warns him at the last second and he gets smacked into a wall. The mud man laughs at finally hitting him. "Squirmy little punk; finally got him!" This drops when he sees his target get back up. "What?!"

"You're nothing to sweat!" he says in a taunting manner, his mind going to an imitation of Bakugo. "Possessed a person and you still can only do this much? Go ahead and die!"

"Wha-" A web shot hits the sludge man's eye, causing uncomfortable cringe. The spider kid then runs away as he pulls off the sticky thread. "Damn you!" Forcing Bakugo to move, the villain gives chase for him.

While running further from the crowd, Izuku continues down the narrow street until reaching the next block. "No flames. Good!" There he checks the area, eyes stopping up on the ceiling. "Done."

"I'm gonna hang you by your web, you damn spiderman!" shouts the villain as he nears.

Turning to face his opponent, Izuku jumps away from an explosion forced out of Bakugo's palm. Perfectly landing on the top of the edge of a building, he fires two web lines at the openings revealing Bakugo's uniform. "Gotcha!" With his opponent ensnared, all his might goes into pulling the teen and the slimy hijacker and spin them around diagonally in the air.

With an increase in the spin, parts of the slime man begin to peel away. Parts of him start slipping away and splashing on the buildings in the street surrounding them. This continues until eventually, all that's left is Bakugo, free from any form of green on him. 'Yes! Now to slow down-' The web lines rip off his clothing and the unfortunate nuke maker rockets through the air. 'Kuso!'

He quickly jumps up high, shooting a web line to catch and pull him close. He then grabs Bakugo and aims at two buildings below him. 'Gotta aim this right; no mistakes!' He shoots a single line, and it extends into a spider web that attaches to the twin roofs. That allows them both to land on top of the net, which stretches from their kinetic weight before returning to its original shape.

Izuku breathes a sigh of relief at his success, letting go of his childhood bully. "Are you okay Ka-er, kid(kozo)?"

"Kid?" Bakugo glares with his tearful eyes at the spider person and uses explosions to free himself from the web. As Izuku swings to the side of a wall, Bakugo slows his descent using explosions. Not once did his eyes turn away from the person who saved him.

"Well, as long as you're okay…" Izuku quickly turns around when something hits his spider-sense, seeing the mud man amassing himself in a puddle. It seems to be his head.

"There the fuck you are you slimy bastard!" Bakugo steps up aiming his hand, charging an explosion.

Before he could, Izuku fires webbing to contain it in a bag. As he breathes a sigh of relief, he sees the heroes coming forth. "Well, take care! I'm late for nothing!" Izuku makes a mighty leap and proceeds to web swing back to get his stuff.

As he leaves, he gazes back at the scene down below, where the police and heroes go for Bakugo. Despite that, he's also got his eyes on Bakugo, who still is focused on him. 'Does he know? No, he shouldn't.'

After grabbing his bag he prepares to leave, where he witnesses every bystander taking out their phones and recording him. He web-swings away knowing exactly where he has to go.

…

It's night time, and our arachnid vigilante sits just outside his apartment home. Dressed in his high school uniform, he fires a web line and swings onto the side of the building. He then climbs up the side grabbing hold of the line, ripping it away and letting it fall. "There we go."

Checking around as he makes it to the top floor, he lands just in front of his door and opens up. 'What a day: first that test, then Kacchan got attacked by that villain…well, at least he's safe. And despite everything, no one figured out who I was.'

Unlocking and opening his front door, Izuku steps inside and spots two extra pairs of shoes left by the front step. "Hm?" He steps further in and spots to his shock Yaoyorozu and Bakugo sitting on the couch next to his mother. 'Uh oh.'

"Izuku! Welcome back!" says his mom as she comes to his side. "You know you can't be staying out too late, not with everything happening with that escaped convict."

"Midoriya." He looks over at Yaoyorozu.

"Oh, Yaoyorozu! Are you here for that book?" He asks her, heading for his room. "I'll get it right away; don't wanna hold up your time."

"Okay!" She gets up to follow, Bakugo trailing after with this hateful look in his eyes.

In his room, Izuku begins pilfering through his collection of books. He grabs a specific one and hands it over to her. "Here you go. It's late and you should-"

"That was a lie; I wanted to talk about something else." This sudden statement takes him by surprise. With a sincere look on her face, she shows him a video on her phone. It shows footage of the fight this afternoon; she stops just as it shows him in the air, to which she asks, "This is you, isn't it?"

Her sudden question takes him by surprise, making him a nervous little spider. Stuttering, he says, "Now, that's not true. I don't have a Quirk so that can't be me."

"Cut the shit," Bakugo speaks over him. "The world may be pretty vast, but there's no one else in the entire universe DUMB ENOUGH to fucking call me Kacchan!" More sweat comes down his face as Yaoyorozu holds a hand to her more. "You didn't think I'd catch that? You fucking idiot, of course, it was you!"

Izuku quickly shushes him and closes the door behind him. "Okay, yes. That was me!"

"She doesn't know?" asks Yaoyorozu.

"Of course not." He shakes his head rapidly, sweating profusely. "She doesn't know I have a Quirk either. How did you find out?"

"You're the only one I know who's interested in spiders, so I took a guess. Though I'd have figured it out sooner if I knew that was your Quirk." Of course, that'd be too obvious.

"Let's talk about that shit too, ya Quirkless loser!" Bakugo grabs his collar and pushes him to the wall. "Why the hell do you have a Quirk?! Quirks don't manifest in the body past age 5!" Explosions erupt from his palms fiercely.

The curious rich girl remains silent, also wanting to know more about that among another thing. 'Izuku was Quirkless?'

And so, Izuku explains saying, "Remember that trip to Astro Corporation? One of those spiders from that exhibit followed me home in my backpack and bit me. When I woke up, I could do everything a spider could. I think it may have had a Quirk that could pass on its powers to me because otherwise, it doesn't make sense to me. Of course, the venom probably also awoken some genes inside of me, but it wouldn't make sense still that it was spider related unless I-"

His red-eyed bully shouts over him: "That is the stupidest shit I have ever heard in my life; a Quirk that can pass on Quirks, come on! That's like giving away what makes you special!"

Izuku pushes him off, doing so lightly so as not to hurt him. "I never had these when we were kids, otherwise I'd have shown everyone. I would have shown you." He glares at him at that.

"We'd probably never have any real interaction." He looks at Yaoyorozu here.

"And I'd be in UA instead of wearing this homemade costume picking up garbage."

"About that," speaks the observant girl. She gives him a hard stare that lightens, before she asks, "Midoriya, why are you a vigilante?"

"Yaoyorozu, I'm not-" She takes out her phone and begins rummaging through a website. She shows a video of a reporter detailing information about the incident earlier.

"…And now, some good news. Escaped convict Sawa Numachi aka Slime-Man has been apprehended today in Musutafu. But what really has everyone in heaps is the appearance of this new person on the block." The video shows the footage she played earlier. "No official statement has been made by the police and he has not been registered in any hero department. Most likely, he's a vigilante. Even more, some people have claimed to have seen the webs shot out of his arms before; he may be the vigilante who has recently had a hand resolving certain incidents. To quote-"

She shuts off the video. "I've gone through the comments, and many people have written that they've seen your activities. This is not the first day you've done this."

After taking in her words, he lowers his head. Despite this, not a single part of his face shows any more of shame or regret. "Why are you doing these things? Just leave it to the police and the heroes. There's no need for you to get involved."

"I can't just do nothing-"

"Yes you can!" she shouts this time, putting more emotion in her tone. "You don't have the right training to be a hero, and it's worrying if you end up being arrested because you were doing the right thing."

Izuku takes a seat on his bed. "Yaoyorozu, I'm sorry for breaking the law. But I don't think I'll be able to stop; if I looked the other way when I could have done something, someone might've died again."

"Again…" Yaoyorozu takes a seat beside him. Her face gives the textbook definition of sincerity. "Is this about Uraraka?"

Izuku gives no response, verbally or facially. So she continues: "Midoriya, that wasn't your fault. Even if you're stronger than most people that doesn't mean you have to take on so much on your own."

"It was my fault," he says, with great emphasis on 'was.' "There were three days left until the Entrance Exams to UA. I entered a store to buy some tools to fix something. On my way out, I saw him go in; Akaigan Ken. He came in to rob the store, and I stopped him. But, I let him go. I kept saying to myself that was enough and that I didn't need to pursue him, so I let him go. And the day after, he killed her."

The spider boy shakes as the thought coursed through his mind. "Uraraka was shot by him because I didn't do the right thing and brought him down. Because I was trying to follow the rules and not be a vigilante, she's dead!" His fists pound his thighs, teeth gritted in a vice; the words came out faster than any murmuring. He's repeated the words in his head for so long, that saying it aloud is almost surprising.

Yaoyorozu takes a seat next to him and snakes those arms around him into a tail-eating reenactment. The sudden action awakens the boy from his sullen slumber. "Midoriya…it's okay. You shouldn't have to torment yourself over a mistake… you don't have to be some spider man to find some personal forgiveness."

"It's not just that…" He pries himself free. "I've been thinking; even if he didn't shoot her, he could have easily shot someone else. Everyone in the world believes that they don't have to worry about villains because heroes exist. I don't want to wait for someone to receive help, and they die before it happens because I was following the law. If heroes can risk their lives I should do no less than them!"

There's a moment of silence broken open like incense. After this beat, Bakugo pollutes the air again saying, "I'm done."

"Eh?" The other two watch as he prepares to leave, with the walking nuke spouting random swears.

"I'm done. I don't need to hear this sappy shit anymore." He grabs the door handle and turns back, asking, "Is that why you didn't take the exams?"

"Of course not. You see..."

Flashback…

 _ _It's such a beautifully bright and chilly day. There I sit on the bus, a bug among people going about their usual morning, dressed in a hoodie with a mouth mask. As I await staring out the window, I await my chance to reach the golden gates of UA High, one amongst hundreds equally persistent in achieving their dream the same as me.__

 _ _With web shooters strapped on my arms hidden under my sleeve, I'm ready to show the world my strength. I'll do your dream, Uraraka. So, watch me. It's the least I can do. And nothing's going to stop my spider sense from going off at this exact – wait, hold up.__

 _ _I'm quickly thrown out of my seat, clearly not the only one; it felt like something rocked the bus. Is everyone okay? No, of course not. But I better check.__

 _ _After getting up and checking the damage – luckily no one suffered more than a few scrapes and a minor head injury – it's time to see who knocked us over. Out the window, there's visible destruction on the bridge we're on. Smoke rises from the east of the car off the bridge, meaning there's been a crash. In addition, there is this black splodge of some sorts on the windshield, so he can't even see what's in front of them.__

 _"_ _ _Everyone, get out! This thing is gonna tip!" On the command of the bus driver, every patron gets up climbing out the emergency exits from the windows. As we leave the vehicle, I notice the thing tilting down the front. That confirms that the bus is about to fall over.__

 _ _Wait, if they all get off then the bus will crash down below. What if someone fell down below and they could get hit by this bus?__

 _ _As I climb out, a few more people left behind me, the bus begins to tilt down more. It's going to fall! And looking around I don't see any heroes in sight. I should wait for them to…__

 _ _No. I can't.__

 _ _I can't wait again this time and put others at risk. I have the power to save people, so it's time to use it responsibly!__

 _ _Quickly taking myself to the back of the bus and adjusting my web shooters, I shoot out a web line that extends at the end to release multiple threads to attach to the back glass. Here I stress my body to pull as much as possible because by god this is heavy. This bus is possibly the heaviest thing I've tried to pull. Just wish someone could help.__

 _"_ _ _Thanks, kid!" Someone luckily does, an older man with fox ears who grabs the thread helping me pull. Together we bring it back to a solid level. The rest of the patrons inside finally finish exiting, but I didn't bother waiting. I webbed the line to the road before going to the edge.__

 _ _There down below I see an overturned SUV on fire. It looks like a family is there, a woman with a little boy watching an older man trying to pry open the door. I don't know why though; that car could explode at any moment unless someone's inside trapped.__

 _ _My spider sense goes off at this moment, telling me to jump. Following it, I leap in the air underneath the elevated road where I see the problem; the road is breaking up. So I swing back up and use my webs to patch the fissure induced areas to make sure it stays intact just long enough for everyone to leave.__

 _ _I haven't forgotten the family; lowering myself with the web I drop down to where they are and go to the car. "What are you doing? You gotta get back!" says the father.__

 _"_ _ _Is someone inside?"__

 _"_ _ _Yes, my little girl's trapped inside-" Before he could finish my hands have already gripped the door handle and ripped it off. Peering inside, it looks like she's in the middle seat unconscious and buckled in place.__

 _ _I reach in and grasp the belt buckle, ripping it off with all my strength before catching the girl to prevent an impact to her head. She shuffles in her unconscious state as I pull her out at the speed of a turtle's jog. With her, in both hands, I hand her to her father.__

 _ _As soon as I do, my senses start tingling. Oh no. I quickly leap, pushing the two out of the way as the car explodes, its flames hitting me in the shoulder.__

 _ _Ugh! It hurts a lot! Even though I tank Kacchan's explosions all the time, this puts them to shame! But, I can still move my arm. I'm not incapacitated.__

 _"_ _ _Who are you?" asks the father as he returns to the rest of his family, the mother looking over her daughter who rustles awake now.__

 _"_ _ _Just someone who's late for an appointment!" Now that they're safe I can focus on my obligations.__

 _ _If I swing fast enough I can make it! I'll just slide in where I can change out of these clothes damaged by fire.__

 _ _After a quick change, I make it to UA High's front gate. And there's no one here like I expected. I knew this was going to happen.__

 _ _Wait, there's someone there! A dog person? Oh, that must be Hound Dog! "Hey, excuse me!"__

 _ _"Hrm?" He turns around to face me. Just as I'm about to explain myself, he says, "Sorry, but entrances are closed."__

 _ _"What?"__

 _ _"Registrations ended twenty minutes ago. You're too late."__

 _ _"But, I'm just a little late! There was-"__

 _ _"GARU!" Hound Dog jumps in front of me. I think he's about to eat me! "Are you going to cry to me about how you deserve a chance just because you were late?! And bullshit an excuse like how you overslept or you missed the bus?!"__

 _ _A claw pokes my chest. "Try to imagine being out as a hero and someone dies when you could have done something, and giving that excuse you were about to regurgitate to the police and their loved ones."__

 _ _Hound Dog then huffs. "If you can remember that, you can try again at a different hero school."__

 _ _... Total defeat.__

End Flashback…

"And that's how I ended up missing the exams..."

Upon the conclusion of his story that Bakugo huffs at, the exploding nuke glares at Yaoyorozu. "I only showed up to see what stupid reason you had for being a vigilante, and it ends up being some sappy resolve." He walks opens the door and makes his exit. "You better not regret that choice."

After a bow to Inko, Bakugo leaves out the apartment. Inside his bedroom, Izuku turns to face Yaoyorozu, asking, "Are you angry with me?"

"No."

"Disappointed?"

"I understand, is the best I can say," she says, before holding a hand out. "I may regret this decision, but…" The big breasted genius takes a stand staring at her arachnid friend. "What are your measurements?"

"…huh?"

"You know, your height and stuff."

"Oh, uh… I would say, 5'8 feet. I kind of shot up after that spider bite." She then opens up her shirt to reveal her stomach, causing redness to spread across his face. He quickly covers his face, but not enough of his eyes, shouting, "Yaoyorozu! What are you-"

From her flesh bears a green and black material coming to her hands. Raising it she shows him what she gave birth to, a better version of his vigilante uniform. Unlike that throw together, this costume looks like something that belongs to a hero: It's a green and black full-body one designed in his size, and though there's weight it's lighter than the full bodysuit. From the chest up bordered by a triangle, including his back, his design is green with a black web scheme. The border between the waist and chest is green. His waist has a red belt with the same web design and a black spider symbol in the middle, and everything below is the black color scheme except his boots which have the web design. His gloves have the green and black web-scheme and there is room to hide his web-shooters. On the front of him is a red spider etched in while the back has the same design but bigger. His shoes are also red.

"Yaoyorozu?" This is touching; even though she's not for him being a vigilante, she supports him.

"I made it to the best of my knowledge. The mask is made with a filter so you can hide your voice, and the lenses are a one-way sight. You can see through them, but no one can see your eyes. I also gave it a tear-resistant fiber so you won't have to sew it as much." She places it in his hands. "Midoriya, I probably can't force you not to keep doing this, because at least you have a reason for being a vigilante that I understand. I'll support you as much as I can, so long as you can promise me one thing."

"What's that?" Her head leans into his face, before parting away.

"Please be careful." Yaoyorozu then makes her exit, while the green-haired teen places a hand on his cheek.

As she leaves, he remembers something; "Oi, you forgot your book!"

…

The following day, as traffic leaves everyone to a standstill, up in the skies a warrior jets by. Dashing along the walls of the tallest building, this person reveals himself as the one and only protagonist in green. This emerald person jumps before firing webs from his wrist, smiling underneath his new mask as he nears his school.

As he gets closer, he sees police cars passing by underneath. He lands just on a wall and makes a u-turn. "I might as well check it out. Doesn't hurt to be sure." Without a moment to lose, he web-swings across the skies. "Thank goodness I left early this time."

' _Hello there. My name is Izuku Midoriya, and I used to be Quirkless. A chance came to me to become the greatest of all heroes when I was bitten by a spider birthed by a science experiment; now I have powers and abilities heroes train years just to dream of. Even though I wanted to be a hero, because of who I am I ended up losing my chance to become a professional. No matter what I don't regret it, because through and through I am a hero. I will save as many people as I can and even make it fun. I'll show everyone how I am, as the Amazing Deku! No, wait, Spider-Man; Damn it_!

' _Oh, by the way, this is the story of how I became the world's greatest hero._ '

* * *

Kei: And there we go. The trilogy finally ends. And now we wait.

Julia: Thank you for your time readers. We'll see you in the next chapter if this gets the green light.


	4. Vigilante Hardship

_The Amazing Deku_

Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man or My Hero Academia.

Kei: This chapter has been redone

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4:**_ **That Vigilante's Hardship**

* * *

What do Quirk wielding kids do when they have time away from school? Probably stay at home and play video games, hang out with friends down at the mall, and/or go see a movie on a date – kids do that. What does a Quirk wielding kid who can't do either of those things and wants to make his city a better place?

"Stop that guy!" Stop people like him, a man riding a bike blurring past everyone in his way. He brushes by an old lady knocking her over, never stopping.

A black and green person lands just in front of him, hanging onto a thin string from above. He waves, saying, "Hey there. Can you hold onto this for a sec?" Presenting the string in front of him, the new guy fires webbing to stick the string onto the blue of his shirt. The guy then bungees upward caught like a fly.

Izuku walks over to the person who was robbed, handing over the bike with one hand. "Here you go," he says before taking off, jumping to the side of a wall.

Izuku begins swinging through the air, spotting a girl getting robbed by people. Seeing it, he makes a u-turn landing in front of those same thieves. With a polite shout of, "Stop right there," he holds a hand out enticing them. "So if you don't mind handing it over, this won't have to get painful."

"Get lost!" shouts the first guy, who takes out a bat and begins swinging. Spidey grabs the bat and crunches the wood into splinters, spreading fear throughout their hearts. They drop the stuff they stole and run away, prompting the arachnid boy to pick up the wallet and approach the lady.

"Here you go. I think this is yours." The lady looks down at her purse, before taking it quickly and running away.

"You're welcome," he says before turning his eyes to his surroundings. Groaning, he leaps up and climbs the wall, trying to ignore what just happened. "What was that about? Is the mask scary or something? Cause that was not a good first impression."

Spider-Man checks his phone after landing on the side of a building, finding someone has left a message for him. "Oh. It's Yaoyorozu." Knowing she's expecting a call, he climbs higher with his free hand and mouth exposed. "Yaoyorozu?"

"Morning, Midoriya!" Hopefully, this call ends soon enough so he can keep moving. Not that he hates having to talk to her, but his senses can go off at any second.

"Are you going to be out all day doing that?"

"Well, I need the practice."

"How many times a day do you expect someone to be robbed?"

"I don't just do that; I also give directions and look out for others, no matter how much they think I'm a threat."

"Oh good. You're going for this friendly neighbor thing. Well, be safe!"

"Bye!" Finally free, he slides his phone onto the slot behind his belt with a faint redness on his cheeks. "Her voice was so close…"

Jumping down the spider boy spots some lady has dropped her wallet. He picks it up and hands it to her, saying, "Ma'am, you dropped your wall-"

"Oh, thank you, sir!" In a surprise twist of fate, he flinches almost dropping her item. The lady, who to his surprise is his mother, pulls it back in midair with an apologetic bow. "I can't believe I dropped that; I need to be more careful."

"It's okay mom- er, I mean, ma'am!"

She narrows her eyes slightly. "You… sound familiar."

"No, I don't!" He quickly swings away before she can identify him. He wipes his head of whatever sweat is present between swings, saying, "Guess filtering my voice doesn't work on people who've known me for life."

His actions continue until nightfall, a slow and uneventful day for the most part.

Staring out from the top of a building, the neon violet keeps Izuku in secret as he eats a sandwich staring out at the darkening city. Looking out he sees many people going about their twilight evening, waving to whoever saw him.

After taking the time to replace his web capsules in each shooter, he hears the sounds of crashing and destruction. Sliding those empty capsules into his utility belt, he swings onto the scene.

In the realm of destruction, cars compile on top of the other. People run away screaming from the behemoth causing havoc, a burly man wearing khaki pants and black boots. The more important feature he has is his upper body which is pink and exposing burgeoning muscles as well as the headgear made out of his muscles. He is Trapezius Head Gear.

He roars while tossing a car in the air, which Izuku catches in a web before it could hit the police.

"Bring me All Might!" Bellowing in the wind under the orange glow of the setting sun, the man clenches his fingers into a fist punching a car. The longer his hand lays on it, the more it starts to crunch, the more the people trapped inside scream for mercy.

"Hey, lay off ya turtle!" Trapezius lifts his head when he hears that jab and gets kicked in the face by the swinging spider. Landing on top of a fire hydrant, he crouches on all fours glaring. "That car is not your eating disorder!"

"What are you supposed to be?" He rears his horn down and charges to impale him.

Jumping, the spider boy swings to a wall as the hydrant goes flying. Water erupts into a geyser sprinkling down on the blue hide. "If you don't wanna get squashed then get your ass lost! The only one who can defeat me is All Might!"

Spidey flexes his fingers, remembering the feel of his foot on his body. It's not too much for him to defeat in a one on one fight.

Sirens nearby take him out of his musing, as police cars stop to surround Trapezius and him. "Alright! The boys in blue!"

"Both of you, deactivate your Quirks and stand down! You're both under arrest," speaks an officer as cops get out aiming their pistols and shotgun.

Izuku looks to them noticing they've their weapons trained on him. 'Wait, me too?' He then drops his head in realization, remembering that he's a vigilante.

"How stupid are you pigs?" Trapezius begins charging, and bullets quickly fire.

Like raindrops on an umbrella, the bullets bounce off as he punches a car into the air and sends two officers behind it flying. The Trapezius then raises his fist and slams it into a car busting through with ease and causing an explosion. He comes before another cop knocked over and slowly raises his foot.

"No!" That fire hydrant from earlier smashes into his head, only denting on Trapezius' headgear skull. "Leave them alone!" he says atop his back.

"Alright. I'll play with you instead!" He reaches back for him as he jumps away, grabbing his leg.

Izuku laments as he gets slammed into the car and then the pavement before thrown to a wall. There others watching the fight in virtual awe as Izuku struggles to stand, costume torn in certain parts. Back on his feet, his senses trigger when Trapezius charges for him now. 'Either I dodge or take the hit.'

Not bothering to even consider the other option, Izuku slides to the left to push the civilians aside, leaving him gripped and taken through the wall with the villain. Busting out the other end and thrown aside, the spider groans as he lays face up on the street. Trapezius then roars before rushing at the bug boy.

Said bug boy pushes himself off the ground and jabs his feet into the thumb head's face. He cringes in pain holding his face, blood coming from the unsealed openings in his hands. Finally given a moment to breathe, Izuku goes into a crouching position and aims his hands over at Trapezius' legs firing webs that attach to his shins. He then pulls him off his feet, knocking the guy over and having him fall face up into the truck behind him.

"Phew…" Izuku looks back at the officers still in pain. He could risk getting arrested, but that won't stop him from being the naive hero he is. "Are you okay?" Seeing him helping one of them up, another cop who has his gun on him lowers the pistol.

In that instance, Izuku's senses turn on. He quickly turns around at the car bumper flung his way. He pushes the cop away before he gets flung in the air and into a police car. He groans while his vision restores. 'I gotta start paying more attention to my Deku Sense… and work on the name.'

The thrower Trapezius storms forth with clear eyes of rage. "You should have stayed out of this, bug."

Staring at him with the flames behind him, Izuku freezes up. His body becomes total static. His mind revokes into trauma.

" _I won't let you hurt h_ _i_ _m Kacchan!_ "

" _Oh, so little Deku thinks he can be a hero! Weaklings like you who can do shit should stay out of trouble!_ "

Stuck in place, ventilating heavily, Izuku lays there trapped in place. Trapezius takes off into a charge. The boy closes his eyes, awaiting his impending pain.

… And waiting. … And waiting?

When nothing came about, he opens his eyes to his vagrant awe. "It must have been scary for you holding against this man. But there's no need to fear anymore."

No way. It's-

"BECAUSE I AM HERE!" Shocked to the bone, the Symbol of Peace All Might has arrived to save the day, holding Trapezius back with a single hand. A single push sends the blue mammal back through that hole.

"Now if you will do yourself a favor and surrender quietly," begins the Symbol of Peace as Trapezius gets back up, "you won't get hurt anymore."

"You call that 'hurt'?!" he barks, getting himself ready for a charge again. "I've been waiting for you! Now it's time-"

"CAROLINA SMASH!" After these words were spoken, winds of pressure explode out of Trapezius's back. The bigger man stumbles backward with a mighty thud, who groans as he lies unconscious.

Having managed to recover, Spidey gets up to see the extent of All Might's power up close. He took him down so easily, and yet he struggled and ultimately choked in the end.

"Amazing… All Might is strong as always!"

"That's our Symbol of Peace!"

"All Might, say you're here!"

The crowd applauds for the strongest hero as he waves to them all. The police get back to work arresting Trapezius Head Gear and dragging him away. All is well.

… except for Izuku who pushes the bumper off of him with ease before standing up. A quick inhale follows a deeper exhale before Izuku leaps away and swings off.

All Might looks up from the crowd to watch the spider boy swing away. "… who was that, anyway?"

Izuku the spider lands just atop a building far from the crime scene. He looks back, his eyes downtrodden in disappointment in himself before turning invisible. While camouflaged, he says, "Better get my backpack," before sneaking from the roof to another roof without using his webs to the location he hid his civilian clothes, hidden at the top of a water tower. Each movement through the half-lit darkness brings to mind his thoughts on what happened to him back then.

Later That Night…

Here he lies face up in bed, eyes focused on the ceiling like a cat to a laser pointer. Holding his vigilante suit in one hand, he sighs while entering the abyss his eyes have gotten lost in. Having lost to the Trapezius, running away from All Might; so much crap has been thrown on him it's burning his eyes.

Will he run into her again? Will there be tougher guys that he'll come across again? Will he have to run away from All Might again? Will he be able to make things right with Uraraka? All these questions reverberate through his mind synced with his anxieties, and that's why he's still lying back quiet with an undead gaze.

…until a knock at his door ends his melancholic malaise. "Izuku, dinner!"

With a sigh, he stuffs his suit underneath the bed and flips to his feet. There's no need to starve for failure.

At the table he sits, eyes surveying the delicious spread consisting of tamagoyaki, white rice, nori, a salad, and teriyaki salmon. Taking a bite out of the fried egg, his sour scowl raises into a smile. This returns when the news comes on television, detailing the occurrence that took place in Musutafu last night.

"With Trapezius Head Gear having forced police away, our Symbol of Peace All Might graced the scene and took out the villain without trouble." It shows recorded footage of All Might victorious. "But the main thing everyone's talking about is this; Musutafu's black vigilante."

The video careens back to show Spider-Man on the screen, surprising the green-haired teenager. His mother turns around to get a good look at the human arachnid, seaweed slipping just on the edge of her lips. "Vigilante? I didn't think those still existed, not counting the Hauler."

"Who?"

"Eh, a creepy slider who gave me directions two years ago. Haven't heard much of him since," she speaks, looking at her food to pick up a fried egg roll. "Back before Quirks had that regulation, people would use them for crimes. Then came those who would use them to stop crime, the original vigilantes. But with the regulations, they're now 100 percent illegal."

Speaking on television is a lady with white fox ears fluffier than any rabbit atop her head and long, steel hair. Her yellow eyes with the slit iris narrow as she sits in a boardroom staring at the camera to her 1 o'clock. She looks livid. "Infuriating that this new generation is so disturbed that they want to become heroes by any means necessary! Going out and-"

Izuku quickly changes the channel to a football game. "Hm? Izuku?"

"It's kind of boring," he says to her before returning to his meal. "She said the same thing yesterday and that kind of kills its impact." Of course, he'd never tell her the real reason. Not until he's confident she'll take it well.

"I don't know; there are heroes who can do dangerous things like that for him," she says while taking her sticks together. Izuku makes a heavy sigh glancing down at the side of the table. "Izuku, in my honest opinion, I was a little alleviated."

His sticks bounce on the table. "Huh?"

"When I found out you didn't make it to the exam, I was relieved…I didn't want you to be in that world." His eyes glance upon his mother with shock, unable to believe what he's hearing. She never wanted him to succeed? "Being a hero is very dangerous if you hadn't noticed; even with a Quirk you'd have to fight against monsters like that thumb man all the time…"

Shocked, Izuku asks, "How long have you felt like that? The entire time?"

"Yes," is her honest reply.

"Mom!" He gets up and heads for his bedroom, locking the door.

His back rests against the wood staring at his bed. All the food he devoured, everything he had to intake, nothing left more of a sour taste than those words. He can't even think about his fight with that Trapezius anymore. His mother never believed in him.

All this time she never wanted him to be a hero, and just went along with it. "Not even she believed I could be a hero…" His eyes glance at where he hid his suit and kicks it further underneath. Hopefully, the depths of dreams can overcome the dark blue of his emotions.

Though, thinking about his earlier freeze-up fighting against that nameless thumb head guy, he slowly begins to wonder if she was right. "If All Might didn't show up, would I have lived through that?"

His thoughts go to the girl he once befriended, and sighs. "Maybe I can't make things right for you, Uraraka…"

…

Elsewhere in Musutafu, a police officer enters the Metropolitan Police Department. He takes a seat in a room sitting before a scrawny man with blond hair in secret. There is a certain thickness of metaphorical intensity.

"So nice to have you back here Yagi," speaks the officer, his plain face conjuring a smile.

"No problem, Tsukauchi," says the blond man in response. "I've been meaning to speak with you again, especially after last night's fracas." His tiny blue eyes narrow downward. "How is our Trapezius buddy?"

Tsukauchi takes out a file he pulled along the way. "Kinniku Baka, arrested three years ago on three accounts of damaging public property, by you. He was released before and hasn't done much since, until last night's incident. Witnesses say he wanted to fight you, for reasons he has been explicitly vocal to share. You'll be surprised to hear."

The most surprising is to hear that coming from his mouth. "As it turns out, he's been told that you were getting weaker, and was eager to get revenge on you."

"Revenge?" Yagi cups his chin as he thinks back on it. "Hmm… now that I think about it, there was this one guy who was causing trouble three years ago and held a family hostage. I took him out with a chop to the head from behind."

"And you couldn't remember that?"

"I beat up villains all the time. Back then, he was just a C-Class scrub, no harder to beat than Rhino Zeros." Yagi then grips his hand into a fist. "He had a tough hide, but even if I had weakened he wouldn't be too hard to crack. I wouldn't be surprised if there was indeed someone trying to actively get rid of me, but if someone told him I was getting weaker then another person is controlling this Trapezius…"

The detective sighs solemnly before showing a picture of Spider-Man. "Another thing is the vigilante who held up against him."

"Vigilante?" asks the off-duty hero while he checks the photo taken about him. "Oh yeah, there was that one person there dressed as a green spider. I had assumed he was a hero."

"Nope, vigilante." The detective then takes the photo back. "I asked around, and according to eyewitnesses, he's been doing small things for others before he jumped in to help stop that guy. It was a good thing he showed up when he did."

"Truly. I'd be impressed if he wasn't breaking the law; hell, I'm still impressed by what I've seen."

"Don't get too impressed by a criminal." The skeletal male smiles, despite his normal friend's serious tone. "Look, I'm not against people doing the right thing, but when someone breaks the law to do it they're still wrong."

"We've had plenty of vigilantes who have acted behind the scenes."

"But I'm not going to just ignore it; heroes don't go after vigilantes, but the police do. And Spider-Man can't be allowed to act against crimes, less his actions inspire others to think wrong."

"I know." Toshinori Yagi sits up, adjusting his suit. "I'd like to look into this."

"That's okay." Tsukauchi's cheeks brighten. "We have someone out there for this spider."

End Chapter

* * *

Kei: And now, before we close this chapter, we will leave a description for the character Trapezius Head Gear, the person we replaced Rhino with. He's a C-Class villain from the manga with no real description or personality but is strong enough to beat back Mount Lady and Kamui Woods while holding hostages. His name Kinniku Baka means muscle headed idiot, something we cooked together.


	5. Never Give Up

__The Amazing Deku__

Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man or My Hero Academia.

Kei: This chapter has been rewritten, majorly.

* * *

 ** _ **Chapter 5: Never Give Up**_**

* * *

Over at the Metropolitan Police Department, Trapezius Head Gear sits in his jail cell. His arms are chained by oversized golden handcuffs. A police officer passes by him, nodding at how tranquil the villain is at the moment.

Though once the cop's attention is turned, a tiny little bee flies in through the windows and approaches Trapezius. It lands on his head, revealed to be artificial in appearance. The bee stings him, a substance entering his body from within the stinger that causes his veins to strain.

Elsewhere…

Bright and early but still blue in the heart, Izuku enters school with his backpack strapped around a single arm. Staring at his feet, his vague expression follows the path before him in solemn darkness. The day goes by in class with relative peace, him having turned in his work that took far too long.

If there's any solace, there's no villain attack. That's why he's on time in Literature class learning about foreign history.

His teacher Sendi Mun presses a button turning the screen on, showing her class a photo of a spider woman. She's stretched back topless, surrounded by others in a black and white canvas painting. Her eyes look out past the fourth wall facing the world hers exists in. "Following in from our lesson, I hope you all completed your assignment. Because we'll be looking into the subject of fate, starting with Greek mythology."

"Question," speaks a classmate of Izuku's, the blue-haired girl from his science club. "What exactly does mythology have to do with Literature?"

"Why, everything Hitomi Yatsu!" she replies. "In many works, people make allusions to mythologies. Many stories you'd never know in detail without knowing about certain myths. Belief in spirits, in religion, in gods is more a part of life than you think; many heroes take inspiration for their costumes from gods. Even science is only able to advance because of mythology."

"…oh." She shrinks back into her seat after the schooling.

"So anyway, back to the lesson." She goes back to the board. "Our subject today hails from Greek mythology, the weaver of fate Arachne. She possesses alternate stories, each of which consists of her challenging Athena in hopes of victory. Her result became-"

"Just another day," Izuku mutters as he drones out the lesson.

No point in thinking about his fate, not while he's unable to handle villains and criminals. Not while no one believes in him. Not while that picture of the black widow spider lady is staring at him.

Wait, is she? He focuses for a bit looking at the picture, noticing the eyes aren't just focused on nothing. Like a true painting, the eyes seem to follow his shifting head. "That's creepy."

That statement escalates, or in a better term, exacerbates when he sees a single eye closed and open. Raising a hand, he is quickly allowed to head to the nurse's office. "I think this depression is affecting my sanity."

Later as the school day ends, Izuku sits by the school gates checking a jar of his white stuff. Whether or not he'll continue, that stuff needs to stay full for emergencies.

After an examination, he says, "Looks like this should hold me over for the week. I gotta find a better way to get materials."

"Midoriya?" He quickly puts the jar behind him when a familiar voice calls out to him. Glancing forward he spots his friend Momo just before him. Dressed in the UA uniform, she's refreshingly beautiful.

"Oh, Yaoyorozu! Wh-What brings you here?"

"I saw the news and I wanted to check up to see if you're okay." She smiles as she looks at him, his eyes never leaving her gorgeous gaze. The girl adjusts her hair blocking her eyes saying, "You never called me."

"Well-"

"Oh, so this is that boy you were talking about." The spider lad looks over behind his accomplish in crime where he sees compatriots with her, and with a glance at their uniforms, he can tell they're all from UA like her.

The first person he notices has Super Saiyan-Esque blond hair with a lightning bolt colored black on the side of the bang just covering his left eye. Those same eyes are gold and black as well. The second is a shorter lady, who maybe just crouching, with rather long dark seaweed green hair with the end wrapped into a bow. She has rather wide eyes that are pure black from the iris to the pupil, and a wide mouth. The third and last person is a girl, rather slender, with onyx eyes and short, purple hair that contain asymmetrical bangs hanging off the sides of her head. The most notable things about her are her earlobes stretching down in the shape of earphone jacks. She's the only one wearing her vest over her uniform.

The golden-eyed one looks rather dull despite his smile. The crouching one has an expression that is rather unreadable to the spider teen; even though her mouth and curved downward she doesn't look sad or bored. As for the third person, she's more spacing out vaguely looking at him.

"Hmph. He doesn't look like much," says the blond while examining Izuku.

Izuku looks back to Momo and asks, "Who're they?"

"Fellow students at UA," Momo tells him, before gesturing her hands to introduce her classmates. "This is Kaminari. She's Asui, and this is Jiro. Like me, they're all Class 1-A in the hero course. Everyone, this is Midoriya, the guy I told you all about."

Asui, the girl with the long hair, comes up to Izuku closely causing him to back away with the tomato impression returning. "Did you give Yaoyorozu all those strategies?" she asks, her voice delivering a dialect he does not yet recognize.

"Strategies?" He turns an eye over to Momo, who pokes her fingers sheepishly.

"I may have told them that you gave me some ideas for improving the usage of my Quirk," she confesses.

"Wait, you took my idea? But I figured you'd already thought of that, what with how smart you already are." Missing the redness on her cheeks, he looks back at Jiro staring at him. "Hm?"

"What's that?" asks the girl with the long earlobes shaped like phone jacks. One of her ears points to the jar behind Izuku.

"Oh, it's-"

"Why does it look like semen?" Kaminari asks abruptly.

Of course, he and the girls get set off, Jirou glaring with redden cheeks, Momo holding a hand to her mouth, and Izuku flailing his arms about almost dropping his collection. He quickly retorts by saying, "It's not that! Why would you even think that?!"

"It's white, it's sticky looking, and it's hidden behind your back. It's semen."

"And that's why you get this!" One of her earphone jacks shoots up and jabs him in the side of the head, causing him to scream.

"Those can move?" Izuku, with pen and notebook already out for some inexplicable reason, writes down notes on her ability. Apparently, he's already gotten past the assumption about his web fluid and has left it behind him to write. "They move so precise and quick and can stretch. It could work well in covert operations, and with their size, they can sneak through small openings." More murmuring follows, and many people walk away from the group in response.

"Huh…" The earphone jack girl gives him a curious look. "You came to that understanding just from seeing it once?"

"Yeah," he says, shrinking back a bit sheepish. "It's a hobby of mine, writing stuff down about Quirks, how to better utilize them, and how to get over them."

"So your book has notes on pro heroes too?" asks Asui.

"Pretty much."

"Can we see?" she asks with curiosity.

"Hey any chance we can do this later?" asks Kaminari while rubbing his head, still trembling from before. "Ain't got much time before I gotta get back home and study."

"Well, I might have…" Izuku looks over at Momo, who makes a stare quickly followed by a narrowing look. "No, I guess I have nothing left to do."

Hoping no one noticed that exchange, Izuku follows them leaving out of the building. While leaving, none of them notice the others of that school watching them make their exit.

The blue-haired girl from before notices her classmate being so open and applaud of these others. Her eyes narrow with a scowl. "He's pretty much ignoring us."

Back with Izuku and the others, they're busy walking through the streets of Musutafu conversing about heroics. Asui and Jiro look over the notes left from years of research and excessive thinking, as visibly impressed as one would expect.

The purple-haired one asks, "So if I did it more like that it could work better?"

"That's one way, yes."

She looks aside with a frown as a slight redness spreads on her cheeks. "Wish I had thought of that."

"Midoriya." Asui's sudden words grasp their attention. "I preferably say what's on my mind, and here I wish to speak it if that's okay."

"Uh, okay, Miss Asui."

"You can call me Tsuyu," she says with a smile before taking a look at him directly. "If you like heroes so much, why is it you're not in a hero school?"

Such a surprising adamant question causes the rest of the youngsters to eye the green-haired teenager, except for Momo concerning obvious reasons. Before she could make a response, Izuku tells them all blankly, proudly, and as clear as possible: "I had no Quirk."

Their range of facial expressions reverberates throughout the collection of impressions: confusion, awe, and pity. Clearly, that short sentence explains enough to them. The yellow-haired one says, "Man, that must suck being Quirkless."

An earphone jack raises just behind him, causing the boy to shrink away from her. "I'm just saying! I mean, I didn't even know Quirkless people still existed!"

"That's a rude thing to say," Asui tells him, sticking her tongue out ready to strike him.

Momo, having been left on the sidelines from the current conversation, watches with a smile at Izuku holding the conversation. He's come a long way from the stuttering mess she first met. 'Maybe if he can connect with more people he can put being a vigilante aside.'

Turning to Tsuyu, he prepares to ask a question, until flinching. 'Uh oh.' Looking behind him, he searches around for something.

Jirou raises her head. "Wait, what's that noise?"

"Midoriya?" Before he could answer Tsuyu's obvious question, he glances up when he notices smoke rising above.

Izuku huffs before saying, "Fire," and running off in that direction.

"Midoriya!" shouts Momo before following after. The others give pursuit as well.

The teenagers come to the next block, where a large collection of others have gathered. A three-story apartment complex has caught on fire; the roof has taken

"Whoa, the building's on fire!" shouts Kaminari looking at the pink villain.

"We can see that, Kaminari," says Tsuyu with a stare.

Momo, however, isn't as concerned with him, instead just looking around for the nearest hero. "No one… which means…" Looking back, she sees that Izuku is already gone, taken off to the nearest alleyway.

She glances over at her classmates, glad about the distraction provided, and follows him. There behind the dumpster, she sees him already in costume with his mask on while strapping on his belt. Has he been wearing that underneath the whole time?

"Midoriya…" she speaks, just as he's about to put on his mask. "You don't have to do this."

"I gotta…" he says, tightening his gloves before adjusting his web-shooters.

"You don't have to do this."

"I do!"

"Just wait for a hero to arrive-"

"It might be too late by then!" he shouts, stuffing his web fluid bottle into the bag before handing it to her. "No regret, Yaoyorozu."

She refuses the bag and shouts, "Midoriya, look at you!" The spider boy's hands are shaking. "Can you really do this?! Aren't you scared?!"

"Of course I am. But, I have no choice." Behind the mask, Izuku grows an intense face of determination to overcome the trauma in his memory. "Even if no one believes in me, even if I'm not a hero, even if I don't have to, I'm going to. Now please, step aside."

She pauses staring into his eyes through those one-way lenses. Before long she accepts his back and steps aside, watching as he leaps into action swinging for the crime scene. Defeated, the rich student gives chase, clutching his bag tightly. "Please, remember your promise."

Swinging onto the scene, Izuku reaches the complex at the same time as a window explodes outward landing on a building a street away. He stares at possible entrances and notes people filing out as fast as they could from the front thanks to assistance from the nearby police. 'So far so good. Maybe I won't be needed.'

His hopes are aggravated when he hears a scream from the third floor. He spots someone by a window waving out for help, a little girl. "Oh no…"

Not a second later after seeing the girl in peril, Izuku jumps from the roof and fires a web line to pull him through the window the girl is in with a zip. Landing on glass, Izuku looks around and spots the child huddled in the fetal position.

"Don't worry; I gotcha."

"My big brother! He's trapped in my room!" she says as the spider vigilante picks her up.

"Don't worry; I'll get you out of here first." Izuku goes to the window and climbs out, standing horizontally on the wall. He glances over and sees the police watching him. Using his webs he attaches it to the child's abdomen and lets her fall, his webs a bungee and zipline at the same time. Once at street level, the police take the girl and he releases control of his webs.

From afar he notes Momo and the others watching his actions: Kaminari is in awe, Asui is quiet, Jirou is recording everything, and Momo looks incredibly worried. "One down, one to go," he says to himself before going back inside of the building.

Elsewhere...

No longer stuck having to work in boardrooms, Toshinori Yagi in plain and indistinguished casuals walks along the streets of Musutafu carrying a bag of stuff. Checking his watch for the time he casually sighs. "Well, better get home. It's almost time for-"

The skeletal human stops when the sounds of destruction catch his attention. He quickly moves to the scene, catching sight of the burning building before him. "Oh no…"

Back to the action, Izuku runs through the bedroom inferno shouting, "Hello! Is anyone else here!?"

"Help!" He hears this muffled voice not too far from his position. He turns down the hall and sees a door covered in flames where the voice came from. "In here! The door's too hot!"

"Hold on, I'm coming!" While he puts aside why the voice sounds familiar, he rushes to the door and raises his right leg. With a powerful thrust, he kicks down the door with ease, the sudden gust of wind sending flames and heat upward in his face causing him to cover his face instinctively.

Through his protective lenses he spots the person hiding in this room without a window. He approaches the boy no older than he is, pausing when he recognizes him. It's a flat face boy with dark green hair.

One Izuku remembers all too well.

" _It's really cruel to do that, Kacchan!" Izuku stands before a frightened child in defense, though he looks just as scared. "I won't let you hurt him!"_

" _Oh, so little Deku thinks he can be a hero! Weaklings like you who can't do shit should stay out of trouble!" These are his words as he comes forth to assault the green-haired crybaby, along with three others: one is a chubby boy with red pterodactyl wings, another is a boy with rocks all over his arms, and the other has extremely long fingers._

"Nobita…" mutters Izuku as he stares at the boy.

"Who… who are you?" asks Nobita staring at Spider-Man.

Izuku grips his fingers tightly, all those memories of torture returning to his mind the minute his eyes lock onto Nobita. Should he just turn away?

Contemplating this choice for even a second, he slaps himself in the face and fires a web line that attaches to the guy. He then pulls, bringing the teen over and having him crash onto his right shoulder and arm. "The guy who's getting you out of here, so hold on tight and don't look back."

"All I can see IS back!"

"Then just stare at the floor! If anyone's going to panic, it's gonna be me!" Izuku then turns around and runs out the room, just as the ceiling collapses. Knowing that he just saved one of his bullies, Izuku notices that in his heart he doesn't hate or regret what he did.

Reaching the hallway, Izuku comes to a stop when the floor begins to break apart. He gives a light groan and takes a left heading into the kitchen to cut around the pitfall. The fire is starting to cut off his paths. Pretty soon, they'll both be extinguished in this manmade hell.

That's when an idea reaches his brain. "Hey, do you have a fire extinguisher here?"

"Kitchen sink!" Nobita says, causing Izuku to quickly turn to the sink next to him and rip open the handle with one hand. He pulls out a red extinguisher and aims the nozzle. With a squeeze foam is sprayed out and douses flames leading to the window he came in from before dashing.

While running, his senses tingle. Izuku checks above to see that the ceiling is coming down including a support beam. Acting fast, the boy tosses Nobita off of him to the window just as the beam falls, pinning the vigilante to the floor.

The bully looks back at Izuku, fearful when he sees that the guy who saved him just got taken out. "Hey! Are you alright?!"

"Of course not!" he shouts back, pushing up to give himself breathing room. Groaning and coughing, Izuku shouts, "Go! Get to the window!" He waits for Nobita to get to the opening, and fires a web line at his chest. "Now, use that to get out! I'm not going anywhere with this thing on me."

Crying, Nobita uses the web to climb down the side of the building with poor propelling techniques. Though he gets about two-thirds of the way down before the web is cut by fire. Screaming, Nobita falls into the arms of a police officer and remains crying well after the rescue.

"Big brother!" shouts the girl from before as she and her mother run to the boy.

Another cop looks up, saying, "I think that's the last of them… but…"

Momo looks on with intense worry. Izuku managed to save two people, but he's still in there. 'Please, Midoriya…'

Back inside, Izuku groans as he tries to push the support beam off of him. With only the fire extinguisher for use, his options are limited. But not impossible. 'I've only a couple minutes left before I'm burned alive. There's a time limit to how long a fire extinguisher can be used. I could push this off, but I don't have any room to do so. I can't get my hands on the floor properly to lift this…'

He then thinks further on it, and looks down at the floor before testing it with his other hand. A thought then occurs to him as he puts his plan into action. 'It's risky, but it'll work.'

Using his free hand, Izuku pounds the floor with it. Just as he expected, he can hear creaking as the fire is weakening everything in the building. He hits the ground with all his strength again, until the third strike breaks through the floor. Using that same hand to fire a line at the ceiling and hang in place, the support beam falls off of him and crashes through the second floor until hitting the first.

Izuku descends on the line he has to get a good look at the remaining floor covered in flames. He tosses the extinguisher to the flames and hangs there waiting. "If that video was true to reality, it'll only take less than a minute to explode. And once exploded-"

With a kaboom, the fire extinguisher detonates and releases the collection of chemicals. The foam spreads and douses a large area. Izuku kicks off the line he's holding onto to land in the clearing, his added weight causing the floor to shift. 'Gotta go now!' He jumps forward busting through the glass before the floor could completely collapse and exits to the outside.

Though as he descends, he shoots a web line to swing in a diagonal arc and propel into the air, dodging the fire truck that has come by to finally quell the flames. From there he lands atop another building.

"He did it!" shouts Kaminari as the crowd goes wild clapping it up for the hero of the day.

Jirou looks down at her phone with a strong redness across his cheeks as she uploads the video she recorded. "That was so cool…"

Momo looks up at the boy, still forever clutching his bag tightly to her chest. Her eyes quell the weather within. "Thank goodness…" Though getting a good look, she can tell that the boy is injured and vastly tired by the way he leans against something.

The spider boy up on the roof sits against the entrance to the building, sighing while holding his right arm. As it was the arm pinned by the support beam and holding the fire extinguisher it took more damage than any part of him. "I need to rest." He hears loud footsteps, glancing over to spot Mount Lady has finally made it with Backdraft.

"Oh, good." Izuku then extends his arm to swing off into the city.

Elsewhere…

Having witnessed everything, the class of UA walks to the train station together underneath the fading twilight slowly coloring the canvas of the skies a dark shade of blue. With the drop in temperature pushing them faster ahead, Kaminari checks the video Jirou uploaded everything he could about the fight.

"That was pretty amazing. I can't believe Spider-Man is real. Sero will be pleased to see the tape used this way."

"He's much cooler than I'd thought he'd be," says Jirou while looking up and around, smiling.

"He shouldn't have gotten involved," adds Asui with a finger to her mouth. She checks back at where Momo is, still holding Izuku's backpack. "Yaoyorozu?"

"I'm fine." She sounds flustered, no doubt, for reasons she could not respond to or explain. How could she anyway? It's a secret of his, and only his. She checks her phone when a popular noise comes out of it. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Izuku left his backpack behind."

"That was clumsy," says Jirou again. "I figured he'd stick around to check the fight out, and yet he ran away like a coward…"

"It's not a big deal." As much as she would like to correct her, Momo says only that much. "You guys make sure you go straight home. I'll-" With a verbal yoink, the backpack is swiftly stolen from the busty teen's hands, leaving a small 'eh' to escape her lips in response.

"I'll pass it on," says the new holder, a boy with spiky ash-blond hair wearing the same uniform as his other peers.

There is many a shout of, "Bakugo," in confusion and shock, with the walking nuke throwing the bag over his back before making his way off. There's not even a farewell or a wave as he takes off with a glare from those crimson marbles he calls eyes to Yaoyorozu and then whatever space is in front of him.

"Was he there the whole time?" This is Kaminari.

Back to Action…

Landing out of sight against the glass window of a building, Izuku takes a minute to remove his sleeve. On his right arm he spots bruises from the rescue and a burn mark on his hand. 'With all that adrenaline I still kept going even when I got hit.'

Izuku takes a sigh reattaching his sleeve before aiming with his refilled web-shooters to the nearest of the tall buildings. Jumping with enough strength to destroy the surface he's been clinging to – shards of what he stood on fly outward following his feet as he swings for his next destination through the vast array of lights polluting the skies.

'Yaoyorozu got my text, so I'll just head home and get my stuff back from her.' He continues swinging overhead, many people catching sight of him down below for the angel in flight he makes out to be.

Eventually, he reaches his home landing just atop the apartment. 'Alright. No one is around. I'll make this quick.'

With a swiftness, only someone of his speed can muster he crawls to his room's window and opens it ever so smoothly using only his left hand. He moves in through the slight opening climbing to his ceiling, using his right foot to close the glass shut. Climbing along the top of his room he reaches his open bedroom door and closes it before landing just in front of it. Mask pulled away, bruises on his face visible, he realizes he's safely home and turns around.

And comes face to face with his guest. "You look like shit."

"Kacchan?!" he suddenly shouts, losing his perfect equilibrium and dropping on his behind.

"Izuku honey? Is that you?" asks his mother loudly on the other end.

"Uh," Kacchan gestures to the door, "yeah mom!"

"How long were you home?"

"J-Just woke up actually!" he lies, flustered in his tone. "Why is Kacchan here?"

"Katsuki wanted to give you something you lost." Said boy holds up the backpack, tossing it on his All Might apparel bed.

"Oh, I see!" He goes to his bag and unzips it to pull out his casuals. "Phew."

"What the fuck did you think you were doing, jumping into a burning building when you had no damn reason to?"

"Please keep it down-"

"That's an unlikely thing to happen!" he retorts, interrupting the boy before he could finish. "You ran in to save two people, and got hurt in the process."

Here, the emerald protagonist gets a little miffed. "At least I did something besides waiting around recording destruction. Somebody had to save them."

"Yeah…" The walking nuke's attitude burns down the air, building up a dense atmosphere of tension. "It doesn't matter what you do out there; you're still not a hero. If I was out there-"

"But you weren't." Bakugo grabs his costume's collar, lifting it to him with that wonderful attitude of his.

"What's that supposed to fucking mean?!"

"Kacchan, let go. I got homework, and I want to treat this burn."

Bakugo releases him, heading to the door. "One day you're gonna see just how little that power of yours matters, and how pointless you becoming a vigilante is when I debut as a professional hero and become the greatest hero of all!" He then opens the door and walks out with a huff in his voice.

"Just need to work on that attitude."

"I heard that!"

On the other side of the door, Bakugo bursts forward stepping outside the home as rudely as possible. As he does Inko watches the news, once again the local news. Her worries skyrocket when she sees that an apartment complex was hit by a bomb, enkindling everything.

"Oh dear… maybe we should move," says Inko as she sits back. "It feels like more dangerous things have started to turn up the past year."

She glances over in the hallway hearing a noise, and sees her son taking out the first aid kit from the bathroom. Cue hysteria. "IZUKU!"

"Uwah!" Surprised, the boy almost drops the box. He then watches his mother scurry across the floor like a bug toward him. "Mom, you scared me."

She stands and takes the box using her Quirk. The mother then looms over his body a quick minute, noticing his hand. "Where did you get that burn?"

"J-Just…" Think of a lie. "Just an accident during school."

"I didn't know they performed fire drills with actual fires now…" she says, already catching onto his BS. The woman starts to get teary-eyed. "What really happened?"

"No mom, it WAS an accident. It was just science-related…"

"So no one's bullying you in school again?"

And it goes back and forth like this for a while.

Elsewhere…

"Step back!" Police fire at the bulking bruiser before them, who walks despite all the bullets hitting and falling flat. Unlike before, they are bent inward.

"ALL MIGHT!"

* * *

Kei: End Chapter


	6. Rematch Target

__The Amazing Deku__

Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man or My Hero Academia.

Kei: This chapter has been rewritten

* * *

 _ ** _ **Chapter 6:**_**_ _ ** _ **Rematch**_**_

* * *

Dawn breaks over the land of the rising sun. Or, it already has hours ago.

Left in his bed fast asleep with his hand covered to heal the wounds made from that night, Izuku snores as he remains campy serene yet messy with a right leg draped off his bed twitching. He rolls over in his bed, dropping and hitting his face on books he left out. A groan erupts from his throat emitted by the pain, on a single knee as he awakens.

"Huh. What time is it?" He looks around for his alarm clock, also shaped in fashion like everything else around him as the Symbol of Peace, and checks the time. "UWA!"

Quickly he runs out the bedroom door dressed in his school uniform. He then checks the bandages around his burnt hand and widens his eyes in surprise. His hand is completely healed. No scar left either. "Huh? But first degree burns take seven days to heal."

Thinking about it, his body doesn't feel as heavy or damaged despite what happened last night either. Maybe his spider body comes with enhanced healing too. "Alright! That's good to know!"

After tossing the bandages in the trash Izuku heads into the living room. Unexpectedly, his mother isn't around and neither is breakfast. "I guess I'm picking up something along the way…"

Strapping his bag to his back he checks his phone for the time again just to gain a better scale on how late he is, realizing doing it normally won't get him there on time. An idea comes to mind, and he practically shrugs to it. "Well, in for a yen or however that saying goes."

Minutes later, Izuku climbs out from his window dressed as the spider vigilante before making a leap swinging into the city. 'Gotta increase my speed.'

With a mighty swing, he goes high up and careens down into a nosedive for the pavement at intense dropping speed. Firing a web line he zips between cars soaring through the air like a bullet that has missed its target until making another dive that repeats the process once more; the exhilarating feeling of soaring in almost flight more than he could ever have felt before the incident, something that almost makes up for being a vigilante.

"I should have done this sooner! This is much faster than transportation!" In another dive, he stretches his arm out to fire a line, before feeling his senses turn on to some form of danger. 'Hmm? What am I in danger of?'

Coming up high again, he fires a web line to take his danger sense seriously. It is here that the danger he was warned about comes to pass; his web capsule runs empty. Quickly opening the other one he fires from the other, and nothing.

"Why do I KEEP forgetting THAT!?" he screams as he soars into the side of a building, face planting at almost breakneck speed and hitting hard enough to leave an imprint of himself.

After recovering enough to come out of his pain-induced stupor, Spider-Man sits along the side of the building checking his web-shooters. As he replaces the old capsule with the new and inserts it into his belt, he starts writing down notes about his plight. 'Note to self; make self-replacing shooters.'

Once done, he gets up and prepares to head for school. "Get out of the way!" Not even hesitating, Izuku stops in the air and zips himself to the nearest building by pulling using a web line. He then glances down at the streets below.

There down in a street fight are the heroes Mount Lady and Kamui Woods, against the shoulder man Trapezius Head Gear. The woodman has fallen forward with a busted arm, and the giant lady human-sized grasping her shoulder. Both don't look too good.

Trapezius himself also looks different; his muscles are far more defined with obvious veins just ready to pop and ooze. The big guy thrusts out a middle finger. He shouts, "Get your sneak-ass out of here now, All Might! This is the rematch!"

'Is he still after All Might? Why?' Izuku stares down while trying to come up with a plan. If two pros can't take him down then he may have to wait for All Might after all, especially if he's powered up.

"If no one's gonna talk, then I'm gonna force him out!" The shoulder head guy turns to a family trapped in a car behind him.

"No time to wait anymore." Just as the villain moves for the car, Izuku leaps down from the wall to attack. He swings on a web he made and uses it to come down into an arc, kicking and launching Trapezius into the side of a building.

Izuku lands after his kick and grabs the car door ripping it open. The family of three inside screams as he does so. Ignoring it, he shouts, "Please run! You're not safe here!"

He then steps away from the car and faces the shoulder man returning to the scene. "You again?!" Trapezius shouts upon seeing Spider-Man.

Looking at him, Izuku remembers it. Those thoughts of trauma that froze him up are coming back. 'No… don't think about it.' He looks back at the family still in the car.

'No time to be afraid. Talk, Izuku. Do anything to get over it.' "Why are you doing this? You lost to All Might!"

"Not this time!" Trapezius flexes his arm. "Thanks to that dosage of Trigger, I'm now twenty times stronger than before!"

Scanning him, Izuku can tell that's true; despite fighting two pros and getting kicked into a building, he doesn't have a scratch on him. He's not even sweating, except the face. Wait… is there a reason for that?

Trapezius brings Izuku out of his thoughts by asking, "What's your stake in this, huh? Where do you get off wasting my time and your life?"

The arachnid looks aside. That's the question of the generation. So many times he's been trying to wonder that, and understand himself more. But, Izuku has a perfect answer for that: "Nothing at all. Whenever I see someone in trouble, my body moves on its own. When someone needs rescuing, I won't hesitate to save them. Or, I can't. Which is just more than I can say for you."

The audience surrounding them listens in close having taken in his words of a compound with structure and the heart of his resolve just earlier. Trapezius shouts, "And just what CAN you say?!"

Under his mask, he makes a nervous smile. "You're an idiot."

A tick mark forms over his shoulder headgear. "… what?"

"An idiot, a dope head, a scmeckledorfed muscle for hire," Izuku says, adding to what he spoke seconds ago. "You come here trying to cause damage to the city because you got a grudge against All Might when you could do so much more with your power! Hell, so many people would kill to have the strength to reach a pro hero's level and all you can do is cause problems for yourself!"

More veins pulsate at those true words. "Now, not everyone wants to be some glorified cop-"

"And the worst part is you're wasting your time; everyone knows that All Might is working at UA High as a teacher so he's not going to be able to fight you at all!" At that, everyone stares at Trapezius.

After a bit, he pounds his fist into his hand, saying, "Oh yeah!"

"YOU REALLY DIDN'T KNOW?!" Almost everyone shouts.

Now the pink muscle guy is turning red. "W-Whatever! I'll just get his attention for later tonight by murdering a couple of people! Maybe even a vigilante too."

"I've heard enough!" Kamui Woods moves in using his branches to attack Trapezius.

He gets caught, but easily rips out of the prison and grabs hold of the branch still attached to him, throwing the hero into a car. "Guess you're first!"

Before he could, a car comes down at Trapezius from above and smashes him into the ground. Izuku lands next to it. 'If that didn't work, then there's always plan B.' Much to his displeasure, the car is lifted and tossed into the air. The crowd screams in terror as it comes their way.

Luckily, Izuku leaps over and grabs hold of the hood and lights, flipping himself with the vehicle to land on the ground. He then slowly places it down with a groan. "Phew."

His spider-sense turns on when the villain comes charging at him. He fires webbing that hits the man in the face. The villain grabs the webs and pulls it off, breathing in heavily while wiping the sweat off his face.

'I knew it.' Watching as the Trapezius guy recovers, he runs off at a steady pace. "How about a nice fun game of following the leader?"

Knowing he's following because he's not exactly quiet about it what with the tremors that erupt every few seconds promoted by his feet stomping the earth and the obnoxious snorting, Izuku starts thinking about his on-the-fly plan. 'Okay, let's see; only large cities with high rising buildings would have those things, but coming to a utility tunnel is less likely. He won't even be able to fit in one of those. Instead…'

He comes before a spa building and enters, coming before the counter lady. Giving a polite wave, because his very appearance is promoting fear for some masking bloody reason, he asks as nicely as he can despite his situation, "Where are your steam rooms?"

She politely points down the hall but only for a second, for lo and behold the shoulder jerk has made his appearance. Busting through the door he stands, everyone else running away out of fear. "Thought you could lose me huh? Rule number one when fighting; never let the bad guy see you bleed."

"The game isn't over yet!" This joke leads the chase down the hall, where our emerald protagonist runs along the wall dodging the impactful crash. He then enters the sauna, quickly hitting the max temperature.

Inside the small yet spacious, blue sauna, Izuku takes a seat on the counter while he waits. As he does the air thickens within the room quickly, surrounding him in a white blanket so hard he's losing more sweat than blood at this rate. If he thought hard enough his thoughts could be written out on the misty canvas.

Soon his guest arrives, squeezing into the rather large door. "Good, you're finally where I want you."

"Yeesh. Getting hot in here for ya?" he asks, waving to his Trapezius buddy.

Of course, this gets a fist thrust at him. Sliding underneath his legs Izuku closes the door, before quickly bouncing around the place as fast as his gash would let him. From the ceiling to the glass wall to the floor in front of Trapezius Head Gear, the spectacular spider in red, black, and green makes his hops about; despite effectively dodging all his attacks, he's keeping it rather close to Trapezius' range to essentially avoid his blows without him moving so far as a meter in any direction.

A total of two minutes go by before the arachnid slows down. He isn't the only one as well; despite not a single scratch on him Trapezius is, ironically, a little low on steam.

"You can't…keep this up…forever…" His tone sounds more lazy and drone-like now. His mouth starts to look dry.

"What's wrong? Ya stopped spouting off," says Spider-Man before landing out of the sealed space he put him in.

It's only a matter of time now. "So, I realized that everyone lost to you because they tried to hurt you when they couldn't."

"Yeah… That was dumb…" he says between gasps, face so drenched his eyes burn. "Boss used Trigger and boosted my Quirk! I'm… impenetrable now… Nothing can beat me!"

"Yeah, that's true." Izuku walks just in front of him, stepping back again to avoid his slowly grasping hand. "But if nothing can get in, nothing can get out either. Your face has to sweat for your entire body because the rest of you can't perspire. It's probably enough under most conditions, but in a sauna?"

He makes a weak swipe again. Not even bothering to dodge, he pushes his entire body. The Trapezius lands with a light thud as he breathes so fast he may as well be hyperventilating. "Hopefully, whatever Trigger is starts sweating out of ya."

"I… hate you… so much…" he mutters while groaning, unable to move another inch.

Izuku lands on top of his body, crotch to feet knees bent staring at the big man. He points Trapezius' face and asks, "Who sent you after All Might?"

No response. He's out of it.

His body's even shrinking, no longer the bulking bruiser. "Oh well. I guess I've done all I can."

The gashed spider stands up feeling his blood still coming out. He webs him down to the floor and turns down the heat. Hearing the police sirens nearing closer with each passing second, he climbs out of the window just in time to see Mount Lady and Kamui Woods staring at him. "Oh, good. You got this right?"

He prepares to run away, stopping at her voice. "Wait! Did you…" He looks back as he sticks to a wall. "Thanks for helping."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not." The Titanic beauty glances to the side with a slight redness in her cheeks. "I'll make sure to pay you back for that."

"Uh, sure." And with that, he takes off climbing up the wall.

Kamui eyes him as he leaves. "Another one…"

As Izuku makes his exit from the scene, he swings off for school. He checks his phone while swinging from a thread for the time. "If I hustle I can still make it in time!"

While swinging, his thread is cut, and Izuku ends up falling to a building. He rolls along the floor up to his feet. "What was that?!"

' _Nice moves, Spider-Man._ ' A voice in his head catches Izuku's attention, causing him to look around for the source of it. ' _Four o'clock._ '

Turning to that cardinal position, he glances at the person approaching him only to immediately burn up inside his mask. The figure is dressed in black leather, from what he can tell, which has white fluff on her collar, with a face mask that exposes her mouth and eyes. Her gloves are the same shade of ice white, including her hair. She wears shoes of the same blanch shade as well. Though the longer he looks, the more he sees the detail of her outfit; the darkness on her body is so tightly held that every last curve and muscle isn't left to the imagination. Even the front is exposing cleavage the way only a tight suit can hold.

Seeing her he assumes a label on her. "A burglar?"

"How rude," she speaks, her voice a seductive trance. "You have offended me, and now you must pay the price."

"Y-You're gonna…" Izuku stutters with his words as she approaches him, a bit of sway in her hips. No matter what he wishes to say he can't even bust out. Each step twists and turns her waist in a way he couldn't ignore. Luckily his mask is on.

"Going somewhere, Spider-Man?"

"Y-You don't want to fight me."

"Now now." She places a finger to his lips. "Cats don't fight spiders." Her foot plants into his stomach, sending him backward. "We just bat them around."

She spins in the air to throw another kick, but he jumps to the side on all fours as she slips to the edge. ' _ _Nice shot cutie.__ '

"Get out of my head!" He suddenly says, having heard a voice in his head. This distracts him enough before he could react to his spider-sense, and gets pushed to the floor.

"Distraction." She stretches her hand back, claws retracting. She rears them back to swipe, but he kicks her off with both legs before flipping to all fours. The lady rolls in the air onto her hands and feet too before rushing forward.

The woman swipes at him as soon as he stands back up with the right hand, causing Izuku to deflect it. She follows up with another from her left upward, but he also blocks, but not as strong as he wanted to. She then spins in the air mounting a back kick that plants her heel into his chest knocking him on his back.

'She's good! She is far better coordinated than Trapezius.' "Does Miss Distraction have a name?"

"Of course, my dear," she begins, pulling out a shuriken in the shape of a cat. "You can call me Black Cat." She rears her hand back to mark her throw.

Before she could, webbing covers her hand trapping the shuriken in her grasp. More attached to her feet, and the woman is pulled off her footing hitting the back of her head. Another splash of webbing attaches to her other hand, trapping her in place on the roof.

"While I would love to fight you more and ask about your Quirk, I have an appointment to make." Izuku then jumps over the roof.

Black Cat extends her claws to slice off the webbing and stand up. She then heads to the roof pulling a pistol from her left hip. Sadly, as she goes to aim, the spider has disappeared. There is no sight of him anywhere.

Sighing, the cat woman takes out a flip phone and rapidly presses numbers to make a call. "This is Black Cat… he got away. I'll have to go about this differently."

…

" _What an intriguing sight to behold._ " A blue monitor forged into the wall of a dimly lit room shows a video of Spider-Man's scuffle with Trapezius Head Gear.

"That was pretty cool."

"I can't believe all that work to make him tougher than All Might failed. Losing to a vigilante in a contest of strength…"

A small object flies in towards the monitor, the blue illumination revealing it as a yellow jacket. The yellow and black striped insect lands on the side of the plasma television, its stinger is a USB drive. It inserts into the side, and the screen shows a picture in picture box of what's been recorded;

Videotaped from just outside the spa house through a window, it shows Spider-Man and Trapezius entering the sauna. After waiting a bit, the arachnid pulls him out as his regular state. "He reverted…"

"It couldn't have worn off. He must have done something, this Spider-Man. Who is he anyway?"

The two voices turn their eyes to their third party.

" _ _Spider-Man… check the registry for any spider type Quirk. This might be that mistake.__ "

Later…

Sendi Mun looks around the class, taking note of all the students present and accounted for. As she does, the door bursts open and in rushes Izuku dressed in his school attire, panting heavily. "Am I-"

"Late again Midoriya," she tells him callously. "So late you are that maybe you should consider sleeping at the school; that way you'll start showing up at the first second." She then hands him a slip of paper. "Schedules run the world, Midoriya; if you can't be on time for something as easy as school, no job in the world will hire you, and if you can remember that you'll be after school at that time cleaning crap off the floor."

Sighing, Izuku takes his seat as he gets laughed at by his adoring public. Just another day in the life of Spider-Man.

End Chapter


	7. Momo Yaoyorozu: Origin

_The Amazing Deku_

Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man or My Hero Academia.

Kei: This chapter is a rewrite. Well, they'll all be. But this less than others.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7: Momo Yaoyorozu: Origins**_

* * *

"Everyone, file in neatly in order from your ID and properly-"

"My God, will you shut the fuck up?"

"Bakugo, language!"

Over at UA, the class of 1-A gathers together at the banks of their campus stationed before a bus the size of a commercial one. This blue and white vessel as large as a Greyhound opens its doors, allowing the twenty 14 to 16-year-old children to enter at their own volition and pace. The walking nuke Bakugo makes his entrance as the last person, sitting next to the earphone girl Jirou begrudgingly.

To the surprise of the first person speaking, a boy encased head to toe in white and blue armor with a cerulean cape attached who possesses glasses and a strict facial expression, the bus is nowhere near what he was expecting – hence why he's in such a depressed state. He sits in the middle of the bus on the left the third of four others, facing Momo, who is dressed in a revealing skin-tight red suit.

"It was this type of bus…" he mutters as humiliated as possible, pounding his knees as the bus takes them further along to their destination.

"It's not that big a deal," says a boy with spiky red hair sitting just next to him.

The creating girl holds up her smartphone watching a video effectively as time passes them within the bus. A bright smile widens across her face as she sighs with relief while her dark onyx eyes view the screen. It shows the Spider-Man fighting against Trapezius earlier this morning.

"Class President," speaks Asui to the class's smartest girl, "I can't help but notice something about you and your fascination with Spider-Man."

Momo twitches in her seat at the frog girl's surprising words. Forcing a straight face she asks, "What… what do you mean?"

"You look kind of worried whenever you see him," she speaks, adding more to her nervousness.

It's a little surprising that Asui is so effectively discerning and noticeable of certain things, almost like a person peering at her life outside of her reality. "I don't know what you're talking about! I mean, wouldn't anyone be worried seeing a reckless idiot like him fighting? Or at least mad that he's doing so?"

"Not me," says the red-haired one with a sharp-toothed grin, a thumbs up boasted with approval. "I think he's pretty awesome!"

"His usage of webbing is just like my tape ability," says a boy up in a higher row facing down the seats from the back of the bus. He raises his hand showing the roll ejector that his elbow has, including the small opening shaped like a slit. "I could probably traverse high with those movements if I can pull it off."

"So you aren't supporting his actions?" asks the frog girl, her expression as solid and unchanging as ever.

"N-No! Why would I? I don't even know the guy!" she says in defense, holding her hands out shaking rapidly. Asui turns her face forward going back to spacing out, leaving the president to resume thinking.

Now curious herself, Momo has to ask her, "Why the sudden curiosity in Spider-Man?"

The frog girl sighs looking down at her knees now, concealed by her green, yellow, and black skin-tight bodysuit. "I disagree with him. It doesn't matter if your intentions are noble; if you break the law, you're no better than the people you stop. Following the laws established is what separates us from villains who do as they please and cause havoc."

Those words remain planted in their hearts as seconds go by. The class president shamefully looks aside while those words pierce her thoughts. "Asui…"

"Call me Tsuyu."

Katsuki, sitting complacently in his seat with rather hateful eyes. From his mouth spouts the sentence, "Can we talk about something else besides that loser?"

"What, like your attitude problem?" Kaminari's words light the fuse to the explosion of swears that erupt from the walking nuke.

"What's that? It sounded like the countdown to your destruction…"

Kaminari grins glaring at Katsuki. "It's only been a couple of days and we're already well aware of your unpleasant, shit pile of a personality." That makes his mood worse.

"Big words coming from someone I'm gonna pound!" Bakugo shouts as the class president holds her mouth at the vulgar words being spoken.

Asui keeps her remaining focus on the forefront of her mind. Those thoughts collect about one single fact, one that she decides to voice. "Bakugo, why did you call Spider-Man a loser?"

"He just is…"

Momo flinches when she notices that as well. He'll blow Izuku's secret. 'Bakugo, don't…'

"Do you hate him for some reason?" The frog girl queries.

He glares at her, before staring off to the side with his head resting in his right palm. "Look, who cares about that loser?! He'll never be a hero."

The class president groans inwardly at that. This is not going to end well if she figures it out. 'Just stop talking about it Bakugo…'

Soon the bus arrives at their destination. Everyone steps out to what looks to be universal studios Japan edition. There are many types of areas in this location: a flood zone, a landslide zone, and a conflagration zone as well as even a collapsed building zone among others.

"Welcome to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, a facility of my design," speaks a hero standing there greeting them. He's wearing an astronaut-styled suit with a black globe protecting his head.

"Uwa, it's the Space Hero Thirteen!" says a teen hero through her ninja mask.

The homeroom teacher glances up at All Might, who stands beside the teacher with that ever-present grin on his face in a yellow tuxedo. "Nice to see you're on time for once."

"Well, it could have been worse. Luckily, someone took over all the crime this morning," he replies. "It's a shame I still need to capture him though."

The class president catches that, knowing who he means.

"Oh well, let's get this going," says Aizawa before turning to Thirteen.

"Before we begin, allow me to make a few points…" Thirteen begins. "As many of you are well aware I'm sure, my Quirk is called Black Hole. It sucks up and tears anything apart. But, while I use it to save people from disasters, you have to understand that my power could easily kill."

This serious tone gravitates attention toward 13. "I'm sure there are some of you who are aware that your abilities are enough to kill others. That is why we have laws restricting Quirks heavily. While a stable system, it takes just one wrong move for one uncontrollable Quirk to take a life. And that's where we come to UA, and the tests you've taken before this.

"Aizawa's fitness test showed you the hidden potential of your Quirks. All Might's battle training allowed you to experience the danger that your respective Quirks can pose to others. My training will show you a new perspective on your Quirks in how they can save lives, and by the end of the day realize that as heroes your powers are meant to help people.

"That is all. Thank you for listening." The armored person claps him off.

Later…

It's 1600 in Musutafu, where a group of students can be seen walking through the halls of Jyaaku High. Among the many remaining are the students tasked with cleaning the floors.

It is here we find Izuku amid his punishment, dipping his mop and then draining to swipe across the floor like a sword through a dragon's hide. It's boring so the imagination's running wild.

"Whoa, check it out!" says a student walking across the halls behind him. The emerald protagonist turns around to spot a group of kids watching videos.

"That Spider-guy is pretty cool for a creepo in a scary mask," says another person as they leave his peripheral.

Hearing them, a smile graces Izuku's face as he goes back to cleaning. While doing so, someone asks him, "Why are you so happy cleaning dirt off the floor?"

"Might as well enjoy what you do," is his reasoning – read as lie – to the blue-haired girl from his class. "Anything you need from me, Miss Hitomi?"

"That's Class Representative to you." She thumbs back to another person behind her.

This new guy has messy black hair large enough to lace over top of his face; it's about as big as Izuku's with similar locks matching the emerald spider. His eyes are of a deep red, more of crimson blood than the scarlet courage that Katsuki holds, hidden underneath the untamed forest of hair he possesses. A black spot birthed within his skin below the right of his lips can be seen as the destination of the scar descending his right eye. Unlike his peers, he has the vest of his uniform draped over his arms and shoulders instead of wearing it. Above that, he has on fingerless mauve gloves with a magenta glow from a bulb on the back of them.

"Oh. Hello," he says politely to the new guy. "And he is…"

"A junior who will be joining your punishment," she says before turning to the silent teen. "So as the elder, I hope you can-"

The nameless senpai pushes her aside to grab a mop, one of those types with a built-in squeezer. "I don't need to be told how to clean up someone's act," are his words before he gets to the wet works. The frowning she delivers evolves into a pout as she walks away, ignored by the loner and the loser as they proceed to clean.

With her gone, the new guy sighs as he pours a portion of the bucket over. Izuku's mouth opens into a gaping hole as the chemicals spread across the floors, before he asks, "What was that for?!"

"It's easier this way," he replies before going back to work. He stops for a bit to turn back at him. "Hey, you working or not?"

A sigh escapes his lips before he proceeds to swab the halls, as twilight settles in over by the windows.

"Quitting time!" Shouting, the sempai with black hair walks down the cleaner halls and out the front doors without a care as he stretches his arms. The spider hero follows after, writing down notes.

While leaving, Izuku's nameless associate notices his book, asking, "What's that?"

"Oh, these are notes I make about heroes!" he replies with glee. "I compile a list of heroes and their Quirks and how they can be worked in various ways!"

"…does that include All Might?" is his dull response.

"He's got an entire chapter!" He shows him page after page about the hero everyone loves so dearly. Of course, he includes everything about All Might as he wanted, except for two important facts regarding his true self learned last year. "Wanna see?"

"Not on your life, nerd." Hurt, Izuku sinks into depression as he prepares to walk away.

It's too late to join the Science club's activities, and he needs to get back home to work on school work. No time for Spider-Man tonight either, as if his punishment and torment from this morning weren't enough. Not to mention there's now someone after him.

"Wait." He stops looking back at his new companion. Those crimson eyes of his turn an eye down at his notebook. "Do you have any notes on villains?"

"Huh?" That's a rather odd question; why would he be interested in villains and not heroes?

Nevertheless, Izuku hands over his notebook showing a page all on the various villains that have appeared in the media he's recorded. Showing it, he reveals to his senpai notes jotted on Trapezius Head Gear, Toxic Chainsaw, Sludgeman, as well as other villains All Might has triumphed over. As he shows him, Izuku notes with surprise the joy and intrigue on his face, one rivaled by himself when it came to heroes.

"This is pretty cool; I had no idea Toxic Chainsaw was like that!" His grin widens further as he goes along reading more lines and checking out more of his doodles.

Now Izuku feels he should ask. "Say, why do you like villains so much?"

"Because they're so much cooler than heroes and so much more honest. At least you can count on them to do what they do." As he resumes his scanning, Izuku frowns when he catches the tone he spoke in.

"I'll take my leave now." He takes back his notes and prepares to leave. "I guess I'll see you later... All Might?"

"Huh?!" He quickly turns around facing where Izuku is looking, a store with videos playing on the side of the windows. One of which plays an image of All Might, involved in an interview from last night. Izuku quickly goes to the screen to view the video, smiling.

"He looks better in person."

"Whatever…"

With that, it's become more and more obvious how much he dislikes heroes. But this makes him realize he particularly hates All Might. Why that is he has a clue. There are plenty of warning signs for this guy, but that's not new; there were lots of people who idolize villains all over the internet, and a lot of them come across as harmless fanboys. Like himself once upon a time.

"Breaking news?"

"Hmm?" Turning around, Izuku spots the news has changed. As the fox lady who bashed him before appears on the screen, down below reads:

"Attack at UA High School facility by Villain Alliance. 20 students involved!"

This flabbergasts the hell out of him. How could a hero facility be attacked by villains? Why would a hero facility be attacked by villains?! Is All Might okay? Did Momo and Kacchan make it out safely?

Taking out his phone he makes a call that goes to voicemail after a long wait. He won't be getting through if it's like that.

But he has to know. "I'll see you at school tomorrow!"

Blasting off at full speed, Izuku runs straight for nowhere. This lasts until he starts heading for Momo's residency, not bothering to change into his vigilante uniform or obeying traffic – any car in his way he jumps over the hoods – as he beelines it for his friend's address hoping she's there in one piece.

There at her abode, far out near the Aichi Prefecture, in an area surrounded by trees and gates between a solid road. It feels like the suburbs except fancier. The front gate that opens up expands far enough for cars to drive out and there lies an intercom where he presses a button to call in.

Thinking about it, this is his first time visiting her home. They would always meet in the city or at his place. It's surprising just how loaded she is when it all sinks in how far out of the city he had to run.

"Hello?" speaks someone on the other end. It sounds like an older woman, probably her mother.

"I'm here for Momo Yaoyorozu. I-"

"Begone, insect." That was harsh he feels. "The Yaoyorozu family does not have any comments to deliver you parasites, so leave!"

"I'm not the news! My name is Izuku Midoriya, a friend of hers!"

"Get lost! We're not taking any guests today! And she's not taking any visitors!"

Shut down, Izuku sighs as he makes his way off for home. He can expect to visit her at another time, hopefully, when she's free and/or her mother – he assumes that was her mother – is in a better mood.

On his way back he checks his phone feeling a ring, before quickly, to the point of almost dropping it, answering when he sees Momo's name on the caller id. "Yaoyorozu!"

"Midoriya," she says on the other line. "I see mother wouldn't allow you in."

He breathes a sigh of relief hearing her voice. "Look, I heard-"

"Let's talk tomorrow, at your place. Goodnight." She then hangs up on him, leaving him to run back to the city and its crouching night.

On his way home he opens his phone to call. "Kacchan. Kacchan, answer the phone."

"Deku, not fucking now!" The phone then hangs up.

"… Well, at least he's okay."

Sighing, he picks up the pace heading for home.

Elsewhere…

"I can't believe it was a bust! All Might was still at 100 percent. We were careless."

" _Yes, you were Kurogiri. Maybe you'd have had better luck had Tomura been there._ "

"I had my reasons!"

" _Anyway, Tomura, how is that task I asked of you?_ "

"According to City Hall, there is no record of a Japanese with a Spider based Quirk, and the closest we have is an American woman overseas. This means you may be right, Master; this Spider-Man is a result of the experiments we worked upon for your body. We finally found a successful experiment."

"That doesn't make sense. The experiment was made for-"

" _ _Do not worry about this, Kurogiri. The name of the Villain Alliance is still cheap, so we can move in silence.__ _ _Next time, you will introduce yourself to All Might Tomura. You will be the catalyst for exposing his biggest secret.__ "

…

Wednesday at Jyaaku High, Izuku sits in his homeroom looking at notes of Mount Lady he jotted earlier. The rest of his class prepare to leave out and do club activities, ignoring the murmuring 'creep' left to his devices.

"Midoriya!" speaks Hitomi peering out from behind the door. As he writes up one final thing he begins packing while looking at her, before she asks, "Are you coming to the club tonight?"

"Can't. I got a meeting with a friend of mine later."

"Oh." She sounds rather disappointed. "You should take the time to come to places you've placed your time in before or cut all ties. You're not being much of a rival here, Midoriya."

He blinks a smile. "I'll be sure to show up tomorrow night. Bye." He politely walks away, leaving her behind to wave halfheartedly.

On his way across the halls being careful to avoid the ones being mopped, he spots his cleaning buddy in the detention room watching a PSA video. He peers in just as All Might appears onscreen, sitting seat forward in the middle of a vague hallway.

"So… you got detention. You screwed up. You know what you did was wrong," he begins while looking at the camera. "Knowing what you did is half the battle. What you need to think about is how to make it up-"

That's enough for Izuku as he leaves, heading for home for that important meeting. Not even bothering to change into Spider-Man he takes a bus to his apartment. There he finds nothing out of the ordinary, you know besides the black limo stationed right outside.

His mouth widens upwards as he heads inside and up to the top floor, where he finds Momo in the living room right beside his mother. "Mom. Yaoyorozu."

"Midoriya…" Izuku gazes at his beautiful friend, face contorted with an expression he's as yet unable to identify. It looks to be a mixture of sadness, fear, and gratitude.

She continues saying, "I'd like to talk in private if that's-"

"That's okay, sure," he answers, and soon they head into his bedroom leaving his understanding mother behind.

Once those doors close, she makes her move; her arms stretch out snaking around him, closing the gap between them to conjure a warm embrace. "Midoriya…I was so scared."

"Y-Yaoyorozu…" The tomato head impression returns as her entire body cuddle alongside his. His nervousness disintegrates as she shivers, drippings hitting the floor next to his foot.

"I almost died… I…" She grips tighter onto him.

"It's okay! Just…calm down," he says, holding her close instinctively. "Just tell me what happened."

She begins to tell her story. "We were going to USJ for rescue training. When we got there, a portal opened up. An army of villains arrived out from a black mist, a warp Quirk user… they showed up. All Might, Aizawa-sensei, and Thirteen were there, but the warp user separated us, students. I was in the mountain zone with Jirou and Kaminari… We had just finished fighting against this group of villains, and Kaminari had fried himself. It's him, Jirou, and me trying to head back to the front gate. But…"

Flashback…

 _"_ _ _Yay…" I hear Kaminari say, thrusting his thumbs up like he's trying to convince us he's okay.__

 _ _He's not; using too much electricity fries his brain, and now he can't even comprehend what's happening right now. He probably wouldn't even notice my ripped clothes, which are now fixed.__

 _"_ _ _We better head back," says Jirou as she and I exit the insulated blanket. Rising, I can hear the sound of dirt breaking away. It's coming from behind us… right, where Kaminari is! No!__

 _ _Turning around I see Kaminari captured, held in front of a villain his Electrification must have missed. He has on a skull mask as has electricity sparking between his right hand's index and middle finger. He holds him back tightly before bringing his fingers to my classmate's throat.__

 _ _Wait, electricity… he was hiding, waiting to ambush us once we thought we'd won. He must be the signal jammer, the electric type Todoroki warned us about.__

 _"_ _ _Hands up, no moving, and no Quirks allowed. If I even see you blink, he dies," is the man's threat.__

 _ _Kaminari's helpless at this point; he's wary enough to know he's in danger of that electricity, otherwise he wouldn't be a sweaty mess. Without hesitation, Jirou and I raise our hands in defeat. Anything is better than losing one of our own. Oh, why did we have to be so careless; we underestimated these people. I can hear the sound of his electricity crackle in the air, meaning he's serious like the others.__

 _"_ _ _As an electric type myself it hurts thinking I might have to kill him. But I will if I have to," says the villain.__

 _"_ _ _You know…" Jirou, why are you talking now? "I've always thought this about Kaminari, but you electric Quirk users tend to be natural-born winners."__

 _ _What is she doing? "Forget being a hero, you can have all types of jobs." Wait, is she distracting him? "Why become a villain? Surely there must be a good reason."__

 _ _Taking a glance at him it looks like she's preparing a surprise attack. All her Earphone Jack needs to do is reach her speaker-__

 _"_ _ _YAY!?" Kaminari's getting electrocuted!__

 _"_ _ _Nice try; what, you thought I wouldn't notice? Only a moron would fall for that trite thought pattern."__

 _ _He completely saw through us. This is nothing like I studied. No, the situation isn't hopeless. I can create tear gas and make him drop him. It's made of… come on, concentrate! Kaminari is counting on you!__

 _ _Before we could do anything else, something comes from behind and pushes me down. My head hits the concrete. Some of those villains must have woken up because another person is holding down Jirou. "Heroes in training should take hostage situations seriously. It's either your lives or his; make your choice."__

 _ _Is this it? Is this where it ends for me? To be killed by this man, or to abandon Kaminari, we can only choose one. No, I doubt they'll keep their words. We're going to die here… I don't wanna die yet! There are so many things I want to do, I have to do!__

 _ _Midoriya, mother, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…__

End Flashback…

"Yaoyorozu..." Izuku speaks as he holds her. Hearing that frightens him. "What happened afterward?"

She breathes a bit to recover from the trauma of her hopelessness. "Snipe and the other teachers showed up and saved everyone. Because All Might was fighting that thing, he was preoccupied and hurt. I didn't see the fight."

Izuku places a hand on her cheek, asking, "You're okay now though, right?"

She sniffs and nods."I was so scared. I thought I'd never see you and mother and father again…" Those words stop his heart for a bit. He didn't know she cares this much about him.

"It's okay. It's all over now," he says, hoping his words can convince her to cease the tears. "You went through that experience, but you don't have to let it consume you. You've gained experience, you know how serious villains are, and now you can become better."

The creation girl looks up at him. "Midoriya, I froze. When I was trying to use my Quirk, I froze and couldn't think of how to use it. I just…" She pauses. "I just froze up, unable to do anything. I couldn't think of what to do. I was just afraid."

She finally releases him, much to the tomato head's relief and disappointment, to sit on the bed. "I don't know how you can do this; how do you not be afraid in the midst of danger?"

"What are you talking about?" he replies, finally coming down from his blush high. "I… I'm always afraid."

She gives a weird look. "Eh?"

He takes a seat in the chair adjacent to her because he's not that brave yet. "Concealing my secret identity isn't the only reason I wear a mask. It's also to hide my fear from my enemies." From where he stands he can see she's shocked by that statement. So he presses on adding: "When I fought Trapezius Head Gear, I froze up too. I don't know what would have happened if All Might didn't save me. But when I fought him again this morning and that trauma came back, I had to force myself to put it aside the only way I could…"

Izuku thinks back to that morning: "I saw a frightened family in trouble, and myself the only thing standing between them. As much as I wanted to make up a plan, I had to act or else they could die. Even though I was afraid, they were just as scared; so I had to do something to overcome that fear, and that's how I won."

Looking at her he notes her expression is much calmer. "So, I know what you're feeling. If you wanna talk more, I'm here."

She reaches into her purse taking out a handkerchief to wipe her moist eyes. "Thank you…"

"So, do you want to talk more Yaoyorozu?" Pieces of his heart twinge when those lips of hers spread upward into a smile, one so much more radiant than any woman's he's ever met.

"If only you can call me Momo, Izuku."


	8. Target the Spider

_The Amazing Deku_

Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man or My Hero Academia. If I did I'd be hated more than Dan Slott, for not so obvious reasons.

Kei: This chapter has been rewritten as well.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8: Target the Spider**_

* * *

It's Friday, meaning it's time to get down. At UA the teens are heading out of their classrooms, or at least those of the Hero Course. As the team of Class 1-A head for their training area, someone else stays behind.

"All Might," speaks Momo walking up to the massive being of muscles that is the Symbol of Peace. Holding her suitcase numbered 20 and a letter in her hand, she hands the latter to the towering hero.

He takes it up, asking, "What's this? Surely, you might be infatuated with what I've done, but you should consider focusing on your study-"

"It's actually from a friend of mine," she says, glad to stop him from continuing that.

"Oh. Well again, your friend sh-"

"It's a boy!" she suddenly shouts, her face a bright red flare comparable to a supernova, or Izuku's tomato impression. After delivery, she heads off getting ready to change into her hero uniform.

With her gone he goes to a private room, relaxing his muscles and turning back into his skeletal self. Holding the white envelope in his hands he uses his finger to slit it open and unveil the contents, before proceeding to read:

" _ _Dear All Might, I was really worried about you and Momo's class when I heard the news. At first, I was calm when I heard everyone made it out okay, but what with your time limit I was even more worried that this could have affected that. I've also been thinking about what you said, and as much as I tried to deny, I can't save people without power. But having power is meaningless if you can't use it responsibly, so I'll be a hero in my way.__

 _ _Sincerely, a fan.__ "

Looking back and reading over the letter one more time, the Symbol of Peace sternly thinks about what this could mean. It's handwritten and looks like it was done over several times, that's one. Two, this person knows about his time limit and yet omitted his name, meaning he has an idea of who it is. And three, that last sentence reminds him of something he heard before while watching Spider-Man.

"Responsibility… it can't be…"

Elsewhere…

"And so, the answer to this problem is…" says Kuroto Kage as he points to the board, most of his class flabbergasted and bored.

Hitomi and Izuku sit side by side writing down the answer in an attempt to solve. Their hands go up quickly. "9 over 10/3 over 10!"

"Hitomi, correct. Midoriya, incorrect," he says, causing him to reexamine his work and checking for whatever mistake he made.

The bell rings, causing every student to sigh with relief save the spider boy who's still trying to correct his mistake. "Oh, there it is!" After correcting himself, he spots everyone else already going to leave for lunch.

Depressed, Izuku mutters, "Well, I'm eating alone again," before getting up to grab his lunch.

It's a common occurrence, where Izuku would be alone while his classmates take off on their own. The only people who would ever pay attention to him are Giga and Hitomi, his bully along with Bakugo and the one girl who pays attention to him in a negative way. Although, now that he thinks about it, Giga hasn't been showing up to class lately.

Izuku gets up heading for the mess hall, stopped at the last second as soon as he exits by his reptilian teacher. "Midoriya, a word of your time if you will."

Curious, the green-haired teen is guided by the dark-scaled lizard man into the hallway by rising steps. There, Kage speaks, "Midoriya, midterms are coming up in June and I wanted to give you a little inspiration, kind of like a carrot at the end of the trail."

"So I'm a bunny?"

"A friend of mine saw your scores, and is quite impressed with your knowledge in the field of science." This little tidbit raises his cheeks high as he gleans at the praise. "But with your record of being late, I felt I should help you curb that habit before you end up the tortoise."

"Wait, didn't the tortoise win the race?"

"You're missing the point." His scaly hand with putrid yellow nails pats his shoulder. "Sometimes it's first to come first to serve in life. If you can't take action before the other, you lose out to someone who does." He then pats his back being careful to avoid clawing his back. "Now run along and get something to eat. I'll tell you more later."

With that knowledge imparted, the lizard man walks away, his tail dragging along the ground collecting dirt. Thinking about it, Izuku needs to figure out a way to get to school early as well as implement his vigilante activities. As dedicated as he is to being Spider-Man he can't keep ruining his future or he'll never be in a position to help others. If only he had made it to the exams this wouldn't be an issue, a thought that keeps replaying in his head as he walks to the lunchroom.

"Hey, Deku." The unfortunate nickname resurfaces, though to his surprise it isn't from the likes of Kacchan's voice as usual. Looking back he spots him, the sophomore with the cyan hair whose name he didn't get. Like before he doesn't have his uniform in the same order as the others.

"H-Hello…"

He comes up and hooks his arm around Izuku's neck into a headlock, one he pushes himself into. "I was hoping to run into you. You caught my eye, you know."

This isn't exactly what he had in mind coming back to class, but it's nice that he's being so friendly. Before he has done nothing but gives this dreadful impression. Speaking of feelings, however, there is just one thing he wants to get to first: "Why did you call me Deku?"

"I asked your buddies at lunch about a green-haired nerd who idolizes heroes, and they gave me your name Midoriya, except that one dude with the rock arms who called you Deku." This makes Izuku flinch, remembering someone from his middle school who also bullied him with a similar feature.

"M-My name is Izuku Midoriya. Deku is just an insult I was given, a Defenseless Izuku," he says, answering him. That name does little but brings up bad memories. Though when he thinks about it, he doesn't know his name either.

"I don't know. Deku seems to fit you perfectly." After seeing him cringe, the sophomore then says, "Anyway, if you're not busy after school how about hanging out with the big leagues?"

"I can't. My friend's coming over tonight and she wanted to discuss strategies," he replies, preparing to head for the mess hall. "Oh, but we can hang another time. What's your name?"

"Tenko Shimura," is his reply before waving our olive protagonist off stepping down the dimly lit halls.

Izuku continues to lunch with a smile, glad that he's making more friends now. He doesn't even think about why he wanted to hang with him in the first place being his literal senpai. He didn't strike as the friendly type either.

Later in the day as school ends, Izuku sits in the science club room going to work on his formula. "Alright, almost there." After it turns sticky he pours it into a jar before quickly hiding it.

"I need a better way of getting the chemicals for this," he says to himself aloud. While putting his web fluid away, he checks his phone getting a message from someone. "Oh, Momo."

Before Izuku could read what she wrote, his face turns red when he realizes he said her name. While he got the okay, getting the privilege to say her name isn't something he expected to happen. If he didn't know any better, he'd say she was attracted to him.

Momo: Izuku, I would like to come over and see you.

Izuku: Anything wrong?

Momo: No. I just wanted to discuss some strategies.

Izuku: R-Right, that makes sense.

Momo: Why are your texts stutters?

Izuku: I-I-I don't know!

Momo: Well, I'll see you later this afternoon. XD

Izuku: I'll hold you onto that.

Concluding his text message, he sighs with relief. Though that moment of calm is destroyed by the heat forming over his cheeks. "What are you thinking Izuku?! Of course, it's nothing like that. She's just your friend."

Izuku shakes his head and moves for the door, stopping when he sees Hitomi Yatsu there. "Oh, how good of you to finally notice me," she says with spite.

"I-Is something wrong?"

"Oh, nothing at all," she replies while staring at him. "I've noticed that Kage-sensei has been spending a bit of time around you." Those eyes narrow into a glare. "Did he mention to you the prize?"

"Prize?"

"How could you not know!?" She storms before him in a fit of rage. "The student who has the highest grade in the finals in his class wins a trip to I-Island's I-Expo! He's grooming you for the seat, I know it!"

Thinking back, Izuku does remember him enticing him with something. But it didn't make sense what it could have been at the time, until now. I-Island is a scientific paradise and anyone would be lucky to go.

"Normally I wouldn't care, but lately you've been getting under my skin, Midoriya. I don't know what's going on with you, but you need to hurry and make sense of your life before you start helping others."

"I'm just late," is his hand wave.

"It starts off being late. Then you start not going for days at a time followed by smoking, harassing your classmates for money, paying for escorts from female classmates, and then becoming a villain!" A finger touches her chin as if she's rethinking her statement. "Wait, no. You're Quirkless, so maybe not a villain."

That hurt more than any injury he's suffered the past week. "Just know, you have a rival there." Hitomi then walks to the door storming off. "Now hurry along; the club's starting."

Izuku watches as she makes her exit, confused as hell for the most part. 'Yatsu and I never really were more than acquaintances, but now she's pretty hostile. I never would have guessed she liked I-Island that much.'

…

Time goes by and the club disbands. Without any bit of haste, Izuku bursts through the doors pumping his spider enhanced feet against the concrete. He'd take the bus, but to follow his obligations to Momo and the science club means he can't be late for both events. It's not as fast as swinging above traffic and people, but it's a great alternative when he can't do the former option.

Coming to a crosswalk he slows down to make sure he doesn't bump into someone. With so many people walking by he hasn't any space to sprint like before. He would just walk then.

Though once he makes it to the streets, his senses go off, and worry hits him. The vigilante turns around just in time to see a trio of men in black leather tights passing by him. They each have yellow scarves and masks showing only their mouths.

"It's the long-awaited return of the Sturm und Drang Brothers!" The three men pass by through the crowd, doing what they do best:

"First I flip!" The front brother slides along the ground flipping skirts and shirts.

"Second I strip!" The middle brother slides along the ground stripping away their underwear.

"Third I slip!" The last brother slides along the ground slipping on the underwear.

As a result, everyone – mostly and understandably women – chase after throwing garbage attempting to catch them. Watching with accumulating confusion, like the grey man to a new generation, the spider hero considers his actions and what needs to be done.

At the moment, that would mean stopping them. "Well, they took my underwear too." Quickly moving to a nearby building, he heads behind a dumpster and changes as quickly as possible into his vigilante outfit before climbing high up to get a look at them.

At the top of the building, Izuku now stands, staring out while dressed in his black and green vigilante costume still torn in many places from his stressful battles of the month. He spots the trio of shades-wearing perverts making their getaway north of their position.

He leaps off the building swinging into combat, murmuring in the process. "It looks like they either share the same Quirk or one of them might have a Quirk that allows them to slide along the ground along with anyone behind him, while the second has a Quirk to remove underwear despite someone still wearing them."

He comes in closer from above, spotting them going by the window of pharmaceutical and robbing a student of her panties. He lands on the wall just above the window, taking aim to fire triple web lines at their backs and pulling them off their feet. That spider strength of his reels them in the air with the result being their slamming into the ground sliding.

Spidey drops down on the sidewalk webbing the first two to the ground. "If you want panties, then go buy them!"

"There they are!" shouts a few girls as they make their charge.

Unfortunately, because the third guy is making his run, er slide, Spider-Man has to chase him into the street. In a lapse of judgment, he kicks him in the back as if he was sticking an Olympic landing, sending him into the cargo of a truck from behind and rolling off. "Uh oh…"

He quickly lands before the guy, the sound of screeching coming in closer as he grabs the guy and tosses him skyward into a web produced by his quickly timed shot. Though at that time he gets hit by a Honda, hanging off the hood with his head on the glass.

He knocks on the front screen, eyes noticing the freaked out expression the driver and her probably eight-year-old passenger are delivering. "Could you please stop for a minute?" he asks loudly, though he already gets his answer when she hits the brakes so hard he goes flying and rolling on the scorching concrete.

"Ugh…" He groans as he sits himself up, noticing cars are stopping as well to a point where he's surrounded by all shapes of vehicles. "Well, at least it can't get any worse."

"Ooh! It's Mount Lady!" shouts someone as the tremendous footsteps behind him grasps his attention. Looking up the spider hero sees the titanic heroine holding up one of the Sturm und Drang brothers, the third of whom he threw in the air into a spider web.

"Gotcha, filthy perverts. Have some dignity why don't ya?" After her hypocritical statement, she drops him down to his brothers.

"We're sorry…"

Ignoring them as they're punished by the various victims of their perversity, Mount Lady turns her eyes to Spider-Man as he flees. As people get out of her way, she storms after the swinging spider, reaching out to grasp his legs.

He quickly dives out of the way, glaring back at her as he swings on top of a van. "Can I help you Ultra-Woman?"

"You're not getting away this time," she says, a declaration of victory added with her hands grasping into fists. "Now why don't you come with me, unless you wanna be sat on. And believe me, that is the most popular suggestion."

"I'm sure it is," he replies with narrow eyes.

"So what's it gonna be?"

There's no time for this; he made a promise he intends to keep. So without a word, he fires a web line at her face keeping the string attached. She blocks it with his hand and grasps, pulling it and him up to her face. Of course, that's what he wanted; flipping in the air he lands on her arm before running along the length of her curled arm heading for her face.

"Excuse me while I do this." He runs up to her face aiming, leaving her to close her eyes bracing. Knowing that she's temporarily blinded, he jumps off her shoulder swinging for the alley. "They always protect their faces."

He soars through the air above the S and D brothers, using a web line to grab the only piece of underwear untouched by all. With it in hand he makes a u-turn to the alleyway his clothes have been left behind, landing on the wall behind it.

Checking around, he spots Mount Lady in action, the now blushing giantess searching for him. She storms off in another direction, leaving him free to make his business. "Phew. I think I'll walk home instead."

He drops down to the alley floor landing by the dumpster he hid his bag of clothes behind. "Maybe if I tell her I was thrown into a dumpster by some bullies…"

Though as he prepares to change he thinks back to what Mount Lady did, and how now the professional heroes are intent on arresting him. That sucks now, but it's nothing he wasn't expecting. "I better change back and get out of here."

Reaching up he grabs his mask to pull off. But as he does, his senses tingle. He stops in his tracks removing his hands from his mask, and shouts, "Who's there," to whoever is watching him from the shadows eclipsing him. "I know you're there you peeping toms, so just come out!"

He looks around when he hears footsteps, along with a quiet landing just behind the boy. "Oh, so close little spider. A few seconds later and I'd have a positive ID on you."

A chill runs up his spine and manhood when he recognizes the voice. A turn around confirms his suspicions, that it's the Black Cat. In all her sexy glory. "Oh great, it's the burglar again."

"Cute." She steps closer. "Are you going to run, or are we going to talk about how you discovered my sleuthing?"

"As if I would tell you," he replies with a shrug, grabbing his backpack and strapping it on. He'll have to eventually get a new bag now that she's seen it. "But seriously, who are you to chase after me?"

"I'm an agent, and it's my duty for the time being to hunt down and discover the identity of the little spitfire vigilante known as Spider-Man. Now, how about showing me who's behind that mask?" She inches closer to him, her womanly presence is a bit too much for him to take. A clawed hand reaches out for the tattered spider.

He jumps away quickly, his senses warning him of peril. Just in time, he avoids a needle shot out of the back of her glove. "All I need to do is run away, and I win."

A smile rises across her face as she comes closer. "Will you now?"

"See ya next time. Or maybe never." He jumps up out of the alley to swing away, only to be swatted to the top of a building by a giant hand.

Indented like a bothersome fly, he rises holding his head in pain. He then notices the purple glove responsible, and Mount Lady staring down with arms crossed over her titanic chest.

"Aw, what's the matter Spider-Man? Did you forget about me already?" Her eyes then glance over to Black Cat, who promotes a wave. "Thanks for calling."

Flabbergasted, Spider-Man rises from the roof. The midnight kitten grapple guns her way up to his level, smiling. "Now, if you don't mind leaving behind that mask of yours…"

Looking around and seeing exits being blocked off by them, as well as sirens in the background, he realizes he may not make it home to meet with Momo. "And today was going so well."

Elsewhere…

Momo steps out of the back of her limousine before Izuku's apartment. After climbing the steps leading up to his floor she spots the familiar ash blond spikes of Bakugo's hair standing just outside of her friend's door, just prepared to knock on the door.

She sighs before saying, "Bakugo, hello again…"

"Oh, it's Spiky Ponytail Girl…" he says upon seeing her.

"You could at least remember my name." There's no reason for her to fear the worse; they're childhood friends. Surely he's only here for the best intentions. "What brings you here?"

"It's Friday, and I'm gonna kick Deku's ass…" Nope, screw that. He's still Bakugo.

The door opens, the face of Inko Midoriya peering out at them with a smile. "Oh, hello Momo." To her, she is practically polite. To Bakugo, "And Katsuki," nothing but deadpan gloom.

"Is De-" The walking nuke catches himself. "Is Izuku in?" Wait, was he being polite? She doesn't remember him ever using his real name before.

"Izuku is still out at school," she says with slight worry. "Hopefully, he's not in any danger. Maybe he's at school in that club of his."

"Then, do you mind if I come in and wait for him?"

"Of course not." The thicker woman invites the teens inside, despite knowing how reluctant she is towards the walking nuke.

As they remove their shoes, the news plays as Inko resumes to the couch. She spots breaking news as a live stream plays downtown Musutafu. The two teenagers step into the living room just in time to see Spider-Man on screen.

"Spider-Man?" Momo suddenly shouts.

"It seems the heroes have finally cornered that vigilante." Inko nervously watches the battle take place, in which Mount Lady is giving chase to a fleeing Spider-Man.

"That idiot," says Bakugo with a scuff as he turns to Momo.

"No…" What is he gonna do now?


	9. Chase, Chase, Chase

_The Amazing Deku_

Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man or My Hero Academia.

Kei: We've also rewritten this chapter.

Julia: I still don't like you for being spiteful.

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Chase, Chase, Chase!**

* * *

"You're not getting away from me!"

"Come back here spider!"

Looking back as he swings, Spider-Man examines the two shouting at him as he makes his escape. "The one time a beautiful woman says that…" 'All jokes aside, I'm pretty screwed here! I gotta get somewhere!'

He leaps across a neon sign heading towards the nearest one-lane street. Once there he stops, bearing witness to Mount Lady stopping in her tracks. She pauses and glares at her target, turning furious red before shrinking. "One lane streets… my only weakness!"

As Izuku heads to the nearest manhole cover, the landing Black Cat watches while preparing her pistol and aiming at the boy. "It's almost like he knew you'd stop." With the right trigger squeeze, she fires a little black cat face that attaches to his back. She then holds back Mount Lady as he dives into the sewers.

"What are you doing?!"

"Let him go." She then holds up a smartphone, opening an app that shows a map with a moving red dot on the screen.

The lady in purple nods in approval. "Oh… pretty sneaky for a former treasure hunter."

"Let's go catch a spider." The duo exit out.

Later…

The night continues to rise over the skies. With Izuku, he's running through the sewage system. Each step splashes dirty water muddying his already thin shoes with each squish. He stops for a bit and checks back, feeling his body start to tire.

He checks back, expecting nothing and seeing it. "What a day…" He scans the tunnel for a map, checking that he's reached the outside at the end of an entrance. Looking out he sees that he's near an industrial plant. It's actually pretty close to where he lives so he can disrobe to blend in.

Just as he does, however, he notices the item on the back of his suit. After staring at the kitty face, he begins to realize what it means. "This is… oh no, it's like one of those tracking devices from the movies isn't it?"

He grabs it attempting to remove it until he hears noises nearby. 'Uh oh.' Not wanting to risk it, he takes a plan of action.

Up above, Mount Lady tiptoes across the industrial plant as a giant, making sure to avoid anything important. With the silver-haired feline on top of her shoulder, she scans her phone looking for the wall-crawling vigilante. "He's just up ahead."

Mount Lady quietly moves forward to the underhead passage leading into the sewers. Black Cat jumps off as her partner shrinks, landing in the murky waters. To the surprise of both of these adults, she does not at all see Spider-Man. "Where is he?"

She checks her device, only to look at her little tracking device left in the ground. Attached to it is a black piece of clothing that it was attached to. She picks it up, eyes widened as she realizes the implication. "He knew…"

"What?" The tracer is tossed to the titanic lady, minus the cloth left between Black Cat's claws.

"He found the tracer and knew we'd track him, and got rid of it to throw us off…" The night clothed beauty slides it into a plastic bag before smiling. "He's far more intuitive than I gave him credit for."

"Oh, how nice of you to be impressed about the boy we've been hired to catch," she replies, before a smirking expression forms on her face. The miniature giant woman clenches and crushes the tracer. "I'll find you Spider-Man, and then you're all mine…"

Black Cat scuffs at her response. "Could you at least pretend like you have some grace?"

Unironically this angers the titanic woman, who glares sparks at the burglar themed one. "Oh, like you're one to talk. I don't show off my tits to the populace and have a sexy cat girl act!"

"The keyword there is an act; your reputation is frivolous in and out of costume," is her reply before taking the suit and mask her colleague has. She then steps off jumping towards the city as Mount Lady snaps from afar.

But she doesn't care. Her job is to capture Spider-Man or discover his true identity. She had to abandon it last time for a personal emergency, but next time he won't be so lucky. 'Funny. He's fairly interesting for a masked vigilante. But I have no time for such thoughts…'

Later…

Downtown at the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Station, Tsukauchi sits in his office on the phone. "I see… so, he got away again. But you do have something of his we can use."

He delivers a pause. "I'll ask for his assistance. Yes, I'm sure Hound Dog would love to assist in this manner. He despises lawbreaking… thank you." He hangs up on his end, before resting his head on his free hand. "If we can catch him there'd be no reason to order an arrest warrant, and you won't have to waste your time limit searching for him. Isn't that right Yagi?"

Elsewhere…

Izuku lands in the garbage lot of his apartment, already used to the terrible smell of trash left for the sanitation to collect as he's currently not of the best of scents. He quickly throws on his shirt, rips off his web mask, and quickly removes his shooters stocking them inside his backpack.

Despite the smile on his face, he's still a little upset about the dangerous situation he just escaped from. Unlike before with All Might he's more scared that not only villains are who he must deal with but also heroes are after him. Mount Lady will not be the last of them, and Black Cat was this close to finding his identity.

Thankfully, he can stop for a while and wait for the heat to die down, not that he would even if he could. Hell, if he had left his shirt behind he'd just ask Momo for a new one. Despite her initial dislike, she seems to be warming up to the idea.

Speaking of whom, it's so late out she's probably gone now. Hopefully, he can do something to make up for that.

"Izuku!" It comes out shocking when he opens the door, and he's greeted by his mother as well as Kacchan and Momo. His doting mother sits up to address her presence. "You're home late. If you were expecting company then you should have gotten here sooner."

Eyes hastily darting to his friend and bully, the now perspiring teen gives a bow to his guests. He let his desire to become a hero get in the way of his promise, and it ended so badly. More likely than not they saw everything on screen as he ran from the size-changing lady and the sexy cat girl. "I'm sorry guys. I guess I lost track of time."

"Sure thing," says Bakugo as he walks by him. Though as he comes up to him he has to wonder why exactly is Kacchan here considering he was expecting just one person. He stops in front of him, whispering, "We'll settle this Sunday. Or I'll start unraveling that web of yours."

He throws his shoes on rudely and steps out the door. Those words are worrying.

Raising his head he glances at Momo coming his way. She has this solemn half-smile of a face. "Care to walk me to my car?"

"You have a car?"

"Limousine actually." The intrepid nerd glances at his mother, who gives a blatant thumbs up equipped with a grin when she said what type of car it was. It's like his mom didn't notice Momo slapped him in the face with how rich she is.

"S-Sure," he stutters, before leading her down the steps.

This would be the part of their walk where a conversation is formed to calm the awkward silence. He hopes she does, anything to distract him from thinking about how this feels like the end of a date. Why he thinks that he doesn't know.

Thankfully for him, Momo speaks, "If it's okay with you, would you like to hang out with me and the rest of my class this Saturday?"

"Your class?"

"Asui wanted to see you again, and it felt like the best way for you to meet the rest of my class…" She makes a much larger smile as she speaks, just as the two reach the door. Seeing it brightens him up as well, the arachnid protagonist's cheeks swelling upward as they fall under the crescent moon's gaze.

Coming before the door of her parked limo, an attendant steps out from the car to open the door. As she does, Momo turns around to face her friend. "Thankfully it's Saturday so that gives you time with Bakugo."

"Yeah… I wonder what he wanted," he says in a sarcastic way.

The rich girl gains a concerned look on her face. "Izuku, why do you still associate with him? Bakugo may have talent, power, and the brains to follow through, but he lacks any charm, is incredibly violent, and unpredictable. He puts himself on a pedestal above everyone else – including the rest of us in his class – and he just constantly tells you off whenever he can find the time. If he's been bullying you for your entire childhood then don't you think you should cut your ties?"

"I can't just do that," he tells her. "There was a time where we were best friends. Also, he's half the reason I wanted to be a hero."

It's surprising how that comes out of his mouth. "He is?"

"Kacchan is everything you said: he really is talented, has an amazing Quirk, his instincts let him react to situations faster than I can plan things out, and has the charisma of a chipotle enema. Ever since we were little I've wanted to be like him, to surpass him, to become a greater hero than I know he'll be. Even now I want to beat him, and prove myself better than him."

"But why? I personally have nothing against him, but he's always an angry mess. Sometimes I wonder if he'll end up changing his mind and become a villain."

"It's more than just anger. Kacchan is just as much a victim of this society as I am." Izuku glances over to her sternly. "Remember when I said that everyone puts their faith into heroes too much? He's the result of that faith and took it out on anything who contradicted that. It's because everyone groomed him to be this perfect hero that there was nothing to stop his horrible attitude."

In the end, Izuku smiles. "That's why I'm really looking forward to Sunday so I can shatter that world."

Momo looks at him with a glare. "Will you stop being his friend then?"

"… if he doesn't change, I might have to… I'm not sure I can save two bullies."

"Two?" Momo stares at him with intrigue. Thinking about it, why does he have two bullies at all? What has his life been like since he was diagnosed Quirkless? And what did he mean by saving a bully?

Regardless of what that entails, the rich girl leans over and presses her lips against his cheek. "Then I promise not to disappoint; see you tomorrow, Deku."

With his demeaning nickname ringing in his ears, Izuku watches as she enters the limo and is driven away. He waves as she does, before heading up the steps to his home, but not without this intense thought in his head.

'I got kissed by a girl!'

Inside he hears the television. He peeks in seeing his mother watching international news. Taking a good look he spots a scarlet heroine, who like himself has this spider design going on. She wears her blond hair flowing downward just over her shoulders and has webs under her armpits. Though seeing that gives an idea he would file away for later, he wants to listen in.

"Well, that's certainly an intriguing thing to know. But, what about the rumors of this spider-like vigilante in Japan being related to you?"

"Denied!" says the woman in red, translations at the bottom providing information for him. "Why would I have any relatives in Japan? This guy is probably just a mutation. As if anyone related to me would be a vigilante in Japan fighting criminals. I'd beat the shit out of my relatives for even attempting such a foolish thing!"

Inko immediately changes the channel. "Such vulgar language from a lady," she says before turning to local news. "Instead of putting him down just help him correct his mistakes, that's all."

"Night mom!" says Izuku quickly heading into his bedroom. He manages to miss her watching and noticing his change in behavior.

The Next Day…

The weekend finally here, Izuku stands bright and early standing before the Yaoyorozu manor gates. He wears his most casual of casuals, a red t-shirt with the words Marveler across his chest in yellow with blue shorts and matching scarlet shoes.

He rings the bell and immediately gets a response. "Izuku! Just a second!"

The door opens letting him in, which shocks him as he walks inside. How long has she been waiting for her guests? With the excitement in her voice, it kind of says a lot to how much she enjoys the company.

Walking into the garden leading to her humongous mansion, there she stands just in front of her door with arms waving to him. "Let's go! I've been meaning to use public transportation!"

She's really into being around others.

Together the teenagers walk side by side, an air of awkwardness simmering in the air between them like a potentially delicious stew as they stumble into the city of Musutafu. For some reason, it's becoming far more challenging to be around her than before they started mutually using each other's first names. He needs to arrest this.

"S-So, how's everything?" he asks her, hoping to stir up a conversation.

"Okay actually," she replies, her tone happy. At the same time, however, she's avoiding his eyes. "We have the Sports Festival in two weeks so we're all preparing our personal forte for that once in a lifetime chance…"

That's something he remembers and needs no introduction for; an event that replaces the Olympics, it's where UA's hero course shows their stuff to the world and let them know just how strong they will become. He watches them every year, especially last year. "So you're doing that…"

He begins to quickly think of an idea for her to work with, to become a stronger fighter, to better capitalize on her Quirk. But as he murmurs his thoughts, she decides to break him out of his mantra. "You think I can get first place?"

"First place?" His tone comes out as a perplexity of a gasp. Those olive orbs of his dart across his fields of vision as he stutters. "I guess… you have the most potential out of everyone I know. Your Quirk can make anything and give you the advantage immediately. But you have to think about it right?"

"Of course. I need to think about its internal structure in order to produce it," she explains as they walk. A thought then occurs her, Izuku realizes when he notices the change in her expression.

"Izuku, you don't think I can win?"

He sputters waving his arms. "I-I didn't say that; I just think you might freeze during battle and forget to take the proper actions. That's what happened before right?"

His eyes watch as her expression goes through a myriad of changes, from shocked to contemplating to finally understanding. She must see what he's thinking. "I did though…"

Stopping for a minute, she spots a bus coming their way. As it hits the nearest stop they enter, where the rich girl attempts to make the payment. "We don't accept this much for fares."

Yes. Momo has just tried to pay using 5000 yen. "Is this not enough?"

"I got it." Izuku pays using his own allowance, and together they take a seat as the bus travels across the streets heading for the stop nearest UA High.

Eventually, they reach their destination and dismount before heading for the secure high school building. Though as soon as they reach the front gate it closes up tight locking them out.

"Uh oh…"

"Don't worry. I'll get you a visitor's pass."

With that, she steps forward using her pass as the entry. The gate closes up behind him as she enters, leaving him stuck standing on the sidelines waiting for anticipation. No one else is around so it comes as less nerve-wracking to stay standing, looking at the golden gates he gave up not long ago.

At the same time, his heart races ecstatic to be here. The school All Might graduated from, the top Hero school of the world where everyone who succeeds in graduating from has the best chance to rise to the top and become one of the greatest heroes of all time, is in front of him. Just being in front of this school causes his spotted cheeks to rise with glee. If only he didn't make that choice he would be a hero in training, instead of a vigilante no one likes.

Well, if he cared about what others thought he would never be a vigilante in the first place. To help others no matter what makes sense to him. And yet, he knows he's wrong.

"I can't keep thinking this," he says to himself, checking his hands making sure he wasn't wearing his shooter gauntlets.

"Hey, Deku!" Again with that name, he flinches jumping almost out of his shorts. He turns around to see Kacchan dressed in casuals. He storms forth hands in pockets while glaring at him. "I thought I said Sunday."

"I'm…" Izuku stutters a bit. Why he still does that he can only answer saying because it's Kacchan. "I'm here with Momo to meet her friends."

"Oh, the super extras," he replies, scuffing before brushing by him. "Look out for that icy hot bastard."

"Icy hot?"

"Also, I noticed you've gotten famous." He adds, and though in the dark at first, Izuku picks up on who he means; his critics. "Having fun being a law-abiding criminal?"

Izuku waves his hand. "Please don't."

"I honestly don't care what you do. You'll never be as strong as a true hero," he tells the olive protagonist.

"Kacchan, this isn't about me proving I deserve to be in UA."

"Yeah yeah. You just want to make it up to some dead girl." He comes to the gate, using his pass to garner entry, looking back with a glare at Deku.

Said vigilante sighs. "I guess some things will never change."

"I concur." He jumps in shock when he hears that sudden dialect. Turning around he comes to see Asui standing just behind him. Why isn't his spider-sense able to keep him from a heart attack?

"H-Hello, Asui."

"Tsuyu is fine for my friends." She then walks past him with a quick glance back at his nervous wreck of a face. "I'll see you inside."

"O-Okay." The gate opens once more, revealing Momo on the other side to hand over a pass no different than hers. "Momo?"

"Here you go."

Elsewhere...

Down in the middle of the city, the Black Cat stands atop a roof chilling in the cool breeze of the day with her arms crossed underneath the impressive bust she sports. All this she does while trying to remain solemnly ignorant to the rage-induced growls and snarls of the dog man just across from her wearing a muzzle over his snout. His hair wild and whacky like an inflatable arm-flailing tube man, he approaches her.

"You know in hindsight, a dog man working with a cat woman seems like a bad idea," she says with an honest scowl.

His response is a series of nonsensical ravings and growls covered mostly by that black muzzle. "I concur, but please don't use that name while I'm like this. They're broken up now." She then hands the canine a piece of clothing.

End Chapter.


	10. Ya Damn Nerd!

__The Amazing Deku__

Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man or My Hero Academia.

Kei: Guess what?

* * *

 ** _ **Chapter 10: Prepare to Die ya Fucking Nerd!**_**

* * *

"UWAOH!" shouts the ecstatic spider lad as he walks across the halls of UA High. His giddy face erupts into a smile traversing the mansion-like scenery, whether it's the fact that the walls have the occasional faces of heroes who have graduated, including All Might and Endeavor, or passing by students who have stayed over with interesting designs, he can't get enough of this.

"This must be a dream come true for you, Izuku," she says to him as they walk, her eyes giving a flare of kindness and understanding when she notes his reactions to everything.

Of course, it's a dream come true for him. If he still believed in Santa Claus he'd think this was Christmas.

Soon Momo stops by a door and opens up to reveal to her guest the ensemble cast of her class: among the recognizable faces Tsuyu, Kaminari, Jirou, and Katsuki, there are also tons of new people he has never seen before. The most recognizable are the short person with purple balls on his head, the girl with pink skin and hair along with yellow horns atop her head, a boy with a bird head, and this other lady with blond hair arranged to make her out to be a box with the smallest irises in her grayish-blue eyes.

"Everyone, please welcome my friend Izuku Midoriya," she says as she introduces the flabbergasted spider kid.

"Oh ho!" The pink girl comes in closer, causing our emerald protagonist to shift his eyes to the side quickly as his head burns a bright red. She got close to him for someone he's never met before.

After a quick examination, the pink girl says, "So you're Yaomomo's boyfriend! I'm Mina Ashido!"

Everything after those words voids out of his mind as the tomato impression returns full force, the young nerd frozen in place from that jagged compliment. He didn't notice it, but his apparent girlfriend is also sporting a shocking expression, cheeks as scarlet as Bakugo's eyes.

"Ha!" That's him by the way.

"B-B-B-B-B-Boyfriend?!"

"D-D-Don't be ridiculous!" shouts Momo, her arms waving rapidly up and down. "Izuku's just a friend! He really likes heroics and I just thought he'd be interested in coming! He tried for the Entrance Exams after all."

"Nice to see you again, Midoriya," speaks Jirou from farther down in the room, one earlobe jack in her phone listening to Jam Project. She's hardly interested in him.

Though getting a closer look at her, Izuku leans in closer to Momo, whispering, "Why is she wearing that on her shirt?"

"I made her some Spider-Man apparel. She's a fan of his," she says back. The low tone information hits him in his heart making it jump up and down with happiness and joy. Never in his life did he ever expect a girl his age to be interested in his alter ego, let alone him at all.

Ignorant to the others, as well as his rich friend's quickly disappearing scowl, Izuku takes in a deep breath before the rest of the class introduces themselves.

Up next comes an also tall guy with the male equivalent to a mature physique as Momo, with shortcut blue hair and glasses that reflect light so bright he can't see his sight. "WELCOME TO UA, MIDORIYA! I AM-" Izuku holds a hand out stopping his incessant yelling. "Sorry. I am Tenya Iida."

"Nice to meet you!"

"Tokoyami." This is from the bird person.

"You can call me Kirishima!" The guy with red, spiky hair speaks.

"Shoji." This comes from the guy with the appendages, who talks through a makeshift mouth from one of them.

"How exactly do you know Yaoyorozu? Are you two actually dating?!" This comes from the little guy, his bloodshot eyes stark raving mad as he demands answers.

Kaminari and Shoji pull him back. Next comes up a floating pair of clothes, who says, "Hi! I'm Hagakure! That over there was Mineta."

"Uwa! Ghost clothes!" Izuku shouts, waving his arms about in shock.

"No, that's just my Quirk," says the girl as she explains. "My epidermis reflects light instead of absorbing it."

"Oh!" Almost immediately he begins jotting down thoughts about it. "So then you're essentially an invisible woman. You can sneak in anywhere by taking off your…" The thought then occurs to him, and his face flushes red again.

Up next comes a boy with shiny yellow hair, almost sparking along with his eyes. "Bonsoir, mes amie. You may call this one Aoyama." He extends a hand to the spider boy.

Izuku accepts and shakes, confused by his random French. "Uh, okay."

The blond girl comes in to speak to him. "Hey! My name is Camie Utsushimi, and I have to say I'm honestly surprised."

"…you are?"

"You're like, totes, cute." The compliment turns him even redder, as their class president gives a slight twitch. "Not as Todoroki, but it's like a shame you're not here. You could be a mascot for professionals"

"…thanks." It's not the backpedal he was expecting, but a compliment's a compliment. Ignoring that for a second he looks around for anyone else, asking, "Is this all of your class?"

"Not exactly," speaks Tokoyami, drinking a soda pop afterward. "Everyone else either had things to do or aren't exactly sociable."

"You're one to talk," adds Mineta cockily. He then quickly turns to Izuku. "Seriously, how the hell did you score the hottest girl in our entire school?!"

His perverted question earns him a karate chop to the forehead by Ashido, who turns back to the taller woman from the question with teeth bearing into a wide grin. "But yeah, how juicy are the details?"

"There's no juice; we just met before school started and kept in touch," she answers, fighting off her obvious blush. "Look, let's get to talking about the agenda."

This leads to a shrug by many as they get their books out. "Since the midterms take place before the Sports Festival we need to prepare our bodies and our minds. That is why I have prepared a study plan so no one fails the midterms."

Iida nods his head while cupping his chin in agreement. "Such a great class president, going out of her way to make sure her classmates pass."

"What about the Sports Festival?" This comes from the opened mouth from Shoji's arm. "A single study plan won't be able to suffice for everyone's Quirks."

"Of course not," she replies, answering the big guy's question. "That's why I've asked for Izuku to come here."

The pink ranger glances at Izuku and then Momo, as if she sees more than what they're letting on. "Already on a first name basis huh?"

"I told you, it's not like that."

The rest of the group leans in looking towards the secret vigilante, or at least some of them. Kirishima glares staring at him all over. "You sure? He doesn't strike me as someone who'd be able to help."

"He doesn't look like much." This is added from Shoji.

"Don't be fooled," Kaminari says in his defense. The blond with the black lightning bolt goes to Izuku patting his back. "He may look lanky but he's pretty damn smart. He gave out a lot of helpful advice to Yaomomo, even though he's pretty much Quirkless."

"Quirkless?!" Izuku cringes hearing and seeing the class of 1-A turn to him with pity, as he expects with any and everyone he's ever told concerning his previous status.

"You're Quirkless, and you tried to join a hero school?" Two fingers on her lips do little to prevent Camie from guffawing. "That's like so adorable. You think life is a fairy tale."

As mean as that was, Izuku decides not to be deterred and provide assistance. But first, he needs information. "Well, first things' first; what are your Quirks?"

"Me, me, me!" Camie goes first unleashing a cool mist from her mouth. It rises until filling the room and forming the shape of a giant flytrap. It opens its mouth and lunges down upon Izuku, before dispersing upon contact with the slightly frightened boy.

Seeing the stupefied face he sports, the blond giggles. "Glamour; I can make illusions that look and sound as real as a punch in the face."

Of course, that makes sense to him. It's no wonder his Spider-Sense didn't activate because it wasn't real. Kirishima snaps a finger before his muscles tense up, and his right arm hardens. "My Quirk is Hardening. It's not as flashy as hers, but it gets the job done."

"That's not true," Izuku speaks, thoughts arousing from the spiky redhead's Quirk. "I think it's great being able to tank anything that comes your way. If you can continuously increase how hard you can become All Might would have to hit you seriously."

As he contemplates that thought, the spider lad turns to Camie. "As for your Quirk, it seems to me you can use that for diversions and misdirections, kind of like a magician. Heck, you could team up with someone and perform illusions that feel real when your teammate fights."

"I prefer ninja, but that's not a bad idea." The glamorous girl's eyes begin to shine as she thinks further. Or, he believes she is. "The Magic Ninja; now that sounds like a franchise."

"…huh?"

Momo pats his shoulder. "She's hard to describe."

"How about me?" Ashido points to herself with a giddy smile.

As she starts laying on her Quirk the rest of the group aside from Bakugo watch on as Izuku gives his advice joined with Iida, who studies him unknowingly.

Later…

Black Cat can be seen walking along a sidewalk with the rabid Hound Dog sniffing the ground with extreme prejudice. She scratches her head looking at her canine companion, as his vapid body language is scaring the people around them.

"Are you okay?" His response is another assortment of ruffling and growling, causing the white-haired woman to sigh. ' _ _I couldn't understand that at all.__ '

"Sorry," he suddenly says, acting calmer now. "We're getting close. This trail is fresh."

The pursuit continues until reaching out to a familiar opening. Standing out before the two are the towering gates of the hero academia, UA High. A fact that surprises both of them when they notice that the scent is leading directly into that establishment.

"If we're here…"

"I can't believe it!" The weredog snarls even louder and more furious realizing this. "Spider-Man goes to my school!" He throws the top to the ground. "He's gotta be a student here! No faculty member would be dumb enough to double as an insect vigilante!"

Black Cat stands quietly watching as he storms inside, stepping over that costume. Sighing as she bends her knees to pick up the costume half, not at all upset about having to touch the now gross and moist thing, the feline stretches on the fabric. "Considering the size, how it looked when he wore it, and how easily it stretches, he may not be wrong about the student thing."

Inside of the facility, Izuku steps out of the room with Iida by his side guiding him across the halls. "I guess the halls are so big because the heroes come in many shapes."

"Exactly. It's a long and well-documented history especially with heroes in training whose base forms are too big for regular doors," he begins, going off explaining to Izuku about something he already figured. "The halls are also equipped with cameras and sensors so no intruders can get in, a feature that was increased ever since that incident earlier this week. I'm surprised the front desk was so latent to give you a visitor's pass."

He shrugs at those words. "I don't know about any of that, but I'm grateful they did."

After hitting the bathrooms, the reason Izuku wanted to leave in the first place, the conversation continues. "So, Midoriya, you tried to apply to UA before. Is that correct?"

Izuku gives him the answer, prompting this follow up. "I won't go into why you didn't pass, but I am curious. What inspired you to take the plunge in the first place?"

He makes a humming sound at that, not sure if he should tell the immediate reason or a half-truth. "I don't know… you probably would think it's stupid."

"Nonsense!" He thrusts his hand forward in front of him, all five fingers pointed at Izuku. "Midoriya, everyone has a reason for being a hero, and the noblest of obliges allows one to reach the top. Even Mineta, as unwholesome as he, has his reasons and still made it in; at the same time, I'm not too glad about that idea you gave him."

"A hero's a hero all the same," is his reasonable response. Had he been aware that grape boy was such a vile pervert… Nah, he'd still advise him to use a slingshot to fire his grape balls.

"What about you? I'm just very curious about why you wish to be a hero. While I did say everyone wishes to be a hero, most of the failures are because of people who just wish to use their Quirks – I know from this rude fellow during the Entrance Exams I was in who used rocks – and being Quirkless I know that's not the case for you. So, what for do you wish to be a hero?" His words, now lacking in the loud tone he normally abates, ring at home with honest sincerity. Iida does want to know about him.

Hearing him, Izuku knows he should answer in kindness. Before he received his spider powers, before he met Uraraka, he did have a reason for being a hero. "To prove that I can."

"Huh?"

His movements halt to where he now stands, gaining an audience with Iida. "You're right. I was Quirkless my whole life, and all I ever wanted was to show that I could be a hero. To me, all a hero needs is the desire to help others…" He then huffs, looking down smiling. "But I guess I was wrong; even All Might told me that you can't risk your life without power… Maybe if I had heard that earlier, things might have been different."

That stands as his original reason, his other and more prominent reason a secret he'll keep to make sure no one finds out the truth. Then again, that's in the past now. "So, ready to head back?"

Before they could Izuku flinches getting a look at Iida. With drops of liquid dripping on his shoes, eyes watery and overshadowed by light through those glasses of his, almost to the point of dexterity, he feels he took his words a little too much there. "Such a beautiful devotion…" His face drenches the sleeve of his casuals. "If only you could have made your dream come true…"

"Look, it's okay. Let's just get back to the others," he tells him, his heart skipping a beat from that. He couldn't believe anyone would show such care for his ideal. Maybe the two of them could be real friends.

"GARU!" Down the hall this shout echoes throughout. The two almost jump out of their pants hearing the shouting and check down the corner to where the room they left was.

To Izuku's shock, he sees Hound Dog entering through the door of their classroom, sniffing around. Iida smiles with pride seeing the pro hero. "Why that's just our Lifetime Guidance Counselor, Hound Dog. But of course you knew who he was, what with your vast knowledge of-"

Gone. For some reason, between the time it took him to speak out his words about the canine hero teacher and turning around to speak to Izuku, he has already left down the hall about to make a corner. "…heroes?"

Back with Izuku, he runs away from the action with a phone to his face. Why he's running? He's about to find out. "Momo? Hello?"

He doesn't get an answer. But while power walking he hears shouting. "It's down this way!" With how gruff and rough the vocal was and the sound of quick movements against the floor, he realizes it's Hound Dog coming after him. Quickly he dashes into the bathroom.

Back to action, Hound Dog peers an eye down the corner seeing someone entering the bathroom. He takes a big whiff of the air, barking, "It's him!" With the ferocious tenacity a canine such as him is wont to, he barges into the men's room.

He rapidly darts his head back and forth searching for whoever is Spider-Man, before quickly hitting the stalls and coming across only one other person who is simply relieving himself. 'Really wish he hid somewhere else.' Cringing as he sniffs he passes by the stalls, and all eyes shoot up at the open window high over most people's heads.

"He left." The dog man makes a mad dash for the exit, hot in pursuit.

One stall opens up, and someone says, "Can't even do this here without someone breaking in."

Outside of the building, Izuku can be seen walking towards the gate as casually as he twitchily could. Instead of a call, he sees he's gotten a text message. Checking after he hears that, he reads: " _Hound Dog was here looking for, well, Spider-Man._ "

"Oh boy…" he says to himself as he picks up the pace. He texts back, "I saw him sniffing around, and for some reason, I had this impulse to run away."

As he makes his way out, he gets a reply. " _Then he must have your scent. Hound Dog has all the abilities of a dog, including a heightened sense of hearing and smell. Get out of here._ "

He doesn't have to think twice about that. Putting his phone away Izuku walks off of school grounds still possessing his visitor's pass. He just needs to make sure no one spots him or finds him at all suspicious.

As he leaves, just at his nine o'clock he finds Black Cat standing outside of the gate. Seeing as she's there and not inside of the campus he guesses she needs a visitor's pass as well. Looking back at the school, he thinks about why exactly she was able to get Hound Dog to track him here. 'He's got a strong sense of smell, but…'

The realization then hits him; her tracer must have had a bit of cloth left on it, and he used that to sniff him out. 'I better get moving.' He continues his trek nervously leaving the school grounds.

"Hmm. Weird kid," he hears her say this just as he makes it to the sidewalk, going off until he reaches the nearest bus stop.

Entering the bus Izuku sits down and sighs with relief. "That was close…"

His phone rings again; a quick check shows Momo's picture, so he answers. "Momo?"

" _Izuku, are you far away?_ " She sounds relieved and concerned. Also, there seems to be a bit of excitement coming from beside her. "We're friends! Of course, we share numbers!"

"Plenty far."

" _Just keep away for a while. We're all getting interviews right now._ "

"Okay, thanks." She then hangs up, leaving him to dash for home.

Elsewhere…

Katsuki, his expression as fury inducing, as usual, comes around a corner and spots Hound Dog in the hallway having a chat with Black Cat. He steps back to hide his presence. "Thanks for finally getting that visitor's pass. I wished alumni retained their passes."

"It's standard procedure!" Hound Dog shouts at her. "Why are you so obsessed with finding him anyway?"

"It's my job," she replies. "This is what I do, ever since I became an agent, underground work that you public heroes wouldn't be able to do. And Tsukauchi wants him found before someone else does, not just for his vigilantism but also for All Might."

That triggers an actual change in behavior for Katsuki as he listens. The catgirl says, "Maybe he's planning to have him join that group."

"That's stupid!"

"It worked for those two." The bad luck woman glances down the hall quickly, noting no one where. "Besides, I actually wouldn't mind if he did. All Might believes he could be a true hero, and so do I."

"You're starting to sound like your cohort." Now it's her turn to do a tomato impression.

"She likes younger men, it doesn't count!"

"I'm gonna talk with him then! I still don't think he should get the chance!" Hound Dog storms off. "To be a criminal despite the law and Quirk Counseling one should receive when they receive their Quirks, is barkable!"

"You did that on purpose." Having heard enough, Bakugo storms away in a tranquil fury.

All of what he heard about Deku sizzles his hands, almost ready to explode. 'All Might believes that little pebble could be a hero?! He's nothing but an insect, a clown, the stand-up comedian to the main event!'

Tomorrow…

Bright and early, Izuku rises ready to move. Sliding off his bed, he grabs his backpack and shirt before heading out his bedroom door.

Today is the day. Today he finally fights Kacchan. Well, he doesn't know if he's doing that, but this is Katsuki Bakugo he's thinking about; what other reason could they be meeting away from prying eyes at the Dagobah Beach?

In anticipation of this, Izuku takes his notebook with his former childhood buddy's Quirk in it. "Today is fighting day…"

"Izuku, are you heading out today?" asks his mother from within the kitchen as he comes out.

"Yup. I shouldn't be out long."

"Are you going to wear pants, or go out like that?" Confused by that he looks down at his bare legs and quickly goes back into his bedroom. "He's dedicated to working out."

After a quick readdressing of his attire, Izuku gets up and goes out the door with toast in mouth chewing slowly. Waving back to his mom as she closes the door, he watches until it clicks shut allowing him to break free and do what he wants. That is why he's running down the steps like a fairy light off its feet practically gliding as he reaches the apartment exit and bursts out into the world.

Dressed in similar clothes as yesterday, wearing a red All Might apparel shirt with the big guy's face on his chest as the only thing different, he dashes out of the house with a face of stern nervousness. Using public transportation he takes a bus to the location, standing just outside of Dagobah Municipal Beach Park.

Entering the scrapyard of garbage and broken electronics, he spots someone at the hut situated at the sea. He walks over making a wave to Bakugo, his bully narrowing his eyes at him.

"About time you showed up." The walking nuke walks forward towards him.

"Kacchan, why did you want to fight here?" Izuku steps over some garbage as he questions him, wanting simple confirmation on his assumption.

"You're still hiding your dumbass secret, aren't ya?!" he answers, before punching his palm causing an ignition of his Quirk. "Here, no one can disturb us."

Eyes widened, Izuku once again becomes bedazzled at seeing Bakugo applying intelligence in a way he never thought about; this beach has been abandoned ever since it started getting polluted, and with Hound Dog remembering his scent he needs to be as far away from that school as possible. If he isn't too careful, his secret will be out by summer.

"That's a great plan, Kacchan. Let's do it." Izuku tosses his bag aside and clenches his hands tightly into fists.

The ash-blond teen thrusts his hands aside as his palms illuminate yellow and red. "I've been waiting for this a long while. Prepare to die ya fucking nerd."

"That's not something a hero-" Before he could see it coming, Bakugo explodes forward. His right arm stretches out to the side as he closes the distance between them. As he gets closer, Izuku realizes something is off, before jumping up quickly to avoid an explosion, one that damages his left foot.

"What's the matter?! You're supposed to be faster than that, insect!" Izuku steps back away as he comes in close, firing himself off forward with an explosion towards the spider vigilante.

Judging the distance he leaps over top of him in a flip, though while midair he watches Kacchan stop himself short and flip in the air. With a twirl, he reaches him in the air and makes an explosive slap to his person. Izuku hits the ground crashing through a pile of scraps.

Covered in minor cuts and scrapes, Izuku rises glaring at his bully standing atop a busted refrigerator. Looking up, Izuku realizes just how strong he's been getting since joining UA. But even more than that, he caught him off guard; meaning his Spider-Sense does not work on him. '...oh, I see. I don't consider Kacchan a threat.'

"You better not be holding back on me. I can't knock you back down as the pebble you are unless I know I'm stronger!" He clenches his hands. "I can't be the greatest hero unless I can take you down!"

It's rather surprising that he would be so honest about that. And yet, he feels there's more than just that. "Deku, why aren't you using your webs?! You think I can't beat you at your best?!"

"You're not using your equipment, so I won't either. I don't want you complaining when I win otherwise."

"Wait, those aren't real?" Why does he sound so surprised?

"O-Of course not." The battle then recommences as Izuku dashes forward running up flat surfaces.

Kacchan stretches his right arm back into a swing. 'Here it comes!' He jumps over and quickly turns invisible; this causes his opponent to turn around to strike only to see nothing.

"Crap." He jumps down to the sand, looking around.

Camouflaged, Izuku crawls towards the walking nuke with a smirk as he gets in closer from behind. "Don't think things will go your way, ya damn nerd!" He raises his hands and fires a blinding light that spreads throughout. With a shout of, " **Stun Grenade** ," the illumination stuns Izuku just enough for his camouflaging abilities to peel off and expose his true face.

"Gotcha now!" He jets towards Deku, the spider boy still recovering from the burning bright he suffered earlier yet being able to see just enough to see him flying his way.

His eyes already recovering from before, Izuku clutches his fists and throws a punch as he nears, missing when Katsuki rockets upward over his back. His back is then blasted by an explosion, knocking him to the ground in a face plant.

"I know how tough you are Deku, and how strong you are. You wanna be a hero? Fight me like one!" Bakugo, his sweaty palms igniting the closer he gets, raises his hands preparing to fire at Izuku. "This is disappointing! Why the hell would All Might consider you a hero?!"

In a swift movement, Izuku flips himself up, knocking away Bakugo's hands and redirecting the explosions. While making his spider handstand he spins himself, a nice kick planted to the side of his head sending him towering to the sandy floor.

Izuku watches as Bakugo quickly recovers and gets up, glaring with a shit-eating grin as he shouts, "That's what I'm talking about! Fight me!"

The spider kid watches as he stands, wiping away the blood from his nose. Knowing how much power he held back from that kick he realizes just how tough his rival is. All he needs is a good strike.

Bakugo jumps up and aims his palms, unleashing a powerful explosion that Izuku leaps away from easily. The spider boy lands on the door of a microwave and flips, using his wall clinging power to lift and throw the door at his bully hitting him in the face. He rolls over hitting the ground until hitting a washer machine.

Not giving him time to recover, Izuku dashes forth with fists clenched ready to put an end to this battle. Midway he notes Bakugo recovering and using an explosion to dodge in the air. He keeps rocketing back to the other end of a mound of garbage, and as our arachnid vigilante rushes at him. It doesn't take spider-sense to predict the next event to happen.

An explosion sends out all the scraps and garbage flying towards him. 'Just concentrate, see a way through, and move in!' His legs propel him up jumping through the many obstacles flying their way like a level in a video game, and quickly reaches him.

"How did-" His hand reaches out and grabs his right arm just before he could throw another blast.

With a yell, he throws him down slamming the boy into the trash so hard saliva flies up like a geyser. Izuku then lands on top of him, feet stepping on his risks as he sits on top of his chest, hands either on his neck or stretched back to punch him. "Now, yield."

"No…" He growls, despite his injuries and glare.

"I've won, give up!"

"NO!" Sparks riddle across his palms, blowing up everything underneath the blaster. This rockets him and Izuku high up, destroying the hold and position he had him. They enter a free fall with the blond just over Deku. "I will not lose to you, Deku! I am the strongest!"

Still midair, he pulls away Bakugo's hand before he could make an explosion, and throws a punch with so much force behind it all that was visible in his eyes was the cleanest shade of white. As they descend, he quickly turns in midair and takes the fall for him. Fluids cough out of his mouth as he hits the ground, his back in pain. He tosses Bakugo aside onto some sand before sitting up, checking up on his former bully patting his face.

Nothing but a pulse, Izuku realizes what he did. "Whoa… I knocked out Kacchan…" He sits back lying against the air, smiling with pride at his accomplishment. He pumps his fists up happily shouting, "I did it! I'm not a worthless punching bag Deku anymore!"

He then drops down, squealing an ouch when his head impacts something, breathing a well-earned sigh of relief. "That felt good." He lies on his back for a while taking in a happy grin.

' _You should have done more._ ' Izuku flinches as this thought comes to his head, sitting up.

"What?"

' _You held back the entire time when you could have done more damage. He hurt you as a kid; if you tried harder, you could have easily destroyed him._ ' Izuku shakes his head of these thoughts.

'No. I'm not that type of person. I would never do that!'

' _But you want to, don't you?_ '

Izuku slaps his face, and soon his head stops producing these thoughts. "Ugh…" Just in time, because he looks aside and spots his 'sparring partner' waking up from his first nap. He sits up from where he lays glaring at Izuku. His eyes become bloodshot, teeth exposed and jittery, and hands sweaty and unable to stay still. "You…"

"Kacchan, are you okay?" he asks as words that repeat in his head over with remembrance of the past.

But, instead of taking action he gets up with an angry huff. "I can't believe it!"

Looking at his former bully, Izuku takes in a breath to force his thoughts away from the violent ideas he had just seconds ago. "That was a pretty awesome move you did… I didn't know-"

Bakugo backs away from the spider, glaring at him intensely. Examining him, Izuku could assess it as him being wounded. It's fairly obvious why so.

Turning away from Izuku, Bakugo grumbles out, "I'm going home," in a sulking tone.

Later…

The two can be seen walking back into the city, the blond's face morose and enraged while the green-haired boy's expression is joyous. Izuku looks at his rival as they walk, ignoring the looks they receive for their damaged attire.

The spider boy's face lowers picking up how bad the battle's result was on Bakugo. He has only seen him that heart-wrenched once when he saved him from that sludge villain. How would he be able to quell that?

"So, Kacchan-"

"What's with you, Deku?" he suddenly asks, catching the attention of the vigilante. "Why are you still trying to be so friendly?"

Izuku looks to his violent former bully, nodding in agreement. As he thinks back to when they first met, his mind romanticizes those glory times. The time before they got Quirks and that was all anyone ever cared about. The words come out: "Kacchan, you still get to be a hero, so why are you threatened by me?"

"Who said I was?" he barks back.

The spider boy sighs. "There was a time when we were friends, real friends and not what you became when we turned five. And on day one ever since you got a Quirk, you've done nothing but put me down for trying to be anything more than what I was. Now that I have power I thought that could change, but instead, you're even more hateful to me even to the point of challenging me to a fight just to see how I stack up to you. Even though you get to go to UA, you still find the time to come check up on me. That's why I think you're threatened by me, yet it's not clear why."

"It stings me is all!" he replies angrily, surprising the boy and causing him to jump back. "I can barely understand what you're thinking! Because you're fucking right; I've treated you like shit the entire time, and you never went away! You're always following me, thinking way too much, pretending you could be a hero even though you're Quirkless, and acting like some stupid ass cinnamon roll! Even back then…"

Of course, Izuku knows he's referring to the sludge villain. "And now that you've beaten me and proven that you could have been a hero…" He grits his teeth. "You act like we're all buddy-buddy! Like nothing that happened between us ever did!"

"It's not my fault you hate to lose," is his reply.

"You shut up!" Bakugo shouts angrily, frightening him and everyone around them. Soon people start walking away, including those who were interested in this conversation. "I don't need to hear you tell me what I already know!"

"Kacchan, I'm just saying-"

"Well don't just say!" He then storms ahead leaving him behind.

Frustrated, Izuku continues to follow despite possible death. Knowing it might not help, he speaks anyway. "I've seen you lead with the right hook enough times to count them. I've written down information about amazing Quirks and their owners, in that notebook of mine. The same one you burnt and threw out the window last year. And you're one of the first ones I've written down."

Those scarlet orbs turn over to him. "I try to be friendly to others because I want to because that's what I believe being a hero is about, not by just being the strongest. I didn't beat that shoulder guy by being stronger than him, and I wouldn't have gotten hurt in that fire if I was the strongest."

"Don't try to make me feel better," Bakugo replies as they continue walking. "All Might sees you as a potential hero, and he may not be wrong now… so what does that make me?"

Izuku looks aside with a throaty laugh. "I guess, the guy who inspired me to work harder."

"I said stop trying to make me feel better!" Hands up, Izuku backs from his latest yell. As Bakugo moves forward, he makes a quick turn around shouting, "Don't forget, Deku! I'm going to be the greatest hero! You may have evolved from being a pebble, but now you're a bigger rock to brush up against and turn me into a jewel! If you wanna keep winning, don't leave a mark on me!"

With that, Bakugo finally makes his exit heading for home. The intrepid boy watches him leave, as well as everyone else whose peace was disturbed by his screaming, and sighs. "Well, Momo said that after this I should try to put him out of my life… now that may be impossible. If this isn't proof that he's redeemable, then nothing is."

Despite everything he said, those words sound more like the Kacchan only he remembers, and it makes him glad to know that he's back. Maybe things can go back the way they were.

But that can be saved for later; how's he gonna explain the wounds to his mom?

…

As Izuku goes to explain himself to his doting mother – not fun – Bakugo returns home. There, he spots his doting mother awaiting him.

"Katsuki, what the fuck happened to your dumbass this time?!" On second thought, the narration is a liar. This is his real mother, which is him if he was a hot mom sans the Quirk.

Mitsuki Bakugo approaches her child checking all the bruises on his abrasive face. She eyes the one left by Izuku's punch before she examines his eyes. She says, "It looks like someone knocked some sense into you."

"Let go of me you old hag." His words are rewarded by a slap to the head.

"THE FUCK YOU SAY?! I outta knock some more into you!" The woman grabs his ear and pulls him away. "Let's go treat those wounds."

"OW! Fucking let go!" he shouts as he squirms in her grasp. "These aren't wounds; they're reminders!"

Mitsuki looks back at her son, a small smirk on her face. She's almost proud of whatever happened. 'Still, of all the things I swallowed that night…'

…

Over in a lab, a lone person sits in her seat. The lights in whatever room she is in long since gone out, this girl checks out a video clip featuring the talk of the town Spider-Man. It shows from amateur footage him swinging in the air.

She pauses the video at a certain point and stares at the webbing coming from his wrists. A pen scribbles on a book as a smile graces her comely canvas face. She mutters, "So, not really, huh?"

End Chapter


	11. Bad Luck

__The Amazing Deku__

Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man or My Hero Academia.

 _ ** _ **Chapter 11:**_**_ ** _ **Bad Luck**_**

* * *

The Friday After USJ…

Jirou sits in her seat, eyes focused on the video recording on her phone as the rest of the class gets going for home. Her cheeks flush a light red seeing the spectacular spider boy fighting against Trapezius Head Gear. A smile rises on her face when he takes a gash for someone.

"Oh, it's Spider-Man!" She jumps up suddenly out of her seat when he hears the sporadic voice of Kaminari just over her shoulder.

"Kaminari!" Her earlobe rises to his face, forcing the boy to cower back away from her. "Why were you sneaking up on me?"

"I was just curious! I didn't think you were into him!"

"I'm not!" She gets up from her seat and begins walking away, taking her backpack with her. Those cheeks retain that rosy shade as she walks off.

As she walks, she bumps into Momo accidentally dropping her phone. She turns even redder seeing the beautiful rich girl, saying, "Oh, sorry!"

"It's okay, Jirou…" She glances down looking at her phone and notices Spider-Man on her screen. "You're watching the video too?"

"N-No! I just happened to see it!" she replies, her earlobes frizzing about. She power walks away.

Holding a curious expression on her face, Momo walks up to Jirou, saying, "It's okay if you like him. I often watch his videos too."

"It's not that!"

Momo sighs before asking, "How do you feel about Izuku?"

She suddenly stops, turning around making sure she heard her right. "Midoriya?"

"Yes."

She curiously stares trying to understand what would prompt that question. What does he have to do with Spider-Man? "What would I feel about him? He's kind of a dork. I mean, no offense, his ideas are sound – you really shouldn't have heels for your hero suit – but I don't think much of him."

"I see…" Jirou flinches seeing her next movement. She had to squint a bit to see it as she turns to the side pinching her bottom lip, but it looks to her that Momo was smiling. It's like she's relieved. "Sorry for taking up your time. I'll go and leave you be."

A thought then occurs to her. "Wait!" The creation woman turns around to her friend. "Can you do me a favor?"

That is how Jirou ends up walking down the streets, carrying a black t-shirt her size with the spider symbol in an olive shade, cradling it like it was precious cargo with a wide grin on her face. "Thank you, Yaomomo!"

At the same time, she can't help but think about that odd question. To her it's fairly obvious she sees Midoriya as more than just a friend, but why would she suddenly bring him up? She can't help but feel there's a deeper connection.

But, she can't think of one. Even as she steps inside of her house and opens the door she can't figure it out; Midoriya acts nothing like Spider-Man. From what she's seen in their sole meeting, he's geeky and awkward, a practical superhero fanboy. He likes heroes and Quirks, and that's it. 'Hmm… maybe I'm overthinking it. I mean, he's Quirkless.'

…

A good three days have gone by since that Sunday. With cloudy skies overhead to the point where blue and silver are the only things visible of the heavens. A chill of a summer breeze blows as the students of Jyaku High.

Izuku walks down the hall with a sigh, watching a video of All Might's latest performance stopping a bank robbery. A part of him becomes happier as he witnesses the hero taking action, glad that he doesn't need to dress up every night.

Still, he does miss it.

"Yo, if it ain't Deku!" Cringing at that statement of a nickname, he turns around to see Shimura coming up to greet him.

"How's it hanging Shimura?" he asks, turning an eye to the brunette sophomore as he approaches him. He notices a bitten apple in his right hand.

"Just fine. Been wondering if you'd like to hang out as I asked." The guy grabs his shoulder and brings him in close. "If that's okay."

"Sure. I'm pretty free." Shanghaied, the spider kid walks with his new partner towards the city.

As they do, passing by crowds and more people who happen to notice them, the vigilante notices a police chase in progress, with Kamui Woods riding atop a cop car to the scene.

"Ooh! Kamui Woods!" Izuku says with cheek-to-eye, rose faced excitement.

Shimura groans as they move on. He says, "Hey look, I know you like those guys and all Deku…"

"Can you please not call me that?" he solemnly asks.

"What? It fits you well!" Shimura then pats his shoulder. "Anyway, I know you like heroes and what they do, but I can't stand what they represent…"

This is odd to him. "What does that mean?"

His crimson eyes glare at the younger boy. "Society." He grips hard on the apple in his hand, crushing it slowly. "Heroes are gods in this world, and we're completely at their mercy. Could you imagine if All Might, as perfect as he is, had a change of heart and decided to rule over us? And no one could stop him! He represents everything I hate about this world!"

Before half a minute could be up the apple drips out of his hand. While curious if that's part of his Quirk, Izuku can't focus on that at the moment. It's just that his honest feelings about heroes feel so dark, so depressing. Why does he hate All Might so much?

"So, let's hit the arcades! I wanna play Tomura Games(lit, funeral)," Shimura takes him off for the busier district.

Later…

As the day turns to night, Izuku by himself heads for his apartment complex. Upon reaching home, he spots that familiar limo just outside, with Momo standing just outside the car.

"Momo?"

"Hey. I just wanted to drop this off." She hands him a paper bag. Opening it up he peeks inside, to see a brand new version of his spider costume, once again black and green with the spider symbol more pronounced and bigger. "As much as I would like for you to stop, I know you wouldn't want to."

He takes the gift in wholeheartedness, looking at his lovely friend with an ear to ear grin this time. "Thanks, Momo… I-"

"It's okay; that's what friends are for, helping and supporting one another. See ya." She reenters her limo, the door peered open just enough to deliver her final message. "Oh, you can make it up to me by buying me lunch this Saturday."

"Okay, sure!" he says, agreeing to the arrangement as the car takes off. Seconds afterward it starts to hit him, and in the most exaggerated expression of bewilderment he didn't know he could muster shouts, "WAIT, WHAT?!"

And he remains that way as she leaves, unable to comprehend what that underlying offer means. He just accepted a date. "No… no, I'm overthinking it. There's no way…"

Heading up to his apartment home, he enters inside keeping that in mind. Unusual for today, his mom isn't home. But that's not too unnatural; it just means she's working late. Which means he's completely clear.

As he drops his stuff in his room, Izuku takes the time to quickly change into his costume like always, stretching himself with joy as he feels the fabric stick to him closely. "Good. It feels even better than the last one. She really improved…"

As Spider-Man, he closes his door and shifts his bed to make it so he was asleep in the bed, just in case she just so happens to come back before he does. With a confident smirk, he climbs out of his window and crawls out, swinging into the city with gusto speed.

"Ah. This feels so natural." Nosediving into a swing to increase his speed he swings through the city looking across the field below him.

He lands on top of a flagpole looking down at the ground below him. 'I should be more careful though… I hope Hound Dog can't remember my scent. But, I couldn't help myself from helping others even if I tried.'

He spots a purse snatcher running away from a lady giving chase. "Well, time for me to go-" Death Arms comes from around a corner and clotheslines the guy. "Oh."

Spider-Man moves on, seeing as a hero has this district covered. There is no point in him being around if there's already a hero after all. Swinging by Izuku spots another location covered by Kamui Woods, who at the moment is using his wood powers to contain a mantis villain. "Moving on."

He swings to another location and sees Mount Lady on patrol. Since she's a giant, however, he ends up slamming into her face so hard they fall together. "Kya!"

Taken by surprise she shrinks to normal size in midair. Spider-Man quickly reaches to catch her before she hits the ground, using webs to slow their descent. Pictures go off from her fanbase as she comes to, looking up at the vigilante on top of her while turning red. "Spider-Man!" She reaches to grab him even as he swings away.

"I'msosorry! Ididn'tmeantohityou!" And within moments, he's gone. To her dismay.

She turns bright red watching him flee. "… one of these days…"

With her left behind, Izuku the spider continues to swing away looking for trouble to solve. "I'm starting to think my Quirk is Bad Luck."

Ignoring his plight he lands along the wall of a building looming down on the populace. He thinks about going around picking up trash like before, right before he spots a car speeding down the streets with the police giving chase.

"No heroes around. Guess I'll help." He nosedives into a swing giving pursuit, glancing down below as he studies the vehicle being chased. It looks to be a red and black van with guys dressed in black clothes completely covering their appearance, almost like ninjas.

The back of the van opens up, showing a man covered in a black cloak wearing a tan mask with bug-eyed visors shaped like cylinders. He takes out a bottle of bourbon and drinks it, as the police cars swerve and end up crashing into each other.

'Whoa. What just happened?' He continues to swing while turning around to check up on the police, noticing that the drivers appear to be groggy and drowsy. The spider makes a turn facing the car in front of him keeping up the pace with the vehicle despite having turned around earlier. 'That must be a Quirk capable of making people confused or something.'

Spider-Man glares under his mask as he increases his speed, turning invisible before flipping in front of the van. He then stretches his arms allowing his web wings to break free and pull him back. This allows him to land on the van with the least amount of noise, using his clinging power to stay on board. 'Yes! It worked perfectly! Thanks, Momo.'

He then crouches on the top as the van continues to make its move, leaving the city and reaching the forests on the outskirts of Musutafu as well as the rest of Tokyo. The van continues taking him further up a cliff tipped just above a river, the trail leading to a cathedral placed at its zenith.

'Why is there a cathedral in Japan?' He then handwaves it mentally remembering that there are more important things to worry about.

He watches as the assumed villains get out of the van. Like he saw before they're dressed completely disguised, including masks over their mouths that cover their hair with goggles that show green lenses. "Alright, let's unload. We'll ditch the van and return you Deidoro."

"Thanks." The man in the mask, who now has a name, takes a quick swig of his drink, his single word while quick is far more elongated than need be.

"No, thank you," says one of the men. To Izuku he can hear a foreign accent, like an American whose third language is Japanese. "It's always a pleasure receiving assistance from our partners at the Shie Hassaikai."

'Shie Hassaikai?' He has never heard of that name before. But, with a name like that he fears there may be more to this than simple thugs. Even the things they're taking out don't come across as the run of the mill things regular thieves take, this being instead two burgundy jars sealed tight from top to bottom.

As much as he wants to know what's inside, he shouldn't expose himself without knowing just what their Quirks can do. To that end he keeps himself invisible, waiting for the perfect opportunity to jump off.

Though as he looks around he notices something on the door of the van, a familiar black cat face no larger than a button. Seeing it he realizes who's behind that. 'Black Cat.'

The men continue to move the canisters inside the cathedral, one stopping midway. As he does, he looks at his hand to see something has landed on it. He presses a finger to it and ends up falling to the ground.

"Eh?" More needles fly out and hit the men pulling away the canisters they've kept to themselves. Soon they all fall, unable to move a muscle.

All that's left is the man known as Deidoro, who looks around at the fallen. "What in the world happened here?"

He glances to the left and steps back, avoiding a sharp object sent flying at his face that misses a good two meters. "What's that? A sniper?"

Further, in the woods, the masked man spots someone in the darkness with white hair. Getting closer, Deidoro gets a better look seeing Black Cat lying in the dirt. And he laughs. "Usually, we get rats. First time we ever found a cat."

The dark-clothed feline lady glares up at her opponent, her body losing all equilibrium and forcing her down. "What the… is this a Quirk?"

Deidoro leans his whole body to the right while pulling out a pocket knife. He chuckles under his mask and throws it, slicing her face and knocking off her white-hair wig. An utter of, "Better not take any chances; might have rabies," walks hand in hand with another knife drawn out of his pocket.

He raises his hand to deliver the kill, only for a sticky substance to attach the blade to his fingers. Confusion causes him to look at his hand and stare at the webbing. "What's this shit?"

Deidoro is then sent forward faceplanting into a tree. After a minute of recovery, he looks back at the scene to see that Black Cat is gone. He grits his teeth and stands back up, going to his men to kick them. "Hey, get up," he shouts. "Go on full alert! And tell Kari about this!"

Elsewhere in the forest, up in the trees, Izuku and the Black Cat can be found hiding on a branch. She looks at her new companion, and asks, "What are you doing here?" These words come in a muffle, so only they hear.

He scratches his head. "I guess I was just in the neighborhood." A thought then occurs to Izuku as he stares at her, holding the wig that fell off in his hand. "Wait… burgundy hair, cat appearance, a Quirk that projects thoughts… are you Mandalay?!"

Exposed, the woman snatches back her wig and throws it on. "I'm supposed to find your identity and bring you to the police," she says, drawing her gun and aiming at him. Those brown irises of hers focus onto him and his unreadable expression. "It puzzles me that you would save me."

"Because that's what a hero does."

Black Cat keeps her eyes on him, before putting the pistol away. As her weapon is placed on safety, the woman chuckles. ' _So that's what he sees in you…_ '

"Huh?"

"Nevermind." She checks down below, noticing all of the lackeys who were out before are now looking for them. ' _You were invisible before, so, they don't know you're the one who helped me._ '

"Who are they anyway?" Izuku asks in a low voice, already used to whatever her Quirk is that makes her do this. He'll figure it out eventually.

She points down at a sole person looking for someone, taking out a whip and wrapping it around a branch. She dives down with it and grabs the man with her legs, wrapping her right leg around his mouth. The woman then chops at where his neck meets his body, before letting him drop.

She then points over at the building up ahead, where the canisters have been taken in. ' _I'll tell you as we head over._ ' The duo moves across in the trees making their way over to the building.

As they do, Black Cat watches the spider boy copying her movements as they traverse. 'Impressive. _A_ _year ago, astronauts found a rare mineral that landed on the moon. They call it Oscillite.'_

They land on top of the building as she finishes. "Oh… I read about that before," he whispers, remembering an article on scientific discoveries a year ago.

' _Is that gonna contribute to the conversation?_ ' The two stop when they notice someone on the roof looking around. Using the speed appointed to him as an arachnid, Izuku fires a web line and pulls him quickly towards them, allowing Black Cat to strike him in the gut and throw him down.

"I read that it can absorb vibrations or something. It was brought to Japan to be studied," he replies.

"Oh, never mind then. I apologize for insulting your intelligence…" She continues to creep down the hall. ' _ _It was, but the Oscillite was stolen as it was coming here. The Yaoyorozu family was supposed to study and recreate more of it with their Creation Quirk,__ ' she says in his mind.

'Creation… oh, that's right! Momo can make any non-living thing so long as she knows its structure down to the atomic level.' Izuku crawls over to the side and pulls open the window leading inside, whispering, "And these guys are the ones responsible?"

Inside they see a room that becomes a betrayal to the rest of what they've witnessed. It comes across as a laboratory, features such as tables with chemicals in glass vials tipping them off. On their ten o'clock a window bare for the landscape outside to be seen is there, showing the forest and river below.

They climb inside as Black Cat continues the conversation. ' _ _Of course. They're foreign assassins interested in its properties.__ '

"But why now? Why move it at this point?" As he remains on the roof, his cat friend flips over and lands on the floor gracefully, not a sound leaving her heels.

' _ _To make everyone forget about it, and have someone they can trust study it. The Shie Hassaikai are long-term friends of theirs.__ ' The unlucky cat girl glances up at him while crawling. ' _ _In addition, there was something else stolen that might be dangerous the longer it's left in their possession, some black gel that was attached to it.__ '

'Black gel?' The two travel through the room in moderate darkness, the boy still on the ceiling keeping eyes on the world below him.

' _I've already contacted for back up, so my job now is to make sure they don't make off with any of the stolen goods._ '

Spider-Man flips and lands onto the floor, his foot pressing lightly against the floor almost testing it. His actions are watched by the lady in black spandex, who notes him being careful all of a modern instance. ' _ _What are you doing?__ '

Of course, he couldn't tell her directly. Like a veil of light burning down on him in the darkness, he can't help but feel something is off. That there's a danger in this room.

Hopefully, she gets it.

At that very moment his spider-sense goes off, and he grabs Black Cat jumping away in shock when the sound of a high freq sound blast comes his way. The glass beakers in its path explode while the tables are burrowed down to the floor in the blast zone.

"Damn it. I almost got them." Spider-Man raises his head to look behind a table, where a villain stands with a boombox inside of his chest. Next to him is the man in the mask, saying, "Deidoro, you're up."

"Got it…" speaks the slur of the Shie Hassaikai as he stumbles to the scene. He appears in the room standing in the open. Barely.

' _ _He's the one who can make us go off balance…__ ' says Izuku's feline partner as she peers up from their hiding spot. ' _ _We got to do something about him.__ '

Spider-Man prepares a suggestion before their hiding area is blown away once again. As splinters of the table they had ducked under are thrown everywhere, Black Cat jumps up grabbing items in her utility belt before she throws them out. From his perspective, he can see they're shuriken shaped in the form of claws.

They fly through the air like bats in disarray towards the two villains, all but one hitting the wall or floor; that sole one impales itself into Deidoro's mask.

Izuku watches Deidoro's hand reach up to pull it off, leaving his kitty friend time to jump up and stretch a hand to the right and claw the incessant drunkard. He then notices her dropping just behind him, slipping on her face due to his Quirk.

Deidoro whips his head spouting language translated only for a more adult audience before he throws his mask to the floor. "What the hell was that about?"

' _It's his Quirk. He can somehow make us weak and off-balance on sight._ '

'Sight…' Thinking about her words and the knowledge he knows of him already, the human spider gets up from his hiding spot. An idea comes to mind as he formulates a plan to defeat this villain first. 'I hope this works.'

Following his super sense, he quickly dodges the soundwaves of the boombox villain shooting at him, while firing webs to plug his face up. From this Spider-Man lands in a crouch facing Deidoro, watching him take out a series of knives ready to be used.

In his sloshed speech pattern, he says, "Gettin' ready for yer final cut, insect? Ah, 've squashed bigger bugs than you for breakfast!"

Our emerald protagonist remains calm, not letting him know of his strategy. Raising his hand to point to the ceiling he says, "Spiders are not bugs-" His spider-sense goes off, and he quickly tilts his body back to avoid the knives thrown at him from behind.

"Why the hell…" mutters his enemy, though with his sloshing Izuku could barely hear him.

Taking a chance, the spider boy jumps over to the drunk man flipping forward into a dropkick that strikes his chest so hard the villain stumbles backward and falls back over top a table that managed to survive the destruction of the others.

Izuku crouches on the table listening in on his voice, recognizing the painful groan associated with a loss coming out of Deidoro's lips.

"How did you do that?" Black Cat asks, her tone higher and her words spoken with confusion. Most likely she wants to know how he pulled that off.

His senses trigger again, but before he could act in time Izuku gets blasted into a wall courtesy of the boombox guy's soundwave attack. He storms over before kicking a chair aside, ripping off a leftover piece of webbing on his face saying, "Aw, I'm sorry for not waiting my turn. But don't worry; I'll put you out of your misery!"

Groaning, Izuku slaps his ears trying to pop them to regain some measure of sound back into his eardrums as his attacker rotates around him. "How about putting me out of my mystery? Who are you?"

"Call me Choukaku, because that's the last thing you're gonna be hearing." After touching a dial attached to his left glove shaped like a watch, the now named villain Choukaku aims Spider-Man. Though before he could, a bladed shuriken in the shape of a cat head pierces into the man's dials.

Sparks release from Choukaku's glove as all around him is silent. Even as Choukaku stumbles backward with his mouth open holding his ears as if he is in pain. No sound.

Getting closer he watches sound man drop to his knees still clutching his head, before firing webbing to pull off his gloves. He then throws a powerful punch slamming his fist into his cheeks, knocking him face-first into the floor. Once down, Izuku reaches down and pulls out his dials before providing a web cocoon.

"Phew…" Izuku turns around and faces his partner, who gives a thumbs up following her assist.

With him gone, Spider-Man pushes himself up feeling the ringing slowly ending. He can tell because he can hear Black Cat calling his name, faintly like it's from a distance. The feline in leather tights crawls towards him, asking, "Spider-Man, are you okay?"

"My ears hurt from that," he replies, a little louder than usual. He notices Deidoro groaning as he's also starting to recover, so he webs him all up similar to Choukaku.

The beautiful cat heroine steps towards the boy in tights as he concludes wrapping up the villains. She speaks aloud, "How were you not affected by his Quirk?" He can tell she's curious about how he managed to keep his balance, so he best let her know in case he breaks free.

"Simple; I kept my eyes closed."

"You what?!" Noticing the surprised look on her eyes widening her lids and the rest of her face, he elaborates.

"I noticed that his Quirk worked only when we were looking at him, otherwise we would have lost balance earlier. The only way to win was to use my other senses. Or in my case the spider-sense." He smacks his mouth shut at that last blab. He probably shouldn't have said that, especially around villains who may hold a grudge.

"Well. And here I thought you were just some ordinary vigilante," she says, his ears picking up on how impressed she is with him. The lady turns her eyes up to where the exit is. "Go up and stop them from taking the Oscillite; I'll make sure they don't go anywhere."

Looking at Black Cat, Izuku gives her a nod, before running up the steps quickly. Climbing the steps he comes to a hallway before turning left to see the entrance to a collection of pews where people would come for worship. Turning right he spots the door to outside he saw earlier.

As they make their way there Izuku notices something loud, an effective sign of his hearing coming back, coming from up above. He peers out from a crack and spots a Blackhawk helicopter descending from above. There are also four men carrying the two canisters from before.

Waiting, he contemplates his circumstances to come up with a plan and immediately assesses two: he could A; jump in and attack going wild and beating them all down before webbing them up, or B; well, he could just steal the canisters and run away with them until help finally arrives.

Thinking it over, plan A sounds simpler, and with his senses, he can avoid any sneak attacks they may shove his way. "Alright, Izuku. Don't let up now."

Using his camouflage, Izuku runs outside before shooting a web line to attach to the canister and pulling it off the helicopter. It lands on top of one of the scrubs and cracks against his rugged and pointed shoulder.

The canister rolls along the grass until stopping due to a pebble in its path. A dark ooze squeezes out of the opening until it makes a puddle.

Back to the action, the man turns to Izuku in anger and charges him with his shoulders ready to grind through him. Our emerald spider of a protagonist jumps up in the air and on top of him avoiding his assault. He then throws a downward punch at the man's back, striking the part of his spine where it connects to his neck and body. He tumbles face forward like damaged bricks.

Victorious, Izuku jumps off before the man could hit the ground going into a crouch. He then notices the three others drawing their sabers and charging at him. 'Better web him up.' He aims his arms to fire webs, only for a short sputter to come out. 'After I recharge.'

No other alternative in sight, Izuku turns invisible and dodges their swords. He backflips over to the busted canister without noticing, before lowering himself up in a crouching position to replace his web cartridges. His focus prevents him from noticing the black ooze that he stepped in from the canister.

… that absorbs into his body before he could be the wiser.

With his web-shooters refilled, Izuku becomes visible again and fires two shots at two of their faces to effectively blind them. He then moves to the last guy and passes by him, performing a lariat move to slam him into the ground. Before that guy could lose consciousness, the spider boy jumps up to perform a split kick to knock the other two out.

He glances up when the helicopter takes off, the other canister still left inside. 'Oh right!' He fires a shot and pulls out the second canister inside, grasping it with both hands easily once it falls out. "Phew."

Taking off quickly the chopper goes, abandoning the assassins to their fate in what the young spider boy assesses as a smart move on their part. "Cutting their losses, huh?"

"It's just up their alley." Izuku turns around to spot the dark feline carrying the two villains with her. The helicopter disappears into the distance, its blades no longer in earshot.

What they do hear are sirens ringing in the distance coming their way. To that, Izuku begins to panic, knowing that the police are more than likely to arrest him. "You better run, insect." She then nudges her head aside, and taking the hint he jumps into the shadows.

Watching him go, the Black Cat takes out her phone and presses the speed dial. "Hello?"

Elsewhere…

"Yes. Thank you for that. I'll inform them right away… I'll see you later." Yagi hangs up his phone. As he does he checks seeing he received a message. "Good. He got my message." He also notes more, and those tiny eyes of his rise higher.

Later…

With the police having collected the foreign villains, Black Cat can be seen watching them go back to the city. She sighs with relief at a good job down before heading to the forest, where she spots a black motorcycle hiding from plain sight.

There amidst the trees and leaves is her vehicle, as well as the vigilante sitting on top of it. He holds one of her many cat shurikens in hand as he stares at the sexy woman. He stands. "They're gone?"

"Yup. The police took the stone and the men with them, but whatever that gel was is gone. It must have been absorbed in the ground."

"Good…" He faces aside before turning to her. "Black Cat… Thanks for helping me out back there."

"I should be the one thanking you…" The feline can't see his face, but she can tell he's distressed. "What's wrong?"

"It's super late…" he replies, checking the time on his phone briefly. In his mask, he sweats bullets.

"What's wrong? Mommy got you on a curfew?"

"Actually, yes," he replies, slapping his mask mouth for his idiocy. He can be so honest sometimes.

"Well, I could give you a ride and an excuse to dearest mother," Black Cat offers, narrowing her eyes to him. "If you don't mind me coming inside your home-"

"You know, it's not that far to the city," he quickly says before checking his distance.

"Before you do that," she reaches up and grabs his mask, lifting it just over his nose. Of course, with Izuku's hands on hers, she could only go that far. She then leans in, before pulling back leaving her lipstick marked on his face.

"See you again, Spider-Man. And thank you for being a hero." Black Cat sits atop her motorcycle and takes off. The leather-clad beauty glances back at the boy as he leaves, her eyes narrowing. 'I wish I could know; especially now…'

He watches as she makes her exit, his face a beet red after that last course of action she performed on him. "Goodnight, Mandalay…" An incredibly beautiful woman just kissed him; no, a former hero that he looked up to for a while kissed him on the cheek. Momo's lips felt just as soft, but there was something exotic about hers.

But as he thinks about her he also remembers his situation; groaning, he takes in a deep breath and runs as fast as he could down the road. Checking his phone strapped behind his waist he checks the time as he paces. "Oh, I hope mom isn't in yet. It'll be harder to explain if she finds me in this."

Along the way, he smiles with some form of pride thinking about his latest accomplishment. He managed to stand up to foreign villains and gain the respect of a hero who's been after him for so long. Maybe if he does hard enough the police can overlook his actions, a thought pattern he's had since starting his vigilante gig. As much as he would like to become a hero, this is all he can do.

All these thoughts come to a head as he enters Musutafu, and reaches his apartment complex because thinking about being a hero reminds him of what his mother said. If she didn't want him to become a hero, she would never approve of him being a vigilante.

Reaching his block, he sneaks towards the building in the shadows before climbing its height, where he reaches his room's window at its zenith. He opens the window and slips in, checking around to make sure no one is around and his room door is closed. He closes the window and slips off his clothes, stripped down to his underwear and then throwing on PJs.

He checks the window noticing his face still sports the black kiss. "I better get rid of that." To that end, he opens his door to enter the bathroom.

"Izuku." What oh. His mom is standing on the other side of the door down the hallway, staring at him. Her expression is a strange one he isn't sure of. Her eyebrows are lowered, narrowed with her eyes, her mouth curves downward into a frown, and from what he can see she looks blue.

"Mom! Don't scare me like that…"

"Like how you're scaring me?" Her response shakes him. "I've been in your room. You've been gone all night doing god knows what, and I'm here sitting around worrying about you getting a heart attack!"

He waves his arms. "Mom, it's not what you think."

"And what is it?" she asks loudly. Her eyes cloud over with tears that start to freshly fall. "You shouldn't be out anyway; you don't have the means to protect yourself! You're all I have after your father left. Please don't make me worry so much!"

The boy's eyes glaze over with understanding and remorse. He didn't mean to worry her like this. Is this why she didn't want him to be a hero? Was she that worry about him?

"You're grounded. From now until next week… no, until I can trust you again, you are to come straight from school to home and back. No coming home later than 6 pm. Do you understand?"

"I do." He can't argue, not after making her worry so much. She means that much to him. Maybe he should tell her the truth sooner than he expected.

"Now, get yourself cleaned and go to bed. I don't even want to ask about that kiss."

Elsewhere…

"Ugh!" The Black Cat lies her busted motorcycle along with a flickering light from an emotional street lamp. She stares face forward at the circle of flames in front of her and the metallic claws that grip her by the chin.

"Let go of me!" she barks at her assaulter. A device is held in front of her, scanning.

The man drops her before turning to leave. As he walks away, Black Cat draws out her pistol and aims, firing a tracking cat pin. The man turns around quickly and slices it into pieces, delivering unto her shock and horror.

"Spider-Man is next. Make sure to tell him that." He then jumps off into the night.

Black Cat grinds down on her teeth, her white hair wig has fallen off. She sits against her broken motorcycle, muttering, "The Society of Assassins have a new target now…"

End Chapter


	12. Meeting of the Souls

__The Amazing Deku__

Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man or My Hero Academia.

Zir: Welcome back!

* * *

 ** _Chapter 12: Meeting of the Souls_**

Early into that morning, Toshinori Yagi sits with his friend Tsukauchi in the security hall of UA, where a small bear/mouse-like animal comes before them. He hands a list of names on a clipboard.

The detective receives it, saying, "Thanks for doing this for me."

"No problem," says the white-furred creature of sentience. "I must say; it's impressive you're doing this as well as searching for the Villain Alliance. But here you go, a list of every person who has been given a visitor's pass from the start of the year to now."

Tsukauchi looks over the forty names with a smile. "Great. With this, we'll be able to pinpoint the identity of Spider-Man with the clues we have at our disposal. Though it'll probably take a while if we interview all of these people-"

"Wait…" The deflated Symbol of Peace takes the board and looks it over. One name out of many grabs his attention. "I remember this name…"

Flashback…

 _ _Oh no. I'm out of time. I need to get away from this boy quickly. Oh, too late. I'm losing steam.__

 _"_ _ _Because I don't have a Quirk, I… well, maybe that's not the only reason. But I've always been picked on because I'm Quirkless… that's why maybe… that's why I think saving people is just about the best thing a person can do. I want to save people like you, with a fearless smile that brings hope! I want to be the best hero, just like y-WEHHHHHH!?" Yeah, he sees me. "You're all shriveled up! What happened? Are you an imposter?!"__

 _ _It's not surprising he thinks so. "I am All Might." I can feel the blood coming out of my mouth.__

 _"_ _ _YOU'RE BLEEDING!"__

 _"_ _ _Calm down," I tell the boy, who seems mildly disappointed. "You know how people hold in their gut at a pool? I'm kind of like that."__

 _"_ _ _Mind. Blown."__

 _ _Taking a seat I stare down at myself. A fearless smile… well, I might as well tell him the truth. Maybe this will finally deter him. "You've seen the real me, kid. But don't write about this on the internet. I've got a reputation to uphold… after all…"__

 _ _With my left hand, I raise my shirt, giving the boy a full view of my chest, and the scar from that day. "Five years ago I fought an enemy, who did this. My respiratory system was nearly destroyed, and my stomach was gone. This is the most I can do with the surgery that's been given to me, and now I can only do hero work for three hours a day…"__

 _ _I notice he's stunned, looking as if thinking. "Five years ago? You mean Toxic Chainsaw?"__

 _"_ _ _That lowlife? No, but it's cool that you're well informed…" I can't tell him the full truth. "This was never made public because I asked it not to. A Symbol of Peace who saves people with a smile must never be daunted by evil. I smile to stave off the overwhelming pressure and fear I feel whenever I go out there."__

 _ _Looking back at the boy I ask, "What's your name?"__

 _"_ _ _Mikumo… no, Deku-no, damn it!" Way to kill the mood kid. Kind of feels familiar. "Izuku Midoriya."__

 _"_ _ _Midoriya, a pro should always be ready to risk his life without fear. You may not be able to smell it, but you can see and hear fear, and that's why I want to say no. You should not become a hero without power." I can tell that's not what he wanted to hear; there's just this broken look on his face that even kills me. And it hurts so much having to say it. "If you would like to help people, becoming a cop works. Those villain custody officers are mocked, but without police assistance, we're nothing more than criminals taking the law into our own hands…"__

 _ _I think it's time to go. I need to deliver this bug villain to the authorities. Maybe I should leave this piece of advice for him. "It's not wrong to dream Midoriya, but you need to be realistic."__

 _ _That was the last time I heard__ _ _of__ _ _or saw him, until now.__

End Flashback…

With all of this in his mind, Toshinori lowers his head and closes his eyes, already coming to a single conclusion. Turning to his law-enforcement friend, he says, "Tsukauchi, you no longer need to search for Spider-Man…"

Both the animal and the detective turns to the blond male, the former saying, "You know who he is."

"… yes."

…

The following morning, Izuku wakes up with barely a wink of rest. His high stamina aside, waking up so soon to his usual wake up time. He wobbly gets dressed for school before throwing his costume in his backpack along with his schoolbooks.

Passing by his mother as she eats from the breakfast spread on the table. He joins her eating for himself. As they do, not a single line of dialogue comes from either's throats. Knowing this can't be, Izuku swallows a glob of rice before saying, "Mom, I'm sorry I made you worry like that."

"I'll be home late today as well. If you want to make up for it, I expect you to call me before 6 to let me know that either you're home, heading home, or running late. Try to avoid that last one…" She then finishes before finishing her plate and placing it in the sink. "Make sure you're on time today. Love you."

Inko moves in a rush to kiss his cheek, before leaving out the door. Izuku, still eating, muses with a smile how despite all that she still loves him dearly. He should do something nice for her.

After finishing his meal and cleaning up, Izuku heads out the door with stumbling exhaustion, one less than before. Though as he exits, he stops at the front of the apartment building before a woman. This redhead who looks to be twice his age immediately catches his attention. Looking into her brown eyes, he shouts out suddenly, "You!"

She blinks in surprise at his sudden outburst. "Hello, spider."

Heartbeat moves a mile a minute. A white and red lake surrounds emerald pearls that he calls eyes. His face gives the impression he was swimming. "… You found me?"

' _Izuku Midoriya,_ _at 4 pm head to the location of that burning building you saved those people before_ _. Make sure you wear your costume as well._ ' The woman then gives him a bow and walks away.

Sweating enough to bloom a garden, Izuku starts to panic. She didn't exactly say it, but he knows something bad will happen if he doesn't show. At best, a hero could arrive to tell him to give up his vigilantism; at worse, he's getting arrested and destroy any faith his mother has in him.

Sighing, he decides on a plan of action. 'I better do this right.'

…

With school over, Izuku quickly hides in the bathroom to change into Spider-Man. Dressed up finally, he changes his web capsules and climbs out the bathroom window swinging into the city.

Landing on the side of a building, Izuku checks his phone for the time, 3:50 pm. He then climbs up the side of it heading for his location. Before he could ponder what this is about, he glances back quickly when he hears footsteps approaching him.

"Well, if it isn't the Spider-Man." He turns around to see Mount Lady in giant form standing behind him. She grabs the ledge and shrinks, allowing her to land onto the ceiling before our olive and black protagonist. "I've been meaning to see you."

"Look, if this is another attempt to catch me then you can save it," he tells her. Izuku doesn't have time to put up with her.

"I've been meaning to thank you for helping me before." The lady walks towards him, each step a mighty swerve that catches his hormones.

"Eh?" She then quickly reaches up to caress his face, her mouth smooching his underneath the mask. Taken in shock by this action, the boy becomes a tomato underneath his mask before suddenly pushing her back.

"Huh? What are you doing?"

"What are you doing?!" he replies, still surprised by her action.

"Look, I know you're a vigilante, but that shouldn't change what we could have." She moves in closer tiptoeing her fingers up his chest. "Then again, one of us could quit and actively start this scrumptiously promising relationship."

Again, he pushes her back, and again she doesn't let up. "Oh, come on. Don't deny there's something between us. With these costumes, we're heroes and criminals, but take them off we're regular people who can eat at fancy restaurants and share a love hotel. What do you say?"

As tempting as that is, he has a prior engagement that prevents him from even considering taking advantage. Also, someone else has gotten his eye. That is why he sighs and jumps away quickly swinging for his location.

Meanwhile, Mount Lady stands with a sigh. "Damn it, he's married."

Izuku continues swinging through the air, reaching behind him to grab his phone. Before he does his senses go off. 'Uh oh. Wait, I made sure to refill, so what is-' "Oof!" With no time to react, Spider-Man gets grabbed midair and taken across the skies.

Dropped down onto the roof of a building, the dark green spider kid picks himself up, his eyes at the stars. He erects himself sitting and facing his captor, a paragon of muscles with blond hair in flashy blue and red spandex. His cape billows behind him in the twilight winds, turning around with that smile as proud as a lion's. The spider checks the yellow around the hero's hand, noticing a cloth of green and black clenched tightly.

Uh oh. Izuku touches his face, his eyes widening as his pupils dilate. "It was you all along, Izuku Midoriya."

"All Might…" He gets up reaching for his mask, only for it to land just on his hand.

"I didn't think it was true, but the more I thought about it, the more I couldn't deter from the truth…" His body deflates, showing his true self to the underage vigilante. "You said you were Quirkless…"

"I was… I don't know how to explain it, but when I was bitten by this spider I somehow gained these powers. And some things happened and I…if I didn't act people could have…" Toshinori takes a knee before Izuku as he explains himself. "Wait, I can't be here! I gotta get to-"

"I was the one who sent her to your home," he tells him. This causes a sigh of relief to expel, and an inhale of worry to be caught in his throat. Toshinori's sky eyes look into the pure forest of Izuku's, hoping for an explanation. "Why did you become a vigilante?"

Izuku sits back, his second face dropped on his lap. "It was the day of the Entrance Exams…"

The boy proceeds to explain how he received his powers and how he came to become Spider-Man, including why he was late to the Entrance Exams. Shameful eyes never left All Might following the denouement.

"And ever since you've been a part-time vigilante who goes to a regular school…I assume no one knows about your Quirk," asks the adult.

The boy shakes his head. "I never changed my Quirk registry before the Entrance Exam day. I was just so into discovering the new me that I forgot to update. And since I never got to the exam, I figured there'd be no point anymore. The only ones who know about this are you, Kacchan and Momo."

"Kacchan?"

"Er, Katsuki Bakugo."

"Oh, him… do they-"

"They also know I'm Spider-Man. Pretty easy to put together…" Izuku puts the mask back on finally, hiding his embarrassment. Now comes the real question. "What happens to me now?"

"This is a pretty serious thing; despite your intentions and reasons, you're still breaking the law. Even if I said nothing, one day they will find out and you'll have to take responsibility." All Might turns to face out towards the city down below. "But, the whole city saw you risk your life to pull people out of a fire and stopping a villain when no other hero could. Way before I found out about you, I've gone around and talked to the people you've saved. Instead of pining for your arrest, they're thanking you. That's why I wanted to personally speak with you and learn your intentions before the police made a decision."

"…what kind of decision?"

The symbol of peace drops his head downward, returning to his muscular form. "It's been over a century since Quirks started developing throughout more than a few of the population, and a few years after did the first vigilante arrived. It was a couple of decades after that being a hero became an actual job. And yet, more and more youths like yourself wish to become a hero over any other duty. Do you know why that is?"

That's an interesting question. "Well, isn't it because of the appeal?"

"Maybe. But, being a hero hasn't changed since the day it started, so that should have more than worn off since it's been done." Izuku pats his knee. "Even though you were Quirkless, you came to me hoping to become a hero; your honest desire to save others is what appealed to me, what made me want to talk to you here and now," Izuku notes his expression, almost reminiscent of his mother's. "If only I had seen that heart of yours sooner, then maybe things would have been different.

"Growing up Quirkless you probably didn't notice, but being a hero means more to everyone than saving lives and stopping a crime; it's about being yourself." With that thought entering his brain, Izuku begins to think about it further. Theories then start to compile in his mind as he remembers some things. "Being a hero is the only job where you're allowed to use the powers you were born with under the least amount of restraints, where you're granted the most freedom to be yourself. It's this same reason that villains exist, as well as why they're classified differently from normal criminals; most of them seek to be themselves without wishing to abide by the law."

"I figured as much."

"To be a hero means more than just saving lives. While that's important, we also need to save the hearts of others. To do that, the public needs to believe in us, to have faith in heroes, which can't happen if we go all willy-nilly killing villains. Sometimes we have no choice, but villains are people no different than you or me."

Izuku looks down at himself as he continues to listen. "We'll meet again Sunday, and I'll help you become a true hero."

"Really? But I thought-"

"The police are willing to show leniency as long as you agree to this apprenticeship." He holds three fingers up from the left hand. "There are three ways to be a hero: one is to graduate from a hero course and earn a license through that, while the second is to be scouted by a professional and work under him."

"What's the third?"

"It's got a long name, so let's just call it Dual Admission, which is what you'll be going through." He looks over at Izuku. "I'll see you on Sunday at Dagobah Beach to explain your situation. And if you can, please prepare a costume that looks more colorful or holds a different appearance."

"Wait, All Might!" The spider reaches out for him, stopping the Superman before he could leave. "You said sometimes we have no choice… has there ever been a time where you've had to…"

His answer amounts to All Might standing rock-solid, an unwavering steel bond that tells more than our arachnid teen could ever realize. With no words left, All Might disappears in a flash. "I'll take that as a yes."

Before jumping up when All Might makes his return. "Oh, I almost forgot; your parents don't know, correct?"

"No..." He was expecting that. "No, my mom doesn't."

"Then you better go tell her. We can't offer this if your mother objects." And now he disappears.

…

Elsewhere, Momo Yaoyorozu exits a room with Iida while heading separate ways. She walks with a whimsical step thinking further ahead in the week, or more specifically the weekend and what it plans for her. Oh, she can't wait.

Coming out of the building, the girl notices a loud noise off behind the school. Curious as her cat eyes leave one to believe of her, Momo heads over to where the noise is. She sees another explosion, where she sees at its epicenter is Bakugo.

The explosive ash-blond teen huffs and puffs as he grabs his arms, the veins on them ready to pop. He comes out of his mindset to glance at the person who arrived, scuffing when he sees Momo. "Oh, it's you."

"Are you okay, Bakugo?" she asks him while approaching the boy.

"None of your fucking business!" he barks, still rearing from the intense pain in his palms. "Don't you have things to do?"

"Nothing says I shouldn't look after my classmates," she responds, holding a hand to her mouth at the vulgar words he's using.

Bakugo sits back on the ground looking up at her, before snapping, "Look, you don't have to force yourself to be nice to me just because you have a fucking boner for Deku!"

No longer disgusted, Momo gains an erubescence across her face. Throat clearing starts her sentence: "Ahem! I do not have a boner for Izuku!"

"It's a pretty big one, spiky hair." Sneering adds to his response.

"First off, regardless of whether or not I have feelings for Izuku, that has nothing to do with why I'm speaking to you. Second, I probably wouldn't be able to be any nicer to you than this even if he was a factor."

A vein surges across his forehead, forcing him to say, "The fuck's that mean?"

"I don't know the whole story behind you and Izuku and the past you share, but I do know that he was Quirkless, and with how depressed he looked at times even before Uraraka's death and how you treat so-called extras as poorly as you do," she narrows her eyes to him at that last part, "I can only surmise that you're connected to it."

Bakugo stands up staring her dead in the eye. A five-second blinking contest proceeds before he shouts, "What I and Deku had is none of your fucking business! Like my past is of any real importance." He then storms away.

Onyx eyes narrow as the president of Class 1-A stares at the problem child under her. Pieces start to come together in her puzzle of a mind before she says, "I see. Are you afraid that I'll learn something that will jeopardize your chances of becoming a hero?"

He stops, turns around, and glares with an intensity beyond anger. Had she made that expression herself she'd recognize it from back at USJ. Retracing his steps to return into her face, Bakugo demands, "Say that again."

"Is that the real reason why you didn't want Izuku to come to UA?" She crosses her arms under her chest. "Even if he didn't pass the exam to get into A or B, he could have easily entered into General Studies or Support. But you didn't want him in UA at all, because he could finger all the horrible things you did to him."

He grits his teeth. "Did he tell you?!"

"The only thing he told me was that he probably couldn't save two bullies." Momo checks her pocket when she hears a beep from her phone. "A-Anyway, I'm sorry it got like this. But Izuku is my friend, and he's been through enough mentally. I'll see you tomorrow, Bakugo."

Taking in a deep breath, Momo adjusts herself to leave. The girl then says, "You're right; it's none of my business, but it is his. And I don't want him to suffer any more than he already has."

With her exit, Bakugo clenches his fists together so hard it sounds like leather. "Nosy bitch."

At the front gate, Momo approaches it just in time to see Jirou there. While doing so she takes out her phone to check the message, her countenance beaming as if the past couple of minutes didn't happen.

The earphone jack girl notes her reading the message on her phone. "Is that Midoriya?"

"Mm. Izuku's grounded for the moment. I guess it makes sense…" Momo shakes her head with disappointment.

The purple-haired girl sighs at that; she sounds disappointed. The two continue until Jirou reaches her bus stop. "Are you coming too?"

"No. I have another bus to take. Sometimes taking public transportation is more liberating," Momo explains before adjusting her backpack. "See you tomorrow!"

"No problem-" Suddenly, her phone gives a chirp. Almost immediately, Jirou dives into her cellular and checks a new post made. "Looks like my Spider-Man group updated."

"Hmm?" Momo comes back hearing those words, and checks her classmate's phone behind her back, just in time to see a photo tagged with Izuku's persona.

Her face stretches long as her eyes widen upon seeing the picture, of Mount Lady kissing Spider-Man.

Meanwhile…

Just in time for his curfew, Izuku lands on the side of his apartment home before climbing in through the window. He slips in and drops his bag on the floor before taking his mask off. Sighing, he remembers the conversation he made with All Might, including the part at the end.

"How am I going to tell her? She didn't even want me to be a hero…"

"Izuku, is that you?" asks Inko from beyond the door. "When did you get in?"

His heart thumps fast as he makes his next course of movement. He turns to the door and says, "Mom, I have something important to ask of you."

"I'm not letting you off this curfew before you ask." On the other side in the living room, Inko gets up heading to his door.

Said door opens up, revealing to his overprotective mother the secret in his closet. Him in his spider suit. "It has something to do with that."

Inko stares at her son, looking at his face and then his costume. Only one thing comes to mind.

"What the f-"

End Chapter


	13. Coming Clean

__The Amazing Deku__

Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man or My Hero Academia.

Zirnitra: This is when I took over and decided to do some world-building.

 ** _ **Chapter 13: Coming Clean**_**

* * *

Distraught. Disappointment. Disdain.

These are the emotions flowing through Momo Yaoyorozu's mind as she walks down the streets. Due to some news that she came across she's mildly displeased, which is a huge understatement. These words are just the collection of surface layer describing her feelings about that.

So out of it is the girl that she doesn't notice the stuff she trips over as she makes her pace for the nearest bus stop. Even when it picks her up, takes her along, and drops her off, she still keeps her attention on it.

The first boy who became her friend was kissing an older woman. But, it's through the mask so that should be okay! He had no other friends before they met, he does not know how to act around girls, so that must have been his first kiss. Not that it was! She didn't touch his lips through that mask so it doesn't count; thank god she put in the filter!

'Wait, why am I thinking so hard about this?' Her head finally stops fuming as she realizes her overreaction. 'He's my friend. Izuku should be able to kiss whoever he wants. It shouldn't bother me!'

Thinking further she pats her head with both hands. "It's none of my business!"

"What business?" The intelligent girl comes out of her thoughts finally when she hears a familiar voice addressing her. Looking up she notes her mother standing at the top of the steps. She has walked from the bus stop to her front gate, unlocked the gate and entered her mausoleum of a home, all while thinking about Izuku kissing Mount Lady. How that happened is something she'll have to wonder later.

"Mother…" Right now she needs to come up with a good enough lie. "I was just thinking of something…in school today!"

"I see…" The eldest Yaoyorozu comes down the steps reaching her, wearing a stylish azure suit with a business skirt. Unlike most suits, she wears a matching cyan shirt and buttons everything tightly, and unlike Momo who likes to tie her hair into ponytails whenever she's out, her midnight locks are wrapped in a bun. Her onyx eyes peer from underneath the bangs over her forehead as she steps down, her heels clicking on the carpet of the staircase. She would almost look exactly like Momo if not for her nose and the signs of age on her face.

"It's good that you're here at this time," The mother approaches her daughter, who stops as soon as her sentence ends. "We've received a visit from Wing Tech."

"Wing Tech?" With a gesture of her head, she points over at the living room not far from their position, where a man sits awaiting them. He's an aged man with black hair showing signs of gray, dressed in a standard business suit save for the green handkerchief and tie he wears.

"He wants to talk to you."

Momo nervously steps over, taking a seat in front of the man as her mother stands behind. The man speaks, "Greetings young lady."

Seeing him, she thinks further seeing him. She then gasps. "Wait, I know you! You're that criminal Koku Hatsume!"

The man flinches at that, letting her know she's right. He doesn't look too keen on that accusation. "I don't do that anymore." He then fixes his posture before coughing to clear his throat. "Yes, I used to be the Vulture, a villain who stole items and turned them into weapons years ago. But, I've paid my debt to society and now I run Wing Tech. It's a support company that manufactures the items and gears UA High buys."

"I see… and, you need me because…" Koku hands her a cobalt notebook which she takes.

"This here is all the notes we've gathered on Oscillite and its atomic structure. We would like for you to study this and produce some more of this metal."

The girl looks at the notebook and then back at Koku. "You want me to make more of it?"

"Don't be surprised daughter. Aside from heroism, the Yaoyorozu family creates items for support companies. How else did we build up this fortune?" she tells her.

The girl looks over at her guest. "Now, just send the night studying the metal and when you're ready, create it."

"I don't know…" Momo sighs with uncertainty. "Can't you do it?"

"It's best if you do. It will give you a chance to better understand complicated metals like these." The mother then leans in, her eyes showing blatant disapproval. "And, you can stop thinking about that Quirkless boy Izuku Midoriya."

These words prompt Momo to turn around quickly, eyes widened at her statement. "What?"

"I took some time looking into that guest who came to visit you after USJ…" She then speaks aloud glaring down upon her. "Momo, you were raised to ignore all useless things. You who have the perfect blend of me and your father's Quirk will far outshine your siblings and surpass even All Might; so you wasting your time falling in love with a boy who worthlessly tried and failed to become a hero will never amount to anything."

The distraught rich girl looks down at her hands, clenching them tightly as she reaches out to take the notebook. With it in hand, she gets up and walks away heading for her room. While in ascent, she hears Hatsume and her mother talking, saying things along the lines of 'she's still young,' and 'I probably shouldn't have heard all that.'

Upstairs in her bedroom, which looks as big as a dining hall in the average household, the confused peach girl lies back on her queen-sized bed staring at the notebook. She sighs tossing it aside for the moment.

Unable to focus on the task at hand, she looks at her phone checking that photo again. This prompts more thoughts to flow through her head; if Izuku is going to become this frivolous then maybe reacting like this will be pointless after all. How does she feel about him anyway?

"Izuku… am I jealous? Do I have feelings for you? I've only known you for half a year, and you're still a bit of a mystery… I…"

Her head shakes from side to side before she delivers a loud groan grabbing the notebook. She needs to put that aside until this weekend. And this vibrating metal is the perfect distraction. If only it could keep her from obsession.

Elsewhere…

Inko Midoriya is bedazzled.

For the past few days, she's been interested in the news regarding the likes of Spider-Man. Seeing him gracefully swing through the skies like God's acrobat dancing on clouds is a rare sight for her to see. Even though she adamantly disagrees with his actions, there is a mystery about him that affects her deeply. These reasons haunt her even to this day.

Ever since he spoke to her back when she dropped her wallet, she's often thought back to him whenever her time wasn't spent on her son, work, or this new diet she's been trying, and whenever the news regards her she could not help but focus.

Even thinking about her precious child makes her thinks about Spider-Man; his voice sounded just like Izuku but filtered. Despite knowing he can't, she can't help but think that.

Inko Midoriya is having the biggest heart-attack at the moment. Standing before her in the hallway is Izuku, dressed from neck to toe in Spider-Man's uniform.

Izuku is Spider-Man. Her son, the boy she dubbed Quirkless and blamed on herself, is the vigilante that she met not so long ago. Her flesh and blood is the same person she judged so negatively even sooner ago. So much is going through her mind right now, to a point where all she can say is the first thing she can process.

"Izuku… you're... you have a Quirk?!"

"Yes mom, I have a Quirk now."

She rushes to him grabbing his shoulders, screaming, "HOW?!"

"Well, you know…" He mumbles a bit, but unlike where he murmurs ideas to be jotted down, he seems to be looking for answers. This continues for about three seconds before he stops. "No, I don't want to lie to you any more than I already have… I got bit by a spider and its powers passed onto me."

"What?!" That's the truth behind his sudden power gain? She was expecting him to say something along the lines of a sudden development that was medically possible. But this is nothing more than science fiction! "How did a spider give you a Quirk?"

Izuku looks dumbfounded, confused yet dumbfounded. She recognizes that he is telling the truth, but it seems he can't even explain himself. That means even HE doesn't fully understand how he got those powers. That worries her even more.

"I wish I could answer that… I do. But, this is all I know," he says to her, using his hands in his description. "I think it got a Quirk of its own and used it to give me one. The principal of UA is an animal so it's not too far-fetched a theory."

She can't accept that now. Not yet. So, bridging her eyebrows together she finally comes to what she needs to say: "Izuku, you are Spider-Man. That's why you've been staying out late, getting to class late, making me worry this whole time."

"…yes. I didn't want you to find out this way."

Her hands grip tightly. "How did you want me to find out? When I walk in on you with your mask off? Until I find you sprawled on your bed bleeding from the wounds you got fighting some monster villain? Or maybe when you're arrested and your face appears on television?!" Tears form and fall as the horrid thought crosses her mind. "Why are you a vigilante in the first place?! You said you wanted to be a hero!"

Izuku turns to the side, his mother spotting the shame in his eyes. "Look at your mother," she demands, and thankfully he complies.

"I did want to, and I still do. Remember the day of the Entrance Exams?"

"Yes…" She then thinks back, remembering the headline events that took place; there was a villain attack that caused a car accident where one fell over a bridge. They were saved by a person with webs coming out of his wrists, the first sighting of Spider-Man. It all makes sense now. "That's why you didn't make it."

"I could have left and made it in time, but I stayed behind to be a hero because they needed my help. If I didn't, that little girl could have died."

Her lips furrow and her heart turns conflicted. "But Izuku… you're a vigilante. You're a criminal the police are well aware of; should you keep this up you'll be hunted, and you'll ruin your future!"

"That's not true anymore!" Now he becomes excited. "I met All Might, and he allowed me to become a hero! I don't have to stay a vigilante." The sparkle in his eyes disperse as he continues with: "But I need you to help me. I need your approval so I can take this Dual Admission and become a hero."

Inko delivers a slight gasp. She looks down at her son's costume and then him. With a fastened mouth the plump mother stares into his eyes of hope, before releasing him. She steps back looking at him, before saying, "Izuku, you became a criminal to play hero like a hobby, and kept this secret from me this entire time. I don't know if I can trust you to be careful."

A conclusion he came to realize the moment he asked that, Izuku sighs at his optimism. "But-"

"We'll talk about this in the morning." She steps away quickly, liquid dropping down as she makes her way to her bedroom. Slamming the door behind her, she sighs leaning against the door. This is just too much for her to put up with.

Ignoring all thoughts in her head and slushy noises coming from under her bedroom door, she sleeps.

Elsewhere…

Mandalay sits in her bedroom laying back on her queen-size before checking her phone. Before she could answer a notification there's a knock on her door. ' _Kota?_ '

"Can you not do that anymore?" asks a young voice from the other side.

"Come in," she says, and in steps, a little boy aged five. Standing at the same height as Mineta – sadly for him – he stares at the older woman wielding her blanket over her leathery frame. "Kota. How was school?"

"It's kindergarten," he mutters, glancing up at her face. "Why are you dressed in that?"

"Eh? You can see it?!" She looks down her body and spots her foot poking out from the covers. ' _ _Damn it. I guess I could lie to him.__ '

"You're broadcasting your thoughts again."

"Dang it!" She shuffles herself before lying back down. "Look, it's just my job."

"Using your Quirk to be a hero again?" She sighs narrowing her eyes, noting the unpleasant tone in his throat.

"Kota…" Her phone rings at that moment. Holding a finger to the boy she answers the call. "Hello?"

"You don't have to do me any favors." The boy steps outside, leaving her to whatever conversation she'll be having. On the other side of the door, the five-year-old makes his way to his bedroom, eyes twitching with resistance.

…

The following morning, Izuku steps out of his room dressed for school. Glancing around he notices his mother is up and getting ready to leave. He needs to talk to her now; maybe she's calmed down a bit.

"Mom, wait!"

Inko turns around to her running son, who to her shock is right in front of her now. At this point, she should be used to it. "Izuku…"

The boy takes in a breath and speaks with all his confidence. "Mom, I want to become a hero. I don't want to stop trying either, so please…"

She sighs. "Izuku, I've spent some time thinking about it… I don't think I can just so easily change my mind. And besides, you had such high hopes on helping others using science."

"I'm not giving that up either. That's how I made the web-shooters and my synthetic webbing, all thanks to dad."

"Wait, your webs aren't organic?"

"No, they're not– why does everyone keep thinking that? And it's biogenic-"

"Izuku!" She lowers her head, which he takes as a good sign that he's weakening her defenses. He just needs a breach. "If you believe in yourself and want to prove to me that you can, then let me speak to him."

"Speak to him?"

"I want to speak with All Might. If he can convince me, then I'll… I'll consider it."

"R-Really?!" he stutters, eyes widen with shrunken pupils as his cheeks stretch up into a crescent.

"Yes." She then opens the door heading out. "He'll provide all the answers I need." With that, Inko closes the door behind. Before poking her head back in to say, "Oh, I made you a fruit salad for breakfast. You're on the go now lately after all."

"Th-Thanks mom." Now that she's gone, he goes to the fridge quickly to grab his breakfast. Thinking about his situation further, a sparkle of hope enters Izuku's heart as he realizes she's speaking to All Might. Surely if anyone can convince her he can be a great hero, it would be his idol and the main inspiration he wished to be a hero.

"I guess I can call that a win." Now he just needs to figure out how to contact him. He didn't exactly leave his number.

Exiting his house wondering how he'll be able to contact All Might, Izuku dashes at full speed for school. Maybe a little downtime can give him an idea, but then again this is school.

Finally, on time, he passes through the gate heading into its compound.

…

Physical education comes around today at 1 pm, with the students sitting in the gymnasium watching on a plasma screen tv All Might talking to them all.

"Delivering this helpful challenge, I AM HERE!" he shouts, laughing in the locker room he's in on-screen as the words 'All Might's Fitness Challenge' appear in font below. "Whether you're in the classroom or not, you must always give 110 percent!"

Thinking about it, Izuku notices that he's done a lot of these PSAs. "…so I leave you in the hands of your teacher!" He then delivers a thumbs up before the screen turns off.

"Thank you, All Might," says the green-skinned rage monster as he calmly turns to the class. "Now I'm sure none of you are getting scouted by heroes, but it's required to show these regardless. So…" He blows the whistle, and they're off doing their workouts.

Performing sit-ups, the students all moderately pair up to help one another holding their legs down. Izuku is paired with a guy with whiskers similar to a bunny and continues to perform perfectly.

"Remember to hold your hands behind your head when you're doing it, or else the repetition doesn't count," says the gym teacher as he passes by students. One glance at Izuku and he says, "Looking good, Midoriya," before moving on.

The teen with the rabbit whiskers says, "Yeah, you're surprisingly fit for a nerd Midoriya. How come you couldn't pass like Bakugo?"

"I never made it in time," he says to him as he ascends to his knees.

"Oh. I guess that makes sense. Wish you weren't the only one…" He then looks aside with a scowl. "Gigan failed the exam and hasn't been the same ever since. Now he hangs out with a bad crowd."

Izuku stops when he hears that. "Crowd?"

"Let's just say he smokes more than he used to," he replies, before looking back in the corners of his mind. "Things just haven't been the same since we became freshmen…"

"What happened to him? I haven't seen the guy since two weeks ago," Izuku asks.

"Got sent to Tama Juvie," he tells him, surprising the arachnid hero.

"Tama?" At this point now Izuku is getting up and leaning on his knees. "Wait, you mean they sent him to the juvenile detention center for out of line kids?!"

"Yeah… Kinda feel sorry for him."

As his classmate goes down for his sit-ups, Izuku looks around holding his legs down effortlessly as he thinks about what else has been going on with his surroundings. Has he been so focused on doing whatever a spider can that he forgot to be Izuku? He should get back to connecting with his friends sometimes.

Then again, in all honesty, the only people he can call his friends all go to different schools; everyone here ignored him for the greater part of his childhood except for Hitomi, and the bullies. It's as if he was never meant to be friends with them.

Later…

"Speaking of friends," Izuku says to himself as he sits in his club room finishing a new batch of web fluid. He's been doing it faster now to make sure his companions never catch him doing this.

But now he has another problem to look into, his current best friend Momo. Ever since yesterday, she hasn't been answering his texts. He knows she's okay because she checks her phone which gives that response where his message was read. She hasn't made any reply, and that's what's worrying him.

Kicking aside his thoughts of worry he hides away his stuff and cleans his area just before his club can drop on in. Unfortunately, that isn't what he got. Instead, he notes Shimura stalking inside giving him the look that he always sees him wearing.

The sophomore walks forth touching the fragile stuff around him. "Shimura?"

"Hey. I didn't think you'd be here. Oh, who am I kidding?" His sentence is followed with a laugh, as he waves off the words he spoke like smoke in the air. That off-handed movement knocks aside a beaker filled with white grains inside.

"Ah-" Izuku reaches out for it, quickly grabbing the beaker before it could smash. "Don't do that. Sodium phosphide is dangerous, especially combined with water!"

"I wish I knew enough to care," he says back. "Anyway, I've been looking for you. Got a new game playing over there."

"I'm doing this now senpai. Just come back later," he says, hoping he would take the hint. Then again, does he see Shimura as a friend? He kinda just forces himself into his daily endeavors, like a dog when it sees its master with teriyaki.

Izuku checks the door and sees his class coming in, led by class rep Hitomi. "Midoriya again. And you…"

He flinches at that, noticing the dark look in her eyes when she gazes upon the sophomore with cyan crayoned hair. "Haven't I told you to stay away from me?"

Shimura spits, "What are you a cop?" The guy makes a rude exit, leaving behind a middle finger. "Whatever."

"I hate that guy so much…" Hitomi speaks, turning an eye to Izuku before grabbing his shoulders hastily. "What happened? What did he do?"

The freckled boy pushes her off with the restraint of ease, before asking, "What's wrong with Shimura?"

"What's wrong with him?" Hitomi looks ready for a rant. She says loudly but with confidence, "Tenko Shimura is nothing more than a problem child, the kind of guy who drags you down to the bottom with him. What was he doing here?"

"We know each other."

A disapproving head shake is her response. "Midoriya, stay away from him. You're already at risk from your constant absences; don't make your life as a student worse by associating with that guy."

This doesn't convince him to do so. Instead, the boy now wants to know more about how exactly does she know him. Did he do something to her? Or was she just overreacting as she's wont when it comes to ethics? Regardless of what he's done, he isn't going to abandon someone who wants to spend time with him. He could use all the friends he's got, for anyone's a step up from Kacchan.

If he dealt with him for too long he'd have to break his nose. 'Wait.' Once that thought processes in his mind he flinches in shock. 'Why did I think that?'

…

Once the club ends, the green and black vigilante walks out the gates of his high school and spots a surprising sight in front of him.

"All Might?!"

"Where?!" shouts the deflated Symbol of Peace. His classmates around him look in their general direction. In a frequency only they could hear, Toshinori Yagi says, "Just say your eyes were playing tricks on you."

"Oh, right. Sorry; I guess my eyes were playing tricks on me!" Izuku says suddenly, causing his associates to agree and go their separate ways. He completely forgot about his secret identity the moment he popped up in front of his school's doorstep.

So almost immediately, the emerald child apologizes as they walk down the streets. Though afterward he starts to guess what could be the cause of this visit and realizes that All Might probably wants to confirm how his mother has taken the news. That is where he tells him the truth.

Following this explanation, Toshinori says, "Hmm… so your mother wants to talk to me personally… I guess I can spare some time."

Izuku then remembers his time limit. "What about your limit? And, is it the same as before?"

"Well," the blond hero thinks back to his battle with a demonic black monster that held him up and almost busted his ribs including where he was wounded before. If he had spent that day stopping crime then he'd be at a huge disadvantage.

"After the event at USJ, it's been reduced to two hours. So even my teaching schedule has been adjusted accordingly. That's why I have so much free time."

The two come to a crossroads. "Then…"

"Tomorrow at 9." The adult looks at the left path crossing the street. "The spider that bit you is there too, right?"

"It is. But, why do you want to know?"

"I have a friend of mine who can study it. I'll be leaving shortly after the Sports Festival to visit him, so I figured two birds."

"So then you'll be able to figure out how I ended up turning into that."

"Exactly." The light turns green. "I'll be there, Midoriya."

"Okay! Thanks uh…"

"Yagi. Toshinori Yagi." Hearing those words as he crosses over, the emerald spider smiles with a beating heart as tears start forming in his eyes. The Symbol of Peace just told him his real name.

"Yagi…" Izuku smiles while waving to him. Hopefully, he can charm his mother as well as him.

… wait, that sounded wrong.

End Chapter


	14. Midoriya Interview

__The Amazing Deku__

Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man or My Hero Academia.

Zirnitra: Ah. It feels so good to be out of his mind. I haven't left since we touched down on that damn desert.

Kei: Good. Now set me free!

Zirnitra: Not until we see that movie.

Julia: Why is that still the same? Anyway, this chapter is redone.

 ** _ **Chapter 14: Midoriya Interview**_**

* * *

 _Last Time…_

 _Izuku Midoriya was a Quirkless child until one day on a school trip he is bitten by a spider claimed to have been genetically altered, giving him powers and abilities on par with a pro hero. He now goes around Japan fighting crime as the vigilante Spider-Man. After meeting All Might he is given a chance to become a proper hero by allowing him into a Dual Admission program! But first, he has to convince his mom, at the same time as his 'date' with Momo._

 _…_

 _ _Where am I? It's just some white, depressing void. I'm hanging upside down from something using my webs. My costume is gone though… Hmm. It must be a dream.__

 _ _I release my control and land inside a store. Oh no, it's that store! And… and there I am, letting him go.__

" _ _Hey, what the hell are you doing? You could have taken that guy apart, and now he's getting away!" Please don't remind me.__

" _ _But he didn't take anything." Go after him. Please, do something other me!__

 _ _But I don't. All I can do is stand there and watch, as Akaigan runs away. For how long? Who knows. He just keeps running and running. Everything goes dark, blacker than the night it happened.__

 _ _He returns, and there stands Ochako. No. Please don't! Leave her alone!__

 _ _I don't care if this is a dream; I'm gonna save her this time! Get away from my friend!__

 _ _BANG.__

 _ _No… not again. He fired, and I couldn't do anything. AGAIN.__

 _ _He's gone now, but she remains. I reach down to touch her hand, to help her. I feel nothing from her. No warmth, no pulse, not even her skin.__

 _ _Not until she grabs my arm, and lifts her cadaver of a head-up, those dead eyes of her locking onto my own as she speaks through a mouth filled with the crimson fuel of life. "Deku, it's okay. It's not your fault."__

 _ _Those words echo through the confines of my mind as she repeats it over and over. "It's not your fault."__

 _ _Uraraka, I- "Not your fault." Wait.__

" _ _Your fault." It keeps repeating this now. "Your fault. Yourfault. YOUR FAULT! Your fault!__ _ ** _ **YOUR. FAULT.**_**_ _ _"__

 _ _Her body melts down into a single point, shrinking down until she's a tiny orb in my fingers. It looks like a spider. But wait, it's not just any spider; it's the same one that bit me and turned my life into this endless carnival of mayhem. Can this dream get any more traumatizing?__

 _ _Well, with the noise behind me, I can say with the solace that it will. I turn around and see what I can only describe as ink moving, but more like it's rising over the top of me. Are those eyes? What the heck is this?!__

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Izuku suddenly shakes in his sleep, eyelids bursting open with a sudden shout. He sits up quickly, breathing heavily as he tries to make sense of that dream. Turning his head to the right he looks at his bedroom dresser where his alarm sits. As his eyes register to the light he gets a good look at the time, where he discovers the current time is 7:32.

He gives out a sigh of defeat, glad that he's out of that nightmare of a nap. As he does his senses begin to inform him of his situation; his bed sheets are drenched, soaked in their inner fabric by what he hopes is his sweat and only his sweat. Not that he remembers any other dream last night.

Then again, thinking about it. why does he remember that dream more? He doesn't recall dreams being so vivid, or tormenting. "Your fault…"

He gets up from his red and blue All Might apparel bed before hitting the shower, taking the time to freshen up for the day and get rid of yesterday's dirt. He needs to pretty quick; his meeting – he doesn't have the guts to consider it a date – with Momo is pretty important and he has to look nice for her. She seems on edge for some reason.

After taking the time to clean up Izuku enters the living room. He carries a backpack while dressed in jean shorts that have the white flush on the right leg's legging and a red shirt that reads 'I Am Here' in katakana. He also sports those familiar scarlet shoes with olive laces that he loves to wear.

In the living room, he glances at his mother sitting in the living room with a tempered expression on her face. The woman turns an eye to her nervous child, her hand guiding him forth.

Her motherly voice speaks out to him. "Izuku, this will be a long interview. Do you have any plans for the day?"

He takes a breath relaxing with the knowledge that she only intends to have a small chat with him. "Since you mentioned it, I'm going to go to meet Momo. Is that okay?"

"Of course it is." Hearing her name brings a smile upon the 40-year-old's face, as he expects. His mom likes Momo, and it's not because she's rich. As far as he knows anyway.

He walks over to her and wraps his arms around her for a hug, one that lasts for a long while. "Izuku, be careful out there." With these last words of care ringing in his ears, Izuku makes his exit, slipping through the front door.

Leaving behind his home, the sensational teenager smiles as he makes his way through the city as if that hug has released something heavy from his body. As he does, he checks his backpack wondering why he brought it. While it's better safe than sorry, lately, there are more heroes around. He even spots a hero with a group of others out on patrol as he crosses the street.

His smile widens upon seeing him up close, the hero clad like a proud samurai in cobalt blue, gray gauntlets that reflect his determination, and red-orange flames that billow gracefully from his boots, shoulders, arms, and facial hair; this is the No.2 hero of Japan, the Flame Hero Endeavor.

'Wow… he's even cooler in person!' Izuku says in his mind with the inflection of a squeal as he gleefully examines the hero closest to rivaling All Might. Despite running into Kamui Woods, Mount Lady, and Death Arms – or rather because of – seeing Endeavor leaves a deeper imprint on him.

The fire hero stops before a crosswalk. He turns to his wards saying, "Keep a sharp eye out. I don't want any cases unresolved by the time tomorrow arrives," before gesturing to two of them in two different directions. "Also, if you see Spider-Man, let me know immediately. I'll bring him in."

Once he hears that he stops dead in his tracks, eye twitching as he fearfully turns around to make his exit. He mutters, "I guess he didn't get the memo," before walking slightly faster than usual.

Refocusing on his task, er, plan for the day, he heads for Musutafu Mall, a glass wall epicenter of collection for shoppers, mall rats, and people who just want to hang out. Passing by people and entering underneath the monolithic doors that put UA to shame. Izuku passes into the food court and checks around.

He notices a lot of people eating and talking with one another. Some of them he recognizes including his classmate Hitomi Yatsu before he catches the object of his desire sitting at a table. She wears a cloth over her head with her hair tied up into a ponytail and pointy sunglasses to mask her appearance. Otherwise, she wears a white blouse feathered over her cleavage, a violet skirt that reaches the middle of her thighs, and black heel boots that mimic the Zettai Ryouiki style.

"Momo," he calls out, going up to meet her as she sits awaiting him. "Thank goodness I'm on time for once."

"You're 1.9 seconds late," she says, turning her head around with a scowl. "Would you like to order?"

"Of course!" he says to her as he takes a seat. "I guess I could get some ramen-"

"Izuku," her words interrupt his process, "do you remember anything interesting happening to you lately?"

"Interesting?" It's a weird thing to ask he thinks. He tells her a numerous amount of content that befalls him as Izuku and Spider-Man. If anything is interesting she would have known by now.

Although, there have been new updates that he hasn't been able to talk about since she's been avoiding him. "There is something important I wanted to tell you; I met All Might."

He watches her turn her head around to give him a strange look, and this surprises him. He expected her to be amazed about him meeting his idol, or worried that he would take him in. Hell, he was even expecting her to be at least shocked. But her expression reads of one in the know, like she had a feeling this would happen.

"And, what did he say?"

"He wanted to offer me an opportunity to be a hero." From those words he gains the sight of seeing her reaction as he was expecting, giving an expression of bewilderment and relief.

"He did?" She then sighs relief to the side, whatever was affecting her bad mood gone with the knowledge he just presented. "What exactly did he say?"

"I can take this dual admission thing and become a hero by the time I graduate."

"Dual admission?" She pauses to think about it. "It sounds like what they do in college, allow a student to earn credits from one school while attending another."

He did not think about that; she is smart to give it that kind of description. He starts to muse. "Going off on that, if I take this course then I can become a hero by earning credits from UA High or another school and still attend a normal high school. But then that entails the question of what exactly the trials I will take will be. Is someone going to be watching me all the time?"

As he murmurs, the general populace surrounding them become unfortunate victims afflicted with having to hear his nonsensical words. Within seconds they start to depart, walking as far away from our emerald protagonist as possible.

"Izuku, you might want to stop," she tells him, the only one with a two-yard radius still next to him. He stops and stares at her, as she asks another question, those apple cheeks of hers making him think there's more to this. "So, is there anything else that happened that you want to talk about?"

"Hm?" He takes the moment to think further. And as his mind thinks back to what else happened that day, his head performs the tomato impression. "Oh. Well, there was this thing with Mount Lady."

"Did you enjoy it?!" she asks quickly and forcefully.

It's weird. How she knows that is a question he asks himself. "Well, I wouldn't say that I did. She kind of… it was kind of scary." He doesn't. She came on to him so quickly and forcefully. As beautiful as she is, that incident was scarier to him at the time than it was hot.

"Phew." The green-haired spider throws his head back in shock when he hears the tone in her voice. She's happy now. "Thank you for being honest."

Momo rises from her chair. "Let's go get some food. I have many topics for today!"

"O-Okay!" he replies, following after her to the food court.

Back Home…

It's nine o'clock now. With Inko, she exits the bathroom just as the bell rings. Rushing forth to the front door she reaches the intercom for those outside the apartment complex. "Hello?"

"Please do me the courtesy and open your door, because I AM HERE!" Flabbergasted, the woman releases the button flailing her arms about like an inflatable tube man.

"UWAH! SORRY!" She opens the door quickly, and there he stands on the other side.

Dressed in a yellow suit as opposed to his hero costume, the number 1 hero steps inside the home giving a pleasant look at his surroundings. He notes the tea placed out, the formal attire Inko is wearing, the overall cleanliness of the living room; the atmosphere is ready for him.

Taking in a sigh with the relaxing knowledge that he won't have to do hero work today, he takes off his shoes. "Thanks for having me, uh…"

"I-Inazuma! No, I mean…Parrot! No, damn it!" Inko flails abut with her words failing to remain calm. How can she? All Might stands right before her. "I'm Inko!"

All Might smiles a bit at her response. 'Well, at least I know where he gets it from.' "Hello, Inko."

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO HAVE A SEAT?!" she screams, pointing to the chair in the dining room. He graciously accepts, taking a seat facing the front door hallway, while Inko nervously sits in front of him.

The slightly overweight mother deeply inhales and exhales to release her stress, before turning an eye to him. Now calmer, she says, "Thanks for coming to see me."

"It's the least I could do; I can't exactly make your son into a hero without permission." All Might lowers his chin onto a fist.

"Well, Izuku has always liked heroes. Even when he found out about being Quirkless, he never gave up." She chuckles before wiping away some tears coming out of her left eye. "I always blamed myself for being unable to pursue his dream, and Hisashi only made things worse."

"Hisashi?"

She looks down at her finger, and the ring still on her left hand's ring finger. "Izuku's father, my ex. He left us as soon as he…" She stops at that. "We've not seen him in over ten years; just letters he gives Izuku and annual checks. At least I still know he's alive."

"He just left you?"

Inko shakes in her seat, remembering everything he said in the folds of her memories. More tears form in her eyes, a liquid that is quickly absorbed by All Might placing a tissue to her eyes, saying with comfort, "If you don't want to talk about it, I won't bring it up anymore. But, thanks for telling me a bit about the young boy."

"Why do you want him to do this?" Inko asks, ready to get to the main point of this meeting. "I often felt guilty for him being denied his dream, but whenever I think about him being a hero… it scares me." She clenches her hands tightly. "I know about USJ and the Villain Alliance. This is the first time criminals have assaulted a hero school, and it's because of you. Am I right?"

All Might sighs, leaving her to believe he understands just how deeply those words mean. She is right. "If they're going to kill you, they'll do whatever it takes to…" She sighs through this beat. "I've already lost someone who meant so much to me. I don't want to lose him too."

He reaches out touching her hand with his. "Mrs. Midoriya, there's no need to worry-"

"Is there?!" She shouts this suddenly, leaving her hand under his as she cries. "Is there no need to worry?! I've spent the last 11 years not preparing for that day to come, and unlike the other parents who have come to terms with that, I just found out he has powers! How can I trust that he'll be okay so easily?!"

"Because I'll be there!" he replies. Not bothering to smile this time or keep that extreme expression of his, All Might gets up from his seat. "Because I've seen his actions! I've spoken to the people he's helped." He takes out his phone and presses buttons to view videos, each one detailing various people out on the streets.

" _ _His crouching is kind of creepy.__ " This comes from a local housewife.

" _ _Gotta admit; he did great for a vigilante. Why isn't he a hero?__ " This is spoken by a woman with purple hair and long earlobes.

" _ _Fuck that nerd.__ " This comes from Kacchan.

" _ _A spider? Kind of scary, isn't it? Wouldn't he be better off as a villain?__ " A teen smiles as he stares ahead, his messy blue hair covering everything but his disturbing grin betraying his words.

" _ _I really hope he's young because he has those tights and that tight little-__ " A woman is cut short from speaking; she has black hair that reaches her waist with light blue eyes wearing a fashionable yet sexy dress.

A girl stands tall looking forward with a smile while waving. " _ _I'm glad you're doing this.__ _ _Can he see me?__ _ _Thank you, Spider-Man.__ "

A familiar family appears this time. The father speaks, " _ _Thank you so much for saving my daughter.__ "

The next comes from a guy completely dressed in red. He waves, saying, " _ _Oh, I never met this spider. I just wanted a cameo in this fanfic.__ "

The last one shows Momo in a chair within the halls of UA. " _ _This is about Spider-Man. I just want you to tell me what__ _ _you think about him.__ "

" _ _I__ _ _care more about the person behind Spider-Man__ _ _,__ " she says, eyes delivering much confidence as she stares unwaveringly at All Might as he records this. " _ _Spider-Man is just a__ _ _boy wearing a mask to look after__ _ _others like any other hero__ _ _. If you want to know about him then ask about the person behind the disguise, because he is, and always has been, a decent, caring person.__ "

As the video ends, Inko places a hand over her heart. She gives a bright, warm smile of pure honesty and hope, one Yagi sees that dot a little twinge in his heart. From those graceful lips, she speaks, "Momo… you're so supportive of Izuku."

She looks down at herself, at her arms, and sighs, that lovely goddess reverting to a frowning muse. "Still, Izuku…" She inhales deeply before turning to Yagi. "Izuku never manifested a Quirk growing up, but then all of a sudden this spider bite opens this door for him, and at both parts of his life before and after that bite he never stopped idolizing and copying you. If he can give this up he'll be safer. He'll stop putting himself in danger. He will-"

"He won't." She raises her head looking upon the muscular hero, his smile no longer present. The hero presents before Inko, to her horror, a piece of paper that has Izuku's persona Spider-Man on it. On it has a bounty posted $100,000 underneath his picture as the words 'Wanted: Alive'. "Izuku has already made a name for himself as Spider-Man. And because of his actions, he already has enemies."

Seeing it, the super worried woman asks, "What's this?"

"His actions the other night against the Shie Hassaikai and the Society of Assassins has put their sights on him, and in the underworld, someone posted a bounty for his capture."

Inko's normally marble-like eyes go plain with horror upon hearing that. The woman can feel her heart tearing apart. "Also, earlier this week, a friend of mine came into contact with a member of these assassins. She fought and lost, but was left a warning. He and his group are going to track Spider-Man… to get Izuku." All Might notes her hand gripping tighter. "Even if he hangs up the mask, they'll still look for him. They will still seek his life."

Her side of the table starts to dampen. All Might sighs seeing her anguish, before stating, "That's why I'm here. I want to save him from that horrible fate, to make sure he becomes a proper, amazing hero. If I'm there, I will do everything I can."

Her face rises, turning to face him. Before long, she asks, "If I agree to this, will you do me one favor?"

…

Back at the mall, Momo and Izuku sit together enjoying the rest of their meal. "So, I snuck up behind the guy and kicked him in the back of the head."

"I bet he didn't see that coming," Momo says, the two laughing. "But let's get moving."

Izuku nods before grabbing hold of both trays before dumping them in the trash/recycle bins. Free, he joins his friend as they exit the monolithic mall as their conversation continues.

"So that's where the Oscillite came from," says Momo as she follows aside him.

"Oh yeah, Black Cat told me your family was to study it."

"She did…" Solemn silence follows as she gets closer.

' _You can stop thinking about that Quirkless boy Izuku Midoriya._ '

As the words of her mother return to the front of her mind, Momo sighs with a drop of depression. A drop that splashes into Izuku's attention puddle for the ripples causes him to face her and ask, "Is something wrong?"

"Nn…" She shakes her head and looks away.

Eyeing his female friend, he pats her shoulder and asks, "Momo, is there something you want to talk about?"

His answer is a sigh, before: "Izuku, I don't truly know everything about your past, and maybe it's wrong for me to do this, but I'd like to tell you if you're okay with sharing your turmoils."

"Eh… that should be a yes on my part."

Here, whatever sadness that's been overwhelming her heart has started to slowly lift, like heavy rain turning into a drizzle. "Izuku, my mother does not like you at all."

That's a surprising thing to hear. He asks why, to which she replies, "My whole life, I was raised to avoid and ignore pointless things. I never went to festivals or spent time with other kids. And anyone I did only liked me for my Quirk or my money, and later in life my body."

"I don't believe that. You're such a smart person." It might be a bad move on his part.

"Izuku, in all honesty, you are the first friend I ever made. The first person to like me for myself, and not because they wanted something."

"That's… wow…" It's something he never considered, but now that he thinks about it, that would explain certain times where she'd be upbeat and eager to hang around him. "I never would have thought that of you."

"And mother thinks you're a distraction." She takes his hand. "No matter what I say to her she won't change her mind of you, and I don't want to kick you out of my life. Thanks to you I ended up liking myself more."

"Well, I wouldn't want you out my life either. I like you too, Momo." Of course, seconds later does the tomato impression returns as the spider boy freaks out. "W-Well, I mean… yeah, you know what I mean! Right?"

He remains blissful in his freak out, unaware of his beautiful friend also turning red while also smiling.

The boy then straightens himself when his hair stands on the ends of his body. Something's approaching him. Is it a threat? He turns around to look around for whoever it could be. His tense thoughts disappear when someone screams out to him from behind.

"HEY, MIDORIYA!"

Both Izuku and Momo quickly turn around with the speed of a cheetah, coming face to face with the person who screamed out his name. All up in his face is a strangely beautiful girl his age, skin as fair as his friend Momo, with canary yellow eyes that have pupils in the shape of crosshairs. He jumps away in shock returning to the tomato impression and gets a better look at her; she wears a sleeveless shirt with an emerald color scheme not unlike his own with black lines running down it, baggy pants the shade of wood varnish, and black boots that could squash an anthill. She also has these strange goggles atop her head that resemble those from the steampunk genre.

"Who are you?" he asks this girl, who seems to be wildly unaware of the gap between them that seems to be shrinking with each second. She's not even embarrassed either; this girl continues to sport this shameless grin.

A nerve popping out, Momo says, "H-Hey-"

"The name's Mei Hatsume, and I've been meaning to get a good look at you," she says to him with a gleeful tone overtop anything Momo was about to say.

'Oh. So I'm being ignored.'

"Oh, uh…" Izuku stammers, taking in a deep breath as he tries to get over this extra forward girl. Back to normal, he asks, "How do you know me?"

"I saw your fight at Dagobah Beach with that explosion guy." Hearing that, something instinctively shatters in his mind. This girl he's never met before saw him fighting? She saw and heard them?

"So then…"

"I know!" He groans inwardly at her, not so secret assessment. He even has to raise his hands and lower them for her to get the picture. "Oh, right. You're trying to keep it a secret. Let's walk and talk!"

She then takes his right arm and guides him away, only because he's letting her. Immediately, Momo follows as her expression freezes blue. "Hey, let go of Izuku!"

As Hatsume pulls the boy her hands travel along his arm, before poking his abdomen much to Momo's chagrin. "Ooh. You're well built for a lanky looking fella. Are you wearing clothes that are a size larger?"

An eyebrow raises on his face at her statement. She's a lot more observant than she looks; no one else has noticed that he wears a size larger to throw off suspicions.

Having enough, Momo grabs her friend and pulls free. With an air of maturity shrouding agitated jealousy, she says, "You're making him uncomfortable!"

There's a beat of pause, followed by the blinking of eyes. And then Hatsume says, "Oh, and you are?"

"You just ignored me the whole time…" Momo speaks with obvious agitation. She would go off if she wasn't raised like this. "What do you want from Izuku?"

In a whisper, to his gratefulness, she says, "I go to UA High in the Support Course, and when I heard that those strings of his aren't organic I knew they were an invention he made, along with something to shoot them out with. I want to remake it, but I need to see his!"

That's a surprise. She simply wants to check out his web-shooters. As much as he'd like to talk about it, he's in a public area. Also, he's with Momo right now. "I'm kind of busy with Momo here-"

"She can come with! We'll go to my house!" Hatsume smiles before she pulls the spider boy away. That anger tick grows further along Momo's face as she follows after.

Elsewhere…

"This has been a rather lovely morning," says the suit-wearing hero All Might as he takes a sip of her tea.

"Yes, it has…" she says, smiling nervously as she looks down at her cup as she refills.

The heroic He-Man places the cup down on its plate before getting up from his seat. "Where's your bathroom?"

"Behind you, to the right." All Might gets himself up and moves towards the bathroom using her instructions.

As he does, he passes by Izuku's room which is much closer to the room and has the door open just enough to leave an eavesdropping peak. Curious, he enters the room to give himself a good look at the room of his soon-to-be protege.

Inko on her end wipes her table while keeping an eye down the hall. Not noticing, she knocks over a teacup and instinctively bends down to grab it, before placing it back on the table. 'Wait, why did I do that? How did I do that?' To her, that was a strange movement. She could have just used her Quirk to catch it, but instead, she caught it before it hit the floor. She's never been able to move that quick before either.

While bent over, her eyes catch the sight of smoke. The emerald mother places her cup on the table and glances down the hall where she gets a full view of it. It's coming from the bathroom. "Oh no!"

Not properly giving herself the time to think it over, as she's wont to overreact to things, Inko grabs the fire extinguisher from underneath the sink and rushes for Izuku's bedroom where the smoke is coming from. She rushes into the room brandishing it, aiming the nozzle out to fire rapidly across the room.

As the smoke clears up, she sees the sputtering hand movements of someone inside the room. "All Might! I'm sorry, but I saw smoke and thought there was a fir-EHHHH?!"

To his horror, there All Might stands, as Toshinori Yagi the deflated human. Inko continues shouting, "WHO ARE YOU?! AN IMPOSTOR?! YOU PRETENDED TO BE ALL MIGHT THIS WHOLE TIME?!"

Sweat dripping down his face, he says, "I am All Might."

"NO, YOU'RE NOT!"

"I am."

"YOU'RE BLEEDING!" As she says, blood can be seen dripping down his mouth. In his right hand only half covered in the foam is a picture. Spread across the image are a younger and thinner Inko, her son at toddler age, and a mysterious third person. The picture is also bent by his fingers.

* * *

Kei: Time for author's notes. We decided to have Izuku use seven suits in this story.

Homemade suit - His first suit, built from clothes he picked up at stores and in his home. Retired once he received the Vigilante suit

Vigilante suit - Momo made this suit in chapter 3, and this has been his primary suit for his vigilante career. There are two copies.

Black suit - A suit he eventually gains that he shares with others.

Hero suit - A suit he gains for the true start of his hero career.

Armor suit - A suit more akin to armor that offers the best protection

Stealth suit - A suit made off the back of another suit for another time

? - His final suit


	15. Ignored Origins

_The Amazing Deku_

Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man or My Hero Academia.

Kei: What? This is a rewrite!

* * *

 **Chapter 15:** **Clashing Past**

* * *

Toshinori and Inko sit side by side on the couch of her living room, staring at the television screen, a television screen that is nothing more than static and fuzz. The two of them look to one another at that, before the skeletal adult turns his head to face her.

There is no point in keeping it quiet now. She knows. So the best thing to do is to explain himself, and hope her answer doesn't change. "So, I guess you have some questions."

"Is that how you always looked like?"

"… yes."

"And your muscular self…"

"It's kind of like when you go to the beach and you suck in your gut."

Inko takes a moment to sigh, taking in everything with another level of understanding. She then asks, "Why doesn't everyone else know about this? Why reveal yourself to someone else?"

Yagi looks down at his feet, staring off into space. Well, he already told Izuku; his mom most likely won't allow Izuku to do the apprenticeship unless he tells her the truth. "A few years ago I was in a fight." He lifts his shirt, granting her a sight so tragic she holds her mouth in horror. "It cost me some of my respiratory organs and now my ability to be a hero has been reduced. No one else besides the teachers of UA, close and personal friends, the man who put that hole in my chest, and your son, know the truth."

Inko watches as he pulls his shirt down before recovering. "I see…" She looks him over with understanding. "All Might, you've been through a lot haven't you?"

"Yes, I-"

"Seeing you like this, will Izuku follow the same bloodstained path? Be reduced and worn to a level he can never come back from?" He raises a hand to answer her, but she interrupts ever so quickly, eyes half-submerged in tears. "I've seen enough hero stories in the news and movies to know how this could end; you will risk your life to save others and die in the process. The event will shock and harm my son in a way never before, in a way he'll never recover from, and I'll just be on the sidelines unable to help him…" Inko stretches her hand out to take his hand, her olive pearls looking deep into his cyan crystals. "Can you promise me that won't happen? That you'll live to properly coach him through and through?"

Looking at her hand, and then back at her face, Yagi understands the depth of worry she has and the sincerity in her tone. The only thing he can do is reply as honestly as possible. "I will do everything I can to guide him, to make sure he avoids the bloody path you fear."

Her eyes gaze down on the bounty poster of her child. "… Then the answer remains unchanged. We give you our blessing." She then flinches. "Wait, I give you my blessing."

As she turns her head to the side muttering why she used plurals, Yagi smiles taking it in stride. Oddly enough, there's this calming resonance being around her that he's never experienced before. Well, maybe with one person. "Thank you…"

Turning red, Inko removes her hands as she asks, "All Might-"

"Call me Yagi."

"Yagi, why did you transform back?" she asks, recovering her nerves.

"I was just surprised when I saw this picture in your son's room." Yagi pulls out from his pocket a crumpled up photo he held before. She takes it and opens it up, revealing the contents to her: herself when she was younger and thinner, her son back when he was WAY more adorable than before, and a third person with short hair, rather rugged in his facial expression, and possessing light-colored eyes.

Seeing it, Inko grips the picture tightly before shoving it in her pocket. "I can't believe he still had it. I thought I destroyed them all."

Disturbed, Yagi asks, "That's Hisashi I guess?"

"Yes. That's Izuku's father…" A sigh of irritation seeps through her throat before her eyelids ascend as if a thought crossed her line of thought. "Do you know him?"

"No. I mean, I shouldn't know him… but his face looks familiar…" Just when and where did he see that face? He'll have to figure that out later.

Elsewhere…

The day for her starts with a phone call. She picks it up while lying in bed, checking the ID for whomever it could. It reads Detective Tsukauchi, so it must be important. "Hello?"

"Black Cat, it's me."

"I know," she says, with mild annoyance in her tone as she rises. "And don't call me Black Cat when I'm not on duty."

"How would I know that if you don't use face time?" There's a slight pause after that. "It's him."

"Him who?" After that comes another pause, in which it hits just exactly who he's referring to. As soon as it does, every sense of fatigue that remained from her laziness disappears immediately, replaced with intense determination and resentment. "Oh. HIM."

"An eyewitness reports seeing him attacking people in Hosu."

"This is guaranteed, right? Not a hunch or someone's likeness that derailed me from that job, right?"

"No, this is the real deal. Confirmation of his Quirk and everything."

The hand on her phone tightens. "Good. Send me the coordinates and we'll meet up there."

The call then ends, allowing Shino Sosaki to flip off her bed to spread open the closet doors, where her black leather hangs awaiting her. She grabs the mask placing it on her face. "I've got you now."

Elsewhere…

"Daddy!"

"Mei? What brings you back so soon? And with the young Yaoyorozu and…"

There he stands, Izuku Midoriya the Spider-Man, before a much older man beside his daughter in front of the average modern Japanese house. This gruff, gray-haired fellow gives him a dark look the moment he figures out she brought a guest home, for reasons Izuku believes is because he has Y chromosome cells.

He gives him a dark look before asking Hatsume a question. His tone deep and mildly vicious as is wont of all men with daughters: "Who is this lanky boy?"

Hatsume grabs hold of the boy and pushes him forth, shouting, "He's a friend of mine, Midoriya; we're going to make a beautiful baby together!"

The girl's abrupt announcement makes the boy and his friend turn to her quickly, his eyes fading away turning bright white while his hair stands on its ends and the other's eyes going just as wide with her hand to her mouth appalled by Hatsume's bold statement. Momo can't help but shout, "What?!"

The emerald protagonist glances at her father as he gives him the look, before laughing. "So you found another guinea pig to build things with?"

"Of course!" Izuku and Momo then exhale their fears and negative emotions into the purifying air, Hatsume's answer reassuring for their hearts.

"You'll have to forgive Mei," speaks Koku as he pats his daughter's head. "She treats her inventions as her children."

Hatsume pouts staring up at her old man, muttering, "They are! I made them."

'So she's just a weirdo.' It's not too hard to figure for Momo.

Though as they enter into the inventor's abode, Koku then says, "Poor boy." Izuku turns his head quickly at that. What exactly does that mean?

Down in the basement, they go, entering a hodgepodge of metal scrap, ceramic wrap, and other crap. Everywhere he steps he has to avoid metal or some sort of electronic that looked important while she dances across the junkyard.

Hatsume reaches a table of more valuable looking things, including a figurine he never expected to see. It shows the iconic All Might dressed in his cape costume, which has garnered Izuku's grand attention.

Running up to it he shouts, "Is this an All Might collector's edition figure with the Silver Age costume?!"

"Oh, this?" She picks it up, brushing off a piece of dust on it. "It's a gift from my father. He got it from a friend of his in America."

The nerd in him emerges as he gushes over the figure. "Can I ask where he got it? And if he has more?"

Momo watches as the two converse. Her dank demeanor side by side with that pout and crossed arms read loud and clear, 'I'm here too.'

"Before that, let me see those shooters." At that moment, Momo stretches herself erect glaring up in his face with a daring smile.

Knowing she doesn't want her in his face forever, because she's so forward and he's still him, Momo pulls Hatsume away from her friend.

This calms down Izuku enough for him to draw out his web-shooters from inside his backpack along with his costume and reveals them to the girl. She takes the left one and examines it along with its capsule filled with webbing.

"Hmm… uh-huh…" Hatsume scans over the invention with vast interest before inserting a web capsule. Aiming, she fires at a poster of an upcoming expo releasing a string of webs. She pulls on it just before it hardens. "Ooh! The tensile strength is amazing, and it needs to be fired at a pressurized rate of 250 psi."

"300." Izuku then watches as Hatsume continues to pull, straining herself so much she sweats. "Need help?"

"Please!" Using his spider-strength he rips the webbing off her fingers. "This is really sticky too!"

"It is…" Momo touches what remains with her finger on Izuku's. "It's still impressive."

Hatsume tests her fingers before asking, "How come no one ever finds them and picks it up or gets it stuck in their hair?"

The rich girl speaks just before the spider vigilante could: "He made it so it lasts only an hour."

"I was gonna say that," he speaks back, to which she smiles with mild triumph. "But, sometimes there's leftover dust inside that needs to be cleaned routinely and I keep-"

Hatsume turns her head up to him in surprise, getting up into his face once more and making the boy turn his eyes away. "Wait a second… you didn't buy it? You made the web fluid too?!"

Here, the boy is prompted to nod with mild pride. "Of course."

"How?!" That excitement comes back to her. "How did you come up with the formula for this stuff?"

"Oh, uh…" He flabbergasts; thinking about it, it's hard to fully understand where it came from. "Well, I've had this slight interest in biochemistry, but I never would have thought to make something like this before… yet, when that spider bit me, even though webs were the only thing it didn't give me I somehow understood the exact chemicals to manufacture the fluid the moment I realized a spider-themed hero needed webs. It was like something guiding me…"

He comes out of his thought process to look at Momo, the girl cupping her chin as he explains himself. It does make some form of sense; Izuku is smart, but it takes a genius-level intellect to create something out of scratch. If that spider bite did more than give him powers, then there's more to it than just a Quirk giving Quirk in an animal. In her own words, it comes across as: "Ominous."

"I know." The spider boy picks up his capsule before placing it away in his back. "So, you've seen it. Now?"

He begins to regret that, for he notices a spark of light in Hatsume's eyes when she takes the shooters and starts writing down notes on a book that somehow comes from behind her. "I've been thinking of ways to improve it when I heard that and saw you use them in action. If you can use your webbing in more ways than just tying people up and swinging from buildings, then it'd be much more effective."

"Well, I did-"

"Have you considered using it for a parachute?" The thought of that hits him good when he considers it. It's something he wanted to try out when he has the fluid to spare. "Or, adding material to it to do extra stuff?"

And with that, his head lifts in shock when an epiphany hits him. That is a great idea, one he wished he had thought of a while ago. 'Oh! This was better than I thought.' "Like, let my webs taser criminals?"

"Exactly!" she shouts, holding his web shooter up. "Maybe add a warning system in case you run out."

"Oh, that's a great idea!" Izuku's been contemplating doing that for weeks now. This girl, Mei Hatsume, is far clever than he originally thought.

'Wow…' Momo looks down with a half-smile. She has been with Izuku this whole time, and they've never come up with ideas like that. Why would she waste her time and energy being jealous when those two together is a benefit to him? Although, why is she putting his happiness over her feelings?

"If only I had the money to do it," Izuku mutters.

"Huh?"

"I can make new material for my web fluid; you can make it from chemical material found in a science class and nylon, but the web-shooters are made from pretty pricey parts. I'm not in a position to upgrade them any time soon, and I don't want to force Momo to make things for me." Not to mention, he needs to change his suit according to All Might. Even worse than that, there's no one else he could ask for new gear. There's a lot on his list of issues.

Touched, Momo smiles wider at his consideration. "Oh, Izuku…" she hums, before stepping forward. "It's okay."

"It is?" The rich girl approaches Hatsume and takes out her stacked wallet.

"I wasn't as supportive of being a vigilante as much as I wanted to," she confesses, looking down with mild shame. "I had been hoping you would put away the suit, and I felt so ashamed of it. You're much more deserving of being a hero than Bakugo. And now that you have a chance… no, even before…" Her hand grips tighter onto the wallet. "I should have given you my full support. So from here on, I will help you become a hero."

A shining light like no other blinds him from the brilliance of Momo's kindness. 'Such an angel!'

Upstairs…

Inside the living room of the Hatsume household, Koku sits on his couch reading off his touchscreen device. "Hmm. Just a month or so left until the I Expo."

He stops upon hearing the sound of a knock on his front door. Getting up he goes to check on it, and witnesses a man standing just outside. He wears a black suit with a bow tie. "Afternoon."

Koku narrows his eyes at the appearance of one of his higher-ups. "Kenshiro? I thought we were going to wait until after the Sports Festival to meet up."

"There's been a change in plans," says the worker. "I've come to take it back for production. We've discovered a means of safely separating it."

"Oh? We found a weakness?" He smiles at the news before making way for him to come in. "I'll go get it."

"Thank you Hatsume," he says as he enters the home.

As he does, Koku makes a stop. "Hatsume?" He then turns around after repeating his name, before looking down at his guest slash employee. "Since when do you call me Hatsume outside of the office?"

His hawk eyes scan the movements of the man, whose own widen a bit as that little tidbit of news comes out to surface. That confirms something for him. Something is up. "Kenshiro…"

Back with the trio, Izuku, Hatsume, and Momo get to work jotting down notes. The pink-haired girl picks up the paper and looks over with giddy eyes.

"So let's see… a new suit for when you become accepted into the hero course, upgrades to your web-shooters, and collapsible shuriken in the shape of spiders. Is that all?"

"Pretty much," Izuku replies looking down at them.

"Why shuriken?" asks Momo, looking at an etching of a spider shuriken.

"It adds some variety to my options. That agent I ran into inspired me," he confesses while looking it over.

"It's pretty plain though." Hatsume places the paper down.

"It's fine. I'll upgrade when I need to."

Checking on Izuku's notes, Momo has something else to ask. "But why red and blue?"

"If I manage to become a hero, I can't call myself Spider-Man or even wear his colors. So-" He'd revel further, except his spider-sense turns on. "Upstairs."

"Upstairs?" asks Hatsume.

Almost in synchronization with Hatsume's question, the ceiling bursts open from above. Plaster, brick, wood, and living room attire come down upon them. A loud shout explodes from the throats of the ladies as they're pushed with an aggressive force out of the way, landing just outside of the impact zone.

Vision clouded by dust, the two teens cough out their lungs as they come to take in their situation. Izuku looks down seeing Hatsume and Momo below him, both with dust covering their faces. He coughs a bit before asking, "Are you two okay?"

"A little more than okay actually," is the inventor's reply, confusing him.

"Um, Izuku…" comes from the heroine in training, adding to the perplexity.

It is only when he adjusts his hands where the boy comes to notice what exactly they meant by that. He pulls away quickly hitting his head on the back of some fallen furniture, grasping the damaged area just as fast with his right hand. Despite the pain, he's still flushing red remembering what he felt.

"I'm so sorry!"

From behind them, a figure rises out of the dust. They look at getting a broad look at their guest, who reveals himself as Koku. "Daddy," shouts Mei as she crawls over to her father. As the father and daughter pair come together, Izuku and Momo look up to see the perpetrator responsible just next to Koku. The spider's eyes widen in shock when he recognizes the person above him as someone he hasn't seen since chapter 2.

"Gigan?!" The horned villain turns to Izuku when he heard his name being called. He tosses something in his shirt to the ground, which reveals to be someone instead, Kenshiro.

Gigan is a seven-foot statue of a man with crater bulges coming from his shirtless body covered in charcoal. His traditional black hair and brown eyes match well with the crater lines on his upper chest, not so much the brown pants and dark boots he wears.

"Yo…" he speaks in a deep voice, his narrow eyes focused on the group before them. "Well, what do we have here? Two big-tittied bombshells, and my good ol' punching bag Deku."

"What are-" Izuku quickly moves out of the way avoiding Gigan's Quirk; a piece of his flesh comes out and solidifies into a rock before firing at the spider directly. Of course, a second one pummels him into the wall, our unfortunate protagonist falling face forward after the impact.

"Izuku!" Momo runs to his side.

"Bullseye!" With them occupied, Gigan turns over to Koku. "Now, where were we?" A grin follows. "Ah yes, you were giving me the Oscillite."

Down with Koku, he crawls over to his assistant while holding his busted arm. "Kenshiro," he calls out, "are you okay?!" No response save a weary groan.

The tar man moves quickly to the pink-haired inventor. Grabbing Mei by her throat, he says, "Tell me where the Oscillite is, and she lives!"

Koku shouts, "Mei!" Sighing, the adult situates Kenshiro aside to approach the teenage rock man, saying, "Wait, I'll take you. Just let her go."

"…no tricks." With her still in his hand, Gigan watches as Koku walks up the steps leading him along.

As they disappear to the upper level, Izuku picks himself up from the floor with a simple wipe of his chest. Checking his body with surprise, the raven-haired rich girl asks, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he stands back up, "I wanted to know what he was doing here so I let him hit me."

"Wait, so you're not hurt?"

"No. That Trapezius guy could hit harder." Izuku gets up and crawls along the wall.

Before he reaches the ceiling where the hole is, Momo speaks, "Who was that guy?"

"Giru Ganretsu, a student who went to Aldera with me and Kacchan." A sigh comes out as he recollects the now villain, narrowing his eyebrows with discord. "He was sent to Tama because he would misuse his Quirk and bully others."

"Tama?"

"A juvenile detention center for kids who use their Quirks to cause problems." Izuku climbs up the hole.

With him gone, Momo glances at the table and picks up his web-shooters. 'Another bully, huh?'

Upstairs, Koku guides his guest and daughter through the dilapidated junkyard that became of their living room into the kitchen. There, Koku goes to a section of the spacious room which holds a wall much different than the rest; it's gray in comparison to the white the rest of the kitchen is.

"How did you know I had it here?"

"That's not important, birdman. Just hand over the rock and I'll be on my way," he tells him while grasping Mei with callous delicacy.

This entices him to ask, "And who told you about me being a bird?"

"Uh…" Nervous, Gigan wipes away the sweat coming down to regain his composure. "None of your business! Now open it!" Koku moves aside a picture to reveal a rectangular screen with buttons on it. The code is inputted, 1963, just before a series of clicks and turns can be heard on the other end of the safe before it opens up. The man pulls it to the side, revealing the metal stone.

This gets him pushed aside to painfully slide across a table, and Mei getting tossed over on top of him. Gigan then stretches his hand in to grab hold of the Oscillite, before testing it in his fingers. "Hmm."

Before he could get a better look at it, a foot is planted into the side of the face of the charcoal man with enough force to drop him into the counter and denting it. Izuku lands just in front of him and glares at the villain, stretching his hand out to catch the Oscillite that falls from above due to the sudden surprise strike.

"You?!" Gigan stares up at Izuku in shock. "How the hell did you get back up from that!?"

Izuku tosses the steel item over to Koku, the adult grabbing it with both hands. Flesh turns to stone and flies out at him, but the spider boy quickly moves and grabs Koku and the Oscillite. He pulls him out of harm's way and carries the guy away from the action.

Having seen everything that happened, Gigan gasps in utter disbelief. 'This… is this a dream? Maybe I end up getting kicked in the face and my brain mushed into nothing. Because that seems like a better nightmare than this; why is Deku fast?!'

Momo comes just in time to see Koku moving away from the kitchen.

"How?" Gigan grumbles, staring at the green-haired boy in confusion. "How could you do something like that?"

"I guess it's a growth spurt," he replies, stuttering slightly.

"Oh, you think you're cute!?" More of his flesh comes off and fire at Izuku, who jumps to the left to easily avoid the attack. "Damn it!"

"Your Quirk Rock Break allows you to rip off the flesh and turn into stone for attacks. Like Kacchan, I know how to dodge your Quirk."

Teeth grit against one another. "What bullshit is that drug doing to my mind?! How is this happening?!"

"Drug?" A thought jacks his brain. Is he referring to that? "Do you mean Trigger?"

"Eh? How do you know that?" More of his flesh turns into stones and fire at the spider boy, who jumps around dodging them. Mei ducks her head under to avoid flesh stones coming her way.

Izuku jumps onto a wall and kicks off as he dodges, glaring over at Gigan. Thinking about it, why is he doing this? "What are you doing stealing from these people?"

"It's what I do now!" he declares, punching his fist in to make more stones. "I'm a villain mercenary. Criminals hire me to do jobs for them."

Izuku lands just on top of a table in a crouch. Hearing him, the boy can't believe it. "Why? I thought you wanted to be a hero!"

"Yeah, I did! And you know what happened when I took the exam?" He rushes at Izuku and swipes air missing him. "I failed it! I failed to get into UA; they even said my performance was so bad and criminal that they also barred me from applying to other schools!"

His face scrunches up. As bad as that is, it is extremely hilarious, not to mention cathartic. "Are you laughing?!"

"Trying not to…" is Izuku's reply.

"You think this is funny?! I'm stuck as a regular loser like you and Nobita! I don't know what happened to Tsubasa, but Bakugo got in instead of me! Do you know how pissed off I am about it?!"

"You have no reason to get mad about that!"

"Of course I do!" Rocks fire out from his chest at Izuku, who runs to the left avoiding them. He glances around in a scuff; on both sides the floating stones have him surrounded. "I've worked hard day after day to get into UA and be a hero, and what happened?! They reject me for some other losers who got fewer points than me! All because they didn't like how I did things! And the minute I bitched about it and did catharsis Jyaku slammed me into Tama Juvie!

"That's when I met him, and he offered me a choice: force myself to pine over a dream that'll never be, or put my talents to something more appropriate. If I can't be as free as a hero then I'll be a villain!" Parts of Gigan's body extract and harden, aiming once more at Izuku. "A Quirkless freak like you would never have gotten in no matter what! What do you know how I feel?!" They then fire.

Tunnel vision forms before Izuku's sight. No hesitation or rational, he rushes into the hail of stone flesh, much to Momo and Hatsume's surprise. His speed plants his feet on each of the stones coming his way and he pushes hard rocketing through while avoiding each with ease.

Watching, Momo could only describe what she's witnessing as simple; a spider is crossing to the clouds by hopping on and off each raindrop to come before it. Simply amazing. She doesn't need to help him here. "So this is how he is as Spider-Man…" she mutters, words ignored by the group in the kitchen but not Koku or Kenshiro.

"W-Wait!" His fist doesn't. The moment Izuku comes before Gigan a punch is delivered with no haste square in the ribs. The special service digs deeper into the money spot, a sickening cracking sound checking out.

"Ooh," Hatsume says, having heard said crack.

Not finished, the impact of the punch sends Gigan into the counter, breaking through and knocking over the knife rack. He groans cupping his stomach as blood is spat out. "How… how did you-"

Izuku stands tall before the fallen bully, unappreciative of his attitude and unharmed from the fight. He says, "Gigan, you are without a doubt a villain. To your last cowardly whimper. UA didn't kick you out because of prejudice; it's because you're an irredeemable jerk! You spent your entire childhood bullying and beating up kids weaker than you, and the only reason you want to be a hero is so you can get away with it! Who would ever accept you as a hero?!"

He then turns over to Hatsume. "Hatsume, go check up on your father. The police should be on their way."

"Got it!" She willingly complies, leaving Izuku alone with his former bully and Momo.

Away from the action at the moment, Koku holds the metal stone looking at it with a sigh. Mei comes up to him, asking, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, thanks, Mei."

The two look aside seeing Kenshiro coming up to them. "Oh good, you're all okay."

Koku sighs with relief before getting up to check if he's okay. The man in his ruffled suit checks the metal material taking it in his hands, asking, "Is this the Oscillite?"

"Nope," he tells her with a grin. "It's just a prop we made in the lab in case someone tried to use someone as a hostage against me."

"Oh." Mei claps her hands together with awe at her father's foresight. "That's so smart! So maybe we should tell him-"

"No, not yet. If he just takes it with ease he'll think something's suspicious. Then again, he doesn't look that smart."

"So, where's the real Oscillite?" Koku looks at the safe in response, walking over to it with a light pat.

"It's inside the safe underneath the bottom. But it won't unlock without my eye recognition. Fingerprints can be copied after all."

A loud clank strikes against a surface. Hearing the noise, Koku looks aside and sees that Kenshiro has struck his daughter in the head with the fake stone. "It won't be the only thing I'm copying."

"Mei!" He rushes over to attack. But as he does, he stops when he notices something about his former employee's complexion which starts shifting. Like water dripping on paint, his skin starts to run.

Back to Action…

Laughter replaces whatever presence Mei Hatsume took with her. The two turn to Gigan as he guffaws, clutching his busted abdomen. "That's the funniest thing I've ever heard."

Momo, curious by this delirious thought, asks, "What's funny?"

"It's just the definition of irony, big boobs; your charity case over there was bullied for years not just by me, but also and mostly by the only asshole from Aldera who got into UA." Izuku narrows his eyes here; he gets a feeling where this is going to tread. "A guy so deranged, so stuck up, so convinced that he's the best that he calls other kids extras, breaks the Quirk Public use law more than I have, and tells the class freak to pray that he gets a Quirk in the next life while swan diving!"

Bile.

That is the best way to describe the feeling in Momo's heart as of this moment; through the process of elimination, she can decipher who exactly this rock body Quirk user is talking about, Katsuki Bakugo. She knows just how asininely volatile and crude Bakugo is – nothing Izuku has said in his defense has changed her mind about her beliefs in how villainous he is – but that last part opened a level of disgusted that even she didn't know she could feel.

It's also a measure of how little she truly knows about Izuku's past.

"Then again, who'd blame him for that one?" Gigan continues to chuckle while forcing himself to stand. "You can judge me all you want, but I'd rather be a villain than to ever set foot into the world in your hollow shoes. No one wanted to be around you, you can't be a hero no matter what, and then there's your family…"

"Shut up." Livid words uttered by a sleeping lion.

"Your mom got fat because she couldn't handle the stress of dealing with a freak while your father cut the rope when he found out so he can properly sow his wild oats elsewhere."

"Shut up!"

Gigan towers over him now. "Even now you think you can do something and save anyone! Why don't you play hero elsewhere so you don't get someone killed?"

It goes. The last brick has been thrown, shattering through the tempered glass holding back the storm of bees. Izuku explodes forward shoving Gigan into the wall again. The impact ruptures the villain who spits out blood.

Momo stands back in shock seeing the look of anger inside of the boy's eyes. Never before has she been frightened by Izuku.

At that moment, the boy's eyes widen. He tilts his head downward at where he finds a cold chef's knife stuck into his abdomen.

"Izuku!"

"I don't know how you trained yourself to be this strong, but it doesn't matter." A punch to the face sends Izuku flying back into a pile of rubble. The knife flies out landing elsewhere. Gigan laughs as he gets up, glaring at the spider boy holding where he was impaled. Rocks form from his body "You're still Deku, and this is reality. If life was a shounen manga, then that'd be the point where you get up stronger than ever! This is where you shut me up with a great big speech proving me wrong! This is where you don't get killed by my Trigger powered Quirk!"

"Hey, jerk!" Gigan turns around to the person who called him out and receives a face full of webbing. He cries out grabbing the liquid that has already hardened, while Momo stands aiming and holding the web shooter she held. "You looked."

"Momo!" Izuku shouts, getting up and rushing over at Gigan. She has already tossed over the web shooter at him, which he grabs and attaches to his right arm, before making a stop and firing at Gigan's face once more.

"Ugh! What is this shit?!" While he's still frazzled, Izuku pulls the thread into range, and with a powerful spin slams his left leg into the side of the bully's head. The impact knocks Gigan over crashing into the table, his bleached eyes declaring Izuku the victor.

"Midoriya!" Izuku looks over where Mei called out to him. Sirens can be heard in the background.

…

" _Good work_ _to_ _you,_ " says a voice. Standing in a bar within the city's darker districts, 'Koku Hatsume' faces a computer monitor that reads, 'Sound only'.

Beside him are villains as well, one man whose bodily figure is composed entirely of a black mist held together by a suit complete with tie, and the other a man wearing an assortment of hands all over his body. One such hand covers his face. He also wears a bandanna over his head, covering his hair entirely.

This Koku places the Oscillite on the table. Seeing it, fake Koku voices his thoughts: "I don't get it. Why did you need both of us?"

" _A former thief wouldn't give up a prize so easily_ ," says the voice on the monitor. " _I expected him to relay a trick, and I was right. That's why we sent_ _you along with that kid_ _._ "

The fake Koku giggles, giving a rather disturbing smile. On the screen, a newer voice says, " _ _You seem pleased. What is it?__ "

"Let's just say I got something else you might be after." He then raises his right hand from behind his back, revealing a dirtied chef's knife. "A souvenir from Spider-Man."

Back to Action…

At the Hatsume household, Izuku sits in the kitchen with Momo, Mei, and her father. She treats Koku as the rich girl wraps a gauze over the blade wound in the spider boy's stomach. Her old man stares with intrigue as she finishes, before locking away the first aid kit. The police have already arrived and locked up Giru Ganretsu for transport.

"Thank you, Momo," he tells her while touching where it's wrapped. "Are you sure you two are okay?"

"All I got was a busted arm and a bite mark," speaks Koku as he watches Izuku put on the mask. He then says, "It's hard to imagine the vigilante on the news is just a kid."

That reminds him; he's in a bit of a predicament. Again, someone found out about him. He has to properly- "Oh, calm down. I can keep a secret."

"Phew. So, about-"

Koku gives him a look. "I'm sure there's an interesting story as to why you're a vigilante, but with everything going on I can't bring myself to care. My assistant was probably murdered and replaced with an imposter, the Oscillite is stolen, and half my house has been torn apart! Finding out my daughter's dating a vigilante is the last thing I want to think about."

"Wait, we're not-" Mei pushes him aside to interrupt.

"Dad, what can we do now?" she asks him.

"We'll have to wait for Miss Yaoyorozu here to make more," speaks Koku looking over to Momo.

"I'll make some as soon as possible," she tells him, holding her hands up with excitement. "I've already studied its contents and have plans for implementing into my costume." Momo then calms down. "But, it'll take some time. The first time I made it drained me of most of my lipids."

"Then I guess we'll have to wait for a replacement…" No longer able to keep a positive face, the grown man points to the door. "You two go home now. I have to clean this up."

With that, their visit to the Hatsume household has come to an end.

As Izuku and Momo walk away from the Hatsume residence, the rich girl faces her friend with worrying eyes. "Izuku, can we go to your house?"

"Hm? What for?"

"I want to talk to you in private, about your past, if that's okay," she declares, promoting shock on her face. They've even stopped walking.

"You do?"

"There are some things that guy said that worry me about you. You don't have to tell me, but…"

"No, it's okay." He nods to her. "You told me about your life, so you deserve to know about me too."

"Thank you," she smiles to him as they make their way to his abode.

After a bus ride, the two finally reach the Midoriya residence. "Hello?" Izuku calls out, looking for his mom. The interview must have ended, or they took it elsewhere.

Shrugging, Izuku leads Momo over to his bedroom where he takes a seat on his bed. She joins next to him.

"Thank you for agreeing to this."

"It's no problem, Momo…" A deep breath comes in as he prepares to speak. Thinking back to it reverts his docile expression to a darker, more sullen one.

…

" _So, I heard Midoriya won't get a Quirk."_

" _Oh, sucks to be him then!"_

" _Yeah. As if that crybaby would have gotten one anyway."_

"Okay. So, as you know, I was Quirkless. Being the freak of the class I got bullied a lot, and no one cared for me at all. As time went on, except for Kacchan and Gigan, the beatings stopped."

 _Wow. Everyone got so many chocolates today! I check my desk looking for the ones given to me… and there is none._

 _Kacchan got one and I didn't. Again. For the eighth year in the row._

"They just ignored me instead; no name, no attribute, no personality. All they remembered about me is that I could do nothing, and just like them, I stopped caring about me too."

He looks at her. "Like I to you, you and Ochako were the first real friends I ever had since I was five."

"Izuku…"

"I still wanted to be a hero, until last year for a time when I met All Might. He saved me from a villain, and after some…" He thinks about whether or not, to tell the truth. No, not yet. That's All Might's secret, not his. "…things, he told me that a hero needs the power to protect himself and others and because I can't I shouldn't."

 _"It's not wrong to dream Midoriya, but you need to be realistic. You should not be a hero without power."_

The boy takes a break to look at the ceiling, at all the merchandise he's collected, including some that have been taped and repaired including a picture featuring a lifesized version of the big guy himself. "I lived my life since having fully given up. I didn't have anything I was good at either. I tried science to maybe become a hero, but I wasn't good there either; that formula was made by chance, and I wasn't that good in science either. No matter what, I was just a Deku."

"… Izuku…" So much of Izuku's behavior is coming to an understanding for Momo. If this is true, then maybe…

He shakes his head. "But let's not dwell on it! We got-"

"Have you ever thought to kill yourself?" she asks suddenly, taking the boy by surprise.

"W-what?!"

"Take a swan dive off the roof and pray to get a Quirk in the next life…" His heart quenches at her repetition of the words spoken by Gigan less than two hours ago.

Still, he needs to be strong and smiles for her as best as he can. "That was just Kacchan being a jerk. I doubt he meant it." He gets up from his bed.

And is immediately pulled down by Momo grasping and hugging him tightly. Now she's crying, speaking with a broken tone: "Izuku, please stop. Don't smile when you're having these thoughts. You've contemplated suicide and lost value in living. Is that why her death hit you so hard?"

That opens his eyes further. "You who had nothing to live for made a mistake that costed someone else's future. And now you're being reckless thinking if you died as a hero you'd find forgiveness. Is that right?"

A great deal of silence beats by, confirming an answer. Her arms pull him in tighter. "I don't know if this DA will work all the way, but know that you are valuable whether as a hero or not. If you want to be one, please care about yourself too, because I don't think I can stand losing you."

"M-Momo…"

"You were there for me then, so I will be here for you now." Their cheeks touch now. Holding onto him, her heart beats faster as he hugs her back.

Splashes of sorrow drench her shoulder. "T-Thank you, Momo…"

For a bit they remain like that, not caring about the world around them. As easily as their problems began, they are forgotten easily in this instance. For Momo, another problem erupts from her heart. 'I see… I have feelings for him.'

…

Over in Hosu, a group of people can be seen walking out of the local shopping district. Each of them carrying a bag of goodies, these teenagers continue about their day minding their own business.

As they walk by, their path along the brightly lit sidewalk is blocked when a lone figure shrouded in a dark blue cloak stands before them. "Hey. Do any of you know of something fun to do?"

The four teens look to one another, under the belief that this guy is on drugs or something. "No? Then, I'll make something fun."

As this happens, a man can be seen speeding through the streets. He's a hero clad head to toe in familiar white armor. On his body, engine ports can be seen coming from his arms and legs. Across his left shoulder armor is ING in blue letters.

The man makes an abrupt stop when he hears the sound of screaming, like someone crying out in horror and anguish, before it was suddenly silenced. He rushes to the scene, running down a sidewalk past a group of people running like they'd seen Death personified.

That is when he sees it, a pile of four unconscious bodies left in a mangled position. Some legs are bent forward. Someone's spinal structure is left in plain view. A girl's head was smashed into a wall, her body left hanging and draped on the side. All this and the entire block they're on and its connected ones are colored a crimson shade.

He steps back in horror, clutching his mouthpiece to the helmet. He notices on the crime scene a series of footprints the size of boots going down an alley. The hero turns to a pedestrian watching, immediately saying, "Call the police! Let them know what happened," before giving chase.

Down the alley, he runs, stopping when he sees a man standing in the dim shadows. "You there! Stop!" he shouts, angrily pointing at the cloaked person.

"Huh?"

"You're coming in for questioning!" He then speeds forth, rushing at the cloaked villain.

The man slowly turns left just as he reaches, revealing a vertical scar running up his left eye, and something else in place of said eye. All this, accompanied by a devious and hungry grin.

* * *

Kei: That ends this chapter. Oh, info time!

Giru Ganretsu – a teenager who is the same age as Izuku and Katsuki. He was introduced back in chapter 2 and mentioned in 13 as another bully of Izuku's from his childhood. In canon, there were three bullies, but in here Tsubasa was turned into a Noumu – plus, he wouldn't have been that threatening as human – and the other is Nobita from chapter 5 and ends up reforming. So we needed another foil for Katsuki.

His Quirk – Rock Blast – is a metamorphosis Quirk that lets him turn his epidermis into rock projectiles.


	16. Rising Heroes

_The Amazing Deku_

Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man or My Hero Academia.

Kei: This was the chapter we solidified the pairing before we chickened out.

Wanda: You did.

Kei: Zip it.

Legend -

" " Speech

' ' Thoughts, or emphasized words

... Time/Space jump

* * *

 _ **Chapter 16: Sports Festival Battle – Rising Heroes**_

* * *

"Alright everyone, get ready!" says Momo to her class of 18 other students.

She and they stand/sit in a waiting room together. Each of them is dressed in their UA gym uniform deep in mental preparation. Among them are the students who have been revealed before, as well as new faces, one of them being a male with hair split into two colors(white on the right, red on the left), and a scar over his left eye.

That person narrows his eyes as he scans the rest of his class, healthily ignoring the blond girl fawning over him. His observation comes to an end when Bakugo stands tall. "Bakugo, not yet."

"Screw it. I ain't waiting any longer!" He then storms out the door, causing a collection of sighs to erupt in response.

Jiro seems to be the loudest of those of disapproval. "He's like Kirito…" Though as she voices her thoughts she glances over at Momo and flinches. Directed at the ash-blond problem child of their class is an intense look of content.

Having followed Momo's attention for a long while she has never seen this expression on her before; not even Mineta and Kaminari with their perverted antics have gotten this rise out of her. What did Bakugo do?

Eventually, the class of 1-A makes their exit, entering out into the grassy stadium of UA High. Stretched across surrounding them from all sides is a humongous audience, civilians and pro heroes alike all gathered together for one thing:

"WELCOME TO THE UA SPORTS FESTIVAL!"

Outside of the stadium, Mount Lady comes across a takoyaki stand, shaking her thing like a chicken wing. Her target ends up doing the foolish.

"SO SEXY! HERE'S A FREE BOX!"

"YOU'RE SUCH A DOLL!" She shouts in response before taking the free meal.

Her 'partners' Kamui and Death Arms watch with disgust as she scores free food. The wood-using upstart says, "No shame at all."

Taking her takoyaki, she proceeds to return to duty while taking a pick and stabbing it into one of those delicate balls. She then shoves it in her mouth as she rejoins her companions, oblivious to the laser stares darted into her skull.

"What?" she asks her mouth still full.

"Don't abuse your power."

"Hey, with great power comes great opportunity," is her response while walking. Looking about, the three notice the commotion of commuters who have come to witness the battles.

Passing by a little girl he waves to, Kamui says, "It's strange. What's with all the publicity? It's only the first years acting this year."

"It's Class 1-A…" Death Arms answers, his face giving a disgruntled groan as he gives a watchful look around. "Ever since they survived a villain attack the whole world's been looking at them."

"And that's why they called in heroes from all over the country?" asks Mount Lady as she chews a ball of takoyaki. Swallowing, she follows up with, "Last year was nowhere near this intense."

"Guess they're worried about a repeat."

"A shame…" The woodsman crosses his branches across his chest with a huff. "I was hoping to do some scouting, but now they're all gonna get the best picks ahead of us."

"What can ya do?" The big guy shrugs it off. "I'd rather focus on getting rid of the scum on the streets, like Spider-Man."

The mention of the friendly neighborhood vigilante catches their attention, as the attention-grabbing titan who can't fire beams lowers her eyebrows, saying, "You better not have a problem with my spider snack," before chewing another ball.

He throws his arms to the side. "Don't be fooled. He's just pretending to be hero material, so he can spy for villains."

"That's a little harsh," says Kamui, his tone showing offense.

"Don't you think it's a little convenient he can do as much as he can without the years of training we had to undergo from graduating from other schools? He must be in league with villains, a secret weapon sent to-"

"You're definitely overthinking this," speaks the blond heroine as she glares at him. "I'd rather be chasing Spider-Man so I can sit on him."

"To capture him, right?" No response, which is all the answer they need out of her.

Death Arms turns to his botankinetic partner, asking him to try and correct her. To answer his larger, burlier, much more intimidating heroic friend, the upcoming upstart gives his response as honestly as he possibly could:

"She's a lost cause."

Looking up at the screen, the trio of bodyguards take notice of the jumbotron up above them. To their surprise, the screen shows the results of an event that took place during their patrol.

All of Class 1-A, Class 1-B, that one girl from Class 1-H and two guys from Class 1-C manage to make it into the top 42.

"Wow. That Todoroki fellow made it to first place," says Mount Lady before stuffing her last takoyaki down her throat. "And Endeavor's stock goes higher."

"Don't be like that."

They continue to watch the jumbotron, where the students take part in Cavalry Battle.

Later…

On the train, Izuku sits politely watching a video on his phone. He pats the items he's purchased. "Alright, Momo," he says with a grin of pride.

Back to Action…

"Time's up!" shouts the voice of Present Mic, bringing an end to the chaos unfolding about. "Let's get a look at the teams that have made it."

The screen shows the first team to pass, Team Todoroki. Team leader Todoroki gives his familiar stare as his partners Momo, Kaminari, and Kirishima sigh relief at their success.

The next one shows Team Bakugo. The leader is bent by the knees resting his arms on them. But unlike Ashido who is groaning, Tokoyami who sulks, and Jirou who feels and looks embarrassed, he has his eyes on the man with two colors in his hair.

The third team on the list is Team Shinso, which consists of one Hitoshi Shinso, for some reason Aoyama, and two others – both from Class 1-B, one a beautiful and frail girl with vines for hair, and the other a pudgy looking person.

The last team appears on the screen, Team Hatsume. The leader consists of attention hog Mei, a guy with spiked features for eyebrows, a boy with a braided ponytail, and someone very hairy all over.

With the herd finally thinned out just enough, the next step begins. After lunch.

…

Off near the edge of the stadium at an exit, Mei looks around using her Quirk. Not seeing him, she worries a bit. "Where are you, Midoriya?"

"Boo." She yelps out suddenly, quickly turning upward at the boy up above on the ceiling. He drops down making a landing like he's known for as his vigilante counterpart. He stands up looking at his friend, smiling at catching her off guard.

"How did I not see you?"

"I can go invisible too," he tells her, holding the bag before her. "Here you go; the webs made by me."

The girl then delivers a gratifying smile that hits him deep inside, almost on the same length as Momo. For some odd reason, she's also sparkling, kind of like how Aoyama does. "Thank you, spider."

That promotes a flinch, in where the emerald protagonist gives her a dark stare accompanied with a sigh. "Can you please not call me that? Even a little hint can let people figure it out."

"Like that's enough to give away your secret."

"It worked for Kacchan and Momo…" One eye darts to the side in response as if he was staring at a memory left in the side of his head. He needs to do something about this web, no pun intended, of secrets because he's starting to catch school buses with them.

"Don't worry, Midoriya. I fully intend on keeping your secret while you be a hero," she says, beginning her statement by patting his shoulder hard yet lightly, before adding with a stigma of pride, "and you let the world know that your success is in part because of the successful inventions of Mei Hatsume!"

And there it is, her motivation for being on his side. "Besides, they don't know your webs aren't organic."

"Biogenic... well, I'm going to go meet up with Momo."

"Good luck." She waves him off as he walks along, leaving the entrance to blend back in outside while relaying a text message to his friend. Neither notice the third party not far from their position.

…

Walking down the hallway, Momo reaches the far end where the road between the audience and the participants are split away. The class representative of A continues looking around until she spots someone coming her way. Noticing his green and red clothing, she recognizes the boy as her object of interest.

"Izuku!" she says, waving to him with a bright smile. "What brings you here?"

"Just following a promise," he replies. "I was just about to leave when I thought I could tell you good luck in person."

A bright redness forms on her face at that statement, increasing to a point where she begins to sizzle up above. "By the way… what's with the cheerleading outfit?"

Finally taking notice, Izuku stares down at her clothing; she wears a bright yellow and blue two-piece cheerleader costume. On her chest is the UA symbol, and she also has knee socks and shoes on that match perfectly. "Oh, this? Mineta and Kaminari told us that the girls from both classes have to dress as cheerleaders until the fighting; Aizawa-sensei's orders."

A beat goes by. "Wow. I can't believe UA has cheerleaders. Did he give you and the girls those costumes?"

"No. I had to make them."

"So, he didn't tell you beforehand? You had to make them yourself because Mineta asked you to?" Honestly, while he doesn't mind – she's incredibly attractive in that uniform – he feels she's being taken advantage of. If he remembers, Mineta was the one who was constantly asking about his connection with Momo and was ogling her the most out of all the girls present that Saturday.

"Yes. Why do you…" That pause at the end brings a content sigh into his mind. "Wait, you don't think-"

"Yaomomo!" shouts someone from far down. Footsteps echo as the person comes closer, revealing herself as Jirou, also in a cheerleader outfit. "We're about to- Oh! Midoriya!"

Looking at her, Izuku gives her a wave. "Hello, Jirou. I was just about to leave."

"Okay then," says Momo happily as she waves him off. "Take care."

"No problem. Good luck in the tournament!" he says before he departs.

…

"Let the match begin!" Jirou shoots out her earlobes towards Momo.

The class representative steps back away from the ear whips, seeing that they've stopped a meter away. As predicted, Momo realizes they've reached their 6-meter limit. 'Now to make my move. Sorry, Jirou.' She raises her right hand to the jacks, having made something pulled from inside her wrist. "Go!"

Just as her lobe jacks reach the busty teen's back, they suddenly stop in midair when it happens. A loud, almost deafening, noise is released from behind Momo. The sound is so loud Jirou grabs hold of her ears screaming, but like everything else, it's drowned out by this sound device.

"Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!" she screams, as Momo quickly grabs hold of her to toss her out of the ring.

Seeing her out of bounds, the judge for the one on one fights – Midnight – makes her judgment. "The winner is Yaoyorozu," is what she says, only for her voice to remain plunged under the sea of noise.

That is when Momo picks up the device responsible, a sound bomb no bigger than the average keychain, and attaches a piece. The noise then stops, and the roar of the crowds explode, the contents of their shouting split between annoyance of the noise and awe at Momo's power.

"Winner, Yaoyorozu," Midnight repeats, using a fingernail to dig out her ears. "This concludes the quarterfinal rounds!"

The Sports Festival Tournament has begun with just a single hitch; some of Class 1-B didn't wish to proceed at the hands of Shinso's mind hacks, so the room was left for Kendo. The first round started with Kendo vs Todoroki, who wins with moderate difficulty, following up with Shinso using his power to easily ring out Rin. In what was a surprise battle, Tokoyami faces Aoyama; because of this, the former's weakness to light is exposed and for a time his Quirk was useless against the Navel Laser until Aoyama couldn't keep the light shining long enough and he was rung out. The following match was Bakugo mercilessly trouncing beast-man Shishida.

The last half continues the intensity with Kirishima and Tetsutetsu duke it out in a pure brawl that ends in an arm-wrestling match the former wins at before Shiozaki easily defeats Ashido, mostly because the pink girl's acid was unable to burn the plant lady's vines fast enough to prevent a ring out. The seventh match has Mei going up against Jirou, for the sole purpose of showing off her inventions to investors watching the festival; she immediately forfeited afterward. The last features Kaminari against Momo, who immediately creates an insulated cover to throw over him and push the guy out.

The quarterfinals lead with the ice user fighting Shinso; since Todoroki was aware of his Quirk's power, he simply froze him and made him forfeit without saying a word. Tokoyami loses to Bakugo, who uses his explosive hands to spam light attacks thus negating his Quirk's full potential. Shiozaki fights against Kirishima; because his hardening made him heavier she couldn't properly hold him up, so she wrapped him up and pushed him out.

Knowing her next match will be a difficult one, Momo contemplates how to win. That is why she's sitting in the audience while the next match begins, reading notes she made alongside Izuku.

"LET US BEGIN THE FIRST OF THE SEMI-FINALS!" screams Present Mic with the passion of a shonen protagonist. "HE'S THE STRONGHOLD OF CLASS 1-A, THE OMEGAMON OF HEROES! HERO COURSE, SHOTO TODOROKI! AND HIS OPPONENT, A BLASTING RENEGADE WITH A FACE ONLY A MOTHER COULD LOVE! HERO COURSE, KATSUKI BAKUGO!"

The ash-blond teen groans at the mention of his name, ignoring it to focus on the fight in front of him. "So, here we are, face to face ready to prove who will be the best."

"Guess you got what you wanted. It's good that you're finally focusing on the person in front of you," says the ice user as he narrows his eyes.

"What, you got a problem with me looking at someone else when I fight?" That murderous look appears on his face. "Should I be giving you credit for the idea?!"

Taken back by that, Todoroki says, "What the hell are you-"

"What, you never heard of hypocrisy?" Bakugo raises his left hand mocking a phone. "Hello, pot? This is kettle. I just wanted to say you're black. Also, I've been fucking your wife in the ass for four years!"

"… what?"

"You better use that flame power of yours, because whether you like it or not I'm going to snuff you off and claim the title of the top! You got it?!"

"START!" Before any other words could be said, a flurry of frost sweeps the entire stage from in front of Todoroki, encasing everything even where Bakugo once stood.

"Forget it Bakugo. You've got enough problems." After saying these words, Todoroki notices something odd happening in his ice. Looking forward with squinted eyes, the bichromatic student sees that the inside is slowly being hollowed out.

Closing in his sight on the slowly building light, the insides explode outward blasting him backward. 'Recover!' Thinking fast, he uses his right hand to create ice to stop himself with, just in time to see Bakugo exiting a cave of ice with smoking palms.

"Here I come!" Jumping via explosions to dodge a wave of ice coming his way, Bakugo rockets towards Todoroki and grabs his left shoulder and the red of his hair.

"NOW, DIE!"

'Die?' With the application of an explosion, Bakugo tosses Todoroki towards the edge of the ring. Ice forms into a slide as he's launched, blocking his defeat.

The crowd looks down in shock at what's happening; this violent asshole of a brat who probably is the most likely to surpass Gang Orca in the Hero who Looks More Like a Villain poll is trouncing the strongest person here. He's letting him do it too.

Bakugo crosses his arms staring down angrily at him. "What a disappointment; I expected way too much from a coward like you."

"Just because I handicap myself to get stronger-"

"You're not doing that! Otherwise, you'd drop that notion and come at the guy who's been breaking you since the fight started! Do you think you can be the best without giving it your all?! I can't even take down him at my best, so I sure as hell ain't gonna lose to anyone else!"

"Him?" Bakugo rushes forth to blast him out of bounds, only to miss by a fraction. Todoroki grabs him with his left arm and tosses the guy aside. Bakugo lands just near the center of the arena, rolling to his feet.

"Just who are you trying to fight?" Those bichromatic eyes narrow thinking up something. "Is it that guy who hangs out with Yaoyorozu?"

Taking a kneeling position, Bakugo rubs his hands against his arms collecting more of his sweat. Crossing his arms in front of his face, he speaks, "I'm tired of wasting time on you; if this is the best you got, then I'm ending this now. I have no interest in being anything more than the strongest hero ever, nor will I waste my time fighting a guy who can't look to the future!

"I'll hit you with an attack too powerful for your ice." He leaps in the air using leg muscles and explosions. While in midair, the teen uses his explosions to spiral up a tornado around him. The brown smolder of smoke collects around him with three wisps. He spirals downward toward Todoroki glaring at his opponent.

In a short instance, a rise in heat melts away the frost on his body just as Bakugo takes flight for his final move. Todoroki draws out his right hand, before drawing his hand forward to release all his might. "We'll see about that."

"HOWITZER IMPACT!" The ice wall rises forward at Bakugo, some of the frosts pointed towards the speeding bullet. Touching down on the frozen wall the walking nuke unleashes all of his explosive power and unleashes it along with the collected oxygen. The result is a super detonation – compared to the rest of his other explosive attacks – that shatters away the ice wall like it was a glass dome.

The all-consuming explosion covers everything in the arena, wind pressure non-withstanding. The smoke then finally disperses, revealing the results of the battle.

Bakugo lies chest down on broken pieces of ice looking at his opponent. Todoroki can be found on a pile of ice, face-up, eyes closed, not responsive. Seeing him down, Bakugo plops down with a sigh releasing all of his effort and tiredness.

"Todoroki is unconscious! The winner is Bakugo!"

Up in the stands, Momo holds her mouth in shock seeing the results. Her heart beats like a record seeing who will – should she win – become her next opponent. "I'll have to make that then." But first, she needs to handle Shiozaki. And she knows just what is necessary, or one of two things that are, thanks to Bakugo.

The next match begins shortly after a quick clean up of the disastrous mess. Worried about her current match up and the next, Momo walks to the arena collecting her nerves. Shiozaki walks up opposite the class rep of 1-A, who gives a delicate stare.

"AND NOW, THE LAST MATCH OF THE SEMI-FINALS! THE BLACK ROSE GALE OF HEROICS, HERO COURSE SHIOZAKI! HER OPPONENT, THE LADY WHO COMES WITH EVERYTHING! HERO COURSE, YAOYOROZU!"

Shiozaki looks upon her equally attractive opponent with a smile. "I apologize for any pain I may cause you."

"Ditto," she replies, immediately contemplating what to do. What is the easiest way to handle someone with her incredible technique?

"START!"

"Via Dolorosa." Shiozaki stretches her arms out sending a flurry of her hair across the arena. Momo, deciding on a plan, immediately creates two things from out of her belly. The vine girl watches as she throws on a pair of shades, before tossing something out. "Nothing you use will work on me."

Seconds later, an explosion of light like the sun opened out of the palm of one's hand illuminates the entire arena before them. Blinded, Shiozaki screams out holding her eyes. Her hair billows about uncontrollably as a result.

She then rushes forth while drawing her staff from her left arm. It has two brown handguards on both ends, which she grabs. "Have to make this quick!" Momo raises her weapon and using the shaft pushes Shiozaki by her shoulder and neck. "Almost there!"

"I can barely see, but I know you're here!" Shiozaki grabs hold of Momo's staff before guiding her hair around to attempt to entangle Momo. "I've got you now!"

Momo ignores the vines resolving to push her out before she could lose the fight. But the future she pushes, the more her eyes start to see blackness. 'Lunch wasn't enough…'

"It's best not to overwork," says Shiozaki before having her hair pull Momo away.

Lifted in the air in a hand of vines, Momo groans as she tries to break free. Only her right arm and head aren't consumed by vines. "Give up now!"

"No!" she shouts defiantly as she struggles. 'If Izuku doesn't give up, then I won't either.'

From out in front of her, the vines are quickly cut leaving an opening for her to fall from. Momo drops down, landing on her left knee and right foot. Her left arm strikes down holding a chrome object, her top blown open revealing her wonderbra.

The chrome object is a circular shield 762 mm in diameter with a grip and arm strap. Three rims are coming down from a circular center. "Creation successful…" she mutters before standing back up.

Her eyesight coming back, Shiozaki asks, "What's that?"

"My newest creation." She removes her shield and grabs it by the edge, before re-enacting a frisbee toss by throwing it at her vine haired opponent.

Said girl extends her hair to block, though not a single one of her vines manages to divert or even slow it down by even a margin. The shield hits her hard in the chest, sending her flying off the ground to a ring out just a foot away. The shield comes back towards Momo, who reads its path and stretches her hands to grab it.

'Just like training…' The shield misses her fingers and continues spinning towards her sight. 'Should have trained more.'

The imminent collision knocks her head to the right, where she immediately falls hitting the ground painfully. At the same time, Shiozaki's behind touches down outside the arena.

Midnight makes her judgment as the audience cringes at Momo's mistake. "The winner is Yaoyorozu! She will…wait." Leaving her position at the end of the arena, she goes over to check up on Momo. "Unconscious… A DOUBLE KNOCKOUT!"

"UN! BE! LIEVABLE!"

Elsewhere…

"What a dumb move. I can't believe she would blunder like that and miss the catch."

" _ _Hmm…__ "

"Did you notice something, Master?"

" _ _That shield… she may have mastered the structure of that metal.__ "

"Think we can use her?"

"Master, the Noumu are ready." A third party standing on the sidelines watches as the two others turn their attention to him.

The one who spoke earlier looks on to see two figures standing in the background, overshadowed by the room's natural darkness. The speaker, his yellow eyes shining in the darkness revealing him to be Kurogiri, approaches the smallest, most feminine looking of the bunch. "Even better, they lack the deterioration from previous experiments with the venom."

" _…_ _ _not convinced. The first thing we need to do is rebuild our organization, with more determined folk than the last.__ " A hand stretches out and pats someone. " _ _That will be your job, Tomura. Try to succeed this time.__ "

…

"LET THE FINAL MATCH BEGIN!" Bakugo rushes forward the moment Midnight gave the go, his feet pumping off the ground pushing him towards his opponent.

"What a violent beast." Repeating the tactic used on Momo, Shiozaki sends out her flurry of vines towards the ash-blond brawler.

"That move won't work on me!" He rockets up in the air using his Quirk, before propelling towards her. He fires more at her, blocked by a wall of vines she summons from the ground.

Bakugo, annoyed with her vines, shouts, "Let's see you stop it from the back!" He fires himself upward until he's positioned in the air at her blindspot. "Fucking vines! DIE!"

He fires off another explosion, but like before vines shoot up and block the attack again. This time, however, more rise up from the ground to entangle Bakugo. She wraps him up in a blanket of thorns, squeezing his hands to his chest. "What?!"

"The back of the neck is every creature's blind spot, so of course you would do something sinful and attack me from there…" she says, turning around to face him with a condescending glare. "I have been watching you this entire time, and I am well versed in your ways. Consider this divine atonement."

"What the fuck are you-" He ends up shouting when she tosses him hard into the ground to her 10 o'clock. Still wrapped up, he struggles to get into position as more vines surround him.

"Your explosions burn, but they can't set my vines on fire, and you need oxygen to ignite. That is your shortcoming in fighting me." The religious woman continues to swarm him until there's nothing but a large bush of vines containing a very pissed off teenager.

Midnight gets a good look at the pile, before making her judgment. "Bakugo is unable to move. The winner is-"

KABOOM!

Ripping through the sound barrier, a massive explosion shoots out from the center of the vines. The powerful blast is enough to even send Shiozaki flying backward. She groans from the painful blast and her sudden landing, looking at herself and the opening in her uniform top. This forces her to quickly cover up, staring at the man responsible.

"Shiozaki is out of bounds! The winner of this battle and the crown champion of the annual First-Year UA Sports Festival is, Katsuki Bakugo!" Midnight announces, raising her punishment whip in the air to Bakugo.

"Eh?" Shiozaki looks back at where she's sitting, realizing she's on the other side of the markings labeled for out of bounds. "… I lost?"

Bakugo gives a brief huff, before walking over to her. "You were right; I didn't have much air to spare." He extends a hand to her, his shaky left hand that was just used. "So I used everything in that one shot. Next time, don't tell me about my shortcomings; I know what I can and can't do!"

Looking back at his hand and then him, she accepts. Present Mic in the background announces the end of the festival, fireworks going off in the air as a result. It's over.

Elsewhere…

In Recovery Girl's room, Momo can be found in a hospital bed underneath a sheet. Groaning, she rises holding her suddenly throbbing forehead.

"My head… what happened?" she asks, not knowing if someone was around or not.

The elderly nurse turns in her chair away from the desk holding her computer, and speaks, "You were brought here concluding your semi-final match."

Thinking that she now starts to remember certain things. "Oh yeah… wait, what was-"

"You lost." At that, she drops her head back onto the pillow she was resting on. "Your shoes and shield are over there when you fully recover." She points nearest the exit.

"I guess because I was unconscious, Todoroki got third place." Recovery Girl gives a nod at that. "Thanks for healing me…"

Holding the mark on her head, she groans at her defeat. Even though the Sports Festival is over, she will become stronger from this. No matter where she gets help from.

End Chapter


	17. Where From Here?

__The Amazing Deku__

Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man or My Hero Academia.

Zirnitra: Let's see… Chapters 1-3 become the Izuku Midoriya: Origin Arc. Chapters 4-7 belong to the Friendly Neighborhood Arc. The Recognition Arc is 8-12, and 12-16 is the Oscillite Arc.

Kei: How does that work?

Zirnitra: Shut up, that's how. Welcome to the Muscular Arc, the first chapter of which will be about Izuku going onto the path of becoming a hero. Enjoy it.

* * *

 ** _ **Chapter 17: Where From Here?**_**

* * *

Today is a stress-filled day for All Might. Here he sits in his Golden Age costume looking on with his skeletal appearance before the likes of his peers. In an office with him are some of the other teachers of UA, including the bear/mouse/thing Nezu.

"Seems like everything is in order…" says said mouse man as he reads over an application. On it reads Izuku Midoriya's name and information, along with his vigilante name. "It's half surprising that you would personally recommend a vigilante to become a hero."

"He probably felt guilty for inspiring his criminal activities and decided to take action…" speaks a lanky looking man with depressed-looking eyes.

"So this is him…" growls Hound Dog reading his copy of the application. "We should turn him over to the police!"

"No, this is fine," says Nezu with a smile. "I mean, he seems like a nice boy. If All Might went through the trouble of doing this personally, there would be no point."

"I don't care." The lanky guy gets up from his seat. "I don't have time to waste on pointless discussions. Just give him a chance, and if he fails we make him stop."

"Well, Aizawa makes a good point." This comes from the sole woman in the room, Midnight.

"Then it's settled. Now he just needs the recommendations…"

…

The school day following the Sports Festival finds a fancy limousine driving down the streets of Musutafu. Inside are both Momo and Izuku sitting in the back, both sporting red flares on their cheeks.

"So, you're okay right?" he asks with utmost worry. "Shouldn't they have let you wake up to at least fight Todoroki?"

"I would not have made it anyway…" she replies solemnly. "That shield I made used up the rest of my fat reserves. I was practically running on fumes afterward… that's why I stayed unconscious even after Bakugo's match."

"What was in that shield?"

"Oscillite, other metals, but mostly oscillite. The atomic structure of that vibrating metal is so precise…" she says as she glances over at the frisbee shield beside her. "I don't think I can make it the same way again."

'That's a cool shield though. I wish I had one,' is Izuku's thoughts seeing it. He also gives a bit of a sigh of relief; now that Momo can make more oscillite she replace the metal that was stolen. "But anyway, who are you going to for your internship?"

"I've many choices, but not as much as Todoroki or Bakugo," she tells him, a bit of discontent in her mouth at the mention of the spiky-blond. She then shows him a list of agencies who are offering her an internship. "The highest-ranking hero on my list Uwabami. I was thinking of going to her."

"… you sure?" he asks, looking at the snake heroine circled.

"Hm?"

"Well, is there a reason you chose her?"

"Isn't it obvious?" she speaks, looking down at her paper. "As the most famous hero in my listing, I figured she would be the best to help me with my problem."

Izuku looks at the other names. "But, well… I think she just wants to use you."

"… eh?" She flinches here.

"I've seen a lot of hero commercials, and she tends to do so many. After the Sports Festival, I noticed that they would have people from the festival tournaments, or at least only the beautiful girls who get far," he replies, causing his rich friend to widen her eyes.

The realization hits her; she only wanted her for her looks. "… Oh."

Izuku shows her the list again. "Just keep looking and I'm sure you'll find someone better for what you need. Oh, here's my stop."

She waves off her driver, making the limo stop just in front of Izuku's home. Once he gets out she leaves her seat to grab his arm. This turns her bright red.

"Izuku, do you… you said that she picked beautiful girls, right?"

"Yeah?" The realization of her implication hits him and prompts the boy to deliver the tomato impression. "Oh. Yes, I did say that."

"Do you think I'm beautiful?"

"Of course!" he suddenly shouts, before freaking out at his admission. "I mean, I've always thought you were pretty! Not that that's all I think about you! You are beautiful, but you're also smart and kind too! Very sweet when you can be! Not that you never are! I just-"

She grabs his shoulders and shakes him. "Izuku, it's okay." Her face turns a lighter shade of red. She then reaches out to hug him with a taunting smile. The rich girl then pulls away, saying, "Good night, Deku."

"Good night, Yaomomo," he replies, giving his taunting glare back while recovering. Once the limo drives away, he sighs as his heart beats faster. "Izuku, calm down… you'll die of a heart attack. I just really hope she feels the way I feel for her."

Momo sits in her seat holding her heart while smiling. "Thank goodness… he does think I'm beautiful."

"They say the shy ones are best in the sack," speaks her driver, who chuckles when the girl becomes flabbergasted.

Back with Izuku, after climbing the steps he opens the door stepping inside his apartment home, looking down at the extra pair of shoes left just at the entrance. Stepping forth into his abode he spots someone sitting inside next to his mother.

She is a beautiful woman with the body of a goddess, a full figure merged with an hourglass if you will. She has burgundy red hair which is cut short just below her cheeks, styled to have three bangs. This woman also possesses sensual brown eyes. Her attire is a sweater black as midnight with a wide collar striped orange and black, and her skirt is a khaki tube over black stockings. Oh, and this has nothing to do with anything, but she has big b-

"Believe me, I know how that feels," says the woman to Inko. Her eyes then turn to the entrance where Izuku can be seen standing. "Oh, you're here."

"Uh, hi." The arachnid gives a wave to the older woman. Though he was surprised with her appearance in his home, he takes notice of her hair and face before realizing just who she is. "Are you-"

"A pleasure to meet you, Izuku Midoriya." Her quick words stop him from continuing his verbal assessment. She stands and walks towards him, extending a hand to him while recollecting her calm composure. "My name is Shino Sosaki, formerly the leader of the Wild Wild Pussycats Mandalay."

"Uh…"

" _ _Don't let her know we already know, Spider-Man.__ " He gives a nod and shakes her hand after hearing her telepathic words.

"Miss Sosaki wanted to inform you of your Apprenticeship," speaks Inko.

The news invites joy in his heart as he ignores the awkwardness and asks her if that's true. With the response of a nod, she says, "Take a seat; I'll explain it to you."

Moving forth he takes a seat in between his former hunter and his mother. Taking a minute to get rid of his blushing, he looks up to Mandalay as she explains his situation: "With you, you are still a vigilante in the eyes of the law and a hero to the public. The apprenticeship, also known as the Dual Admission Hero Program, is for those kinds of people who show potential in being heroes but cannot enter a hero school. You will work underneath other heroes and on your earning merit and credit to gain a professional license."

"Then I guess I need to get ready. What do I do for my first mission?"

"Oh, you don't get to join it yet. To be accepted into the apprenticeship, you must earn the good graces and recommendations of five different pro heroes who currently own a license, not including the person who offered it to you."

Blinking, Izuku processes the data she just spread across his web. If he is to be a hero, he needs to get five other heroes to give him the okay. Are there truly other heroes who see him in a positive light and wouldn't mind if he became a hero? Because last he remembers, Endeavor is actively pursuing him. Maybe that's why All Might asked him to make a different costume.

"Thank you for telling me, Miss Mandalay…" he says, leaning his head forward to nod to the woman.

"No problem." She then rises out of her seat heading for the front door. "You'll have to forgive me for being unavailable for the next few days; I have a business to attend."

"Business?" Izuku pauses in shock when he spots the look on her face. It's one that is hard to read, but familiar. If he had seen it directed at him he'd probably recognize it.

"An old friend just came back on the radar. I'll be paying him a visit soon." She then throws on her shoes and heads out the door in a haste.

Izuku watches as she goes, before immediately going to his room. "I'll come out for dinner later, mom," he replies before closing the door.

Inside his fortress of solitude, he turns on his computer and starts typing, after it loads anyway. He's been meaning to do this since he found out she was Black Cat, but now he needs to know; what drove her to be the bad luck spy? "Wild Wild Pussycats, and disbandment…"

Upon entering the search, he comes to an article. It reads: "' __The Wild Wild Pussycats, one of the first 10 hero teams to be made. The team originated as hero explorers, treasure hunters who traversed unknown locations with the full authority to use their Quirks, before expanding their options to become heroes upon the retirement of team leader Anubis. His daughters Bengal and Mandalay, also known as Uruo and Shino Sosaki, led the group in his place, alongside other members Sphinx, Tiger, Ragdoll, and their newest member Pixie-Bob. They led successful years of heroics specializing in mountain rescues until a decade after their career change a villain attack…__ ' Oh no…"

Sitting back, Izuku looks to his window imagining Mandalay. He then continues reading. "' _…_ _ _until a decade after their career change, a villain attacked and killed then married couple Bengal and Sphinx…__ ' Miss Mandalay…"

Elsewhere…

At home, Bakugo can be found in the bathroom brushing his teeth. Unlike usual where he would scream at the top of his lungs doing it, he's doing it patient and slow as if something is on his mind.

Looking down at the gold medal around his chest, he taps it with a groan. "I told him I didn't want it, and he gave it anyway…" He throws it at the bathroom door in a rage.

"KATSUKI! KILL THE FUCKING NOISE!"

…

"Shoto!" The youngest Todoroki looks back as he ties his shoes. He spots his sister, who also sports two different hair colors but in a newer way, with a worried expression on her face. "Where are you going today?"

"I… need some time to think about things. Alone." With that, he pushes open the door and leaves his Japanese style home.

Down the street, he walks, eyes to the ground as he continues his unintentional trek. His mind wanders.

Flashback…

 _ _Why did I have to wake up, and see his face? Of all the people, it's him.__

" _ _I saw what you did out there," he says to me. "And it hurts to see that I'm right in such a painful way."__

" _ _Please don't."__

" _ _You had the perfect opportunity to cease victory, and you wasted it. And do you know why?"__

" _ _Stop."__

" _ _Because you were so fixated on defying me. Remember this; you can never overcome your weakness unless you stop holding back. Hesitation leads to defeat or death."__

" _ _I know!"__

" _ _Then stop this pointless road of defiance and grow up."__

" _ _I KNOW!" How can I agree with that? How the hell can I throw away my hatred and use your cursed power?! I can't! That's why I lost! "Just get out of here!"__

 _ _As I watch him leave, and he thankfully doesn't say a word, I keep thinking about what he said. What Bakugo said. What Midoriya said. And why only now do their words make sense.__

End Flashback…

Coming back to reality, Todoroki sits in the park staring at the ground. He checks his phone for the time, seeing a picture of his mom as the lock screen background. "Mom… how can I just forget? How can I forgive him? For what he did to you? For what he made you do?"

Time Skip…

"3 over 11/9 over 11!" shout both Hitomi and Izuku at once.

Dr. Kage looks at his notes, before saying, "Yatsu, incorrect. Midoriya, correct." He then writes down the answer as Izuku smiles with relief.

His blue-haired rival gives him the look, before checking over her work looking for where she went wrong. While trying to correct herself, the bell rings. The lizard professor then says, "Well, class is over. Remember to pick up your tests before you leave."

He gestures to a stack of papers that Izuku and the others pass by grabbing their tests, all of them face down. Hitomi grabs hers on her way out, pausing just outside the classroom door when she checks the surprising result. '78?!'

Izuku passes by her holding up his test with a smile. His stapled slips of paper are immediately ripped from his fingertips by Hitomi, who stares angrily. "90?!"

"It's rude to take things from other people," he says taking his test back.

"How did you do better than me?! You were always a step behind, and you're never on time!" Her voice cracks at her situation's audacity. "It doesn't make sense!"

"I've been studying a lot lately."

"That shouldn't-"

"Look, I gotta go," he says, taking off for the school exit.

Five days have gone by since Izuku met with Shino Sosaki out of costume, and for the time being he's done nothing but focus on his school work. From what he remembers reading Momo's texts she and her class will be doing internships starting this weekend, so she'll be out of reach for a long time. And since he doesn't have his suit back yet, the spider's on hiatus.

Entering his home he waves to his mother vacuuming the floor. "Izuku, welcome back! You had a visitor."

That surprises him. Turning to where she points, he spots a metallic suitcase resting on top of the dining room table. Approaching it and looking at the bright yellow sticky note that reads, "H.M.," he gives a bright big smile.

"She left that for you, said to read the inside."

"Okay, thanks mom!" he says quickly before taking off heading for his room with the briefcase in his arms, cheeks rose ear to ear showing his eager joy. He closes the door just slightly, remembering his strength, and spots exactly what he's been waiting for.

But first, he reads the bright piece of paper left on the top of the case:

" _ _I got a look at your notes and decided that you're right; it definitely should be red and blue.__ _ _It'll take time to make it, so here's a rough sketch.__ _ _Along with the other stuff you requested, I added white to make a splendidly__ __nice contrast.__ _ _In the belt are two shurikens in the shape of spiders; they were hard to make.__ _ _T__ _ _hank you__ _ _for the challenge__ _ _.__ "

Izuku puts down the paper after completion of reading, before checking a slip of paper on his new costume that possesses a list of its features. Sighing, he places the paper aside to pick up the package and open it. He then stares at the designs of his new costume.

"I'll try it on when I get it…" he says with a content smile. "But for now, I can at least try the knives with Momo's suit."

"Izuku!"

"Yeah?"

"No going out until you finish your homework."

"Yeah!"

…

Eventually, our emerald protagonist climbs out of his bedroom window coming out on top of the roof. Tightening his mask and adjusting his web-shooters, he makes a mighty leap and swings out into the city.

Passing overhead, he views the citizens of Musutafu going about their pre-twilight hour day with a friendly wave, some giving him a wave and cheer if they manage to notice him. Mid-swing he careens his legs upward to kick up in the air, increasing his altitude, before flipping forward giving the illusion that he was floating in the air for a brief second. Here, all of the city can see him.

His lenses scan the next area he will head for, the olive squinting as he moves in closer. Firing a web line to a nearby building he pulls himself forward, zipping across the air like a bullet. This sets him up for a dive to swing forward, giving him enough speed to swing faster and faster.

Soon enough he stops, landing on the ledge of the local bank's building. He glances around to see heroes on the scene making their rounds. "Hmm… If I'm going to get recommendations, I need to find someone who doesn't hate me."

With that in mind, he decides to go for the three heroes who operate mostly in Musutafu, the tree hero Kamui Woods, the strong hero Death Arms, and the big hero Mount Lady. Considering he spends more time around them than most of the other heroes, he has the best chance of convincing them than anyone else.

Making a move, he swings across the air looking for the three heroes, eventually spotting a man running down the street with yen flying out of his trenchcoat. 'Might as well stop him. If there's a reasonable explanation I can always apologize.' Izuku flips in the air before swinging down to perch on top of a lamppost right behind him. From there he fires a web line that attaches to his back, before pulling hard to yank him in midair and drop him on his behind.

"Whoa, buddy! Where's the fire?" he quips, jumping down next to the runner.

"Get out of my way, web-head!" He turns around, revealing his skull helmet wearing face. He then summons yellow lightning around himself and fires at Spidey, watching him jump in the air avoiding his blow.

'Electricity… then I'll make this quick!' He shoots webbing to contain the electric user's arms, before firing a line with the other hand to pull himself forward. His move allows the spider to crash down and lock his opponent to the ground, stomping on his chest.

The villain unleashes a major blast of lightning sending Izuku flying backward into the ground. As he shakes and trembles in pain, the electric villain starts collecting his dropped money and starts running away.

"Lacquered Chains Prison!" Several branches shoot out from above containing the electric criminal. His yellow sparks remain on his person as he tries to break free, before griping when he realizes who's behind this.

Kamui Woods comes down from the side of a building, attached to the branches containing the villain. "Gotcha." He then steps toward the villain and karate chops him on the head, knocking the guy out. "It's hard to believe you ruined your chances again after escaping prison."

After breaking off the wood around the captured, he turns around to face the slowly recovering Spider-Man. "Ugh…" He walks over and extends a hand to him. "You okay?"

"Uh, thanks," he says, taking his hand to properly stand up. "Hey, can I ask for a favor?"

"Favor?"

"I've been signed up for this Dual Admissions program, and-"

"You need recommendations?" he asks him, his eyes widening underneath his helmet mask.

"…yeah. How did-"

"Experience." He turns around crossing his arms as he stares at the unconscious electric villain. "I didn't get to be a hero because of traditional methods; I started out as a vigilante too."

That bit of news takes Izuku by surprise. He doesn't know much about his checkered past, hell no one does. But, that's a bit shocking. "You were a vigilante?"

Kamui then turns back to face him. "I'll offer my condolences, so long as you remain on this righteous path and keep that justice in your heart." Police sirens resound nearby, catching their attention. "Better get going. I'll clean up."

"O-Okay! Thank you!" he shouts, before running off down the street. He then jumps up happily, using his webs to swing across the air above the police car that stopped by.

"That went better than I expected!" Though his mask is on, he is making the biggest smile of his life as he continues to swing. But, he knows this is only the start; one down, four to go.

He lands just on top of a neon sign, looking down at the city with that smile trapped underneath his mask. He checks the time on his phone. "Now, who else can I ask?"

"Hello there." He quickly turns around to see someone stepping directly in front of him. Before his eyes is the enlarged Mount Lady kneeling in front of him, a dark red burn across her cheeks. "Fancy seeing you this evening."

"Mount Lady?" He jumps off the sign and fires a line on a street lamp to swing up and zip on top of a ledge. Normally, he would make a run for it, but here he has an opportunity. "What can I do for you?"

"Have you made a decision, or do you still need time?" she asks, leaning against the ledge to look at him.

He steps off the ledge to come face to face with her, getting ready to make his proposal. "Mount Lady, I was hoping to ask you for a favor."

"A favor? From me?" Something about the look in her eyes makes him feel nervous.

"I need a recommendation for this Dual Admissions course so I can become a hero, and it has to be from other pro heroes."

Her nose rises as she 'hms' about the proposition, but when he sees her lips curl upward into a smile, he immediately starts to regret this decision. "On one condition… show me your face."

There's a beat of silence. "… eh?"

"Take off your mask and kiss me, and I'll decide whether to recommend you or not." As she bares her teeth into a lustful smile, Spider-Man erects his body straight while jittering.

While he should have expected this, he didn't think she was THAT into him. They barely know each other, and she's interested in kissing. He's never really kissed another girl before, and that mask kiss she threw him earlier doesn't count.

But really, the other more important thing is he'll have to give her his face to be a hero, though that's the only part he can sort of give up to. Will she keep it a secret? Will anyone be able to see them?

No. He needs to get that recommendation, no matter who it's from. Thinking it over, as long as she doesn't know his name or remembers his face she can't tell anyone else. "Alright. Just promise me you'll never tell anyone how I look."

"Oh, calm down. I can keep a secret."

Izuku grabs the bottom of his mask and pulls up from the front. Here he's done it, willingly revealed himself to someone for the first time. And to his surprise, she doesn't have the face of someone who loves to gossip. She doesn't have that sexy smile on her either.

She looks horrified. Almost disgusted.

"You're… how old are… I thought you were-" Before his senses could warn him, he's suddenly hit by a yellow tidal wave that sends him far back, making his skull hit the other ledge of the building.

Pulling himself up, and trying not to repeat what she did, he watches as Mount Lady runs away holding her stomach. He may not get that recommendation.

Elsewhere…

Out by Hosu, a man wearing a dark blue cloak sits at a table outside of a cafe. In front of him sits a parfait. He picks it and a spoon up and proceeds to dig in, after saying, "Game clear. I get to reward myself."

Once it's finished, he looks around before checking a wristwatch on the left arm. "Hmm… maybe I have time for one more game."

He drops money on the table and heads down the sidewalk. As he does, his mind starts doing science. 'What should the next game be?' That's when he spots her, a hero on patrol wearing black dominantly.

"Hmm… alright. People wearing black; that's my newest game." He takes out his watch and sets the timer, for 24 hours. "40 people and kids wearing black. And start."

End Chapter


	18. Friendly Neighborhood

__The Amazing Deku__

Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man or My Hero Academia.

Zirnitra: There's a whole lot more Spider-Deku/Venom stories now. Wonder why?

Yusei: Welcome back to another chapter of the Amazing Deku.

Kei: Just a side note, Cantoi is from Cantonica which is a Star Wars planet, and Korusuka is from Coruscant. Also Star Wars.

* * *

 ** _ **Chapter 18: Can't You Just Become a Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man?**_**

* * *

"Alright, let's get a move on." In the serene dusk of the night, a fledgling hero runs down the street alongside the hero Death Arms. From the attire, it comes off as a well-developed girl dressed in bright red spandex with a billowing cape prominent behind her colored a violet shade. She wears dandelion yellow gauntlets and a glass ball for a helmet.

Inwardly, the girl gripes as she continues to try and keep up, with no avail. "Don't be a weakling! You need a body to keep up with your movements, so maybe rethink that fishbowl design."

"Not… a chance!"

The burly hero stops when he spots someone just up ahead, performing a mugging. "Not that I'm glad, but finally there's some action. Mysterion, stand back as I-"

Before he could take action, a string of webs fire out and implants upon the guy's left hand and pulls the knife away from the victim's neck without leaving a cut. As he wonders what's going on, another line pulls him up above, having him hang underneath the railroad tracks in a cocoon of webs.

"It's amazing how many people have nothing better to do than to spend the night harassing people." Death Arms looks up to see Spider-Man leaving a comment about the person he captured. On another line, he slowly descends reaching the strong hero.

"Spider-Man… I was hoping to catch you someday!" he says cracking his knuckles.

"Actually, I was hoping to ask you for a favor," he says to the pro.

"I'm not doing a damn thing for you!" He throws a punch at him, a move that misses as he flips up swinging on the line he still holds onto.

"I guess never mind." Through his lenses, he spots the red heroine just not far away. "Is that Mysterio?"

"No, that's my dad." She twists her helmet and lifts it off, revealing her face. "I'm the Magic Heroine – Mysterion."

"Utsushimi?" he blurts out suddenly, shocked to see Camie from UA there. But thinking about it, it would make sense. This is the Internship week Momo told him. The real surprise is seeing her dressed as the red version of the main villain from that hit movie.

Camie's nose wrinkles. "What smells like stomach acid?"

Spider-Man pulls upward to spring himself up the web, effectively avoiding Death Arms' grasp. "Get back here you punk!"

"As soon as you put your hands behind your back," he replies, before swinging away to take off.

Swinging in the air, Izuku continues to think about his position; he's been checking around all of Musutafu checking for people to give him the recommendations he needs, and for one reason or another, he hasn't been able to get anyone except for Kamui Woods to back him up. Everyone else in his sector of Tokyo has given him the blind eye.

" _ _Sorry, but I can't really endorse you.__ "

" _ _If I do this then everyone will think they can do the same and be a hero.__ "

" _ _A criminal is a criminal, no matter how well-meaning they are.__ "

" _ _I'd rather no one ever find out I tried to make out with a kid.__ "

Izuku makes a turn heading down the street towards his home. With the day getting as late as it is, he can't stay out this long if his progress is not gonna bear any fruit. The weekend will give him much needed time to spread his net and check for people to give him the good old thumbs up.

Plus, it'll give him time to wash his costume.

Landing on top of his home he climbs in through the window and lands on his bed, immediately stripping out of the smell of puke he's been wearing. He detaches his phone from the back of the belt and tosses the costume into the hamper, plopping back on his bed with a sigh of defeat.

Before he could gripe, he turns on his phone upon seeing an alert. There he finds a text message from Momo. "Going to work in center Tokyo under the Rabbit Heroine Mirko."

"Ooh!" He relays a text replying, 'Hope you get something good out of it.'

After sending it, a thought then crosses his mind, so he texts back, 'You think she'll be interested in giving me a recommendation?'

After a while, he eventually gets a reply. 'Maybe. If I were you I'd go see Best Jeanist. He's nearby, and he's more likely to give you a chance.'

'The Number 4 Hero in Japan?! That'll be a great choice!'

'Anyway, I'll talk later. Maybe if you're coming we can meet out on the streets.'

'Will try to. Night Momo.'

'Night Deku.'

With his texting over, Izuku takes a minute to exhale a sigh of relief. The emerald protagonist drops down with the weight associated with a sack of bricks, slipping under the covers as he passes out in his dark room.

His mind drips to who could be the next person to give him the recommendation before it drifts to his close friend Momo, and whatever future they could have together. These thoughts end when he finally succumbs to dreams.

All the while, he remains ignorant of the figure stepping into his bedroom. The person stretches a hand out to slowly caress his cheek, a hand that matches with the darkness of the room.

"What do you plan to do to him?"

" ** **Nothing you need to worry about, and no, that does not mean to be threatening.**** "

"You left him for me. Why?"

" ** **I felt something… something I never felt before. And I needed a new perspective to understand it. Let's go now.**** " Inko walks away leaving her son to sleep in soothing darkness.

The Next Morning…

Ready for the morning, Izuku stands in the kitchen with his vigilante uniform. He pulls it out of a full sink of water, soap, and baking soda. He gives it a sniff and sighs with content. "Good. No more vomit."

Though now he has another problem. "… well, I guess it can dry as I swing." The boy proceeds to wring it as dry as he could before heading into his bedroom. Ten minutes later he comes out in his damp costume, a squishy sound coming out with each step.

"Oh, Izuku," says his mother as she watches her son step out of his bedroom finally. He gives a wave to her as he pulls down on his mask. "Heading out?"

"Yup. I'll be going to Cantoi City for the time being to get more recommendations. Kamui Woods is my only one," he explains, lifting his bag on his back to tighten it.

The mother takes a seat at the table, staring down the food she prepared. "So you don't even have time for breakfast?"

Her question stops him just before he could go out the door. Taking a look at the spread, he wipes the drool away to take a seat. The family of two enjoy one of their many mornings eating breakfast together, consisting of everything a Japanese breakfast would contain. And for some reason, chocolate.

As they eat, Izuku looks upon his mother with a strange interest. He didn't mention it earlier, but something about her is different. 'Is it me, or has she lost weight? She looks somewhat thinner.'

Upon finishing, Izuku takes a stand and heads for the front door. "Izuku," his mother calls out, just before he could throw his mask on, "make sure you're okay. I don't think I can handle you coming home bleeding."

Hearing that, he makes a nod smiling at her. Thinking about it, she must have been worried this whole time since learning he was the spider. The least he can do is alleviate those worries by being more careful.

"I'll make sure I stay safe. As if the Amazing Deku is going anywhere." His smile remains even as he throws down the mask over his face.

She gives a slight chuckle for some reason. "Don't you mean the Amazing Spider-Man?"

'…damn it.' "Thanks, mom." With that, he opens the door, thankful the mask is covering the embarrassment he suffered just now. The blazing hot sun beats down on him before he makes a swing out into the city.

Traversing the skies for minutes, he manages to catch the subway station up ahead. He makes a landing and pays his fair to properly enter, ignoring the strange looks he's getting. He immediately understands he'll have to get used to it because Izuku is going to be standing on a train for an undetermined amount of time as Spider-Man.

Sticking to the floor just on the side of the window Izuku can be found looking at the many people around him, as the citizens wave and take pictures of him. While waiting for his stop to arrive, he picks at his arm feeling his suit has dried a bit. 'Phew.' "Achoo!"

He looks up to see the stop notification telling him that Cantoi, the central district of the humongous city known as Tokyo, is coming up close. Now that he's close enough he can web swing the rest of the way. That's why he's getting up out of his seat to pass through the crowds to finally step outside, before jumping atop the still stopped train to web swing out into the city.

"And that's why I swing to school now," he says to no one while swinging across the skies as if he was god's acrobat.

…

Elsewhere in Cantoi, the Number Four hero in Japan can be seen inside his office. Why?

"A hero must be able to put those he rescues at ease. Your speech, physical appearance, and actions are to be elegant if you must be a hero. Like this."

He's in the main office with his interns combing the head of his main problem child as he sits in front of him. "Do you understand?"

"Yes! Best Jeanist sir!" says the others, save the sole guy with ash-blond hair whose spikes have been slicked over.

'Of all the places I could have gone…' is what Bakugo is thinking before his hair explodes back to normal. From start to now he's been dealing with this.

Flashback…

 _ _"Allow me to be frank," says Best Jeanist, his back facing me like any other smug douchebag. As soon as I come in he's getting all professional and annoying on me. I should say something smart like, allow me to be Bakugo. And then when he says his name I'll- "I don't like you."__

 _ _Shit. Missed the timing…__

 _ _Wait, what? "You don't what?"__

 _ _"I know exactly why you chose my agency, because out of the top five heroes in Japan I was the only one who extended my offer to you."__

 _ _"Yeah, and? That's your fault!"__

 _ _Is he slicking his hair to keep it straight along his eyebrows? I'm starting to regret this, especially when he says, "Yes, well, recently, all my recruits have been goody little two shoes, so you kind of stood out. I saw your destructive nature at the Sports Festival, and through that studied how effective your Quirk is and how versatile it can be. But you believe you are the best, and will lord your superiority over everyone you feel's inferior for whatever reason. This seemed like the best opportunity."__

 _ _And now I'm gonna fight him. "You better not get your__ hangups __on-" I can't move. Looking down, my arms and legs are all tied up in threads. Damn it; I forgot about his fucking Quirk!__

 _ _"Correcting people like you is my duty to society."__

End Flashback…

Thinking about it causes the blond to shake in his seat. 'Moral lessons. Proper etiquette. Combing my fucking hair.' He glances to the right out at the bay window. 'And then there's that cu-'

That gets him to shoot up out of his seat, knocking the comb out of Best Jeanist's hands. But that's not important right now to him, because Deku is clinging to the glass staring in at him.

Like a bug on the windshield with no knowledge or care for etiquette, he knocks before waving, what he believes to be an obvious smile present underneath his mask.

"Hello?!"

The stylish hero glances at the arachnid, before saying, "Let him inside. This is a good opportunity."

"Yes! Best Jeanist sir!" says an intern as he goes out to open the door for him. The number four hero glances over at Bakugo as Spider-Man climbs down to enter the building, analyzing his enraged expression.

Minutes later, Izuku steps inside of the building. Tense and nervous, Izuku waves to the pro hero as he enters the main room where the office is. Before he could speak his request, his elbows are quickly fastened together in handcuffs made of threads. This also goes for his knees and thighs. 'I think I squeezed my nuts together!'

He looks up to see Best Jeanist's hands holding threads. The hero walks over to him speaking, "Well, if it isn't the esteemed vigilante of Musutafu." before stopping right in front of him. "Normally, this would be the perfect opportunity to take you in, but I have to wonder why exactly you would risk your life by coming to a hero agency. Let alone far out of your territory."

As he speaks, Spider-Man shuffles a bit slowly pushing against the threads before stopping. He then gives his response. "I wanted to ask for a hero recommendation for Dual Admission."

The blond man's eyes narrow at that. With the slight raise of a finger, all the threads release their vice on Izuku. He then says, "I hadn't heard that…" The adult then walks towards our emerald protagonist with a glare. "I haven't done that in a while. So you're attempting to become a true pro…"

Hearing his calm words Izuku gains a bit of hope in his heart. He's finally found another hero who supports his decision to be a professional. "Does that mean-"

"Life isn't that fair," he replies, shutting him down before he could begin. "If you want something, you have to earn it."

Wasn't that implied?

"I want you to prove you can become a hero of my standards. Only then will I consider you for a recommendation. Do you understand?"

With the threads loosened, Izuku pulls out of his bindings ready to give his answer. "Sure."

…

The water hero Manual walks along the streets with his intern Iida, who keeps his eyes out staring at the many alleyways they pass by. Looking at him, Manuel ignores the people waving at them, to speak. "So, how are you feeling today?"

"Good," is the glasses wearer's response.

"Sorry that today isn't exciting."

"No, boring is fine. A doctor doesn't wish for patients after all," speaks the armored runner.

Manual narrows his eyes before speaking his mind. "So, sorry for intruding, but I have to know; you're after your brother's attacker, aren't you?" Iida holds still at that, fitting as they've stopped walking. "I mean, it makes sense considering you're Ingenium's brother and you joined my agency where it happened… and while I am flattered, I should make it known that heroes shouldn't be motivated by personal grudges. Vigilantism is strictly against the rule because using your Quirk for such reasons is a major crime."

Iida drops his head. "N-Not that I am saying he should get away with it, but there are regulations to this. You got this serious look on your face after all."

"I appreciate the warning, thank you." He nods to his mentor, and they recommence their patrol. Despite that, his arm shakes. The tight grip he has hasn't lessened most slightly.

Back in Cantoi…

The blazing hot sun beats down on everyone down below walking about their business. Izuku can be found among them, in front of him the thread hero Best Jeanist while to his left is his friend/bully Bakugo. They're on the sidewalk now walking towards an elementary school not far ahead.

Bakugo is wearing a dress down version of his hero costume, which lacks the main component that allows him to stand out, the big gauntlets shaped like grenades. He still has the attachments that would hold them in place along with his blacktop.

The adult hero looks back behind at Izuku, asking him a prudent question. "Why do you wear a mask?"

"I'm not approved for the DA until I get all my recommendations. And until then I'm still just a vigilante," he replies, looking at his hands where his web-shooters are. As if satisfied with that answer, he turns forward to face their destination. Meanwhile, Izuku looks over at Bakugo, who remains keeping that eternal glare on him. Now he has to deal with this.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he shouts in a demanding bark.

"I can earn a professional license with an apprenticeship, but I need five heroes to give the okay for it-"

"I mean, why are you here?!" He practically shouts this. "Of all the places you could have gone, it had to be where I was!"

"No one else in Musutafu would do it. I have to expand my horizon and find others…" he tells him while he continues walking.

The group stops at a red light, which allows Best Jeanist the opportunity to ask a question: "My fellow heroes, and Spider-Man," this causes a flinch in Izuku's mask, "why exactly do we go on patrols?"

Before the others could answer, Bakugo makes his response. "It lets us react to bad guys first."

"Incorrect," says the adult, cupping his face. The light turns green, allowing them to cross over to the next block.

Izuku flinches at that answer, surprised at first. He also thought being the first response was the main point of patrols. It's why he does it anyway. What more is there that he's missing?

Passing onto the next block, a collection of teenage girls can be heard squealing. "It's Best Jeanist!" one of them says as they start taking pictures.

"First bit of info," says the fourth-best hero as he waves to the girls cheering him on. "You don't always need to seek out criminals to make the world a better place. A hero's presence is enough to deter crime, so sometimes it's enough to help your community to just be there for them, to show them that this is indeed a friendly neighborhood."

Hearing this, Izuku cups his chin as he examines Best Jeanist with curiosity. Essentially, just by being out and about promotes a strong public image.

"Know this, Spider-Man and Bakugo; heroes and villains are two sides of the same coin. If you want to be a true hero, then prove that you can be more than a warrior."

These words continue to plague Izuku's mind as they continue their trek to the elementary school the pro is scheduled to be at. Thinking about it, it's a good idea that he is taking this apprenticeship because that's some good advice.

Eventually, they reach the designated location, Korusuka Elementary. A teacher comes up approaching the pro hero, who converses with her leaving Bakugo and Izuku alone. A minute of awkwardness collects around them before he returns, and he says, "Bakugo, let's go. Your training will continue here."

"Got it," he states with a scowl, walking up towards the school.

Izuku points to himself waiting for his cue. "Spider-Man, you'll wait around the playground and watch Bakugo interact with children. Afterward, you'll put your hands in and show me what you can do."

With those words, Izuku takes a back seat as he watches Bakugo and Best Jeanist go to work. After reaching the playground, he watches with awe at his rival/bully going to work. Maybe with that hair of his the way it is it'll mark a change.

"Oh hey, it's him!" Some kids go over to Bakugo pointing at him. "I saw him on tv before!"

Izuku stands out the sidelines away from everything, with expectations about to be met with Bakugo's next action. With the time he's spent with Best Jeauist Bakugo must be ready to put his knowledge to the test. They probably know him from the Sports Festival and are big fans.

"He was all drenched in slime an' stuff and kept cryin'!" Uh oh.

Bakugo's hair explodes back into spikes before he turns around screaming, "THE FUCK DID YOU SAY TO ME?!" Almost immediately, the kids start crying, their faces exposing tears, sweat, and snot.

"You really have forgotten what I've told you, haven't you?" says the pro hero loudly over at the sidelines.

Correcting himself, Bakugo steps over with pride in his steps. That angry look hasn't diminished, and neither has their fear. "Now look, I wasn't helpless and crying. I was just coming up with a new plan of action. Sometimes a hero has to pretend he's been caught!"

He stabs his head further to emphasize his punctuation. "You think I would lose?! You dumb brats are gonna eat those words when I'm the number 1 hero!"

He then goes full exploding nuke on them. "YOU'RE GONNA REGRET EVER MAKING FUN OF ME!"

And like a broken dam, they all cry to a point where one would think they'd dehydrated. Izuku watches his struggle, seeing that now his former bully is stuck unable to do anything about what he just caused.

After that unfortunate fiasco, Izuku watches as more kids come out to play with Bakugo. But as he keeps vigilance over the children, he notices a small group ganging up on a single kid and pushing him to the ground. After a flashback, Izuku turns to Bakugo expecting him to stop it. But, knowing his exact character, he'd probably just watch.

… he'd let it happen.

"Now is your cue, Spider-Man," says Best Jeanist to Izuku as he gestures to the scene.

Excited, he bends his legs to launch high over the fence blocking him from the school, landing right in the center of the area. He then walks over to the kids, anticipating what he is to say. "Hey, not so rough there." His presence gets them to stop their innocent yet cruel actions.

Upon notice, the children each go wide-eyed smiling at him. "It's Spider-Man!"

"Spider-Man!" another kid shouts as they all turn their eyes and awes to him.

Izuku scratches the back of his head sheepishly, looking down at his adoring fans. He's never really dealt with kids before, and copying Kacchan isn't going to work here. What would All Might do? Thinking, he smiles before crouching down bending his knees, glancing over at the boy they were just picking on just now. "Now, what were you guys playing?"

"Heroes and villains!"

"Was he the villain?" Izuku glances over at the boy they were picking on.

"Un!" Another kid, one with fox ears and a tail, points over at the kid who's now crying. "We all took a vote, and everyone picked Taro as the bad guy. So he's the guy we're supposed to beat up."

For a strange reason, something in him twitches. That is the exact kind of game he would suffer under back when he was a kid, getting beaten up by his former friends because he lacked a Quirk. Regardless of whether this Taro kid had one or not, he needs to say something.

"Did you at least ask him if he wanted to play?" At that, the kids look among each other without a clue in the world. That answers his question. "Do all of you wish to be heroes?"

Almost unanimously, they cheer a yes. That makes this easier for him. "Don't you think it's wrong to use your Quirks to beat up someone who doesn't want to fight? A hero wouldn't act so irresponsibly."

The kids look amongst themselves taking in the advice, both Kacchan and Best Jeanist watching his interaction with the children. The latter's face has the most unreadable expression while the former's is that of a scowling prude. This changes when one kid, the one with the silver fox features, speaks up.

"But Mr. Spider-Man, aren't you also wrong? My mom says using Quirks without a license in public makes you a bad guy, so you're more irresponsible than us. You can't tell us we're wrong."

The sharp answer stabs his heart causing him to tilt his head to a diagonal right. Best Jeanist closes his eyes in response to that answer while Kacchan has the greatest shit-eating grin, fully agreeing with the kid. How Spider-Man answers that will show if he can truly be a hero.

Though as he looks at the kid, he can get a feel of who exactly is his mother, the same person who's been flaming the hell out of him since the start of his career. But no need to focus on that; she is an issue he'll prove wrong once he achieves this apprenticeship. Right now he needs to properly answer.

"Well, you're not wrong. I guess one can say I'm a hypocrite for telling you you're bad for using your Quirks irresponsibly. But, just because I have no right to tell you doesn't mean what I'm saying is wrong. Being a hero to me means more than just following the law, but protecting those who can't protect themselves, or that's what it means to me anyway…with power comes responsibility."

Sheepishly, he scratches his head again wondering if he said something wrong. That is how he justifies his illegal actions after all, yet at the same time he doesn't want them to do the same thinking it's perfectly okay. Following up, he adds, "I mean, All Might doesn't need to gang up on a villain to defeat him."

The children look among each other as they think about what he said, realizing he gave a point that makes sense to them in their way. "But what if a bunch of villains gangs up on one hero?"

"Then fight back the same way." 'I hope that never happens to me.'

Elsewhere…

A cloaked figure steps out from the train station, his right eye looking around at all the fresh meat in sight. "Alright. The game's still going. Let's see how many people wearing black I can take out…"

Ready to continue his game, he storms forth with a murderous grin into Cantoi City.

Back to Action…

"I gotcha!" Izuku pulls back tightly, causing his net which is attached to the gate to tighten up. The kids land and bounce on the dry webbing.

Each of them laughs as they continue to bounce on his makeshift trampoline. Looking at the joy on their faces brings Izuku to smile as well, especially considering the suggestion for his web-shooters that he requested Mei to do worked out perfectly. Now he can make things out of his webbing instead of just cocoons and strings. His versatility went up.

After a while, Izuku lets the kids off and releases his hold on the net, and soon enough, the throng of sprouts start crowding him. As they talk and ask him things, including his secret identity, he takes notice of the sole child that isn't with anyone. Not just him, but this kid isolates himself from Best Jeanist and Bakugo as well. While the former makes sense, for him to avoid all of them is strange.

The child wears a red cap with a triceratops' horns on them, along with a black shirt and maroon shorts. He wears black boots as well. Unlike the others who can be classified as happy, shy, or sad, the face this one has is more resentful. Those hateful eyes of his seem to be focused on him most, which is strange because this is the first time he's come here. Maybe he can change that.

"Hey, you over there!" he shouts out, waving to the aged toddler out in the corner.

He gives a stare back, before turning around to stare into space. One of the children notices who he's calling to and speaks: "Oh, just ignore Kota. He doesn't talk to anyone, and he hates heroes."

"He does?" Izuku says to himself, glancing back at him. Though when he hears that name, something in his memory banks awakens. He quickly asks himself why he feels he heard that name before.

"Alright, kids! Inside!" says the teacher, getting a response of boo from the majority. Reluctant, they go inside anyway to resume their studies.

Izuku watches as they leave, before turning his eyes to the wandering Bakugo and then Best Jeanist. The pro hero comes over to the emerald protagonist. "That went better than I expected."

"Yeah, thanks for getting me into this. Lately, all I've been focusing on are serious crimes ever since I fought Rhino. I completely forgot about the other stuff I did before."

"Just remember that there is more to being a hero than fighting," Best Jeanist says while eyeing him, "and that you're not alone in protecting others."

With Bakugo, he's wandered over to the front of the school with a prideful scowl. "Fucking nerd… who the hell would want him to be a hero?!" He throws a swipe in the air making an explosion out of rage.

Pausing for a moment, he stops when it hits him. A sudden and intense desire to kill. Turning around Bakugo faces the source of his fears, where he bears witness to him. He stands tall at 6'5 feet wearing a dark blue cloak that completely masks his appearance. Despite his size the only one who's giving him notice is Bakugo.

"Black… the game is still going." He walks forward for two steps, before exploding forth. His right arm extends out as he prepares to swipe him.

Bakugo shoots an explosion underneath him, sending him overhead spinning in midair forward. Upside down in the air he aims his hands out to his attacker, who quickly removes his cloak. "DIE!" With a release of his Quirk, he blasts the big guy, covering him in smoke and alerting everyone of what's going on.

Bakugo, with that bloodthirsty grin on his face, lands just five feet away from his target and then says, "You picked a bad time to attack fucker! Cause I'm about to fist you up the elbow!" He then charges forth to slap his explosions onto his attacker.

This action is voided when two hands shoot out from the smoke and grasp his wrists. Even as the explosions go off, they remain in place along with the owner. No matter how much he pulls, he can't break free of these vice grip arms.

The smoke starts to lift, and slowly, but surely, Bakugo's face changes from confident and triumphant to fearful for the first time in forever. The smoke clear starts with the arms, showing the villain's arms are covered in pink and red flesh. His face is next, which shows a bloodthirsty, malefic, teeth-bearing grin that outclasses one shown previously.

"Ooh, you're strong too. I like these hands of yours."

What follows after can be described as the sounds of ripping meat, liquids splattering against the pavement, and ungodly screams.

"They're mine now."

* * *

Zirnitra: Ooh. Maybe we should start bumping an M-rating. We got a non-lemon excuse now.

Yusei: Next time, we'll follow up on that. Izuku meets face to face with Muscular. He also has some help in the form of pros who have been hunting the guy, and a black cat walking his path.

Kei: Since we're here, let's give a shout out to all those Spider-Deku writers that have garnered positive attention, and keep healthy competition with this story;

Raizen1125, HunterQwon, DarkSmokePuncher, mrCRACKZvid, Zedref13, MathiasNightlord01, Slayer76, and Mrthunderkid.

I haven't seen any others.


	19. Chase of Blood

__The Amazing Deku__

Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man or My Hero Academia.

Kei: Welcome to election day. Here are some replies.

Let's see… ****Skeltor**** , thanks for voicing your concerns. We were ecstatic to do the Venom arc, but as many people have pointed out and we've understood in our own way, the Symbiote gains characteristics from those they possess. At the moment, it has no reason to go Venom on him. Now on others… that's different.

 ** **Johnny Handsome,**** to follow up, he's nowhere near as weak as Ultimate Spider-Man who gets owned every arc. Though Universe 1610 is a big inspiration for this story as a whole, or at least Spider-Man's part. The main reason it isn't a crossover is that I personally believe using only certain elements from one part doesn't count. Or maybe I'm just an idiot.

 ** **Gold Testament**** , if you check back to chapter 14, you'll notice someone had very verbal, sexual thoughts about Izuku in his tights. Guess who that is?

 ** **Zharsoul**** , you probably didn't notice, but being a hero outside of/against what the law permits is kind of a theme here.

Waffenmia, wow. I mean, I know he's an ass, but he's still a far better character to us than Mineta. All of his development is to cement him as nothing more than a perverted coward. Even Master Roshi has some decent bad-ass moments.

 _ ** _ **Chapter 19:**_**_ _ ** _ **Carnal**_**_ _ ** _ **Chase**_**_

* * *

"KACCHAN!" Izuku web zips onto the scene, landing atop the gate just above his rival. Looking down he gains an eyeful of Bakugo, who lies on the concrete bleeding from his wrists. That is because he only sees wrists; his hands, or one of them, can be seen as nothing more than just a blood-covered fleshy mess.

Immediately distraught and disturbed, he gazes upon the person responsible; he's a red tank top wearing brawler of a man wearing black sweats with boots. He has blond hair similar to Bakugo, almost exactly like Bakugo, with one blue eye on the right. The left is a scarred mess running up past the brow with a false eye implanted. All the while he wears red stains and a bloodthirsty smile along with his meat over his arms and upper body.

Coming out of his fear, Izuku lunges forth to slug him in the face. His fist gets caught by his right hand, the spider vigilante realizing just how strong this muscle man is. "How could you do that to him?! He's just a kid!"

"So?" The intense rage inside of our emerald protagonist explodes at that callous response. Pulling his arm back he stabs his foot up this muscular man's chin. As the blow connects, that bulky fist of his punches Izuku in his chest.

Izuku coughs in his mask as the wind is quickly taken out of him, falling on his back on the concrete with a heavy thud. This is followed by a strong punch that smashes him further into the white stone floor, cracking the ground and sending him deeper.

He then grabs his left leg lifting him before painfully punching him in the face and stomach. As Izuku groans in pain, he is then thrown up into one of the school's windows, his body left hanging just inside.

Most of his muscles retreat into his body afterward, as he laughs licking his lips of the blood oozing off him. "I'm gonna enjoy hunting you, but right now I'm only after people wearing black. Feel free to stop me when my next game begins."

Bakugo grudgingly pushes himself up using his handless arms. "I'm gonna fucking kill you! I SWEAR IT!"

"What's that, brat? I can't hear you! Try sign language!" taunts the muscular villain holding a hand to his ear. Not his hand though.

Crushing that same hand he tosses it over at its owner before walking over to his cloak. He reaches down to grab it, only for the item to be snagged away like a fish caught in a line. "Hey!" He follows after his fleeting cloak.

Spider-Man groans as he begins to recover from the massive damage he's slowly starting to heal from, sitting up in the window he's been thrown into while rubbing his head. Never has he been so inefficient in defeating someone.

"Who was that guy?"

Best Jeanist finally comes just in time to see the damage caused by the fight. "Bakugo!"

Back with the villain, he chases his cloak to a nearby alley, where it drops on top of a trash can. He manages to grab it, finding that it's hooked to an actual lure. "What's this for?"

"It's a trap, you idiot." A figure lands on the concrete just a few feet in front of him. Getting a good look he sees it's a woman dressed in black spandex. Her vibrant white hair revealed in the light, he sees the Black Cat. But unlike with Spider-Man, she doesn't show a playful sexy side. She looks ready for war.

"You've been using this cloak to hide. It must have some technology to completely mask your appearance, which is how you're able to escape whenever you kill people."

"The first time anyone's ever lured me into a trap, with the perfect matchup for my game."

The former pro heroine leaps forward firing a needle from her pistol, screaming, "MUSCULAR!" Seeing it way ahead of time, the villain dips his head to the left smiling with murderous intent. Black Cat spins to perform an ax kick to his exposed neck, her normally taciturn expression showing pure hatred and rage.

She pulls out of her attack flipping herself into a cartwheel to gain distance, all while Muscular remains standing in that position. "I'll make you pay for what you did to them!" She then takes out a small blue ball and throws it at him.

His muscles extract out from his body quickly, wrapping around his arms and legs, and in the blink of an eye he dashes at her full force, a speed she was in no way ready to handle. He bursts through the blue ball and the green gas that explodes from it upon impact. His right-hand grips her throat as he slams her into the brick wall behind her. Clear and red liquid ejects from her mouth onto his face as he smiles.

She commences kicking and clawing her opponent to break free to no effect. He then asks, "Do I know you?"

"You should!" she chokes out, a more clear liquid coming from her eyes. "You killed my brother in law and sister! You broke Tomoko's leg and ripped it off! I'll never forgive you!"

Muscular drops his smile before pulling his left arm back to slam it into her stomach. More crimson stains his body before he drops her onto the pavement. His left foot plants into her stomach, turning the blur in her eyes to spread farther.

"The thing that makes me angry the most is when people can't follow through with their words." He then takes a knee grabbing her by the hair. "I hate people like you the most."

Pulling, he ends up ripping off her wig and exposing her true appearance. "Huh? Wait…" He leans his head in to get a good look. "You do kind of look familiar…"

He quickly pulls away avoiding her claws that narrowly nick his chin. "I'll trim those claws of yours the next time you come at me. But right now," his watch beeps, "the game's over. It's time to reward myself."

With a lift of his cloak, he quickly masks himself before going on a run out the alleyway. As he leaves, Black Cat sits herself up leaning against the concrete wall, wiping the blood coming down her lips. She lies there, facing up staring at the uncaring sky, eyes closed as she hears footsteps approaching.

Elsewhere…

Momo cries out as she's flung across the room. She lands and slides along the padded floor before rolling face down. She groans before punching the ground and getting back up.

Sadly, her opponent pins her back down on her throat with the application of her foot. Standing above her is the Rabbit Heroine Mirko dressed in not her uniform but a dougi. Foot pressed into Momo, she smirks.

"You know, when I offered this internship to you, I thought I would regret this. But, you're keeping up with me so well." Mirko pulls her foot away and lifts the girl.

"Why did you then?" asks Momo looking into the rabbit girl's eyes.

"Your Quirk lets you make whatever you want, and you already have a handle on what you need to do with it, which is why I offered to bring you into my service." She stands tall now before turning away, and thrusting a back kick that stops just in front of Momo's face. She flinches and falls back on her behind. "To build your body and work on your reaction speed."

Momo looks up in shock at her trainer. "And I get to test my strength against Oscillite. It's a win-win."

She sighs through her nostrils, before getting back up. Well, she didn't come here to look pretty. Mirko then asks, "Why did you choose me out of everyone?"

"I need to get stronger, as soon as possible, to better use this shield," She glances at the circular shield behind her, which has been recolored to be mostly red with a golden star containing a matryoshka doll in her image. "And when I researched you I found you have battled many villains and taken them down single-handedly."

"Oh, flattery will get you nowhere," is what the rabbit woman says while flicking her ear aside like hair, though is smiling like crazy. "And why do you seek strength?"

"The stronger I become, the sooner I can help him…"

"Him?" The red rich girl flinches at that, realizing she's speaking aloud now. That's usually Izuku's problem.

As if some spectral deity was answering her prayers, a distraction arrives in the form of her phone going off. She quickly checks it, only for her to mouth 'speak of the devil' and answer. "Hello!" she says cheerfully, turning away from Mirko who gets curious now.

Her mood reverting to melancholic as he speaks.

"What? Bakugo's been hurt?!"

Later…

"Time to reward me!" Muscular says as he grabs a parfait. Here at a quiet cafe far away from the destruction he caused, he prepares to chow down onto it scooping up a bloody strawberry.

Only for his spoon and dessert to disappear from his eyes. "What-hey!" Quickly checking the path of its travel, he spots his dessert in white-gloved hands. The person holding it hands it over to him without a fuss, before taking out an iPad or whatever it is. Turning it on, the image shows a person with a hand on his face.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want?"

"You're famous." He places a hand onto the screen, which shows a video. There, in a blue portion, reads Yoko Terasu as she speaks about events being shown in a video. There Muscular is fighting off Spider-Man.

" _ _Here in Cantoi, we've had a villain near an elementary school. Proving that lawbreakers have no decency and never will, a villain has attacked this location. After comparing pictures we have determined this man to be the A-Class Villain and multiple murderer Muscular.__ "

"Aw, they got my bad side," says the muscular villain as he pats his left eye area.

" _ _No harm was done to the children, but we do have an injured hero in training whose name we have omitted for private reasons. While this is a sad moment, it has come to my attention that Musutafu's vigilante Spider-Man has been seen here. And here I have to ask, what do you think is weirder: Spider-Man being here at this exact time and place, or Spider-Man fighting this monster who has easily killed and paralyzed even professionals and coming out without a scratch? If you needed proof that he may be in league with villains, here are some speculations. How dare he get close to the school where my son goes!__ "

After that, she goes into a rage-filled rant, before the screen disappears. The villain on the screen says, "Seeing that, it gives me an idea for you. You can still play that game if you wish."

"Whatever. I still owe you for this cloak. Whose skull should I stomp into the curb?"

Elsewhere…

Here in Best Jeanist's office, we find a collection of heroes: the thread hero himself, a woman with dark skin and rabbit features, Uwabami, and Manual. The water hero holds up a picture of the target.

"Muscular. Real name is unknown. 200 centimeters in height. 342 lbs in weight. Quirk, Muscle Augmentation…" He closes his eyes before placing the photo back on the table. "It's him. This man matches the same description as the one who attacked Ingenium. I can't believe we've run into him this quick."

"Thanks for responding so soon, by the way, Manual," says Best Jeanist as he looks down at the photo. Even as composed as he usually is, he is rather put off having to see this murderous asshole's unlikable grin. "What is his motive for coming here?"

"He doesn't have one," says a new voice coming into the room. All four sets of eyes turn to see Black Cat approaching them.

"Oh, Sosaki," says the rabbit lady with a cocky grin. "Didn't think I'd see you again. How's the nightlife?"

She quickly bears her teeth at her, saying, "Shut it, Mirko," before turning to the rest of them.

"In my career, I've been tracking him more than any other villain. He possesses a cloak that allows him to mask his appearance and hide in plain sight. He only reveals himself when he wants to play his game."

"Game?" asks the number 4 hero.

BC's eyes narrowed in rage. "That's what he does. He travels from city to city so he can kill, maim, or defeat as many people of a certain characteristic in a certain time frame as he can: people who wear sunglasses, kids with animal Quirks, married couples…" Her voice trembles at that last characteristic. "If he wins he rewards himself. If he loses he punishes himself. All of this continues in an endless cycle that he alone plays. Why is a reason I have yet to determine."

"He's probably just a sadist," says Mirko, a valid reason they all can nod to. "We don't need to team up and share credit for this bastard. I'm more than enough to handle him myself."

Putting her foot down, Black Cat turns her hate-filled eyes to the rabbit girl. "Don't even think about it! My team was beaten into retirement because of him! You wouldn't last a minute against him!"

Waving her hand, Mirko expresses clear disinterest in her statement. An unflinching confident expression can be found on her face. "That's because you got soft relying on others like a bunch of shounen protagonists instead of improving your selves."

"Now look here-" Snakes snake(?) in from Uwabami's head, causing the two to separate.

"Let's not go diving into the past, shall we?" says Manual in hopes to cull the aggression. What is it with outgoing women and Mandalay getting into fights?

The lady in black takes out a sheet of paper and slams it onto the table. "I have a plan to trap and capture him, but it requires the help of everyone involved. You may think you can fight him alone, but you'll never even find him without the marker I left on him that Uwabami can track even with his cloak on."

As they go through their plan, their sidekicks and interns can be seen in the room off on the side. Notable members are Momo, Kendo, Iida, and Jirou.

Iida sits in a lounge chair sighing. "Bakugo too… first my brother, now him."

Momo looks around with worry. "If Izuku found out he'd feel even worse."

After a bit of discussion, the five heroes stay in at BJ's agency, as until they're ready they'd be easily picked off alone.

The interns from UA all sit together in the lounge area of BJ's agency. Jirou sits next to Momo, some form of awkwardness building up between the two friends. The purple-haired girl looks over at her class representative, who notices her and smiles back.

'What to say... I don't want to talk about Bakugo's predicament…' Momo holds her face while thinking over their situation. Any thoughts on Bakugo and what happened to him would only make her smile.

"So… how is Mirko's?" asks Kendo looking at the two girls from A.

"Terrible. Day in and day out she makes me work out. I feel too sore to bend my knees at times," Jirou tells her, hidden anger unleashed at her pro hero. "I should have picked Death Arms…"

"I'm glad being with Mirko too," Momo replies with a sigh.

"I wish I had her," Kendo speaks, shaking her head thinking about what Uwabami has put her through. "All we seem to do are photo ops and do commercials…"

She sighs shrugging. "When it comes right down to it, she requested me for my looks."

Jirou's eyes narrow as she glances down at her body. Her cheeks become apples as she sighs. "…wish she picked me…"

"Huh?"

"I mean, I guess this is one of those grass is tastier things…"

"You mean the grass is greener."

"Not in Duel Monsters." She then laughs.

Kendo turns to Momo, saying, "You'd probably be amazing there too, Yaoyorozu."

The rich girl shakes her head as she leans back in her seat. "If I wanted to be gawked at I'd join my mother's practice and make millions like her."

Jirou glances back at her friend, eyes half-closed when she realizes she's shoving how rich she is in her face. She then says, "I bet Midoriya would like it if you looked pretty…" Glancing on the side to look at Momo, she quickly spots her slowly rising cheeks that turn as red as her hero costume. Her face then gains this bouncy look to it.

"Well… I guess it probably wouldn't have been so bad."

Seeing her expression, Jirou sighs before looking aside. She then takes out her phone, gawking at a photo of Spider-Man. 'Nice substitute.'

Outside, Black Cat steps outside of the agency to the front step. Once she's out, she adjusts her mask to wipe away sweat. "Are you okay?" asks a voice from up above.

Glancing up, the bad luck kitty spots Izuku fully dressed in his costume coming out of his camouflage state. Sighing, she replies, "I'm fine."

He lands just next to her in a crouch. "How can I help?"

"You can't help," she says to him, clear and cut. "You're still technically a vigilante, and having you involved will take away public trust. Plus, aside from Best Jeanist, everyone in that room would arrest you…"

She notes his disappointed head drop. "But, that's just on the official records. Your involvement is very important, mostly in case we fail…"

She then walks over to the inside, stumbling and dropping to a knee. Spider-Man catches her before she could hit the ground, holding her up with ease. "You're hurt."

"I'm fine!" she shouts back, storming back inside the building.

Izuku watches as the older woman enters, leaving him alone in the approaching dusk of nine pm. "She's a professional heroine, so she can handle this herself…" is what he says, before scuffing, "but that hasn't stopped me before. I can at least stick around to watch."

While waiting, Izuku checks his phone when he gets a vibration behind him. Pulling his phone out he raises it to his lenses. This syncs his device with his visors and shows All Might's phone number. With an internal thank you to Hatsume, he raises his hand to his earpiece inside the mask to answer. "Hello?"

"Midoriya! I AM FAR AWAY, BUT STILL AM HERE!" shouts Toshinori on the other line.

"All-" He holds his tongue before exposing who it is on the other line. The previous him would have done so. Though he does want to know why he still does that 'here' thing when he's not even around him. "Yagi-san, what brings you to my phone?"

"I wanted to check on your progress. I'm currently overseas right now, so I can't check on you in person."

"Well, I have, hopefully, two recommendations. I'm kind of having trouble finding people who don't hate me."

"I can help you with that. I know…" There's a pause. "I know two people…who could…" What's wrong? "Who could help."

For a seriously not odd or even strange reason, if the way he spoke was any indication, he's not convinced. "Can they?"

"I'm sure…if I can last the conversation…" It's as if All Might is doing everything in his power to make him fear these people he's about to mention because he's not even sure HE wants to see them again. "I'll text you their information."

What the hell happened between him and them? But, while he's here he might as well ask him some advice. Recent events have made him think. "So, Yagi-san… have you ever had trouble on the job?"

"Trouble? Well, I'd be lying if I said I didn't. Girls sometimes get in the way as I work-"

"I meant in failure…" That stops him short. "Have you ever failed to save someone?"

There's a long pause on the other end. "Of course I have… there are times where I've failed to save someone. Even right now someone could be in trouble. Every time I think about it, it hurts."

On the other end, Yagi in his less than impressive state stares up at a ceiling deep in thought. "In the end, we're all only human. Our arms can only go so far from our bodies…" He closes his eyes. "That's why I stand with a smile. A Symbol of Peace exists for others; he lights the flames of right and wrong in the hearts of heroes, the people, and even villains. It's something you must learn and accept in your heart as well if you are to become a Symbol of Peace too."

"I see… thank you." He turns off his phone at that, already deep in thought. "For heroes and villains…"

Back with All Might, he stares out the window watching the outlandish sight before him. "Was that him?"

"Yeah."

"Then, does he know about your condition?"

"Of course, David." He turns around to face the other man talking, a scientist his age with brown hair including a mustache.

All Might approaches his friend handing over a vial. Inside of it is a deceased green spider.

Tomorrow…

A man walks about dressed in a dark blue cloak. A side glance to his left side shows he's Muscular, yet no one else seems to notice. Except for a sneaky and secretive Uwabami sneaking up on him.

Dressed in a hoodie and slacks, she stands out just as less as him, the only indication that she's a hero being the occasional peaking out of her snakeheads. Her reptilian hair follicles follow after Muscular as he blends into the crowd walking by, noticing no one on high alert despite the dangerous criminal being loose since yesterday.

The muscular villain makes a stop before groaning with annoyance. "Let's see… where's that school?" He glances up at the street sign and crosses to the other side, his tracker still far behind blending in.

Eventually, he comes to a stop noticing Cantoi Elementary just in his sights. He grins before pulling off his cloak, revealing his hideous scar and bloodthirsty smile. "I just gotta rampage, don't I?"

"Not so fast!" These words grasp his attention in just enough time. Craning his head diagonally upward, he spots the person who called out to him.

Descending from above is the white moon rabbit heroine, Mirko. She comes down with a mighty dropkick to Muscular, who raises his arms already covered in his bloody, wormy muscle tendrils. Her destructive kick breaks the foundation Muscular stands upon, but that's it. Not even a budge, he remains standing holding her back without breaking a sweat.

The excitement in his smile, he eyes her with his sole real one before pushing him back far. He doesn't care about how or why she's able to catch him, evident as he says, "I'm going to enjoy this!"

"Oh, I bet you would. Me too…" she says, raising her hands to prepare for battle. "But, she's calling the shots for now."

As he pauses to attempt to understand exactly what she meant, his cloak is ripped away from its holding place and hoisted high up in the air. Courtesy of Best Jeanist standing far off on the other side of the street.

Exposed, the villain's sole eye twitches looking around to see four heroes surrounding him. Manual, the now exposed Uwabami, Best Jeanist, and Mirko. He spots a group of other heroes escorting people away from the scene, many screaming. Except for one in white. He's just giving him a dirty look, or he assumes so; the helmet obscures his face.

Up top a building, Spider-Man can be seen leaning his back onto the side of it. Arms crossed yet at the ready, he watches the fight begin through his squinting lenses. "I won't get involved unless I have to."

Muscular raises his arms to block a shot of water that hits him in the face. "I'm not losing another eye to water!" He then powers through rushing for Manual, the pro hero flinching as he approaches. The bodybuilder stops when threads hold onto him, pulling the villain from behind.

Best Jeanist pulls hard as he tries to keep him locked, barely holding still. Muscular corrects this mistake of his by grabbing his threads and pulling, heaving the jean hero in the air. The pro releases his hold and ends up flying as a result. Before hitting a building, Mirko jumps up and catches him just in time.

This momentary distraction allows a needle to fly across the air and hit Muscular in the back of his neck. A strained groan releases from his lips as he drops down to a knee. Black Cat then drops to the scene using a whip rope, on arm aimed out. "Gotcha… this muscle relaxer was made specifically for power types like yourself. You won't be able to move for 14 minutes."

"Why only fourteen?" Mirko turns to BC at that.

"I didn't exactly make it." Though she says this, she notices that Muscular is trying to move, and succeeding. "Best Jeanist, contain him."

"That was a rousing success. I was kind of worried…" says the fourth-best hero as he prepares to use his Quirk.

From above, Izuku watches with humongous relief seeing the heroes have successfully stopped the villain. There is no need for him to take action. All he needs to do is watch Best Jeanist tie him up.

Before he could, a figure makes a landing just down next to Muscular. All eyes go to this new addition as this person reveals itself, to be an eight-armed monstrosity. This monster with green fur and its eight eyes staring out at the populace snarls baring its fangs as it stands tall over even the crouching Muscular.

"What the hell is that?!" shouts Manual when he sees the monster.

Best Jeanist narrows his eyes as he notices the exposed brain on its head. "Wait…"

Izuku notes it as well and realizes that it matches the description of the monster on the news that attacked UA alongside the Villain Alliance. "There are more of him?! Or, it?"

The Noumu crouches downward exposing its back. From it crawls out several limbs similar to its own, as well as bodies attached to them. These lighter-skinned versions of this spider Noumu jump out and attack the heroes.

"Whoa!" Manual uses a blast of water to fight. The Noumu he's up against pushes through and claws him in the face, knocking off his helmet.

Mirko hops back bouncing on her feet as she faces her opponent. Using her skill she's able to outpace it before kicking it in the stomach.

Best Jeanist and Uwabami back away as they come back their opponents. Recognizing these things from the USJ event, they start putting together theories surrounding Muscular and the Villain Alliance.

Black Cat looks around at the unfolding chaos, some of the Noumu going off to attack whoever their eyes lay upon. "No… this can't be!"

"That was a hell of a plan you did…" The cat woman turns around, to her horror, to see Muscular standing, towering over her with malice. He quickly backhands her, a sloppy move that only makes her tumble backward. He then grabs hold of her throat. "I don't know what's going on with the spider freaks, but it's good that they showed up. My muscles aren't up to snob, but I can still crush you. Let's see some blood, Pussycat!"

Mandalay cries out as her throat tightens.

"GET OFF OF HER!" Coming down in a swing, Izuku kicks Muscular in the face knocking his grip loose. She drops down to her knees while the spider rolls into a crouching position, turning his eyes to his opponent with one arm free.

Recovering from near death, Black Cat coughs as she glares at her savior. "Spider-Man?"

"Spider-Man?!" shouts Best Jeanist. The others notice the friendly neighborhood spider including Momo, who smiles with relief.

"Spider-Man!" This is Muscular. "I've been waiting for you! The plan won't work unless you're around." He wraps his muscles around his body and pushes himself forth, throwing a mighty punch.

The spider jumps high up backward avoiding the meaty fist strong enough to break through the concrete ground. Izuku lands on top of the school gate outside of the street and is immediately pursued. "Whoa!" He jumps away web-swinging to keep the high ground advantage, as his opponent gives chase.

"Somebody… stop…" Black Cat chokes this out, before stopping when nothing left can come out.

"I'll go!" Iida shouts before he charges forth, engine fumes erupting from his legs.

While in the air, Izuku looks around before landing atop the transit station rooftop where passengers wait for the train. His ears pick up one coming. "Alright, so the plan didn't work when those things arrived. But maybe I can-" Spider-sense starts to tingle.

Not but a second later, he jumps up in the air avoiding a punch that demolishes the roof he once stood on. There Muscular can be seen, who raises an arm to grasp his leg and throw him away into the tracks. Groaning as he gets back up, Izuku starts to mentally contemplate his opponent's speed and strength better than before.

Izuku hits the train top painfully, rolling along the metal roof before using his powers to stop and stick to the surface. Forcing himself to stand, he stares up in time to spot Muscular landing on the train car in front of him.

"Why are you doing this?! Why are you going around killing people, making life hard for everyone else? Do you really hate Black Cat's family that much?!" Izuku shouts as he pushes himself up.

"Hate?" That statement surprises Izuku, for reasons he doesn't even get himself. "Why would I hate her?"

"You killed Mandalay's sister and brother and attacked her friends, and now you've attacked her twice." He recalls back to last night seeing Black Cat's condition. "Is this all revenge for what they did to your face?!"

The muscular monster scuffs at his statement. "What are you, a kid? You think this is out of revenge or something?"

He then points to his eye. "I don't do the whole blaming thing, like how I never blamed those people for the loss of my eye; no hatred, no grudge. I was after married couples, so we fought and did our best, and whatever the result, we would deal with it."

That sets off something in Izuku, a dark emotion inside of the spider's heart billowing up inside of him that he only felt once before. "You mean to tell me… you killed Kota's parents…"

"Because it was fun." Muscular bears his teeth in horrific laughter, slapping his knees at his apparent joy. "I killed them because they were all a part of my game, and I succeeded. The only thing that I hate is when people can't put their money where their mouths are, and die so pathetically!" He places a hand to his chest and grins, sliding his hand down his chest as if carving a claw mark.

"Like that little bastard's mommy and daddy who couldn't even protect themselves. You get it now?"

Enraged, Spider-Man pushes himself back to two feet, eyes glaring through his visors. "Of course I do…" He fires a line at Muscular's face, a move he catches by grabbing it with his hand. The muscle man then releases his inner meat around his arm to pull Izuku off the metal straight for him.

The spider takes this opportunity to flip in the air, dodging an incoming fist covered in flesh, and land behind him. Muscular swipes back to knock him away, but Izuku backflips and kicks the villain in his jaw. Using the momentum of the flip he puts himself back on two feet, pushing enough to launch back onto the other car to gain distance.

"I get that you're just another bully. I get that you are the worst person I've ever met. I get that as long as you're around, no one can enjoy their peaceful everyday lives, you psychopath!"

Muscular laughs at his statement before storming forth towards Izuku, who takes a kneeling position. "What're you doing?! Get up-"

The villain couldn't finish before a sign attached to over the rails hits him in the back. As it breaks apart and he loses balance, Izuku jumps forth and knees him in the face to take advantage. He then flips over behind him landing on the next car.

The successful strike causes blood to drip down his nose, and Muscular stumbles backward with a great loss of balance. Izuku flips behind him after his strike, his heart skipping a beat when his left leg gets caught by the muscle tendrils on his hand. The muscle man slams Izuku hard into the roof, before repeating it several numbers of times. Even when he tries to use webs to pull free, they're ripped from his grasps by his overwhelming strength.

Muscular takes the moment to stop this, by throwing him to the left of the vehicle. Our emerald protagonist, unfortunately, gets smashed into the front car of the train coming the opposite way. "I still have enough time to complete the game."

The villain looks on to see the spider making a recovery and web-swinging after him. Spider-Man lands just in front of him. "The game's still going, but you've more than earned the right to play at the highest level." Muscular pulls out a case from his pocket and removes the false eye on his left socket.

"So from now on, whenever I see you, I'll do you the courtesy and show you the respect you deserve," He then places a new eye where his empty socket is.

"And use my serious eye."

Elsewhere…

Inko Midoriya sits on her couch as the television plays before her. "This is live happening in Cantoi City." Live footage can be seen showing on the television, where a helicopter flies over a train going through the subdivision of Tokyo.

"After escaping heroes who have banded together to stop him, Muscular is atop the 441 stalled by Musutafu's vigilante Spider-Man. But it doesn't look like he's going to hold for long-oh my god! Can we show that on tv?!"

But they did, and she saw. No, they saw. Inko turns off the television and sits up from her seat. "What did you say your name was?"

" ** **I don't have one.**** "

"You really want to do this?"

"Of course I do. You do as well." Her entire body becomes shrouded in darkness. " ** **Anyone who disturbs this feeling will suffer.**** "

End Chapter


	20. Battle For Blood

_The Amazing Deku_

Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man or My Hero Academia.

Kei: Let's see… JamaliaFrozen… Okay, this requires Heartz himself.

Saying something like 'this is disjointed as fuck' is not gonna help because an author cannot see imperfections of their works UNLESS someone else points it out. Take FoxonPie's…constructive reviews…regardless of what he complains about, he's still pretty clear about what he dislikes. You're about as vague as Abraham Simpson's stories.

Kei: Back to me! C.S. Tolkien, like we must have said in our reply, someone else is already doing it. We also tried doing that ourselves before; that's why this story was rebooted. Because it was comparable to Dan Slott's worst stuff.

Zirnitra: Remember, rudeness is expected.

Legend:

"" speech

'' thoughts or quotes

' _Italic_ ' Mandalay/Black Cat's Quirk

* * *

 _ **Chapter 20: Battle For Blood**_

* * *

"Watch out from above!" shouts Manual as he dives pushing away a civilian caught in the danger. The two effectively evade debris from the building above landing down on them.

"I gotcha now!" This comes from Mirko as she descends from a building and flips into a downward kick. Her descent smashes into a white spider Noumu leaving nothing left but pieces of it. She pulls out from the mini crater she made with a hop, landing on leveled ground while keeping a hop in her stance. "That was relatively easy."

The jean wearing hero gets pushed into a wall by the darker, furrier spider Noumu. After a bounce off the concrete, he gets covered in some sticky white substance coming out of its wrists. "I figured it would fire webs."

Black Cat, on her knee stepping atop a deceased white Noumu while holding her throat, glares ahead at the monster that pinned down Best Jeanist. ' _It's the one that birthed these things, and its abilities are…_ ' She takes out a shuriken and throws it at the monster from behind.

The spider Noumu has its bottom left limb stretch back and grab the cat shuriken without looking. ' _Being able to react to threats from behind, shooting webs, and…_ ' The Noumu jumps high up on the wall above Best Jeanist, all eight of its crimson eyes focusing on the cat lady. ' _…clinging to walls. Aside from that fission splitting, they're all the same abilities Spider-Man has._ '

"Kind of makes you wonder why they have similar abilities…" says Mirko as she lands next to the kitty. "Doesn't matter the connection; I'll crush anyone under my feet!"

The Noumu colored white, numbered three left, come forth towards Black Cat and Mirko. The trio of spiders snarl baring their fangs under their exposed brain heads and charge at them. The two women prepare for battle.

"Flashfire Fist – Jet Burn!" A burst of fire shoots forward, creating a wall of flames that catches a Noumu and separates the rest from Mirko and Black Cat. Its body turns to cinders in the wall of prominence. The pro and the former heroine turn to their left to where the flames came from, eyes widened in shock when they see the man responsible.

"You've cornered Muscular, and yet let him go. Had you called me in we could have avoided this blunder."

"No one asked for you to show up, Endeavor," says the dark-skinned rabbit lady as she stops hopping up and down to cross her arms under her breasts.

Noticing the new blood, the white Noumu turn to the flame hero before making their charge. From behind him multiple other heroes go running out and combat the lesser monsters. One of them is a blond girl in a white costume who kicks one of the brain freaks in its metaphorical skull.

Endeavor crosses his arms as he watches his sidekicks go to town on them, before turning his eyes to the green spider watching them. It opens its mouth to shriek an unholy sound, exposing the rows of fangs it possesses before it lunges forth at him.

He forms flames in his right hand in the form of a clenched fist, raising his other before the spider. He then punches forth, releasing the flames at the spider. It fires from its left wrists and pulls away from the direction of the blow, but not without cost. Its middle arm gets caught in the blaze.

The Noumu crouches before ripping away that arm before the flames have a chance to spread across its dry fur body. "Don't move so much. I'm sure you'd want a quick death."

The Noumu snarls at him before crawling backward. As it does, a figure from out above in what he guesses is the skies lands in front of him. "What the?"

This newcomer rises from the crouch it's making. Appearance-wise this woman is a slender body type dressed head to toe in a bodysuit that leaves little to the imagination. It's mostly white up top with black being the prominent color from her feet up to the triangle lines going up to her breasts. Her white upper has what looks like a rip in the design that shows an inner web pattern on the pits of her elbows. The design of the pattern is neon cyan webs on a magenta spread. She also wears a neck collar that shares a similar pink color and a bleached face mask with pink circles for eyes as well as a hoodie that has the same web pattern design.

"What the?" The flame hero gives the girl a look over and groans. When he notices the web on her arms his eyes narrow. "A spider web pattern… are you in league with Spider-Man?"

The woman pivots back to glance at the fallen Noumu. It nods before charging off. "Wait!" Endeavor charges more flames to blast it before he gets hit in the face by a white substance. He grabs the silk thread and ignites it, sending a trail toward the spider woman.

She releases the web from her palm and flips away. She then jumps up in the air dodging a kicking strike from Mirko. "Damn it!" she curses.

The spider woman lands next to some debris and passes her hands across them before making a run for it. Watching her, Endeavor has already fired a blast of flames in her direction. "Not so fast!"

These flames are blocked off by the debris that has started to rise, forming a shield of stone. From the smoke and char created by the flame hero, she's left everyone's sight. Angered, Endeavor clenches his fists before going to Best Jeanist still trying to pry himself from the webs. "Where is Muscular?!"

' _He ran after Spider-Man downtown. Go and help him, please!_ '

"What?!" he shouts before igniting off the webs on him and ripping them off. "That damn vigilante is everywhere…" He turns an eye to Mirko. "Hey, Sailor Moon! Go after that Noumu!"

"Don't call me that!" she shouts before pumping her muscular legs to run in the direction of the monster that left earlier.

Back to Action…

Speeding through the streets of Cantoi, the hero-in-training Tenya Iida can be seen blitzing through traffic. His leg engines roar as he sprints, taking a more desperate position in running than the usual jog style he so often fashions. Underneath his white helmet, his eyes occasionally glance up at the train tracks placed over the streets.

He's up there. The man who ruined his family, who destroyed his brother, is upon those tracks getting away. And he's not gonna let him get away this time!

" _Tenya… I didn't want to say this before._ " These words come from his memories, of when he last spoke with his brother shortly after his injury. " _I can't feel my legs at all._ "

These words make him go faster. " _I want you to take it…when you're ready, take my name and let the world know who you are._ "

'I will big brother… I will!' Iida speeds passed a group of people. Instead of apologizing, however, he simply brushes through them like a hand through second-hand smoke. This is a boy on a mission.

To The Action…

Muscular's muscle fibers shoot out from his limbs and wrap around him. His pink body gleams for some odd reason in the bright daylight before the crouching red spider. "Let's party!"

He rushes forth down the train towards Izuku. Once he reaches a decent length he draws his left arm back reeling a punch that the vigilante sees coming very clearly. As he studies Muscular and prepares to dodge, he immediately notices something the moment he jumps backward and avoids the meaty punch.

'He's slower… oh yeah! Mandalay's muscle relaxer needle!' Izuku makes a landing on his left leg and pushes off the steel roof, dodging another one of his punches. 'Those tipped darts of hers can freeze those assassins, so it's affecting him.'

"Hold still, damn it!" Muscular charges again with the intent to swipe his face from the left. Izuku runs forward and leans back to go into a slide. Like a serpent in the jungle, he slips right through the villain's offense by going between his legs. He goes a few feet away from Muscular before turning face down and hopping onto two feet.

'Now!' He then lunges forth and extends his feet outward. The drop kick clocks Muscular in his jaw, knocking him slightly off balance. Though as Izuku curls his legs back and descends, Muscular quickly wraps his arms to his chest in a tight bear hug. "Damn it!"

"I gotcha now, bug boy!" The pressure applies to his arms, squeezing Izuku by his abdomen. His arms are also locked in, preventing him from fighting back or slugging the guy in the jaw again. "You're not getting out of this one!"

"Great, muscles with motive…" Izuku aims his hands out from his sides. Applying his squeeze, our emerald protagonist fires web lines out attaching them to two of the buildings they've been passing by at the speed of rails. The attachment of strings causes Muscular to be pulled off of his footing and fly through the air.

Izuku releases his grip on the webs as his hugger falls backward, denting into the train car roof. The impact is hard enough to release his grip on the spider, who kicks off his body high into the air. As the train goes forward he makes a roll landing before getting into a crouching position.

His meaty foe comes charging at him with a vile expression, his feet stomping into the metal roof as he moves at high speed. "I gotta…" Izuku tenses his legs as he comes in closer, before jumping for him. He glances at his left to spot Muscular's right arm coming in that would hit him. If he didn't see that coming.

He fires a web line behind him from the left arm onto the car behind him, stopping his momentum. The fist just barely passes by his face at that, and he attaches a web line on it. Releasing the line keeping him to the bus, he uses the speed the arm is moving to pull himself to Muscular's left side. He then swings around his back releasing the web line on that right arm once he's in the air at Muscular's four o'clock.

From his right wrist, he fires a web line at Muscular's left shoulder as he turns looking for him, and pulls himself in. "Florida Smash!" he screams, landing a flying side kick that clocks Muscular in his right cheek.

Disoriented by the move, Muscular stumbles on his feet until finally falling off the speeding train. Spider-Man gives chase leaping off the train and landing on the tracks. Though he lands safely, his opponent does not, being down on his legs that barely cushioned his fall. Still, he picks himself up. "How is he still getting back up?"

The villain clutches his face, feeling a small amount of moisture on his right cheek. "…all that for a drop of blood?"

"Oh great. He's just as durable as me." 'His Quirk controls the muscles in his body, so I've been attacking the head the whole time because it has the least amount of muscles of the entire body… guess those muscles are stronger too.' Taking in a deep breath, Izuku gets up and starts charging at Muscular.

His spider-sense goes off immediately, forcing him to stop. His halted feet kick up some trash left on the tracks, just in time to dodge a swipe from his meaty fist. 'I just need one more good hit. That should be enough to knock him out. I just need a distraction.'

"So, you say you're only in it for the fun," says Izuku as he begins his usual routine. He steps back a few inches before walking to Muscular's right. In his lenses, he checks the time.

"Of course. You think I'd be going around maiming people because someone hired me to?"

"Yes, yes I would." 'I can't wait for the train. I'm gonna have to do it the hard way.' The vigilante takes out an object from behind him inside his belt, having it hidden in his hand. "It seems about up your alley, a dumb muscle for someone I need to worry about."

With a single sentence, Izuku manages to do something that he was never able to before; Muscular flinches. "What?"

Spider-Man raises his arms in a shrug. "I mean, it seems like a brilliant idea; send the big, tough, stupid one out there to distract the heroes and police while several more intellectual fellows accomplish a task elsewhere. No one will care what they did, because the moron's doing the most visible damage."

Spidey comes out of his trance at the sound of crunching noises. The villain in his bloodthirsty haze angrily darts his eyes at him, clenching his left fist. "You better take that back, or I'm going to rip out your intestines, shove you through them, and swing you around the block like skip rope!"

"Alright, alright! I'm sorry for calling you tough." That did it. Like a moron who lights a cigarette at a gas station, Muscular explodes forward with the full intent to crush the tiny spider-like a boot on a roach.

Feeling some amount of regret, Izuku internally shrinks at the menacing size of Muscular. He has to move, or else he'll be following up on that promise. 'Go!' He jumps back avoiding his mighty fist strong enough to puncture through the rail tracks and lands atop the protective edge that prevents the trains from going over.

Despite what happened just now, he knows he has to keep it up. No matter how much seeing that rage face makes him sweat. 'He's extremely scary up close…' "So, I guess you don't like those insults. Should I mock your lack of perception?"

"What's that?"

"Oh, sorry." He quickly flinches.

"You know, the only reason you still breathe is because of that bitch's needle." Muscular rushes forth to swipe at him, another move that misses.

Gaining more confident, Deku adds, "And yet I'm still holding back. I want to be a hero, and it won't look good on my record to be blinding people on purpose. I mean, you already look like Willie."

Confused, he asks, "I... that last one didn't sound like an insult."

"From the Goonies." As if he understands that reference, Muscular swipes at him again punching through the train guard.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you when the time comes." That was a weird way to say that. Why would he say when the time comes?

All kidding aside, Izuku is worried. He's been hitting him this whole time and he still stands tall and proud, as if that little drop of blood was a perfect emphasis on how weak he truly is against this type of opponent. While he hasn't exactly been hitting at 100 percent of his strength from start to finish, that last blow to the head was the strongest hit he managed to land. Most of his enemies go down after that.

That's what he gets for fighting an A-Class villain.

Putting his mind back to the action, Izuku quickly swings his hand into a curve, releasing whatever he is holding. Out from his fingers flies a red shuriken, fashioned in the shape of a spider. The shuriken spins in the air in the muscle man's direction aiming for his face. He stops immediately and turns his head to the left narrowly avoiding getting pierced in the head. His eyes follow the pathway of the weapon as it soars in the air, before sticking into the side of a wall.

"You missed! That was your big plan?!" The villain gloats before turning his head to face the boy in front of him.

Who's in the middle of a spin that gives him the momentum to clock Muscular in the same spot he kicked him before. Stumbling backward, Muscular clumsily turns to drop to a knee. This leaves him open to another opening for Izuku to abuse.

Jumping in the air and firing two web lines on the track guards, our arachnid of a protagonist pulls himself forward propping his feet down diagonally to kick Muscular in the back headfirst into the guard. The bulky villain busts through the other side with his head, damaging the wall of the guard and leaving himself hanging halfway off.

Izuku lands back a few steps taking a crouching position. He narrows his lenses as he studies Muscular's static self. Seeing he isn't moving, he gives out a sigh of relief. "Phew… that was rough…"

Parts of the guard wall crumbles seconds after his resting sigh. He then realizes that he's about to fall below. As he slides down and proceeds to open up the hole even more before he then falls to drop down into the pavement.

"Wait!" Izuku jumps out diving for the villain, firing webs to the bottom of the track above him and then a second in the form of several strands to capture Muscular. Pulling with his right arm he prevents Muscular from hitting the ground in his unprepared, weakened state. Together they slowly descend.

Once they reach the streets Izuku releases the line above him to land just in front of Muscular. Though as he gets up from his crouching position, our emerald-haired protagonist starts to realize what he just did. He has just done something he never thought he would ever have to do.

He just saved a villain, a mass murderer who deserves to have fallen to his death. He didn't even think about it until he did it. His legs just moved on their own, once again. He… he doesn't regret it.

"You!" Moving quickly, Izuku ducks down. An armored leg passes by over his head when he does, the owner landing in a skidding slide away from Izuku. "Why? Why did you save him?!"

"I-er…" He quickly stops himself before revealing his knowledge of Iida's name. But back to what's important: "Manual's intern, what are you doing?"

Iida removes his helmet and tosses it to the side, the background around them filled with people watching and filming everything. "You could have let him fall! He deserves to have died! But you jumped and risked yourself to save his life! Why?!"

"Whoa, calm down!" Spidey gets up holding his hands out as he pleas to the intern. Of course, he doesn't see anything but red.

Fumes explode out from his left leg exhausts allowing him to spin in a whirlwind hurricane kick that Izuku forces himself to dodge dropping down underneath the foot. "WHY!? YOU COULD HAVE JUST LEFT HIM! NO ONE WOULD CARE IF HE DIED!"

While still underneath Iida, Izuku fires a web line to ensnare his right foot and then flips over him. This pulls him off balance and flips him twice in the air before slamming face forth into the ground hard enough that he lays there for a bit.

Giving out a cough to dress his voice, Izuku bends his back down to stare down at Iida, before saying, "You'll be fine. Now stay there while I web him up. If he wakes up he'll-" The boy promptly stops when his senses take off.

He quickly turns around to see Muscular in full muscle armor, some hanging fibers flowing off him like hair. "Go on. He'll what? Do this?"

Spider-Man quickly moves to push Iida out of the way. This rescue leaves him open to the meaty fist the villain throws that connects to his abs where his kidney would rest. Flying, the spider vigilante coughs up as he smashes into a store, landing first onto a counter and then dropping and smashing atop some produce.

Outside, Muscular cracks the stiff bones in his neck by pushing his head to the left with his hand. "Oh shit. I guess I hit him too hard." He then glares over at Iida, who returns the dagger eye look with equal vigor. "And who's this scrawny punk?"

"I'm as tall as you are!" he shouts back before standing up. "You don't know who I am, but I know who you are… you are the villain who attacked my brother!"

His response is a blank stare. "You're gonna have to be a little more specific."

"You could not have forgotten!" he screams, eyes no longer seeing color aside from red. "You attacked my brother! He was just a hero who wanted to help others, and has saved so many others! And the damage…"

His gloves tighten as he clenches in anger. "The damage you did to his spine paralyzed him. He can't walk anymore! Ingenium was a great hero who inspired me so much, and you took that away from him!"

That description catches Muscular's thoughts, as he raises his head slightly and smiles in a laugh. "Oh yeah, him! I think there was this one guy who looked like your costume who tried to stop my game! You're his brother huh?"

"You son of a-" Not bothering to finish, Iida ignites his engines. "Remember this… my name is Ingenium, the hero who will take you down!" He goes flying forward at Muscular with a mighty kick, who blocks the attack by raising his meaty right arm and tanking the blow.

"Yup. Just like your brother." Holding his foot back, Muscular grins before pushing the teenager back with ease. He then charges forth to punch Iida, who dodges to the side avoiding his blow.

The strike hits the road breaking away the concrete, sending fissures across the road and breaking it apart. Cars coming by forcibly stop before they could fall in, one unsuccessful and landing halfway into a fissure, causing many a few people to scream in terror. Some of the road's debris flies out hitting Iida in the face, temporarily hindering his eyesight.

A mighty fine grin spreads further across the muscular murderer's face as he charges forth towards Iida while still in mid-dodge, lazily kicking him in his hip sending him flying. "Kuh!" His blow sends the boy rolling over.

Iida spins in the air throwing his legs to the ground to recover. "So weak, the whole lot of you!" he bellows, throwing his head up while stretching his arm out. "You're fast, but that's all you've got going for you!"

At that, the new Ingenium separates his feet and exhausts blue flames from his leg engine ports. "I'll show you weak…" He then shoots forward at a speed some can consider godly. "Torque Over – Recipro Burst!"

In a flash he moves towards Muscular, who raises his arms blocking. The boost in power sends his arms upward, breaking his guard. He then spins upward releasing a powerful kick to Muscular's abdomen, sending him flying upward off the ground. He then shoots up again, spinning into another whirlwind hurricane kick that strikes Muscular in the side of his stomach.

The powerful blow sends Muscular flying back into the pavement, as Iida lands with ease. His mufflers spurt out smoke, no longer able to produce the blue flames that sent him supersonic just ten seconds ago.

He lands on his feet dropping down a knee, breathing in and out slowly. "I… got him…" He looks down at Muscular, giving off a perplexed expression. 'Why is his body covered in muscles?'

The muscles around him give way, revealing Muscular perfectly fine if not topless. The villain rises, much to Iida's dismay. Those eyes formerly composed with confusion now sport fear. "What…?"

"Not bad. Maybe I can treat you the same way I can treat the insect." His teeth spread out in a toothy grin before he covers his entire body in his muscle fibers. That is when he charges at him.

Iida twitches, unable to move. Before him, is death.

"Look out!" Spider-Man moves in standing between Muscular and Iida. His arms cross together to block the punch, the same punch that could break through concrete. He cringes upon impact and is sent flying towards the speedster, shooting out an object at Muscular while he soars.

He crashes into Iida, and the item reaches the villain who sees it coming. "What's this?" Remembering the shuriken that distracted him, he swipes at it to backhand the item away. But upon contact, the item explodes. Out from its shell explodes the spider's webbing that encases him in strings that confine his arms together to his chest. "What the hell?!"

Groaning, Izuku picks himself up shakily. He glances down at Iida, asking if he's okay. He responds, "What happened to you?"

"I was…busy…" he replies, pointing over past Muscular.

Out there, Iida spots spider webbing on certain cars with their doors ripped open. People can be seen fleeing the scene. "Go and help them escape."

"No! You get out of here! I'll fight him!"

"Don't be stupid!" he shouts, placing a hand to his knees to keep up. Iida stands up to defiantly stare him in the eye. "You don't stand a chance against him!"

"I don't care if I don't! I'm not going to let him get away!"

"Those people are still in danger!" Now angered, Izuku points over to the civilians. "You're a hero in training right? Be responsible and think about them! It's what your brother would have done!"

"You don't get to talk about my brother!" A finger pokes his chest. "What does a lawbreaking vigilante know about responsibility?!"

His gloved hands stretch out and grab the armored hero in training by the chest of his suit and hoist him up in the air. "IIDA!" he screams, shutting him up. "You want to be a hero? Act like one! Instead of prioritizing your wish for vengeance, protect them!"

He points over to the people he helped to run away. "We can fight, they can't! They need heroes to protect them! And if you go around putting what you want over the needs of others, you're never gonna make your brother happy!" He then throws him away to the waste side, before twirling in the air by his feet. This allows him to easily dodge a punch that demolishes the ground where he stood, an action caused by Muscular's death-delivering punch.

"Ya done chatting?!" he asks with a gloating tone, glaring over at Izuku who takes out a web capsule to try that trick again.

But before he could utilize his tool, it gets knocked out of his hands and he's thrown to the ground by a powerful punch. Iida looks on in horror. "S-Spider-Man!"

Muscular reaches over his chest pulling off the webbing attached to him, leaving him clean and free of all of the white stuff. "You had the advantage before, but that muscle shit she drugged me with finally wore off. Now I can play with you unibath… unabittered… what's this word?"

"Unabated?" His reply gets him a kick to the stomach, causing more pain to come out of his mask.

"Yeah, that. Thanks." Several extra kicks lift his body before a final one sends him tumbling along to land next to a fissure in the road.

The vigilante groans out as his head and left arm hang down, staring over at the sound of approaching boots crunching into the streets. 'Come on, Izuku! Get up!' He tries to move, only to drop down in failure. Those blows from Muscular at full power are far harder than the punches he's been tanking before. 'Seriously, he's gonna kill you!'

As he approaches Izuku, Iida moves in standing just over the spider vigilante. "No… get out of here!"

"You said to act like a hero, so I will!" he tells the spider, holding his arms out as he faces Muscular.

Before long, the spider Noumu from earlier lands with a mighty thud right next to the muscular villain. Izuku's focus returns to him as he stares at the two monsters, knowing they're screwed now.

"Oh good, you're here," says Muscular to the monster just in front of him. "You're just in time to see me wipe the floor with him. I want him bad!" He storms forth dressed in as much of his muscle fibers as before. He passes by the Noumu.

And gets clawed in the chest by it.

Stammering backward, Muscular looks down at his present wound. "What the hell?!" the remaining civilians keep their cameras on the monster as it stands before Iida and Spider-Man, seemingly gesturing for them to leave.

This infuriates the villain. "Hey! I thought you were on my side!"

'It wants us to escape?' Iida turns to Spider-Man and lifts him over his shoulder before running away to where the heroes were. Unlike before where he would move in a flash, his pace is that of a lazy man's jog.

Muscular runs over to chase them, stopped once again by the Noumu shooting out webs to capture his arm. "You traitorous little-" He pulls free of the webbing to charge at the Noumu, the two of them getting in a grip lock.

"I gotcha now!" From the top of the rail tracks, Mirko comes down in descent before doing an aerial split kick to both Muscular and the Noumu's face, splitting them apart. The rabbit girl lands between them and jumps away to cover some distance. "What's this, conflicts between partners?"

"I'm gonna rip your ears off!" shouts Muscular. "No more games. I'm pissed!"

Just as the muscle man is about to make his move, it happens. A black liquid forms over his body. "What the?!"

"Eh?" Mirko watches as he's surrounded by the liquid, which slowly covers over his body. She soon realizes what's going on. "He's running away…"

"No, wait! I haven't had my fill yet!" The liquid consumes the villain, leaving nothing behind but his boot imprints in the concrete. Mirko passes by as she tries to kick him out of his escape goo, missing of course.

She skids along the ground after her failure, gnashing with rage associated with a pissed off animal. "Damn it." Though checking back, she notices the Noumu is still there, all eyes on the brown rabbit with its maw opened in a roar.

"Yeah, yeah. Roar, roar. I'm blaming you." She raises her fists in her fighting style, hopping in her steps.

Elsewhere as the two go to fight, Iida can be seen running off with the limp vigilante Spider-Man over his shoulder. He huffs as he keeps pumping his legs. 'I've lost my speed after using Recipro Burst. But it's only temporary, so I'll be able to run faster soon enough.'

While sprinting, he stops when he happens upon some of the interns who were working with the pros at that meeting last night. Among them are Kendo, Momo, and Jirou, all of whom look in shock at the sight of his damaged costume. But what gets the latter two girls is the sight of Spider-Man dangling over his shoulder.

"Oh my god," mutters Momo, the rich girl holding her hands to her mouth like something has gotten caught in it. "Spider-Man!" She quickly takes him off Iida's shoulder and lays him down on the pavement.

"Spider-Man, say something!" says the girl to him as she kneels before him. He gives out a groan, causing her to sigh relief.

"Thank goodness," says Earphone Jack, the purple-haired heroine in training catching her mouth when she realizes she said that out loud.

"We'll have to take him to a hospital," says Kendo as she goes to him.

The spider person rises slowly, painful onomatopoeia's coming from out of his mouth. Eventually, words come out from his mouth. "I'm… fine…"

"Iz-" Momo quickly catches herself before she made a huge mistake. "Spider-Man! Just lay back down! You've probably suffered some broken bones or internal bleeding or-"

"I said I'll be fine…" He pushes himself up to his feet. The vigilante wobbles though as he tries to keep on his feet. "I just…need some time…to heal." He then points to a manhole cover over inside of an alleyway. "You guys head back to…" Those are his last words before he collapses forward.

Jirou quickly moves in to catch him, the purple heroine in training turning a scarlet shade when she touches him. She manages to calm herself before saying, "We can't take him to a hospital or else they'll reveal his identity."

"Is that important right now?" asks another intern. "He could possibly die if he doesn't get medical attention. Sure he'll reveal himself, but at least he'll live."

Momo steps in taking Izuku on her right shoulder. Jirou watches her classmate takes her crush to the manhole and lifts it open. Knowing exactly why she's doing this, she says nothing about it. The purple-haired girl does not even let the others move in to stop her class president. More likely than not, she knows something about Izuku that she's unaware of. 'I hope that healing factor rumor is true…'

"Endeavor's coming!" shouts that same intern as she watches the blue hero of flames making a charge to the scene going towards the Noumu.

Momo manages to finish lowering Izuku down into the sewers, using ropes and a strap made from her being, before coming over to the others. "Please, just don't say anything. I'll come back for him later."

Back to the action, Mirko jumps up onto the side of one of the pillars holding up the tracks up above and launches toward the eight-limbed monstrosity. She flips to make a downward kick. The beast raises its arms to block the foreseen attack.

And has its arms ripped off and explode like water balloons.

"Eh?" Not expecting such little resistance, Mirko falls to the ground and slides on the goo of its messy, liquefied arms. The trail takes her across the street a few feet away from the Noumu, its essence staining her white costume and furry animal parts.

A wave of yellow splashes out mixing with the monster's essence, adding more to its gross appearance. "Oh god, I couldn't hold it in at that…"

Endeavor finally reaches the scene and spots the two in this awkward situation. To his shock and disgust, the Noumu is oozing from the opened limbs the dark-skinned rabbit damaged. The monster is also sporting a malaise stare up at nothing. It opens its mouth as blood drips from its sides before it drops down. Instead of a thud, a squishy splash can be heard when it lands. The Noumu slowly melts away as it lies there.

The flame hero walks over to whatever remains of the monster, staring down at where its head used to be. All that's left now is its skeleton, like Stripes the Gremlin. He asks, "What the hell are these things?"

Up above, the white spider woman watches from underneath the tracks. She remains hanging attached to blue metal, staring intently at the remains of the Noumu.

Elsewhere…

Through the lenses of the white spider's mask, two villains can be seen watching the events unfold on a monitor. One of them, the one with cyan hair, groans.

"Well, that was a loss. Why did it die?"

"This Noumu and several others were created using that formula to grant spider powers. We used Spider-Man's DNA to stabilize them since he's the only person who was bitten by the spiders and not only lived through it but also gained powers from the venom. If even the successes are falling apart, then that only means we need more of his DNA."

"Damn it! Master's not gonna like this. Abandon them." The monitor shuts off.

* * *

Kei: Well, this chapter is finally over. We couldn't end it where we wanted before because we needed to get back ahead of the chapters.

Zirnitra: Are we actually going to finalize the pairing or pussyfoot around and piss people off? Because you know what I'm all for.

Kei: That'll be revealed in chapter 39.

 _ **Heartz:**_  
 _ **Dedicated to Stan Lee and Steve Ditko.**_


	21. Warera

__The Amazing Deku__

Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man or My Hero Academia.

Kei: Sorry for the wait, but with peak season and other stuff we had little chance to work on chapters-

Yusei: No one wants excuses.

Kei: Shut up, dragon boy! Anyway, this chapter will continue the aftermath of chapter 20. Also, check down below for a side story.

Legend:

"Deku, you fuck munch" speech

'I love him so much' thoughts or quotes

 _ _'I'll kill you one day, Muscular'__ Mandalay/Black Cat's Quirk

 ** _ **Chapter 21: We Are**_**

* * *

The white spider woman lifts a manhole cover. As the police gather around the streets collecting information, she sneaks into the sewers. There in its murky depths, she finds him, Spider-Man resting against its inner walls no more than a few feet from the ladder leading up to the surface. She crawls along the wall he's resting on, each movement made being a precision of patience, care, and silence. She reaches the boy and touches his mask at the opening on his neck. She lifts it just slightly, exposing his neck to her.

Staring at the stains of his life on him that also drips out, the woman then lifts her mask up, exposing her mouth and chin of fair color skin. She then extends herself to him, canines growing with her tongue stretching.

…

" _ _In tonight's news, we'll be covering more of the incident in central Tokyo, Cantoi. A-List villain wanted for several accounts of murder and aggressive assault, the man who is known as Muscular has assaulted a student as well as several other people before being cornered by professional heroes. He then made his escape and fought Musutafu's vigilante Spider-Man. But what's more interesting is the inclusion of the Villain Alliance's Noumu. Though Muscular escaped, the Noumu have sported abilities similar if not identical with Spider-Man. There might be a connection between the two, someone Yoko from Daily News has mentioned before. Further-__ "

"Shut that crap off." Momo quickly turns off the television, as per his request.

She sits in a chair just at the foot of a hospital bed, where her tumultuous classmate Katsuki Bakugo lies resting. Back on the bed, his arms are held up resting on grips that puppet the fingers on his scarred hands. Well, scarred hand. The other is just balled up in wrappings. Unable to move, he simply stares up at the ceiling from the 45-degree angle his bed is arched, red veins visible in his eyes.

"Bakugo, you need to stay calm and rest. You just came out of surgery." His rage-filled eyes careen down at her. "I'm just stating facts."

The boy gives a slight pause, before asking, "Where's Deku?"

"Still out there…hiding…" she tells him, looking out the window to check the encroaching night. "I'll have to go out and help him when no one else is around."

"Whatever…" He closes his eyes. "Get out."

"Huh?"

"I said get out! I wanna be alone right now!" he shouts, his unpleasant tone dripping off the edge of his lips. "Besides, don't you need to help that loser?"

"Don't call Izuku a loser!" she says back, delivering anger of her variety. Though with her pleasant voice, it loses its effect.

"I'm free to call him whatever I wish."

"And that's what karma is for." The irritated girl gets up to leave.

Of course, he heard that. "What'chu say, bitch!?" She stops, turning around to face him. "What's that mean about karma? Are you saying I lost my hand because I deserve it?"

"Yes, I am," she says, plain and clear for him.

That is indubitably surprising on his part. "What?!"

Claiming her seat once more with her derriere, Momo speaks as straight-arrow as possible. "A few days before the Sports Festival, someone we know was paid a visit by someone Izuku knows as Giru Ganretsu."

The familiar name catches Bakugo's attention. "Gigan? I haven't seen him since the Entrance exams."

"He came in intending to steal a powerful item with help and was brought into custody after Izuku beat him. But, I also got a glimpse of Izuku's past, and how Gigan described you as no better than him."

"Now look-"

"As someone who tells Quirkless people, he's bullied to jump off a building and pray for a better life!" This comes out as a shout full of emotion, so hard that she stumps him. "And now, someone I care about is trying so hard to save others because he feels guilty someone he liked died that he would be fine dying just to make it better!"

A loud pound causes the injured boy to flinch again. "You are a toxic person, Bakugo. I have been patient trying to understand what he sees in you to want to value your opinion and all you can say is that he's a loser. If he hadn't been lucky, he would have killed himself and I would have never met him."

Momo then gets up from her seat. "As far as I'm concerned, you deserve that hand." With that, she exits.

The girl gone, Bakugo stares at his fingers. He wills himself. He wills his hand. He does everything in his power to make those fingers move. After seconds of trying, his left hand's index twitches just slightly.

And he promptly cries out in pain, rare tears coming from her eyes.

" _You want to be a hero so bad?! Then here's a suggestion! Take a swan dive off the roof and pray that you'll get a Quirk in your next life!_ "

She's right.

…

Late at night in Cantoi, Momo in her hero suit stalks across the streets as fast as she can. She nears the alleyway where Izuku was left. She carries a plastic bag full of items.

"Yaomomo." The new voice catches Creati by surprise, causing her to turn around to spot Jirou. Earphone Jack also has medicinal items with her and wears her hero clothes.

"Jirou? Why are you here?"

"It's the only time I can go help Spider-Man. And I figured…" The hearing heroine pauses as a thought crosses her mind.

"Jirou…"

"Is…" She turns red. "Is Midoriya Spider-Man?"

She knew this was coming. "How did you know?"

"I'll tell you later. Right now, we need to help him." At that, the rich girl gives a polite nod. With that, the two continue moving towards the specific alleyway.

Upon opening the manhole cover, Momo descends below first. There in the depths, she finds the Spider-Man sitting on the wall, just as she left him. She rushes to his side quickly and lifts his body onto her shoulder.

"Spider-Man," she says in a normal tone. Noticing his content groan, she mutters, "Izuku, it's me."

Finally, words come out. "Momo, thank you." His body tenses up before his feet find their way to the ground. Now on his own feet with her as support, Izuku and Momo climb up out of the sewers to the upper streets.

There, Jirou awaits them with her back turned to the opening. She turns around to spot Izuku rising from the hole with Momo, the latter laying the former against the brick wall of the alleyway they're in. Seeing him, Jirou quickly turns around to help him up. "Are you okay?"

"No…" he replies. "Well, I'm a little better now. But, I could really use some rest at home." He stretches his arm out testing the damage, and sighs.

"Don't worry," says the purple-haired girl as she goes to his side. "We'll get you out of here and into regular clothes."

"Thanks…" He raises his head looking around. "Trouble."

"Come on. He's gotta be around here somewhere." The trio looks down the alleyway as they hear these words. Stepping into view are the owners of those voices, two male criminals dressed in loose-fitting clothes; one has a wife-beater with sweats and the other shirtless with jeans. The former has thick, magenta hair with cylinder pieces at the end. The latter has scythe-like blades extending from the back of his wrists curved up his fingers in a crescent.

"Well, lookie here…" The girls step back as the two criminals stare them down. Their eyes happen upon the busted spider resting on their shoulders. "That vigilante's being cared for by a bunch of pretty ladies."

"Guess the intel was right." Mr. Scyther flexes his fingers as he prepares to make his move.

Momo lays Izuku to the ground and stands in front of him protectively. The red shield is even brandished on her right arm. Jirou stands next to her extending her hands out, her earlobes connecting to the speaker looking objects on her wrists. The two girls aim their sights at the two villains. This time, they'll protect them.

"Step aside, babes," says pink hair, his threads rising to aim at them with red tips protruding from within. "While I wouldn't mind hanging out with a big-tittied beauty like you, I got a job to do."

"We can hang with them afterward," says his blade-wielding buddy. "Dibs on red!"

"You can't call dibs on a girl!"

"I just did."

"Why do I get the reject? She looks like a teenage washboard." Jirou drops her head as her eyes become overshadowed by dark hatred.

Scythe hand extends his blades getting ready to attack. Darkness passes by overhead covering him and the girls. His eyes careen upward at the sight of the caster, and he feels like he should probably pray to whatever deity he can think of. The man steps back slowly, alerting the others.

"Hey, what are you doing?" asks the one with pink hair. Realizing what he's staring at he raises his head and gets a good look at what he sees. All of a sudden, he wishes he should have worn brown pants.

The girls look to each other, surprised by their sudden reluctant expressions. The teen with purple hair widens her eyes before turning back looking at what they're seeing. "Uh, Creati…"

"What?" Momo turns to face what they're all facing. As a result, she drops her shield.

Standing at the edge of the building just behind them is a towering monster. At seven feet tall with an elongated jaw showing sharp teeth coming from its maw, it is a creature black as midnight with exaggerated white pads that seem to be its eyes. It has claws extending out to an inch farther than usual. And getting a good look, one can tell it has big bo-

"Bunchy balls!" shouts scythe hands.

"What… what is that?!" asks Momo when it finally hits what she's looking at.

The monster's tongue stretches out to exaggerated levels, a vile green ooze dripping like drool from its fangs and protrusion, the latter of which flaps in the air like a snake. The white veins across its body can be seen merging into its chest.

"I don't know what the hell that is, but let's just kill the guy and be done with this shit!" Pink hair aims his threads at the girls and Spider-Man. The red protrusions fly out taking the form of mini-missiles.

Before the girls could properly react, the black monster leaps down in front of them landing in a crouch. Upon rising its very own body then shoots out into tendrils and attach to the missiles. These weapons are drawn into the black beast's body, explosions going off seconds later inside of its body and causing the black stuff to fly off. The stuff reforms onto it just seconds later.

Frightened, the two criminals step back looking at the monster in front of them as it steps forth, unaffected by the explosions that went off inside of it. Passing by the girls, the monster squints its white eyes into little lines and stretches its head inward. It then stretches it out baring its fangs in a menacing roar. This sudden demented action causes the villains to scream, before running away in a full-on sprint.

The beast's left arm stretches out and grasps scythe hands, pulling him back to itself face to face. As it holds him inches off the ground, the monster says, " ** **You two won't just run away; you will never put a hand on another person and instead try to make the most of your lives doing real, honest work. Because if we see you again then we will rip your brains straight from your skull and feast on it like a bag of popcorn. GOT IT?!**** "

With them gone, the black creature turns around to stare at the two females, who step back as it approaches. Opening its maw, it speaks in an echoing two-toned voice, " ** **Sorry about that.**** "

Though confused by this politeness, Jirou remains standing keeping her guard up. Momo, however, stops in place when she recognizes half of that voice. The beautiful rich girl opens her mouth slowly, shocked as she looks up to the monster. The dark skin of the creature's head slowly slides down, giving it the appearance of sludge instead of skin. With it peeled away, the human face underneath is revealed.

"It's… it was you?!" The woman underneath is indeed someone she knows.

Down below, Spider-Man recovers just enough to crane his head upward to see whose dark voice that was. His lenses widen just as far as the girl in red as he sees her face. "M-Mom?!"

Yes, the black creature is Izuku's mother Inko Midoriya. She holds a finger up saying, "Shush," before grabbing hold of the girls. "We're taking you out of here."

"But why… how are you… since when could you do that?!"

"I'll explain later. Long story short, I have a parasite." Her skin shivers at her words. "Could you not right now? Mask!"

The extra skin reforms over her face to return her to the she-demon they saw earlier. The woman releases black tendrils from her body to wrap around their bodies, as she cradles Izuku in her arms. " ** **Ally-oop!**** "

She then leaps up with a mighty push of her legs, launching herself and the collection of children in the air.

Elsewhere…

Deep inside a dark room, Shigaraki sits in front of a computer monitor. As the blue screen shines on his face and upper body, he scratches his throat with his crinkly, dried fingers and nails. A hand covers his face masking his appearance.

On the screen he watches the local news going off on the topic of Spider-Man and the Villain Alliance out in Cantoi today, as well as their involvement with the A-class criminal Muscular. Like expected, that silver fox woman is in a picture in picture screen talking to several others. Well, yelling is more accurate.

"Well, mission accomplished is what I guess…" This comes from the yellow lines behind him that act as eyes.

Shigaraki turns around, glaring daggers at the fog man. He snaps, "How is this a victory?!"

"The plan was to have the Noumu go out and show their spider abilities to the public at the same time as Muscular was fighting Spider-Man. That way, the world would see that we and Spider-Man are connected, and public trust in him would dissolve." He then aims a misty finger to the screen. "As far as I can tell, it seems like it's working."

The villain mastermind unleashes a low growl from his clenched mouth, slamming a fist down onto his counter. "Only half of the plan worked out."

From deeper in the darkroom, the muscle man comes out wiping the right cheek. "Oh yeah?" He then throws it down in a fit of rage, his sole eye focused on the instigator of the Villain Alliance. "Then maybe you can explain to me what your plan was because I'm a little confused by the fact that those FUCKING THINGS TURNED ON ME!"

"The main plan was to have the public turn against Spider-Man, and then bring him to our side. That way he'll have to abandon the vigilante gig and become one with us."

"Oh yeah? Well, that didn't happen at all!"

Shigaraki growls in his throat. "I don't understand that either. The Noumu are supposed to be subordinate to my commands, and they let him go. But, that doesn't matter anymore." He then snaps his fingers.

From up above descends the white spider woman from earlier. Hanging upside down from a web on the ceiling, she flips down onto her feet and fingers of the left hand, before standing tall and removing her mask. Shigaraki then says, "These new Noumu were created using the same formula that made Spider-Man. It was supposed to be injected into a human being to grant them superhuman abilities far beyond that a Quirk alone can give… but, it didn't work as well."

From the look on Muscular's face, he's kind of confused. Kurogiri then continues. "Early test subjects died hours after the injection. So he used all kinds of filtered and animals to test it on and mitigate the effects; spiders were the only ones who lived from it." He then whips his hand and points all five fingers at her. "So we extracted their venom to be used, but they ended up failing as well. So we put them on display at Astro Corp. I have no idea how he was able to survive the venom, but the spider bit him and passed on the formula's essence into him, expressed in the form of spider abilities. Since something in his DNA resists the harmful effects, we've been using his blood to stabilize the venom."

He still doesn't get it. Sighing, Kurogiri says, "He's got magic blood."

"Oh!" Muscular then turns to the girl. "And, she's…"

"She's a Noumu created with the same formula, but due to circumstances, she wasn't altered to have the massive size the others have and doesn't need it. But, her body will collapse just as well. We need more of Spider-Man's DNA to further stabilize the formula, which won't happen now that he got away! And Ghost Spider would have made a great addition too…"

Muscular glances at the cute girl, spotting her eyes twitching. A thought then occurs to him. "Astro Corp… what's that?"

Shigaraki turns back in his seat. "That's not important. Just focus on the next job, recruiting. Tomorrow, you and Kurogiri will work with Giran to find more members."

"Wait, what the hell are you gonna do?"

"Nothing. I gotta go to school."

Back to the Plot…

Still, under the night sky within Cantoi, Inko lands atop a roof with a mighty thud. She places down both of the girls before laying her son down. The black mass on her body retreats inside of her pores, reverting the green mother to her human appearance.

Izuku raises his mask just enough to show his face. Understandably, he has a lot of questions. "Mom, what the hell is going on?! What kind of parasite do you-"

"He doesn't like to be called that. He's called a symbiote." Inko goes down to her knees holding a hand out to him. The black tendrils from inside of her extend out to attach to Izuku's suit. "Just hold still and let him do the work."

"Wait, who is-" He shivers when he feels it; the symbiote is entering his pores and stretching throughout his body. He then cringes as its essence pushes the broken and moved parts of his body back into place. The ooze then retreats into her body. "Whoa… it feels a little better now."

"What is going on?" asks Jirou as she goes to Izuku, checking his body for any damage. She darts eyes back and forth between Izuku and Inko, wondering what exactly is going on.

"Oh, nice to meet you, dearie." Inko turns to Jirou before making a bow. "I'm Izuku's mother, Inko Midoriya. And what just saved you all was my symbiote."

"What's a symbiote?" This comes from the purple-haired girl.

Momo, also taking a seat next to Izuku, says, "A symbiote is an organism that lives in partnership with another so they both benefit. How does that apply here?" She's trying to remain calm, but this is a situation she should be jumping on edge for. Aliens not only are confirmed to be real but have contacted Izuku. So many crazy things are happening around him.

" ** **Well,**** " the darkness forms over Inko, taking the form of the monster from before, " ** **we also call ourselves the Klyntar. We're an alien species from deep in the other recesses of the universe. We travel the stars from planet to planet attaching to lifeforms too weak to survive on their own, and live inside them in exchange for living safely in whatever atmosphere they possess.**** "

"Whoa…" The girls say this in unison.

Finally, breaking out of her stupor, Momo speaks up a storm. "What exactly is Klyntar like? How long have you been on Earth? Why are you in Izuku's mother? How come the world doesn't know you exist?"

Now the earphone jack girl speaks up. "Yaoyorozu, think about it; it's an alien. The government is always keeping quiet about stuff like that!"

"It's kind of like Tokoyami's Dark Shadow…" says Izuku as he thinks about the Symbiote. "It can enter any person's body and shape it to their will. That's how my body was fixed back into place…" A thought then reaches him. How long has it been in his mother? Is that why his spider-sense didn't react when it stretched to heal him? So many go-arounds for his senses are coming out of the woodwork.

" ** **That's none of your concern. Besides**** ," Inko reemerges from the ooze, turning to the girls, "you two need to return to being heroes. My little boy is coming home with me."

"Mom-"

"No, Izuku!" she says back, glaring at him so dark he stops in place. "You're coming home. I don't care how many recommendations you still need; you're going to get some rest. You also promised never to come home with blood on you."

Frozen at that, the green-haired spider sighs realizing he's been scaring her. He hasn't really been considering her feelings with his actions after all, almost dying trying to save the people around him from a muscular serial killer. "I'm sorry mom."

"It's okay. I'm not angry at you for doing the right thing. Put your mask on." She reforms the mask around her and stretches tendrils to fuse around Izuku. " ** **We're going home.**** "

"W-Wait, hold up!" Izuku puts a hand to his mask before turning his eyes to the girls as he's lifted in the air. "Momo, Jirou, thank you for saving me out there. I-"

"It's okay, Izuku," says the beautiful rich girl as she smiles to him. Her eyes sparkle as she talks to him. "You're my friend; of course I would risk my life for you. And I'd like to talk more, but right now your mother needs you. We can talk later."

"It's no problem too," speaks Jirou, a massive red tint burning across her face. "It's the least I can do for Spider-Man, and you…"

"But I am Spider-Man. Never forget that. I promise I'll make it up to you!" The monstrous mother then takes a mighty leap as he finishes his farewells. She watches as his smile fades away, and the hearing heroine's heart swoons once more.

"Midoriya…" she mutters as she watches him leave.

Momo turns over to her female friend. Now would be a good time. "Jirou… can we talk a bit about…" The purple-haired girl turns around to her more developed friend. "Can we talk about…that?"

"What?"

She looks aside rubbing her shoulders sheepishly. Her face grows a red tint to match her outfit. "Please don't make me say it…" She stands up, eyes still focused on anything else. She can't bear to look her in the eyes and say the truth.

"Is it…" Jirou catches herself in her throat. She can't say it either. The more she goes over it in her mind, the more she can't bear to say it. She has to say something. Anything!

Unfortunately, Jirou can't bring herself to mention it either. "We'll talk later. Don't wanna make Mirko have any other reason to make us work harder!" She then heads to the stairs leading up to the roof and climbs down from the roof.

Momo watches as Earphone Jack leaves, before following after down the steps. Sooner or later, she'll have to talk about their feelings for Izuku, and whether or not she truly feels that strongly about that boy.

It'd be a good time to get over her denial.

…

Inside an apartment home, Kouta can be seen walking down the hall. Why? He can hear someone crying calling out to him.

"Who's…" He continues to walk slowly to the master bedroom where it is indeed coming from. Opening the door just slightly so as not to cause noise, the boy happens upon a scene he never expected to see.

The entire room is ripped apart and torn by rage incarnate. Pillows are ripped to shreds with feathers having rained across the bed and room. The carpet has slash marks in the four claw scars. It's also present on the walls as well as on the glass window. There are also bumps in the walls like someone punched and kicked them.

In this chaos is the Black Cat, sitting on the floor with only a hand keeping her up. Her costume holds the same claw marks on her body as caused by her bloodstained gloves. He also hears a liquid dripping on something hard, as well as her harsh voice whimpering out of her throat.

"Aunt Shino…" he whispers.

Black Cat turns around to face the person at her door, her face showing tears and snot coming out of her orifices. ' _ _Kota!__ ' She turns away from him, removing her wig. ' _ _Don't look at me! Please leave me alone!__ '

Frightened by her voice, he steps outside closing the door. Once on the other side, the boy lays his back on the door. Seconds later, he hears the most pain-filled scream to ever fill a five-year-old's eardrums. "Aunt Shino…"

Musutafu…

Later that night, the black monstrosity that is Inko lands just on top of the apartment complex, her body landing with a heavy thud. With Izuku on her back held by tendrils, she climbs down to where their door is, and once on her feet, she reverts the Symbiote inside of herself. Izuku remains on her held by the remains of the Symbiote not inside of her.

She then opens the door and steps inside, her tendrils closing the door. The ooze places Izuku down on the couch. Finally free, the spider vigilante removes his mask while taking off the backpack the girls left him. "Phew… I'm so glad to be able to take this off."

His face finally free, his mother gets a full view of the damage left on him. The bruises left on her by Muscular are present, but aside from that and the blood on his face he's fine. Come to think of it, whenever he gets into big battles he always looks fine the next day. Well, with what the symbiote did to him earlier, hopefully, he heals from this just as fast.

"Mom," begins her son as he looks away with shame in his eyes, "I'm sorry to make you worry. I just-"

"It's fine…" she says, quickly interrupting him before he could begin. The green-haired mother takes a seat next to him as he corrects himself right up, cringing at the speed he does so. "At least you kept your promise and didn't come home covered in your blood…by the way, you should shower. Tomorrow is Monday."

"R-Right!" he stutters. He then checks inside his bag to find his civilian clothes inside, as well as his wallet. "Hopefully, a good night's sleep is all I need along with a shower."

"Then again, this power the symbiote gives me is pretty convenient," she says as she checks her hand, the essence of the symbiote moving inside of her.

Thinking about the symbiote he has to say something. "We should probably give him a name… or is it her?"

"Hmm…" Inko cups her chin thinking about a name. 'That's not a bad idea.'

Izuku looks down at his bag, no longer focused on what's in front of him. "With his help, I'd probably be able to defeat Muscular… Heck, with that power we'd be able to save a lot of people. A relationship where both organisms can benefit can work well!"

" ** **That's the thing though…**** " The woman turns her head as half her face is covered by the Symbiote. " ** **Our species isn't that noble anymore, and we're highly susceptible to being corrupted. Hell, I was freakin' abandoned in space and had to ride a meteor of that oscillite stuff to survive entry. I had to hide inside of that metal rock for the years I've been on this planet to live until they put me in containment. Unlike them, I don't want to keep jumping from body to body. I want to live with someone forever, and that was granted when you happened upon me.**** "

"…huh?" Izuku looks to the side of his eye sockets, before coming to an epiphany. "The oscillite! You were that black puddle that fell on me!" Thinking about it further, that would also explain that dream he had; that alien caused it.

" ** **And I've been inside of your body ever since, until the day your mother spoke to that All Might fella, and I moved to her body.**** "

"But why mom? And why stay with me?"

Inko closes her eyes while coming to her response. "He felt something that he never felt before when he was inside of your heart."

"What was that?"

She then opens her eyes to answer. " ** **Love.**** " Such an answer surprises the spider teen. " ** **We do not share this feeling called love, nor do we understand. Familial love, platonic love, romantic love, obsessive love… I wanted to understand this feeling in-depth, this wonderful feeling…**** "

The green-haired boy blinks looking at her. The symbiote got that from him. It wants to know love because of him. Though he's a little worried when it said obsessive, he understands that it wants to understand what it's like to be them. Maybe he could help the alien out. But, something else about when it said corrupted worries him; can the Symbiote – he needs a name for it – be corrupted by his good and bad traits? Is that why it wants to know about love?

Still, if it's capable of helping and healing others, he could ask the Symbiote to lend a helping hand to those in trouble. Like him. But, he'll have to see just how strong that healing power is.

"Are you going to take a bath?"

"Oh right!" Izuku gets up heading to the bathroom. "Tell Kuri welcome to the family!"

Inko watches as her son leaves to clean himself up. She places a finger to her lips thinking about that name. "Kuri… short for Klyntar…"

Tomorrow…

Out on his two feet walking to school, Izuku quickly heads inside of his high school building holding his backpack. Like usual, he is dressed in his school uniform with his traditional red sneakers, but unlike before he lacks the costume he'll switch out of. Mom is pretty insistent.

As he enters the school, he breathes in and out heavily. The damage he suffered has not gone away overnight; not even his fight with Trapezius left an injury that he had to deal with the day after, and even that burn from the fire disappeared overnight. That may be a great reason why his mother took his suit.

"Man, they're trashing him." The emerald protagonist hears this coming out of the mouth of someone by the locker. It's just a couple of his classmates looking on a tablet at a video. "Everyone's against Spider-Man now that the VA's got their spider army."

Izuku sighs and walks by, doing his best to ignore the next sentence. "Shame. I kind of like him, but if he's in league with those villains then that's gonna be awesome."

Once again it's another day. All he can do at this moment is push through because he still needs recommendations.

Outside of the school, a red SUV stops just in front of the gates. The side door opens from the right as someone steps out, the cyan-haired sophomore Tenko Shimura. His crimson eyes bat at the gates as he steps out. "Just another day…"

"Wait!" From the driver's seat, a man with slick black hair steps out. His khaki suit shines in the morning sun as he walks towards the teenager, holding out a collection of papers stapled together. "Did you think I wouldn't find this?"

"Did you go through my stuff?!" says the crimson-eyed teenager with disputed anger. He glares at the back of his test angrily as he storms in front of his old man. This is a major breach of trust.

"It's a father's job to pry in their child's life, especially when they hide stuff from them," he retorts with a ghastly scowl. He doesn't sound exactly glad. "How disappointing, Tenko."

"What's disappointing? It's 79, a passing score." Unlike before, his voice is now as tame as a domesticated parrot.

The paper lowers just slightly, showing the man's disappointed eyes. "So that's enough for you? Just scrape by with the bare minimum." He tosses the papers back into her car, which flutters in the air and lands right outside by the tire. "Your mother would be disappointed!"

"Well, she's not here!" In a swift motion, Shimura's face is swiftly pushed to the left. An imprint of a red mark forms on his face in a sear as the man draws his hand back, the back of it matching the indent. "D-Dad?"

"Don't you dare talk about her like that." Such disappointment in his voice can be expressed through the tone alone. Such bitterness. Such hatred. His old man then steps inside the car and drives away, leaving the boy off with the backhanded discipline on his face.

Tenko holds the imprint, glaring at the bumper of the car as it disappears from his sight.

…

Elsewhere on that Monday, out in a construction yard, one can hear screams of terror. Here one can find the two villains from late Sunday night on their hands and knees. The man with scythe hands cries out through groaned screams as his partner in crime with the magenta hair is getting beaten within an inch of his life by a group of men.

Their voices are barely drowned out by the sound of the wood chipper going off just next to them. The guy they were beating up is soon dragged across the ground and brought to the front of the machine.

"Please! Don't kill me!" he screams desperately as they lift him, aiming his head to the opening of the wood chipper.

"Hold it." The men stop just there. They each turn to two distinct men looming over them in the shadows. The person who spoke raises his left hand, clenching it into claws and causing a chinking noise to go off. "Now, are you going to tell us more about what we demand? Or do we need to fertilize this entire land?"

"Wait, wait!" The guy with scythes on his hands raises them as he speaks. He spits out blood to continue. "I know one of them! She was a girl from UA; I saw her at the Sports Festival!"

The partner in the dark leaps forward landing just in front of him, crouching onto all fours. An appendage sticks out sliding across his face. "What was her name?"

– Side Story –

That Sunday night, Izuku and Inko sit together eating dinner. As the spider picks up his noodles, he checks to see that the sauce the pasta is made of is of a certain sweetness. He looks at his mother, who is dining with great pleasure, and asks, "Why is there chocolate in this sauce?"

"It's a new recipe I'm trying," says the woman as she dines more. "Kuri likes it."

"But, it's the second time this month chocolate was being used for our meal."

" ** **Allow me to explain.**** " The symbiote rises on her face to speak. " ** **We Klyntar have certain delicacies we gravitate towards, all chemicals produced by the organisms we live with. My favorite is phenylethylamine.**** "

Izuku tilts his head to the left. While disturbed by seeing that thing pop up on her face on occasion, he would rather focus on the more immediate thing on his mind. "What does that have to do with chocolate?"

"It can be found in brains, food made of cocoa beans, and plants high in protein. Chocolate is the highest amount." This is from Inko.

He pounds his hand at the realization. "So, you went out and bought all this at the store?"

"Well…"

Flashback…

 _ _Inko walks down the sidewalk heading into town. "Alright. What will fill the palette today?"__

" _ ** _ **Hmm… how about salmon and-**_**_ _ _"__

" _ _Hey, lady!" She stops when she hears someone calling out to her. There she spots two teenagers dressed in fancy suits carrying items. "Hello there, ma'am! Could we interest you in something tasty and sweet?"__

" _ _Like what?"__

" _ _We got some chocolate for you," says the other one as he holds out a candy bar.__

 _ _She freezes up. "Chocolate?" Her eyes then narrow. "Did you say__ _ ** _ **chocolate**_**_ _ _?"__

" _ _Yes, ma'am." The first guy holds up two bars. "With or without nuts?"__

" _ ** _ **Chocolate?! CHOCOLATE!**_**_ _ _" The symbiote's essence sprouts from her pores around her and forms on her body. "__ _ ** _ **CHOCOLATE!**_**_ _ _"__

" _ _Run!" The two kids run off as fast as they could.__

" _ ** _ **CHOCOLATE!**_**_ _ _" And for some reason, Inko gives chase while continuously screaming chocolate.__

End Flashback…

"I bought it from some entrepreneurs. That's it." She resumes eating.

* * *

Kei: And with that, there goes the last chapter of the year for The Amazing Deku.

Author: I would like to personally thank each and every one of you for your patronage and thoughts that made this story what it is. Contrary to what you've seen in Emerald Lightning, I actually do take into account your critiques. Hell, if it weren't for Saint Danielle, this story would have never been this way.

Zirnitra: We'll be working on the other chapters for Emerald Lightning, Catching Love, Dekuverse, and a new one-shot before the year's over. TAD won't be updated until Jan 2019. You don't like it, bite me.

Julia: (sighs) See you all later. Oh, and the side story is our tribute to Stephen Hillenburg. We couldn't do a Stan Lee cameo yet as such a thing wasn't planned for another 5 chapters.

Yusei: Oh, by the way, the next two chapters will be about him getting his last two recommendations.


	22. Recommendations

_The Amazing Deku_

Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man or My Hero Academia.

Legend:

"I hope you like the music" speech

'Still, I love him so much' thoughts or quotes

' _Italic_ ' Mandalay/Black Cat's Quirk or All for One talking

" **CHOCOLATE!** " Symbiote/Kuri talking

Kei: This was a little difficult to rewrite.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 22:**_ _ **Adding More Recommendations**_

* * *

Izuku steps outside of class with a boorish look in his face. While walking he bumps into someone, and due to his spider-strength, the guy goes toppling over with his bag. "Oh! I'm sorry!"

"Yeesh, watch where you're going!" says Shimura as he sits up, noticing all the books around him. Izuku bends down a knee to gather his stuff.

"Sorry, Shimura," he says as he grabs his notes and textbooks. "I'm kind of distracted."

"How about a round of Tomura Games to make up for it?" asks the cyan-haired boy before throwing the last book in his bag.

"Can't. I'm busy after school this week." He zips his bag up and turns over to the gate. "See ya tomorrow, and sorry again."

The spider vigilante makes his way out of school grounds. Shimura watches as he leaves, pulling a hand from behind revealing a notebook. A menacing smile forms on his face. "Oh no. Thank you, Midoriya."

With Izuku, he takes a bus ride home this time, being unable to web swing like usual. He continues to travel until reaching home. There he spots two extra pairs of shoes inside by his mother's.

Recognizing one of the pairs, he smiles before throwing off his sneakers quickly to step into the living room. There he introduces himself. "Mom!"

"Oh, Izuku!" says the cheerful, and now leaner, mother. She can be seen with a circular tray in her right-hand placing cups of tea he assumes onto coasters. The recipients are two women.

The first is Mandalay wearing an outfit similar to the last one he saw her in. Her companion is a dark-skinned beauty sporting a confident smirk that outshines Mandalay's attractiveness. She has silver-white hair with similar fur on the rabbit ears stretching high over her head. She wears tight blue jeans that extend above her ankles with a sunny yellow shirt that only reaches her elbows. Her burgundy bra straps are visible and she wears a lunar belt buckle colored gold and blue.

The rabbit lady takes a sip of the tea she's given out of the All Might cup it's in and stares at the olive-haired cinnamon roll. Said cute boy freezes up when he realizes who she is. After her sip, she says, "Hello, Izuku Midoriya."

"Nice to see you again, Midoriya," says Mandalay as she glances at him from the corner of her eyes. She's not in a good mood.

"Uh…"

'Calm down,' he hears in his head. 'This is good news.' She then voices with her lips, "How are your recommendations?"

"Well," begins the spider vigilante, "I have only two: Kamui Woods and Best Jeanist."

"Then that's why I'm here," says the rabbit woman after putting down her cup. "I'm Rumi Usagiyama, aka Mirko the Rabbit Heroine."

He was right. "I saw the videos of you fighting Muscular, and what you did for Ingenium's brother and the rest of those people."

Izuku sighs. This is the part where she claims that he's with the VA. "And I was impressed."

… huh?

"I had to hound this one to find out the relationship between you two," Rumi points to the cat lady, causing Inko to narrow her eyes, "and learned you're doing this apprenticeship deal with my alma mater. And, I want to give my blessing."

"…eh?" he squeaks. This is completely unexpected. "You support me?"

"Well, why wouldn't I?" She gets up and approaches him, reaching over to grab his shirt. His head turns into a tomato when she lifts it, exposing the amazing pecs and abs his body developed from the spider bite. She stretches a hand under to poke at his muscles, making his body go erect.

"Besides, look at this body! I could use a sparring partner, and if you succeed," a hungry grin spreads, "I get to break you in!"

"He's 15!" says Mandalay with a scowl.

"I'll be 16 in summer!" Izuku replies, not understanding why he said that.

" _No, you don't get to make this worse!_ " That shuts him up.

"Oh, get your minds out of the gutter. I'm not superficial like Takeyama, and I'm not into younger men like you and Kayama." Her crimson eyes glare at Mandalay, almost challenging her.

"Ahem," Inko coughs into her fist to defuse this ticking time bomb. "If you don't mind, I'm sure Izuku has some homework he needs to finish before he has to go find someone to give him the okay."

"Of course." Mandalay stands up and goes to her boots throwing on the footwear. "I just came to let you know." She then turns to Izuku. "Could you accompany us on our way out, Midoriya?"

"Oh, sure," he says in agreement. As Mirko puts her shoes on, the two women step outside with the boy following. He closes the door behind them.

Almost immediately after doing that, Mandalay stretches her arms around Izuku as she dives for him. The tomato impression returns when she tightens her hold. "Mi-Miss Mandalay?!"

"Midoriya, I'm sorry," she cries, tears finally coming out of her eyes. "I'm so sorry!" She brings her head back to look him in the face, his uncomfortable state diminishing with her sullen expression. "I was on a trip to hell. I expected the plan to fail and to die taking him down with me, but Muscular was about to kill me and you saved me. You fought him and almost died for my sake…"

"It's okay-"

"No, it's not okay!" she says to him, wiping her tears aside. "I spent so long hunting him and came up short the moment he arrived… I feel so pathetic."

Izuku lowers his eyelids at her words. After having read that article, she's adding more clarity to her feelings about what happened to her and Kouta. She then says, "I'll have to make up for it someday."

The former Pussycat pats his shoulder and makes her leave, heading down the steps. Izuku watches her go and then turns his attention to the bunny girl left behind. This dark-skinned woman says, "Give me a call once you're in. I need someone tough to beat, and the earlobe intern I got lacks any meat on her bones." She then walks away.

Now free, Izuku sighs before turning to his door and opening it. There, his mother holds a glass to where the door was. She corrects herself and stands as if she did nothing wrong.

"So, how did it go?"

Elsewhere…

"Hello there, Katsuki Bakugo."

Inside of a hospital bedroom, Bakugo lays on his back in bed. His arms remain hoisted in the air as the doctor and his assistants gather inside. His doctor comes forth speaking, and in response, he says, "Thanks for finally showing up. What kind of surgery is gonna fix my fucking fingers?!"

The two nurses turn to the bug-eyed doctor, his mosquito nose unfurling as he walks towards the spiky-haired boy. "I have some bad news."

His brows narrow down as he squints. That is not how the saying goes. "Don't you mean good news AND bad news?"

A side glance later, he says, "Sure."

The nurse goes first. "Bakugo, your right hand and wrist have suffered far greater damage than your other one."

"So? That's what the surgery is for!" he shouts back, ever the defiant one.

"We managed to reattach your hands, but the right one was crushed to a point beyond what we're capable of healing. We need to replace it with a prosthetic." The despair hits his face with a green, metal bat.

…

Back with Izuku, he finishes writing down the last equation for his homework. "There." Finally done, he gets up stretching his arms up. His eyes spot the glowing orange light in the sky. "Oops, almost time for the night. If I leave now, I can meet up with that person and make it back in time to wake up for tomorrow."

He is referring to the person All Might recommended; as a recap, he got a call shortly before the stigma on Muscular began, and the Symbol of Peace relayed that two heroes could give him the recommendation he needs to finally enter the dual admission. Thankfully, with the lack of action all day, he's been able to recover fully from the bruises and injuries left on him from that A-Class villain.

Now he just needs to throw on his costume, which he can't seem to find. "Mom, where's my hero suit?"

"Hero suit?" she asks from the other side, obviously feigning ignorance.

Eyebrows lowering, Izuku sighs as he corrects himself: "Alright, where's my vigilante suit?"

"Oh!" That's fake; he doesn't remember her playing with him. She must have picked it up from Kuri. "I've yet to clean it."

At that, Izuku steps out of his room, shirtless and all, and approaches his mother in the kitchen. With perplexity in his voice, he asks, "Why not?"

"Well, I can't just throw it into the washer machine downstairs, come back, and pick it up," she says, wiping off the counter of her kitchen sink as she does. "Not only are you still keeping your identity a secret, but I also have to sew up the holes you made."

"… oh yeah."

"Of course!" She winks at him, saying, "Aside from handwashing, I also have to use lemon to soak the blood out."

While that's perfectly reasonable and something he can't argue against, the fact remains that he needs a suit to wear. The only other options are the first costume he got from Momo, which is torn apart from the burning building and Trapezius, and his homemade suit which is built from pieces he had collected including from his mom's room.

Izuku prepares to head for his bedroom until a black tendril shoots out from her hand and grabs his arm. He turns around at Kuri's essence. "Hm?"

" **I have an idea.** " The symbiote stretches from Inko into her son's body, seeping through his pores.

While within his dermis, the oozing alien spreads throughout, flowing along with his bloodstream until stretched completely along with him. The darkness seeps up through his pores and extends across his skin. Eventually, Izuku is completely wrapped in black just like before when his mother puts on the mask, with a white line going across where his eyes would be. They slide open to reveal the same eyes.

"Izuku?" Inko says, leaning in to touch her son's shoulder. It's honestly kind of spooky seeing her son look like this; is that what people see when Kuri dresses around her? No wonder those criminals that tried to kill Izuku last night were frightened of her.

"Hmm… can you change it to look like a suit?"

" **I guess I can do this,** " says Kuri through the boy as its skin changes texture to resemble the fabric of Izuku's vigilante suit. The chest changes to show the appearance of a lime green spider with legs going up to his shoulders and down stopping at where his boots would be. The lenses also change to become green. " **How's this?** "

"Thanks." He heads over to his bedroom window and opens it up. "I'll be going out now mom," he shouts back before leaping out into the world.

"Okay. Promise me you'll be safe," says his mother as he leaves, knowing her persistent son didn't listen.

Thinking about it, Inko realizes Izuku has made a bit of a change for the better. He's much more independent, he's happier, and without Katsuki bullying him behind her back he's able to live more freely. If he does, no. When he does become a hero, all that will do wonders. That spark inside of him will do great things.

Though as he leaves, Inko stops for a moment to go inside her son's bedroom. After opening the door and looking at the window, she sighs. "Please be okay, and stay the hero you are. Should you end up like your father…"

Her hands clench together with worry.

Back to action, Izuku as Spider-Man can be seen swinging through the night skies. Using a pole he slingshots himself into the sky before diving with zero fear or hesitation. He gives an exhilarated shout as he swings between traffic, going in between a truck and the trailer it's pulling with great ease. He spins in the air and fires a line in the air, using his momentum to flip up on top of a train.

'Wow! That was incredible!' Izuku looks at himself as the train takes him further. 'Kuri, this power you possess is amazing! All my abilities have greatly improved; I've never been able to jump or react that fast before.'

" **Just the power we can do,** " says Kuri in his mind.

He pulls his phone out and checks the schedule. "Alright, this should take me straight there," he says to himself before lying back on the metal roof. "Sir Nighteye Agency, here I come!"

…

Over at I-Island, a man can be found inside of a laboratory hard at work. Dressed in a lab coat, he stares at a computer screen with black bags under his eyes.

"I can't believe this kind of complicated formula was inside of here," he says as he continues his study of a green spider dissected on a table to his five o'clock. "It's supposed to be a formula for strengthening one's body to peak conditions, filtered with spider DNA… but the toxicity of this venom is far stronger than any of a regular spider's."

He turns to a case with mice inside, all of which are lying on their backs deceased. "It's too much for any creature to bear. It could kill any human injected within minutes… why is Spider-Man able to resist it?"

Getting up from his desk, he heads over to a beaker containing less than a liter of a teal liquid on that same table. He looks it over. "What is it about you that makes you so special?"

At that moment, the door flies open. "Papa!" In steps a bright and beautiful girl. Wearing a white shirt underneath a red vest as well as khaki pants over plaid socks and brown boots, she sports long blond hair and aqua eyes in addition to oval glasses that have a crimson frame.

Her sudden arrival causes the older man to lose his grip. The beaker falls hitting the floor. She throws her hands up to her mouth. "Oh, I'm sorry!" She goes to the table grabbing throwaway gloves to protect her hands before taking a knee to help pick up the tainted shards. "I didn't know you were still working."

"No, it's okay," he replies softly, sighing at what he's wrought. He bends down to assist in the cleanup.

Thinking it over, he has been working all night on this project. It isn't a wonder that he lost focus for a moment or that his fingers couldn't stay tight with her surprising arrival. He'll have to help All Might in some other way.

"I came because the board wanted to ask you about-Ah!" The girl suddenly yelps out releasing her hold on a shard she picked up.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's fine," she replies, going back to work picking up the shards.

Uh oh.

Back in Japan…

With Izuku, he comes before a very special agency. Staring up he reads the sign that says, "Sir Nghteye's Agency," and realizes he's in the right place.

Izuku checks his phone and reads the texts left from All Might regarding this hero. He does know a bit of him, as he knows plenty of facts for a lot of other heroes, especially in regards to All Might; Sir Nighteye used to be All Might's sidekick, having worked with him since his Japanese debut. After a bit of trial and tribulation, the two split apart and now he runs his own hero office with sidekicks Bubble Girl and Centipeder.

Thinking about it, it's probably no wonder All Might sounded nervous when giving him the okay to talk to him for a recommendation; depending on how they split, there could be bad blood between them. But, regardless of their history, he needs the okay from him.

The advice he received doesn't match what he knows of the hero. Everyone sees him as this serious businessman type of guy, the kind people label as a Japanese stereotype. Even he sees him like that. So learning that making him laugh is a great way to be accepted is just a shock to his expectations.

"Well, time to introduce myself." With a knock, he gets the attention of those inside the room.

"Enter!" The door opens up and in steps the arachnid vigilante. He looks up to see the person who opened it, a tall man in a suit with a centipede for a head.

"Uwah!" Izuku immediately geeks out at the appearance of this hero. "It's the pro hero Centipeder!"

"Spider-Man…" The insect hero turns to the hallway, pointing out to a door at the farthest end. "He's been expecting you. You'll find him behind that door."

"Thank you."

With that, Izuku walks down the soft blue and red carpet looking around. As he expected from Sir Nighteye, it's rather plain. How can such a person like humor so much? He'll probably find out as soon as he opens the door.

"WAHAHAHAHA! PLEASE STOP!" Of course, not even his spider-sense could have prepared him for the tickle hell he's witnessing with his eyes. Before him stands Sir Nighteye, staring at his other sidekick Bubble Girl. She's chained to a device behind her labeled 'Tickle Hell', which has devices that rapidly swipe a feathery rope up and down her sides tickling her so much her tears are coming out along with saliva.

Izuku's reaction is as expected. " **What the hell?!** "

"I know, right?"

The serious-looking businessman of a hero turns quickly, staring at the boy in black. A stare so intense he's never seen it in any of his enemies before. The machine turns off, allowing Bubble Girl to recover her breath slowly and come free.

"Come with me." Izuku follows after, tailing Sir Nighteye outside of the room into the hallway. He then leads him into a different room, one more akin to the office just like the last one. Except without the BDSM torture device.

"So, you're Spider-Man," says the hero staring at Izuku. Though once the boy has removed his mask, by having it slick back into the pores of his skin like his costume was living tissue.

The boy has scrunched his face in a way that accurately mocks and portrays a version of All Might's muscular face. Keeping it up, he says in a perfect comparison to the original's voice, "I am here!"

Silence. Sir Nighteye stares in silence at the spider's fake All Might impression. "How dare you mock his face?!"

"... eh?" The adult stretches his arms forward and grabs hold of Izuku's face, making a slight adjustment, much to his dismay.

"Toshinori doesn't have this wrinkle right here."

'That's all he's complaining about?' Izuku drops the face, before he nervously says, "H-Hello," waving at the person.

The adult looks aside with a sigh, before holding a hand to his face. "I can't believe his offer is extending to this person."

"What's wrong with me?" he asks with all honesty.

"That's not for you to know." The adult goes to his desk and sits behind it facing the spider boy.

As Izuku tries to conclude how else to impress him, his eyes scan around to get a good look at the room. It looks to be an office, filled with nothing but All Might's fantastic merchandise. Finding some common ground, Izuku starts to geek out.

There are bookshelves with volumes filled to the brink about All Might. On the wall is a poster featuring him, and not just any poster; they're limited edition tenth anniversary exclusive items that aren't for sale anywhere. He knows because he has only one of them.

There might be another way to impress him after all. "Now please, enlighten me. How would I approving you not be an abject failure?"

The least he can do is impress him with his knowledge. "Do you know about the Vinegar Suicide incident?"

Elsewhere…

"This is intriguing…"

Back with the Villain Alliance, a doctor can be seen standing over one of those turn seats. In it is the white spider from before lying face up, her arms bound by cuffs embedded into the chair. Her face exposed, the doctor examines her body.

"She was supposed to start breaking down, but her body is even healthier than before." Her brown round eyes look up at the man. "Still, it's only delaying the effects. Maybe weakening it… What exactly did she do to overcome the poison?"

" _How about letting her roam free?_ "

"Master?" The doc turns to the voice. "Letting her off on her own?"

" _Let her explore the city, and scoop out what is causing her to live further than she originally did._ "

Following his command, the doctor takes out a key and slowly unlocks the braces keeping her in place. Almost immediately, she springs to life jumping out of her chair. From her wrist she fires a web string to a table not far behind the doctor, snagging her mask, and pulls it up to her. She then performs the split landing on the chair, holding herself up with her toes.

Free, Ghost-Spider jumps up and web swings to the nearest exit. The doctor watches as she leaves, asking, "Is it a good idea to let her walk?"

"It is."

Back to Action…

Back in Sir Nighteye's office, he and Spider-Man sit face to face at a table. The dark-haired professional keeps a stoic look as he stares down Izuku.

"I'm impressed with your knowledge…" says Nighteye as he continues looking at him. "But, that still hasn't changed my opinion."

"Sir-"

"Don't interrupt," he says, interrupting Izuku in response. "What you gain from my approval is clear. But what about me? What about society?" Though he cannot see his face, he is clearly in the dark with his assumption. "What do we heroes gain by allowing you, a vigilante, to become a hero? Why should we give you a chance?"

"Well, I-"

"I'm not done." Spidey erects himself shutting up. "A true hero's presence benefits others without fail. All Might represents what a true hero is supposed to be; a hero is a single good person whose power instills fear into villains and whose humor grants hope to civilians. That is why everyone accepted him."

The adult then stands up from his seat, holding a black stamp. "If you wish for my recommendation, you must earn it. So, I am giving you three minutes to make me laugh and/or convince me you deserve to be a hero. If you can do that, then maybe I can accept you. ... You can talk now."

"You want me to make you laugh?"

Izuku sighs before looking away to think of what to do. "Sir Nighteye, I am not sure what I can do for humor. I mean, I already know I'm not funny. If anything, I can smile with confidence to make others not be afraid."

"Really?" Sir Nighteye narrows his eyes. "And how do you expect to do that when you can't even show your face?"

"... That's true..."

"How did you do that anyway?"

"Huh?"

"How did your mask come off on its own before?"

Sighing, Izuku responds as honestly as he could. "I have an… I have something inside of me that can wrap around me as clothes."

The pro keeps a good look at him, before blinking. "An alien symbiote, huh?"

That takes him by surprise. "Huh?"

"It seems you could convince another lifeform to live with you and your mother. But, you still have to convince me."

'Must be his Quirk.' Izuku scrunches his face while thinking of an idea of how to impress Sir Nighteye. From what he can tell he's not just All Might's former sidekick, but also one of his biggest fans.

"I wear a mask because of my face. I'm not exactly the picture of grace under fire visually, and no one can exactly be at ease if I save them neither will I have the upper hand if they can see my panicking face. The mask helps me get my emotions together in action."

Sir Nighteye cups his chin while thinking further on his words. "Really? Then let's see how you perform."

"Perform?" Sir Nighteye gets up from the chair and faces Izuku.

The adult takes out a stamp from his back pocket. He then steps away from his desk. "You have two minutes. In those two minutes, you will try and retrieve this stamp of approval from me. But, you must do so without losing your composure and without wearing a mask."

Well, that's harsh he feels. But, it makes sense to have such a restriction; by default, he's faster and stronger than him, so this handicap is probably all he can do. Maybe there's something he can see that he doesn't know about.

Sighing, Izuku makes a serious expression before getting up out of his seat and taking a knee. 'His Quirk allows him to see the future, so he'll know how I'll act no matter what I do. But...'

" **You just realized it, didn't you?** "

'Yes, I did.' A confident smirk forms on his face.

Seeing his grin, Sir Nighteye lifts an eyebrow out of pure amusement. "Oh? Seems you have a plan."

Izuku camouflages himself as he jumps back. "Just because I can't see you doesn't mean I haven't already seen your actions coming. Don't waste precious time."

At that, Sir Nighteye jumps in the air dodging an invisible hand reaching out for the man's stamp holding hand. Sadly, he misses his wrist just by a margin.

But then, to the hero's surprise, the black mass around Izuku's hand extends and wraps around his arm. It holds him in place before Izuku reaches down with his other hand. "I got it!"

The hero narrows his eyes, tossing the stamp in the air. His other hand reaches to grab hold of it, but then another event takes off; Izuku's lifted his body using Sir Nighteye's arm and shoulder as ballast, where his spine bends just enough for his left leg to reach out and touch the stamp. Thanks to his spider cling, it remains in contact. "Got it!"

And then they both fall.

Landing face-first on top of the grown man's chest, Izuku groans before pushing himself up off of the man. Sir Nighteye sits up while Izuku holds a hand out to him, sheepish in appearance. "Sorry about that!"

"Not bad," speaks Sir Nighteye before getting up on his own. He stares at the boy's face and then notes the stamp left in his hand. "Well, congratulations Spider-Man. You've earned my recommendation." At that, Izuku jumps up happily throwing a fist in the air. "But your humor still needs to be worked on. Do that, and I'll properly see you as a true hero."

"Understood, Sir Nighteye." Izuku stands up and gives a bow, before placing the stamp onto the table. He then dips and dives through the window to exit.

Our spider vigilante purchases a train ride home, once again receiving plenty of stares and pictures from the other patrons. After getting off, he swings for his apartment turning invisible. He eventually lands on his apartment roof and climbs in through the window. Ready for bed.

…

 _ _Ugh. This feels painful! What happened?__

 _ _Looking up, I see him standing above me. Muscular.__

 _"_ _ _Game start!" He lunges at me at high speed. And, I'm so slow. I can't jump away in time! I got to block!__

 _ _I do, but I still get knocked away. Why is he stronger? No… I'm just weaker.__

 _"_ _ _You're no fun." The man turns around and faces two others who have materialized before him in whatever void we're standing in.__

 _"_ _ _Spider-Man!" shouts two female voices in unison. Oh no, Momo and Jirou!__

 _"_ _ _Get out of here! You don't stand a chance against him!"__

 _"_ _ _I think I'll play with you two." He storms forth toward the teenage girls, forming muscles around his arms.__

 _"_ _ _NO!" I can't move. I can't stop him. I'm powerless…__

 _"_ _ _Yes, you are." Who's that?__

 _ _I turn around quickly to face the person who just spoke. And it's… Ochako? Ochako is bleeding from her chest, staring at me with dead eyes. "This is all your fault.__ _ ** _ALL. YOUR. FAULT._**_ _ _"__

…

"Guh!" Izuku immediately jumps up out of bed. He looks around at his surroundings, seeing that he's back in his room. Whatever that was, it was all a dream. He breathes a sigh of relief and lies back. When he does he ends up splashing onto something.

"Huh?" He checks back down turning to see that he's lying in perspiration again. "Why do bad dreams make me sweat a lot?" 'Kuri…' He looks up and down in his peripheral waiting for a response. Considering how much he likes his mom, he probably went back to her.

He stands up out of his bed and proceeds to clean up his sweaty mess, before lying in his coverless bed. Our emerald protagonist lies there, eyes closed as he tries to go to sleep. He picks up his phone lying on the table next to him. "2:12, and I can't sleep."

Getting up out of bed he digs into his school bag. "Well, might as well write in my hero notebook."

He continues to search through and finds nothing. "Wait, where's my book?" He dumps the bag looking further, only to receive nothing from his desperation.

"Oh. I must have dropped it back when I bumped into Shimura… Great." Sadly, that book was a collection With nothing left to take his mind off of things, he heads for the kitchen. There he finds to his surprise his mother watching a program on television. "Hi, mom."

"Oh, Izuku," says his mother out of concern. She notices his sweaty self and the bags starting to form under his eyes. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"Y-Yeah…" he replies, looking aside with shame. "I can't sleep, I keep sweating when I do, and no matter how much I lie there I can't seem to rest."

"Oh, honey." Inko gets up and walks to her son, taking his hand and leading him to the couch. "I forgot how much you've been through."

Together, the mother and son sit down next to one another while watching the night program. As they do, Inko holds onto him patting his head. Of course, he's ready to say, "Mom, you don't have to do that."

"I do. You're not a failure, Izuku," she tells him, holding her beloved son close. "I'm here for you."

The spider boy remains still held by his only family member left in his presence. As much as he wants to be alone, he wants to be here with her. More than likely, Kuri told her about his nightmares. No point trying to run when she wants to help.

"Thank you, mom."

Tomorrow…

The following day afterward, our green-haired vigilante can be seen heading into his high school. While stepping in through the gate, the boy's cell phone rings. He checks his device quickly, and checks to see a group text from Momo and Jirou.

It reads, "Hey, Izuku! I'm sorry I haven't been able to respond lately. I've been very busy at my internship." That's from Momo. Jirou's says, translated for the non-millennial, "Midoriya, please respond."

He texts back, "Thanks for checking up on me." He sees that they got it, and then comes to a certain thought. That leads to him texting, "I still want to make it up to you two for helping me. If there's anything you want from me…"

Thinking about it, Izuku probably should have worded that better. While attempting to correct that mistake, and flustering in the failure of what to properly write, Jirou makes her response.

"I wouldn't mind spending some time together if that's cool."

Reading it causes the hair on his skin to stand tall. "…eh?"

Momo makes her reply: "I would like that too. How about the weekend after our internship ends?"

"Sounds great!" Jirou adds.

Panicking, Izuku turns into a sloppy wet mess as he tries to formulate the right words to write down for them. There isn't much to contemplate when it comes to what they said; for his innocent, nerdy, irrational mind, he believes this is an invitation for a date.

No, no, no! That's impossible! There is no way these girls would want to go out on a date with him individually, especially considering how jealous Momo got when Mount Lady kissed him. Plus, Jirou only likes Spider-Man. She can't see him, Izuku Midoriya, as anything special. Depending on how he replies, they can take this the wrong way and look at him with disgust.

It's simple; all he has to do is not imply it's a date. He's hung out with Momo before…before he started feeling this way about her. Anything that doesn't state it's a date will be fine.

Though as he checks his phone, he realizes the humongous mistake he made; he typed in "Cool, it's a date then," and sent it. "GA-" He wants to snap his neck right now.

'Why did I write that?! Now they are gonna hate me! I'm such a scumbag!' Concluding his haiku thought, he gets a reply. Both of them say:

"Great! We'll give details later!"

* * *

End Chapter


	23. You Can Be A Hero

_The Amazing Deku_

Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man or My Hero Academia.

 **Kei: I have nothing.**

Legend:

"I hope you like the music" speech

'Still, I love him so much' thoughts or quotes

' _I'm going to kill him_ ' Mandalay/Black Cat's Quirk or All for One talking

" **CHOCOLATE!** " Symbiote/Kuri talking

* * *

 _ **Chapter 23: You Can Be a Hero**_

* * *

Inside of Uwabami's office, the Flame Hero Endeavor can be seen conversing with other heroes, including Mirko, Kamui Woods, and Uwabami conversing on their team-up.

With their sidekicks, Momo can be found with Jirou all alone up on the roof. The girl with spiky black hair wrapped in a ponytail sits in the lounge chair looking down at her legs. The girl with purple hair leans against the railing.

"So… you think we can talk about it?" asks the rich girl looking over at her less physically blessed friend.

"Of course…" Jirou looks to her class president, and shouts, "HE'S SPIDER-MAN!?"

"Please don't shout," Momo mutters.

Earphone Jack slaps her hands to her cheeks. "It's just so…" She takes a seat against the railing. "Wow… I wish I had known sooner…"

That's rather confusing. "Why? And, how long have you liked Izuku?"

"Well," Jirou shrugs, her face gaining blemishes, "you know how it's like; a girl sees a cool hero doing his best to save others, you feel something of a crush towards him. I mean, you can't help who you fall in love with."

She turns over to Momo. "I mean, you must know how it feels. You got the hots for him too."

The girl holds her hands up, covering her blushing face. "Is it that obvious?"

"Oh, come on," she says with her arms thrown out. They aim at her as she says, "Everyone in the class knows you have feelings for Midoriya. That jab Ashido made was there for a reason."

Now we as an audience take a good look at Momo, who like an exaggerated anime character, has her face match the red of her shield and outfit. "I-I-I-I-I-"

"You need a minute?"

Momo takes a seat as she calms down. After several deep breaths, and almost passing out from hyperventilation, the girl with the spiky ponytail turns to Jirou, who continues talking. "Look, it's not my place to tell you what to say. But if you really dislike him being with other girls then you should confess. And we all know that you have feelings for him, except for him; he's probably the type to not get it unless you say it to his face."

Taking a moment to absorb this info, Momo begins to drip out her thoughts: "I won't lie then. I never really noticed it until before the Sports Festival…" She places a hand on top of her heart. "I think I've been blocking it out of my heart all this time."

"Why?"

She lays back sticking her chest out, looking at the figurative thought bubble above her. "Izuku was there for me after USJ. He took time out of his days and stopped patrolling just so he can make sure I was okay, and we spend the entire time together." She smiles serenely at that. "From then on, I knew he was an important person I would never live without, a boy I met by chance who didn't care at all about my status."

A hand reaches up to her heart. "It's not that I don't have feelings for him. But we're training to be heroes. We can't afford any distractions; if I end up holding him back and he can't be what he wants, I could never forgive myself. I don't want him to feel anymore hurt than he already has."

The thin eyebrows Jirou owns narrow at those words. There is more to those words than she ever thought.

Momo rises from her seat. "Izuku is focusing on his dream right now. He only needs two more recommendations until he can join the Apprenticeship, and I don't have the right to distract him from it."

"So then, you're okay with me spending time alone with him after the internship?" The woman twitches at her friend's question. She can't say anything about it.

"No, but I don't have a right to tell you no." She walks away.

"Yaoyorozu!" Jirou practically jumps before her, and grabs hold of her hand to prevent her from leaving. She then stops herself, realizing something off. "Wait, someone's here."

"Here?" The earphone girl turns to the doorway. The door opens slightly ajar, revealing their intrepid eavesdropper.

"Hello."

"Kendo," says Momo as her internship partner steps inside. The girl brushes on her single ponytail waving to her rich friend.

"I'm sorry to jump in, but I couldn't help but overhear what you guys were talking about," she tells them, though with their eyes going a little wide she can tell they're afraid she might have heard something they didn't want her to. Kendo might as well make out what she wants to say. "So, can I say something?"

Momo looks aside at nothing. "It doesn't feel like something an outsider should say."

"Look," Kendo holds her hands up, "I know I don't have a right to barge in and tell you what I think, and I'm not going to bombard you with cliches. But," Kendo lowers her hands. "You said that he's a big part of your life, so there shouldn't be a reason why you would avoid him. I mean, you may be okay with it, but what about him?"

"Izuku…" The name echoes in her mind as she intakes Kendo's words. At first, she was about to state her disagreement, but that kind of makes sense. Can she?

"This Izuku Midoriya… does he like you?" Kendo's answer is a beat from both girls. "If you like him, don't you think you should get those feelings out so they don't get in the way and distract you?" Momo looks into Kendo's eyes as she takes in her advice.

"See? She's got a good point," Jirou adds. Sighing, Momo plops down in her seat, hanging her head while holding herself up on her knees with her elbows. Her purple-haired classmate then continues with, "I want you to have a chance at happiness, so don't worry about what other people say and ask him out."

Momo's eyes return to Jirou's, and for some reason, she feels there is more to her desire for her dating Izuku than she's letting on. Maybe she's just inexperienced in relationships, but a person would never normally be okay with this type of situation. "What about you?"

"I'm…" She glances over at Kendo, knowing she'll have to choose her words carefully. "I'm just a fan-girl compared to you. You've known him longer."

"Jirou, I insist that you-" The two then go on back and forth, standing before each other now for their competition of politeness.

Kendo shakes her head sighing. There is only one way to stop this. "Why don't you both date him?"

Itsuka Kendo's advice stops the two warring women. Turning to the battle fist intern, they take in what she said in shock. Jirou gains a light blush while Momo's face turns entirely apple. Why wouldn't they?

"Are… are you saying we should share him?!" Momo asks, her pure voice obstructing the consternation in her voice. Jirou, however, is not as disturbed visibly. She looks whimsical in thought.

"What? No," she replies, her facing turning red. "I'm just suggesting-"

Before they could go further on it, Kendo and Momo check their phones when they vibrate. On the screen is a group text from Uwabami. "Break's over. Endeavor and his sidekicks have arrived."

"We'll discuss this later tomorrow," says Momo to Jirou.

"Right."

Back to the Present…

"This month has gotten a lot of rain…" Izuku says to himself. "I thought April showers brought May flowers." As he comes through this thought, he looks back at the sudden downpour outside that took off shortly after receiving the texts from the girls. Much as he would like to think about that, he can't at the moment without turning into a blushing mess.

" ** **It's an odd expression, now that I think about it**** **,** " says Kuri inside of his head.

"Can you please not do that?"

"Do what?" Izuku suddenly turns around in shock to see who spoke to him just now. Turns out, it's just Hitomi.

" ** **Play it off!**** "

'Okay, okay!' "Just… thinking out loud." His retort is very quick.

One brow lowers while the other rises on her face. "You were just thinking to yourself not to do that?" asks the girl suspiciously. She then watches as he shifts his eyes to the side and nods to her, causing the teenage girl to sigh. "Midoriya, you're an enigma sometimes. I can't believe Kage-sensei is offering that prize to you."

"Prize?"

"Nevermind." She quickly scurries off, before turning down the corner.

Believing her to be gone, our emerald protagonist sighs relief. Until… "Midoriya!"

"Yes?!" he suddenly yelps.

"Are you coming to the club later?"

At that, he pauses for a click. It isn't fair to keep going solely to steal ingredients for his web fluids. It's rather dishonest of him now that he has a chance of being a hero. But, when he remembers why he decided on gaining interest in pursuing the scientific field, the emerald vigilante comes to an answer.

"I'll be there."

"And you won't be there earlier than us?"

"Not this time," he replies.

"Good!" The blue-haired girl then makes her way off. Hearing her footsteps going off, Izuku breathes a sigh of relief, glad that he doesn't have to worry about her coming back to surprise him.

" ** **Your adrenaline levels are finally going down. Is it normal that they get so high?**** "

"It's fine, Kuri," he replies, moving on to his next class. His senses trip up, and he stops near a corner. This time, he keeps himself from bumping into Tenko Shimura.

As Kuri gives a ' **You're welcome,** ' Izuku waves to his senpai. "Shimura."

"Oh, Deku," he says, smiling when he sees the slight bend in his eyes. The cyan-haired guy then digs into his backpack, which is a satchel and pulls out a familiar notebook. "I've been meaning to give this back to you."

The vigilante's eyes shoot open at what he sees, no motion made in response to the Deku comment. He's pretty used to it by now. "My book!" Izuku takes back his notebook of hero stats with a sigh of relief. "Oh good. I thought I had lost it; I was just about to rewrite a new book."

"Yeah, you got a lot of stuff in there," Shimura states.

Izuku raises his head to the taller gent, surprised by his response. Though he shouldn't; it would make perfect sense if he decided to check his work. Human curiosity is human curiosity. That is why his next move is to quickly skim over his notebook.

And sigh in relief when he finds that none of his spider-power notes were scripted into it. He doesn't need any more people finding out he's Spider-Man because of his mistakes.

"Well, thanks for bringing this to me, Shimura. Yatsu was wrong about you."

A lower in his eyebrows can be seen on the cyan senpai. "What was what she said about me?"

"Oh… just that I should stay away from you."

"Heh. Okay, then," says the older student before pointing at the book. "I also noticed you got stats on everyone's Quirk in class. Except me."

"I've never seen your Quirk before," is his honest reply.

"Oh yeah, you haven't. Well, I guess you'll keep it to yourself." Shimura chuckles while flexing his hand. He takes off his glove and grabs an apple hidden inside of his coat pocket. He then clenches it with both hands, causing the item to tear apart and fall into thousands of tiny pieces.

That's impressive. "Whoa!" Izuku immediately starts processing thoughts on how his Quirk works. But before he could voice it, he checks his watch. "Oh, boy. I have to go." He runs off heading for the front door. "I'll be sure to record that for you!"

"Sure thing…" he says, his crimson eyes narrowing as he watches him. "Sure thing…"

At Home…

Izuku opens the door and steps inside his home. After getting caught in the rain, and getting a date with two of his friends, all he wants to do now is take a shower and wash off the water on him with more water. While trying to understand the contradiction of that, he looks ahead to see no one else is around.

He turns to where the bathroom is and gives it a knock. "Izuku, is that you?"

"Yes mom," he tells her. He then goes to his room.

Though as he reaches his solitary retreat and opens the door, he comes before an interesting guest. "You're finally back."

"GAH!" He quickly slams the door shut and steps back. His perspiration amasses around his face looking at the door. He then opens it again and looks at the person in front of him.

"Are you going to freak out again, or can we get to the point Spider-Man?" Cue slamming door. "Guess it's A."

Outside, Izuku has his back against the door. Kuri regulates his breathing as he is on the verge of hyperventilation. 'Who is this person?! Why does he know I'm Spider-Man?! And why didn't I sense him?!'

" ** **Your Spider-Sense isn't reacting, so he's not a threat.**** "

'Then who is he?!'

Inko comes out from the bathroom as he mentally stresses. He quickly turns to her and says, "Mom, there's a weirdo in my room."

"Oh, he's a hero from UA High for your apprenticeship," she says, quickly shutting the door.

"A hero from UA?" There's a knock on the other end. Sighing he opens the door to come face to face with his guest. And examine him.

He is a tall, adult man with messy black hair. Uncombed, long, messy, black hair. He has a poorly grown mustache, a pale expression, and tired black eyes. With his attire being just a v-neck long-sleeved black shirt with baggy pants, he looks as if he just got out of bed, much less a hero; at least Mandalay dressed up. Also, there's a scar underneath his right eye.

"It took you 20 seconds to calm down. You're going to have to do better than that," he says to our emerald protagonist.

' ** **This guy is something else.**** '

"Um… how did you get in the apartment?"

"Your mother let me in, obviously," he replies, as he checks over the wet teenager.

"And you've been sleeping in my bed since?"

"No. I was sleeping in my sleeping bag," he points to the yellow bag laid on Izuku's bed.

'On my bed?' Izuku looks to the side going into deep thought. "But how long were you in here? Why didn't he wait until after school? Oh, wait, if he's in the hero course, then he probably doesn't have much to do since Momo and the others are on their internship. But which hero is he? I'd remember a hero who looked like him."

"I can hear your mumbling," Aizawa says, interrupting Izuku's trademark murmuring. He stops a bit before taking a seat on his computer desk chair. Glaring at him, Izuku is prompted to sit on his bed. "So, Izuku Midoriya, All Might's recommendation for the dual admission apprenticeship; after your latest call in, there are now four pro heroes who support you becoming a hero: Rumi Usagiyama, Robin Mieru, Shinji Nishiya, and Tsunagu Hakamata."

Hearing that puts a smile on his face. As much as he put his trust in them, they followed through. These heroes believe in him.

"I assume you're going to find your fifth recommendation today," says the tired hero.

"I was spending time with some friends and lost track of time. I figured I could go looking another time." He then recalls the second person All Might mentioned to him. "I have one person in mind for that."

"That won't be necessary." The man turns to Izuku with a glare. "I have a way to save time for both of us."

That puts another smile on his face. "You do? Well, mister…" He scrambles in his mind.

"Shota Aizawa."

With his name in mind, he's still drawing a blank. '… Seriously, why can't I pinpoint which hero he is?' Oh well. "What's this?"

"Just a series of nine questions to determine to keep this going or cut your trial short." He then takes out a bottle of eye drops.

"C-Cut my trial short?!"

"Of course if I do," he drips the liquid on his eyes, "then your Dual Admission process will end before it begins, and you'll be back to being a vigilante the police will eventually have to go after."

Our emerald protagonist freezes up as he finishes, his now red eyes glaring at him as his hair rises. Is he powering up? "If that happens, I hope you understand you'll have to stop if you do fail; we heroes aren't obligated to stopping vigilantes, but we can't just ignore you if we see you with your mask on."

"Y-Y-Yes…" he says submissively. "But, why kick me out if I fail a couple of questions? I mean, wouldn't that be unfair with everything I've gone through?"

Those crimson orbs continue to focus on him. "That doesn't matter." He gets up from his seat. "To be a hero means overcoming obstacles, facing dangerous situations without showing fear, never giving up, and restoring order without failure or regret. If you expect to be a hero of our credentials, you have to follow the motto our school has put forth," he takes out a pair of orange goggles from behind him, "to Plus Ultra."

Seeing those goggles, Izuku gasps. It finally hits him who this person is. "You… you're Eraserhead!" He then realizes why he didn't notice him at first; he's such an underground hero who avoids the public so much he barely recognized him.

"So, let's begin," says the erasing hero before digging into his banana sleeping bag. Aizawa takes out a clipboard from his bag and checks the first question. "When did your Quirk start to manifest?"

"Oh… uh, I guess…" If he works at the same school as All Might, he'll probably fact check with him. "My powers started to kick in last year."

He jots down the answer. ' **Aren't you going to tell him what exactly caused it?** '

'No point. I want to know more about the spider, and I let All Might take it.'

"Next question," continues Aizawa, "why isn't your Quirk registered?"

It's another personal question. Are they all going to be like that? "Well, since I was a late bloomer, I was so busy discovering myself that I put it off. And since I became a vigilante I figured I'd keep it labeled Quirkless, otherwise I'd be easily picked up."

"So, you were just lazy…" After his snark, the adult checks his clipboard. "When did you first become a vigilante?"

"It…it happened when I was on my way to UA. I was going to take the Entrance Exams, and there was a villain attack. It destroyed the bridge, so I stuck back to save a bus from falling. I then left to change myself." He gains an apologetic face. "By the time I got to UA, registration was over and I couldn't continue."

"And why did you only try for UA?"

"Three reasons." He holds up a finger. "All the other hero schools were too far, and it would cost more to travel than going to UA daily." He adds a finger. "I wanted to go to the same school All Might do, and show that now that I had power, I can accept the responsibility of being a hero." A third finger lifts. "To keep a promise to a friend of mine."

"A promise…" Aizawa writes down what he hears, or at least an abridged version of it. "Four questions down… who else knows that you're Spider-Man?"

At that, Izuku smiles. It's out of embarrassment though; there's a list. "As far as I'm aware of: aside from you and the teachers at UA probably: mom, Momo, Kac-Katsuki, Jirou, Hatsume, Mandalay, Mirko, Sir Nighteye, and Hatsume's father."

Aizawa writes down a number. "That's far too big a number…" He then checks down to the next number. "Have you ever killed someone?"

The boy flinches at that. It's not a question he expected to be asked. He even asks him in such a calm way too. Knowing what he has to do, he answers truthfully. "I've never killed anyone."

"Have you ever been tempted to kill someone, or leave someone to die, because they deserve it?"

Izuku makes another beat. As much as he despises Akaigan and Muscular, and from what they've done to the people he cares about he does, he has never truly considered it. "No."

"Hmm…" He reads the next question, returning his eyes to Izuku. He then notes that his eyes have gone back to normal, along with his hair. When did they do that? He has been too focused on answering to notice, so most likely before question 8.

"Do you regret ever helping anyone you did?"

"N-" He stops at that, having remembered his rescue of Muscular. Despite how that ended up, "No."

"I see…" Aizawa checks his sheet. "So let's get to the final question." Izuku tenses up where he sits; the whole time sweat has been pouring down his face. But now, it's even more profuse than usual.

"Why do you want to become a hero?"

That's a powerful one. He kind of expects it, with all of the questions just being about him, and now he's finally stopped beating around the bush. "The hero system is saturated by people who are far stronger, skilled, and famous than you. Nothing will change with your inclusion after all. Sir Nighteye questioned what benefit you would have to the world, but why do you personally wish to be a hero? Why do you go through all of this trouble?"

Izuku dips his head down staring at his feet. There is nothing to do, except tell him about what happened to his first real friend. "It was late last year. I had just made a new friend, and we promised each other that we would make it into UA High and accomplish our dreams.

"But while I was getting supplies, there was a robbery in progress." He closes his eyes, squeezing them as his anxiety returns. All those dreams he's been having have been returning to his mind. He keeps hearing her voice say those words.

"I stopped the robbery, but I let him getaway. I wanted to do the right thing, and I believed that if I chased him I would be a criminal. I also believed that a hero would stop him, that a hero would take care of him. I'm just a child after all."

He holds his face, feeling moisture wet his fingers. "Because I let him go, he killed her. If I had stopped him then, really stopped him, she would still be alive!"

The boy wipes his face and sits up, sniffing as he recomposes himself. Aizawa remains stoic, before saying, "You feel responsible for what happened."

"I am responsible. It's my fault!" he almost shouts this. "I keep replaying that moment in my head, why I did it. Why I let him go." He takes in a deep breath. "Everyone I know goes with this notion that we can leave everything to heroes. Even I went with that thought… I believed that as long as heroes exist, I wouldn't need to take action… But even if she wasn't the victim, he could have killed anyone else."

Izuku looks at his hands. "I was told that I couldn't be a hero without power, and even with it people around me still get hurt. I don't want to deal with the regret of what I could have done, and I want to do what I can when I can. If heroes can risk their lives for the sake of others, I should do no less, so no one else ends up like Uraraka."

Aizawa narrows his eyes at him. He then finishes writing, before standing. "That concludes this interview."

Izuku comes out of his depression just enough to look to the scruffy teacher. "So, that's it?"

"Just a couple of things you need to understand," says the hero as he pulls his sleeping bag away. "I had looked into you beforehand and knew of your reasons for being a vigilante; Bakugo isn't very subtle."

Izuku remains static. "Had your full intent been based on revenge I would have stopped you right here and now. But, that's something I don't hear too often from heroes, being responsible for their actions. Considering your big inspiration I was afraid you'd pick up on his more reckless traits." He then zooms his eyes across the room, before turning to the door. "Well, I'm leaving."

"What about my assessment?"

"Oh, you're in," he replies, surprising the poor boy.

"I'm… in?"

"You need five recommendations for the apprenticeship, not including the person who offered it to you, and you have five now."

"But wait," Izuku holds a hand out. "You mentioned those four, who I guess are Kamui Woods, Best Jeanist, Mirko, and Sir Nighteye. But, that's only four. Who is the-" It then hits him.

"That's right." The scruffy hero loses his intimidating look to give a brief, smug smirk. "After the summer break, you will be joining Classes 1-A and 1-B for a short period. In the meantime, All Might will be looking after you. And try to wear a costume that doesn't make people realize you're Spider-Man."

Izuku erects his body before bowing to him. "Yes, sir!"

"Oh, and one more thing." He raises his head to stare up at Aizawa. "Welcome to the Dual Admission program."

The erasing hero then exits Izuku's bedroom. Our protagonist drops down onto his bed face up after quickly throwing off some of his wet clothes, leaving him in his All Might boxers and socks. All of that heated him a bit. "I'm in… I am finally going to be a hero. YES!"

On the other side of the door, the teacher sneaks a grin, before turning his eyes to Inko, who has not once left the area. Giving a mother's worrying frown, she says, "You know, Izuku told me how he became a vigilante… but not why. I had no idea he felt that strongly over her death."

Aizawa examines her changing posture. "Has he been experiencing anxiety?"

"Anxiety?"

"Increased heart rate, trouble sleeping, problems concentrating, sweating, trembling, stuff like that."

Taking a minute to think about it, she nods. "With everything that's been happening to him, he probably feels this way. Losing a close friend, having no one to talk to about it, avoiding talking about it, plus the stress of constant battles can do a number on a child's heart. Try sitting him down and having a talk with him. Maybe have him see a therapist."

"I see…" Inko smiles looking at him. "This must be why you came, why you became his fifth recommendation; you wanted him to stop fighting and take care of his issues."

"… nope." There's a beat. "I just wanted to get the recommendations over with so I can focus on what comes next. I got twenty kids coming back from an internship week after all."

He then makes a bow and exits to the front door, taking out boots left in his sleeping bag. 'Hope she bought that.'

Hosu…

"Come on, let's get a move on!" says Endeavor to a group of other heroes.

The flame hero can be seen in Hosu walking down the sidewalk. With Endeavor are several other heroes, including Uwabami and Mirko as well as their sidekicks and interns.

"You think you can be a little more aggressive?" retorts Mirko with the utmost sarcasm.

"Don't try me, Sailor Moon," he barks. "Muscular was first spotted here, so this city is a viable hangout for him. The info given to us from Black Cat hasn't been incorrect since."

"Yeah…" Uwabami says with concern. "She's dedicated to hunting him. No wonder she quit."

Behind her, the interns can be seen walking after. Jirou turns to Momo asking, "You think it's right to have us all go after him?"

"We're only here as backups," she replies.

"It should be fine," speaks a third person behind them. Turning back to him, Todoroki says to the girls, "We're only seeking out clues to his whereabouts. There is no reason to seek out a fight just yet, considering this is our last day…"

"I hope so."

As the group continues, up above on rooftops there can be seen two people watching them. One is Tomura Shigaraki in costume, while the other is a slightly more intimidating person.

"Endeavor," says the latter person. His words come across with intense hatred and spite.

"Now now, calm yourself. You need to separate them first." He hands over a notebook to the boy. "Use these notes to come up with a counter. You should find something interesting about the number two hero inside there."

"That should be entertaining, to think you would have any type of knowledge of how his Quirk is performed." The man takes the book and opens it to have a look at it. "Though I must admit, these are pretty good."

"I know, right?"

"You want me to join your little club to work off our ideals, but you're going this far for just simple recruitment."

"That's because I believe in you. And I know you have what it takes to stain your name across history. All you need to do is prove that you can. And what better way than to kill a famous hero?"

"Don't misunderstand." His life-stealing eyes turn to Shigaraki. "All of this is for a better world."

* * *

Kei: Robin Mieru – that is the name we gave Sir Nighteye. Mieru means to see, and Robin is because he was the Robin to All Might's Batman.


	24. extremes meet

_The Amazing Deku_

Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man or My Hero Academia.

Legend:

"I hope you like the music" speech

'Still, I love him so much' thoughts or quotes

' _I'm going to kill him_ ' Mandalay/Black Cat's Quirk or All for One talking

" **CHOCOLATE!** " Symbiote/Kuri talking

Lightz: For fans of the Platinum Adventure and my other Pokemon Adventure stories, I have a poll up. The title comes from a song in Kamen Rider Agito.

 _ **Chapter 24: extremes meet**_

* * *

"Katsuki, you have a visitor."

"Tell 'em to fucking leave!" Ignoring him, his nurse opens the door for his guest, which ends up being Izuku. "Goddammit!"

"Language!" The nurse brings in a tray of food and places it on top of the holder on his bed. "Here's your dinner. If you need me, just buzz. Or, your friend could." She then waves as she leaves them be.

Izuku takes a seat next to the bed, already in the realization of the awkwardness that their situation will bring upon them. With a weak smile, he says, "Hey, Kacchan. How's the recovery going?"

He raises his stub of an arm. "How do you think?!"

That puts a frown on his face. "I'm sorry. I-"

"Save it." Bakugo lies back, eyes turning to the blank screen above.

"Well…" Our emerald protagonist starts to think of what to do, what to say. "What did they say about your hand?"

After a lengthy pause, Bakugo says, "Tomorrow, some guy who works on prosthetics for injured heroes can replace my hand with a robotic replica."

"Oh, so like Full-Metal Alchemist?" His scarlet eyes glare at the green vigilante. Er, former vigilante now. Seeing the intense glare, Izuku shrinks in his position before saying, "I'm sorry-"

"Turn on the tv."

Compliant to make up for trying to lighten the mood, Izuku grabs the remote on Bakugo's desk and turns the television on to the local news. The green one looks aside as he tries to think about what to change in this situation.

The weather reports on the news before words break the silence outside the screen. "Deku," is all that comes out at the moment.

"Yes?"

"Did you run into Gigan?"

The sudden question takes Izuku by surprise. Those depressing thoughts brought upon by that rock man's meteor drop back into his life could very well be the most unpleasant moment of his teenage life. And how did he know that? "Did Momo tell you?"

"No, Santa Claus- Of course, your fucking girlfriend told me!" he shouts, his obvious hate yells getting Izuku to blush at that joke.

But before any fragment of their conversation could continue, there on television a familiar silver-haired fox lady appears. 'Oh, not her…' Sighing, Izuku prepares to change it, until he gets a good look at a video behind her. On-screen, he spots All Might in the middle of downtown Cantoi. "All Might?"

"Hm?" Bakugo looks up at the screen, where he and Izuku see the Symbol of Peace facing against someone wearing a collection of hands all over his body. "Wait…" He then notes the Noumu on the scene. "That's the putz that was at USJ!"

"Eh?" Izuku gets up and leaves for the door immediately.

Earlier…

"Remember to keep a lookout."

The hero team comprised of Endeavor's agency, Uwabami's, and Mirko's continues to patrol the streets of Cantoi. The rabbit heroine takes to the skies, hopping onto a building to gain the high ground. Uwabami is dressed in a trench coat looking around while in the shadows. Endeavor stands out in the open with his crew.

"Take to the side. Shoto, you're with me." He turns to his son as he completes his orders.

"… sure," he responds with a cold tone. The father and son duo continue to walk.

Up in a nearby building, Shigaraki watches the two with studious intent. He raises his wrist and speaks into a band attached to him, "Separate them."

Up above, dark mist forms overtop the heroes in hiding. Every one of them has an arm-stretching out for them. While in midair, Mirko flips forward in the air dodging the attack aimed at her. She lands atop the next building and spots a Noumu with hairy spider legs landing right next to her.

"That's new…"

At this point, Endeavor can hear rapid noises of destruction around him. He places a hand on his ear, shouting, "What's going on? Hey!"

His response? "Nomu!" And the transmission is cut after that.

Swearing, Endeavor turns off his communicator. "Those freaks again… keep your eyes open, Shoto!"

Todoroki nods, giving a wordless acknowledgment to him. He then looks up, in time to see a black mist open up above them. From it drops down another Spider Nomu. "Look up!"

The flame hero turns skyward as his son shouts, his spawn releasing a pillar of ice upward. The monster ends up puncturing itself as a result, falling slowly until it's ripped in half. A stream of flames then fires up, blasting the top half and evaporating the tower in seconds. Its body drops down in a nasty splash.

Endeavor glares down at the monstrous spider's charred melted remains. "These things are getting more annoying by the minute."

Todoroki looks around at the corpse, before back where it attacked from. It's the same mist thing that came from that person back in USJ. "It's like they knew we were coming."

"It doesn't matter if they did." Endeavor looks over when he hears a slight noise. Up above the hero spots him, something who many can consider calling the angel of death. He wears an assortment of military gear including black pants, a sleeveless vest, and wrists protectors with spikes on his boots, knee pads, and elbows. He has a blood scarf flowing in the air from around his neck, and a similar headband. He wears a rag around his face, and included are an array of blades strapped to his person.

"ENDEAVOR!" The flame hero jumps back as he approaches, watching the masked villain land just in front of him. His beard blows in the wind as the flame intensifies. "I've been waiting for this… for a chance to take down the biggest faker of all!"

As his blazing eyes narrow, Endeavor glares at him. He then tightens his gloves into a fist, asking, "Who the hell are you?"

"You may call me Stain, the Hero Killer." The villain draws several shurikens from his coat. "I am here to bring forth a better world."

"Okay." Without hesitation, the flame hero throws a punch at Stain, releasing a stream of fire. After throwing a machete up in the air, the masked villain jumps above the flames, flipping in the air backward as he does so.

Tracking his movements, Endeavor stretches his left hand up and shoots streams of fire from his fingers. These bullet sized burn webs shoot and pierce into the wall. Unfortunately, they miss their target, as Stain has landed on the machete he threw earlier.

It's a disturbing thought to think about, if only because he did it so easily. There is no way he could have done that without expecting him to follow up. "He landed on the knife he threw… he knew what I was up to…"

Stain raises his hand and throws the shuriken he pulled out earlier. They fly in a spinning fury towards Endeavor, who steps to his left avoiding them. The shuriken flies out into the main street and impales into the concrete.

"Do you really think you stand a chance against me?!" shouts Endeavor as he shoots another blast of flame. This time, the stream is slightly smaller.

Stain jumps upward, dodging the fire. As if in a combo, a wall of ice rises in front of him. He jabs his foot into the wall, using the blades in his boot to keep him elevated. The villain then uses his spiked boots to scale the wall, noting his ascent lessening as the wall is melting from the prevalent heat.

Up above, he stares down to spot Todoroki has summoned the ice. 'Ice… that's his son, who uses ice but not fire despite having both…' He jumps again avoiding the blast of fire from the old man and lands behind the ice.

On the other side, Todoroki sighs as he stares ahead. The hellfire of his father has easily melted the ice he made, including on his hero costume. Endeavor says, "I told you to stay back!"

"Be glad I helped when I did!" barks his son.

"Do not argue with me!"

"Trouble in paradise?" The remaining ice shatters apart, courtesy of Stain and his blade. He rushes through the steam produced by the heat and cold combination and moves towards Todoroki.

"I have you now!" Endeavor shoots another ten blasts from his fingers, only one of which grazing his right cheek and igniting his bandanna. But instead of moving in for the kill, he moves for Todoroki. "Shoto!"

Gritting his teeth, Todoroki sends a trail of ice directly at the hero killer using his foot. He easily steps aside and moves in for his right, drawing his damaged edge sword for the ready. He passes by Todoroki, coming to a crouched slide. Something falls next to him, and Todoroki screams in pain. "Next time, don't overuse your Quirk. Didn't daddy tell you that?"

"SHOTO!" screams the father, a noise drowned out by his son's pain.

Shigaraki, having watched the scene from above a building, records Stain's actions. "What is it with people losing their arms?"

Enraged, Endeavor raises his hands together to form a ball of fire. "I'll kill you!"

"You first." Stain jumps up in the air dodging the massive fireball, which explodes in contact with a mailbox. The hero killer takes out a grenade shaped ball and throws it at him, which connects with another fireball. A white substance explodes from it, extinguishing the flames.

Seeing it, Endeavor narrows his eyes while quickly studying the foam left behind. 'Foam… the same kind used in fire extinguishers…'

Stain makes a landing and runs alongside the walls. Endeavor gives pursuit and stomps on the horizontal surface, igniting the soles of his boots to melt into the wall. "You're not getting away!"

Todoroki, holding where his right arm was severed, slowly raises his head to stare at Stain. His eyes then turn to his father. For that moment, everything starts to disappear. Just like when he lost to Bakugo, he let his hatred and trauma hinder his actions.

Back to action, Stain looks back at the following hero. Or, poser as he would prefer to address this man. He then jumps off heading for the streets again.

Endeavor draws his hands together and forms a spear of fire, before throwing it at the hero killer. The massless weapon burns into the side of Stain's left thigh. The extra pain causes Stain to crumble when landing. But as he does, he forces himself to roll into recovery and slide along the ground.

The flame hero lands on the street, his flames growing with intensity. He stomps forward, his feet searing into the concrete. Stain draws another ball from his tattered coat and throws it. 'Pointless.' Pointing out a finger, Endeavor fires a thin stream at the grenade, puncturing it and having it explode. But instead of the coolant that puts out a fire, it's a flurry of shuriken exploding out in all directions. These bladed weapons slice Endeavor's costume, as well as his cheek and puncturing his left forearm. He pulls it out and throws it at the ground in front of Stain.

"All these weapons, and not a single dent made in me." The hero killer reaches out and grabs the shuriken that was thrown down. "I don't know who you are, but the only reason you're still living after hurting my baby boy is so I can get information out of you."

The hero killer remains silent. The flame hero narrows his eyes at him, wondering what he intends to do. All he needs to do is unleash one good prominence no matter what he tries, no matter what his Quirk is.

All of a sudden, the flame hero drops down face first. The flames that become his beard and part of his costume extinguish immediately. He attempts to move, only to come up short. His body can barely twitch. "What the hell? I can't move!"

"I've been waiting to take you out for so long," speaks the hero killer with a tepid scowl. He rises to his feet and slowly steps towards him. "I was going to wait for you to overheat, but then you provided an opening for me. All I needed was that one chance to lick; thankfully, you're AB, so you ain't going nowhere."

"What are you babbling about-guh!" Stain kicks Endeavor in the shoulder, hitting him so hard that not only does blood squirt out from the puncture, but he's lifted off the ground. The villain then grabs his head and raises him higher, enjoying with terrible delight as a combat knife runs through his shoulder.

"The word hero is a title designed for individuals who can perform truly great feats, all for the sake of others. It is NOT a title for money chasers to take advantage of!" His blade pulls out, and the villain stares Endeavor in his defiant, fiery eyes. "Nor is it a popularity contest for people to decide who is the strongest!"

"What… do you know…" Steel slides along his face, and a flood of crimson flies out onto his face.

"I know that this society is filled with fakes and charlatans! I know that no one intends to change it! I know that we've become soft as a society by relying on these posers, expecting them to save us like they were gods whenever trouble comes our way!" Stain then drops Endeavor's head, as well as his blade through his back. "Both this society, and criminals who brandish their power for selfish mischief, are all targets of my purge!"

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Stain lifts his head to his left, just in time to see a stream of flames hit him full force. This sends him backward, his body engulfed in flames. He cries out in pain as he stops, drops, and rolls, all of his weapons burnt off his body.

Recovering from the first degree burns, he glares at the man responsible; standing tall with his arm wrapped around his waist is Todoroki, his left arm stretched out having recently been ignited. After using his Quirk, he drops down to a knee.

"Sho…to…" mutters the flame hero as he stares at his son.

Having finally put out the fires on him, Stain groans as he pushes himself up. Todoroki keeps his eyes trained on the hero killer, saying, "I'm not going to let you take his life."

Though burnt, the hero killer gives off a dark glare. "That's a fine statement. You might not end up like your father after all."

"Shut up!"

"Of course, if you had used it earlier, you probably would still be able to do the chicken dance," he says this with a grin. "Did seeing your old man get what's coming to him break you out of whatever selfishness that haunted you?"

"What selfishness?"

"Had you come at me with all your power I'd be captured. Instead, you're here bleeding without reinforcements because of your misguided hatred." He raises his jagged edge sword. "You're young, but you still have a long way to understanding what it truly means to be a hero, because letting people around you suffer because of your selfishness makes you the furthest thing from one."

With a lap along the edge, he brushes his tongue against the blood still left on his sword. Like his old man, the boy drops down on his back. He is now as helpless as Endeavor. "My body!"

Having seen what happened, Endeavor calculates. 'So… his Quirk lets him paralyze by drinking blood…'

The villain pushes himself up, drawing his jagged katana as he approaches Todoroki. "Let this be an eternal reminder to you, as you start your origin." He grabs hold of his shoulder and tosses him aside. "And lose your father."

He then turns to Endeavor, walking as he drags his sword along the ground. He raises his sword as he comes closer. He stops before him, his words the last thing to leave his lips. "All of this for a better world."

For a moment, all is frozen. Stain is about to make the cut. Nothing can be heard, except for laughter. "AH HA HA HA HA!"

The parties available stop in their tracks. Turning their eyes upward, Stain, Endeavor, and Todoroki look up to see a speeding bullet of a man coming their way. With a gust of wind, he lands, dropping right there between the flame hero and the hero killer. The blast of wind hits him in the eye, slightly blinding the ninja-Esque villain.

A hand reaches out and grabs hold of the blade, his fingers snapping it to pieces. Seeing them, Todoroki and his father widen their eyes in surprise and hope at his arrival. Although, the latter gains an expression of depression instead. "There is no need to worry because I am here!"

That's right. Standing dead in the center of these two is the strongest hero in Japan, the Symbol of Peace All Might. The paragon of heroics wears a white shirt stretched to its limits by his impressive physic and bright blue pants with boots to go along. He looks as though he had to change quickly.

Seeing him up close, Stain stares with utter incapability to comprehend what has transpired. His hero, his inspiration, the reason he took to the world as the hero of the criminal underworld, is right in front of him. His eyes go beady-eyed and almost teary. "All… Might…" he mutters, joy buried underneath the constructs of his menacing tone.

"CAROLINA," All Might raises his arms into a cross chop, "SMASH!" With a tremendous swipe of his hands, he releases a shockwave that blows Stain far back. He flies until hitting a wall, imprinting himself into it like a broken lego piece.

"Damn it," Endeavor groans as he glares up at him. "No one asked for you to show up!"

"Sorry for stealing your thunder," the muscular hero says back, throwing out a thumbs up to him, that smile of his never faltering. "I just got back to Japan when I saw the action and decided to bring the lightning!"

Stain pops out of the lock in the wall he made, dropping down forward. With the loud thud he made and the groan that follows after, he is not getting up anytime soon.

All Might walks over, his footsteps slow and intimidating. The weight of his presence prevents the villain from making a move. "Time to finish the job."

As All Might prepares to knock him out, a figure moves quickly landing down beside Todoroki. He prepares to say something but gets kicked aside by said assailant. The man then grabs hold of Endeavor's neck. "Not so fast, All Might."

The Symbol of Peace stops in his tracks and turns around to spot the newcomer. To his surprise, it's Tomura Shigaraki holding Endeavor hostage. The hero stares down the hero. "A friend of his?"

"You can call me Tomura Shigaraki," says the villain as he taps lightly with his free finger on Endeavor's neck. "You may not know me, and this is the first time we've met, but I am the leader of the gang of villains who attacked you and your students back in April."

Hearing that, All Might narrows his eyes even more than they already are. The sound of his dry fingers pushing against themselves as he tightens his hands into fists can be heard by all at the scene. The intensity continues even as Mirko lands on the scene atop a spider Noumu she has been fighting.

Seeing him, she asks, "Who's that?"

"Let go of him." All Might's voice comes across in a threatening tone, as opposed to the kind and joking style he's been mastering for years.

"Oh, calm yourself. Violence is perfectly normal if used to save someone." He snaps a finger to the sky, and out of nowhere a black liquid explodes out of Stain's mouth. It spreads around him until covering him and taking the man away. "I just wanted to have a few seconds to chat with the self-made hypocrite."

"… hypocrite?" All Might repeats. "Why are you talking to me like we're friendly?"

"Oh, don't say that." He playfully throws a hand out as if offering something. His hand points to All Might and then himself. "You and me, we're alike after all."

"Just because we look good dressed up doesn't make us the same."

Shigaraki laughs at that. "All Might, you haven't thought of it, have you? You get on us villains for being free and honest, and yet you heroes are all a pack of money chasing deluders…" He points to where Stain was. "Our newest member Stain joined our cause because he agrees; he's sick of this saturated system of grown children getting paid to cosplay and beat up people just because they want to live the way they believe is right." He gestures to Endeavor. "Your Number Two friend over there has a whole history that would make a pretty good supervillain origin story, and the government keeps him locked in so long as he uses that power to smite 'evil.' And you!"

He then points to All Might. "You're the biggest hypocrite of all, All Might; a Symbol of Peace who tricks himself into thinking he can live without violence." The hand man places his fingers to his chest and then stomach. "If I had eaten something earlier I would probably be regurgitating by now from how pathetic it is."

"Are you finished?" asks All Might, his eyes unbattered. "You had some nice lines there, but they fall flat with your expression. Idealistic criminals have a special kind of fire in their eyes. But you… you don't believe in anything you're saying."

At that, Shigaraki squints. He then rears his head back, laughing. "Oh, such provocative deductions. No wonder your fans love you…" He increases his hold on Endeavor's neck. "But I wonder… do they know?"

All Might's burly eyebrows become lower at that. He doesn't like how that sounds. "Know what?"

His smile hiding under his hand mask raises slowly. "That you let Shimura die?"

Bang. Like a shot to the heart, All Might stops in place taking in what just left his opponent. This lapse in spirit is just enough time for Shigaraki to release his control on Endeavor, and allow the black liquid around him to take the man far away from the scenery.

"All Might!" shouts Mirko, breaking him out of his stupor, the Symbol of Peace simply staring at where Endeavor lies.

The cameras continue to roll recording the scenario downtown. All Might stands there watching. Watching nothing. "Shigaraki… who are you?"

…

Inside of their fortress of solitude, the Villain Alliance can be found together. Stain grabs hold of a counter to lift himself, and Kurogiri watches him with Muscular by his side. Shigaraki appears from the black liquid.

"How'd it go?" asks the muscle man.

"We managed to defeat Endeavor, but he's not dead." That's when he gains a devious grin. "At least I put a dent into the Symbol of Peace's heart."

Kurogiri walks over approaching the villain's leader. He says, "At least we managed to deal some damage to the heroes."

"Yeah, what I did was the best of a crummy situation." Shigaraki steps past Kurogiri, before stopping to turn around at his teleporter servant and then Stain. "Our first year operating in Japan since I took command, and you are all performing less than the recommended." Shigaraki approaches Kurogiri. "Lost an army of 70 villains including the highest grade of Noumu we had to All Might, two lesser heroes, and a squadron of children," he approaches Muscular next, "caused havoc and was forced to retreat without managing to kill or capture some vigilante," he then stops at Stain, "couldn't kill a hero you depicted as a fraud because his son was there…"

The hand man walks over with disgust. "You know, I'm starting to realize the men in this Villain Alliance don't understand what I pay them for."

"You don't pay us," Kurogiri tells him. "We're volunteers."

"You know what I mean!" he snaps back. "The point is, no one is going to take us seriously if we continuously come up short, and let's not point out our falling ranks."

"That was your fault," Kurogiri again points this out. "Had you have been there it would have made the difference during USJ."

"I told you; I need to keep up appearances or else people will start putting two and two together. But now that she's on the team, I can start leading you in battle unabated." He brings his arms behind him. "Our next mission will be recruiting. There's this new upstart who joined that hates Endeavor too, and we're reopening our partnership with the Shie Hassaikai."

Elsewhere…

Late at night, in the safety of his bed, Izuku Midoriya can be found staring at the ceiling. He can't get to sleep.

Ever since his near-death experience with Muscular, compiled with the massive throng of stress being a vigilante has given him, he's losing rest. His 'friend' Bakugo is missing a hand. His mom is sharing a body with an alien. Mandalay is probably still suffering at her helplessness against Muscular, who is still at large. The girl he has strong feelings for wants him to go on a date with her and Jirou, and while that's a good thing, he's been stressing out about it with no one to talk to in regards.

No matter how that turns out, someone's going to get hurt.

Also, he's still worried about how his apprenticeship is going to go. Will he have to reveal his identity to the world? Will his friends at UA accept him for keeping this a secret? If he fails, will he be arrested for wearing the suit?

As the stress of overthinking gets stronger, he receives a text message. The boy shoots a web line to catch his phone left on his computer desk and pulls, before shouting out in pain for hitting himself in the head with the keyboard. He then gets up and grabs his phone, rubbing where he got hit in the face.

Checking his message, he reads, 'Come to the Dagobah Beach, asap. Wear the suit.' It's from All Might. Without hesitation, Izuku throws on his vigilante suit and climbs out the window, web-swinging to the beach.

Later…

Deep at night on the Dagobah Beach, Izuku and Toshinori can be found together standing. The moonlight shines down reflecting off the sea, but it's impossible to tell what with the huge amount of garbage left in place on this beach.

"Yagi," says the vigilante to the hero, who stands in his deflated state. He smells nice too like he got out of the shower just before coming. "What did you call me down here for?"

"Well, I heard you succeeded in gaining your appropriate recommendations."

"Yup!" he says with a smile. The adult then raises a hand and pats his shoulder, smiling at him; it's just enough to make him cry.

"I wanted to come to give you the first bit of training you'll need." At that, Toshinori Yagi gestures to the whole of the beach. "You won't receive actual training until after the summer, but I'm here to give you a bit of a warm-up."

"Warm-up?"

"Instead of spending your time patrolling as Spider-Man, I would like for you to spend your time collecting and throwing away the trash here."

Izuku looks around himself, at all the trash that's been collected for who knows how long. The last time he was here he ended up meeting with Uraraka, and since her death, he stopped coming. The vigilante then turns to All Might, asking, "Why do this though?"

"Well, your apprenticeship has started, but you still can't formally go after villains yourself without a hero license. And since you can't get one until the Fall Semester, I feel this is perfect for you." He approaches a fridge, raising a hand to pat against the side. "Doing some research, this section of the beach has been a mess for years. Trash collects from the currents and people dump their garbage here; it's a place no one wants to go."

"Yes, I know," he replies with a nod. It's actually the perfect reason why he decided to test his powers here because it would let him train his abilities and keep them a secret for the surprise at the exams.

"I'm sure you understand this already, but being a hero is at its core volunteer work. The younger heroes only want fame and glory, but for someone who just wants to be a hero, it's something you can do with ease." He then pats the top of the fridge, and with an inhale to inflate his muscles, crushes the appliance down.

Izuku blocks his eyes when the silver light of the moon hits him square in the eyes. The sight fills his eyes with beauty. "With your powers and heart, I know you can bring back this beautiful ocean view."

"… that's true…" he says, smiling as he starts to get pumped for the task. "I'll do it."

"Good." He then deflates returning to his true self. Though as the dust clears, he reveals a grim face. "Now, for the other reason, I brought you here."

With his face the way it is, Izuku steps back waiting for him to continue. He can tell this is a big deal. Yagi then asks with a pointed hand, "What do you know about my Quirk?"

"Your Quirk?" Izuku conjures a thinking pose while he contemplates his knowledge of All Might's true power. "Nothing. In almost every interview, you dodge any questions about your Quirk and make it seem like you don't have a Quirk at all."

"There's a reason for that." Yagi takes the sweet time to walk over to the flattened fridge and sit on it. "The nature of my Quirk has to remain a secret." He swipes up against his hair while staring up at the sky, before thrusting his arms outward. "The truth is, my Quirk is like an Olympic Torch. It was given to me."

The hero then puts an end to the grandeur and looks at Izuku. He looks rather fine with the news, albeit shocked. "You understand?"

"It…it's not that unbelievable actually. I mean, my powers came from a spider… if your Quirk was given then, it shouldn't be that big a secret though…"

"It's because my Quirk can be given that it HAS to remain a secret," says the hero. "One for All has the power to transfer itself from person to person."

"… One for All?" Izuku repeats. Hearing the last word of the name, he notes that that's where he got his code name.

"The first person cultivates it, then passes it on to another person who refines it, and so on and so forth. The hearts and wills of eight people including myself will be passed onto the next person in a crystalline network of power! That is One for All!"

"… okay?" Here comes the next question, which is the most important. "What does this have to do with our meeting?"

At this point, All Might rises. "Because I've chosen you as my successor." At that, Izuku's eyes start to water behind that mask. "You're a vigilante, but you became one for the sake of others. You wanted with your whole heart to save people, and suffered to do so because it was the right thing to do."

He then approaches the boy and gives a heavy bow. "If only I had known you were such a righteous boy, maybe things would have been different."

The boy knows exactly what he's referring to at that last statement. Depressed, Izuku says, "It's okay. You were right after all. I wouldn't get bitten by that spider for at least another four months, so your words had weight. There is no way I could be a hero without power."

"That shouldn't be true though!" he shouts, breaking the boy out of his stupor of self-pity. "Midoriya, there is more to life than just the truth. Ideals are what support that reality and make it worth living. Your desire and ideals are what made it possible for you to reach this point. That is why I have to say this."

He makes a bow. "I'm sorry."

The humble act hits Izuku hard. Never did he imagine that his hero would apologize to him for what he said to him. Even more, he never thought All Might would apologize. "I'm… All Might…" he mutters.

Toshinori Yagi raises himself before saying, "But, this depends on your decision. Do you wish to be my successor?"

Looking down at himself, Izuku mentally talks in a murmur about the ramifications of this decision. If he accepts this power, that's even more pressure added to him. But, he can also become as great a hero as he always wanted to be. With All Might's power, he can stretch his arms out further to rescue more people in danger.

"I accept."

"Thank you." The adult then raises his hand, and with the index and thumb, he grabs a single strand of hair. He pulls off that piece and holds it before the greenette. Who stares at it confused. "Now, eat this."

"… huh?" He looks down at the strand.

"To gain One for All, you need to consume my DNA."

Izuku looks down at the golden lock, almost disgusted. "Well, couldn't you just, I don't know, pump blood into me? Just do a blood donation or something? Because that honestly sounds less gross than eating someone else's hair."

"Don't worry. I made sure to bathe before coming here. Why else do I smell good?" Oh yeah.

Sighing, Izuku takes the strand with his left hand. Using the right he then lifts his mask just enough to go over his mouth and grab the hair with his tongue. With enough saliva, he ends up swallowing it, before shivering. "Ugh…"

"Now, go home and rest. I have to prepare for classes tomorrow. Don't use that power until our next meeting, if possible." All Might then buffs up, before taking off at high speed.

"Heh…" He holds his mouth as he tries to keep from puking, the grossness of eating the hair and the smell of the sight making a dangerous combo.

With the donation of power starting to grow in the depths of his body and soul, Izuku heads back home web-swinging.

'Having the power of All Might inside of me… what does that mean? How will it affect my spider powers?' Though in the air, he continues to ponder this while swinging. 'How long does it take for me to be able to use it? How can I use it?'

While swinging, he goes past a water tower. As soon as he clears it, he is struck out of nowhere and knocked out of the air. Izuku yells out in shock as he flips in the sky, before reacting quickly and firing a web shot at a nearby building. He then uses the momentum to swing up on top of a ledge.

After catching his breath, he says, "Whoa… where were you on that, Spider-Sense?"

Without a word, he is attacked again. This time he gets pulled down from under the ledge and thrown to the street below. He stretches an arm out to fire webs, but just before he could his web-shooters are covered in a similar white substance. As he bungees from this web, more attach and wrap around him from above.

His arms contained, Izuku hangs from the web like a prisoner. From that position, he tries to break free to no avail. "This stuff… it's like my webbing, but it hardens much faster. And it's too hard with my normal strength!"

While looking up, he gets a good look at something coming into view. Like his camouflage coming undone, he sees the person responsible. To his shock, it's the white spider woman from the Muscular incident. Someone he has never met before actually.

"Who are you!?" he asks, but she remains taciturn. The girl crawls down to his face and lifts her mask enough to expose her mouth. She then quickly thrusts her head forward at his shoulder right at the base of his neck.

"Guh!" He cries out as her incredible fangs impale his flesh through the fabric. After a few slurps the girl pulls away, stains on her normally white mask, and with the speed and haste of a spider in a zero-gravity environment jumps away. She swings on webs formed from the palms of her hands.

Izuku watches as she leaves. Once gone he attaches his feet to the wall and exerts more strength, ripping free of his bindings. "Who was that?"

* * *

Kei: And with that, this chapter is over.

Wanda: Why am I here?

Kei: Well, in the next chapter, we'll be taking a little break from the action to go to the romantic aspect this story has been building slowly, as Izuku goes on a date with Jirou.

Wanda: Oh, I see now. And thanks to your comments, we've made it official. The final pairing is, regrettably, a harem. Izuku will be in a relationship with Momo, Kyoka, and Shino. How that will be, will be a challenge. Because the next chapter we can show why Momo sharing with Kyoka is a plan Lightz has been working on for a while, but the Black Cat will require some more thinking to have Momo give the okay.


	25. You Don't Know My Name

_The Amazing Deku_

Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man, My Hero Academia, or Rise by Origa from Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex.

Legend:

"I made this song for you" speech

'Still, I love him so much' thoughts or quotes

' _I'm going to kill him_ ' Mandalay/Black Cat's Quirk or All for One talking

" **CHOCOLATE!** " Symbiote/Kuri talking

Lightz: Welcome to the newest chapter of The Amazing Deku. Check below for more comments. Also, congratulations to Toonami4Ever for getting a TvTropes recommendation despite only having 16 chapters! I wish I got a fanfic recommendation there.

 _ **Chapter 25: You Don't Know My Name, or**_

 _ **Why Kyoka Jirou Has Strong Feelings For Spider-Man and Momo**_

* * *

" _Smash!" Huh?_

" _SMASH!" What?_

" _SAMASHU!" Who is shouting that?_

 _Looking around, I see eight bright lights moving fast in the white void that seems to represent my mind. As I look closer, I notice the lights are connected together, by black strands. It's almost like a web._

 _I walk toward the lights. As I do, darkness overlaps. Each light is snuffed out in the darkness, except for one. That sole light glows, until a figure forms around it. Who is that guy? He's so frail and ragged._

 _I can't speak. I can't move. I feel nothing from my nose down. And everything else…darkness._

" _You can't do that!" says the man as he stares ahead of him. It seems we're standing in a pathway, and ahead at the zenith of that darkness…_

 _...was a lone man dressed in a suit. I can't see his face, just like the other man. "Why fight it, dear brother? I'm here meeting you halfway. Should you not try to see things my way?"_

" _The world's in chaos now, and these powers should not be used for personal gain! And you going around exploiting others for their personal gain is only making things worse!"_

 _He goes over to two people, one an old man and the other a young one; the latter has jagged teeth, signs of a Quirk. From where I hear, the former has a store that's being attacked by Quirk users, and the other is hated by his parents for being different._

 _He places a hand on their heads, and while the former gains spikes along his body, the other loses his unique jaw. … wait, what?!_

 _Was that a Quirk to swap other Quirks? No, that's clearly not the same Quirk. Did he give him power, and take the other away? A Quirk that steals and gives!_

 _The man walks away from them after concluding his business. "The only world I see is one where people are in need of power, and others are being tormented because of their power. I'm simply answering their prayers."_

" _Don't twist things; you're just recruiting. As soon as they're useless, you toss them aside!" The frail man stretches a handout, and a gust of wind keeps him back at bay. Another comes from nowhere and pushes that frail body to the ground. "How can you just use them like this?!"_

 _Is… that man smiling now? "Because that's just how the world works, brother. When you're not strong enough to take command you lose the ability to choose what you want. That's all I simply want." He takes a knee, getting down to his level. "But, I still love you, dear brother. I'll be sure to take care of you; family is a weakness of mine."_

 _AH! He's looking at me now. Can he see me?_

" _No, he can't." I turn around to face whoever spoke just now. It's… she's a beautiful woman, who kind of looks like my mom. "You're the one Toshinori chose, right?"_

 _I catch her eyes looking back at the scene. I turn around, and no one's there now. So I face her. "Welcome to the vestige of One for All. We'd talk to you more, but you're only at 10 percent. Also, we need to have a little chat with your other tenant."_

 _Tenant? And we?!_

 _She points upward at the spider web above. There up above, what looks like a lady spider can be seen staring at me. She resembles Arachne, the spider woman from Literature Class. What the hell dream am I having?_

" _This isn't a dream, Izuku." The woman places a hand on my darkness shoulder. "Wake up. We'll talk again on your next big milestone."_

Back in reality, Izuku shuffles in his bed as he soon awakens. He looks around at his bed, and for once no dampness from his sweat. That's good to know.

He looks down at his right hand, clenching his fingers. While he's glad he isn't having another guilt dream with Uraraka, this is surreal in comparison to anything else. Who were those people, and why did that one person feel familiar?

But, that's an issue he'll have to work out later. It's 0549, which means it's time for him to get ready for school.

…

Out in the streets of Musutafu, a lone man can be seen sitting high up on a building. His appearance obscured by a neon sign, he stares at his phone using his metal claw hands.

"Hmm…" He reads a news report from yesterday. "Villain Alliance attacks Cantoi heroes. Number 2 hero Endeavor is hospitalized with several lacerations and two impalements. His son Shoto Todoroki has his arm severed and is currently hospitalized as well. Public outcry demands he takes responsibility for involving a teenager into battle…"

He shakes his head at the news. "What a terrible choice, Endeavor."

The man puts away his phone and gets up, clenching his fingers one at a time. "Well, they should be back from that internship. It's time to start the job."

He makes a leap heading out into the city.

…

A grand amount of time passes by since Endeavor's defeat, five days worth of time to be exact. In the time it has taken for people to move on, the students return from their internship to resume classes. The threat of the Villain Alliance grows ever stronger. All Might fans are noticing a slight decline in the hero's presence. And Izuku is in the midst of finishing a test.

Here at Jyakku High, the youngest Midoriya sits in class filling in an answer on a sheet of paper. He then flips the pages back together, signifying the completion of his test. With the test in hand, he goes up to the front desk and hands it over to Kage, the lizard man taking the collection of papers.

"Thank you, Midoriya," he says with a hiss.

"Why are you hissing?"

"Just something I'm trying out."

At that, the emerald protagonist shrugs and walks off. In accordance with the rules, he is allowed to leave once he's done since this is the last class of the day. Now free, Izuku heads to the back gates where no one goes and propels over the structure with a mighty jump.

"Time to be a hero." Izuku's glee ever-present on his face, he makes his way to a small corner in an alley. There he quickly throws off his clothes and changes into the red and blue spider uniform he has in his backpack. Fully decked out in his dress blues, Spider-Man takes to the city swinging overhead.

He continues his aerial acrobatics until reaching the polluted beach that is Dagobah. There he finds his trainer Toshinori Yagi, in his true form, resting inside of a pickup truck. "Yo, you made it."

"Yagi!" says Izuku as he makes a landing on top of a stove. With his grace, it holds together. "Let me change for a minute."

Going to a more secure spot on the beach, Izuku quickly gets out of his costume. He also turns invisible as he does so, as an extra precaution. Back in clothes for him to work out in, he gets busy hauling garbage.

After some time has passed, while moving that same stove into place, Izuku's phone vibrates in his back pocket. He checks the message, a text from Jirou.

"I'll be ready tomorrow morning if you still have time." A little heart follows after.

His tomato impression returning with a vengeance, Izuku sputters while replying, "Sure thing! Will come to see you tomorrow!"

After getting an okay from her, Izuku sighs at his choice. Why exactly did he agree to this two date thing? "Hmm… sounds like someone's gonna be busy tomorrow." He jumps up in shock at Yagi reading from behind him. The collision of his shoulder to his chin straightens Yagi's head upward, a geyser of blood following behind.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't mean-"

"It's fine, Midoriya," says the Symbol of Peace as he corrects himself. "That's what I get for peeping."

Izuku makes a light chuckle at that. "I'm just not sure what to do. I don't know if I should cancel this or go through with this date and mess up."

Toshinori Yagi, in all his presence, narrows his eyes as he stares at his successor. He has never seen him this uncertain about something. When he agreed to join the apprenticeship, when he wanted to succeed him with the protection of One for All, he did it so easily. Now he's having doubts about a date?

"Young Midoriya, it's probably not my place to speak, but may I offer some advice?" Izuku turns to his trainer, his silence a positive answer. "I don't think there's a choice here; you agreed to this right?"

"K-Kind of. I wasn't thinking clearly."

"Do you dislike this girl?"

"N-No!"

"Do you want her to think that?"

"…no." This is more obedient.

"Then enjoy your date tomorrow. I'll even give you the day off!" The boy frowns at his wingman of a mentor, though without content.

"Are you sure? I figured you'd want me to focus on becoming a hero."

"I do," he tells him, the deflated hero patting the boy on the shoulder. "Young Midoriya, you may forget this, but you're young. You need to enjoy your youth. I had a lonely life, but you don't need to do what I do. Your life is free to be lived the way you wish."

That's a fair point, Izuku realizes. Thinking about it, why would he make a big deal about this? Then again, this will be the first time he's gone on a date. Actually, it'll be the first time a girl wants to spend quality time with him. He isn't sure how he won't mess this up.

If only he could understand why Momo and Jirou are completely fine with him dating both of them because this is a situation straight out of a harem fanfic. Not that he's ever read them.

After finishing his daily collection of trash, he heads home to rest up and prepare for the date.

That is why he's in his room setting aside clothes to wear for tomorrow. Though with his limiting wardrobe, he has a midnight blue button collar shirt and a light blue pair of shorts for one outfit, and a lime-colored vest for a white shirt and jeans for the second. Both of them with his red shoes.

"Which one?" Sighing, Izuku takes out his phone and activates face time calling his mother. "Mom?"

"Izuku?" she replies after answering. "Is something the matter?"

"Mom, I'm looking for good clothes to wear tomorrow. Which ones should I choose?" He adjusts the phone to show her the clothes he has set out for the date.

"Huh…"

"What?"

"No All Might apparel? You make it seem like it's a date." She says this joking, but then she spots his face. All that erubescence. "You have a date."

"Wait, mom-"

"MY IZUKU IS GOING ON A DATE!" she practically screams, alerting everyone in her office. As his tomato impression grows, Izuku hides his face from the screen. "Izuku, you should have told me you were going on a date! I'd have prepared better clothes for you!"

"M-Mom, it's okay!"

"I didn't even give you the talk yet!"

"Mom!"

"I know, I'm sorry. The left." Inko picks his outfit finally, the one with the green vest. "I hope you and Momo have fun."

"Momo?"

Hearing that, she narrows her eyes. "You're not going out with Momo?"

"It's complicated." He can't really find the words to properly describe he's going out with Jirou and then Momo.

Inko sighs at him. She then positions herself so there is no one in the background. She then says, "Izuku, I'll be too late coming back, so I'll give you some advice for girls that I should have given you. Or your father should have."

'Advice?' "Okay…?"

"The worst thing a man can do is make a woman he cares about cry. The only way you can properly satisfy a woman's feelings is with your kindness. Remember that, or you won't be able to call yourself a hero. Now, I have to get back to work."

"Thanks. Bye mom," he says, and the call ends. With that over, Izuku stares down at his phone. He thinks about what his mother told him, and wonders how such advice will come into play during his date tomorrow. 'I wish I knew anything about girls.'

Tomorrow…

Out in the city, Izuku Midoriya can be found walking about. Dressed in the lime vest outfit his mother chose, he looks around at the bustling world around him. Checking his phone, he sees it's 1029.

"Jirou is fashionably late…"

"Sure is taking her sweet time, that girl," says Kuri inside of his head.

"Why did you come along?" Izuku asks the alien blob.

"You never know when you might need to become Spider-Man, and it's easier to wear me than to change into clothes." He nods at that, realizing that the alien speaks the truth. He may want to take this break as All Might said, but things could happen beyond his control.

Izuku lays against the brick wall of a building until he hears his name. "Midoriya!" He turns around to spot someone coming his way, and he turns red.

Coming down running is Jirou, dressed in a purple tank top with a blue vest over. She has jean shorts and violet shoes and wears lip gloss. She also has large headphones on.

"Hey, good of you to show up," says Izuku as she comes forth, his tone showing slight nervousness.

"Sorry, I'm late. I had trouble picking out clothes," she tells him, moving her upper body a bit to show off her outfit.

"You can't stop staring at her legs."

'Kuri, please don't make this awkward.' "I think it looks good on you."

The girl gains a slight redness in her cheeks, muttering, "What a line," and turning away to prevent him from seeing her face turn even redder. "Let's go! I have a lot of stuff planned."

She gestures with her hand, pointing over at a nearby arcade. "We can go here."

"Why here?"

Her dark eyes dart back and forth. "Well, I don't really hang out with guys, and I have no idea what you're into."

With that, Izuku concludes that she chose this because he's a boy. Then again, this is kind of something he didn't think he'd be doing for a long time. He only goes to the arcade whenever he gets roped into it by Shimura. Anytime before is non-existent due to his bullied by Kacchan days.

Going inside, Izuku and Jirou find many kids their age, and even more kids younger, playing the various machines. The emerald vigilante goes to the first machine, Tomura Games, being played by others. "Huh."

"What?" asks Jirou.

"That game's gotten pretty famous, Tomura Games," says the boy.

Her earlobe points over to the character on top. "It's probably because of that guy." Noticing his confused expression, she follows up. "That guy up there resembles the villain who stalled out All Might."

"He does?" Izuku glances over and gets a good look at it. He has played Tomura Games before with Shimura and looking at the man with many hands, he can see the connection. Even the name of the game is the same as that fame.

'… huh… weird coincidence there.'

"GYAH!" Izuku breaks out of his concentration when he hears someone screaming out. Jirou has stabbed someone in their head with her earlobe phone jacks and cranked up the heartbeat. He is now lying on the ground shaking.

"And ruined. Thanks a lot, jerk," she says. The girl then grabs her date's arm and pulls him out of the arcade.

"Um…" begins Izuku, the slightly nervous wreck he is. "You want to tell me what that was about?"

"That douche wouldn't let us a turn," she tells him, her voice disgruntled, "and then called me an overdressed washboard. So I punished him."

"… I see…" Sweat comes down the side of Izuku's head comically. He completely forgot how aggressive she can be, but he didn't think she would react like that about her appearance. She looks pretty to him after all.

" **What a violent girl** ," speaks Kuri. " **Does she do that to everyone who fails to agree with her?** "

"We'll just have to go to the next spot sooner." Jirou grabs his arm again and moves, heading directly to a nearby cafe.

Together, the couple enters inside the cafe, which holds a series of comic book hero apparel plastered throughout. The ceiling has All Might's face shown in stain-glass with other heroes next to him. The tables have Kamui Woods curled up with his branches as legs. The curtains are Midnight's hair.

"A hero cafe?" asks Izuku in shock. He never thought he'd be here, and without two overrated heroes judging other heroes because they didn't do things that someone only would have thought up in hindsight.

With all the love of heroes surrounding him, he feels so giddy and emotional. "Why haven't I heard of this place before?!"

"It was recently remodeled." The girl looks to him, her heart swooning at his child-like innocence at the hero appreciation. It is refreshing how cute it is.

Jirou pushes Izuku to a seat with her lobes and takes a seat in front of him. The two look around at the other people around, adults and teens like themselves, staring at a stage shrouded by a veil made of Ectoplasm's clone goo.

A waitress comes to them, dressed as a green cat girl. The lady holds up a pad. "Can I get you two something?"

"Yes," Jirou begins, "When's the theme song karaoke event happening?"

"Later. We have a poetry reading right now," she tells her customer, the purple-haired girl flinching.

"You mean…"

"I'll have katsudon," Izuku tells her with his hand raised.

"We're a cafe, not a restaurant."

Blushing with embarrassment, Izuku picks up a menu to look over. And as his date glares at the woman who gushes over his adorable expression, Izuku makes his correction. "Then, I guess some green tea."

"…sure, me too." With Jirou's order recorded, the lady takes off. "You like katsudon?"

"It's my very favorite meal," he replies, as he notes her staring at the stage. She looks rather upset with what she's about to view. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't really…" She stumbles a bit. Before she could get her words out, the people around them begin clapping as the curtain pulls over.

A lady stands up on stage, reading from a sheet of paper as she raises the mic. "Aozora ni Naru, by Hoshiko." She clears her throat and delivers her words.

"Deepness expansive as sky, a soul bluer than heaven,

beams the just. It comes and goes.

I want it. Will I become it? Is there more to it?"

Jirou narrows her eyes with a scuff. "What trite words." She stirs from her uncaring when she hears sobbing. She turns around to see Izuku in tears.

"So touching!" he says, his ears on every word.

"What?!"

"If only in my pocket you stay

less my heart set free and go,

for you are my astrum."

"It's like she's touching my heart…" Izuku mutters, unable to contain himself.

"You've gotta be kidding me. That was just cliché romantic mumbo jumbo!" she shouts this out now.

Her spite of poetry can be heard by the rest of the stadium. The woman speaking glares at her, saying, "Do you fucking mind shutting the hell up?!"

"Do you?!" Jirou shouts back. Izuku shrinks in his seat.

Elsewhere…

Taking a break from that train wreck, we come to a Japanese style home. A beautiful young woman with silver-white hair that contains streaks of red opens the door to the inside. "Well, welcome back home Shoto."

"Thanks," says the icy-hot boy genius from UA, an eye glancing at his only sister. He reaches over touching his arm, feeling a line going completely around it.

"How's…" She starts to say what she wants, only to catch herself. Is it appropriate to say? "How is your arm?"

"…better…" he replies, clenching his fingers into a fist. "It works just fine, so I'll be going back to school next week."

"I see. That's good!" She claps her hands together with a smile. This joy drops down into a sullen umbrella. "If only father was better off. We should visit him tomorrow."

"Fuyumi, you don't have to try so hard."

"I do. I really do." They enter inside.

Back to the Non-Action…

After that last fiasco, the two come together by a marketplace. Jirou looks to Izuku, saying, "I'm sorry I got us kicked out again."

"It's… it's okay, Jirou," the boy says with utmost politeness. "It's obvious you weren't into that place."

"I don't like that mushy poetry stuff," she tells him. "I don't like songs that do that either."

"Why not? You don't like romance?" He washes her fiddle with her fingers looking down at her knees.

"It's not that I hate it. I just don't like it being shoved in my face." Jirou balls her hands into a single fist and rests her bottom lip and chin on it, eyes half closed by the lids. "It only reminds me of my own romantic issues."

Izuku quickly moves closer to her. "Is there something wrong you want to talk about?"

"It's none of your business," she answers honestly.

"No, but as a hero, I want to get involved. Heroes meddle after all." She looks up at him, seeing his face holding that smile. That same goofy, adorable smile that he's shown back when he was listening to poetry.

With a deep sigh, she speaks. "I hate myself some times. I hate how I look. Do you know what happened the day we got back from our Internship?"

Flashback…

" _You can't do that, Mineta! It's a crime!"_

" _The fact that I'm little is already a crime! Just imagine on the other side: Yaoyorozu's Yaoyoroppai; Camie's see to be believed body; Hagakure's floating panties; Ashido's slender waist and spankable ass; Asui's slightly surprising boobage-"_

 _Stab. "IYAAAAAH!"_

" _That was…"_

" _Jirou's Earphone Jacks."_

 _One might be wondering what exactly is going on. Well, today is the first day back to school for the hero courses at UA High. The class of 1-A, excluding Bakugo and Todoroki, are together getting dressed for the rest of their classes. So naturally, Mineta would find a Shawshank Redemption poster in the men's changing room that hides a hole drilled to the women's side._

 _Luckily for the girls, Jirou has jabbed her earlobes through the hole and shoves it into his eye, unleashing the full force of her heartbeat. Since she's had a jack on the wall, she has been able to hear him this entire time._

 _On their side, the girls narrow their eyes staring at the wall. Each of them in the midst of changing into their school clothes and could easily have been caught by this peeping grape. The invisible girl says, "Thank you, Jirou."_

" _What a shameful one. I'm gonna plug up that hole!" Yaoyorozu, still wearing her crimson leotard, summons a caulk dispenser and pours its contents into the hole._

" _Yeah. We can't get married if someone sees us naked!" says Ashido as she pulls up her underwear._

" _Yes you can," Camie states. "You just have to get married to the guy who saw you."_

" _Who would marry him?!" Hagakure adds with vehement. She then looks over at Jirou, noticing she's standing still. "Jirou?"_

" _Jirou, are you okay?" asks the class president._

 _The purple-haired girl remains static, depressed as she clearly looks. The girl turns around, showing her discontent to her friends. In a single sentence, she perfectly describes how she feels:_

 _"I'm the only one he didn't mention…"_

End Flashback…

"… wow…" says Izuku at the conclusion of her story. The purple-haired girl sighs as she takes a seat. "Mineta surely is a problem."

"Out of all the girls, I was the one he didn't say anything about…" she says, her heart heavy with feeling as she spills her thoughts. "You're in love with Yao-momo, and I can understand that. She's beautiful, intelligence, rich, nice body, and has a good heart. It's only natural she catches someone's eye, my first crush…" She looks down at her knees. "In comparison, I have nothing on her physical features. I'm not fit, I'm not hot, I'm not even smart. I'm just average."

Jirou places her hands onto her face. "Of course the two people I fell in love with would fall for each other."

"Fell in love with?" The earphone girl raises her head to her date, who flinches upon seeing her face. Her face with ruined makeup and tears coming down.

"I don't like girls or boys exclusively. I'm…curious to buy."

He, of course, does not understand what she means when she says that. But then again, who would?

"But it's not just anyone; I've always had a bit of a crush on Yaoyorozu," she says, eyes still crying. "When I saw how she looked at you and talked about you, I knew I had no chance… seeing that spider…" She voices that carefully. "Seeing him, I wanted to get over my feelings for her, and that guy easily wormed his way in my heart. And when I found out who he was, I was conflicted. Who wouldn't?"

With these words left to him, Izuku drops his shoulder and takes a seat. The boy takes out a napkin and holds it to her face. She takes it and wipes her mess of a face clean. "Midoriya," she speaks while cleaning the eyeliner, "I'm sorry for putting you in this uncomfortable situation. Here I am boring you to death, and you'd rather be with Momo."

As she finishes cleaning herself, Izuku realizes something; this is exactly what his mother has said to him before. This is the right place and time for her advice to take fold. So now he needs to do the right thing, and respond with kindness.

"Would a change in scenery help?"

"Eh?"

"Well, we came out here because you thought I'd like this place, right? Really, I think it's better we go somewhere more familiar for you." Izuku smiles at her while holding a hand out to her.

Her face the rising sun, Jirou extends a hand out to his and grasps it. "Let's go." She then takes him off, heading out of the public festivities to a different location.

Later…

Standing in front of a modern house, Jirou takes out a pair of keys and unlocks the front door. She turns to face her date, a little bit of blush on her cheeks. "Welcome to my home."

Also red in the face, Izuku stalks forward with erect legs. Thinking about it, he has only done the reverse of this situation. Now, he's actually heading into the abode of a girl his age.

They continue walking until climbing up the stairs, passing by a recognizable woman in the living room practicing on a bass guitar. This older version of Jirou stares as her daughter looks at the two, before doing a double take. "Eh?"

Up in solitude, Jirou quickly closes the door behind her. Izuku ganders at the room, a smile on his face as he takes note of the various items: a guitar, a drum kit complete with sticks, a flute, a dartboard, a bed with Spider-Man's symbol on its bedsheets, and many more. Going to the guitar, Izuku places a finger on it. His finger strums against the string, the sound it delivers so pleasant to his ears he grins from side to side.

"Jirou, you have a lot of musical instruments," he tells her.

"I know." She looks aside, ashamed and red seeing his face. "It's kind of embarrassing."

"Not really. Everyone has a hobby. Even your friends."

She pouts staring at him. "Everyone at UA has a hobby, but all their hobbies pertain to their Quirks and being a hero in one way or another. Take Ashido for instance; she knows dancing, and it helps her move quick. Sato is a baker, and the sweets he eats makes him stronger. Ojiro… what does he do?"

"I have no clue…" Izuku adds. "But, I think it's fine. You can't choose what you love."

Those words cause Jirou's heart to skip a beat. It's very similar to a line Kendo once spoke. She can tell he means it too; his expression tells her everything. Izuku continues with, "I kind of have things I like to do too, like analyzing heroes and their Quirks, biochemistry, singing theme songs when no one's listening… I'm pretty sure only one of those is useful for being a hero."

'Singing?' That gives her an idea. "I wanted to do something more familiar…" she says as she takes up an electric keyboard. "So, I figured I'd show you my passion. Would you like to hear a song?"

"Oh?" Excited, Izuku takes a seat on a chair near the drums. "Play on then!"

" **Wait, hold up!** "

It's too late; Jirou places her fingers on the keys and plays a loud noise. This sound causes Izuku to flinch, and then scream. Though, with how inhuman the voice is, she can tell it's clearly not him. His pain causes the boy to knock over the cymbals on the drums over, which rattle in the air and then hit the floor. More noise follows after.

In response, Kuri extends out of Izuku's body. Its tentacles shoot forward at the cymbals and surround it, turning into a hand to crush it. The alien symbiote then drops the item, revealing a mangled metal ball. It lands, leaving a light thud. " **There you go.** "

"… does the parasite hate it?" asks Jirou, both shocked at the destruction and discouraged from him reacting like that.

" **Parasite?!** "

"Sorry," he says as he recovers. "Kuri is very sensitive to loud sounds."

"Then… I'll just sing a different song." She turns away from him.

"Why are you-"

"It's embarrassing."

"It's just me-" One of her jacks aims in front of him.

"It's embarrassing!" she says a bit louder this time for emphasis. Jirou then takes in a deep breath as she prepares to vocalize her song.

 _I'm a soldier, znachit ya_

 _I otvyetchik I sud'ya_

 _Ya stoyu na dvukh kontsakh ognya_

Izuku raises his head as the lyrics grasp his attention. 'Where have I heard this?'

 _Ogibaya virazhi, obgonyaya smyert' I zhizn'_

 _Ya byegu srazit'sya s tyen'yu lzhi_

 _skol'ko be nityey nye plyol obman_

Jirou stops singing here. She turns around when she hears these lyrics coming from another's mouth. Turning around, she spots Izuku singing. It's bad, he isn't saying it properly, but there is joy and familiarity to it.

"You know this song too?"

"I watch cop anime too." The two then sing together.

 _Pokazhyet lik svyeta istina!_

Izuku and Jirou come closer now, the latter no longer afraid to sing before her date.

 _Save your tears, for the day, when the pain is far behind!_

 _On your feet, come with me!_

 _We are soldiers, stand or die!_

 _Save your fears, take your place! Save them for the judgment day!_

 _Fast and free, follow me! Time to make the sacrifice!_

 _We rise or fall!_

The two hold the last key, their voices lingering in the air for an extra second. After the conclusion, the two face each other with gaudy smiles. Looking at the boy, the purple-haired hero in training wonders internally why she made a big deal to hide it from him in the first place. Considering how much he enjoyed that crappy poetry, she should have sung to him earlier. It's a side of him she never expected to see, that stands out so far from the sexy acrobat he is as Spider-Man. She's starting to fall for him more.

"See? That was fun." Izuku pats her shoulder. Or, he tries to. His hand reaches out, but due to his nerves, he places it on her hand. The tomato impression returns. "I'm sorry!"

"No, it's okay. Be braver!" She grabs his hand before he could pull it away. Realizing what she's doing, Jirou releases his hand. "S-So! I also have another song piece I have been working on. You inspired it for me."

Wait, he inspired a song? "I did?"

Jirou gets up and grabs a regular guitar from her assortment of instruments. "I came up with it in my free time." She strums the first cord and takes note of his reaction. Seeing he is safe, she continues.

 _Spider-Man! Spider-Man! Does whatever a spider can!_

 _Swings a web any size, catches thieves just like flies!_

 _Look out below; here comes the Spider-Man!_

Izuku takes in the lyrics and weighs them in his head. "Huh… that works well with the whole spider motif."

"I'm still working on more lyrics."

"How about Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man somewhere in there?"

"Ooh! That works!" She tosses the guitar over to him and begins to work on writing.

Izuku comes over after catching it. "I'll help out! I'm great at writing notes."

Elsewhere…

As Izuku and Jirou bond, over at the Yaoyorozu estate, the peach-named daughter of the Yaoyorozu family sits inside of her room atop her bed. Wrapped in her green and black Spider-Man undies, the busty rich girl smiles as she reads a book.

Her regularly pink cheeks rise in color at the romantic pg-13 novel she reads. She stops to then put the book away, and turn facing up at the ceiling. "I wonder how it went. Izuku is an emotional person and Jirou can be too serious. If you want this to end the way you want, you should open up to him."

Thinking on said plan, Momo holds her face blushing super hard. "No! What am I thinking? It's shameful to even consider such a possibility, us sharing Izuku. What is this, a harem fanfic?"

" _You falling in love with a boy who worthlessly failed to become a hero will amount to nothing._ "

These words from her mother resurface to the precipice of her mind. No matter what she believes, she really can't keep Izuku away from herself. He means that much to her.

So much that she isn't completely surprised for considering sharing him. "Izuku…"

"Momo, could you come down?" She looks over at the door hearing someone calling out to her. She gets up and throws on a pink robe and slippers. Even though she's home that's no reason to not be dressed.

Down the steps, she happens upon a surprising scene. There is no one there. No one who could have called out to her so voluminous would be anywhere but the base of the stairs.

"Good evening, to you." Momo freezes up. A voice she has never heard before has caught her attention. She turns around to face up the stairs and almost trips when she sees the person who spoke to her.

He is a tall man standing at 6'7 ft. He wears a full body jumpsuit, colored emerald green, and black. On his chest is the lime outline of a dragon head, on his hands are gauntlets with claws, and on his feet boots that have nails on them. Including the stalking cape behind that looks like curved up wings, it gives him the appearance of a dragon man. His face is simply a mask with white eyes inside black lids, and a mechanical part opening where his mouth would be that resembles a jaw.

"Who… who are you?" Momo asks, stepping back out of fear. As she does she misses a step and falls. The dragon man moves forward and grabs her arm, pulling her down the steps safely onto her behind.

He releases his grip and glares at her through his white eyes. "You can call me Dragon," he says through a voice scrambling device. "I am here as part of the Society of Assassins."

"Society of Assassins?" she repeats.

Dragon takes a knee before her. "We are an organized group of villains as you would call us who go around hunting down and killing people for a particular profit. Luckily for you, that is not the cause of my business here."

Momo crawls backward as he talks. "Then, what do you want from me?" she asks him, regaining her nerves as she tries to think herself out of this situation.

"Oscillite." He watches her narrow those onyx eyes of hers. "We know your family has been studying it. We know you can make more of it. We're working on a project that requires more of it, so make a large chunk of Oscillite for us."

"What makes you think I'll do it for you willingly?" After her demands, she flinches when she hears some noise from the ceiling up top. She looks up and sees the source of the noise, gasping in deep horror at what she sees.

Her mother is tied and gagged while hanging from a thread, lifted up by another person. This man is dressed in an orange battle suit. With the blade extension on the wrists and the appendage from behind that has a green tip glowing, as well as the insect-like mask he wears, she can tell this suit is scorpion based.

"Mother!" she shouts, before the scorpion man climbs down to her level, carrying her mother carefully. He lets her drop lightly, her muffled yell the only noise coming out of her.

"Now, now, just stay where you are, missy," speaks the scorpion, his tail flipping in the air and the stinger coming to the older woman's face. "You wouldn't want mommy to go through early retirement."

"Doku, enough," says the dragonic villain. "So, about that Oscillite?" He turns to Momo as he makes this demand, reminding her of the offer not thirty minutes ago.

She sighs in defeat. Even with her experience, or lack of thanks to interning with someone who only hired her for her looks, she can't effectively fight two villains off and protect a hostage. The smart thing to do in this situation is to give them what they want.

With that, she opens up her robe to expose her spider bra – a fact Dragon notes all too well. From her stomach, she creates Oscillite, this time the size of a soccer ball. The dragonic villain moves in and grabs it, before tapping the side of his mask with his free claw.

"Scanning… this is legitimate."

"Swell!" Doku releases the mother.

Momo closes her eyes and takes in a deep breath. Creating such a complicated item still takes a bit out of her. "There. You have what you came for. Now leave us be."

Dragon takes his eyes off the metal, and back to her. "I'll admit, I did lie a bit. This was just something extra I wanted to pull out of this venture… I had ulterior motives for visiting this well-fortified estate." He places the metal inside of his cape. "You answer one question for me, we'll conclude our business and never bother you again."

Already, she can tell this will be bad. Momo asks with regret, "What's the question?"

"Who is Spider-Man?" A question she half-expected but feared wouldn't has finally reared itself before her. Izuku told him before that his identity is being held a secret despite having been accepted in the internship because of someone like him. She just didn't expect these people to come to her.

She has to worm out of this. "I-I-I don't know what you're talking about," she says, "He's just a vigilante. Why would I-" Before she could finish her lie, she hears her mother screaming.

Turning around, she spots the scorpion's stinger impaled into her chest. "MOTHER!"

As it comes out and she falls, Dragon continues, "Doku's Quirk Toxic Veins allows him to secrete any type of poison from his body. That brand inside your mother is from the Indian red scorpion. She will soon experience nausea, discoloration of the skin, and soon, pulmonary edema. But with the amount inside of her, she'll eventually experience death if not given the proper treatment. Luckily, Doku can also make antitoxins."

The dragon then glares at her. "We paid off two villains to go find and kill him after his little skirmish with Muscular knowing he was weak and vulnerable. You and another were there protecting him, and if you were to go out of your way risking your life to do so, he must be more to you than some vigilante." He opens his free claw, clenching it.

"Who is Spider-Man?"

* * *

Kei: This chapter is now over. I'm sure you can guess what happens next chapter. NO, MOMO!

Wanda: Calm down. Next chapter, Momo shows some growth as a hero and we... well, we continue to provide some incredible twists. This scene is something we've been planning since Muscular first arrived in the story.

Yusei: *yawns* Don't forget to leave a review on your opinion about this chapter, about all parts of this chapter. The song they sang is listed in the disclaimer above, chosen because Kyoka Jirou was based on Motoko Kusanagi.

Kei: In addition, IT'S BEEN A YEAR SINCE THIS HAS BEEN SERIALIZED! Over 200,000 views, one thousand plus favorites, thirteen hundred plus followers, five community shelves not including ours, and three hundred plus reviews. We've come a long way from writing bad Naruto fiction; I LOVE YOU ALL! Even you guys who don't like this story and tell me you do. Any review you guys leave is better than the fox's.


	26. We Do For Love What We Won't Do

_The Amazing Deku_

Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man or My Hero Academia.

Legend:

"I made this song for you" speech

'Still, I love him so much' thoughts or quotes

' _I'm going to kill him_ ' Mandalay/Black Cat's Quirk or All for One talking

" **CHOCOLATE!** " Symbiote/Kuri talking

 _ **Chapter**_ _ **2**_ _ **6**_ _ **: We**_ _ **Do For Love What We Won't Do**_

* * *

"That was far more enjoyable than I thought it'd be!" says Jirou with a smile on her face, unable to break it.

"I'm glad we had fun," he tells her.

The two can be seen exiting the home of the Jirou family. Both have cheery smiles on their faces as they come out into the approaching twilight. Izuku turns to Jirou, his delicate stare causing redness to flush over her.

"Y-Yes?" she asks. Is he about to kiss her?

'Are those white lines on her head sound waves? I never noticed.' These are his thoughts as he looks upon the girl. Though when he finally notes her redness, he also turns flushed and straightens himself. "So! I guess this is where it ends?" He says this loudly.

Jirou takes in a deep breath to calm her nerves. "Actually, I need to go visit Momo. She wanted to talk about it personally."

Izuku nods at that before quickly looking around. After making sure they were alone, he says, "I can take you there. Mask!" He clenches his fist as he says that last word, and Kuri extends from his pores and wraps around him. The green spider forms on his chest.

Jirou steps back at the sight. "I'm still not going to get used to that."

" **Oh** **don't worry. W** **e'll keep it nice and slow,** " speaks Izuku and Kuri in unison. He then coughs, and in his human voice says, "Let's go, Jirou."

"Kyoka." The girl comes over to him and hugs his back. Her face turns red as she holds onto him, just as he straightens himself. Noticing his nervousness, the sound girl takes in a deep breath and follows up saying, "You can call me Kyoka, Izuku."

"Oh… Okay." He struggles to make this out. Without having to think about it, this is the first time he's been this close to her since his near-death beat down from the hands of the muscle man. He still can't touch Momo without his head turning into a tomato, so he's still suffering at the hands of Jirou. Literally.

"Hang on tight." Izuku drops his knees, before making a mighty leap jumping in the air. He then proceeds to swing across the darkening skies, heading for the rich neighborhood of Musutafu where the Yaoyorozu family lives.

As they soar through the skies, Jirou increases her grip on Izuku. She looks down at the streets below with awe. 'To think, he sees this sight every time he goes out. I can barely run seventeen minutes in two miles, and he can do this so easily…' She looks up at the back of his head. Her hands increase their hold on him, her eyes looking away from him. 'All this power, and he's still a kind, adorable nerd…'

The two stop right before the estate, landing outside the camera's views. Izuku changes back to his clothes as Jirou releases him, his eyes on the gate leading inside. He comes to the speaker and presses a finger to the intercom. "Hello? Momo? It's us!"

After a few seconds of silence, Izuku turns to Jirou in confusion. He then tries it again. "Momo?"

Once he receives a repeat of silence, he turns to Jirou who is already on her phone. "Nothing." The girl checks her connection, which shows nothing. "And my mobile data is being turned off." She then drops her lobes into the dirt. "Silence…"

Izuku puts a hand on the gate and pushes it open. To his surprise, there's no resistance. "I'm going in." He heads in running toward the mansion. His feet pump against the ground as he gets close to his destination with little effort. He peers into one of the monolithic windows, and gasps.

A man in a scorpion outfit has just stabbed Momo's mother with his tail. He drops down, now realizing that the worried feeling he had earlier is now validated. Two villains are attacking Momo and her mom. Why? What could they have done to garner this animosity? Or maybe they're just after her money.

As he ponders, Kuri acts wrapping around him. Jirou comes up just in time too, almost out of breath. "Kyoka, there are two villains inside. Sneak in from behind; I have to act now."

Inside, Momo is hounded by the two assassins staring her down.

"Who is Spider-Man?" Dragon stares at the girl as she gripes internally.

The eldest Yaoyorozu groans in pain as she looks at her daughter. Sweat pours off her face as she lies, her eyes desperate for her rescue. "Do it. Tell him…"

Momo looks between her mother and the assassin. Neither choice is good for her: either she gives up Izuku and they use that to kill him, or they kill her and her mother. Knowing the poison they administered her mother, she knows just which antivenom to make to save her. Best case scenario, they leave them alone after getting no answer, but no one is that stupid.

"She's been silent for a spell…" Doku speaks with annoyance. "Let's just poison her and leave. She knows nothing."

"Don't be so underclass," says Dragon, his eyes turning to the scorpion. "She's a Yaoyorozu. She can just cure her mother after we're gone."

The poison master turns an eye to Momo at that, before glaring at her. "That's right… I almost forgot."

"You completely forgot-"

"Shut up!" His stinger shoves right in front of Dragon's face. "I'm only here to help you take down that little insect."

A white string shoots out and attaches to his back. The poison assassin is pulled through the air and shoved into a wall. He falls flat along with portions of the wall. "It's exhausting when even a guy dressed as a scorpion calls me an insect!" says a voice as the person comes into perspective.

Momo looks up in surprise, her expression immediately turned to joy with blush, and bears witness to Spider-Man coming out of his camouflage. He hangs from the ceiling off a white thread upside down, his feet together with his right hand grasping the thread. His other hand waves to them.

"Spider-Man!" Momo says with relief, the spider boy putting his eyes on her. Tears come out from her eyes down the side seeing him. "You're here."

"Eh, why not?" He shrugs. "I was in the neighborhood to thank you for the help the other day, and I saw you in danger." Of course, this is a lie. No need to dive into why.

Dragon rises as he gets a look at the boy. "Cloaking… that wasn't on the list of abilities listed."

Izuku descends slowly on his increasing web thread. He stops ten feet off the ground and puts his eyes on Dragon. "So, while I'm here, may I ask what you guys want with them?"

"Just you." The draconic assassin's gauntlets and boots glow a dark green light. He lunges forth at the spider. Izuku releases his grip and falls just underneath him, flipping onto his feet into a crouch.

He raises his arms to fire his webs, but as soon as he does his senses take off. In front of him he spots the scorpion assassin on all fours charging towards him. Doku makes a lunge as well extending the blades on his forearms to cut Spider-Man to ribbons. Forced with no other alternative, he jumps to the side avoiding the poisoned blades of death. As the two passes by each other, the scorpion tail flings at Izuku and narrowly misses Izuku.

Izuku lands on top of a table, the foundation he stood on rocking and causing the table features to shake or fall. "Yo, arachnid weirdo in the green!"

"I know you ain't talking!" Doku's tail stretches over his head to impale Izuku. He jumps back in time to avoid it, the tail breaking through the table. It breaks apart and falls.

Izuku bungees off a line he makes on the ceiling, before releasing himself to avoiding a follow-up tail attack. Landing just underneath where the tail retreats, Izuku glares up at his opponent. "I gotta say, that's a fancy tail you got there. How does it work?"

Dragon remains crouched standing on the sidelines. He keeps his eyes on Spider-Man as the two have battled. The draconic assassin raises his right gauntlet and presses a button on it. His vision then changes, showing thermal vision instead of regular. "Spider-Man… his abilities are just as Choukaku explained. And yet, he's faster than described."

"Huh?" The scorpion tilts his head to the side. "You think I'm going to tell you? That I would stop fighting you simply to explain how my suit works?!"

"Well, if you think it's too complicated, sure…" Izuku looks over at Momo who has gone over to her mother. In her hand, she holds a syringe. 'She must be healing her or something. Please hurry up and get out of here.'

"Doku." Dragon moves in quickly heading for Izuku. The spider raises his arm and blocks using his palm. A second fist comes in and uppercuts him in the stomach. His opponent drops down and gets slugged in the left cheek. Dragon then turns an eye to the venom maker. "Get rid of the girl. He's stalling to get her to safety."

As the green scorpion glares at Spider-Man and then the Yaoyorozu mother and child pair. The teenage girl finishes administering the antivenom, pulling it out after emptying it.

" **Izuku!** " His eyes then forcefully turn to where Doku is, who is turning his attention to Momo. Just as he fears, the venom man is heading for her, fully ready to kill the girl.

'Momo!' With a yank, the Symbiote moves his body forward. He lunges at Doku and kicks his blade arm away from her, the curved weapon stabbing into the carpeted floor and narrowly missing her. She flinches seeing the weapon almost graze her, as Izuku lands next to her and grabs the scorpion's arm. He then throws the arachnid assassin into the wall. The black threads coming off of Kuri shoots out to stick onto the villain, gluing him to the wall.

"Incoming!" He turns around to face the last man standing, and sees a stream of fire coming directly at him. Knowing that both Momo and her mother are behind him, he stands tall with his back turned and arms stretched out. The flamethrower attack hits him dead on; two screams escape him from the searing pain, one human and the other in.

Both the horrors of Izuku and Momo, the fire has burnt off a large portion of Kuri's body. His back which sports a nasty burn, his left arm, and the green of his head, are exposed. In pain, he drops down taking a knee while groaning.

As Momo calls out his codename, Izuku speaks to the Symbiote. 'Kuri, what happened?!'

" **Our species has two weaknesses; loud sounds of specific frequencies, and fire. I never told you because we never came across such an adversary.** "

'Ah, man!' Izuku turns over to the assassin as he makes his way, his gauntlet holding flames. The Symbiote regrows around him slowly, still afflicted by the fire. 'I'll have to dodge more carefully. If he can shoot that from his gauntlets, that adds to how dangerous he is. It may be up to you, Kyoka…'

"What's the matter, Spider-Man?" Dragon clenches his claws, the fire still emitting off it. His vision has since changed back to normal. "I see you're wearing the ooze that was with the Oscillite you stole. Or should I say, the Symbiote."

That surprises him. "You knew about it?"

He raises his flaming claws. "Why do you think I'm here? We have studied the aliens when we recovered the Oscillite, including their abilities and weaknesses. My Quirk is the best usage against them."

Though worried, Izuku cannot help but think of something off about what he said. Something doesn't align up with what Kuri told him. "Aliens? As in plural?"

"Oh, did your friend not tell you?" Finishing his words, Dragon dashes through the flames heading towards Izuku. He raises his knee to block the fire punch attack, leaving him open to being clawed in the chest.

The Symbiote's essence is ripped off Izuku as a three claw mark is left on his chest. It heals over shortly as the spider continues to block and dodge his blows. Poorly. "It looks to me you can't fight as well against someone your size, who can keep up with your speed. Your most dangerous opponents have all been bigger than you after all."

Izuku continues to step back while avoiding his blows. As he does, he realizes Dragon is right. Everyone he's ever fought against has been some giant bruiser: Rhino, Muscular, hell even Doku over there was bigger than him. This is a new ball game.

The villain backhands Izuku with the flaming fist, sending him toppling into the ground. He rolls for a bit before correctly into a standing pose, the mask regrowing back onto his face. 'I guess I have to use One for All.' He stretches his arm out to the side, as emerald lightning sparks around his limb.

"You are a proper vessel, but with so much going on I won't be able to properly teach you to use One for All. When you do use it, remember this; clench your butt up, and let your heart cry out, saying…"

"SMASH!" Izuku throws a punch at Dragon. As it comes to him, he steps to the side dodging it. The result ends with an explosion of power released from that punch that demolishes everything in its path. A large hole is made in the wall leading outside as a result.

Wide-eyed, Dragon kicks Izuku back and jumps away. "What was that?!"

"Ah!" Izuku cries out, dropping down to a knee. His right hand is now a mangled mess of purple flesh. The pieces of the Symbiote has fallen off as well. 'My arm hurts so much! Kuri, are you okay?!'

"I'm fine," speaks the alien inside his head. "That power you used… I can't stay attached to the limbs you use it on. It repels me."

'That explains why my arm is exposed…' He watches as Kuri extends back around his arm, cringing as it snaps bones back into place.

Dragon takes advantage of this pause and knocks Izuku aside with a flying sidekick. "I don't know where you got that power from, but it doesn't look like something you can do all the time." The fallen spider groans looking up at him, flames emitting from both claws now. "Someone with multiple Quirks is rare. Are you indeed connected to the Villain Alliance?"

Spider-Man keeps wordless below him. "Well, no matter. I'll just rip that mask off and find out the truth later." The draconic assassin stretches his arms downward and storms at full speed. His cape extends as he runs, giving the appearance of wings. He is about to make the kill.

"Spider-Man!" The spider ducks his head. A white stream of foam shoots out from above the boy, hitting Dragon in the face. His lenses become fogged over and his claws doused. Standing behind the arachnid is Momo holding a fire extinguisher, a stern expression present on her face.

"You…" The compartment on Dragon's mouth opens up, and fire shoots out like a flamethrower towards her.

Momo quickly raises the nozzle and sprays, blocking the flames with ease. Izuku uses this opportunity to fire webs at Dragon's legs, pulling him high up off his feet.

He crashes on his back with a heavy thud, his flames going out with the foam's usage. Izuku jumps back next to Momo, giving her a quick thumbs up. "Thanks," he tells her.

As the two look to each other, Dragon uses his claws to rip the webs off and quickly return to a crouching state. His eyes narrow as he speaks, "It seems I underestimated you, both of you. We'll just try again, in a way so you'll never escape from us."

With a boost in power, Dragon turns to Doku and slices off the webs on him. He lands on his back, groaning afterward, and corrects himself onto all fours. The venom user then says, "This isn't over, arachnid," before heading out the hole in the wall made.

Dragon glares at the spider for a little while before retreating as well. The two teens then drop their shoulders with relief, a relief maximized as police sirens can be heard coming their way.

"Spider-Man, thank you for your help," she says, though much stranger than usual familiarity considering. "You better leave before the police arrive."

"Got it…" Izuku takes off, running out the giant hole he made.

For a few seconds, she watches him go. A smile dances onto her face. "Izuku… without a doubt, you are always there for me…" Momo drops the can of fire be gone and heads into the kitchen. There, she sees her mother resting on the floor with Jirou by her side.

"Is it over?" The rich girl delivers a nod to the earlobe girl, causing her to sigh. "Good." Momo joins her friend and places a hand on her mother's forehead. "It looks like your antivenom's working."

"Thank goodness…"

Soon the police arrive, entering through the hole and the front door and making it inside. One of them enters the kitchen, Tsukauchi Naomasa, and spots the three females. He holds up a badge and asks, "Which one of you called the police?"

"That's me," says Jirou.

As the police clean up, Izuku climbs out over the gate while invisible. With a flip, he lands on the outside gracefully and quietly, before checking his left and right. Knowing that the coast is clear, Kuri retreats inside of Izuku's body.

Back in his regular clothes is Izuku, who checks down at his damaged date attire. The front is clawed and the back is burnt off exposing his shoulder blades. Though back to his real self, he depresses. The Society of Assassins is finally taking action against him and used the girl he cared most about against him. Had he arrived even a minute later or not at all she could be dead.

And it would be all his fault.

"Maybe I should stay away from her…" He goes to the gate and prepares to walk through the opened driveway, an act he stops halfway through. After a bit more thought, he says, "I guess I better say it in person," and heads in.

He makes a light jog heading to the main building surrounded by police cars and an ambulance. As he reaches, he spots the girls with the police, the both of whom call out to him. Izuku goes to them, only to be halted by a cat cop. "Excuse me, but this is a crime scene. Step away!"

"But sir-"

"Wait." Tsukauchi comes over when he sees the green-haired boy. After a quick look over, noting the scar on his shirt, he asks, "Are you Izuku Midoriya?"

"Uh… yes?"

The adult places a hand on his shoulder. "You can come in."

"But detective. He's-"

"A special case." The plain face detective walks with Izuku to the girls. As he does, he quickly whispers, "All Might told me about you. Thank you for being here."

"Eh?" He wouldn't have time to question that; he's now right in front of Momo and Kyoka, both wearing blankets over their shoulders.

Having spent a great deal of time with Momo, he can now recognize her expressions more easily. He can tell she is very relieved to see him, but with what he's understood he honestly would not be surprised if she changed her mind about him. "Momo, I-"

"Stop. It's okay," she says, immediately shutting him down. "There is no need to feel sorry for what you didn't do. This is not your fault."

"No, it is. You know it is." He looks at her as he speaks, his face and eyes showing regret and apologies. "It's just like with Uraraka. It's all my-"

One of the earphone jacks attach to his head, and a light pulse of her heartbeat reverberates through his body. He shakes a bit harder than she expected. "Midoriya, stop it!"

Momo comes over and hugs him. "I've never blamed you for what happened. Not even once." She increases her hold on him, bringing the boy closer to her marshmallow warmth. The girl looks at him with watery eyes. "Besides, isn't this where you comfort me?"

Taking a minute to come out of his blush high, Izuku drops his head before hugging back. The action takes Momo by surprise, who flushes red while holding him tight. "I'm sorry for what happened to your mother."

"Thank you," she says, tears coming down her face.

Kyoka Jirou stands on the sidelines watching them, the two of them off in their world. Does she belong there?

…

The night has passed. Information about what happened at the Yaoyorozu estate has reached the world. From what has been revealed, the wealthy family has been attacked by criminals whose identities have not been disclosed. All that has been detailed are their Quirks, one a flame user and the other a venom maker.

Shigaraki can be found watching the news, groaning before saying, "Those assassins are making a move in my territory again. Damn that Dragon…" He slams his fist into a desk.

"Tomura, calm yourself." This comes from the same monitor, showing a shadowed figure. "Had you asserted yourself and taken Spider-Man, this would have been avoided. You didn't plan that carefully."

"You're loads of help, Robotnik, you know that?"

"It's Eggman, and that's not who I am!"

" _Will you two ever get along?_ " A third person speaks out from behind that monitor. " _This isn't the time for petty fighting. Instead, what you should be doing is looking at the opportunity this opens up._ "

Shigaraki narrows his eyes. "What do you mean?"

" _Think, Shimura. Instead of starting a war, have you ever considered that the enemy of your enemy could be your friend?_ "

Shigaraki looks down at his desk before his legs. "Working together to accomplish a common goal?" He then looks at the monitor. "Also, you sound like you're in high spirits, master."

" _Why wouldn't I be?_ " There's a brisk pause. " _I recently heard my brother's voice, and it makes me want to see my family again._ "

"Family?" The monitor cuts off the blue screen, leaving Shigaraki alone in his office. He can't help but obsessively think about that last part. His master, as old as he is, has a brother that's still alive? And why did he say family like he wasn't referring to that brother? Who else is he devoted to aside from himself, and why is this the first time this leader of villains is hearing such an important detail.

He leans back in his seat before looking at a notebook left on his counter. "An enemy's enemy is my friend?" He gets up from his seat, brushing his wild cyan hair in frustration. "Please. As soon as that foe is gone, the enemy of my enemy will only become my enemy. I'd rather we stay honest about it."

…

Deep within the concrete darkness, Doku can be found inside an alleyway jamming his blade into a wall. His purple eyes flashed with rage, he growls, "Damn, stupid, inferior spider! I can't believe I got tossed around like that?"

Dragon leans against the wall behind him, arms crossed as he looks downward, deep in thought. "Calm yourself, Doku. We need to come up with a new plan."

"New plan? Let's just go after the girl again!"

He raises his head to stare at the scorpion, saying, "You made too much venom in your head again, didn't you?" Of course, the sarcasm rewarded him with the scorpion tail shooting out just next to his head. Despite that, Dragon remains unwavering, the hardboiled mythical creature that he is wont to.

"Care to correct yourself!?"

"We snuck into the Yaoyorozu estate on a weekend, because the staff takes a break on the weekends. They know that, and they'll improve their security measures to make sure suspicious individuals like ourselves never break in again. So instead, we should seek an alternative method of capturing Spider-Man."

Doku flinches at that. "Capture?" He pulls his tail away. "I thought we were going to kill him, to pay him back for-"

"And this is why you're a low ranked assassin, so consumed by bloodlust that you can't see what's ahead." As soon as his sentence leaves his lips he moves his head aside to dodge the tail coming at him again. "We're not after Spider-Man for revenge. That's what Choukaku wants; the boss is after the Symbiote he took. This battle confirmed that it's still with him, and until we get it back we're down one."

He would continue his reasoning, but at that moment he receives a call. Dragon places a claw to his left ear. "Hello?" He pauses, before his eyes narrow. "Of course it's you. Who else would have this number?"

…

Inside her bedroom, the eldest Yaoyorozu lies there with a doctor checking her. Momo stands beside her mother as the doctor gives his verdict. "It looks like the antivenom worked."

She sighs with relief. "Stay rested for the time being. You need to regain your strength."

After that, the man packs his stuff away and leaves, with the mother-daughter Yaoyorozus alone in this large, violet room. Momo takes a seat in a chair next to the nightstand, facing her mother directly in front of her. "Mother, I'm sorry you this happened to you."

"Don't be," she replies, leaning her head back with a groan. "I'd be wrong to chastise you for acting on the meticulous nature of being a hero. I don't know why you saved Spider-Man, but you did it."

She then faces her daughter, who now sports a smile at the praise. "I know that boy was here."

"…boy?"

"Don't play dumb." She sits herself up, but does it so fast she's almost winded. The older woman then says, "Izuku Midoriya showed up when the action died down. You still haven't cut ties with the boy, have you?"

Momo sighs through her nose. "No, I didn't."

"I told you to drop all useless things."

"Is this something we should be talking about now?"

"When else are we?" She reaches over at her nightstand for a glass of water. Momo grabs it for her and gives the mother a sip. "The workers will be repairing that massive hole in the wall, I have to improve security and higher weekend staff, and you have that trip to I-Island coming up soon. Not to mention your midterm exam coming up in two weeks. This will be one of the few times we can talk about that useless boy."

Momo clenches her fists. "Izuku is not useless."

"A Quirkless boy who can't be a hero is useless-"

"IZUKU IS FAR FROM USELESS!" She screams suddenly. The girl then cups her face in shock, an expression only surpassed by her mother who jumped and spilled some water. "Oh my… I'm sorry I raised my voice."

"You're head over heels for him, aren't you?" The woman leans her head back on her pillow. "Momo, you need to understand your place in the world. There's a big difference between a high school love and marriageable material."

Momo looks at herself when her mother says that word. "Love?"

The mom begins to question the girl. "Midoriya may seem like a nice boy, but is there more to him than that? Is he going to be there for you when you need it most? Is he going to help you for better or for worst? Will he be able to give what you give to him no matter how hard it maybe?"

"…" Momo places a hand to her lap. "Yes."

According to the expression the elder Yaoyorozu gives, she's not pleased with that answer. "Pardon?" This was in English?

"He has, and he will. That's why he was here today because he loves me." Her heart beats fast as she speaks these words. "And that's why I will stay with him because I love him."

Tomorrow…

Sunday morning at 0930 finds Izuku lying in bed. After last night he hasn't been able to get much rest, and now he's swimming in perspiration conjured from his guilt, as well as the May heat. Another dream has fallen upon him, another dream of people dying, another dream of losing those he cares about. And again, as spoken by dream Uraraka, it's all his fault.

"Kuri, can you help me out with these dreams?" he asks the alien in his head.

No answer. "Guess he went to mom… or she… what gender is Kuri?"

There's a knock on his door. "Izuku!" He gets up looking at where his mother called out. "You have guests."

"Who is it?"

"Momo and Kyoka." He sits up straight at that.

"Oh, uh… one sec!" Knowing just how much of a mess he's in right now, Izuku quickly gets out of bed and throws off his damp shirt and pajamas. He dives into his dresser and without looking puts on whatever he can find. As long as it's clean, it's fine.

Fully dressed and his drenched bed sheet in the hamper with the clothes, he composes himself and opens the door to his room. In steps both Momo and Jirou, both dressed a lot better than he is at the moment. The latter girl, being the last to come in, closes the door before taking a seat on the bed adjacent to the former, which leaves enough space between them for Izuku to sit.

Momo pats the spot for him and entices the boy to sit, an action he complies to. Between the two girls, he's spent a great deal of time with, Izuku straightens up with worry. Despite the stench of perspiration still fresh in the air, the girls smell nice today.

"Izuku," Momo begins, looking at him, "after last night, I've had to come to terms with new information. Or, maybe I always knew. I knew, and just didn't want to accept it."

He has no idea what she means. But as he is about to ask, he sees it; that beautiful, dazzling smile of hers that radiates far more than any other girl and makes his heart twinge. This expression increases the hold on his emotions when she utters the three words he never thought to hear from another woman: "I love you."

The moment his mind processes these words, Izuku's eyes shrink as now his entire body gives the tomato impression. The various noises that come from outside his room shrink away under the weight of the sound of his jackhammer heart beating. He could mistake it for a heart attack.

"You…love me?"

"I do." She takes his hand, her face a similar crimson shade. "This whole dating thing was set up so we could see how you feel about us. And shamefully, I was afraid you would choose Jirou over me. But then she told me the truth of what she intended, and her feelings for us. Izuku, how do you feel about us two?"

He closes up, almost ready to stutter. Remembering the advice of his mother, he inhales and exhales. But before he could speak, she loosens her grip on his hand. "I see… you don't want to take this further because of last night. Those assassins are after you and used me to almost kill you, and you don't want to put the people you care about in danger…"

She is about to release his hand, but then he squeezes to hold her in place. Working up his confidence, he says, "Momo, I would be lying if I said I didn't have feelings for you. I always have; you and Uraraka were the first real friends I've had since I was deemed Quirkless, and losing her hurt me. When I told you how I felt when she died, you were there for me, and even though you weren't on board completely, you still supported me as Spider-Man. That was when you became irreplaceable to me."

Momo's heart skips a beat as he finishes that paragraph of emotions. "Momo, I did think about distancing myself from you to keep this from happening again. But, that's not going to make you safer. If anything, if we're together we'll be more well-off. I mean, you did save my life last night." He raises his hand still holding hers. "I want to be with you if you'll have me."

With that, Momo stretches her arms around his shoulder and neck and pulls him in for a hug. His shoulder starts to drench from her tears, a waterfall of love erupting from her soul. "Thank you…"

The rich girl looks over at her other friend. Jirou sighs while looking aside. She pretends to look at her phone and gets up. "Anyway, I'll leave you two alone. You have a lot to talk about."

"Oh, Jirou-"

"Save it, Midoriya," she says to him, stopping the boy from bringing her back in.

As she opens the door, Inko on her knees was listening with a glass. Embarrassed, she quickly crawls away like a spider. Her son sighs while she leaves.

Jirou then heads to the door, throws on her shoes, and opens the door. Shutting it behind her, she takes out a napkin and immediately places it to her eyes. In an instant, it dampens, serenaded by her melodious voice of sorrow. "I can't have her after all."

The door opens up, and she is swiftly pulled into an embrace. Her eyes trace behind over the sheet of her white throwaway comforter, seeing Inko holding her. "It's okay, Jirou. It's okay." More tears flow as a result.


	27. End of Term Exams

_The Amazing Deku_

Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man or My Hero Academia.

Legend:

"I made this song for you" speech

'Still, I love him so much' thoughts or quotes

' _I'm going to kill him_ ' Mandalay/Black Cat's Quirk or All for One talking

" **CHOCOLATE!** " Symbiote/Kuri talking

Lightz: Welcome to April 26th, Avengers day. Enjoy Endgame everyone, and then come back to watch this. Also, I'd like to thank Toonami4Ever for the TvTropes recommendation. Maybe I should make a page...

* * *

 _ **Chapter**_ _ **2**_ _ **7**_ _ **:**_ _ **The End of Term Final Exam**_

* * *

All twenty students of Class 1-A file out of the campus building before the company bus lot in their hero uniforms, where an assortment of buses remains on standby. Standing before these young chicks are eight of the teachers of UA, as Jirou counts them up: Ectoplasm, Power Loader, Cementoss, Snipe, Present Mic, Eraserhead without his goggles, Midnight and Thirteen. Aizawa speaks, "Now we will begin the practical portion of the exam. I've no doubt you've gathered some intel on what this will entail."

"Teacher, you didn't explain that actually," Momo speaks, the president of the class raising her hand to ask a question. "We heard rumors that we would be facing robots, but you failed to let us know the contents."

"That was because we wanted to have you handle this situation on the spot." Ruffling out of the scarf the erasing hero wears, Nezu pops up with a smile. The bear mouse thing jumps down before the students. He then says, "To give you a better exam, two of you will group up and face one of us in battle. No robots."

"Eh?!" The shocking revelation takes most of the teens by surprise, not expecting something so severe for their final.

"After a talk, we've decided to give you a more personal feel of battle, by involving teachers into that inter perspective. Considering how fighting a machine is treated different compare to fighting a person you must take better care." The animal then turns to Aizawa, who continues for him.

"In any case, who you will face and who you will be teamed up with have already been decided. Your grades will be calculated based on your responses to the test before you. Once the teams are announced the first trio will head to their respective grounds for their exam. Each test lasts twenty minutes." He checks his clipboard:

"The first team will be Sato and Kirishima vs Cementoss. Following in respective order are Asui and Tokoyami vs Ectoplasm; Ojiro and Iida vs Power Loader; Todoroki and Yaoyorozu vs myself; Utsushimi and Aoyama vs Thirteen; Kaminari and Ashido vs the principal; Jirou and Koda vs Present Mic; Hagakure and Shouji vs Snipe; Mineta and Sero vs Midnight; and finally, Kawaru and Bakugo vs All Might."

"All Might?" Bakugo repeats this, just as from up above a voice laughs. Landing down before the group is the Symbol of Peace, in his golden age costume ready for battle.

"In style for a climatic test, I am here!" says the heroic muscle man as he smiles.

The Quirk erasing sourpuss keeps his eyes on his clipboard as he arrives, and says, "You're late."

"Only by a minute!" Of course, All Might handwaves that.

The white-furred mouse thing speaks adding, "Each team will start the exam in the middle of the stage. The objective of passing is similar to the Battle Training." Snipe holds out a couple of golden handcuffs. "Either get these to cuff your opponent or make your escape on clearly marked exit signs. As long as one of you makes it there it will be considered a victory on your part."

The students look amongst each other as they contemplate their future decisions. Bakugo glares over at his supposed partner. This person is a teen his age dressed in a sharp white tuxedo with a monocle and top hat. He carries a knife behind his waist. This phantom thief glances back, before waving sheepishly.

As Bakugo gets used to his new partnership, Momo looks over at Todoroki as a thought crosses her mind; why is it that she and Todoroki, two of the brightest minds of the class who also have arguably the most versatile Quirks, working together to face the one person who can erase Quirks? Even two against one, they're at a moderate disadvantage against Eraserhead.

As she thinks about it, everyone else can be argued to being paired against a teacher their Quirks don't work well against. In Jirou's case, her heartbeat attacks are nowhere near as strong as Present Mic's voice, and her hearing is far too sensitive; he could split her head in two. Though she isn't sure how that applies with Koda, or how the others' matches played in. If only she had more time to think about it.

'I really wish I could think on the spot just like Izuku…' She turns her head to Todoroki. 'Still, I can make this work. The improvements Hatsume did will be tested now.'

Momo then looks over her outfit, Creati 2.0; her suit retains the scarlet colors and the overtone of revealed skin, but her arms now have fingerless gloves with sleeves that stretch up past her elbows that have metal padding on the back of her forearms. Her belt has now become a pair of short shorts that also look like a utility belt.

"Considering this is treated as a real battle," begins Thirteen as the astronaut hero waves to the class, "try to treat us as real villains please."

"Assuming you come across the enemy if you believe you can beat them that's fine." This is Snipe, stern and honest in his tone like a father over his children.

"But, there will be cases where the scale is vastly bigger than you expect, and you may consider running," says Aizawa, the teacher glaring over at Iida, Bakugo, and Todoroki respectively.

"But to make it fair we'll also be lowering ourselves to your level." All Might takes out a pair of braces, black and gray with golden rims. "These ultra compressed weights were created by a little spitfire in the Support Course." He straps it on and huffs when his weight increases. 'Whoa. These are heavier than I thought!' "We'll each wear them and restrict ourselves of half our body weight."

As proof, each of the heroes straps on their respective weights. "This way the playing field is leveled just enough for you to consider taking a chance."

"Oh, that's a relief," Camie says with a huff.

Bakugo crosses his arms with eyes narrowed. He then makes a stubborn glare and asks, "Isn't it kind of insulting on us to hold yourself back so much?"

The red and blue blond smiles, his cyan eye finally poking out at him after his chuckle. "We'll see…"

Later…

After the first three rounds, we come to Todoroki and Momo's turn. Among the previous six, only Kirishima and Sato have failed their exams. As she realized, they only failed because they went in using their usual tactics and didn't think about how to fight creatively; they simply rushed the moment they saw Cementoss and tried to plow through his cement with brute force, only to get tired before they could even reach him. Asui and Tokoyami changed things up against Ectoplasm, as did Ojiro and Iida – the latter of whom took the runaway suggestion to heart.

As Momo and Shoto continue to walk across the housing district they've been brought to, the smartest student in the class thinks over their situation. She needs to put this plan to work.

"Yaoyorozu," begins the ice and fire user as he checks down a corner, "we'll continue to head for the exit. You use your Quirk to make anything as we do, so we can detect where he's coming from and-" He stops when he notices the girl putting on a pair of sunglasses. "…what are you doing?"

"Getting ready." She tells him this as she makes a pair for him. "I already have a plan of sorts to put in motion."

Shoto's eyebrows squint upward listening to this girl as she explains her plan. He cups his chin thinking about it: "That might work, but what makes you think he won't see it coming?"

"That's the point; he won't." She smiles giving him a nod. "There are two ways he'll react, and no matter what we'll be in a favorable position."

From her exposed abdomen, she pulls out a new item she created and hands it over to him. It's a toy made in her image. He gives it a stare and then lifts his eyes to glance at the girl. He asks, "What is this?"

"It's a matryoshka, a Russian doll usually used for ornaments."

"Isn't this one of those dolls where you can fit things inside of them, like smaller dolls?"

"Actually, it is." She checks over the side before going down the street with Shoto. Getting the hint, he pockets it and follows after. As they do, she continues to make cotton out of her shoulders while running.

While running, they come to a crosswalk. There, the red girl notices that she's stopped producing more false coins. "Uh oh. He's here."

"Got it." The two come together, back to back. Shoto checks his surroundings for any possible signs of their teacher. He whispers, "I don't see him."

"Me neither… but how?"

The ice and fire user surmises, "If he's able to erase our Quirks, he's got to be within view of us. The only way he can hide from us like this is…"

The two then jump away. This happens just in time for them to avoid their teacher's capture cloth from coiling around them. The two roll back upright and stare at the telephone wire that was above them, where Aizawa hangs from his cloth upside down.

Shoto aims his hand out at him, only for nothing to come out. "Still erased."

The teacher flips onto the telephone post and throws his cloth at the ice user, who bends his knees to duck under its path. It stretches until wrapping around Momo's left arm.

The girl grunts as she's being pulled. Groaning, she digs into her belt to take out one of those matryoshkas, throwing them up in the air. "Todoroki!"

He pushes the shades down on his face as does she. Aizawa watches the path of the doll, which opens up. The toy reveals its innards, a flash grenade. 'Shi-'

It unleashes a blinding light all around. Even Aizawa's orange goggles can't block out the eye-scarring luster being released. He holds an arm over his face to cover his face. "Now!" Shoto takes out the doll he was given with his flaming left hand and throws it directly at where Aizawa is.

As it comes his way, blades stick out from the cloth around Momo and tear through the capturing weapon. She then quickly grabs it and pulls, just as the doll opens up. Out from it flies a small capsule that explodes, turning into small wires attached. These metal strings wrap around Aizawa, constricting his arms to his body and finally capturing him.

Due to this, the ninja hero loses his balance. Shoto jumps at him quickly and swipes his right hand across the ground into the air. This action releases ice that forms from the ground up into a slide. Aizawa falls back on it and slides down before the young ice maker.

Momo comes in with the cuffs and formally restrains Aizawa, who tells them clearly, "Well done."

All around them, an announcement goes off: "Team Todoroki Yaoyorozu passes the End of Term Exams!"

With their victory decided, Momo turns to her teacher. She speaks, "I can't believe it went that well. My strategy was pretty much the same as at the Sports Festival."

To her teacher, she says, "You should have seen it coming."

"I did, which is why I closed my eyes when you threw it," he tells her. "My goggles don't block out light that bright, and you clearly had contingency plans." He gestures his head to the other matryoshka dolls, and then her bladed gauntlet. "My cloth isn't something that can be easily cut, and yet that blade sliced through it just by extending."

The creation girl looks down at her hidden blade garment. "I made some upgrades to my uniform, for situations where I need protection and weapons right away. That's why for the past few days I was with the Support Course crafting Oscillite into my costume. As a blade, it's sharp enough to cut through your capture weapon's steel wire alloy."

She then glances back at her teacher. "But there's no way you could have not known that."

"You also knew of the damage I took back at USJ, and how I need to rest my eyes more than usual." Momo sighs dropping his head down, nodding as he continues: "That's why you used flash grenades, to take advantage of that. You had a clear plan of how to win, despite having lost your Quirk, and saw through it to the end. After all…"

The teacher glances over to Todoroki and then her. "These tests were constructed with the exact teams I've chosen to pick at your faults and force you to break the notions of battle you may have fallen into. For example, Todoroki relying on brute force to reach an end to his means, and your fault in making split-second decisions when necessary. But, you've already overcome that weakness, have you?"

She turns a little red at the praise. "You two have earned this victory."

As Momo smiles from her positive critique, Shoto lowers his eyebrows. Thinking about it, had Yaoyorozu not come up with a plan he would have just tried to use ice or fire. Maybe ice. Despite what happened with his right arm, he's still not as proficient in using fire. The first time he did so was to save his father, the only time he associated the curse he received from that old man as being all but positive. Has he changed?

With everything over and done with, the three head back to the bus after untying their teacher who can finally note their grade. While walking, Shoto takes a second to consider how much Momo has changed. "I'm impressed with you."

"Eh?" She pauses to look at her partner. He barely speaks to anyone, let alone compliments them, so this is a new thing for her from him.

"Yaoyorozu, you were never this assertive, but ever since the Sports Festival, you've started taking an initiative changing the style of hero you used to be. It's like something's lit a fire under you."

She widens her eyes at that statement. She says, "Oh, really? I hadn't noticed." The girl gains a soft blush. "I guess I've gained something to fight for."

Shoto narrows her eyes at her, agreeing with her words. Well, most of them; he can tell with ease that she means someone to fight with. But, he always knew she could make the challenge.

That's why he voted for her.

Elsewhere…

"Midoriya!" Hitomi Yatsu comes running down the hall. There at the lockers, she spots her target Izuku with Tenko Shimura getting their stuff.

The DA approved vigilante turns to the blue-haired girl, quickly noticing her demanding glare directed solely at him. The boy with olive hair asks, "Yatsu, what's wrong?"

"Oh boy, it's her…" Shimura groans this under his breath seeing the girl.

Her eyes give a glance to him before she turns to Izuku asking in a whisper, "Didn't I tell you to stay away from him?"

"It's okay," he whispers back, "Shimura's not a bad guy."

"Thanks for that. By the way, I can hear you two," says the upperclassman.

Turning to him, Hitomi resumes her judgmental stare. "Can you read the room then?"

Izuku quickly squeezes in between them in an attempt to diffuse the bomb about to go off. He says, "Yatsu, can you please just say what you want?"

After a sigh, she speaks: "Midoriya, I heard you won the prize."

"Prize?"

"If you must know, Midoriya here earned the highest score on his Midterm exams compared to the rest of us in his same class. Kage Sensei wanted to honor him by offering a trip to I-Island's I-Expo in the summer," she tells him this, before turning to Izuku. "But, he gave it up."

"You did?" Shimura glances down at Izuku. "But I thought science was your bread and butter!"

"Well, she wanted it more than I did, so I-" She grabs his uniform collar.

"Passed it to me out of pity," she finishes, interrupting his sentence with words and the rapid shaking of his body. "Not that I'm ungrateful… I want to go too; it's practically the only time I get to see my father in person."

Shimura grabs her arms and pulls her off of the scared Izuku. "Then just take it."

She glares at him. "You have no understanding of pride, do you?"

"Pride's got a bill you gotta pay every time you cash it in."

Izuku pats their arms in an attempt to regain their attention. With a calming smile, he says, "Yatsu, it's okay. Go and spend time with your dad." He then walks off, making a beeline for the door.

"Hey, Midoriya-"

"Yo, wait up! Don't leave party members behind!" Shimura releases Hitomi and goes after the arachnid-powered teenager.

Hitomi watches as they leave, her hands clenching tightly the more she thinks about what Izuku did for her. To her. "He spends his time with delinquents, he still comes in late, he barely comes to the club, and yet he still does well in class." She calms her growing anger. "I'll find out your secret, Midoriya."

Outside, Izuku and Shimura can be seen walking past the school gates. The duo goes left and enters a deeper section of the city where they would always find the arcades. While walking, Shimura asks, "Why do you hang out with her?"

"Because she's looking out for me," is his answer. "A lot of people don't bother hanging around someone who lacks a Quirk. Yatsu and you are kind of similar to that."

"Dude, I don't do those roleplay games." Shimura looks over with a scuff. Although Izuku would never notice, it's his way of hiding his smile.

Eventually, the two come before an ice candy stand. There, a grey gentleman serves children ice pops they've recently purchased.

"Here you go. There's more where that came from," he says with glee.

"Ice cream huh?" mutters Shimura. Taking a look around he shrugs realizing it's hot out today. He walks up to the pushcart stand, asking, "What's on the menu today?"

"Oh, we got the usual," says the old man as he opens his freezer to view his collection of arctic treats. "A specialty of mine is the ice-kabob."

"Ice-kabob?"

"It's five rolls of ice cream of different flavors," Izuku tells him, speaking just before the man could.

"Hey," he speaks upon noticing the little spider, "Welcome back, kiddo. Got hooked on the many flavors?"

"What, you two know each other?" asks Shimura with mock jealousy.

"He's the first customer of the Ice-selsior." The old man then takes out an ice-kabob. "700 yen."

Shimura digs into his pockets. "Uh… Do you take debit cards?"

"Sorry sonny, but I prefer a more honest method," speaks the vendor with a smile.

Izuku takes this time to take his shoulder and point to the side in front of the freezer underneath the vendor, which reads 'Card Machine Broken.' The spider then says, "I'll buy for you." He takes out his All Might wallet.

"Thanks. I sometimes forget to take out cash," Shimura says as he watches Izuku purchase the frozen treat.

"Eh, what are friends for?" He then takes the ice-kabob and hands it over to Shimura.

The two then leave, with the vendor shouting, "Be sure to tell your friends!"

The two continue walking. As he passes by an alley, Izuku pauses when his spider-sense flares up. His body goes static for a bit before he quickly turns to the alley on his left.

Shimura notices his pause and turns to him, asking, "What's up?" He goes over just to see him staring at a little girl. She looks to be about eight or nine, with dirtied hair that must be as white as the moon underneath, clothing that can be mistaken for a hand me down hospital gown, and scarlet eyes. There's also a tiny horn protruding from the right of her forehead.

"What are you doing?"

"Hey, little girl, are you okay?" Izuku asks the girl, ignoring Shimura's question. The little girl looks back at the end of the alley and then over at Izuku, before running up to him. He takes a knee as she runs into his arms. "I'll take that as a no."

Shimura comes over with his hand to his head. "What the hell is this? You're a lolicon now?"

"A what?"

"…please tell me you look at h-videos…" Izuku turns flustered, now getting the implication. "Just kidding, but seriously. Just leave her alone."

"I can't do that!"

"She has nothing to do with you."

"It doesn't matter; I can't just stand by and wait for the heroes to arrive and help. It could be too late." Izuku's explanation for being there with the girl brings a look of surprise to the cyan-haired sophomore. More than surprised, he's pleased.

"There you are, Eri." The two stop in their tracks when they hear this coming from a third party. The frightened Izuku and the stoic Shimura turn down the alleyway, where they spot this new person.

He's an adult with a plague mask over his face. His short, messy, red-brown hair fail to cover his thin red eyes. His green overcoat clashes with the summer air surrounding them. He is even wearing gloves. This is not a man to be trifled with.

"I would like to thank you so much for finding my daughter."

Shimura glares at him, studying the man. 'Where have I seen him before?'

"Your daughter? Well in that case…" Izuku watches as the man approaches him, about to hand the little girl over to him.

Before he could, the child increases her mantis grip on him. He looks down at her and whispers in an attempt to soothe her, "It's okay. Your dad's here. You don't need to-"

Eri raises her head and looks up at him. Those eyes say more than any words she could have spoken had. "That's not your father." With her head shaking left to right slowly, that all but confirms it. Izuku's eyes trace back to 'daddy', and that feeling from earlier returns.

"Is something wrong, boy?" asks the man as he comes forward, adjusting his gloves.

A dilemma forms in Izuku's heart; his spider-sense is telling him to run away, but he doesn't want to. This girl is in dire need of saving. All in his mind he is constantly reminded of those dreams of failing to save Ochako, and how pathetic he's felt afterward.

"So, you're Eri's father?" Izuku holds an arm around the little girl, keeping her close to him. He glances over at Shimura, who mouths to him 'what the hell are you doing, you idiot' plain and simple. "Is there a reason you're keeping your daughter in rags?"

"Oh, that? Well-"

"Or why she won't go to you?"

The man glares at the boy now. "What are you implying?"

"What are you doing to this girl?"

His face now visibly disturbed, he steps forward adjusting the glove on his right hand. "What do you think you can do? You are no hero, so do not try to pretend you are."

"Like how you're pretending to be her father?" Shimura flinches at this revelation from Izuku, while the man pauses where he stands. The cyan-haired teen notes the sweat coming down his kohai's face before turning to face this new person.

"Very well." He pulls out the glove.

"Now, let's not go around pulling off gloves here." Shimura moves forth stepping in front of Izuku. "Would dad approve of what you're doing here, Chisaki?"

"… you are-"

"NOW!" Shimura grabs hold of Izuku and runs off with him as he holds onto Eri tightly.

The sophomore continues to run until they reach a crowd of people. Eri continues to keep a tight hold onto Izuku as he lifts her from underneath to support her grip. This blending keeps up as they escape far from where that man was.

Eventually, they come to the park. As the senpai takes a moment to breathe, Izuku takes a knee letting Eri stand on her own feet. "Are you okay?" She looks up to him with a nod, but still no words coming out of her mouth.

Izuku turns over to Shimura, and says, "Thanks for the assist back there-"

CLACK. Shimura drops a karate chop to Izuku's forehead. After rubbing his hand, Shimura then says, "You idiot! What was that about getting involved in something that has nothing to do with you?!"

Izuku looks aside, before sighing. "I saw that she needed saving, and I just decided to stand my ground."

He claps his face in annoyance. "Because All Might would have done it?"

"… no, because I wanted to have no regrets." Eri keeps her red eyes on him as he speaks.

Shimura groans before giving another karate chop. "Well, at least you're not a hypocrite. Go take her to the police station."

"Got it. And thanks." Izuku lifts her, and thankfully the girl isn't resisting. Why though?

As he turns around to leave, the green teen stops to speak to Shimura one more time. "Shimura, who was that guy? It feels like you knew him."

"Oh, him…" The sophomore huffs with a growl. "The guy works at Astrocorp for my dad."

'His dad? Does that mean his dad owns the place that made those spiders?' This is news that grabs his attention. It's also the first time Shimura spoke about his father. Why does he sound so spiteful?

"What are you waiting for?"

"Oh, right!" With a nod, Izuku heads off carrying Eri as fast as he could to the nearest place.

Shimura watches as he goes off, still holding the ice kabob Izuku bought for him. "…I guess this is what real friends do, get mad even after helping one another."

Back to Action…

Back at UA, Bakugo and his partner can be found inside of one of UA High's testing grounds, an open street of what many would believe to be a busy section of a city. The teenager in white peers out of an alleyway to stare at the marked exit.

"It's just up ahead," he says to his partner just behind him. "No sign of All Might anywhere… but I doubt he's not watching."

"We're going to have to lure the bastard out," says Bakugo as he takes off his gauntlet. "So here's the plan, blue-eyes."

"My name is Nazo Kawaru," he says with annoyance, "or at least my hero name, Puzzle."

"Lame…" The teenager pulls him back in and hands over his gauntlet. "Put this on."

After two minutes of planning, Bakugo and Kawaru run headfirst to the exit. No more than ten feet from their position, a gust of wind blows by from behind them and almost knocks them off their boots. Concluding a short recovery do the kids find the man responsible for that air pressure standing in front of the gate.

"You young heroes will not be passing by anytime soon, because I am here!" speaks All Might as he glares at them with those tiny cerulean eyes of his.

"Now!" Bakugo takes out a grenade and tosses it dead at All Might. As he does, the Symbol of Peace quickly inhales and blows a mighty gust knocking it back at them.

With his eyes closed, Kawaru holds up two fingers and moves them from left to right. The bomb moves right behind All Might and detonates to create a smokescreen around him. "This will not be enough to keep me at bay!"

He swipes aside blowing away the smoke. There just behind him stands Kawaru, who holds out the gauntlet and pulls the pin. This unleashes a mighty fireball of an explosion upon All Might, who holds his hands out taking it.

"OW!" he shouts, the pain of his shoulder dislocating riddling his body with shock. Unable to keep standing, he falls backward hitting the ground as the explosion concludes. The smoke clears away and shows All Might on a knee.

"That was a good hit," says the adult as he starts to feel the hit. The Symbol of Peace wipes some blood away from his lips. "My time may have been reduced, but it's more than enough to finish this."

He glares forward at Bakugo making a break for the exit and then smiles. "Time to get moving. Sensei's gotta give his best!"

With all his might, All Might pushes forth dashing at Bakugo. Just a few feet away from the exit, the walking nuke stops when he sees All Might has already reached him. Just as he turns to fire his gauntlet, the hero throws a quick jab busting the gauntlet to pieces. "One of you keeps me distracted while the other makes a break for it. A fair plan, but one with faults considering who I am."

"Shut up!" Bakugo shouts, his face squeezed into defeat. "This was the only way we could win. AND WE WILL!" He takes out the cuffs and throws them far past the gate.

As All Might wonders why he would do such a thing, he stretches an arm out to grab Bakugo and pin him down. But just as his fingertips graze the chest of his unitard, Bakugo's body is replaced with the handcuffs. "Eh?"

He looks up and sees Bakugo landing on the other side of the gate. The ding goes off, signaling their victory. Though as he tries to make sense of what happened, he turns around to see Kawaru holding himself up with his busted shoulder. His other hand is held out until he drops down.

"Of course. He still had enough energy to do that." All Might rubs his head.

 _Nazo Kawaru. Quirk – Perfect Shuffle: By closing his eyes, he can picture a black and blue outline of the world around him that he can shuffle about like puzzle pieces, including himself. He can also dissect apart pieces and rearrange them. The longer he envisions this grid, the more his stamina drains._

Kawaru rolls over onto his back. "This was hard… I can't believe his plan worked." The phantom thief replays the plan in his head.

" _We're going for the exit."_

" _Look, we can't… wait, what? You want us to run?!"_

" _What? You're surprised with a logical plan?!"_

" _I'm more surprised that you want to run away from him. I thought you always wanted to beat him!"_

" _You really think I can? Now? With this hand?! Besides, sometimes you're just outmatched. And that teleportation Quirk of yours is the only way we can do this right."_

" _It's not teleportation, it's shuffling."_

All Might walks over to Kawaru as he finishes thinking, bending down to lift him over his shoulder. "Let's get you to Recovery Girl. The End of Term Exams is over."

The Midoriya Household 6:34 PM...

Late in Musutafu, Izuku can be found unlocking the door to his apartment home. He then opens up and steps inside, just as he hears, "Izuku," in a fairly angry tone.

"Hi, mom. I know I'm late, but I have an excuse!" he says quickly while removing his shoes.

"I should hope so." Inko comes into focus approaching her son, only to stop when she sees his guest. By her son, she sees a little girl in a khaki dress holding onto his pant legs. Behind them is a man in a trench coat, also khaki, with a plain face and expression.

"Uh… hello," she says nervously, mentally telling her roommate to get ready for anything.

"Sorry to intrude." Tsukauchi takes off his hat and bows. "I'm Detective Naomasa Tsukauchi of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Force."

Now she fears the worse. "Oh no…"

"I came here to escort your son home safely."

At that, she manages to calm down, only to freak out again shouting, "Escort for what?!"

"Your son might be a possible target." He stares down at his shoes and takes them off, already noting Izuku is doing the same for himself and Eri.

At that, Inko finally decides to address the baby elephant in the box. "And the little girl?"

After taking a seat at the kitchen table, the two adults converse. He explains that Izuku took Eri away from an abusive father, but after checking there turns out to be no record of the little girl. No family registration or anything.

"After going to Astrocorp and looking into this Kai Chisaki, we've found that he's gone into hiding. His employer states that he left early in the morning and hasn't been seen since. Besides, we did a background check on him; it turns out, he doesn't have a daughter at all."

Eri shuffles in her seat increasing her hold on Izuku. Inko then asks, "She was kidnapped then?"

"Most likely." Tsukauchi gives a huff. "The way I see it, we need a place to put her. If she's in danger of this man, we can't leave her at an orphanage. We theorize that a random residence would do better."

Thinking it over, Inko sees the sense made in that decision. Now for the real question. "So, why here?"

The detective points to the girl clinging onto Izuku. "She seems to retain a level of calm being around him. We don't know why, but we were only able to check her injuries and take blood while he was attached to her."

The mother takes a gander at her son. With a sigh, she knows that he's becoming a great hero for sure. "Izuku…" she says with a sigh to her son. "I guess I'll take her in then. Until he's captured."

"You have my thanks then." She looks at the girl and stretches a hand out to her. Eri shrinks away from her touch. This will take time.

Unknown Location At the Same Time…

The man in the plague mask walks down a dark hallway. He spots two men in front of him, pleading. "Overhaul, I'm sorry! But-"

"Were you the one who was watching Eri?" he asks quickly, his tone dripping with his livid attitude. He pulls the glove off his right hand.

"Yes, but I can explain! There was this po-" Before he could finish his explanation, Overhaul swipes his hand across him. The man is now a Jackson Pollock painting on the wall. The only problem is, it's all red.

"Clean that up," demands the plague mask killer of the second person. "Hire a new guard." He turns around to face someone else. "And get Tomura on the phone."

* * *

Kei: Well, that about wraps this chapter up. The next one will be bigger; we're finally doing The Two Heroes.

Yusei: Fans of Emerald Lightning will remember Kawaru as Puzzle of the Power Deshi. We... needed someone to partner with Bakugo, so we recycled an OC we made. Speaking of cameos, I hope you noticed who the ice candy stand owner was. He first appeared in chapter 2, so expect him to recur more.

Kei: What was his name?

Wanda: That will be revealed later. See ya in June, or May if we get it done quicker.


	28. The Two Spiders

_The Amazing Deku_

Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man or My Hero Academia.

Legend:

"I made this song for you" speech

'Still, I love him so much' thoughts or quotes

' _I'm going to kill him_ ' Mandalay/Black Cat's Quirk or All for One talking

" **CHOCOLATE!** " Symbiote/Kuri talking

Lightz: Welcome to chapter 28, which makes this the longest we've ever gone for a My Hero Academia story. Never thought it'd earn this much attention. And to those who enjoy it, read the message at the bottom. We apologize, people.

 _ **Chapter**_ _ **2**_ _ **8**_ _ **:**_ _ **The Two Spiders**_

* * *

The First Day of Summer…

It's a blazing hot late July morning. People walk around in lighter clothes. A butterfly is ignited from the simmering air, screaming for its life if it ever could. So for the time being, let's check in on the Midoriya family.

"Okay mom, I'm heading off!" Izuku says as he opens the front door. "I should be back by Monday!"

"Hold it!" Inko comes over and immediately grabs his rolling suitcase. She searches through before Kuri extends his tentacles to check under his shirt. "Good."

"You wanted to make sure I didn't bring the suit?"

"There's no need to take it this time," she states. Kuri retreats back inside of her. "Make sure you say bye to Eri."

The green spider looks down the hall at the little girl peering out from the bathroom. She gives a wave with her hand, one Izuku returns with the same gusto. "Are you sure you're going to be okay with her?"

"Izuku, it's okay," she tells her son. "I've handled you when you were younger all alone; she'll be easier since she's a girl."

"What does that mean?"

"Now hurry up!"

"OH, right!" Izuku leans up and kisses his mom on the cheek before heading out the door. "Bye, mom! Bye Eri! I'll be back in three days!"

With a kick in his steps, he dashes full force to the airport. Like before, he isn't using a Quirk so no one can stop him. Of course, he could always swing since he brought his web shooters with him to do on the plane ride, but without the costume, he'll be exposing himself. For now, Spider-Man is going far from home.

It's also good for him to take some time away from Musutafu. If Chisaki is still searching for Eri, he'll look for him. And out of the city, he'll start to forget his face.

He reaches the airport, joining up with Toshinori Yagi who guides him to their private plane. Without further delay, except this is an international flight so that's expected, the plane makes its way over the skies heading to I-Island.

"Wow!" Izuku looks out the window as the plane gets closer to their destination. The artificial island is surrounded by a ring of protection walls and is spacious enough to hold more than 10,000 people – mostly scientists – so it's surprising for Izuku to see it could be more akin to a miniature continent. To his knowledge, it's also mobile which adds to its protection. No villain has ever committed a crime here.

"I can't believe I get to come here for the first week of my summer vacation," he says with that same excitement in his voice he gets from seeing heroes. "I gave up my chance to come before; I can't believe I get another chance!"

"You did?" asks the skeletal teacher.

"Hitomi Yatsu wanted it more, so I wanted to do her the favor," he answers, his face still suctioned to the window.

"I didn't think you'd get this excited."

"Of course I would; this is where the best support companies for hero items come from! Father would be so proud!"

At the mention of his father, All Might gives a turn of his head to his successor. He still remembers the face. "Your father?"

Izuku peels himself away from the window. "Yes! You see, my father was the one who got me into science in the first place; he showed me the interesting world science can give, and that I'd be better off helping others through practical means than trying to smash bad guys into the dirt." He gives a smile now. "Imagine his face when he sees that I can do both."

Though he's joyful thinking about his father, Toshinori notes a hint of sadness when he hears that last sentence. If his gut is right, he can understand why.

"Still, is it okay to have me come with you?"

"Why not? The invitation I had said I could bring a companion."

"But, usually you would bring your family members with something like-" Toshinori holds a finger to his face.

"You shouldn't judge the importance of a person's connection through blood alone." Getting the hint, Izuku nods. He knows he clearly means One for All. 'Though, there's another reason we wish to confirm…' "Which reminds me, how has it been?"

"Well," Izuku holds his hand up, "the first time I used it was against that assassin back at Momo's home. And my arm broke." That thought makes him shudder. If Kuri wasn't with him he'd be walking home with a limp arm regardless of his healing factor.

"That's to be expected."

"Wait… you knew I'd break my arm on the first try?!"

"Of course. That's why I said to wait until we next met up. Now that you have a feel for One for All, you can adjust the percentage you use to better accommodate yourself until you can get used to the full force."

Thinking that over, it kind of makes sense. Izuku, even with his tempered body, can't wield the full force of One for All right away. He needs the training to get better, something he's been neglecting ever since the spider venom peaked his body. There is also another issue he has to deal with, but no need to tell All Might that as of yet. He's only used One for All once, so he needs to test it again to make sure.

A noise goes off above them. "Attention passengers; we will begin descending shortly." At that, All Might stands up and begins flexing. Smoke emits off his body.

"This is going to be exhausting." The hero transforms into his muscular form and tears away his clothes revealing his hero costume. "Once we hit the island, I'll be stuck in my muscle form the entire time."

"Got it." Izuku sighs before he gets his belongings ready.

Leaving the airport, the two make their way on moving floors and scanners. A lady on the teleprompter speaks about the I-Expo. Coming out of the lobby, Izuku looks out in amazement at the amusement park atmosphere I-Island has immediately shown.

"This is absolutely incredible!" he says with glee.

"You get used to it," says All Might, his joy relatively diminished from having been here earlier this year. "Oh, just a heads up, unlike in Japan, you're allowed to use your Quirks here freely, since most of the attractions are Quirk activated. Now, the hotel is-"

An attendee of the island comes up to both All Might and Izuku. She prepares to welcome them, before turning red when she immediately notices who it is. "A-All Might?!"

Her sudden shout gathers everyone's attention, and soon the Symbol of Peace is the most important person there. Leaving Izuku to be knocked to the side and trampled, or at least if he wasn't warned ahead of time.

After some…time…both Izuku and All Might can be found secluded from the adoring public, the latter with his face covered in lipstick. The almost trampled emerald protagonist asks, "Almost forgot you're All Might."

"Yes. The last time I was here, I wasn't exactly in costume, so I should have expected this." All Might wipes away the smooches on his person. "Anyway, we're going to be late."

"For the hotel?"

"Nope." He turns to Izuku. "There's someone we have to meet up with, a friend of mine. You see, I kind of had ulterior motives for bringing you."

"…you did?"

"Yes. You see-"

"Uncle All Might!" The two look over up a flight of stairs to see someone coming. Coming their way is a blond girl who leaps over the entire staircase to land next to them. Gracefully too. "You're back already!"

"Ah, Melissa!" says All Might as he approaches the girl, giving her a dynamite hug. "Looks like it's working well on you!"

"Mhm! I think I've gotten faster too."

Izuku watches as the two converse. Is this the friend he mentioned just now? No, it can't be. She looks like she'd be her daughter than a friend. Unless she has a Quirk that makes her look younger, like with Kacchan's mom.

As Izuku continues to look at her, his heart starts to beat a bit faster. 'What the?'

"By the way, where's David?" asks All Might.

"In his lab waiting for us." She turns her head over to the green teen. Upon contact with his eyes, her face gains a tint of pink. "And…"

"Oh yeah, this is Izuku Midoriya. He's the one I told you about."

At that, Melissa becomes excited and moves in closer to Deku. "Nice to meet you then. My name is Melissa Shield."

"Uh." Stunned, Izuku can only stare at her before shouting, "I'm Deku," and proceeds to slap his head from his idiocy. He has a girlfriend now and he still gets nervous around pretty girls. She is a pretty girl after all.

He attempts to correct himself. "I mean-"

"Midoriya, I know," she speaks with the obligatory interruption. "You must have some connection or did something incredible to make him give such praise."

Such praise? "What's your Quirk?"

"Er…" He glances over to All Might, who, while she has her eyes on Izuku, waves him off in an obvious no. Guess he can't reveal his spider powers or One for All to this girl; it's not that he was going to, but he needed confirmation. "I'm actually Quirkless."

"Eh?" Melissa quickly meets his eyes. "You're Quirkless too?"

"Y-Yes…" It's the lie he's been living with for the year he's been in high school. But wait. "Too?"

All Might makes a cough. "Melissa, it's almost time."

The girl jumps up coming out of her train of thought. She says, "I'm sorry. I got distracted," before leading them along. "Papa will be happy to see you all."

Elsewhere…

As the three make their way to David's lab, sinister figures lurk in the darkness. "Hachi? We're in. When are the goods arriving?" speaks one of these men to someone on the phone.

"Come get it at 1500 at gate 66."

"Why can't you just say 3 pm?"

"Because I'm tired of dumbing myself down. Now, follow through with my plan."

Back to Action…

"THAT'S YOUR FRIEND?!" Izuku shouts with that cinnamon roll smile on his face. He's standing just in front of the doorway of David Shield's office where he, All Might, Melissa, and David Shield himself are. There's also someone else, the professor's assistant Sam.

"… I guess you already know who he is," speaks All Might.

"OF COURSE I DO!" he shouts again. "He's one of the top Quirk researchers who received a Nobel Prize, All Might's partner when he interned in America and designed all of his costumes – Young Age, Bronze Age, Silver Age, and Golden Age – Professor David Shield!"

Izuku moves in closer as he continues to gush, causing Melissa to hold in a chuckle. Though as soon as Izuku realizes his embarrassment it comes up to his face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to!"

As he bows in an apologetic way, All Might gives a cough. David then says, "Can you two give us some time alone to talk? I have some things to discuss." He faces his daughter. "Melissa, show him around the expo."

"Okay, papa!" she says before guiding him outside.

Once they're gone, David speaks to the third wheel left behind. "Sam, you should take a break too."

Outside in the plaza, Izuku and Melissa can be seen walking about as she shows her around. The former says, "I still can't believe I'm here. What do you guys do outside of the expo?"

"Mostly invent more things and do more research," she tells him, still smiling with a bit of redness as she stares at the sky. "The only thing we can't do is travel."

He turns to her. "You can't?"

"All the scientists here are sworn to confidentiality along with their families. The research here is top secret after all."

Izuku looks around and starts gushing when he sees heroes. "Uwah! Godzillo!"

"Some heroes have been invited for the expo. There's a party with all the industry guests tonight as well." She stops, catching herself. "OH right, you already know, since you're Uncle Might's guest."

Uncle Might? As he ponders that, they enter another pavilion. There, Melissa shows her a long list of items to invest his eyes in. And with her help, he tries and looks at a great deal of them.

"Actually, almost everything here was created based on what my dad patented. All of these items help heroes around the world in their work, even agent ones."

"Agent?" They come to a chalice looking item as soon as he says that.

"Oh, that's a term we used for undercover heroes," Melissa tells him. "They're former heroes who have taken to the secret agent life in order to uncover threats and such that avoid public heroes."

"Hmm…" Izuku ponders on that for a second. That's probably what Black Cat is. Now that she's no longer Mandalay, she became an agent. All for revenge no doubt.

"Of course, I hope to do better when my time comes." Melissa smiles at the thought these words produce, a vision of her standing before many with a Nobel Prize.

"You must really respect your father, don't you?"

"Why wouldn't I? He's the reason I became a scientist here-oh!" As she speaks, her arm actually moves horizontally, knocking aside the chalice item. Izuku attempts to move to catch it, but then something surprising happens.

Melissa moves downward quick enough to catch the chalice in her left hand. With that same grace, she then flips and places it back where it belongs. Color Izuku impressed; he's only ever seen that kind of reaction speed in his mom. 'Or myself…'

"Uh, Midoriya?" she speaks, her eyes staring down at her arm.

Looking down, Izuku notices that he went to grab it too, but since he stopped at the last second he ended up grabbing her right arm. He turns red and immediately let go. "Sorry about that."

"No problem," she says, her face also giving a less accurate tomato impression. They stay static like that for a bit longer in awkward silence.

"Ahem!" The familiar voice making the throat clear catches his attention. He turns his head away from Melissa to face the source, and to his shock, he sees Momo and Kyoka in their hero uniforms. Both of them have red on their faces as they give him the look. Well, the girl in red has a less serious 'look' than her partner in crime.

"Oh, Momo and Jirou!" he says once he processes their presence in his mind.

"It's Kyoka!" says the earphone girl as she storms forth up in front of him, those eyes of hers remaining downward into a scowl. "Here I am, happy to meet up with you, and you're cheating on Momo with some blond bombshell! And you still don't remember to use my first name!"

"I-I'm sorry," he stutters.

"You better be."

Momo comes in and pulls the petite girl away from her beloved, saying, "Jirou, it's okay. Have a little faith in him." Though as she says this, her eyes give a quick glare at the girl who is surprisingly close to Izuku.

Kyoka gives Melissa a look over as well, grumbling with prejudice. She has obvious reasons too: long, blond hair, pretty face, exotic teal eyes, and a nice body she could drool over. Also, this has something to do with this thing, but like Momo she has really big b-

"Oops!" Melissa walks over to Momo and Kyoka. "I'm sorry, I should introduce myself." She holds a hand out to them. "I'm Melissa Shield."

"A pleasure. I'm Momo Yaoyorozu," says Momo as she introduces herself.

"Kyoka Jirou," speaks Jirou coldly. "So, how do you and Midoriya know each other?"

"She was just showing me around," Izuku quickly explains.

"Of course. My papa and Uncle Might-"

"AAAIGHT!" Izuku quickly pulls her aside and whispers into her ear. "Please don't tell them that I came here with All Might!"

"Why not?"

"He made me promise to keep it a secret!"

As they whisper, Momo starts shivering. Her face contorts to accommodate the green eyes she's gaining. "I can't believe he's trying to hide something from me."

"He does know I can hear him, right?" says Jirou.

Soon the two come back up, with Melissa saying, "Why don't we go have tea at a cafe?"

'And the bitch dodges it all!' Earphone girl groans inwardly, before shrugging and going along.

As they make their way over, the group fails to take notice of the figure watching and following them from above. A feminine figure dressed in white.

…

After leaving the pavilion, the quartet enters a cafe. Almost immediately the girls start chatting in Izuku's absence, with him sitting at another table trying to calm himself.

"Here you go, your order," says a familiar voice as a drink is placed down in front of Izuku.

'Wait, I know that voice.' He turns over to face his waiter. "Kaminari?!"

"Yo!" Down next to the electric hero in training is Mineta. Both of them are dressed as waiters.

"Oh great, it's the sexual deviants," Kyoka mutters in distaste. "As if that's what this trip was missing… what are you two doing here?"

"The expo was understaffed, so we applied," says Kaminari with a grin.

Mineta steps out of his partner in crime's shadow. "It was my genius plan to get over that horrid memory of Mount Lady and Midnight. We can see the expo on our break, we get paid, and maybe we can even have a wonderful meeting with the cute girls who atten-" He stops when both he and Kaminari take notice of Melissa. "A blond bombshell that isn't from Beelzebub!"

The two perverts grab Izuku and take him aside. Almost immediately they start poking him, with Kaminari shouting, "Midoriya! I've misjudged you!"

"It's bad enough you got Yaoyoroppai to yourself," cries Mineta as he also jabs the spider, "but now you're hanging out with that older hottie?! You sexual deviant! Sicko! Pervert!"

"If you two don't leave him alone…" Momo mutters.

Melissa turns to the girls, asking, "Are they also Hero Course students?"

"KAMINARI! MINETA! IF YOU TWO ARE GOING TO TAKE THE MONEY, THEN WORK HARDER!" All present look in shock at the arrival of the speed hero Ingenium, er, Iida.

"Iida! You're here too?!" asks Izuku in shock. From a text he was aware Momo and Kyoka were arriving – the Yaoyorozu family owns some of the expo's sponsors' stock after all – but now everyone from Momo's class is starting to show up.

The blue-haired speedster turns to our protagonist, moving his arms up and down like a robot. "I come from a family of heroes, so we received an invitation from I-Expo as well." He then loosens up. "But everyone was busy, so I am the only one who came."

"Yahoo!" The group turns quickly to see Camie coming their way. "I finally made it."

"Utsushimi too?" Izuku mutters seeing her.

"I had two invites," says Momo in defeat.

"Sorry I lost you two. I got soooooo caught up taking pictures." Camie comes up to them, her red costume as Mysterion eye-catching. "Ara! If it isn't Midoriya!"

He gives a wave before she moves in and gets in his face. Izuku quickly turns his eyes away. 'So close!'

Camie glances over at Momo just in time to see her dark eyes. They say loud and clear, 'Back off,' without context.

The blond sneers back at her friend before removing herself from Izuku. Before she could speak, a loud explosion goes off not far from their position. The viridescent spider looks over asking, "What was that?"

"It's probably Bakugo," says Camie with a shrug in her shoulders.

"K-Kacchan?!"

Melissa veers her eyes over the terrace they're situated on, looking down at an area covered in fake mountains. "Looks like someone's in a testing area."

Izuku peers over and looks at the explosions going off. That's definitely Bakugo. "Why is Kacchan here?"

"He got an invitation for, like, winning the Sports Festival," says Camie as she looks over as well, placing a hand on his shoulder. An action that incurs Momo and Kyoka's anger. "I saw him with Kirishima and Shoto."

"Is your entire class on the island?" asks Izuku as he looks back to Momo and Kyoka. And flinches at their faces. This leads to him stepping away from the blond tease on his shoulder.

Said tease glances back at Momo and chuckles.

Elsewhere…

Out in a testing area, Kirishima looks down watching Bakugo fighting against robots hiding in an artificial cliff. With a sigh, he turns to Todoroki, saying, "What a hassle."

"Indeed."

Also Elsewhere…

David and All Might stand in front of a big monitor, which shows the results. The latter looks astounded.

"Amazing… and you're saying-"

"It worked. I still haven't been able to discover the connection, but those two are immune to the spider's venom."

...

As outside the sun begins to head for the horizon, Izuku and Melissa split from the group to prepare for the dinner party tonight. Why he's with her and not by himself is simple.

"I want to show you something interesting." That's why he's walking inside of a school building situated away from the plaza. As they do, they remain ignorant of someone watching them.

This person is Hitomi Yatsu, staring at them with a distract face at seeing the boy she was in competition with walking on I-Island. "What the hell is he doing here?"

With Melissa and Izuku, the former leads him to the third floor. "This is the academy where I go to, and here's my lab." She brings him to a room.

Opening it up, Izuku's eyes gain sight of the light and blue objects that looks more expensive than his entire life. He even notices trophies. "I can't believe you can do research in a place like this..." Thinking about it, Melissa is talented. "Is this what you wanted to show me?"

"Well, actually, I wanted to show you something else, Spider-Man," she says as the door closes.

Hearing that name being used on him, the spider vigilante freezes up. He turns to face the girl in shock. "...Spider-Man? What makes you think I'm Spider-Man."

"It's kind of obvious."

"Not really..." Did All Might tell her?

"No, of course not really." She gives a smile before removing her glasses. "The moment I met you, I felt this connection. I thought it was strange because I don't really get so close to someone I just met."

"But... how does that make it so you knew I was Spider-Man?"

As if properly answering his question, she flips onto the ceiling and clings to it as he is wont to. "This is why."

\- _Side Story 1: Time With Eri_ -

Sitting at a table with Eri, Izuku picks up a banana and holds it before the little girl.

"Here, eat," he says in a soft tone. The girl turns her head in resistance. "Can you tell me what do you like then?"

"Izuku, don't be so forceful," says his mother as she comes in. The woman goes into the fridge to look inside. "Would you like chocolate?"

"Chocolate?" Eri perks up at that.

"You've never had chocolate?"

"Just... what he gives me..." she replies, answering Izuku as she looks at the piece of chocolate Inko has brought out. The woman holds it out to Eri before she takes it, and gives it a lick. Her cheeks turn red as her mouth opens from the sweet taste. The girl then proceeds to eat more of the chocolate. "It's sweet..."

"I hope you'll try more than just chocolate," says Izuku as he pats her head, accidentally brushing against the horn she has. "You like apples?"

She turns to Izuku with a gasp. "Apples!"

\- Side Story 2: Shameless Failure -

"Here are those notes you lent me, Momo," says Jirou as she hands over a notebook to Momo.

"Thanks for returning it," says the rich girl as she retrieves her book.

"Oh, by the way, I saw your little scrap pile." That makes the girl flinch. "You know, the one where you drabble how many times you want to make out with Izuku?"

"No..." Momo groans.

"You two haven't kissed yet, have you?"

"...no..." She lowers to her knees. "I don't have the nerve to do it. So now I'm just waiting on him."

A moment goes over until Jirou speaks her voice. It's a simple and obvious thing that Momo hasn't thought of, which makes no sense until you realize she's so helplessly in love, but it needs to be said.

"Did you forget who we're dating?"

* * *

Julia: From the arcs so far, there are: Origins 1 - 3, Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man 4-7, Recognition 8-12, Oscillite 12-16, Muscular 17-21, Final Recommendations 21-23, and then the End of the Spring Term 24-27. This is the Two Heroes Arc, with the next arc being the Captured Arc. That's it for the immediate future of the story.

Wanda: This starvingartist... we saw the picture, and honestly, we're not sure what to say.

Yusei: I'd say maybe to read before you jump the gun. Momo has never once called him Tiger...

Kei: Though, that DOES give an idea. Also, for the next three weeks, we will be unavailable. We will resume writing starting on June 1st.


	29. The Two Fathers

_The Amazing Deku_

Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man or My Hero Academia.

Legend:

"I made this song for you" speech

'Still, I love him so much' thoughts or quotes

' _I'm going to kill him_ ' Mandalay/Black Cat's Quirk or All for One talking

" **CHOCOLATE!** " Symbiote/Kuri talking

* * *

 _ **Chapter**_ _ **29**_ _ **: The Two Fathers**_

* * *

With Momo and Jirou, the two girls can be seen walking to their dormitory to change into their dress attire. As they do, Momo looks down at herself while giving a depressing sigh. Her purple-haired friend notices her grief, and asks, "Are you okay?"

Momo comes out of her thoughts to look at her. "Oh! Uh, of course!"

"So, you're not worried about Izuku hanging out with that new girl?"

As if getting hit by a nail with a hammer, Momo gives an internal groan. Jirou continues with, "I'm a little worried about the company he tracks too."

"That is something concerning…" Momo speaks this time. "I can't fully be at ease with her around Izuku while I'm not."

"Is it because you don't trust him yet?"

"I don't trust the girls around him," she replies. "Izuku is an honest, good boy. I trust him, but the way they look at each other… it scares me."

Without a second to contemplate, Jirou ponders it over. What exactly is Midoriya hiding with that girl?

Elsewhere…

"You're a spider too?!" asks Izuku loudly in shock.

Melissa flips over to her feet into a crouch, raising her head to stare up at her guest. She then stands tall looking at him with a half-smile. She says, "I guess I owe you an apology."

"For what?"

"For lying, technically." She holds her hand up. "When Uncle Might brought over the spider, my father and his assistant had done some testing with the carcass' venom. The glass containing the toxins broke one day when I came to visit him, and well…"

"Well, what?" Izuku could probably figure out what's going on, but he wants to hear what she has to say.

"I didn't know what they were doing, and without thinking I started picking up the glass. And…" Melissa thinks back on that event further. "Suddenly, I didn't feel so good. I passed out, and when I woke up I was in a hospital bed a changed woman. My speed, strength, stamina, endurance, agility, and reflexes all increased. My intelligence went up a bit too as my body grew athletically, but…" The girl looks down at her chest's more voluptuous features. "These might have gotten bigger."

Izuku quickly looks away as she does what she does, holding his nose to stop an incoming nosebleed. Melissa then says, "Not only that, I gained the abilities you have."

This grabs his attention again. Going into an analytical mode, he asks, "So you can cling to surfaces, can turn invisible, and can sense danger?"

"I can't turn invisible," she tells him, a little piece of info that surprises the original spider. The blond tilts her head to the left as she recalls something in his collection of abilities. "Why didn't you mention web production?"

"Well, I didn't gain the ability to produce webs," he replies. The boy then eagerly shows her his invention – upgraded by Mei, he didn't forget – the web-shooters. "I made these because I didn't gain the power to make webs from my body, but I felt a spider hero should still have webs."

"Ooh!" Intrigued, Melissa takes his left hand to caress the web-shooting bracelet, turning his head into a tomato. "So you made these?!"

"W-Well, I m-made the originals, and my friend upgraded-" The beautiful blond looks up at him as he stutters, her face gaining a deeper shade of red similar to his. "M-Melissa?"

The girl continues to stare up at her male friend's face. A delirious look forms in her eyes as she edges closer to him. Izuku is starting to feel the same way. 'Deku, stop! Why did I call myself Deku-that doesn't matter! You're about to cheat on Momo, stop!' These are his thoughts but thrown in are another set of contemplation he never thought to be doing. 'But, when I'm with her, I feel so drawn to her. For some reason, I want more of her. I want to-'

Quickly, Izuku moves his head to the side, effectively dodging her lips. The two then quickly part from one another, breathing heavier than usual. Melissa looks away with shame, saying, "I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

"I don't know what came over me. I've never been that forward in my life!" Izuku says without thinking.

"Me neither."

"I've been feeling this way the whole day, but it's only while with you."

"I barely know you, and I was just about to jump your bones."

"Almost like two animals in heat." Izuku's words just now bring a pause to his train of thought. Looking over at Melissa, he notes she shares the same expression of surprise he does.

That's when the next course of action occurs. Face masks.

"This is somewhat easier," says Izuku as he taps the mask on his mouth and nose. "I guess we were right about what was really going on."

"Mhmm," she hums through her mask. The girl then checks over his web-shooters, feeling more composed than before. "So you made these, and the fluid that shoots out of it."

"That's right!" He says this proudly.

"There are videos of you shooting webs, but none of them have a close up on your shooters." Melissa studies the items in question, using a screwdriver to open it up after having placed it on her table. "You must be really intelligent to have made these from scratch."

At that, Izuku looks to the side. Shame fills in the corner of them as Melissa studies the web-shooters in depth. "Actually, I can't take all the credit." The bond turns over to him. "Those are an advanced version made by a friend of mine, and while the web formula is entirely mine, the web-shooters aren't exactly an original idea." He raises his other hand, looking at the other bracelet. "They were originally from my father."

"Your father?" She blinks.

"My father made them first, as a way to use his Quirk more efficiently. He always encouraged me to be a scientist, and I think that was his way of doing so," he tells her, his face gaining that solemn smile once again. "I always wanted to…" At that point, Izuku sighs and comes back to the present, although seeing Melissa stare so intently at him makes the boy freak out. "Sorry! I doubt you want to hear me talk about my dad!"

"Uh uh." She shakes her head. "I think it's great that your father inspired you to be what you are now. It's kind of like me…"

It's a simple thought, but one that puts a smile on his face. She's right; both Izuku and Melissa have come this far because of their fathers. The two of them hold a closeness that brings ease to his heart, and even though it's probably because of that, with the two of them having started out Quirkless and ending up with spider powers gives a connection that brings him closer to her.

A ringing on Izuku's phone brings them both back to reality. He answers it, saying, "Hello."

"Deku, we're heading over there now," Momo says on the other line.

"R-Right, sorry! I'll be on my way!" He then hangs up.

"Sorry for taking up your time," says Melissa as he scrambles, heading to the door to leave.

Izuku looks back in to say, "I'll see you at Iida's meet up spot!"

"Okay. See you there, Midoriya."

Melissa smiles nodding in agreement, watching him exit out the door. She removes her mask and breathes deeply. For a boy she just met, he's wildly interesting and fun to be around. She never imagined meeting someone outside of here who enjoyed her inventions and company so much, not to mention they're both spiders.

Though when she reaches that part of her thoughts, she wonders. 'Tests papa did on the venom showed that it's highly toxic to any lifeform, causing a breakdown on the cellular level. But both he and I survived and became stronger. Are we both just lucky?'

…

"They've been restrained, just as planned. And the security is working."

" _Just keep them bound without killing them."_

"Got it. We're starting now." The man hangs up on his end. He smiles while putting on his mask. "Things are going too smoothly."

…

Later at the tower, the boys can be found standing in the waiting area. Here one can find Iida, Todoroki, Kaminari, and Mineta in suits matching either their work clothes or color schemes.

"Where are they?" The impatient speedster waves his hand side to side. "Don't they understand the importance of schedules?"

The elevator door nearby opens up to the lobby, where Momo and Jirou can be seen entering. The richer teen wears a lime dress with two straps to reveal cleavage along with a golden necklace and tie to raise her spiky ends upward. Jirou's dress is more child-like, magenta skirt with a purple top, stockings, boots, and a jacket. She also wears a flower in her hair, but not even that was as pink as her cheeks.

"Whoa! Talk about cleaning up!" Kaminari cheers this upon seeing the earphone girl.

"Shut up, you," she grumbles, turning even redder.

"You look like an assassin," is Mineta's assessment, before he gets ear blasted by Jirou.

The stairs open up, and in steps Camie. She wears a black dress that squeezes tightly onto her, leaving no room to the imagination, the skirt being stretchy but stopping at her knees. It is sleeveless, but there is a diamond cut that shows her breasts. Naturally, the two boys suffer the gabeen effect.

"Sorry, I'm late. I had trouble deciding which one to wear," Camie tells the group.

Jirou turns aside quickly upon witnessing the blond's sexy appearance. "What, you couldn't find something sluttier?" she mumbles.

The illusion girl peers over at Jirou, and smile, saying, "Ara! So you went with that, longjack?"

"Shut up! That name is not clever!"

"I'm sorry. Your dress is just so cute; it's like a goth going to middle school prom!"

"I'll mush your brains!" she threatens.

Momo steps between them. "Now, now, let's not get angry. We're here to have a party."

"It'll begin once Midoriya comes over." Adding fuel to a not yet lit fire, Camie's words draw over Momo and Jirou's attention.

The rock and roll musician says, "You would say that, wouldn't you?"

"You really shouldn't make Midoriya uncomfortable," Momo tells her more outgoing classmate.

Camie throws Momo a leer atop a smile. "Oh? He seemed pretty comfortable around that other girl." Her smile grows more devious upon seeing Momo's flinch. "If you're not going to claim him, I'm just gonna keep having fun, like, all the time, with him."

"Then you better back off because M-mmmm!" Momo grabs Jirou's mouth shutting her up before she could finish that blackmail worthy sentence.

Thankfully, none of the others could catch on.

Iida comes off his phone to say, "Midoriya is running late along with Melissa, and neither Bakugo nor Kirishima are answering their lines." Of course, no one would tell them that they got lost, and someone forgot something for these scenarios.

"Then let's get going without them!" says Camie with her right arm thrust upward. "I don't even think Bakugo would come to these."

As the heroes in training await their friends, Izuku can be found heading to the main building. Dressed in a red suit with bow tie, he reaches the first lobby and enters, though as he does he gets a good look at two women in front of him who is as snappily dressed as he is, if not more so.

On the right is Melissa, dressed in a blue top and a white frilly skirt with black laced ends. She has white strapped heels, a scarlet band over her head, a white scrunchy, and a Blanche corsage on her waist. The closer he gets, the more his heart starts beating, an action that stops when he halts upon seeing the girl to the left. She is slightly taller than Melissa, wearing a Victorian ballgown dress that has a bright red blouse lacking sleeves, an orange lower part to her skirt, white ribbons on the left of her breasts and by her center waist, and yellow high heels. Though Izuku notes her dress, he flinches when he takes note of her long, dark blue hair.

"Hitomi?!" he shouts suddenly the moment he recognizes her.

The girl notes his appearance, and with the passive aggressiveness one could accuse the author of inflicting upon others – debatable – grinds her teeth as she says, "Hello, Midoriya." She then steps forward approaching him.

"Didn't think I'd see you here." Hitomi grabs his collar. "Uh, Hitomi, this is a rental. Please don't-"

"Why wouldn't I be here? You gave me your invitation," she states with utter spite. "Or did you forget that moment of pity thrown at me?!"

"Uh…"

"To think you had another invitation this whole time!" The blue-haired girl glares at the other woman. "And you even had time to get a date."

Melissa glances at the girl. "Why is it every time I meet a girl you know she gets mad at you?"

Izuku pulls free from her grip, an act that takes Hitomi by surprise what with how scrawny she remembers him being. He then introduces her. "This is Hitomi Yatsu. Unlike Momo and the others, she is a classmate of mine."

"Oh, so your hero buddies showed up."

"Nice to meet you," says Melissa politely. Though internally, she ponders over this new girl. For some strange reason, she recognizes that name. 'Is she the same?' She glances over at Izuku after shaking Hitomi's hand. "Were you invited too?"

Hitomi glares over at Izuku, before raising her head in a high and mighty fashion. "There was a contest back in our class based on who could get the best test score in our science class, and because the winner declined I as the second-place winner was able to earn the prize; a trip to the I-Expo."

"Were you the first place winner?" Melissa asks Izuku this, who nods much to Hitomi's chagrin.

"Don't tell her that!"

"I thought it'd be nice. Her father works here."

That catches her attention. "Father?" She soon starts to understand why she remembers that name and becomes solemn in her expression. "Yatsu… as in Doctor Kagaku Yatsu?"

Hitomi's nose grows with pride at the mention of her father. She boasts, "Oh ho! So you have heard of daddy. He's my inspiration, the whole reason I dedicated my life to chemistry and physics!"

The blond looks over at Izuku, before saying, "He doesn't work here."

The eyes of the blue-hair pop open in a great exaggeration at her words. Her veins spread as she turns to face Melissa, speaking, "Pardon," in English.

Melissa continues: "Doctor Kagaku Yatsu, Ph.D. in Biochemistry with an honorary doctorate in physics. He worked here on I-Island for seven years, during which he created prosthetic limbs for heroes who have lost theirs in combat, and being reduced to assistant to Professor David Shield after several failures. In his eighth year he was fired and expelled for the creation of a dangerous experiment. That was two years ago."

The horror and shock on Hitomi's face could not be expressed with words. She keeps her eyes to Melissa with dark intentions. "Who the hell are you to say that?! My father is a prestigious man! How dare you talk about him like you know everything!"

Hitomi moves closer to Melissa but is stopped when Izuku takes to her defense. "Hitomi, leave her alone. She's just stating what she knows."

"How could she know?!"

"Melissa is David Shield's daughter," he replies, words that break into the slowly forming cracks in Hitomi's mind.

"No… it's a lie!" She steps back in anger. "It's all a lie! My father has worked here for years! If he was expelled and didn't tell us then…" She can't bring herself to finish that. "Then he…" She escapes over to the elevator, going up.

Izuku turns over to Melissa. "Is… is that true?"

Ignoring what he did for the moment, she says, "It's true. I know all about him because I've met him." Melissa looks aside with shame. "Yatsu was always obsessed with recognition. I honestly had hope for his success, from one scientist to another. But after that, it all went away."

"After what?"

"Nevermind. Come on; we're gonna be late!" she tells him, moving the conversation away from that.

That's when it happens; the security system says on the loudspeaker: " _This is an announcement from the I-Island security system; we have received a report from the security system of an explosive device somewhere in the I-Expo area. I-Island is now in high alert mode. Residents, please stay in your homes. Those who are visiting will be escorted to the evacuation area. Anyone still outside ten minutes from now will be arrested without warning._ "

As the announcement plays, security drones roll down the streets as the buildings within I-Island shut down and seal up. Even in the lobby, the students of UA are being sealed in by the system.

At The Party…

While this goes on, in the reception room where the party is going on, the doors swing open to reveal men heavily armored and weaponized. The good people attending the party step back in fear, as someone important enters. Dressed in a khaki trench coat with a black suit underneath and a metal mask covering all but his crimson hair and sinister eyes, he has arrived.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," speaks the man, though he's more talking to the heroes at the party than anyone else, including the man up on stage giving a speech, All Might. "I am Wolfram, and we have taken over the security system of the island. Resist," he points to a monitor, which shows the many drones of the island in defense mode, "and the system goes ballistics on the good people out there."

All Might stares down the villain with gritted teeth. "You mean…"

"That's right; all the people on this island are hostages. Including you." As he says this, openings are made in the floor. Blue strips of energy shoot upward and entangle the heroes attending the event, including All Might.

Of course, he prepares to break free with ease as he is wont to until a gunshot grabs his attention fired by none other than the leader Wolfram himself. The man steps up to face All Might. "Did you not hear me earlier? One-step and everyone else dies."

He then kicks All Might off his feet, before turning to the audience and saying, "Everyone, follow the Symbol of Peace's example and do as I say quietly. Once we get what we need, that'll be all."

All Might looks up at his friend David, who through just a simple shake of his head tells him to stand down.

Elsewhere in the building, we come to the first floor where the two spiders are trapped alone. Izuku looks around trying to find some sense in all this. "Explosives…"

"Something's iffy," says Melissa as she ponders it over. "If there were explosives found, it wouldn't set security on high alert. That's if there was a level 9 security breach."

"…" Izuku glances over at Melissa while pondering, forcing himself to ignore his bodily urges as long as he could. "Let's get to where the party is being held."

"Why?" She asks this, before realizing what he's getting at. "Ah! Uncle Might!"

"Right. He could handle this situation, whether it's a bomb threat or something else."

She gives a nod agreeing with him, before turning to a doorway. "Over there are the emergency stairwells. We can run up them."

"Thank you, Melissa." The two head to the stairs, before Izuku stops to look at the elevator. "Wait! If the elevator's broken, then isn't Hitomi trapped inside?"

"That means she'll be safe, so long as there isn't a fire," she explains as she takes off her shoes. With tension in her feet, she makes a spin and kicks straight ahead, not only knocking the door straight off its hinges but leaving a massive dent. "Let's go!"

Izuku gives a brief moment to look in awe at her brute spider strength, before following after. The two pump their legs racing up the stairs until reaching a certain floor. There, they see some familiar characters also heading up the stairs.

"Guys!" says Izuku when he sees the students of UA.

"Izuku/Midoriya!" The class of UA stops to look down at him and Melissa.

Iida steps down as they reach them. "We're heading to the reception area to get the scope of the situation."

"Do you think there's more than just a simple bomb threat too?" asks Izuku of his taller friend. "Let's go then."

"No, you stay here." The others turn to Shoto as he says this.

"What?"

"Midoriya, is it?" The ice user approaches Izuku. "If this is more than a bomb threat, you're safer away from the action. Are you not Quirkless after all?"

Thinking about that, the others end up agreeing. Or, the ones who don't know the truth about Izuku end up agreeing to what Todoroki said.

"But, I-"

Momo steps over to him. "Everyone, go up ahead. I'll catch up," she tells the others.

"We'll meet you when you do then." Iida then leads the class up the stairs. Todoroki gives a glance at Izuku before going up, as does Jirou to Momo and Melissa to the spider.

Now finally alone, Momo adjusts her dress' left strap to expose the top of her breasts more. Immediately, Izuku jumps back in shock, wiping his face to futilely cover his eyes as his head does the tomato impression. Of course, once he calms down he realizes she's pulling out some garbs.

Once more, he stares down at the green and black garbs of his new Spider Suit. He takes them as he quickly understands what him staying back is all about for real. "You don't want me to fight; you want him to."

Momo readjusts her dress before saying in a coy tone, "What? Did you expect me to tell you to seriously stay out of this? You've already proven how much of an effective hero you can be. For me to wonder what your next move will be would only show how little I know and trust you. You'd probably help whether you were costumed or not."

That's true; Momo knows him well enough to understand what he would do here. Although, Todoroki is the one who insisted he stay back. Even if there is a danger, there's no real guarantee. Is there something he knew that Izuku doesn't?

"Meet us up there when you're ready." She then leans in planting her lips on his right cheek, before making a sprint after the others.

As he gets changed, Momo catches up to Melissa who has strangely stayed back. It's strange to the heroine in training though. The blond asks, "Did you give him a suit?"

"Eh?"

Meanwhile, Hitomi lays against the inner wall of the elevator. "Of course this would happen; of course I'd get trapped in the elevator for snapping at that bitch! How dare she say those lies about my father!"

As she gripes, the girl checks down at her phone when she reaches a beep. "A message? But all the phones and internet stopped minutes ago."

She turns her phone on and reaches the message. It promotes a mild surprise. Inside she sees instructions. Also, something else. "…Ibuki?"

…

Back at the party, Wolfram walks across the room glancing at the heroes and guests powerless to them. One hero shouts, "What the hell are you after?!"

The masked man kicks him to the floor. He smugly states, "Oh, like I'm going to tell you. Shut up and lie there like the peon you are."

He places a finger to his earpiece. "… good. I'm coming up." He then looks around, his eyes stopping on Sam. "You… you look like a researcher here."

"Eh?" Guns aim at him.

"You're coming with me."

"Wait!" David steps forward bravely. "He's just my assistant. Take me instead."

Upon noticing him, Wolfram whistles. "Well, well, well, if it isn't David Shield… take them both." Two of his men then forcefully escort the scientist out the door as Wolfram watches with intense fury.

All Might watches with a growl lower than his boots as he watches the criminals take his friend away. 'Dave… if only I could break free fast enough to save them all… no, I have to!'

His eyes catch a light flashing in his sight. Slightly turning his head up, he sees Melissa holding a mirror high up past the chandelier looking down on them. She then whispers with hand language, "We are listening; please talk."

"How's he gonna hear that?" mutters Mineta in disbelief. "I distinctively remember him saying his Quirk isn't super hearing before."

"Can you hear me? The villains have taken over the security system; the entire island is their hostage, including us heroes. It's dangerous; stay back!"

Having heard everything, Jirou retrieves her earphone jacks. She then relays the message, just before they move to a more secure location.

"We'll have to go run as All Might said," speaks Iida with his arms crossed. "We're not authorized to fight villains."

"Iida has a point, but…" speaks Momo looking over at him and then the others.

"Iida, are you okay with doing nothing?" asks Jirou. As the group talks, Melissa turns her head skyward, smiling at what she sees.

"What are you talking about?" Kaminari speaks up now. "Did no one learn their lesson from USJ?! The only reason we're still alive is that All Might and the other teachers arrived in time!"

"That's right!" This is from Mineta. "We won't stand a chance here!"

"So much for the future of heroics."

"Shut up! What do you know about…" The little one stops and scans left to right to check where that last voice came from. "Who said that?"

"Look!" Melissa points up at the ceiling, causing the others to gaze above at what she sees. "It's Spider-Man!"

He drops down into a crouch between the snappily dressed people, standing tall eventually and staring at them. Coming out of his awe first, Iida, shouts, "Spider-Man! What are you doing on this highly fortified island?!"

"Can't be that top-notch if a bunch of villains can sneak in and take over. Oh yeah, I never got to say this." After a spider's boast, he places a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you for helping me at that time."

The blue-haired speedster's eyebrows rise in surprise, before burrowing together in understanding. "Y-You're welcome."

Spider-Man then turns to the others. He says, "The way I see it, you have no choice but to do something. Regardless of what they want, if they get away with it it could be catastrophic."

"Away with it?" asks Kaminari.

"I see…" says Melissa this time, stepping away from Spider-Man. "They took everyone hostage, forced the heroes to stand down, but no one has died as of yet. If they're here in the main tower, then that means there's something in the vault that they're after."

Izuku looks to her with a nod. To be honest, he figured the same thing, that they were after one of the many inventions here. But if it's in this building, that makes this situation easier. He then turns to the girl. "That's why we're going to stop them and save everyone."

"We?" This is from Mineta.

"I don't know how many men they got here, and only one of us here knows this building from top to bottom." He gestures to Melissa. "The villains got in and used the security system to take the island hostage. Without that, All Might would be able to blow them away with ease. To save everyone, we have to take back the system."

Melissa stares at Izuku as he gives his assessment, and understandably agrees with him. Maybe it's that, but at the moment she's starting to feel braver. With her powers, maybe she can pull this off and save her father. Determined, she says, "I-Island's security system is on the top floor of this tower. If they have taken over the system then the authentication locks and passwords are disabled. All we have to do is reach the top floor and restart the system."

"While avoiding all the villains they've stashed in between?"

"Not like you have anything better left to do tonight, Mineta," says Izuku while scratching the top of his head.

"Shut up!"

"Neh, do you know how to change the security system?" Izuku asks the blond beauty.

"I've been to the academy here. I can."

"Then the two of us can go ahead. You guys wait here."

"No!" Momo suddenly says, stepping forward while unconsciously reaching for his arm. The girl catches herself, saying, "I mean, I'll go too."

"I'll help as well," says Todoroki, eyes narrowing as he stares down Spider-Man.

Soon the others decide to help as well, including a reluctant Mineta. With their plan in mind, the students take off. As they do, Iida wonders internally. 'Why does he know Mineta's name? Why did he know my name?'

After a quick game of Charades with All Might, they head off to save the island. Their plan? Going up the steps until they reached the 200th floor.

"200?!" shouts Jirou when she realizes all the physical training that's going to come from this.

While running, the group notices that only Iida, Melissa who has thrown off her shoes, and Spider-Man are the only ones not tired. Though once they reach the 70th floor, there's a roadblock.

"Great…" says Kaminari as he sees it.

"Should we break it?" asks Todoroki.

"Don't! The alarms will alert those upstairs," Melissa says to them. Mineta then opens up the door to the hallway.

Running, Melissa guides them to the next pair of emergency stairs. But as they do, the partitions start to shut down to lock them in. Todoroki acts fast, creating ice to block an opening. Iida then jumps through the crack and slams a propelled kick through a door, busting it open.

They each go through, entering the Plant Factory. Jirou notices that the main elevator is moving to their level, and says, "Hide!"

The others take to hiding in agriculture, while Izuku turns invisible next to them. There, they see that two villains have exited out. One of them looks about searching for something, before suddenly shouting, "There you are, you damn brats!"

"The fuck you say?!" Izuku catches that voice who just spoke and notices Bakugo and Kirishima are here too.

'What are they doing here?! The reception is 60 floors down!' Izuku whispers in shock to himself.

Kirishima pats Bakugo before saying, "We just kinda got lost. Where's the reception party?"

"How dumb do you think I am?!" One of the villains stretches his arms out, summoning a ball of wind that he throws directly at the redhead.

Before it could reach and Izuku could react, a wall of ice shoots out and blocks it, courtesy of Todoroki. "Well, my cover's blown. You guys go ahead!" He tells them this just as he forms ice underneath the others, raising it as a pillar to send them higher.

With Todoroki's help, they reach higher ground and move to the 80th-floor halls. Though once Iida kicks down the door, it's revealed that the shutters have all pinned them in.

"There has to be another way," says Momo as she looks around. Her eyes stop on Izuku, who approaches Melissa. Those same eyes show hurt at the help preference.

"Melissa, can that be used to go higher?" He points to a small shutter up on the ceiling.

"Yes! That leads to the maintenance room, but it can only be accessed from within." Without warning, Momo uses her Quirk to create a mini bomb and throws it, the explosion enough to break open the panel. "Oh… you can do that."

"Now we just need to use it to get outside."

Izuku stretches his arms and aims his web shooter. "I'll get you guys through."

Down below, the fight between the students of UA and the villains rages on. Bakugo battles a purple hulking monster while Todoroki is up against the man with scoop-like hands throwing wind balls.

Bakugo rockets himself over the behemoth's fists, dropping an explosion on his face. Seeing his punch coming to his right, the walking nuke raises his prosthetic hand to block the blow. He skids back a bit, that hand of his busted from the blow before it corrects itself properly. The hulk comes rushing forward at Bakugo, who rockets up to his face and extends his false fingers. Two fingers jab into the beast's eyes, shutting off his vision just long enough for Bakugo to fire an explosion to rocket over the man in a spin.

"It can't generate sweat, but," he begins, before slapping his sweat-filled face with that hand, "the payoff is sometimes worth it!"

Still hovering over the villain's head, he brings his right fist down as it ignites his sweat. A massive explosion stronger than anything his right arm can produce envelops the purple brute so hard you could hear his screams. The smoke lifts, revealing the man back in his original shape lying back while dreaming of genie.

Back with Todoroki, he continues to send waves of ice at his scooping enemy. He throws a ball of wind at the ice and carves out a large hole. A ball of ice falls near the wall of ice. 'So, he doesn't hollow things out; he replaces them with air.'

Raising his left hand, he prepares to use his flames. 'Can I? Can I still use my fire? I still haven't forgotten about it. I still haven't forgiven him.'

"Hey, half and half! I told you dumbass to get with the fucking program!" Bakugo shouts this as he comes forward.

The villain turns around and throws another ball of wind at Bakugo. Luckily, he dodges at the last second, which causes his shirt to be ripped and appear in that man's hand along with sweat. "What the?"

Seeing what the villain has, an idea hits Todoroki. It's something he never expected to do, and with his trauma, he still isn't sure if he should. But, at the moment, that doesn't matter. If he doesn't act, he and his friends will die.

" _You still have a long way from understanding what it truly means to be a hero, because letting other people suffer because of your selfishness makes you the furthest thing from one._ "

'I'll show you how much of a hero I can be!' He extends his left arm and fires a blast of flames at the villain. The heat on sweat contact makes a powerful explosion that sends the villain flying. He then sends a wave of ice to capture him. "Got him."

Having finished their bout, the two go over to Kirishima stuck in a wall. He asks, "You guys mind giving me a hand?"

Bakugo gives a good look at him. "Idiot, just turn off your Quirk."

"…oh." Embarrassed, he turns off his hardening and slips out of his imprint in the wall. "Guess I was pretty much useless here. Even with a fake arm, you can still take on villains."

Bakugo turns around with a sheepish scowl and slight redness, out of embarrassment. "Thank you," he says in a whisper.

"Huh?"

"Nothing!"

Elsewhere…

Downstairs, Wolfram listens to his men from upstairs. "Have you found out who they are?"

"We found out why they're giving us so much trouble; these aren't just ordinary kids!" speaks someone on his headpiece. "They're students at UA! Also…there's a bigger issue."

"Bigger?"

"That vigilante from Japan is here too!"

"…Spider-Man? That's impossible!" he says, his words getting All Might's attention. "How did he get here?!"

"I don't get it either. What do they plan to do?"

Wolfram scuffs. "Isn't it obvious? They're climbing the tower instead of running away. Is there anyone with them who isn't an outsider?"

"Yes. Looks like David Shield's daughter!"

"Then they're trying to take back the security system. Have the security drones stop them on the 130th floor."

Back to Action…

On the 100th floor, the students can be found running by, with the spider and Jirou attacking the cameras as they go. As they do, Izuku notices something. "Something's wrong."

"You feel it's a trap too?" Momo asks the spider, who nods in response.

"A trap?" asks the electric user.

"Look around, Kaminari," speaks Melissa as she gestures to the spacious halls. "All the shutters are open. It's like they're leading us to a trap."

As they climb up to the 130th floor, they soon find exactly what that trap is, dozens of security bots. Jirou groans, saying, "We've been cut off!"

"I have an idea!" Momo adjusts her dress and bends down, summoning an insulation sheet from her back. Everyone throws it onto them. "Kaminari, do it!"

"Iida, throw me!" says Kaminari as he grabs the speedster's arm.

Iida charges his feet and spins, using the momentum to throw the blond shocker in the air at the robots. He then discharges his Quirk, shouting, "Indiscriminate Discharge – 1,300,000 Volts!"

The drones cover themselves as the amber lightning hits them. Seeing this, Kaminari upgrades to 2 million volts, which is much more effective.

But then Jirou shouts, "Wait, you idiot! If you do that-" Too late.

"Yay…" Having unleashed so much at once, his brain fried. Now Kaminari is more of an idiot than before, so much so he does nothing when the robots wrap him up in wires.

"Plan B!" Momo makes grenades and hands them to the others. They each throw them at the robots, causing them to short out and fumble. Mineta also throws the balls on his head to trap them in place.

"Guess it's our turn." Izuku and Iida rush forward to attack. The latter comes in with a jet-powered roundhouse to trash the first two machines in his path, while the former jumps up in the air firing web lines to capture two robots and flipping in the air to smash them two more.

With the blockade cleaned up, Izuku moves over to Kaminari. "Kaminari, I got you," he says after ripping the wires off. He then hands him over to Iida, allowing them to head for the next floor.

The group reaches the server room after constantly avoiding the cameras and robots, where more robots are there to ambush them. The fighters prepare to take action until Melissa talks to everyone.

"No, don't! This is the server room; if this stuff is damaged it could affect the security system!" she tells them.

The robots come forth, as Iida takes a running pose. "Spider-Man, you and Melissa go to the top floor. We'll hold them off here!"

"Wait, I'm good at fighting. I can help!" he tells him. He watches as Iida activates Reciproburst and takes on the machines.

"Spider-Man, just go," says Momo to her beloved, giving him the trust me face. "There are more villains up above, and someone needs to protect Melissa."

Izuku turns to Melissa, who gives a stern look that provides her answer.

"Go, we got this," says Mineta as he throws his balls forth.

Momo produces a cannon, dropping down to a knee with heavy breathing. Jirou goes to her side and helps the soon-to-be-malnourished rich girl. The hearing heroine says, "Please. Go."

Sighing, Izuku agrees to it before heading down another route with Melissa. Momo smiles as he leaves, saying to herself, "Go get 'em, Deku."

Outside…

Melissa leads Izuku outside to where the wind power generation systems are. Out here, Izuku asks, "Why are we out here?"

"If we keep going the regular way we'll just get ambushed again. Like spiders, we can just climb up the walls and break through the walls to the emergency stairs," Melissa tells him as she places a hand on the wall. Barefoot, she adheres herself on the surface and begins to climb.

Izuku runs up the wall being more confident in his abilities, until Melissa tells him, "Stop, right there!" He then crouches and jumps high off the wall.

'I have to do this right.' He surrounds himself with One for All's electricity and pulls himself to the wall using webs. 'Focus on just enough to break through!' "SMASH!" With a mighty yell, he smashes through the wall making a large opening.

Inside, Izuku groans as he clutches his right foot. 'It wasn't a full-powered smash, but my leg still hurts.' He then suddenly clutches his heart in pain. 'Also, this happened again.'

To make matters worse, his spider-sense activates. He quickly turns to see a villain with blades for hands coming at him. He steps back on his bad foot and cringes, leaving him open to being sliced across the chest by this blade man. Izuku hits the floor on his side.

"You came to the wrong building, bug!" He prepares to attack again, but then arms lock him from behind.

"He's not a bug!" Melissa shouts as she holds him down, having her superhuman strength hold his left arm down.

He jabs his right arm down and stabs her arm, causing Melissa to let him go. At that moment, she also kicks him back, but he ends up tumbling out the hole in the wall. Acting fast, the spider girl moves fast and extends her fingers, forming webs that shoot out and wrap around the man's arms. She then pulls him to the wall and leaves him there.

Spider-Man, having seen all of that, looks up in shock. "Whoa… you were awesome just now!"

"Thanks…" She forms webs from her palms and wraps it around his chest. The girl then makes some for her arm.

Watching her process, Izuku asks her, "How are you doing that?"

"This is why I was surprised you had to make your webs. I can produce them from my body," she tells him as she closes up the bleeding slit on her arm.

"I wish I got that," he says with a coy tone. "You have no idea how many times I wished my webs wouldn't run out."

Melissa then extends her hand out to him, allowing the teen to stand up on his two feet. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah," he replies, though still cringes when he tests all of his weight on that leg. "It hurts now, but I have a healing factor that should patch it up eventually."

The two then head up the stairs, taking on all the dangers thrown their way by the villains. Eventually, Wolfram goes on the move and enters the elevator.

Later…

As the chaos unfolds, inside the security vault, David Shield and Sam can be found there. David looks up when he hears his partner shout, "It's finally unlocked! Block 1147."

The scientist heads over to the walls housing thousands of inventions. Once he reaches the exact number, he opens it up to pull out a briefcase. He then opens it, revealing everything inside is what he's been looking for.

"It's all here," says David with a content smile.

Sam smiles. "This is the one thing we cannot hand over to anyone."

David comes over to him. "I can't believe it went so well. All the villains you hired pulled it off. Thank you, Sam." He then sheepishly looks to the side. "I was afraid you'd be against working with me what with what happened."

"Ah…" The blond doctor gives a deep, solemn sigh before smiling at him. "All that hard work needs to be appreciated somehow."

"Papa?" David looks ahead at the exit. There he finds his daughter Melissa in her torn dress, alongside a battered Spider-Man. "What's going on?"

"M-Melissa?" speaks the old man as she approaches them.

Sam takes notice of Spider-Man. "Why is Spider-Man here?"

"What do you mean you hired?" Her voice trembles at that. She slowly steps forward, appalled at the information coming at her. "You… Did you set this up? To steal that device? Papa!?"

The little girl's surprise and confusion eats away at the professor's heart. "Yes."

"Mr. Shield…what is that?" asks Spider-Man slowly.

The man opens the box to reveal the machine to them. He tells them, "This is the Quirk Amplifier; it's a device made to improve on the wearer's body and their Quirk, but unlike Trigger, there are no negative effects and continued exposure makes the growth permanent."

"It's a breakthrough in Quirk research, and one that would have made us famous," speaks Sam, following from where David left off. He starts to sound grim as he continues after: "But the sponsors considered it blasphemous, and they took it away from us. We lost what we created, along with the notes and data to reproduce it."

David goes on after that. "So we came up with the plan; Sam hired fake villains to steal the research for us at this time when the tower would be closed and everyone who worked there would be in one place, and I provided the information on how to sneak in."

Spider-Man, er, Izuku steps forward, appalled at this of all. "But why? Why did you put everyone's lives at risk? All for something like that?!"

David lowers his head in shame, hiding the desperation in his eyes. "It's for All Might." Those four words bring a shock to the teen's faces. "You probably don't know this, but All Might was in a dangerous fight a long time ago. After that his body received a wound he can never recover, so now he can only perform heroics for more than two hours a day, if at all. The damage is even affecting his Quirk, and now it's disappearing rapidly."

That last sentence hits Izuku hardest. "All Might's very presence gives the people of the world peace of mind. Him being in Japan is the reason the crime rate is down to six percent there. This superhuman world needs a Symbol of Peace."

Izuku stumbles back in horror, guilt close to the weight he's been suffering since Ochako's death comes down on him. This is all his fault; if All Might never gave him One for All, David would never have done this, and if he never said yes, none of this would have happened.

While he remains in his stupor, the blond shouts, "Papa! How could you?!"

"Melissa, I'm sorry!" He holds the briefcase to her. "Just give this to All Might! I'll accept any punishment afterward, but he has to wear this! As long as he can still be a hero, I don't care what happens to me in the end."

"Papa, I can't believe you would do this!" shouts Melissa, tears forming in her eyes. "Even if you're okay with the consequences, do you think Uncle Might would be happy with this?" She rips the webbing off her arm and shows the wound. "Deku and his friends all risked their lives to save everyone, including you!"

Seeing the wound on his daughter, the professor's eyes widen in shock. That should not have happened. "But, that shouldn't have happened. It was all an act, fake; no one should have gotten hurt."

The two spiders' senses go off. Turning around quickly, they see Wolfram coming into view with one of his men beside him. The redhead speaks, "The only thing that was fake was us pretending to be fake villains."

Melissa moves quickly, pushing Izuku aside as metal comes from out of nowhere and attacks them. She gets caught and slammed into a wall, the metal strips locking her in place by wrapping her mouth, wrists, ankles, waist, and neck. "Melissa!" he shouts as he gets up. 'She felt it coming before I did?'

"Melissa!" David reaches out for his daughter.

Taking action, Izuku jumps upright and rushes at Wolfram. As he does, he sees metal objects coming his way. "I've seen that; I won't fall for it!" He dodges them and moves in for the finishing punch.

Though at the last second, his spider-sense warns him of something coming at his left. He ducks down avoiding a blade attempting to impale his skull, but then he gets struck and hoisted in the air by something else. He groans as he looks down at what has him, before the shock of seeing what does overwhelms his pain; it's an onyx, plated, four-pronged claw with glowing green tips big enough to contain Izuku's arm and upper torso, attached to a similarly colored tentacle six inches wide that stretches out from Wolfram's back.

"What the?" The tentacle slams Izuku into the wall. He uses his arm to brace and attempts to pry himself free, but then a second comes out of nowhere and slams his face into the wall.

"Spider-Man!" shouts Melissa as she attempts to break free. 'Those arms…'

"Those arms…" David says as he recognizes the tentacles. He then looks over at Wolfram, his eyes widening in shock as a thought reaches his mind. "Those arms, the fact that you can manipulate metal, and that look of hatred from before… are you him?"

"Took you long enough to figure it out." Wolfram removes his mask, as well as his red wig to reveal his blue hair and true face. "Was it that hard to recognize your former assistant, Dave?"

"Kagaku Yatsu!"

\- Side Story 1: City Life With Venom -

Back in Japan, Inko Midoriya can be seen walking along the sidewalks peacefully. She comes to a crosswalk and notes two people trying to break into a car. Their actions cause the machine's alarm to roar and alert everyone around them.

"KAAAH!" she screams, the Symbiote inside reacting to the noise. " **TURN THAT OFF!** " Turning into Kuri, she roars rushing forward at the car, her monstrous appearance scaring the criminals.

She ignores them as she jumps on the car, smashing it in a failed attempt to turn off the alarm. Her arms bust into the roof before ripping it off, but still, it rings. Roaring at this point, she jumps off and flips the car upside down with a single arm as the noise dies down.

Triumphant, Kuri-Inko roars and poses, before realizing what they did. " **... uh oh.** " They then beat feet, turning invisible to avoid the police. The criminals are scared stiff, unable to move even when the police arrive.

\- Side Story 2: Kodoku -

Dozens of individuals can be seen together in a closed-off area devoid of all but a single light source from a lamp hanging from up above.

The sole door opens up and in steps the mad muscle murderer Muscular. He closes the door behind him, and says, "Alright, boys, here's the deal. You all want to join the Villain Alliance? You gotta fight your way in."

Many of the people inside look at one another confused. One with scars on his face and arms asks, "You mean you want us to kill you?"

"You're gonna kill each other." His statement gets many frozen in fear. "There are 40 of you here, and only ten of you are getting through this door. Or you can try and get by me."

One makes a move heading at Muscular. Blades form on his arm and spin in a gyro to burrow through the muscle man. "Like hell, I won't!"

In response, Muscular smashes him in the ground with a downward punch so hard, blood splatters across the floor. "And now there's 39."

"Yo, this guy is crazy!" says one person completely masked. "It's effective though!"

"So it's like when people gather poisonous animals and have them kill each other before using the survivor to curse someone..." says the one with the scars. Blue flames lift off his hands, granting some light to the area.

"You've got 30 minutes, or I'll start a new game. BEGIN!"

* * *

End Chapter


	30. The Two Heroes

_The Amazing Deku_

Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man or My Hero Academia.

Legend:

"I made this song for you" speech

'Still, I love him so much' thoughts or quotes

' _I'm going to kill him_ ' Mandalay/Black Cat's Quirk or All for One talking

" **CHOCOLATE!** " Symbiote/Kuri talking

Lightz: Didn't expect to see this so soon, did ya? This chapter will finish the Two Heroes/I-Island Arc. Also, there's a poll up for former fans of Emerald Lightning.

 _ **Chapter**_ _ **30**_ _ **:**_ _ **The T**_ _ **wo Heroe**_ _ **s**_

* * *

Wolfram, or to be more accurate, Yatsu, drops Izuku to the ground like a broken ragdoll and walks over to David until they're 10 feet apart. Two more tentacles extend out from behind him, as he takes note of the fear present in David's eyes.

"That look on your face…" he says before putting the mask back on along with the wig. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to see it."

"Yatsu… why are you a villain?"

"Where else could someone with my talents go," the villain drops his smile to deliver a dark scowl, "after you expunged me from the island?!"

"And why wouldn't we after what you did?!" David responds, his eyes returning the same eyes as he remembers what happened that caused this moment to happen.

"This isn't over, Shield." Yatsu turns his head over to Sam. "Our contract is not complete yet," he says to him, watching the man grab the briefcase from David and approach him.

"Sam!" says David as his assistant runs over to deliver the goods to the metal master. A thought then occurs to him. "Wait… did you know?"

"Of course I did," Sam replies with a desperate yelp. He stands before Wolfram facing the professor, his expression of desperation shown clear. "All my life I've been working hard to gain the acceptance and recognition you've earned. And we went through all of that to create this, only for you to let it get taken away so easily, along with the honor and fame we would have gotten for it; and you're only going through with this just so you can give it up to All Might?!"

"Sam…"

"If I didn't at least get some money out of it, then it was all a waste of time." He turns over to Wolfram. "As promised, you can take whatever you like from the vault."

"Is it completely unlocked?" asks the former professor.

"Yes."

"Good. Here's your reward." Without warning, an ear-deafening silence resounds throughout the high ceiling walls of the room. The Shield family widens their eyes to see a gray pistol in Yatsu's hand, smoke slowly rising from the chamber. Sam lies on the floor, a crimson puddle forming underneath him from his right shoulder.

"What the… why did you-"

"You know, I wasn't going to do it," says the villain as he glares at him. "Seeing that look on your face reminds me of how I felt when I worked here. But knowing where you're heading from here, it's only right I end it before you suffer." He takes aim and fires again, only for David to move in and take the bullet.

"Papa!" As Melissa screams, her father hits the floor next to Sam. She pushes until finally breaking her left arm free.

Appalled, Sam asks, "Professor, why?"

A tentacle reaches out to grab David's body and lift it. "Trying to be a hero now? It doesn't matter." He laughs staring at the pained expression David sports. "Regardless of whether or not your reasons were noble, or if you were unaware that the men you hired were frauds, your actions had negative consequences. You've dirtied your hands with evil deeds, you've made others suffer, and you now know how it feels to be me."

A manic look forms in Yatsu's eyes. "Like my sins won't disappear, yours won't either. You can no longer work as a scientist or continue your research, and no longer be there for your daughter; SOUNDS FAMILIAR?!"

He then moves over to the console using his tentacles as feet, while using another to wrap around David and carry him. "But don't worry. I have bigger plans for you. Did you get that?"

His subordinate gives a thumbs up pointing to the red light on his vest collar. "Excellent! Now, you're coming with me." He pulls the professor closer in and smacks him in the back of the head with the butt of his gun. "I know someone who would enjoy corrupting you."

"No, you won't!" Yatsu looks over in time to see Izuku coming at him with a sparking straight punch. One of the tentacles rises to block the punch, which is destroyed as his fist busts through to reach Yatsu. He gets hit in the chest and blown away with a roll. Looking at his tentacle, he groans staring up at Spider-Man.

Surprised that this vigilante destroyed his prized invention so easily, he glares at the boy before placing a hand to the floor. Metal spikes shoot out from the floor firing at Izuku, coming from more than simply one angle.

Izuku jumps high up in the air avoiding several coming his way. Despite his speed, however, his left-hand gets hit. Instead of blood, his web shooter is cut off and hits the floor. 'Dang. I'll have to stick with this one.'

He aims and fires a web line, pulling himself in a quick spin toward Yatsu. One of his tentacles rises to block, but with the sparks of One for All he rips it off with a kick before landing in a crouch.

"Cheeky brat!" A flurry of spikes shoots out, easily passing by Izuku.

'He missed?' It then hits him; Izuku quickly turns to see Melissa still trying to break free. 'No time to care about the pain.' Instilling his feet with One for All at 20 percent, the spider rockets to the girl and kicks them away.

The twinge in his heart returns as he drops to a knee and pulls up his mask to reveal his mouth. He spits out a small amount of blood from his mouth as a result. "Spider-Man!"

He looks up as Melissa calls out to him, noticing the villain has raised several walls to block an exit and is no longer around. Groaning through his pain, he turns to Melissa and rises, ripping off the trapping on her body. Now that they're alone, she can say, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah… I'll get over it…" he tells her this, but he's taken a fair bit of damage. That temporary nap he took from having his head smashed left some blood on the floor, although at least his leg has recovered enough to stop hurting. Honestly, he's not sure he can do this, even though he has All Might's power. He needs help.

And there's only one person who can provide it.

"Melissa, here's the plan; I'll go save your father, but I need you to save everyone else," he says, pulling off the final piece keeping her in check. "Can you do that?"

After a brief pause, Melissa raises the mask a bit to show his eyes, where the girl gets a good view of his determination. She has to respond to it properly. "Okay." She then pulls his mask down all the way and runs off to the security room. Izuku then takes off shortly after to be a hero.

Once the two of them are gone, a figure comes out into the vault having been hidden for who knows how long. This is Hitomi Yatsu. "What was that all about? I only got here around gunshots…" She then checks her phone as she goes to the console, pressing keys on the board until a beeping goes off.

The walls of locked equipment moves, until from the very top a locker space appears. It opens up and reveals a briefcase, which reads, 'Hazardous' on it. Hitomi goes over to the case and picks it up.

As she runs off with it, she asks herself, "Why? Why did my father want me to take this… this… Kegare no Ibuki?"

Going back to the elevator, she stops when a figure in white lands before her. This other spider woman rises to stare into Hitomi's clear eyes. "You?"

The Ghost Spider places a hand on her left ear. "She has it. Two feet to my 12 o'clock." After saying that, black liquid explodes around Hitomi, capturing the frightened girl along with her package.

"Good. Now," Ghost Spider turns over to where Yatsu and Spider-Man went. "Now to witness Wolfram's best against Deku." Without a second to waste, she shoots a web line and swings to the scene.

Elsewhere, Melissa rushes to the security room, which to her joy is devoid of any people. She quickly types, restoring the system to normal.

Out where the wind turbines were, Todoroki, Bakugo, and Kirishima are there for some odd reason surrounded by machines. These said robots stop in their tracks, turning green and placid.

The hardening riot sighs and sits back, his sharp teeth bared out as he says, "Oh, thank god it's over."

"Guess he did it," Todoroki speaks as he looks up.

Bakugo however grumbles. Getting a look up at the sky, he gets a feeling in his gut. "No," he says with a scowl, "It's not over yet."

With Momo and the others, the machines that have them captive release their wires on their person. Noticing this, Iida comes to a realization. "Alright! Spider-Man and Melissa did it!"

"Alright, vigilante!" says Mineta happily.

Kaminari just does a yay.

Jirou helps up Momo, still feeling malnourished after creating so many things in less than an hour without eating. The earphone girl says, "He really is amazing, isn't it?"

"Yes, he is…" Momo adds with a deep sigh and smile, one that Camie notices.

The capture lights dispel as well, freeing all the heroes inside the reception area. As the professionals take down the armed guards with ease, the crowd cheers them on. Things are finally looking up.

All Might with his body no longer emitting smoke stands tall and proud of the pebbles of UA already turning into fine gems. A dashing white smile stretches across his textured masculine face as he thinks of them and what they've done today. "Well done, my students and Spider-Man," he says in a whisper before he takes off, ready to put an end to the bigger issue.

Running along the halls, the Symbol of Peace stops when he hears something on his cellular. "Oh, the phone's back on." He answers the call and hears Melissa on the other line.

" _Uncle Might! I need you to listen very carefully…_ "

Back to Action…

On the roof of the tower, Yatsu walks with his tentacles to the chopper. As two of them are broken, they are being used to carry David. The villain tosses him and the briefcase inside, before jumping in himself. He tells the two in the cockpit, "Take off now! We got what we came here for!"

"Yes, sir!" The blades of the machine slowly spin before kicking into high gear.

Yatsu turns over to David, who is starting to come around. 'Don't know why the master is insistent on you, but who am I to question? I'm only smarter than him.'

"HEY!" The villains and David raise their heads and look over to rooftop entrance, where the Spider-Man Izuku Midoriya lies resting against the wall. "Sorry, but there's no smuggling foreigners on this flight. I'mma have ta ask you to return that old man."

Yatsu gets up and glares at him. "What is this Pikachu shit? What exactly is David Shield to you?" His tentacles extend. "Are you going to risk your life for a criminal?"

"When it comes to saving, no one doesn't deserve it," Izuku replies, taking in a deep breath to take a crouching position. "Besides, I'm not here to save a criminal. I'm here to save my friend's father!"

He jumps forward without using One for All. As Yatsu sends metal at him, he effectively dodges using his acrobatic skills and webs. "As long as my hand can reach them, I'm going to save as many as I can!" Izuku sees an opening and moves in underneath a spike.

"Oh yeah?" Aiming, he points his pistol over to David, causing Izuku to stop. This leaves him open to getting blown in the air by a wall of iron.

"Kuh!" Blood can be seen coming from his mouth.

"Spider-Man!" David shouts out.

"The way you live is utterly foolish, having so many things tying you down," speaks Yatsu as more pillars bombard Izuku. One such sends him high up in the air to collide with a second but seeing that coming he flips over to dodge. But then he gets hit by a third crashing through those two and hitting his back. "Why bother being a hero? You could be much more free-living smartly like I have by removing all obstacles.

"Take off." He retracts his tentacles and enters the helicopter. The chopper lifts and takes off.

Izuku groans as he recovers, his body sparking with the power of One for All. Angry, he rockets upward to the helicopter and grabs the pontoons. The extra weight throws off the machine and causes it to tilt forward.

He quickly turns off One for All and uses his wall-climbing powers to crawl on the underside. Feeling his senses warn him, he jumps off avoiding the tentacles coming at him from within the fuselage. 'Luckily, I still have this!' He aims the right web shooter and fires, making contact with the underside of the chopper. With all his strength he pulls up and attaches to it again, before hopping up just on the right side underneath the blades. One of the tentacles comes out.

'This chopper is his only escape, so he won't be so careless with those arms. All I need to do is make sure the professor is safe. So…' Izuku jumps off to avoid that tentacle coming his way and fires webbing to stick it in place.

"What?!" Yatsu tries to pry his limb free, just as Izuku climbs up the other side of the chopper.

As this happens, Melissa comes out and looks at the helicopter.

The spider jumps in and shoots a web attaching it to David, pulling the man toward him. His spider-sense reacts just in time and he raises his right hand to block a strike from the other tentacle. To his surprise, it grabs his arm and grips tightly, causing him to cry out when it crushes his web shooter. 'Oh no!'

"You want him so badly, hero? Then fine!" With a roar, Yatsu yanks Izuku and David out of the helicopter. The two nose dive out of the vehicle, their deaths apparent as neither of them have a means of getting out of this mess.

Tracking their trajectory, Melissa becomes horrified when she realizes that they'll fall to their deaths. "NO!"

'I guess this is it…' Izuku has no real way out of this. Without his web-shooters, he can't parachute or bungee down. With how far they'll fall, and being far off from the tower, they'll die. But… 'I can make it so only one of us dies.'

He tosses David over onto the roof, the professor barely making it safely with a roll. He quickly rises and watches as Spider-Man is left to fall to certain doom.

'Alright, think. There's still a chance you can save yourself. But how?!' Thinking it over, he's not sure what he could do that'll properly save himself. The only thing he could try is to propel himself to the tower using One for All, but with that condition he suffers from will it work? 'Every time I use One for All a sharp pain runs through my heart.'

But, he can't give up yet. There are so many things he still has to do. Despite the risk, he surrounds his left arm in his borrowed Quirk's energy.

That's when it happens; a blue Adonis in blond hair explodes out from the wall in a blur, grabbing Izuku's hand and reeling him along its path. The figure zooms through the air while tossing Izuku over next to Melissa. The spider girl catches him as he recovers, the two of them looking up in time to see who is responsible for saving the emerald protagonist.

Their eyes widen in joy as tears threaten to form when they see who it is, laughing triumphantly as he floats in the air. Yatsu peers his head out the door to see who it is, his face turning bluer than his real hair.

"I WON'T HAVE YOU SHOWING UP AND CAUSING A MESS WITHOUT CLEANING IT UP, BECAUSE LIKE A DEBT COLLECTOR I AM HERE!"

"All Might!" everyone shouts upon seeing the hero up in the skies.

His blond hair blowing in the tremendous wind, All Might kicks off on the air and heads for the helicopter. His punch tears through the tail rotor, leaving the machine to circle unable to control itself. The villains inside look outside in shock as All Might circles around in the skies passing the left side of the vehicle. He grabs the tail and, using all of his might, brings the aircraft down to the roof of the tower.

He lands triumphantly on the floor, pushing the aircraft once he does on its side so the blades would hit on the roof and break off. He then drops it, ignoring the smoke coming off of it as the villains crawl out in pain.

"David, are you okay?" All Might asks his friend.

Though grateful for being rescued, the professor looks away in shame. "Toshi, I'm sorry… this is all my fault. I-"

"It's okay. Melissa gave me an abridged version," he tells him, his smile remaining as vibrant as ever.

At this point, Izuku gets up and approaches All Might and David. He says to All Might, "All Might, maybe you should tell him."

Melissa and her father peer up at that. "Tell him what?" she asks the two.

"Spider-Man…"

But at that moment, it happened; a metal wall shoots out, hitting All Might from behind and sending him tumbling over near the remains of the chopper blades. The others look over in horror at All Might being hit that hard. "Uncle Might!" Melissa screams.

Izuku turns over to see the person behind it all, Kagaku Yatsu aka Wolfram. Strangely, he seems vastly different than before. Metal contraptions surround him, blue electricity sparks around him, and his missing tentacles are back as he stands tall surrounded by metal. His eyes have become black with red dots for the iris.

" **All Might's power is not in the same shape as it was before, meaning he's weaker,** " speaks Yatsu, his voice echoing and dark from the power he's exonerating.

Seeing it, Melissa and Izuku realize he's using the Quirk Amplifier. " **David,** **we** **did create something amazing, didn't** **we** **?** " With his power, he reshapes the building as well as his surroundings, creating larger versions of his tentacles. The same digital camera from before rolls overhead, filming everything for the island and the world to see. More metal also swoops in to capture David in a cage. " **I wonder how famous this will make** **me** **when I show how even someone like me can overwhelm and murder a hero?! Let's find out!** "

He sends more pillars at All Might, who easily jumps away from their trajectory. The rest of the skyscraper rooftop is quickly transformed, turning into a junkyard of scraps all for Yatsu to command. As he jumps about dodging debris, the hero sees an opening and moves in.

"Texas Smash!" he shouts as he prepares to wreck Yatsu once and for all, only to be stopped short by a metal wall. More rise up and crash into the blond hero.

"All Might!" Izuku shouts, getting up to make his move and support the hero. But, his injuries from before hinder his movements, even as Melissa helps him up.

"Deku, while he's distracted, I'll save papa," she says as she gets a look at her surroundings. "Can you still move?"

"Of course," he replies, ignoring his injuries like always.

" **Hurry up and die already!** " More metal boxes come out of nowhere to smash into the hero.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Out from the skies drops down the walking nuke of UA High, Katsuki Bakugo. With his sweaty fist, he throws a punch destroying one of the metal boxes that would have hit All Might.

A wave of ice spreads along the rest, blocking them off from the Symbol of Peace. The conjurer, Todoroki, can be seen with half his shirt gone standing with frost on his right half. "A hero is never alone, scumbag! You kill him, you gotta kill them all!"

" **Stupid kids!** " More metal pillars shoot out to attack the Symbol of Peace. This is where Iida and Kirishima arrive to add in their support, attacking the steel spikes with kicks and chops.

"All Might! Spider-Man!" The arachnid vigilante looks over at the entrance to see Momo and the others coming up to join them.

"You hatchlings…" speaks the Symbol of Peace as he notices his students are helping despite everything; even though Yatsu is easily keeping them at bay with his various metal contraptions, they still fight on bravely. But, that's what he should have expected. This is no place for him to lie down resting.

Melissa by herself is pulling the metal casing around her father apart. "Melissa…"

"Don't worry, papa!"

" **Enough of this farce!** " A life-sized version of his tentacles rises and shoots down at All Might. But when it hits him, what he grabs disappears into a puff of mist.

Camie blows mist from her lips. "Go rock steady on his ass, All Might!"

Up in the air, the real All Might can be found coming down at Yatsu. "PREPARE YOURSELF, VILLAIN!" Just before he could make the final blow, wires shoot out from behind and wrap around All Might leaving him hoisting in front of Yatsu. "Is this all you got-"

The former scientist stretches his hand out and grasps All Might's throat, red veins spreading through his body giving him enhanced muscles. " **Prepare yourself? You should take that advice. I believe he said it was here.** "

"Here?" With his other hand, Yatsu grabs hold of the left of All Might's abdomen, and with the same power squeezes tightly. So tight it is that All Might screams in pain.

"All Might!" shouts Izuku as he moves in closer. If everyone can still fight despite everything, so can he.

"A secondary Quirk that enhances muscles?" The thought then occurs to All Might as his eyes widen in horror. Izuku comes in while invisible, just as the hero speaks, "No, it can't be!"

" **Oh, but it can,** " says Yatsu as he looks into All Might's cerulean blue with his now sensor red eyes. " **When I was expelled from this island, I had nowhere to go. I couldn't return to my family in disgrace, and no one would hire me after that. But then I was saved, rescued by someone who recognized my genius. He put up with me and put me into contact with Sam** **uel** **Abraham. When I asked why he simply said…** "

Flashback…

" _All Might's friend wants to have a hand in evil, so why wouldn't I want to help fester that darkness?_ _All I ask is that you show the world that expression of his twisted in horror and pain when he finds out the truth._ "

End Flashback…

"All For One!" mutters All Might in anger.

" **I hope that is satisfactory enough for your ending.** " A tentacle smashes into All Might's chest and pushes him back, blood shooting up from his mouth to land on the metal surrounding them. More metal structures collide together and crash into the hero, trapping him between house-sized containers of metal.

Before more steel could slam into the hero, Izuku is already in close before Yatsu, kicking him in the face. Blood squirts out from his nose and the containment around All Might loosens. He then kicks off Yatsu toward where All Might, using One for All in his fist to bust through. His punch causes the metal to fall apart and give All Might the chance to break free.

The two land together far from Yatsu, with the spider groaning in intense pain. "All Might, are you okay?" asks the emerald protagonist.

"T-Thanks for the save," he speaks, blood found on his lip. "I'm running out of time. After what he did to my stomach, I may only have one Smash left in me."

"That's okay. We have you covered," Izuku tells him.

"We?" The teen points over at Melissa coming over to join them.

Over with Yatsu, he recovers from the kick and angrily stares down the spider with the girl and hero. " **I should have killed you when I had the chance… now, here it comes!** " He forms metal boxes and throws them all across the place.

The two spiders and All Might stare down Yatsu. The adult says, "I feel pretty irresponsible for roping you into battle, Melissa."

"Sorry Uncle Might," she begins, gripping her hands tightly into fists, "but I don't want to stand on the sidelines when there's something I can do. I will help you put an end to this."

The two fighters look at her, and then each other. They could use the help after all. Izuku then speaks, "Here's the plan then." After that, the three make their way heading toward Yatsu, who sends his metal arsenal at them.

"Go to hell!" Bakugo shouts as he aims his real hand to fire out his strongest explosion. The blast clears a path for them and destroys the large tentacle from before.

Todoroki forms ice underneath him before firing it upward to create a smokescreen of frost. All Might splits from the spiders as they go in opposite directions.

" **Stay out of the way!** " Raising his hand, the floor of the roof breaks apart. Momo and the others hide behind steel guards with the professor, but their protection gives way when the ground breaks apart.

Dodging incoming steel beams, All Might moves in as a large steel box is coming directly at him. Without so much as a second glance, he throws a punch shattering it to pieces.

Angered, Yatsu summons his largest block of metal and smooths the edges out to become one solid piece. " **I won't fail! I've worked too hard to give up! I will not be a failure in the world!** "

Coming up, All Might clenches his left fist tightly. Power emits from it fit to challenge even a god. "To overcome every crisis before you with everything you have and still save people; that's what makes one a hero!"

" **I'LL DESTROY YOU AND THIS ENTIRE TOWER** **!** " Yatsu throws the block down at All Might.

"DETROIT!" His fist collides with the box. A light of power explodes out when his punch connects, pushing against Yatsu's metal force. The hero's arm muscles ripple so violently, enough that his sleeves rip off. Blood comes from his mouth as well.

"SMASH!" With all his might, All Might breaks through destroying the block. The explosion blows outward, throwing Yatsu off balance.

" **You…** **I won't fail him!** "

"YOU'RE ALREADY A FAILURE!" Shocked, Yatsu looks up to see Melissa coming down at the metal controller from above. She fires webs and attaches them to his person, allowing her to pull in close. He raises his tentacles to attack her but stops when he finds that they're webbed to surfaces preventing them from moving.

With a mighty yell, Melissa screams, "Spider Kick," and shoves her foot in a flying side kick attack to Yatsu's chest. The force of the strike rips him out of the metal surrounding him, including his tentacles.

"Hey, doctor eight!" Yatsu raises his head to see Izuku coming into reality from his invisibility skill. With some personal anger in his tone, he shouts, "Any man who abandons their family for two years and lies about why is already a failure!"

Izuku gathers One for All throughout his entire body as he moves in for the killer blow. Melissa keeps her webs on him so he isn't going anywhere.

All of Class 1-A shout as they see him mounting his foot. "SPIDER-MAN! FINISH HIM!"

"OREGON SMASH!" Coming in a single leg dropkick, Izuku smashes into the villain so hard a bright light explodes outward. The kick also connects with the structure he made, as the explosion wrecks the entire top as well.

The metal constructions formed by Yatsu all fall apart. The fight is finally over.

As the dust settles and Izuku lands down where Melissa is, he sighs relief as everything has finally come to an end. "It's over."

"Spider-Man…" she says as she approaches him. But as she gets near Izuku, the boy ends up collapsing. She moves in and quickly catches him, shouting, "Deku!"

She places him onto the floor and quickly removes the mask. He's unconscious, blood coming from his mouth and nose. "Deku! Deku!" she repeats, checking his pulse. She gets a weak signal from it. 'What happened?'

Soon, the rest of the teens come over to see what happened while walking on an ice path through the debris. Though, once they get a good look at his face, eyes grow wide. This is especially true for Momo, who ignores the plight of him being exposed to caress his face. "Izuku! What happened to you?"

"Whoa!" shouts Kirishima when he sees the person behind the mask. "That's Midoriya!"

"Why is Midoriya dressed as Spider-Man?" asks Mineta.

"Because he IS Spider-Man," says Jirou to the four-foot-tall pervert.

"Yay?"

"This was worth it all," says Camie as she aims with her phone.

"Bitch, don't even!" Bakugo snags the phone out of her hand. He then notices Todoroki isn't as surprised as the rest, a curious thing to see.

From afar, All Might meets up with David, unaware of the spider's situation. With his body shriveling up from what happened, he can't exactly be seen right now. "Dave…"

"Toshi…" he looks down with shame, but still accepts his hand.

"We'll have a lot to talk about after this is over…"

As everyone regroups around the spider, another spider can be seen on the move. The ghost spider, in her white costume, sneaks over to find Kagaku Yatsu hanging from a metal structure. He awakens just enough to see her shooting webs to capture the camera and the Quirk Amplifier.

"Ghost. What about me?"

Ghost Spider looks up at the defeated villain. "This was your last failure, Yatsu," she tells him, speaking for the first time in ever in a methodically cheerful voice. "Your fight destroyed the Amplifier. But, we still do have the Ibuki your daughter took."

"What?!"

"He will take care of her." Before she could leave with the devices, now all wrapped up in webbing, she turns in time to see Bakugo rocketing towards her.

"Who the fuck are you?!" he screams before throwing an explosion at the girl. She easily dodges flipping over him. With that, her appearance is fully shown to the rest of the party.

Seeing her, Momo gasps when she recognizes the girl. She says, "That's her… that's the spider woman who was working with Muscular!"

The spider girl turns over to face the rich girl, noticing her cradling Izuku's unconscious head. "Is Deku okay?"

Her question takes the group off guard. Jirou heard her, but asks, "What did you say?"

"I asked if Deku was okay. That's all I wanted to know." The ghost spider then presses a finger to her ear. "I got it."

"Who the hell are you to say that?!" Bakugo charges forth to attack her.

Black liquids explode around the girl. "If he dies, so do I. That's all." With the ooze, she disappears into nothing.

Elsewhere…

The Ghost Spider appears in a dark room, by a faint blue light hanging overhead. She walks down a path, passing by cases containing multiple entities, each one more gruesome to look at than the rest.

Down at the end of this path, she sees Hitomi sitting at a table unable to move from her position. The girl glares at the spider in white, saying in a demanding tone, "Let me go now!"

"No," is her response.

"Why kidnap me?" Hitomi questions, sweat coming down her face as she stares the spider girl down. In her hands, she still holds the briefcase. "You were the one who sent me that text, were you?"

"Your father did."

"Liar! Why would he ask me to take this?!" She narrows her eyes at him. "I'm not stupid; you're part of that Villain Alliance. Why would he be working for you?"

"I act only on orders." The spider approaches the girl and shows her the camera. She then passes her heading to a monitor, linking the two together using a cord. "My orders were to get you, the Ibuki, and this camera back should your father Wolfram fail."

"My father is not a villain!"

The spider simply ignores her words and turns on the monitor to work on it. A video appears. "Then this video I'm uploading is a lie."

Later...

Over at I-Island's hospital ward, Izuku can be found resting in bed. After the fight, he is immediately rushed to the hospital to recover from the fight. By his side is Momo sitting in a seat while shaving an apple.

The door opens during her fine handwork and in steps Melissa. She takes a seat next to the only other girl she knows bustier than her, her arm wrapped up for the blade wound from before. "Good morning."

"Morning," replies Momo looking at her.

"How is he?" she asks, staring down at the spider boy.

"He woke up once and went back to sleep, but nothing else," Momo replies before she resumes cutting the apple.

"That's good," says Melissa as she reaches over to take his hand.

Seeing this, the rich girl twitches staring over at the blond. "Shield..."

"You can call me Melissa."

"Right... Melissa, how long have you known Izuku?" With her hesitance, she has trouble asking this question.

"Yesterday was the first day we've met," she replies.

Thankful for this answer, Momo sighs with relief. "Then, you don't have feelings for him."

"I want his children."

This sudden declaration takes the rich girl by surprise, causing her to lose just enough concentration to cut her finger. She whips it dropping the knife in response, before shouting, "What?!"

"Of course, that's not how I feel." Melissa sighs taking in a deep breath, her cheeks turning red. "Izuku and I have the venom of the same spider inside of us. We don't know why, but whenever we're together, our bodies constantly release pheromones. And the longer it lasts, the more we want to jump in the sack."

Calmer with that explanation, Momo sighs with relief. "I see... so you're not in love with Izuku?"

Melissa giggles at those words. "Izuku, I'll admit, is a pretty amazing guy. I probably would fall in love with him if given time, but I'm not going to force a relationship because of something we have no control over. Besides, doesn't he have you?"

Momo gains a blush as she accepts her words. "Yes, but... it still doesn't make it easier. Ever since I told him my feelings and even before, girls would just come out of nowhere showing interest in him. Whether it's because he's Spider-Man or because he's himself, people are flocking to him. Seeing him connect so well with you scared me, and knowing about this pheromone thing just makes me worry even more."

She then looks down at her hand. "You say you don't love him, but you haven't let go of him since."

Melissa looks down and quickly releases her grip noticing Momo was right. Though once she lets go of the boy, he rises to awaken from his slumber. The girls notice him and shout, "Izuku/Deku!"

"Momo? Melissa?" Seeing the latter girl, he brings a hand to his nose. 'Crap. I can smell it on my hand!'

"I'm so glad you're okay, Deku," says Melissa before giving a bow to him out of respect. "My father would be someplace out of reach if it weren't for you."

"How is he?"

"He's been arrested, but I can still see him every day. So, that's good."

"And Yatsu?"

"Also arrested," says Momo as she recounts the events that followed after he fell unconscious. "He and his men are being taken to Tartarus. The expo will go on tomorrow after repairs and upgrades to the security are being made."

"What about All Might?"

"He left after the battle." As Melissa tells him this, Izuku notices out of the corner of his eye someone at the door. There he sees Toshinori deflated, waiting for his chance.

"Phew... as long as everyone's okay."

"What about you?" Momo gets stern leaning over to face him. "What happened back there? And where did that power come from?"

"That's..." He pauses, looking over at All Might, who rapidly shakes his head no. "I can't say without breaking a promise."

With that, Toshinori steps out of the door leaving him alone with the privacy he needs.

Sighing, Momo hands over the apple she cut. "Well, until you're ready to talk about it, here." He happily accepts the apple. "You were amazing out there, fighting alongside All Might and Melissa."

"I couldn't have done it without them," he says, taking a bite out of the apple. While his praise gets a rise out of Melissa, he chews before twitching. What is this metal taste?

"Also, there's another issue," Momo speaks, remembering what else happened. "Iida and the others know now."

"...eh?"

* * *

Kei: Thank you all for reading. And thank you for fulfilling that request!

Yusei: Fulfilling the what?

Kei: 400 reviews! That's huge!

Julia: What's next?

Kei: The next chapter is the Secret Origin Arc. It was called Captured, but that title adds a deeper meaning. Going by My Hero Academia's canon, it would be the Foret Training Campus and Hideout Raid Arc, hopefully only five chapters. It's Mandalay/Black Cat's turn to become amorous with the cinnamon roll.

Julia: Who the hell started that? Calling Midoriya a cinnamon roll? He's cute yeah, but not that cute. He just acts timid and shy around girls, has freckles, smiles adorably... is a good person deep down, adorkable, and... oh my god, now I see it!

Yusei: Why can't she be that nice to us?

Wanda: Please review!


	31. Secret Origins I

_The Amazing Deku_

Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man or My Hero Academia.

Legend:

"I made this song for you" speech

'Still, I love him so much' thoughts or quotes

' _I'm going to kill him_ ' Mandalay/Black Cat's Quirk or All for One talking

" **CHOCOLATE!** " Symbiote/Kuri talking

Lightz: Welcome to Spider-Man: Far From Home day for the rest of the world. Also my brother's birthday. This will be a short breather from the last arc that also connects some things left open.

* * *

 _ **Chapter **__**31: Secret Origins 1 -**_ _ **The Itsy Bitsy Deku Climbed up the Water Spout**_

* * *

"Oregon Smash!" The video concludes with Spider-Man smashing into Yatsu and taking him down for good. A red line shows underneath the video which reads Upload Complete.

Ghost Spider looks on at Hitomi Yatsu sitting, er, having fallen to the floor. She then speaks, "Now you know the truth."

"My father… was a villain…" she says, staring down at the floor. Tears form in her eyes that splash onto her knees. "He lied and abandoned us because he was shamed."

Here the ghost spider realizes that the girl isn't mentally stable at this point. Hitomi slowly stands up, her wide eyes staring at nothing. "I… I want to speak to my father. I just want to see why he did all that, from his voice."

She then looks down at the briefcase she has. "If you want this Ibuki, this serum, then you'll have to wait."

"… sure thing."

…

Over at I-Island, Izuku can be found walking to its airport. With his wrists wrapped up, he pulls his luggage awaiting his partner to board the private jet he came to this scientist paradise on. He sighs with a grin, saying, "Man, what an adventure. You can make a movie out of it."

"I'll say." The spider looks behind him to see his friends from UA High coming to meet up with him.

"Hi, spider boy!" says Camie with a wave as she comes forth. She would have too, had Jirou not stopped her with her earphone jacks.

"Oh, yeah…" Izuku looks around nervously. "Could you keep quiet about-"

"Midoriya," says Iida as he walks forth. "I should have known all along it was you." His eyes blocked from view by his glasses, he adds to his words: "You were him, and that's why you knew my name back during the Muscular incident. I still don't approve of your vigilante ways, but…"

The speedster then makes a bow, surprising the boy and the rest of his friends. "I thank you. Had you not said those words, I'd be far from a proper hero in training. Or even alive."

"Oh… well…" Sheepish, Izuku brushes his head at the praise while blushing. "That's okay. I didn't exactly do it for praise."

"Yaomomo, did you know about this?" Camie turns to the student president of Class 1-A, who pats her shoulder.

"He's not very good at keeping a secret," says Momo with a mutter.

"Dude, you gotta tell me about all you've done!" Kirishima shouts excitedly.

Izuku flails his arms about. "Okay, okay, but please keep quiet about this."

The platinum blond moves in closer to Izuku, much to Momo's chagrin. "Fine by me, but you gotta do me a favor and get me some time one on one with Bakugo."

"… eh?"

"I'm not joking." She gives a delectable smile. "He's just my type." Camie then walks off heading for the plane. That was… weird.

"We'll see you back in Japan, Midoriya!" says Iida as he and the others head off.

Jirou comes by Izuku and pats his shoulder. "Nice to see you're okay, Midoriya." She then follows the others.

Momo approaches Izuku, being the last student left. The spider boy asks, "Are you okay?"

"I should be asking you that," she speaks while facing him. "You never told me you had that kind of power in you."

"That's something new. I was afraid you'd be mad."

She stops to think about what he could mean. "Oh. Well, I can't say I'm not a little nervous and scared at the thought of a girl stealing you away from me. I'm just glad me and Melissa could talk things out. When she told me your pheromones were making you want to have…" Momo hesitates to continue, turning red as she smiles. "When she said they were making you want to have sex and you did everything in your power to resist, I was very happy. I'm so glad you thought of me."

"Well, of course, I did." Izuku pats her left arm. "Momo, I don't have real feelings for her beyond the pheromones, so there's no way we could have worked out anyway. Not to mention I'm way too timid to jump in and do something like that." He gives a sheepish chuckle here. "I mean, we've known each other for half a year, only recently got in a relationship, and we've never even kissed yet."

The heroine in training contemplates that fact; they haven't kissed. Despite her telling him her feelings, she honestly never made a move beyond that. And just like Jirou once implied, neither will he. "You're right, we haven't. Until now."

"What-" Before he could respond, Izuku is gripped by the collar of his shirt and pulled in to Momo. With a light press, her lips connect to his.

It's a moment that feels short, but for the two of them lasts far longer. The tomato impression explodes into a cinnabar ruby color that could be mistaken for a strawberry. She pulls back away from his lips, which come undone with a smacking sound.

Momo opens her eyes looking deep within whatever his eyes have widened into, saying, "Let's do more back home." With that, she walks away.

Izuku remains stunned in that position, unable to move or emote outside of shock. In his mind, he screams, "I KISSED A GIRL," even though she did the kissing.

"Young Midoriya!" The boy comes out of his red high and glances over at the person who called him out, Toshinori Yagi. Well, he's still kind of red. "Are you ready?"

"Yup!"

"… are you sick?"

"Nope!" This is with an added p sound.

The two head for their private ride and take off for Japan. As Izuku looks out to the shrinking form of the island, Toshinori gives his successor a serious glance. It's not too intense, but it's one the boy feels as he imagines his friend left. Turning to his predecessor in One for All, Izuku asks, "Is something wrong?"

"Do you remember telling me of the time that spider girl bit you?"

"…yes, and?" He recollects telling All Might this shortly before his run-in with Eri.

"Do you remember what I told you when I gave you One for All?"

As if wanting to recollect that moment visually, Izuku squints his face to resemble All Might's, and says, " **EAT THIS!** "

"No, besides that. I said that to gain One for All you need to consume my DNA."

That's when it hits him. The horrible implication terrifies him with failure. "OH! You mean, she'll get it then?!"

Toshinori waves his hand from side to side. "No, but it's curious that you never thought about it. One for All can be passed on by consuming the current holder's DNA, but only when it's done willingly. See, you got to WANT to give someone One for All when you let them eat your DNA, or it won't work. It can't be taken by force, but it CAN be given away by force. That is why I wanted you to keep it a secret from everyone; should a less heroic person use it, there would be a disaster."

The boy nods as he understands the nuances of this handover Quirk. That's good for him, considering how much blood he's lost since becoming Spider-Man. "…so, you were worried about that?"

"Well, it actually leads to what I have been worried about."

The spider boy looks down as a thought crosses his mind. "All Might, since we got this time, I've been meaning to ask this after you told me One for All is passed on by others. If you received One for All, what is your original Quirk?"

"Oh, I was Quirkless." This bit of information surprises Izuku. It's such a crash to his heart that it starts a fire inside of him. "My master also saw the potential for being a hero inside of me and gave me One for All. The rest of my training was just me working hard to gain the ability to use it at 100 percent before I moved to America to gain experience."

With that, Izuku starts to piece that this whole time All Might has been using a power given to him by chance, just like him. The two are more similar than he expected. "I see… but, where did she get it? Where did One for All come from?"

The blond hero situates himself better in front of Izuku. Then he breathes in and out slowly before he speaks. "That's actually where I was going with. When I was fighting Wolfram, he was working under someone. When I found out, I figured now would be the best time to tell you of this Quirk's origin…"

He breathes some more, before coughing. Izuku reacts getting up to assist him, but he holds a hand out to stop him. "I'm okay." After a bit, he speaks again: "Back when Quirks were starting to form, it was a dark time. People would segregate and attack those who had powers out of fear, and a large majority would use their Quirks selfishly to destroy whatever stood in their way. Progress was halted. It was complete chaos."

Izuku internally shivers as he looks up at All Might as he describes what's been going on in the past. He has read all of this and has seen a bit in that dream, but the way he paints a picture makes him think things could have never have become like this.

"This kept on until one day, he arrived." He? "He was a man who was able to singlehandedly unify those left to suffer in the chaos. But in truth, he just used them to spread his evil across Japan and then the world. His name long forgotten, he was referred to by his Quirk, All for One."

The name brings a shock to Izuku as he draws the connection to it and One for All. Hell, even the name itself brings him back to that dream. A Quirk called All for One, which means… "Is he called that because it's a Quirk that steals and gives Quirks?"

Izuku's quick assessment takes All Might by surprise. The boy could tell he probably wants to know where he came up with that assumption and he would probably tell him if All Might didn't confirm it just now. "Correct. It is indeed a Quirk that steals and gives Quirks. In the shadows he moved, collecting Quirks for his own to utilize and amassing an army of subjects devoted to his cause. With his influence, power, and money, he ruled over Japan."

"I don't remember reading ANY of this in textbooks."

"There's no way they'll record this, less they have more people sympathize and try to find him. It's like with the villain Destro." All Might coughs before he continues. "You're probably wondering what this has to do with One for All."

"Well, the name itself gives me a scary idea."

"Then I won't dilly dally. As you know, All for One could make people who didn't agree with him submit by giving them Quirks. But certain Quirks require a specific body type, which ruined theirs as well as their minds turning them into mindless dolls. In other cases, the new Quirk fuses with another Quirk and evolves into something greater."

"Fuses?"

"One such fusion resulted from his brother, a Quirkless, sickly child who held a strong sense of justice. He couldn't stand what his brother was doing so he resisted, until one day All for One gave him a Power Stacking Quirk; it was a move made either out of kindness or in an attempt to make him obey. What he didn't know at the time was that the boy wasn't Quirkless, but held a Quirk that might as well have been; passing on other Quirks."

Izuku continues to listen to the story until he reaches that exact point. This is exactly how he feels the interaction went in his dream and beyond. But as he processes the information, the realization hits him with intense force as his mind brings him to the number four. "You mean-"

"That's right," All Might interrupts, "One for All was born from the fusion of those two Quirks. How ironic that something used for justice originated from evil." He's never heard of Riders.

Though, as Izuku comes to terms with this information, he needs to find out. So he inquires, "What does this have to do with Wolfram? Surely, someone who lived that long ago is dead, right? Or is this a successor to All for One?"

A serious glare forms in Toshinori's eyes, one that takes the boy back a bit. "No, it's indeed him." He then continues: "Because of One for All's special property he cannot steal it, but he did steal many others. More likely than not he stole a Quirk that slowed his aging among others. With all that power and the various ways he could control it, he was an unstoppable evil who could potentially live forever. Even the little brother would stand no chance, but he had already passed on his Quirk to another with the hopes that in time One for All would be refined enough to surpass that evil, a hope that I thought I made clear in my generation."

Toshinori grasps his hand into a fist. "After I had returned from America I used the experience to challenge the underworld and destroy his organization until I got his attention, and concluding a long battle that put that hole in my gut, I put an end to him once and for all." He then sighs with disappointment. "Or so I thought."

Izuku thinks back to the events that have played out this year as Toshinori continues: "With the Villain Alliance, I believed that in some way someone was following in his footsteps. But, Wolfram said something… something that only HE would say. That told me everything I needed to know; All for One is still alive."

Another piece of knowledge that hits him hard. All Might fought an ancient evil that put a hole in his chest, and he couldn't even put him down for good. All for One is indeed a danger. Even worse, he's behind the many people who have been harassing his friends from UA and All Might.

A thought reaches his mind when he imagines the Villain Alliance, realizing that All for One created them to have them fight and kill All Might. "The same villains who tried to kill you and Momo and me and everyone is being backed by this immortal monster… even that Hero Killer I've heard about that defeated Endeavor…"

"All pawns of his," he retorts to the worrying boy in a serious tone. "More likely than not, he's still recovering from that battle we had. He would probably need an organization backing him capable of healing the damage, which is why I think he is behind the spiders that gave you and Melissa powers."

"Oh, right! I have a healing factor!" Such a power given outside of a Quirk would be more than valuable. It's kind of scary to think that both of the gifts given to him originate from evil – the same evil at that. What else is he connected to?

"I wanted to let you know this a bit longer after I gave you One for All. Such a dangerous amount of information may be too much."

"What made you want to wait?"

That serious look returns to his eyes. "Because you may one day have to face that evil."

The boy's eyes widen. "… eh?"

"One for All is an inheritance to fight against All for One. It isn't just because of the power it gives and the damage it does to one's body; it's because of the risk that follows this power. But I know now that you won't regret this decision."

"Of course not. I'm going to be a hero, one even greater than you!" Izuku sits up proudly at this point. Though he looks ready, inside he's nervous. By definition of this Quirk, he'll be stronger than All Might at the end of his training, but this is still a scary thing to think about. "Don't worry. I'll be sure to make you proud when I stand out in the world and tell them I'm here."

Toshinori smiles, one that comes off weak. Why? Because he may not be there. With his injury weakening his body and One for All draining away out of him, he won't last to the end of the year as All Might. He might not even last as a living being. But, he could never tell him that. Toshinori promised Inko to be there for him, so all he can do is run out the clock as fast as he can.

"I'll wait for that day."

"Thank you for telling me this, All Might. It gives me some reassurance about what I saw. She wasn't very talkative."

"…she?" asks All Might after a brief pause. "Who are you talking about?"

At this point, Izuku tells him about the dream he had. Seeing no point in hiding stuff, he included as much information as he was aware of including seeing All for One, his brother, and the beautiful woman who told him he would see more eventually. He even told him about the woman spider watching him from above.

"Whoa… that's scary."

"Eh?! You don't know what I'm talking about?"

"I don't. It's probably just a sign of your body getting used to One for All. It was like that for me, but I never actually spoke with anyone, nor did they speak to me."

That worries Izuku a little, or at least makes him think about it deeper than he did before. Is he the only one who has ever spoken to the people inside One for All? Why are there people who can converse within his mind? And who the heck was that spider woman?

…

"And that's all I have to say, master," speaks the Ghost-Spider as she bows her head to a man in a chair. She and this other person are inside of a dark room, lit only by a single lamp above.

" _So you've failed to mention who Spider-Man is again, and I know you know._ " She sweats in response, keeping her eyes to the ground. " _But, no matter. You said that Melissa Shield was another success from the spider serum…_ "

The ghost spider nods, only to hear chuckling. " _Then you don't need to tell me. That piece of news answers two questions._ "

"Two?"

…

A week has passed since the I-Expo. On this burning hot Saturday, Izuku can be found at the Dagobah Beach in swimming trunks and running shoes. His physically impressive body exposed to the world, he takes a runner pose as One for All sparks around his body.

'Remember that feeling when you hit Yatsu at the end with that kick; spread One for All across your whole body at a low percentage.' Feeling himself at five percent, he dashes across the beach shore at high speed. He runs for a full minute before increasing the output to ten percent. That is when he feels it, a sharp pain shooting into his heart.

It hits him so hard he drops and falls face-first in the sand. "Ugh…" After a few seconds to recover, he turns to face up and breathes deeply. "What is wrong with my body? Every time I use One for All beyond 5 percent for longer than a minute, my heart starts to give out."

Once his heart recovers, Izuku pats his chest before standing up and reusing the Quirk. 'Five percent this time.' He takes in a deep breath and crouches, before running off again.

After training, Izuku returns home better dressed than at the beach. He enters to find his home empty of people and aliens - since his mom left with Eri somewhere secret - and heads into his room where he proceeds to cool off.

He also takes the time to tinker with his web-shooters. After having his pair be destroyed back at I-Island, he fixes up the one cut off by that sword guy. But since the other was crushed and left on that helicopter, he needs to rebuild a new one from scratch.

This is why Izuku is cleaning out his past web-shooters because that'll take a while. "Haven't done this in a while." Now that he thinks about it, his life for the moment is like this for the week; without school, he has enough free time to work out, practice One for All, and clean his gear. All Might hasn't called for him yet either. While he does have time to hang with his girlfriend, Momo will be leaving on Monday for the summer camp.

"Now that I think about it, Ji... Kyoka and I haven't kissed either." He turns red now. "Dang it! Focus on the job."

He finishes cleaning out his tool, just as his phone beeps. He glances down at his device and picks it up. It reads, 'Come to the bank we first met tonight at nine. BC.'

"Mandalay," he says, immediately recognizing the name. "What did she want?"

…

Dressed in his black and green suit, a curious Izuku swings over to the location he was asked to appear. He lands with style on top of a ledge with a crouch. "Mandalay…"

He hasn't heard from Shino Sosaki ever since she apologized for that incident back home. Hopefully, she's feeling better. Muscular has been hurting her for far too long.

"Well, nice to see you again." Spider-Man looks ahead to spot the person who called out to him, the bad luck kitty Black Cat. She sits at the edge of the building with a full spread of a picnic on a cloth.

"Mandalay-"

"Black Cat. We're in costume," she reminds him.

"Right, sorry." Izuku sits down next to her. "Black Cat, why did you want to talk to me?"

The silver wig wearer looks down out into the city with a solemn sadness. "I need someone to talk to, someone who may understand where I'm coming from."

Izuku glances over at the picnic basket she has. "And that?"

"Just something I made to help this conversation move along better." She opens the basket to show him some goodies, including sandwiches and drinks. "The drinks are for me."

"Okay…" he speaks before she gives him a sandwich. He opens the mask just enough to reveal his face and takes a bite. "Mm! This is good!"

"I had a feeling you'd like it," she says as she takes out a can and proceeds to drink. After a bit, she asks, "How was I-Island?"

"It was kind of fun until Hitomi's father arrived and took over," Izuku tells her between swallows. "I tried to find Hitomi, but she's been avoiding me since I-Island. I couldn't even find her there."

"Right, Yatsu…" Black Cat sits back as she recalls that. "It's been all over Utube, Yatsu's revenge and the battle you and the others had. We tried to track the account owner, but whoever it is is smart enough to use a fake account and use a system that prevents us from locating their address."

"What an age we live in," Izuku jokes, causing the woman to give a light laugh from her nose. Thinking back on that video, the telepath recollects the time Spider-Man would fight Yatsu before he ended up falling for some reason.

"Spider, are you okay?" asks the woman as she stares at the boy. "There aren't any issues with your health, is there?"

"No, but…" Izuku sighs before patting his heart. "It's a secret."

"I won't pry into your privacy then," she replies before sipping again. Her eyes turn dark, as if deep in thought. "But, these decisions you've made… do you regret them?"

The spider gives a brief pause, before giving a light laugh. Man has he ever had that thought in his head. "I don't. I made them because I didn't want to regret. After all, I feel-"

"You feel obligated to keep fighting…" she says, placing the can on the edge next to her. "You can't sleep without constantly thinking about what you failed to do, and how you let down those who aren't there."

Izuku stops eating to stare at her, surprised by how closely accurate that statement feels. "Muscular killed my family. All I wanted was to make him pay, no matter what. But I went alone, and my friends followed. We fought again, and Tomoko lost her leg." Her claws extend and pierce into her arms, anger getting the better of the woman. "Each time we clash someone else around me gets hurt, and I'm only on the side unable to do anything. I can't even die!"

Her teeth gnash against each other. Blood draws from her claws. "He's just going to constantly appear in my life just ruining the lives of everyone I care about and I won't be able to do a single thing about it!" At this point, she's violently shaking. "I hate him! I HATE HIM SO MUCH!"

Izuku grabs her arms and pulls her hands away. Luckily, no one down below hears them. "Black Cat, stop! You're hurting yourself!"

"This is nothing," she cries. The cat woman looks over at Izuku, shocking the boy when she sees tears have ruined her makeup. "I keep losing the people in my life, and he gets to walk away free! It hurts so much…" She hiccups, more fluids coming from her face. Through the almost noises, it's clear she's at the edge about to cry.

Eventually, she breaks down and hugs him, crying into his green spider symbol. Izuku, unable to leave her, hugs the woman and keeps her close letting her vent her sadness. They stay like that in a comforting embrace, until her pained screams of sadness turn into empty whimpers. As she does, he continues to think about what exactly to say, only to find himself at a loss of words. All he can do is wrap up the wounds on her arms with his webs.

Her face ruined by her sullen heartbreaking to the surface, Black Cat looks over at the masked boy after she finishes crying. She then breaks away, saying, "I'm sorry," her voice still broken, "I didn't mean to break down."

Izuku places a hand on hers before saying, "Black Cat, I'm sorry you feel this way… I just wish I knew what to say."

"As if this is something you can fix by simply saying words," she sniffs. "I just wish I knew what to do. Can I even let myself give up? I've spent the better of my time since he first killed them planning revenge, and I'm no match for him." Her eyes turn wide as her heart starts to break again.

"Everything I've tried has failed. I'm powerless against him and…" She stops here, unable to talk. "And I'm afraid of dying…"

" _Uruo… Izumi…" No… No! They can't be dead. They can't!_

" _Man, that was fun." It's him… it's that bastard responsible! He's missing an eye. Good. I'll take the other one!_

 _I pull out a knife and rush him at his blind spot. But, he caught me. Damn it! "Who are you?"_

" _You son of a bitch! I'll kill you!" I stab his arm. Every second he has me in his grasp I stab until he slams me into the ground. Now all I can see is blood._

" _Luckily for you, the game is over. Time to reward me." No… no! No, get back here! Get back here so I can kill you! MUSCULAR!_

"Every time I think of my failures, I think of my brother and sister. If only I hadn't gotten in the way! If only I had stayed out of it… then they…" Black Cat places a hand to her face, sucking in her sadness once more.

Izuku watches her sulk, once again unable to help. Honestly, he's stunned. She's been dealing with the regret of making a decision that cost a loved one. She's just like him. Now he knows what to say.

"Black Cat, I know how you feel," he tells her. The woman pauses in her sulking to stare at Izuku. "You regret making a decision that cost the life of someone you cared about. Your sister and brother-in-law are to you like Uraraka is to me."

"I know." Another surprise on his part. "I called you here to talk about this because I know you know how I feel. The report Aizawa gave us told me everything I needed to know about your intentions…" She places a hand on his lap. "Spider-Man, do you still believe you're on a path to no regret? Do you feel that by doing these things you'll attain some personal forgiveness?"

He glances at her, and then down at himself once more. "It's not about forgiveness. I can't speak for or with the dead, so I don't know how she feels. But, I know that if I stopped I would be breaking the promise I made to her, to be a hero. Not to mention, something like this could happen to anyone else."

"I see…" Black Cat places a paw to her mask and removes it. "You've handled your regret better than I ever did. Not once did you mention getting revenge."

"Well, that's not what All Might would have done," he replies, smiling.

His answer gets her to chuckle a bit, an act that surprises her. "You're still such a kid…" The woman then wipes her makeup off and turns to the food. She then thinks back to the meeting she had with her friends. "Thank you, Spider-Man. I now know what I have to do."

Izuku sighs with relief, glad that she's feeling better. He gets up and prepares to leave. "Where are you going?"

"Eh? I thought you felt better and that you didn't need me to cheer you up."

"I don't," she says, before eyeing the picnic, "but I can't exactly finish this whole thing by myself."

"… true." He then sits back down and prepares to eat.

Black Cat watches as he resumes eating the sandwich. Her face gains a mighty smile when she catches him smiling while eating the delicious meal. She whispers, "You're still such a kid. Don't ever change that."

Sadly, the two are unaware of the dangers that are watching them from afar. For atop a water tower, the Ghost Spider can be seen sitting with binoculars and a listening amplifier. She removes the visors and headphones. "Muscular was right after all; those two are close together."

The girl then flinches when she feels something wet on her hand. She checks down before looking up at the skies, noticing there is no rain or such that could cause it. The spider girl then removes her mask and feels more liquid coming down her face.

"Why am I crying? What did he say?"

Later on, as the two finish their late-night meal, Black Cat speaks with Izuku while still atop the building. "Spider, if it's no problem, I would like to ask for another favor."

"A favor?"

"I'll have some free time later tomorrow. I would like to introduce you to my friends and my nephew if that's okay."

"Sure! But, it'll have to be later. I gotta see my girlfriend Momo off to her summer camp."

"That's okay," she replies. The girl prepares to leave through whip swinging. "That Uraraka girl… was she someone special?"

"Uh-huh. She was the first friend I ever made after I found out I was Quirkless." The spider then swings away, leaving the cat left alone.

Black Cat places her mask back onto her face. She watches his back as he leaves, her heart pounding harder than usual. "Of course now would be the time to start feeling for him."

Elsewhere, the ghost spider has fled the scene concluding that final chat. Her face exposed to the world, she continues to swing as tears rain down freely on the world below. "Deku…" she speaks, "who are you?"

Tomorrow…

The sky shines bright blue. The sun burns the world mercilessly. Here we find at a bus station the hero courses of UA High boarding their designated vehicles. "Well, well, well! If it isn't Class 1-A here to get in our way!" As soon as this guy is dealt with.

This blond loudmouth continues to spout nonsense before Kendo jabs him in the neck. She then carries him away, saying, "Sorry about that."

Izuku can be found with Momo and the rest of Class 1-A. "Momo, take care out there."

"I will. Try not to get into trouble I can't bail you out of while I'm gone," says the red rich lady. She then looks around to check if no one's watching and pecks his cheek. With nothing left on her plate, she speaks, "Bye Izuku," before rejoining her class.

All of whom stare at her so hard she turns red at the implication. "… you saw that?"

"We're not gonna judge," says Sero before entering the bus.

"You better not!" says Jirou as she glares at him. 'Maybe I can do that one day.'

"Damn it, Midoriya…" curses Mineta, tears of blood from his eyes.

The red Izuku waves to the bus as they make their exit, sighing once they leave his sight. "She didn't tell me where they were going, but I know she'll be fine. They all will." Izuku checks his phone to look at the time, noticing it's 8 am. He has enough time before he has to go visit Black Cat and her friends.

Now with a plan in mind, he dashes for home on his strength. In that time he'll grab his spider costume so he can swing off if necessary.

At the Sosaki residence, several figures of different sizes loom over the building from afar. One speaks, "Are you sure this is it?"

"Of course. What, do you think I'm stupid?"

"You don't want me to answer that, Muscular."

"Hey!"

"Enough!" One of the fingers removes his hood, revealed to be Dragon. "She gave you each a job. Follow through and we'll each get what's coming to us."

The biggest of them lifts its cloak, revealing pterodactyl wings.

* * *

Kei: And that ends that chapter. The next chapter starts the WHAM.

Julia: Wham?

Kei: No, WHAM. You ever heard of a WHAM episode?

Julia: Trope things are not real words. But we'll see what happens next time on the Amazing Deku. In the meantime, go watch Spider-Man Far From Home, but don't spoil it for others in the reviews. Don't be Tom Holland.


	32. Secret Origins II

_The Amazing Deku_

Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man or My Hero Academia.

Legend:

"I made this song for you" speech

'Still, I love him so much' thoughts or quotes

' _I'm going to kill him_ ' Mandalay/Black Cat's Quirk or All for One talking

" **CHOCOLATE!** " Symbiote/Kuri talking

Lightz: Welcome to the two year anniversary of the original The Amazing Deku. And in essence, what could be a Kingdom Hearts Day. Enjoy the show.

\- Side Story: Bonding with Eri Part 1 -

It's Friday, 5 in the evening. Three days are left until UA's hero course students go to their summer camp. On such a day Izuku can be found in his room doing handstand push-ups without a shirt at the front of his bed. "Interesting how my brain still works even with the blood rushing to my head."

He hears his phone ring and flips onto his bed with a bounce. He grabs his phone and answers when he sees Momo's number. "Momo?"

"Izuku!" Her voice sounds so excited on the other line. " _I'm sorry I didn't call sooner, but my mother wanted me to attend one of her meetings._ "

"It's okay, no problem. At least we're talking."

" _Jiro and I wanted to come over to visit. Is that okay?_ "

"Eh… eh?"

" _With the summer camp coming up this Monday, I was hoping we could spend more time together and bond."_

He thinks about the consequences. "Well, I guess that's okay. Mom's doing overtime so I have to watch Eri for the night."

" _Eri?_ "

"She's a girl we're looking after. I'll tell you when you come over."

" _Okay! See ya soon!_ " She hangs up.

Izuku reaches over and grabs his All Might shirt to put it on. "Speaking of which, I better check up on her."

He gets up and heads out of his room to the living room, where he sees Eri watching the local news. Ever since coming here, he's noticed that she would often look at the news instead of watching something colorful or positive as he was wont as a child, like tokusatsu or a hero anime. Heck, he would even watch Sailor Moon; no one knew that though.

"Eri?" he speaks, getting her attention. He smiles noticing her eyes light up a bit at his presence. "How are you?"

"Okay…" Such a simple response is wont of Eri as well. Even though she's much brighter around him, this is still a work in progress. Whatever Chisaki did to her must have left so much damage to her heart; damage that will take time to heal. Him not being good with kids is also a detriment.

"Did you eat yet?" he asks her, but this gets her to shake with a no. "Alright, I'll cook you up something nice."

He heads into the kitchen to cook something up, stopping when he realizes something important. "I don't know how to cook."

Groaning, he digs into the fridge and pulls out eggs. "I'll cook something I saw from that cooking anime. Shouldn't be too hard."

Later…

Outside, Momo and Jiro can be seen standing outside the door to his apartment home. The rich girl knocks politely. "Izuku!"

The door opens up, showing smoke billowing out as Izuku opens the door. She quickly covers her mouth in surprise. "Oh my god. What happened?"

"It turns out you have to reduce the flames when cooking rice, especially if you're going to the bathroom."

* * *

 _ **Chapter**_ _ **3**_ _ **2**_ _ **: Secret Origins 2 -**_ _ **Down Came the Rain and Washed the Deku Out**_

* * *

Tartarus. This maximum-security prison located far off from Japan in an undisclosed location. Here you will find extremely dangerous criminals too good for the death penalty. You will also find Hitomi Yatsu in front of a visitor's booth where her father sits in a wheelchair.

"Father…" she mutters, horrified at what she sees. "What's happened to you?"

"I know, it's shameful," he tells his daughter with disgrace. "I sought to be renowned for my intelligence, only to be branded a criminal because of this soft society. And in the end, I got paralyzed by a vigilante who believes in this society. You're probably angry at me for leaving you and your mother."

"No, I'm not, though it's true that it hasn't been fun without you." She stares at her father's face with a scowl. "Why? Why didn't you tell us? Why did I have to find out from watching a video made by a spider girl?"

"I couldn't have told you!" he shouts, anger coming out. "Do you know how embarrassing it is to be me? Shamed and cast out from where I belong just because no one understood my brilliance? Who cares if it started out dangerous?!"

"Dangerous?"

"As someone who specializes in Quirk research, it was up to me to study the inner depths of Quirk manifestation and its origin as well as how to improve on them. This led to the creation of a serum capable of rewriting the genetic code of anyone and fix any mutations or defects that could be caused by Quirks. When they found out how blasphemous that was and how it came to be, they stopped my research and David had me kicked out!"

Hitomi looks at him in shock, before turning her eyes down to recall a memory. "… wait…"

"How was this any different from the Quirk Amplifier?" he raves. "If it was complete, it would fix the body and improve the Quirk instead of destroying it!"

"But why?" Hitomi shouts. "Why did you go through the trouble of all this? Why do you care so much?"

"You never understood, did you? Because it's our duty as scientists, as intelligent human beings!" he replies. "It is the duty of people like us, like you and me, to use our talents in the service of others. We have to do what's best for those beneath us, whether they appreciate it or not. There are hundreds of unworthy people who need our guidance, otherwise, they will only cause more pain to themselves, and I know you know how that feels!"

"Father…"

…

Back to the present, Izuku can be found getting to his home through the window while invisible. He sneaks inside and slides the window closed before sitting down on his bed. From there he attaches his web-shooters and checks the capsules.

"Good. No running out when I swing outside today." He hops up and grabs hold of his suit inside of his closet. He looks between the second vigilante suit – the one Momo made for him when he joined with Black Cat against those assassins – and the one she made him at I-Island.

"Well, I guess there's nothing wrong with wearing this. Mom worked hard sewing up the holes." He picks up the second one and slips it on.

He then loads his backpack full of civilians to change in before strapping it on and sliding his mask down. "Okay. Clothes, check. Web capsules, check. Keys, check. Phone, check. I think that's it."

He opens his window and turns invisible before climbing out. After closing the window he leaps out into a full-on dive before shooting a line that he pulls down on as he passes the first half of the arc reaching a higher altitude.

From there he shoots a line and pulls himself through the openings of a water tower before correcting himself to swing like normal. A smile grows underneath his mask as he says, "I'm getting much better at swinging."

While in the air, he checks down below when he spots a strange sight; well, with the world of Quirks it's not entirely that weird, but it's still a sight to behold. There are a couple of kids dropped down on their behinds, looking in fear at what's in front of them. Or rather, who is in front of them?

"Where is it?" A man stands in front of the children. This titan of a man stands taller than any city grown tree. His appearance is cloaked by a rag big enough to cover him from head to the ankles of his bare, unkempt feet. An opening shows only the glowing red of his eyes.

'That can't be good.' Izuku adjusts himself midswing to bungee on a web he shoots to stop himself at the last second toward the monster man. As he gets closer he starts hearing a distorted noise coming off him.

"WHERE. IS. THE. REPAIR. STORE." asks the monster again, this time more agitated. The children proceed to cry at what may happen to them for not knowing a single thing.

He stops for a moment, sniffing the air when something touches his nostrils. At that moment, Spider-Man lands in a crouch in front of him. The vigilante says, "Whoa, calm down there for a second, sir. What exactly do you need?" A part of him wants to run; his spider-sense isn't warning of danger, but even he can tell this man is not someone to joke around.

The man slowly shows him a radio hanging off his neck. It's what's giving that distorted noise of garbled nonsense. "It. Broke. Needs to be repaired."

"Oh, no problem," says Izuku as he pats his leg and points down the street. "If you take a left down the sidewalk and walk two more blocks you'll find a store where an old man fixes clocks. He'll fix that for you."

"This is not a clock," he responds with annoyance.

"He'll still fix it. He just specializes in clocks."

After a pause, the monster nods slowly and says, "Thank you." He then walks away, each step breaking down on the pavement to show the man's tremendous weight.

Once he's gone, the spider gives out a sigh of relief. "Phew. I was this close to being gunk on a boot heel." He then turns to the kids. "Are you kids okay?"

"Uh, that-" The boy gets his mouth covered.

"Don't thank him! He's with the villains, remember?" The slightly older girl pulls him away and leaves.

Izuku sighs, dropping his head down to the right. "They're still not over the incident at Cantoi?"

Elsewhere at the Sosaki residence, Black Cat, or as she'll be called for the time being Mandalay, can be found in her room dressing up. After becoming more than decent Shino exists to her friends Ragdoll, Tora, and Pixiebob sitting at a table with Kouta.

"This is kind of exciting," says the woman with emerald hair as she shuffles in her wheelchair. "Getting to meet the boy behind the mask."

"We already know what he looks like," says Yawara with a shrug in his tone.

"Not in person," states Ryuko with a smile. "It's time I started settling down."

Kouta, uninterested entirely, looks away just in time to see his aunt coming in. Seeing her, he avoids her gaze as well, remembering that time she cried around him. It's the first time he's seen her so vulnerable, even with the death of his parents.

"Thanks for showing up, everyone," Shino tells them before raising her hand to her chest. "Izuku should be showing up anytime soon. I assume you guys can behave yourself, Pixie Bob."

The giddy blond glares. "Now why you gotta call me out? And we're off duty."

An exhausted sigh escapes her lips as Shino waves her off. "Right, Ryuko. I just don't want you to scare him off by being yourself."

"Oh, I promise not to scare him off…" Her sarcasm poisons the room. "I wouldn't want your perfume and makeup to go to waste."

Yes, as the blond points out, the former leader of the Pussycats has a good amount of makeup on. Red lips, eyeliner, eye shadow and blush on her cheeks, Shino Sosaki is dressed to impress.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about," she replies, denying the accusation upon her despite turning redder than her cheeks already were.

"Ya sure?"

"Ryuko, don't tease Shino," Yawara tells her in a big brother kind of way.

Tomoko narrows her eyes, before smiling. "You must like him. I've never seen you this happy in so long."

Kouta looks over at his aunt, also noting how surprisingly whimsical she is. Whoever this Spider-Man is she's improved because of him.

"Don't make assumptions. It's not what you think." Her heart scuttles when she hears the doorbell ring. "Ooh, that's him!" She adjusts her hair and moves to the door quickly with the excitement of a woman going on a date.

At that moment, the door bursts open shattering into splinters, an event that causes all heads to turn and face what happened. "Knock knock," speaks the man who steps in, Muscular.

"Muscular!" Shino shouts, staring up in shock at the muscle man who's been tormenting her for years. She angrily gets up to face him, only to be kicked back down by his boot heel to her throat.

"Shino!" Yawara and Ryuko get up quickly to fight, while Tomoko moves with her wheelchair and Kouta to a safer location.

"You better get off of her, now!" Ryuko shouts at him angrily.

The muscle-bound menace glares at the heroes in the room. "Oh, hey… now I remember. You guys were part of that loser team that tried to jump me."

"Shut up!" Yawara moves in to attack. Muscular summons his meat fibers around his arm to block his punch, but instead, his arm wraps around the villain like rubber. "You have no right to be in our presence after what you did! You have no right to be alive!"

The villain grins deviously. "You don't know why I'm here?"

"Kya!" Ryuko, Shino, and Yawara turn around and face the source of the noise. There, Tomoko is laid on the floor with blood on her face while Kouta is held up in the air by the clawed hand of Dragon.

"Kouta!" screams Shino.

"Everyone, calm down. We're only here to leave a message for Spider-Man," he tells the heroes and Shino.

"Spider-Man?" repeats Tomoko.

"Muscular noticed that you and Spider-Man are rather chummy. Since he knows who you are, you can guess why we have this boy." He arcs his claws before the boy's face. "There's no profit to be made without his capture, so just bring us the spider."

The former Pussycat still trapped underneath the boot heel of her most hated enemy growls as she struggles to break free of his pressuring weight. "There's no way I'm going to-!" Added pressure shuts her up.

"I know your history with Muscular," he continues, the muscle man grinning proudly. "Because of him, this boy is your only living relative. It would be a shame to lose him, and just when his life is starting."

"You heard the reptile." Dragon gives him the look. "Now tell us where Spider-Man is, or bring him here to us-"

"Did somebody mention Smash?!" Out of nowhere, a coming into reality from being invisible Spider-Man jumps out and attacks Dragon from behind, kicking him so hard in his back that he loses his grip on Kouta. The spider takes advantage and shoots a web to pull Kouta out of harm's way. "I gotcha, Kouta!"

"Spider-Man?!" Shino shouts when she notices him.

"Spider-Man?" Ryuko and Yawara shout this when they see him appear. Tomoko remains silent.

"Spider-Man!" Muscular shouts, removing his boot off of Shino's chest. He kicks her aside, punting the poor woman into the wall so hard she doesn't get up after being free. "About time."

He places the boy behind him. "Kouta, go back that way," says Izuku as he crouches in a protective stance. He points to the room he came out of, which is the same place Dragon snuck in from.

Scared, the boy prepares to make his exit. But on his way out, a new figure bursts through from that room. This being is what the group can easily describe as one of the Nomu monsters that attacked UA, Cantoi, and Hosu where the Hero Killer defeated Endeavor. This one, however, has pterodactyl wings and a mask over its mouth, along with blue pants.

Seeing it, Kouta cries before running away to escape, just as Izuku notices it. "Kouta!" The Nomu reaches its talon out and grabs hold of the boy, before flapping those Jurassic wings to break through out of the apartment walls.

Throwing his backpack aside, Izuku jumps over to give chase, swinging out the building and into the streets. Yawara moves in to attack Dragon, but as he does Muscular reacts and lunges beside the tiger man. He then slams his leg into the right of his abdomen, sending him into the wall. Shino gets up and reaches for weapons that do not exist on her person at all, cursing afterward.

Dragon places a finger claw to his ear. "He took the bait. Move us." Like a regular cop-out, the black liquid appears again and wraps around the two villains. Ryuko grabs a knife and throws it at Muscular, missing when it passes through the liquid and impales into the wall.

"Damn it," she shouts. "Where did they go?!"

Shino, stricken with the trauma she's been repressing, slowly starts the process of hyperventilation at the thought of what will happen eventually.

"Not him too…"

Over with Izuku, he continues to swing through the skies chasing after the Nomu and its captive victim. Flipping up in the air he gets a clear view of it and its path. It's heading into the forest, the same one he followed and teamed up with Black Cat in before he found out she was Mandalay. 'Why is it going there?'

He shoots a line and snags its foot, allowing it to pull him along as they pass over the trees down below. Our emerald protagonist grits his teeth underneath his mask as he pulls along the line toward the brain soldier. Within a few seconds, he'll reach Kouta and pull him free.

That was the plan; but, as soon as they reach halfway over the forest, it releases its grip on Kouta. He screams in terror as he descends rapidly, about to meet his death. Moving quickly, Izuku releases his web to dive down for the boy. "Hey, kid! You forgot your parachute!" he shouts, firing a web to pull Kouta back up and allowing him to catch the kid. Nighteye's advice on funnier jokes to quell tension should work here.

With the grace and equilibrium, which he has gained from using his skills over the months, our emerald protagonist in red lands in the grass snapping a twig his foot stomps on, Kouta safe in his arms from harm's way. "Gotcha."

Kouta looks up at him, shaking from all the apprehension and fear he has been stricken from being kidnapped. So scared, he can't even bring his composure together to ask why he knows his name. He can't even ask why he bothered trying to save him. Is he just as stupid as his parents?

Izuku's spider-sense goes off, and he quickly jumps away to avoid a shockwave coming his way. He lands on the side of a tree looking at where the blast originated, but for the time only seeing dust, leaves, and grass as a smokescreen. It disappears shortly after, showing the person responsible as someone he never thought he'd see again. It's the man from the Society of Assassins, who he met during that mission with Black Cat. If he recalls, his name was Choukaku.

He says, "I hope you remember me, Spider-Man! Because I haven't forgotten you."

Might as well play along. "… who are you again?"

"Oh, you son of a-" He adjusts his sound modules and fires a sonic boom at the spider.

Izuku easily sees it coming and swings out of the way of the blast. While midair, however, he senses another threat coming his way. He fires a web line to another tree to convert his angle, dodging the pincer blades of Doku the scorpion. "Scorpion?!"

"My codename is Doku, damn it!" he shouts, watching the spider swing and land on the side of an older tree that might as well be deadwood.

"A little on the nose, don't you think?" His senses flare up once more when he looks behind, where Dragon and Muscular appear from the black liquid. No more than half a second has passed since he comes from the transportation that the muscle man wraps himself full-on in his meat fibers, before charging at Spider-Man, that menacing smile of bloodlust and carnage in his eye.

"Oh, balls." Izuku jumps away to avoid the attack, the entire tree shattered to nothing from Muscular's strike.

Our emerald protagonist looks back just in time to see flames coming at him. Under his mask he bites down as he braces holding onto Kouta protectively, his back taking the full blow of the fire and the searing pain enough to make him scream had he not. He skids across the dirt in pain, holding in his cries. Smoke emits from where he was burnt, his back exposed enough to show the second degree wound his costume didn't protect him from.

Dragon steps forward with flames emitting from the mouth of his mask. "Poor little spider."

Izuku inhales and exhales deeply to try and ignore the pain, Kouta in his arms with a face full of fear. Drawing One for All in his left index finger, he aims a flick motion down at the ground just as the other villains start to surround him. He whispers to Kouta, "Close your eyes."

"Delaware… SMASH!" At 100 percent he releases the built-up power and causes a smokescreen of leaves and dust around him.

"Gah!" The villains cover their eyes as the dust billows upward.

Choukaku adjusts his modules. "This won't work on me. I can simply hear y-" A spider shuriken stabs into the module on his arm, causing it to spark. "AH! AH!" He quickly rips it off before it could get worse again. Soon any sound he would have heard before is replaced with a roaring ring.

The smoke disperses, with Dragon looking around for their target. "He's gone." He turns to the bewildered group. "Search the forest. He can't have gotten far, not with a hostage and a wound." The villains proceed to look for their target.

Not more than a mile from where the action started Izuku can be found hiding in an opening under a dying tree's uprooted base. He continues to keep his teeth together, still not used to the pain in both his finger and his back.

'If I move from this position, I'll expose myself.' He glances down at the frightened Kouta, and sighs when he realizes the choice he has to make.

"Why?" speaks the child. "Why are you risking your life to save me?! They're after you, not me! You shouldn't even have to; you don't know me!"

He can feel some dark seeded memories brought up by those words. "I don't need to know someone to save them. I'll save whoever I can reach."

Kouta's eyes lower in anger. "This is what I don't get about you people!"

"Keep your voice down."

"You go around showing off your Quirks and running labels like hero and villain just to kill each other! It's stupid! Shouldn't your own life be more important?!"

Now Izuku understands why he's like this. It isn't the best time, but he needs to properly respond to those words. This might be the last time he can. "Are you only saying that because your family died fighting a villain?"

"Shut up." He stares angrily at Izuku, still crying over his impending death. "You don't get to talk! You don't understand what it's like to live without your mom and dad because they'd rather look cool being heroes!"

The injured spider pats the kid's head. With his other hand, he pulls off his mask just enough to show his face; Kouta's rage quells, no longer scared or angry about the situation the moment he sees that Spider-Man is a teenager, a scared child only so much older than he is. "If that's what you think, then you don't understand heroes at all. I never once put this mask on so I could look cool." He turns his head around to see Doku close by. He resumes talking in a whisper: "Once I step out there, I'm as good as dead, but you'll be free to run. Just run, and you'll be safe."

"But what about you?"

"They only want me. If I got away they'll just chase after your aunt and capture you again." He pulls down his mask. "I don't intend to die here. Now go!"

He pushes Kouta away before jumping up into the trees. Landing on a branch that gives off a snapping noise, the scorpion stops in his tracks and looms over to the source of the noise where he spots Spider-Man hanging off the branch.

"There you are!" Doku grins from ear to ear with the trace and eager of a menacing badger. "Hey guys, he came back!"

Izuku looks back to see the boy running away as fast as he could. Had he seen his face, he would have noticed the tears the boy held as he ran. But now, he has to focus on the five who have come to kill him. His spider-sense flares rapidly as from above the Nomu lands on the tree he's on the branch of, Muscular pushes down another tree as he appears for intimidation, and Choukaku walking over with hands clenched.

Dragon moves out from behind a tree, tenting his claws on a single hand. He glares at every villain in his vicinity. "That was your only chance to escape."

"Yeah, it must feel nice to waste all your effort chasing down a vigilante. What, you ran out of heroes to bully?" Izuku jokes, though on the inside he's rather scared. Even if he used One for All, a single minute wouldn't be enough. But, as he charges himself with five percent throughout his entire body, he knows now is the time for Plus Ultra, and either defeat them all or stall long enough for help to arrive.

"Remember," speaks Dragon as he walks up facing Spider-Man, "the job is to capture Spider-Man. Do not kill him."

"That is a VERY good idea," Izuku says while pointing at the firebreathing assassin. "If you think about it, we don't have to fight at all if you don't want to."

Muscular goes full-on muscle man as he states, "We definitely want to."

They all charge him. Izuku jumps from the tree avoiding Muscular's fist strong enough to shatter through the hard bark. He shoots a web line to zip across to another tree, but his thread is cut by the flamethrower Dragon breathes. He is then caught by the foot by the Nomu and dragged in the air.

He shoots a line at its face, causing it to let go of him. His sense flares up again just as he spots a torrent of flames coming his way from below, forcing Izuku to shoot a line at a tree and pull out of its path. Unfortunately, this leaves him open to a shockwave that sends him flying back into the center of the villains.

He rolls on the twigs and grass before pushing against the ground to jump in the air. This move allows him to dodge a punch made by Muscular that would have crushed him. He grabs hold of the muscle man landing on his broad shoulders and stretches back a punch. But before he could he jumps up to dodge a flame breath that narrowly misses Muscular.

Izuku lands in a crouch before getting up the moment he sees Muscular turning around for him. At that moment his spider-sense warns him again, his back quickly struck with a tough piercing feeling. The pain quickly overwhelms him as One for All shuts off, dropping down face forward with a heavy thud into the grass. He weakly looks back to see the person responsible for the poison now running through his veins, where Doku can be seen with legs bent and his tail stinger held overhead dripping with green ooze.

Unable to properly move, the spider boy tries his best to call upon his Quirk. 'Can't… concentrate… must be a… neurotoxin…' He can't think further on about it, and not just because of the venom he was injected with, but also Muscular comes over to kick him in the face.

The others pop up too to stomp Izuku including the Nomu clawing at his chest ripping off the red, Muscular kicking his ribs before punching him in the face, and Choukaku stomping his fingers. Dragon stands on the sidelines with his arms crossed, staring at the spider vigilante. "How long until the poison knocks him out?"

"Twenty seconds."

With one final punch to the face by Muscular, Izuku stops moving. His eyes loom up as he tries to stay awake. He hears the sound of a mechanical clanking slamming into the dirt as something comes his way. But being face down, he can't see who it is.

"You didn't kill him, did you?" He hears a girl's voice.

"Of course not," Dragon's voice tells this woman.

"Good. All for One has been meaning to meet with him, the man behind the spider." From there, all he can see is black. Then comes silence.

Elsewhere in Musutafu...

An old man steps out from a nearby store. As he exits, he comes before that giant man standing before him. He shows the damaged radio. "CAN YOU FIX THIS?"

Upon seeing this scary person, the elder shakes in his clear mustache. "Pulse-pounding! Senses shattered! Expletive deleted!"

* * *

Kei: That ends this chapter. If you're mad at the cliffhanger, you should probably be used to that by now.


	33. Interlude to Information

_The Amazing Deku_

Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man or My Hero Academia.

Legend:

"I made this song for you" speech

'Still, I love him so much' thoughts or quotes

' _I'm going to kill him_ ' Mandalay/Black Cat's Quirk or All for One talking

" **CHOCOLATE!** " Symbiote/Kuri talking

\- Side Story: Bonding with Eri Part 2 -

Izuku wipes down the counter of his kitchen as he watches his girlfriend work in the kitchen. He smiles watching her expertly whisk together eggs to fry the chicken in, something he would have never thought to do. Momo turns around to face the spider boy, a warm smile delivered after a brief pause that lights a fire in his heart.

"How are you so good at cooking?"

"My mother was a perfectionist," she replies, turning to quickly check the rice in the cooker. "Izuku, you go and clean yourself up."

"R-Right." With a nod, he goes over to the bathroom to freshen up for the meal.

On his way, he happens upon Jirou inside his room. The boy grows ashamed as earphone girl pokes at his collection of All Might merchandise. She stiffens a chuckle looking at his bedsheets.

"This is so adorable."

"Please, stop," he mutters.

She now picks up a stuffed All Might bear, and breaks out in laughter so hard her spider lover gains a bright burn on his cheeks. "Who buys this stuff still!?"

"I… I've had it for years…"

Jirou continues to laugh before the girl says, "It's okay, Izuku. Yaomomo has dozens of you as apparel in her home."

"So do you!" Momo's shouting causes Izuku's redness to spread to her.

Back in the living room, Eri hides behind the front of the couch staring at Momo as she cooks. The little girl takes note of her graceful hand movements as she cooks as well as the content expression she shows creating this soon to be delicious dish. The teenager looks over at the child, sighing when she quickly ducks down underneath to hide.

"So, Eri," she speaks, calling attention to the girl, "how do you and Izuku know each other?"

The girl remains hiding in her seat. After a bit of hesitation, she says, "He saved me."

All movement on the pan halts at those words. Momo turns her head fully to face Eri. "He did?" her answer is silence, which tells everything she needs to know now. "I see…" Momo then returns to her culinary activity. "Do… do you know about what he… what he does in his free time?"

"No… why?"

"Oh, no reason." Momo quickly cuts the conversation. Thinking over the context, the rich girl smiles thinking about her heroic boyfriend. She mutters, "Oh Izuku. You're a hero even without the mask."

* * *

 _ **Chapter**_ _ **3**_ _ **3**_ _ **:**_ _ **Interlude to Information**_

* * *

Kouta can be seen running, running as far as his feet could take him. He could hear the sound of pain faintly stretching out to grasp at his eardrums as he pumps those little legs of his against the grass, leaves, and sticks. He shouts out calling for help the second he reaches civilization, noticing a hero standing not far from his location.

He is a tall, well-built man with an enormous chin. He wears a purple bodysuit with black markings along with a parakeet colored scarf and gloves. From his black skull cap, his eyes loom down at the boy as he smiles. "What's the matter, young one?"

Kouta runs into his leg holding him. His tears continue to fall. Forgetting his dislike of heroes for the moment to pay back the one who saved him, he shouts, "He's… you gotta help him!"

Elsewhere at That Moment In Time…

Over in the forests of Japan, the students of UA continue their hellish training to improve their Quirks. Among them Momo sits at a table eating various meals while creating items, her face ready to puke from conjuring so many oscillite-based items. As she glances around, the girl notices her classmates all suffering as much as she has, including Todoroki sitting in a can of hot water.

'This training is harder than I thought…' She drops to an elbow as she catches her nerves. Her mind goes back to where she would see Izuku risking his life for others, doing more than a boy with no hero license should or could. If he can tangle with a monster like Muscular and continue to fight despite broken bones… "I can do this!"

With training concluding, the hero students gorge on their meals and settle in for the night underneath the majestic stars. Momo lies in her sleeping bag staring up at the stars with fear in her heart. Out in the mountains, there is no reception so she can't call her boyfriend. Thinking about the dangers he's gone through behind her back, so much trouble could happen to him. Even more, she won't hear about it until the week's over.

Sighing, Momo shakes her head eventually. 'No need to worry about it. There's no way Izuku will be caught in ANOTHER incident where his life is in danger… right?'

…

Dripping water, the buzzing of electricity on a lightbulb, and his heartbeat; these are the sounds Izuku Midoriya can recognize as he awakens from his near-death slumber. He groans as his eyes adjust to the light over his body; this tells him that he's face-up, the pain letting him know he's alive. Speaking of face, he realizes that he still has his mask. 'Oh, thank goodness.' He leans up to move, stopped in his tracks because something is holding him back.

He checks his arms and realizes that they've been cuffed down by his wrists and elbows. His legs have the same bounds above his ankles and on his thighs. He's even held by his abdomen. From here Izuku realizes he's been captured, not even having to remember what happened to him last.

He was stomped and beaten down by a slew of villains he fought before. Including that voice he heard before blacking out, there were six.

"Oh, he's awake." Is that Doku's voice? He looks up to see a tail dripping a green fluid over his face gliding along his body until stopping at his waist and pulling away.

The light dims enough, showing Izuku who else is in this room. As he expected, there are the five who jumped him in the forest, a man formed entirely of a black mist that resembles a description of a villain Momo met back at USJ and a man with hands all over his body that resembles the villain he saw on television escaping All Might with Stain. Also, Stain is here.

"Welcome to the Villain Alliance, Spider-Man," speaks the hand man. Izuku narrows his eyes and lenses staring at this person and his messy cyan hair. Up close, something about him seems familiar, except for his voice.

"Are you Tomura Shigaraki?"

"Good, you know who I am!" he says with the associated clap of his hands. "Didn't think Musutafu's vigilante was so knowledge of myself."

"It's hard to forget anyone who managed to dodge All Might by picking at his heart." The hand man flinches at his response.

From his face hand, Shigaraki's crimson eyes can be seen narrowing with intensity at the spider boy, almost ready to kill him. "Don't talk about him. I'll be sure to strangle you with your web if you do!"

"Web?" Dragon raises his claw, showing the boy the web-shooters removed from his wrists. "Hey, that's mine!"

"Was." The assassin presses the palm switch on one of them, firing a glob of webbing that sticks to Shigaraki's hands. "This is surprisingly impressive… and familiar."

Huh?

"Hey, now it's on me!" complains Shigaraki before he places a hand on where the synthetic glue is. His hand breaks free as the webbing decays, a moment Izuku studies with narrowed lenses.

"I had no idea Spider-Man made his own webbing. The Ghost-Spider's are organic."

"Why does everyone think that?" This is not the first time he's heard someone mention that they thought his webs were organic; it's kind of annoying, considering not all spiders make webbing, but also he wishes that he did end up gaining webbing grown in his body. "Also, it's biogenic! When you say organic that doesn't really connect to-" Shigaraki slaps the boy in the face, stunning him with the audacity of the act.

"Shut up! I didn't ask for a science lesson, nerd!" He then faces the others. "Get that mask off him!"

"You should learn to follow orders, Shigaraki," Dragon retorts with a narrow of the eyes.

The cyan-haired villain turns to the fire-breather angrily. His eyes give the impression that he's about to murder him. "You watch it, hitman! I AM the leader of the Villain Alliance, not you! You're just a flunky to some bigshot who doesn't even show his face!"

His target lightly chuckles, bowing his head down at the unmitigated gall this psycho has to say these words to him. "How is that so different from you?" Those crusty fingers reach out to take hold of the assassin's face, who easily grabs his hand with those mechanical claws of his.

Izuku holds himself steady hearing that fired shot. He's surprisingly funny.

As the two adults bicker, Doku reaches down to grasp at the boy's mask by his neck. He attempts to pull, only to meet with resistance. "What the? It's stuck to his face!"

"T-That's my spider cling..." Izuku says, but while his tone is confident, behind the mask he's really scared. Thankfully for him, his spider clinging power works on all surfaces of his body. Though if that was the first time they've tried, why wait so long? Would they not have done this while he was unconscious?

"Pretty confident, are ya?" Shigaraki pulls free of Dragon's grip, turning over to the door. "Roll him into the room with the Master."

Now Izuku starts to sweat under his clothing, a condition made worse as Muscular pushes the table he's bond to. The muscle man psychopath grins as he does, whispering in Izuku's ears, "Now let's see how brave you can be."

Inside the room, the man pushes the boy further out. Down the hallway, he rolls, still left to do nothing but test his bonding. If he tries it now, he could use One for All to break out. But, there are still too many people around him to make a retreat, not to mention he has no clue where he is at the moment. Escape would be meaningless without a plan.

Soon, the spider boy is brought inside a new room. From what he can see from top to bottom, it looks like a laboratory. His eyes pick up beakers reflecting off of the dim lights, several cases just as big as Muscular containing what looks like those monsters that have been rampaging Japan since the school year started, and a computer monitor screen showing him. It's the recording of his battle on I-Island, right where he's using his Oregon Smash on Wolfram, er, Yatsu.

Though there's a mass of darkness surrounding his eyes, he can see there is someone else in here sitting in a chair facing the screen. He makes a turn in his rotating seat, his face, and appearance masked by the light of the screen overtaking his appearance, but he can see something reflecting off where his face should be.

" _Welcome,_ " speaks the man politely, his voice spooking Izuku deep to his heart. " _I'm upset that we couldn't meet under more donnish conditions, but I feel this is the only way we can meet one another in such a short time._ " The man leans forward in his chair, his face finally revealed to the boy.

Well, that wouldn't be accurate. The man wears a fancy tuxedo with a white-collar shirt underneath, tie, and neatly polished shoes. But, his face itself is covered by a strange black mask that shows only a one-way reflection just like his lenses. There are tubes attached, making him think it's important for breathing.

" _It's such a pleasant moment to see you face to face, Spider-Man._ "

His sense of danger isn't going off, but he knows for sure this man is someone to get far away from. Just being in his presence is making him lose his self-control. He knows exactly who this man is, not just through context but by listening to his voice. It's the same man he saw in his dream within the vestige of One for All, which means this is the same villain All Might warned him about; All for One.

"Ha! How's that, vigilante?!" shouts Shigaraki suddenly, a smug grin underneath his hand as he stares down the spider. "For all your quips, you're scared as hell of our boss!"

That's true; he's still a child facing a century-year-old monster that put a hole in All Might's stomach. What can he do in this situation?

"Is…" he mutters, "Is this necessary though? If you wanted to meet up, we could have-"

"Hey, speak up!" Shigaraki gloats again. "We can't hear you under your fear!"

All for One silently stares forward. " _Tomura, do not pester our savior. If not for him, we would not have discovered the secret to the formula._ " As the hand man looks on with confusion, All for One turns to the rest of the audience. " _You all may leave. Only Dragon and Shigaraki are needed for this._ "

As a collective groan goes off, the stragglers walk off to let the four have their privacy. With fewer people around, Izuku sighs with relief now that he has less to worry about. With the right opening, he can break free and escape.

Once the door closes, All for One tents his fingers and chuckles. " _Well, aren't you going to tell us your little secret there Spider-Man? We're dying to know._ "

"Uh…" He struggles to find words. "I have no idea what you could be referring to, dark helmet."

As Dragon snickers at the comment, Shigaraki slaps the boy once more. "Watch it, boy!"

"You really can't keep your anger in check, can you, Shigaraki?"

" _Children, do not be so repugnant._ " All for One stands up from his chair. " _Though I must admit, I've never heard you laugh in such a long time._ "

"What's it to you?"

" _Then again_ _, the situation is rather humorous if you think about it; if only we figured out Spider-Man was Quirkless from the start._ "

Three heads rise at that statement. All three turn over to the master of villains, his face as unreadable as always, who smiles. As Shigaraki asks for clarity, the man explains himself. " _The formula you produced has not worked on anyone until Spider-Man; it was something no one could figure out, until the I-Expo where we saw David Shield's daughter Melissa Shield also had spider powers._ "

"How did you know Melissa had…" Izuku stops to think about it. "Oh right. Yatsu knew her, and you knew him." Though, the boy does start piecing things together; that's why Melissa was able to get spider powers. That's why they used his DNA to make those spider Noumu and Ghost Spider.

"I didn't know that," Shigaraki speaks with the same perplexity as before. Though as the truth settles in his mind more, he grits his teeth in a silent rage. "So you mean, the only reason every experiment failed and he survived was because he was some Quirkless failure, to begin with?! An unlucky bastard who just so happened to get bitten by one of the spiders?"

As much as he'd like to comment on his rudeness, Izuku is still blazing on the proof that his powers came because he was Quirkless. Well, at least they haven't determined he has All Might's Quirk.

Shigaraki scratches his chin with a grin. "That gives me an idea. This could be just what we need to revive you, master!" He gets moving to the door. "This distraction is perfect while the others are at that summer camp!"

"Camp?" Izuku turns his head, as much as he could, to the crusty-faced destroyer. "What camp?"

"Chiao!" He's gone now, the door closing behind him.

With Shigaraki gone, Spider-Man sighs while craning his head up from the tilting chair he's bound to. With them gone, it's far more silent than before. If there is noise in the air, it would be the tension that he's starting to sense between Dragon and All for One.

"So, we're back together again, alone save the company," says the fire-breathing assassin as he glares at All for One, eyes staring through his mechanical mask.

" _Family reunions are always hard._ " The Quirk stealing king glances back at the man with eyes elsewhere. " _I bet your son misses you._ "

Dragon turns those dark eyes to All for One. "Don't bring him into this; I did everything I could to make sure he stays out of this life!" he shouts, his claws clenching. "A Quirkless boy has no right to be involved in this life."

'Quirkless?' Izuku repeats this fact in his head. What a coincidence.

"Even now, I owe him an apology. I owe them both an apology."

" _Then go see him!_ " All for One makes a turn raising his hands in a stretch. " _Your boy is probably dying to see you, the father who abandoned him after all._ "

"You know exactly why I can't..." Dragon turns to his right, facing away from all. "And I don't feel like talking about my son in front of this vigilante."

The leader of the Villain Alliance turns his head down to the shadowed door leading outside. " _Oh, but he's no stranger. He has far more in common with us than you realize._ " All for One turns around to face Dragon, saying, " _It's only fair that we each address each other in the appropriate familiarity, and open ourselves more. So do your family a favor, and apologize to Spider-Man._ "

The draconic assassin glares at All for One with his eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "Why would I do such a strange thing?"

" _Weren't we just talking about how you should tell him you're sorry?_ "

"No, I..." He pauses at that. An ominous feeling comes over Dragon, something so dark and depressing he can barely speak. He slowly turns to face the restrained arachnid. "No... It can't be."

Izuku, having listened to their entire conversation, starts putting two and two together. Once he gets to four, his eyes widen in equal shock. With equal horror. "No… It can't be!"

Dragon reaches down and grabs Spider-Man's mask, pinching it by the bridge of his nose. With the boy having released his inter-atomic attraction force long since the others have left the room, the mask now comes off with ease. The boy's face exposed to the air, Dragon stumbles back almost falling on his feet.

"No," he says. "No, no, no, no, no!" He then puts the mask back on Izuku's head, his eyes still exposed. "Izuku…"

"Please, don't be you," Izuku says in a whimper, tears swiftly coming out of his eyes.

" _Now, your turn to unveil, Hisashi._ " As if responding to All for One, but actually to his own distraught, Dragon pulls off his mask. His curly black hair flutters about as he stares down the boy.

"Dad..." Izuku mutters, his eyes squinty and covered in tears. They were like that before the unveiling, as he figured it out long before he saw his father's red eyes. "No… NO!"

All for One comes over and places a hand on Hisashi's shoulder as Izuku cries in horror. The dragon asks, "How did you know?"

" _Again,_ _I-Island,_ " he replies easily. " _The girl who survived the spider's venom, and like Spider-Man here gained spider abilities_ _lacks_ _the Quirk Factor. Taking that into account, and after measuring Spider-Man's size, possible age, and looking into the school present at the exhibit when that one spider went missing, it only makes sense that it's the grandson_ _you never let me_ _see_ _or told me about_ _._ _Just like you, he was born without a Quirk._ "

…

Later that night in Musutafu, a police car can be found outside of the Midoriya residence. Inside Inko can be seen on a couch. Naomasa, Yagi, Shino, and Kouta are there as well, the latter boy crying his eyes out.

The olive mother shakes in her seat as her fears have come to fruition. Tears swell up and pour down as reality hits her. Her son is once again in danger, and even worse she has no clue of his whereabouts this time. This is a calamity. "No… Izuku…"

"Miss Midoriya…" speaks Shino with hesitation and regret. She wants to apologize. She wants to say she'll find him. She wants to say she'll bring him back home safely. But she can't.

Inko glares her sobbing eyes at Yagi. "You said you would be there for him…" She sniffs hard. "And then this happens… how could you?!"

"Miss Midoriya…" Yagi looks down with shame.

At that, she can't remain silent anymore. "It's not his fault. It was mine," she speaks, bowing her head to the woman. "They used me…. They used my nephew to lure him out. And I…" Now it's Shino's turn to start crying. "I was completely helpless again as they chased after him!"

Inko watches as the former hero breaks down, a shocking scene that brings even her out from her sullenness. Only by so much. She's still distraught at the kidnapping of her son.

As Yagi pats her, Inko speaks up: "What are you doing to find my boy?"

Naomasa lowers his head slightly, before he tells her, "We were already looking for the location of the Villain Alliance before Spider-Man was kidnapped. We have a good lead, but with your son being captured we'll have to step up the plan."

Inko narrows her eyes at the plain-faced detective. "But, we'll be keeping his kidnapping quiet."

"What?!"

Naomasa coves his fingers and hand together. "The goal of the Villain Alliance is to disrupt the world of heroes and destroy our society built on it. Many people already believe that Spider-Man is in league with them, and instead of kidnapping, many will believe it's a ploy to dissuade those rumors. Should your son still be okay when we find him, we don't want to destroy any hope he has to become a hero…. Well, that's the official reason."

"… we believe there's more to it than that," Inko speaks, Kuri entering her mind here as if responding to her growing frustration.

"It was Toshinori over here that suggested we do not reveal this information. If we reveal him being kidnapped we have to reveal his face. I'm the only one in the police force who knows his identity, and the League is still after him."

"As in the League of Assassins?" Inko looks to the side entering her mind as she recalls that name.

"Exactly," says the deflated Symbol of Peace with an air of determination and finality. "Which is why we won't waste any more time. Tomorrow night at 9, we'll finally take down the Villain Alliance." 'And All for One.'

The mother looks into Yagi's determined cerulean eyes, taking great notice of how serious he is in this decision. "We see…" She rises and walks to him, placing her hands over his and gripping tightly. "Thank you."

Naomasa takes up his hat and places it on, giving a bow to the mother. "I'm sorry that this visit was accompanied by bad news, but we will make this right. Excuse me."

He turns an eye to Yagi, and the two get up, heading to the door to exit the home. But just as the door opens and the two associates are to egress, a faint call from the nearly destroyed mother catches their ears. "Yagi."

The Symbol of Peace stops to turn back to the mother. "Remember your promise." Her words bring pause to the man - half to briefly remind himself of the promise he made to this woman for the sake of her son, and the other half is himself questioning whether or not he can keep it.

"I haven't forgotten." He then exits the home.

Outside in the darkening skies, the Symbol of Peace stands with his hands clenching into fists. Smoke emits from his body as rage burns into his soul. "All for One…. To think he was after Midoriya this entire time."

Naomasa pats his shoulder. "Calm down. We'll get him."

"Yes, we will. I must look after and raise Midoriya to be a fine hero, which he already is. To see her so scared and angry…"

Later That Night…

Back with Izuku, he's left inside a dark room closed off from the rest of everyone. Here, his arms and legs bound to the table he's stuck on, he lies face-up staring at the ceiling fan replaying the information that came to him not 24 hours ago.

His father is an assassin, a vicious killer who set him on fire and threatened his girlfriend. He held his old man in such high regard, finding a good reason why he left and meaning in his words to help people through science as well as heroics.

It is a thought he's been avoiding his whole life, his father abandoning his family because he was Quirkless. His mom never spoke about it and didn't even hint about it, but he knows that she overate out of grief because he was Quirkless. It's very easy for him to assume his father left because he was a Quirkless failure.

Just the thought of it breaks his heart and makes him cry.

Even worse, his grandfather is All for One. That fact doesn't hurt as much, but the idea that he's connected by blood to the man who turned his inspiration and hero All Might into the wounded man he is now is as painful as it sounds. "If All Might found out, would he hate what he did? Would he regret giving me One for All?"

" _How pathetic." Izuku raises his head when the new voice speaks. He turns around, where he discovers he's no longer in the room he was in previously. Now, he's standing in total darkness. It's familiar._

 _He looks down at himself and realizes where he is the moment he views that his body is black fumes except for above his nose and his right hand. He's in the dreamscape of One for All._

 _Standing before him is a pale man with a large scar running down his left eye. "Yo."_

 _Who are you? Oh yeah, he can't talk yet. "Why do you question your inheritance?"_

 _Izuku looks down with shame. "You can't let yourself be easily controlled by your emotions. It's been your biggest failure as a hero!"_

" _I think that's quite enough." He turns around to see the woman who spoke to him before making her appearance. This dark-haired beauty who looks like his mom approaches Izuku._

 _The other user of One for All pushes his fingers together sheepishly. "I'm just trying to help him."_

" _By yelling?"_

" _It worked for your predecessor."_

" _Now now, please step away. We need to talk." The woman takes his hand and walks off with the boy. As they wander in the dark void of his mind, Izuku looks around noticing silky threads stretching in and out of the darkness._

 _The two stop just underneath an enormous web. The woman looks up at the sky, where a figure can be seen looming down at them with a hateful stare. What is that?!_

 _She crosses her arms. "It's the funniest thing; in the mind, Quirks can manifest as spirits. Within the vestige of One for All, I've been able to live on and experience the world through your eyes and Toshinori's."_

 _You have? If the boy's face was still in place, it'd be red by what he's thinking._

" _Don't worry. We don't watch everything you do."_

" _She watches you bathe." At that, she glares at one of the previous wielders running off after embarrassing her._

 _She then sighs, turning to the boy. "Anyway, the point I was getting to was that this wasn't supposed to happen."_

… _huh?_

" _Though Quirks manifest as spirits in the mind, they cannot interact with the person they're apart of." She takes his hand. "You're an anomaly, Midoriya, because while I could never speak with Toshinori before he transferred our power to you, I'm not only speaking to you but touching you as well. And I think it has something to do with your heritage."_

 _Heritage… Izuku looks down with shame remembering what he was depressed about._

" _Hey, it's okay," says the woman soothingly. "Midoriya, children do not inherit the sins of their fathers. Why your father is a villain is a question only he can answer. I was listening, and I could sympathize with him. Because I know exactly why he did it."_

 _You do?_

" _Did he not leave you aside to protect you?" Looking back, Izuku thinks about it more in-depth. That would make sense._

 _With this realization, his anger starts to fade. Did his father leave him and his mother for their protection in the same way he keeps the mask on?_

 _But then, why keep doing it? And why does this lady believe in him?_

" _Any real parent would make actions for the benefit of their children. I know, because I did the same thing for my son." The lady grips her gloved fists tightly. Her tone drops with applied anger as she speaks, "When my husband died, I had to leave my son in the care of others solely so he would avoid this deadly path I was walking down… if only I had killed him when I had the chance we could have avoided this."_

 _She shakes her head to achieve freedom of this hatred. Now calmer, she says, "Make no mistake though; your father may have had good intentions, but his father is nothing more than a monster! Your only connection to All for One is by blood alone."_

" _ **I've heard enough of this.** " The two look up at the skies. Descending from the top of the web net, a massive dark spider leg pierces the ground. The shock wave sends them back a few feet, though only the woman recovers. Up at the epicenter of the leg, she sees eight crimson eyes staring down at them. " **The boy is mine!** "_

" _Step back!" she warns, standing protectively before Izuku. Seven lights fly out and surround her._

" _ **The boy is mine! This body is mine! You do not belong here, intruders!** " The voice, while monstrous, is distinctively female. A powerful gust of wind blows, hitting the woman hard. Even so, the seven lights protect her and keep her standing, protecting the boy in the process._

" _This is futile, Arachne!" shouts the woman. "You can attack us all you want, but even if we wanted to, we're not leaving."_

 _More spider legs stab into the ground. From their piercing, cracks start to form in the reality around them, the same rainbow color as the seven lights she possesses. " **You will leave. If I can't have this boy, no one will!** "_

" _We'll have to work something out. Go back, Midoriya." She holds a hand out to him, and he begins to fade away._

 _But wait! Who is that? Who are you?!_

" _That's the manifestation of your spider powers. As for me," she looks back at him. "I'm the seventh wielder of One for All, Toshinori's master, and Tenko Shimura's grandmother, Nana Shimura." And with that, he fades away._

Izuku turns around realizing he's back to reality. He looks down at his mask. It doesn't seem as if a lot of time has passed. It felt almost instantaneous being in his mind, or soul, or wherever that was. Putting that aside for the moment – because there's a lot about what happened in his head just now that he needs to unravel to process, and now's not the time – he still has to finish off the situation he's stuck in regarding the headquarters he's trapped inside of. What can he do now?

His head rises when he hears the door opening up. His sullenness increases and becomes angry with the appearance of Dragon, or as he recently found out, his father. He carries a tray of food in on wheels before closing the door behind him. The assassin then approaches his son, setting the tray next to the boy.

"Izuku-"

"Don't," Izuku growls, his lenses narrowing to showcase his anger. "How? How can you be a villain?!"

"It's complicated."

"Is it?" His words sound incredibly emotional and unstable. "You left me and mom when I was five, just to use your Quirk to kill people! How is that complicated!?"

Dragon pulls off his mask. "You think I left you because I enjoy this line of work?!" Izuku flinches, not because of his words, but because of his face. He's seen that look of regret and despair before. "I wanted you as far away from this as possible for a reason!"

With his anguish out in the open, he reveals the katsudon and lifts Izuku's mask enough to show his mouth. With the opening exposed enough, he removes his gloves and proceeds to feed his son. After the swallow, Izuku speaks: "Dad, why are you a villain? Why were you after me?"

A sigh releases from the firebreathing assassin's lips. "It's a life I had always wanted to put away." He uses his sole hand to lean back on.

"As you know, my father is Reiou Shigaraki, the man who controls the underworld of Japan and runs the villains who have been tormenting you, also known as All for One."

The spider child lowers his head in a nod. That won't be easy to file away in his mind of acceptance, but, "Yes."

"I made a few mistakes when I was your age. I won't make excuses, but only as an adult have I come to regret them. And when I came to realize my mistake, they wouldn't let me out." He glances down at himself, his words filled with regret. "I became an assassin, took down many, all for my selfish reasons. Becoming numb to it was all I could do until I met Inko and gave it up."

He gains a smile as he comes to those words, before frowning. "Until about six years ago, when the organization I worked for dragged me back into this world the day my old man was challenged by All Might."

Such news turns the boy's eyes to widen in shock. "What?!"

"When I had given up on that selfishness, the society used what I had gained in you two to force me back into this gig. Divorce seemed like the best option." He looks down at his son.

"Divorce?" asks Izuku, looking at himself while thinking about his mother's plight. "You mean, you got a divorce and left us-"

"-to distance you from this world, which is why I was secretly happy you were diagnosed Quirkless. Our paths would cross paths after all." Hisashi digs into the back of his suit and pulls out the web-shooters. "In the end, the worst-case scenario happened; you emulated me more than I wanted you to."

The man places the web-shooters into Izuku's utility belt. "Now, stay here. I'll get you out of here, somehow." A piece of fried chicken is plucked into the boy's mouth.

Too bad neither of the two family members are aware of the guest right outside the chamber. He leaves as quietly as he came.

Tomorrow…

Over with the students of UA Hero Course, these twenty students can be found in the forest at night. Aizawa glances over at the pro heroes other than himself and Vlad King supervising these kids, the three better-known heroes from the Nighteye agency: Sir Nighteye himself, Bubble Girl, and Centipeder.

The erasure hero raises a watch as he notes many are getting overzealous about the next event to happen, the test of bravery. One of them being Ashido and the other failures from the finals. "On the contrary, this is where you five will take your remedial lessons."

Of course, the pink girl screams in disbelief. "NO!" Soon, she along with Kirishima, Sero, Sato, and Kaminari are dragged off to their cabin.

As they prepare for their test, eight figures make their move in the darkness of the forest.

"So, what's the point of this again?"

"To prove how fragile the hero system is and tell apart this broken society. Just remember the plan. Dabi, you're up."


	34. Secret Origins III

_The Amazing Deku_

Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man or My Hero Academia.

Legend:

"I made this song for you" speech

'Still, I love him so much' thoughts or quotes

' _I'm going to kill him_ ' Mandalay/Black Cat's Quirk or All for One talking

" **CHOCOLATE!** " Symbiote/Kuri talking

Kei: We are nearing the end of this big ass arc. Enjoy!

\- Side Story: Bonding with Eri Part 3 -

"I hope you enjoy the meal," Momo speaks as she serves dinner to the table; chicken katsudon.

"Whoa…" The spider boy gazes hungrily at the meal placed before her. She places three more plates down on the table, one of them being tiny for you know who.

The girl receives her bowl and touches the ceramic, immediately pulling her hand away. Izuku moves over to her, asking, "Are you okay?"

She blows her fingers, nodding to the boy. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Just remember to let it cool first," he tells her, patting the girl's head.

Both girls watch as the boy talks to the little girl as if a father to his child, hearts in their eyes at the adorable display. There is something that catches her eyes here about watching the boy help Eri eat. Food gets shoveled down their mouths when he glances up.

After a quick meal, Izuku collects the bowls to clean. He dumps them in the sink and proceeds to sponge them. Not a minute in the boy spots Jirou with Eri playing with her hair before Momo joins him in the kitchen.

She wipes down a bowl and hands it over to him, allowing the boy to rinse it off. "So," she begins, "what exactly happened with you and Eri?"

"Oh, uh…" The spider boy puts out the water and grabs a towel. He then wipes down the wet bowl, setting it aside once down before receiving another from his rich girlfriend to repeat the process. As he does, he speaks, "Eri was… well, I don't really know the whole situation, but I did rescue Eri from someone who kidnapped and abused her."

Momo halts her cleaning, turning over to her boyfriend with a surprised look on her face. She then glances over at Eri. "She had more scars on her, but thankfully Kuri got rid of them."

"Kuri can do that?"

"Yup. He gets rid of my scars too, except the serious ones that not even my healing can get rid of." Onyx eyes return to the emerald spider. "… you're not looking for them, are you?"

"N-No!" She resumes cleaning. Once they reach the pots, Momo takes another glance at her boyfriend with major content.

"Eri's still nervous around others, but she's very comfortable around me."

That's a fact Momo agrees to. "Un. She's almost like your daughter."

"D-Daughter?" he repeats in shock. "That's not funny. Don't joke about that."

"It's no joke," Jirou says this over in the living room, the white-haired girl listening innocently. "You're practically doting on her, daddy." Now the boy turns fully red. "Won't be long before Yaomomo calls you that."

"J-Jirou!" Momo shouts, her features also going rubescent. Izuku's just sputtering nonsense. "Not in front of the little girl!"

* * *

 _ **Chapter**_ _ **3**_ _ **4**_ _ **:**_ _ **Secret Origins 4 – Out Came the Sun,**_ _ **But it Didn't Stop The**_ _ **Rain**_

* * *

Izuku groans as he remains bound in his prison. With no one around to watch or stop him, he increases his strength on his right arm and pulls. After a grand amount of time in under a minute, his arm breaks free of its wrist's bonding, an action repeated on his other arm. He then follows up breaking out of the bonds on his elbows by pushing his arms forward.

Once his arms are free, he grabs the bonds on his neck and pulls it off before extorting his strength on the rest of his body. Free at last, Izuku sits up on the table. Step one – free himself – completed. Next, he'll have to find a way out of this hideout.

Sighing, Izuku leans onto his hands and elbows, repeating the information he received not 24 hours ago.

"I better get moving, because I can't do anything now." A collective sigh releases from his mouth as he pushes himself off the table. With an application of strength, he tests the door's resistance. "Hmm. It's not that strong?"

An application of his foot to the door rips it off its hinges, in which he peeks his head out afterward to check for anything. "No guards? Not even an alarm? It's like they WANT me to break out… or maybe da… Dragon did help me."

Izuku stares up at the ceiling and looks for ventilation, an opening he sees and climbs up to before breaking into it. Inside, he crawls through the condensed space, rather easily. Someone of All Might's body and girth would be unable to move without damaging the surroundings.

Now to get out.

…

Night has taken over Musutafu. Many a person can be found walking through the red light district. Moving up across the buildings above a crowd of unsuspecting guys looking for a good time, a silver-haired foxy lady with the appearance of a cat in leather can be found swinging until landing on a wall.

Her silver claws impale into the brick allowing her to cling to the side, and after a quick look down below she climbs up to the roof of the building. The woman flips up to the top.

The feline in leather steps over to the edge of the building on the other side, staring out at their target – it's a large factory not too suspicious or out of the ordinary. It's a tree in a forest practically. "There it is. There he is… I hope his info is right, Inko."

Flashback…

" _Inko." I can't believe it._

" _You?!"_

" _Inko, I know you probably don't want to hear my voice now-"_

" _You picked the worst time to call." If that's not the truth…_

" _You heard about Izuku, huh?"_

"… _what?" How does he know our son is in trouble?_

" _We have him here." WHAT?!_

 _ **Inko, calm down!** "Who is it?" I think that's what Shino asked; I've no time to respond._

" _What do you mean you have him?!" Hisashi, please don't let this be what I think it is! He's your son!_

" _I've leaked the location of the VA to an old friend on the force, but Izuku can still be caught in the crossfire. I need you to believe in me and not to worry." There's a pause on the other end, as Inko relaxes more. "Never would I have thought Izuku would be Spider-Man… I wish I had known sooner."_

 _So he knows. "Does… does he know?" He doesn't say anything, but I know the answer. Oh, my poor Izuku. Just thinking of the anguish in his heart from what he knows hurts so much. Even after the divorce he still looked up to you._

" _I'll make this right. Goodbye." The phone cuts off._

" _Hisashi…"_

End Flashback…

"I still can't believe Izuku's father was one of the top assassins in the world," Black Cat says as she prepares her gun, still surprised by replaying that info in her mind. "He loves being a hero so much, and yet his father is high up on Interpol's most-wanted list. He must be so devastated."

The former hero takes out her phone. She swipes across the screen to show a video streaming a press conference. On-screen are teachers of UA, including Principal Nezu and Ectoplasm. "Good. It's already started." 'UA is holding a press conference streaming throughout all of Japan. The goal of that is to let the world think we have no idea of their location. At the same time, the police and heroes will attack both of their locations. It'll start shortly, so I have to move fast.'

Black Cat takes out a grapple gun and aims, firing at the side of the building to sling herself across the air. The agent heroine extends her claws and clenches against the wall, climbing up to reach a window. These same claws slice open a circle big enough for passage, and after dropping what she cut in the hands of her alien accomplish, she flips inside and lands gracefully in the building. She straightens herself and looks around. Seeing what's before her, the woman's eyes widen in shock at what's before her.

"Oh my god… this is where they've been?"

Inside of the factory is what one would expect from an unfinished building. There are wooden crates, bags of cement, and a crane hanging overhead. She stands next to a forklift with rust on it in several spots. But what most has her on edge are the fourteen pods to her eleven o'clock position, composed of steel and tubes stretching from overhead inside for the brain heads poking up top from the opening.

"These are the Noumu…"

She cringes when she hears a noise overhead. Looking up, she sees a grate for one of the air vents falling. The woman steps aside allowing it to fall beside her, as once it does another figure lands just above it.

Her heart twists into relief as she sees with happiness that it's the person they've been looking for. "Spider-Man!" she says, almost too loudly.

"Black Cat?" He corrects himself and stares at the woman. "How did you get here? Wait, where am I?"

"Not now. We'll talk when we're safe!" She grabs his arm and points at the window up above.

The two are just about to leave, but at that moment, Izuku's spider-sense goes off. He grabs Black Cat and leaps up to the support beams above, a feat accomplished with the application of his spider strength and One for All directed into his legs. For at this moment, a truck slices down from the top of the building down to the floor.

In from the opening, the two attached to the ceiling witness heroes moving inside. One of them is Best Jeanist, using his Fiber Master Quirk to collect the Noumu that have been freed from their containment. Another is a villainous-looking hero with an orca body clearing debris. Aside from Mount Lady grasping some, there is also to Black Cat's relief Tiger.

"Oh good. I guess they got this all taken care of," says the feline former hero looking to Izuku. He doesn't look all at ease. "What's wrong?"

"There was someone else here…" he declares. The spider freezes when he hears footsteps.

" _How applauding this is._ " From the darkness these words are spoken, a whisper from the devil. " _I sense this same problem is happening over with Tomura._ "

Izuku tenses up. "It's him."

"Stop! Not another step!" shouts the Orca hero as he holds a hand out.

A single shoe steps into the light. Immediately, Best Jeanist clenches his fingers into a fist. The man's clothes tighten, though they could barely see it.

'No. They gotta run!' Izuku breaks his cling and falls.

But then it happens.

Five Minutes Ago, Elsewhere…

Over in the abandoned pub, Shigaraki sits back in his seat staring at the press conference. "Aw, how sad. They can't find us…" Laughter contorts out of his throat at his team's victory. "After USJ, Hosu, Endeavor's paralysis, and those idiot kids brainwashed into becoming heroes getting harassed by the Vanguard Squad-"

"Wait, they don't know that yet," states Muscular with a scuff. "And I'm a little offended you didn't send me."

"They're not going to kill them; there'd be no point." The hand man glances back at the screen. "Those cops and those heroes can't stop us! The plan is working perfectly."

"That reminds me…" Stain speaks with a glare. Crimson eyes rest upon brown eyes as the later male continues: "You never really told us your plan. It all seems random, these attacks."

Though the hero killer asks this, he feels a bit of regret as the VA leader speaks with uncertain hatred. "To prove a point; this society is poisoned." His men surrounding him take a step back. "There is no value; not in the people around us, not in the rules we file under, and especially not in the heroes that exist because of it."

Disturbing does not properly describe their situation; so it comes to head when sound master Choukaku has to ask, "What do you have against heroes anyway?"

Laughter the volume of a squeaking mouse resounds behind the counter, where Doku guffaws while holding a drink. "Maybe a hero killed his puppy and paid people off not to squeal." His laughter repeats until the bar table he rests on decays away causing him to flatten his face on the floor.

A boot heel presses softly against his skull, Shigaraki applying pressure slowly as he leans his head down. His menacing crimson eyes say, "Do not assume that my motivations are a laughing matter."

All manner of activity comes to a screeching halt. There is a knock on the door. "Hello! Kamino Pizza Delivery."

The five villains look to one another. Then they face Muscular. "What? Oh, just because I like pizza you gotta assume I would send ANYONE an exact location to our hideout to every hero in the city?!"

"SMASH!" The right wall of the building smashes open, and out from the dust and debris the Symbol of Peace All Might lands.

With no time left to properly assess the situation, branches fly out from the opening and wrap around them. All Might stands up as his accomplice, Kamui Woods, hangs from another series of branches used by the other arm.

"You think this is enough to stop me?!" Muscle fibers wrap around the A-Class villain's body, allowing him to easily rip the tree on him.

"TEXAS SMASH!" Not wasting any time, one punch from that man is enough to send Muscular crashing into the floor. He remains face down, unconscious might I add.

"I won't be taken so easily!" growls Doku as his tail snaps up.

But out of nowhere, a yellow and white blur flies by and kicks the scorpion in the face. He's also out cold. "You stay there for the time being, glass jaw."

Helicopter lights shine in the background. All Might stands in the midst of it glaring at the villains. "With our young upstart Kamui Woods and the speediest old-timer of all Gran Torino, there is no escape for you Villain Alliance. Why do you ask? Because we are here!"

Stain looks on with a credulous smile.

"Right after the press conference…" Shigaraki groans as he tries to move, unable to use his Quirk. "You timed this like that!"

From the door, a figure slips in through the slight opening. "One must never neglect defense when attacking." The paper man is revealed to be the ninja-like hero Edgeshot. He unlocks the door and opens up. "Kamino Pizza is more than just those of us here." Once the door opens, armored policemen raid the place.

"After all of our scheming and plotting, you decide to just show up at our front door." Shigaraki turns angry staring at the heroes. 'Kurogiri isn't here, I can't reach my mic, and Muscular and Doku are down!'

All Might places a hand on his earpiece the minute he gets a call. " _All Might, I have Spider-Man. Take him down._ "

"Thank you, Shino." His cerulean eyes refocus back onto Shigaraki. "You were so confident we wouldn't find you; you've underestimated our trusted police's investigation, as well as heroes in general, and it has cost you greatly!"

Choukaku tries to break free, managing to squirm his hands over to reach one another. 'Let's see what your ears have to say about that!'

A black line shoots over, piercing through the dial buttons on his gauntlets. They spark, and all he hears now is silence. 'What?!' The line reforms, turning into Edgeshot.

"Sorry about that; but the man was talking." The ninja turns to face the assassin. "Oh, but you probably can't hear me right now."

The little old man speaks now: "As I said, it's best you all take it easy now. Onsoku Houkou, Maku Sasori, Chizome Akaguro: with little intel and even less time, the police have figured out your identities. You have nowhere left to run."

Shigaraki trembles in silence as he glares at his inevitable defeat. "Now, Shigaraki, you are going to tell us how you know about Shimura, and where your boss is." His stress and anger spikes. He doesn't even hear Gran Torino's words.

"This can't be… this can't be happening…" Those crimson eyes of his slowly translate his hatred. "I refuse to give up… I refuse to lose like that!"

"Where is he, Shigaraki?!" shouts All Might.

"I will never accept you! I will never come quiet! She was wrong! SHE WAS WRONG!"

That's when it happened; without warning, the black ooze from before explodes outward. From it, Noumu with the appearance of spiders shoot out and attack. These mindless monsters station themselves as more appear.

"What the?!" All Might looks in shock as the room is suddenly filled up with these monsters.

Kamui turns around just in time to see a horde of these Noumu collecting outside. They strike and swipe at the police with their talons and poisonous fangs, who all fire at them without haste. "There's more?!"

In the crowd, Tsukauchi looks around in shock. "Our investigation confirmed that this was their location." He turns on his mic. "Jeanist, don't you have everything under control?!"

His worries reach max when seconds go by without any answer. "… Jeanist?"

Inside, the human villains have all become absorbed into the black liquid. Each splash of nigrescence disappears – a common occurrence – leaving All Might and the others behind.

"They just… got away…" Kamui Woods curses himself. "I'm sorry, everyone."

"It's not your fault," Edgeshot says. "We still don't understand this Quirk; that's why they've gotten away so much."

The spiders jump onto All Might, two latching on his arms to restrain the hero. But he ignores them, all on his mind being a sole thought. "The factory… He's there!" Mr. Symbol of Peace proceeds to spin. "Oklahoma Smash!"

Holes in the walls and ceiling are quickly produced as the Noumu on the hero are thrown off of him easily. Free, All Might stares outside. "Tsukauchi, do you guys have things covered?"

Even amidst the chaos, the detective faces his friend and gives a thumbs up. "Good. It's time to end this."

…

Back to the other action, Izuku opens his eyes as he groans. 'What happened?'

Pushing himself up from the rubble he's been buried under, he scans the scenery; the half of the building that was damaged for entry earlier is now completely wrecked, a wide space of everything behind him – the ground, buildings – have been destroyed as well, and far behind him the heroes lie defeated, and except for Best Jeanist the others are unconscious. But, there's no sight of Shino Sosaki.

"Black Cat!" He cries out suddenly at the sharp pain in his right arm; it's exposed up to his shoulder, bleeding from mostly his forearm. Pieces of his costume are also torn, including his mask which is exposing his left eye and mouth.

A round of applause halts him not even begun search. All for One walks forward a few steps. " _Bravo, Spider-Man. I was intending to send them all to hell. But you diverting my attack with a rushed application of One for All added to Best Jeanist pulling everyone away at the last second saved them all. That's my boy._ "

"All for One…" Spider-Man drops down to a knee. He shivers at the realization of his situation. 'I used 100 percent, and it didn't even reach him!'

Over with Best Jeanist, he groans as he sits up trying to make his next move. 'We were wrong. We thought he was just using the Villain Alliance, but he's actively trying to save them… well, that's no reason to quit-'

In an instance, blood goes flying from his abdomen. " _Stay down._ " And he does.

Izuku looks back at the number four hero, defeated as easily as that. He didn't even see the attack going! It happened before his spider-sense could react.

"Gross!" Izuku turns around just in time to see the black liquid appearing before him. Five splotches stain reality as Tomura Shigaraki and his four men appear from it.

The cyan-haired villain eyes both the spider and his master. Said villain speaks, " _You've failed, Tomura. You said you would destroy the society of heroes that ruined your family and childhood, and I still believe that you can._ "

"…" Shigaraki glares down at the floor in shame. "I will."

" _Good. Now, finish your mission._ " All for One floats in the air, moving past Izuku and his men staring up at the sky. " _I have unfinished business to settle._ "

Like a meteor aiming to destroy all of humanity, All Might descends from the sky and impacts All for One in a grapple. Though the strike causes an explosion of wind that blows back the villains, Izuku keeps his standing by sticking to the ground. He takes great notice of his idol's face, seeing that the hero isn't smiling. 'All Might…'

"You're gonna give it all back, All for One!"

" _Come to kill again, All Might?_ " The century-old villain pushes back the Symbol of Peace, both of them staring at one another. The shock wave of power also awakens the unconscious villains, Muscular being the first to recover. " _It took you thirty seconds to cross five kilometers after the Noumu were sent to the bar. I doubt someone as old as you still have what it takes._ "

"Don't talk about age; at least I'm not wearing a breather apparatus," All Might snaps back. "I'm slamming you and your Villain Alliance friends into a jail cell once and for all!"

The Symbol of Peace charges All for One. As he does, the villain's left arm inflates. He then thrusts his hand forward and releases a shockwave to repel the blond Hercules miles away through a multitude of buildings that are almost instantly demolished.

"All Might!" shouts Izuku as he watches him go flying. While staring, he spots someone over behind All for One inside the building. Underneath rubble, he sees Black Cat unconscious. "Cat!"

He ignores the situation at hand and rushes over to her. Once there, debris goes flying every which way as he digs her free. The woman has blood coming from the left side of her head and running down the knee of the left leg. "Black Cat! Sosaki!" Two fingers to her neck allow him to breathe a sigh of relief. "Good; she's still alive."

Outside, Shigaraki watches where All Might was flung. "What was that?"

" _A Quirk Combination Skill; I combined Air Cannon with Spring-Like Limbs to make a Super Air Cannon. Not a bad technique, but I'd rather improve it with another Quirk._ " All for One looks onward. " _Now, grab your men and go. Kurogiri will open a portal behind the building for you to escape._ "

"But, what about you?!"

" _Like I said, unfinished business._ " His head turns slightly. Almost warmly, he says, " _It's your turn now._ "

The minute he finishes these words, All Might comes charging back in, fist poised into a Superman jump. He and All for One clash once more.

Meanwhile, Izuku helps the unconscious woman over his shoulder, just as his spider-sense turns on. He quickly turns just in time to jump away and evade the stretched fist of Muscular leaving a mini crater in the ground. Our emerald protagonist lands on the side of a support beam, staring down Muscular, Doku, and Shigaraki coming toward him.

"Don't let him escape," speaks the decaying leader menacingly. "I have special plans for that insect."

"I don't plan to help you!" Izuku shouts while still nervous.

"You're going to help us, Spider-Man, whether as a soldier fighting for our cause, or the cornerstone of my formula!" Shigaraki adjusts his gloves as he storms forth for Spider-Man. Stain can be seen guiding Choukaku, for non-hearing reasons.

Not waiting a second, Izuku jumps back to avoid Muscular's punches that demolish the support beam he was on. He then jumps over to the next one, this one also being destroyed by muscle man.

Shigaraki looks on, holding back Doku. He looks annoyed as he says, "I can't believe he's falling for this."

A third one breaks down from his fist. Angered, the muscle man shouts, "You can't keep this up forever!"

"Don't need to; the building's out of support." Izuku runs over to the back wall, just as the ceiling above quickly collapses. Shigaraki and Doku run back avoiding the imminent cave-in, jumping back into the action going on outside between All Might and All for One.

"Spider-Man!" shouts the hero as he notices what happened. This leaves him open to being slapped into a building.

"Shouldn't you be more focused on me than him?" asks the burglar of Quirks calmly as he stares back. "Besides, don't think so less of my offspring."

Rising from the rubble unharmed, All Might gives a confused expression. "… what?" He then witnesses Izuku rising from the rubble holding a steel container that once housed a Noumu overhead. Black Cat is safe as well. Though proud, his thoughts remain on what words All for One spoke.

Back with Izuku, his senses catch Doku coming at him from behind. He tosses the container at the scorpion, who crawls to the left to avoid getting crushed. A stinger shoots out from the tail and scrapes against Izuku's left leg, but he remains standing. The clothing of his leg remains intact too.

Izuku then takes note of his situation, where Shigaraki and Doku have him cut off.

The rubble nearby breaks away, showing Muscular rising with an enraged face and blood dripping from the left of his face as his muscles unwrap. He growls, saying, "I'm going all out." All the muscle fibers shoot out and encase his body. The three villains charge him.

Earlier…

It's late at night across Japan. The forest is covered in smoke. All of the students in the hero course of UA are out doing a test of courage. Sadly, there's a problem.

"Why?! How is this possible?!" Mineta cries as he looks up before him. "WHY ARE THERE VILLAINS HERE?!"

There are two villains before the little grape boy and several other students: the first person is a big-lipped male(?) with straight hair a red magenta shade, dressed in simply a peach-orange vest over a white t-shirt and jeans with suede shoes; the other is a gecko man with scaly green skin and rose hair that stands out from his black pants with knee pads and white polka-dotted shirt with knee pads as well as black boots and a white bandanna from a ripped shirt.

Gecko man draws a sword from his back, a sword composed of hundreds of smaller swords stacked together. "Pleased to meetcha, UA High. We're the Villain Alliance Vanguard Squad, and we're here to beat up a bunch of kids! …not very heroic, but that's why we're villains."

"They get it," speaks his big-lipped partner, who holds up a large stone-like object.

Sir Nighteye steps in front of the kids, saying, "Everyone, head back inside. We'll take them on." Bubble Girl holds up her fists into a fighting stance.

Elsewhere in the forest, in the middle of the smoke and gas, Momo runs through the forest with a gas mask on. Next to her is Yosetsu Awase with a mask on. "Are there more of you nearby?" she asks him.

"Yes. We need to-" He stops staring in her direction.

"What?"

"Look out!" Yaoyorozu is grabbed and thrown aside. Awase, unfortunately, is struck by a bulky shoulder, bouncing off a tree after this blow.

"Awase!" she shouts upon recovery, shocked at the boy suddenly being struck and hit so hard he's unconscious.

Before her coming into the blue light of the fire is the monster responsible; to her horror, it is one of the Noumu things that she heard about at USJ and saw during the Muscular takedown in Cantoi. Unlike them, this teal monster has multiple arms with tools for hands: chainsaws mostly, a hammer, and screwdrivers.

Momo stares up at the monster, paralyzed with fear staring at the monster that could easily murder her. Slow hyperventilation takes over. 'What to do? What to do?! I'm so scared!'

The chainsaw arms start-up, revving loud enough to echo throughout the entire forest. An image flashes through her mind.

"Even though I was afraid, they were just as scared; so I had to do something to overcome that fear, and that's how I won."

'Just remember his advice.' Momo opens up her shirt and exposes flesh, allowing her to create a circular Oscillite shield. She immediately throws it on her left arm and guards, standing before the unconscious Awase.

The Noumu jabs one of its chainsaw arms at her, which she blocks successfully with her shield. Foot stabbed into the dirt and protection held out, Momo holds her ground as the chainsaw teeth bounce off of the Oscillite metal. Though with each strike of its arms she gets pushed back.

'Think… think of a plan…' One of the arms comes down on her from above, forcing Momo to raise her arm and block. The tool scrapes along the edge of the shield, cutting into the edge to her surprise. 'It's cutting through?! But, to do that it'd have to be-'

The cutting continues until blood splatters, accompanied by a horrid scream. With all her remaining strength she raises her other arm and fires from the Wesson Magnum she created. Six shots unload into the monster before it backs off, dragging the arm down and pushing her shield away to continue the gash down her chest.

Awase awakens at this point, red splatter over his face. He looks up and sees Momo down on her knees, having dropped her gun and shield. He quickly gets up, shouting, "Yaoyorozu," and catching her before she could fall.

"Yaoyorozu!" he repeats, taking off his mask to blot the wound with his headband. From where he can see the cut has spread from her left shoulder down to her chest as well as on her arm. There's also a chainsaw tooth slashed across her face. "Don't worry. I got you."

"It's not dead…" Mutters of terror come from her lips, causing the guy to turn and face the monster still standing despite the bullet holes in its body and head.

Awase grabs the girl and proceeds to pull her away. "No," she says, holding out her hand to him. From it, she creates a small item with a red button on it. "Weld it to him, press it, and then run."

"Eh?" He looks between it and then the Noumu, which is starting to come around. Gritting his teeth, the boy grabs it and runs to the monster. With all of his speed Awase slaps the device to the monster's back as his Quirk activates fusing it to the beast's body before taking off back to Momo at the same speed. This is where he grabs her shoulders and drags her away quickly.

Five seconds later, the Noumu has erupted in a mighty explosion. Flesh flies out everywhere like fireworks, with a piece of metal slicing across Awase's face. Despite that, he continues ignoring the sight of the topless monster.

"Take that, asshole," he swears, dropping on his behind tired. His energy resurfaces when he remembers Yaoyorozu's situation.

Opening her eyes, Momo creates a first aid kit from her stomach. "We have…"

"Don't talk. You're bleeding a lot." Awase opens the kit and tends to her. "Don't think less of me though."

"It's okay…" She continues to breathe heavily, leaning against the welder and dropping her head to the left. All becomes dark.

Elsewhere in the forest, Bakugo and Todoroki can be found in a section far away from most of the gas. A large fixture of ice made by the latter is at their front. Of course, that is of no concern. What is is the multitude of blades tearing into the ice age in front of them.

Todoroki pushes Bakugo aside to avoid one of these blades of death piercing through the ice with ease. "Get off me, icy-hot!" The walking nuke pushes off the white and red-haired teen.

"What? You looked like you needed saving."

"What are you, Deku now!?" he retorts. "I didn't ask to be saved!"

"You don't save someone because they ask for it." Todoroki turns his eyes to the enemy above. "We have to do something about his movements."

"I have an idea."

Up above, the man responsible for their turmoil crawls forward along spider legs made of his teeth. He is a strangely tall man dressed in a black straight jacket set like an iron maiden. "Show me your flesh!"

His teeth tear through the ice and expose where the kids were hiding, only to find nothing. Nothing but a severed hand. "Hmm? I was certain I didn't hit anything." He moves down closer to get a view of the hand. "Wait… this is a prosthetic."

As he wonders this, a torrent of flames rises from underneath the villain that lights most of the forest. The man groans in pain as his clothing evaporates off of him like ash, as the fire subsides and he falls backward onto the ice.

From the opening made in the ice, there is a hollowed-out section underneath the ice from where the hand was left. It leads to the hole made, where Todoroki and Bakugo are. The former says, "That was a good idea."

"Of fucking course it was!" replies the latter teenager, clasping his handless stub of an arm. "Get my hand."

Back with Momo, she remains unconscious as Awase finishes the touch-ups. "I'll take you back," he says lifting her fireman style.

As he carries her away, a figure lands onto the scene near the leftover items that were used to save her life. This is the Ghost Spider. She creates a knapsack out of webs and dumps the blood-stained clothes inside.

Afterward, the Ghost Spider places a finger to her right ear, on a device inside her mask. "This is Ghost. Mustard, Moonfish, and the Noumu have all been defeated."

" _ _What a shame. Abandon the mission; the Master called us back.__ "

"Understood, Kurogiri." She then extends her hand to fire a web line, swinging away.


	35. Secret Origins IV

_The Amazing Deku_

Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man or My Hero Academia.

Legend:

"I made this song for you" speech

'Still, I love him so much' thoughts or quotes

' _I'm going to kill him_ ' Mandalay/Black Cat's Quirk or All for One talking

" **CHOCOLATE!** " Symbiote/Kuri talking

– Side Story: Bonding with Eri Part 4 –

"Thanks for the help, girls," Izuku says as he guides his girlfriends to the door.

"It's no problem, Deku," says the purple-haired girl. She turns to Momo. "Well?"

"I'm glad I got to put my gastronomy skills to the test." Momo places a hand on his shoulder. A bright smile he remembers and loves so dearly appears on her face. "Just say the word, and I will teach how to cook that meal."

"You've already taught me enough. I just wish I could repay you."

"Well…" She leans in, pulling the boy close in to plant her lips squarely on his. The two linger together before Momo quickly pulls away slightly with a flush of red on her face. "You start to initiate these and that'll be enough."

A bit more confidence from the kiss, he smiles back replying, "No problem then."

"Ahem!" The two turn around just to see Jirou standing with her hands to her waist pouting. "Think you can save that for when I am not around?"

Looking back at him and then Jirou, Momo says, "Right. Sorry about that."

"I have to go anyway. Bye, Daddy," Jirou says, waving to the spider boy in his tomato impression. Still flushed, Momo turns to emerald protagonist and takes his hand, saying, "I'll see you after camp."

With one more kiss to his cheek, she walks away heading down the steps. His girlfriends gone, Izuku steps back inside trying everything in his power to calm himself. Inside, he looks down at Eri standing just behind him. "Oh, Eri."

He approaches the girl and pats her head. "Ready for bed? I'll start the bath for you."

"Okay…"

Following this, the spider boy guides her to the bathroom where he starts the bath. As the water fills the tub he watches until stopping just short enough. "Alright, here you go."

"You're not joining me?" Quickly pausing, Izuku turns around to the little girl. "I'm not used to bathing myself yet."

"…" Brief beat aside, Izuku sighs after removing all but his boxer briefs and joining the girl in the bath.

Shampoo soaks in the fibers of her hair, the little girl keeping her eyes closed as he digs into her scalp. His finger brushes against the tiny horn on the right of her head. 'I've been wondering what this is… is it a part of her Quirk? Maybe if I wrote her name in kanji that'd give me a hint to what it could be about.'

"Izuku," begins the little girl, "did they really mean it when they said I could be your daughter?"

He flushes at that. "Don't take that seriously. You have a dad. Not that guy you who abused you, but your real dad."

"I don't have one." A part of his heart drops at that. That's true; he doesn't even know who her real parents are after all this time.

"Well, I think it's more appropriate for me to be your brother." He pulls over a bucket of water and dumps it over her head, washing away the soap. "I mean, would you really be happy seeing me as your dad?"

The water washes down her face, and Eri turns around to face Izuku with her bunny expression. Her mouth slowly curves upward into the smallest smile. "Yes, daddy."

"EH?!"

* * *

 _ **Chapter**_ _ **3**_ _ **5**_ _ **:**_ _ **Secret Origins IV – Only for Lightning to Shatter the Drain!**_

* * *

While the action unfolds outside in Yokohama City, inside Tokyo General Hospital, a man drops down to the floor dropping a walking stilt. He pushes himself up with his left hand, his teeth grinding down hard as his mustache ignites.

"Uh, Mr. Todoroki, no fire! You can't-" His roaring silences the assistant nurse.

"I'm fine!" He grabs the stilt and uses it to push off the ground. Mentally, he curses himself for skipping leg day.

"Oh no!"

"I know, it sucks." The flame hero glances over at the lady who spoke that, and his eyes plant onto the big monitor placed between the wall and the ceiling.

The screen shows Kamino Ward with a man floating in the air. He can be seen facing who looks to the flame hero like All Might – he wears his costume after all – only with one big difference. This person on screen is all bones, and the caption below reads: "All Might's True Form?"

"WHAT THE?!" All pain was gone for the moment, he pushes himself up on both legs and forcibly moves his feet to get closer to the screen. Anger billows up in a rising flame, but before long it turns into frustration. "This can't be…"

…

Izuku raises his fists as the three villains charge him. With Mandalay out of commission, he's fighting all alone now. He can only do one thing; rely on the power that kills him. 'I've got no choice.'

And then, a miracle. Just before the confrontation, a figure lands just in front of him between the villains. The man rises from the ground with claws clenched, his wing cape billowing down to drape at his feet.

"Dragon?!" Shigaraki shouts in shock upon seeing the assassin.

Izuku steps back looking up at his father. "Why are you here?"

"Why else?" is his only reply, a slight turn to face his son and look him in the eye through his mask. "We're getting out of here together."

Izuku glances at him and then back at Black Cat. "Not without Mandalay."

"Of course, hero."

Dragon aims his arm out, firing a stream of flames from the wrist at Muscular so fast it takes him off guard. The red-orange blaze hits his right arm, forcing the muscle man to shout out in searing pain as his flesh chars. His face also takes some flames.

The now incapacitated murderer falls over rolling in the dirt. The fire retreat back into Dragon's gauntlet with a sizzle sound. He then takes a crouch awaiting their next move. "Next?"

Izuku looks over at his father in shock. He defeated Muscular so easily while using the design where his web-shooters came from. A smile graces the boy's face within the mask looking up to his father for once.

"Dragon!" shouts Doku, lunging forth with pincer blades at the assassin. The dragon raises his claws to block the blades.

As the two battle it out, Izuku's Spider-Sense warns him just in time for Stain to come at him. The hero killer jumps up and throws a knife at the spider, who tilts his head to the left avoiding the blade; seeing an opening, Stain comes down with his jagged sword ready to slice him up.

The sword comes down, but no contact of steel and flesh was made. Stain looks down in shock seeing Izuku has caught the handle of the sword with one arm. "What?!" He struggles to move.

After a quick scan of his clothing, Izuku grabs Stain's arm and flips him into the ground. This smashes the villain into the ground face first, a tooth getting chipped off and blood coming down his face.

"I already know how your Quirk works; you won't get a lick of my blood," Izuku tells him, before adjusting his shooters and aiming at the villain.

Before he could, his senses turn on and he grabs Stain. He then jumps away and swings on a web line, avoiding the ground crumbling and decaying into sediments. The boy glances over at where Shigaraki is, who has his hands in the dirt.

"Oh, how heroic of you to save the person who just tried to kill you." Shigaraki draws out his hands and storms toward Izuku.

The spider boy drops down onto the ground and tosses Stain over softly into the dirt. He glares at his opponent while shooting webbing at him. Sadly, each of his fluids that fails to entangle him for Shigaraki would simply rot it to dust.

Annoyed, Izuku easily jumps around Shigaraki without any trouble, avoiding those hands of his. He lands just by the hole made earlier and flips backward through it. From on top of a ledge, he perches atop the vigilante spots Shigaraki decay the wall allowing him space to pass through.

'A Quirk that decays, a design based off his favorite video game character, and an intense hatred for heroes…' Izuku surmises these thoughts with narrow eyes. "This has to be…"

Over with Dragon, he continues to block and avoid the poisonous weaponry Doku is utilizing. Throwing his fists to the side he blocks the pincers again and grabs them. Flames erupt from them with the man clenches hard enough.

His heated claws cut straight through, melting the blades. "Geh…" Doku's stinger tail comes in from behind him to stab Dragon from above.

As if copying Izuku's bare-handed block, the dragon assassin reaches up and grabs the tail. The stinger lodges just between his right hand's middle and ring finger, the heat of his claws allowing him to grip and tear into the weapon as well. The scorpion cries out in pain before stumbling back.

It's all bullshit to him. "Why the hell is this happening?! Why are you betraying us?!"

"You breached the one thing in our contract I wanted to avoid. And because of that, I'm turning my back on you." He then opens his jaw, unleashing a torrent of flames that billows Doku in a wave of fire that sends him flying into a wall.

"Why are you so persistent? You might as well join our organization," speaks the hand man in an attempted soothing tone, far away from the action with Dragon and Doku. "The world believes you to be with us anyway, so just sign up for a lifetime guarantee. With your DNA we can make an army of Noumu stronger than ten All Mights and destroy this fragile world reliant on heroes!"

"I will do no such thing, working with villains after everything I've been through," Izuku replies with a scuff. "I'd rather take you down for harassing the people I care about, and me."

"This society needs to know its faults! Someone has to show them all how fragile this 'Only-Heroes-Matter' society is! Surely you must agree, otherwise, you wouldn't be wearing those illegal tights. You'd be in UA or Shiketsu trying to brain it up with the rest of the sheep!"

He extends a hand to the spider boy. "Join my cause, and we'll get to know each other much better."

"Yeah, no thanks." Izuku places a hand on the ledge he's on. "I've made it a habit not to team up with murderers, no matter how much of them I know."

Here, Shigaraki pauses questionably. "And just what do you know about me?"

"I've seen that Quirk before, and I won't be fooled by the disguise." His lenses squint. "I know who you are under that mask."

"We all wear masks Spider-Man, but which one is the fake?" The cyan-haired villain throws his hands to the ground, causing all before him to slowly and then quickly rot. "The one that hides your face, or the one that is your face?"

Izuku jumps away as the annihilation spreads further causing the ledge and many of the buildings nearby to crumble and fall. 'So he CAN rot things he's not touching!' "Knock it off, Shimura!"

The sudden shout of this name surprises Shigaraki, causing him to pull his hands up and cease the destruction. Izuku safely lands on grainy concrete. "Shimura… you think I'm him?!"

"Of course I do, Tenko Shimura," he tells him pointing. "You have the same Quirk, same taste in character design, and you both hate heroes. You can't hide now!"

The villain pauses. He stares at the spider boy, before laughing aloud. His hand sneaks behind his clothes and pulls out something. A press of the finger causes lights to flash in his hand. "Oh, what a funny person you are."

Just before Izuku could comment on those words, the villain tosses a ball over to him. It explodes within a second of being released from his fingertips. A white vapor mist comes out from its remains, attaching to the spider boy's clothing.

'Wait, what exactly is this? My Spider-Sense reacted, but it wasn't as strong as the other times.' Izuku wipes the white stuff off his arms, freezing up quickly. The boy drops down face forward into the ground, grasping his throat with his right hand as the other tries to push himself up coughing as harsh as an old man.

Blood oozes from his mask's mouth. "What is this?!"

Shigaraki steps forward slowly. "It's the funniest thing you discover while testing a formula. Many of the spider Noumu we've developed retain the weaknesses of real spiders, including ethyl chloride." That bit of information adds to Izuku's despair. "Get enough of it and that amazing strength of yours goes away and your healing factor is quickly overtaxed, kind of like what All Might did to defeat our Mid-End Noumu."

Thinking about it through the pain, that makes sense to Izuku. He has never contacted ethyl chloride since turning into Spider-Man, and in all truthfulness being a spider person would make him more susceptible to a spider's weakness.

Shigaraki chuckles as he nears Izuku, his hands ready to grasp him. "You're going to support the Villain Alliance, dead or alive."

Sadly, there is nothing Izuku can do until it wears off; it coupled with One for All will put him out of commission before he can even make a move. An explosion goes off from where they left All Might and All for One. Whatever is going on there, he can't rely on the Symbol of Peace. What can he do?

It is here, out of nowhere, that he is cornered off from the bad guy before him, all thanks to an orange and red blaze that hits the ground before him. Shigaraki steps back holding his face, as he sees within the blaze is the assassin Dragon crouching in what can easily be seen as a superhero landing.

Izuku looks up in shock. "D-Dragon?!"

"Just go! Get out of here, now!" he shouts, unleashing another widespread fire breath at the villains. Shigaraki runs away with unbridled haste to avoid being roasted while Izuku forces himself to stand.

Knowing that he can't hold back, he forces One for All through his body at six percent, which gives him the strength to push through the other poison in his system. His body sparks with green electricity as a result.

Empowered, Izuku rushes over to Black Cat, helping the unconscious woman over his shoulders. Though touching her, the woman is shocked awake. She looks up at him. "What… what happened?"

Izuku gestures over to the fight with Dragon and Shigaraki.

"I've seen through your Quirk, Shigaraki," speaks the fire user as he waves his hand, releasing a wall of fire to repel Shigaraki. "You can't decay things unless you touch them; and fire has no solid form to touch, you goblin!"

Standing just out of range, the VA leader takes a knee before digging into his back pocket. From it he clenches another crimson sphere, pressing down on the top of it. With it, he throws the sphere towards the flames, several lights on it beeping as it spins sideways in the air. Once it contains the flames, a large puff of dark purple vapors is expelled accompanied by a deafening shrieking sound.

All of a sudden, the fire is diverted upward in a spiraling inferno by a sudden change in wind pressure. The sudden change takes Dragon off guard, as even though the fire does not even singe his clothing, he cannot see beyond the flames and the dust encircling him. Luckily, his ex-wife and child are already leaving by the time the inferno dies down.

"And I'm more than aware of how your Quirk works, dragon breath." Dragon quickly turns around to face the source of the voice behind him, throwing a swipe with his claw. As he does, his arm is caught by something. To his horror, there stands Shigaraki holding his left arm with all five fingers of his right hand.

'What?! But he shouldn't be strong enough to hold my arm back!' are his thoughts, focused on an arm that almost too quickly breaks apart and shatters at the cellular level.

The decay spreads to his chest and abdomen, which by now has already caused him to scream in horrible pain. "You've insulted me for the last time, lizard boy! Go ahead and die now!"

Both men turn to where the captured spider fled, just in time to see Spider-Man appearing just in front of him. Shigaraki sees him at the last second and steps back. Izuku's fist contacts the ground, a powerful surge of One for All released in an instant that repels the villain.

Shigaraki hits back first on the brittle surface and knocks it over, now lying on ruined plywood shaking about in convulsions. Izuku falls face-first into the ground, looking up afterward to his lacerated father. "Dad," he cries out, but it's a weak whimper of a cry muffled by the pain given to him by the toxins in his system.

Dragon glances over at his son, ignoring the bleeding wound left on his person. "Izuku…"

Elsewhere, the finally recovered Muscular comes back to the scene breaking through debris. Eye of a crazed murderer, he storms about looking for the spider that defeated him. That is when he stumbles upon Doku beaten and lying on the ground, Stain left face down in the dirt, and Choukaku tossing aside his sparking equipment. He also spots Tomura Shigaraki lying unconscious in a pile of rubble.

"This is pretty sad." To the carnal murderer's surprise, he didn't say this. Up above where the voice came from, he spots dark fumes and yellow eyes.

Back to Action…

"ALL FOR ONE!" All Might rear his fist back. Accompanied by a mighty roar, he thrusts a punch forward at the aforementioned Quirk thief.

His opponent moves quickly to the side avoiding the fist that leaves a crater in the earth behind him. " _ _My my, you should calm your nerves.__ "

"What the hell did you mean about that? Your bloodline?!" The hero grapples with the king of villains, who holds him at bay. "How is Spider-Man-"

" _ _Oh, let's not fret.__ " All Might is tossed aside into the ground. " _ _We both know that Spider-Man is Izuku Midoriya, son of Inko and Hisashi Midoriya. Or, to be correct, Inko Midoriya and Dragon.__ "

Pathways to truth opening up in his mind, All Might clenches his fists angrily as he comes to terms with this knowledge. For as sad as it sounds, he is not speaking in denial. "I knew it. When I had seen Hisashi's picture, I knew I had seen that face before. And there was just one criminal I had failed to capture…"

A dark thought then enters his mind. "Then, Hisashi is also…"

" _ _He is my son, and until fifteen years ago, my one and only descendant. Now, that title belongs to Izuku.__ "

"Your only son? But, I thought-"

" _ _Tomura Shigaraki is my successor, but he's not my son. Being able to lead others and inspire must skip a generation. It was sadder that I never met Izuku until Tomura kidnapped him out of his selfishness. Of course, that worked in my favor as it called upon the opportunity to finish what we started.__ "

Turning his head to the side, All for One quickly dodges a speeding bullet of a man sent his way. "Ah, Gran Torino. You took your sweet time."

All Mightrears back a fist. "You!"

" _ _Transport!__ " Once this word was spoken, Gran Torino is surrounded by a black liquid and brought before the symbol of evil. " _ _Plus, Shock Rebound!__ " The symbol of peace accidentally slams his fist into Gran Torino, the force of the blow reflecting at him painfully, shredding the clothing on his arm and knocking out the old man.

"S-Sorry!"

" _ _I only intended to save Tomura and his team, but if you want to fight that also goes along with my plans. I've grown tired of seeing the fist that crushed my comrades one after another. It must have been nice, watching the view you knocked me aside from to become the Symbol of Peace!__ " Hatred spills from his lips while his left arm extends, engorging as magenta electricity sparks around it.

All Might grabs Gran Torino and pulls him away, allowing him to Detroit Smash the arm. The two forces push back against one another, effectively canceling the other out. " _ _But, I won't hold back, especially when you have so much to protect.__ "

"Shut up!" Power billows up from the red and blue hero as he grabs hold of that same arm. "I've also grown tired of you, you despicable virus! Do you think you can just use people, take away what's theirs, and then throw them away when you're done?! I WON'T FORGIVE THAT!"

With his other hand, he brings down a mighty punch that flattens All for One into the ground and shatters his mask. The vibrations created are so massive that the rest of the building has crumbled to the ground. Dust blows out passing by them, and Gran Torino awakens.

"Toshinori," he speaks, noticing smoke emitting from the hero's body, especially his face. He's turning back.

" _ _Hmph…__ " All Might stares down at the century-old monster below him. " _ _Now that brings me back… I've been given many names, some I've grown accustomed to. But I believe Nana Shimura was the first and only person to call me a virus.__ " What comes next is the taunting laughter. " _ _Shouldn't a successor surpass the predecessor, not copy?__ "

An expression of his rarely seen, All Might becomes wrapped with anger and hatred. "Do not sully the name of my honored master with that filthy mouth of yours!" Just as he prepares another punch, he gets catapulted back by a powerful gust of air. Luckily, Gran Torino catches him before he could go fully airborne and crash into an airplane.

"Do not let his words get to you!" shouts the old man as they land, staring down their ultimate opponent. "This is what he does; it's just how he crippled you last time."

" _ _I'm a virus, and I suppose you're the vaccine, you and your troublesome master…__ " The villain king rises in the air through a levitation Quirk, his faceless exposed. Choppers approaching the scene pull all their lights on him. " _ _You know, I have spent the last five years accepting the defeat you gave me, but what hurts more is what your master did__ _ _. For that, I have sought not to just destroy you, but to obliterate your entire legacy! By the time we're through, All Might and One for All will have never existed!__ "

His right arm bulges up. The old man jets through the air. " _ _Oh sure, go ahead. Dodge this attack.__ " A shockwave fires forward, and All Might blocks as predicted. The explosion causes a massive wave of dust to blow up in the air, a smokescreen that soon disperses in a matter of seconds. " _ _Of course you didn't. And because of that, the world can now see your pathetic form.__ "

From the dust clearing, All Might stands before a portion of the ground hollowed out by the force of their blow. He glances back at a collapsed building, where a woman can be seen trapped and injured. But just as important, his appearance; he has shriveled up and shown his weakened state.

The helicopters above keep their cameras on the scene, a reporter announcing in terror what she sees, especially in regards to All Might's less than heroic appearance. Television screens across Japan, hell even World News, are getting their eyes on the scene.

…

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS, ALL MIGHT?!" screams Enji Todoroki in uncensored frustration as his injury forces him down to a knee.

"Endeavor, don't force it!"

'I put up so much effort just to surpass you, but the harder I try the more I see the gap widen!' His fists clench harder, to a point where red oozes from within his palms. 'The despair… the frustration… the desire that led me to do that…'

…

" _ _You know, I kind of feel bad for doing this,__ " All for One speaks, his arms spread out. " _ _Tomura's been doing such a good job tearing down the trust society has in you heroes that it feels out of place for me to put the final nail into the coffin. After all, in just one move I've ruined your image and destroyed your pride.__ "

"Have you?" The deflated Symbol of Peace remains standing, smiling even in this situation he's trapped in. "Even if I whither, even if you show my true self to the world, you will not break my spirit!"

Toshinori clenches his fist heroically. "That is what makes me the Symbol of Peace!"

A brief pause following, the villain king chuckles under his contorted modified voice. "Maybe so. But, there are other ways of destroying that spirit of yours, a task Tomura can accomplish easily. He hates you and Shimura more than I do. But it shocks me that you can speak of pride when you've dragged Izuku Midoriya into this world."

"Don't you dare speak of him as if you have an ounce of warmth in your heart! You had him kidnapped solely so you could let Tomura kill him!"

" _ _Oh, I would never do such a thing. Especially when you already have.__ " A shocked expression fills All Might's face as he takes a step back, trying to fully understand what he means by that. " _ _Because you've built up quite an impression on him and gave him what he could have received sooner, you've doomed him to a life where should he be who he wants to be, the boy will only kill himself. All because you didn't know the spider venom and Quirks do not mix on their own.__ "

Toshinori, with all his heroism and pride, looks on at All for One trembling. "You're lying," he says.

" _ _It's the funniest thing; he was given power from the same venom that kills anyone who possesses a Quirk Factor, but because you ignorantly gave him One for All that venom turns to poison whenever he tries to emulate you. And the saddest part is, he'll be broken no matter what!__ "

"Shut up! You're lying!"

" _ _He'll die trying to be you or he'll give up the proof that you recognize him as a hero! It's just the most horrific fate of irony!__ " All for One now levitates higher. " _ _Which is why once I'm finished with you I'll rid him of the curse you gave him, as a family should.__ " His right arm extends down at the wounded hero, enlarging once more.

All Might, still hit by the fact that he may have killed his protege – the boy he promised to guide for his mother – is dying, remains trembling, unable to focus on anything else. Izuku is dying, and it's his fault, and as much as he wants to deny, he's seen evidence that this is true. "What have I done?!"

"Please…" A single word catches his ears and heart, like the coo of a dove. The lone woman trapped before cries out, "Please, you can stop him," without any doubt in her tone. "Don't forget who you are! Please, save us All Might!"

As she speaks these words, behind the screens broadcasting these events, everyone screams out. They shout as loud as they can for the victory of their number 1 hero.

"All Might! You can do it!"

"If you can't beat him, I don't think anyone can!"

"I don't care if he looks different! He's still All Might!"

"BEAT HIM, ALL MIGHT!"

Energy sparks all around the hero, collecting up to his right arm. His limb bulges into a muscular state. The smile returns. "Don't worry, young lady. There are many things a hero must protect! That's why I cannot lose here."

" _ _Please.__ " All for One aims, moving his head back to dodge an attack from Edgeshot.

More heroes arrive onto the scene, including Kamui Woods dragging the defeated away from the scene. Tiger uses his malleable body to pull the trapped woman to safety.

"Even if this is all we can do, we're going to still his burden as much as possible," speaks Edgeshot, before going back around for another attack.

Tiger carries the woman away, saying, "It's up to you, All Might! You can defeat this threat! We believe in you!"

" _ _I've had enough of this,__ " All for One says calmly as an explosion rips out from around the villain, dispelling Edgeshot with ease. " _ _If I am to properly kill you, I'll be using my ultimate Quirk Combination created just for you.__ "

His arm crackles and shifts. It is now the arm of a giant, containing the attributes of springs, dirty diamonds along with multiple regular-sized arms on the length of the limb. "Do you have enough strength in the dregs of One for All left in you to stop this, All Might?!" He comes down flying.

Arm still muscular, All Might prepares for the final clash. " _ _Prepare to join your master, All Might. Be sure to tell her your missteps: your failure to leave a lasting legacy, your failure to stop me, and your failure as a teacher.__ "

The two clash, an explosion of power resulting so hard cameras cannot view it. In the cloud of power, All for One pushes hard against All Might. The latter's muscles bleed. ' _ _I'll recoil all of your power back to you-__ '

"You're right." All Might slides back as he continues to fight. "I have so much to make up for, including a promise I made to that boy's mother. That is why," his left arm expands as the right deflates, "I cannot die!"

A mighty slam hits All for One in the right cheek, damaging his breather even further. " _ _Since when do you resort to petty tricks?!__ " The villain king attempts another Quirk combination on the other arm. " _ _Too weak!__ "

"That's because I didn't put-" Blood coughs out from his mouth as he steps forward, his right arm now muscular. "My back into it!"

Reiou has miscalculated. ' _ _He still possessed enough embers!__ '

"UNITED STATES!" With the greatest of roars, All Might smashes his fist into his left cheek, sending All for One slamming into the ground. The villain's face ripples from the impact, his skull impacts the earth and bounces off, before finally resting down. "OF SMASH!"

The dust from their bout dispels immediately. All of Japan is silent as they await confirmation. Toshinori Yagi stares down at the villain who has caused him so much pain, finally taken down for good. He raises his right arm in triumphant, bulging until he's in his muscular form despite all the blood being released.

"ALL MIGHT!" The people watching this event cheer as loudly as possible as they stare at the screen.

As the news report the scene, Edgeshot notes his bleeding. "What is he thinking? He's overdoing it!"

"No, let him be," speaks Gran Torino, his solemn tone giving a grim impression. "He's still on the job."

Elsewhere atop the roofs, Izuku lands there before placing Shino and Hisashi on the floor. She recovers easily, but the assassin remains unconscious. Worried for his very life, Izuku rips his mask off and then his father's, finding no resistance.

Hisashi with his ruggedly handsome face, shaggy black hair, olive eyes, and diamond-patterned freckles that make him look exactly like an older Izuku, is still unflinching despite the constant movement of his body against his will. Izuku presses a finger to his neck checking for a pulse.

And dies inside.

"No. No!" Izuku grabs his shoulders and nudges his old man. "Dad! Dad, wake up! Please, get up! No, you can't be dead!"

"Izuku…" mutters Shino touching his shoulder.

"Please! Please, get up!" The boy continues to push him futilely.

"Izuku!" She grabs his shoulders this time and pulls him away, looking the boy dead in his eyes. "Izuku, please stop!"

"He can't be dead! He's…" His words stop short in his throat. Tears gather into his faucet eyes. "We finally met…" he sniffs, "after years…" another sniff, "and now…"

She pulls him closer just before the dam could break, knowing nothing she said could ever repair the damage that has taken place. Her strong arms hold the broken boy together as best as she could, the cracks of his sadness falling apart through her hold no matter what she attempts. Even worse, she's cracking as well. How did she expect to hold together a mess like this when she is also a fractured mess?

This is why the two of them are crying together, drowned out by the cheers of a dying era.

* * *

Kei: And that ends this. Next chapter we'll have a wrap up for this arc before we move on to the next one.


	36. Climb Up The Spout Again?

_The Amazing Deku_

Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man or My Hero Academia.

Legend:

"I made this song for you" speech

'Still, I love him so much' thoughts or quotes

' _I'm going to kill him_ ' Mandalay/Black Cat's Quirk or All for One talking

" **CHOCOLATE!** " Symbiote/Kuri talking

* * *

 _ **Chapter**_ _ **3**_ _ **6: Will The Itsy Bitsy Deku Climb up The Spout Again?**_

* * *

"Thank you for joining us. Last night, the unthinkable happened; our hero, our Symbol of Peace All Might, went through the fight of his lifetime. As the police raided the Villain Alliance hideout, their true leader took action and fought against All Might in a battle that destroyed Kamino Ward. In the end, this menace was stopped and will be held to the highest punishment, but the cost was too great: several heroes involved with this event have been hospitalized, including Best Jeanist who has passed on from his wounds overnight. The battle has also shown his true face to the world, a decrepit man with a mighty big front.

"In connected, more important news, the children of UA High's Hero Course have undergone another attack. While the world was distracted by the battle at Kamino Ward, forty children were attacked by a group of villains sent by the VA. All are accounted for thankfully, but many have been injured and/or poisoned. More as this story develops-"

"There's nothing left to develop," says Bakugo as he presses the remote, turning the television off. He stares down at his stump of an arm wrapped up where his hand is as he remembers Best Jeanist. His eyes downtrodden into depression as he remembers everything he learned from the man.

…

Elsewhere in Musutafu General Hospital, Toshinori Yagi can be found in bed with his friends Tsukauchi and Gran Torino, wrapped up from the conclusion of his battle with his sworn enemy. The pro hero sits up while clenching his bandaged fist.

And promptly sighs in defeat. "I'm sorry. I can't do it anymore."

"You really can't muster any more strength to wield what's left of One for All inside of you?" asks the old man.

"No…" he replies with such a morbid tone. "All Might is done for…"

"Toshinori…" begins Tsukauchi with remorse.

"While All for One has been captured, his little gang of puppets is still out there…" Toshinori says while sighing. "And I still don't know how he knows about Shimura…"

"It's obvious why!" shouts old man Torino. "That bastard told him to mess with you."

"No… that not how it is." Toshinori thinks back to when he first met Tomura, grasping Endeavor's neck. "He spoke with such conviction, such joy. Satisfied with the knowledge of her death… why?"

There is a knock on the door calling their attention to it. "Hello?" asks a woman's voice on the other end.

"Inko?" asks the former pro hero as he looks to the door.

"Inko?" repeats Gran Torino, before narrowing his eyes in a leer.

"It's not like that. Come in!" The door opens up and in steps the mother of his successor. Dressed in her best clothing she moves quickly to Toshinori's side. "How did you get past the paparazzi?"

"I had friends," she replies before taking a seat next to his bed. "I'm so glad you're okay."

The blond patient sits up and asks with worry, "How is Izuku?"

"He's safe, thanks to you…" she replies with content, tears in her eyes. "Thank you for keeping your promise."

Gran Torino looks over to the detective and nods before the two get up and make their exit. The skeletal patient watches his friends leave, asking, "Where are you guys going?"

"It's called reading the room," Tsukauchi tells him, leaving out with the old man and closing the door shut.

Inko looks back at them, asking, "Was I interrupting," while placing a hand on his.

Toshinori looks down at her hand and sighs with a small smile. "No. Not at all." A torrent of sadness downpours from the woman, both as tears and through her expression. "It's about Hisashi, isn't it?"

She futilely wipes away her tears, saying, "I'm sorry, Toshi. I…" Inko reaches over and grips him in sadness. A little too tight for his taste sadly.

"T-Too tight!"

"Toshi…" Inko releases her grip on him., but remains in tears. "I lost Hisashi. You, Izuku, and Eri are all I have now."

She's a dam about to break loose. The only thing to do is save it. And that's what he does, with his feeble arms unable to so much as break wood. He can save her.

Elsewhere…

Izuku enters the hospital ward of Momo Yaoyorozu dressed his best. He opens the door as she calls him in, finding his girlfriend sitting up in her bed dressed in the pristine white her room is adorned. She wears a bandage around her head.

Upon seeing the boy who is held deep in her heart, she brightens up with her smile. "Izuku!" she says with his appearance, the spider boy coming up to the right of her bed.

"Momo!" he says while he takes a knee, his hands on her bed. He then moves in closer and hugs the creation girl. Her arms come around to hug him in response, the two holding each other closely taking in the other as much as they can.

After a bit they part away, Izuku asking a million questions: "What happened out there? Are you okay? Was anyone else badly hurt? Is-"

"What about you?! Are you okay?!" she asks suddenly, taking him by surprise. "I saw the news where you were with that… that villain." Calling him that is a stretch for her.

"I'm fine…" Izuku looks down with grief. Thoughts of the dream he had and the events he was apart of return to his mind.

"I wish I could say the same…" Momo places a hand on her face where the bandage is placed and on her left shoulder. "I took on a Noumu with a chainsaw and almost died. They say I might have a permanent scar." The depressed girl looks down at herself thinking of her weakness.

Izuku easily picks up her tone and sits down next to her. "Momo, it's okay. You were a hero," he tells her, though the girl still looks down at herself. "You fought the monster, won and saved your friends. You have nothing to be ashamed of. Unlike me…"

At those last words, Izuku drops his head in depression looking away. A glance from his girlfriend is the first result of it as he continues to descend mentally, all his depression coming back: "Unlike you, I failed as a hero. I couldn't save anyone!"

"Izuku?" she speaks, placing a hand on his lap. The girl flinches when something wet hits the back of her hand.

"I'm nothing but a worthless Deku. What was I thinking trying to be a hero; I can't do anything right!"

"Izuku, don't say that!" Momo says in hopes to break him free from his funk.

"No, it's true, Momo! No matter what I do I just bring problems; I could have stopped Akaigan Ken, I could have stopped Muscular from breaking Kacchan, I could have let him die so he wouldn't come after Sousaki and Kota, I could have stayed from you so your mom wouldn't get poisoned, I could have saved my dad…" Izuku shuts his eyes trying to dam the flood. "But I couldn't! I've done nothing right!"

"Izuku!"

"I can't be like him! I can never be All Might! I'm just a useless-"

"IZUKU!" Two senses follow that name of his screaming out of his girlfriend's mouth: the first is a burning scald of feeling on his cheek and the second is the ringing in his ear exacerbated by the pain and scream. Momo stares at him with stern eyes, her left hand held beside her face. She begins to tear as well.

"What's wrong with being Izuku!? What's wrong with not being All Might?! Have you forgotten what you've done in spite of your failures?!" She grabs his shoulders and stares into his eyes. "You pulled Yubi and his sister from that fire! You stopped a villain when no one could! You protected others from that Carnal Murderer even when injured! You were the reason my mother is still alive! Why David Shield and Melissa are still alive! Why Kota and Sousaki are still alive! Why I am!"

Each sentence and sentence fragment is accompanied by a shake for emphasis.

"You are not All Might, but you don't need to be. No one can be anyone but themselves and you are perfect just as you are, as Izuku Midoriya! As Spider-Man!"

"Momo…" At her words, Izuku sits back as he contemplates what she told him. Calmer than before, the boy still possesses those depressed eyes as he looks to her.

"Ochako, your father, my mother, Bakugo; none of their fates is your fault. And even if it was, you still did everything you could to make up for it. If you want to be a hero, focus on what you can do now, not what you could have forever. And if you ever find that the burden is too heavy, then let me help you lighten it." The rich girl takes a moment to breathe, looking at him deeply.

A good minute passes. She asks, "Feel better?"

"… a little…" he replies, clenching his fists. "I don't think I can just get over it that easily, but nothing you said was wrong."

A quick lean leads to a peck on his cheek. Momo then constricts around him, her face rubbing against his. "Here I am complaining about my problems and you lost your father. What happened?"

The two-part ways as he explains himself. "I don't want to talk about it here. We can talk when we leave the hospital."

"Then I'll just have to remind you every day that you're amazing Deku, and you're stupid to think otherwise," is her response to those honest words of his before she follows up with a kiss to the cheek.

He kisses back onto her cheek before saying, "Th-thanks. It makes me feel better when the girl I love is there for me."

"…eh?" The color in her face quickly disappears before slowly returning to her face in a ruby haze. "You… what did you say?"

"Huh… ah…" After a beat, he realizes exactly what he said. His face turns as red as hers when he realizes that this is the first time he's ever said that to her. Before it was her who would say 'I love you,' and he just said it without even thinking about it.

"Did you… did you mean it?"

Now he's embarrassed, a feeling he thought he would get over when they started dating. Well, better tell her the truth. Almost hesitant now, he says, "Yes, I love you Momo." His words seem to have the desired effect for his girlfriend retains her erubescent shade and places a hand to her heart.

Feeling his own heart beating fast, Izuku gives a deep breath calming himself. "A-anyway, I-" Without warning, he's pushed back down on the bed, pinned and straddled at the waist by Momo who is also breathing deeply. "M-Momo?"

"Do you think I can just let you go after saying you love me for the first time?" She then drops her head mashing her lips onto his.

He returns the kiss with equal passion until she surprises him with a taste of her tongue on his. The heat inside of him builds up once Momo presses herself against him with a hug as their make-out session intensifies. A collection of saliva forms at where their connection peaks while they make out intensifies.

Their intimacy halts as the boy starts to stand up against her. A pleasurable noise squeaks out when it touches her crotch, and now they're both standing up still in an embrace. A descending bridge of saliva connects them further. "Seems like someone's excited to see me."

"Momo…" Izuku pants out, surprised beyond all measures to seeing the hearts in her eyes. It's actually a turn on. Taking her waist, he awaits for rejection only to receive confirmation through her eyes and pulls her closer. "Shall we continue?"

"I did ask you to be more assertive, didn't I?" Izuku replies to that by kissing her back, holding her close by grasping her forearms. Though taken back at first, she relaxes into the kiss and smooches him back holding him by his waist.

"How about asserting your eye to the door?" Sadly, the lovers are forced to part when throat-clearing catches their ears. Izuku turns around as he and Momo perceive Miss Yaoyorozu standing just in front of the opened door.

Quickly, the couple breaks away with Momo retreating into the bed hiding her semi-exposed behind and Izuku falling to the floor before sitting up on the bed. Embarrassment crayons their skin as the mother steps into the room, approaching the bed with the rapid clicks of her heels. She kicks the door behind her closed and glares daggers at the two lovebirds below her.

"You think you can put that down yet?" asks Miss Yaoyorozu, pointing without staring at Izuku's joystick.

"I'm sorry!" he replies, closing his eyes to think of anything other than what he and Momo just enjoyed. Sadly, now his depressing thoughts slowly return.

Momo's eyes then bat at the appearance of her mother. She sighs before saying, "Mother-"

"You know," begins the Yaoyorozu mother, interrupting Momo, "it's not fun having to cancel my appointments because my daughter wound up in the hospital. It's even worse when you learn that she was seriously hurt. But you must be pretty fine when you're able to get up to play 'Create a Baby' with your Quirkless boyfriend."

White bedsheets cover the teenager's face in response. "That said…" Soon, Momo finds her head pulled out of place and held by her mother in a warm embrace. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Touched enough to deliver tears, Momo reaches up and hugs her mother back. The mother and daughter pairing remain like this for the moment.

Izuku watches with a smile as the two reconcile. He gets up to leave. "No one said you could leave."

"Right!" He drops back down on his behind.

Miss Yaoyorozu gets up and faces the boy. "Izuku Midoriya, or do you prefer Spider-Man?"

"… eh?"

"I eavesdropped on you two earlier," she replies, resulting in an immediate facepalm on their part. "I wanted to talk about your relationship."

His arms come together and he stands erect as he awaits her words. Miss Yaoyorozu then says, "My daughter has all of the things I possessed when I was her age: beauty, an hourglass figure, money; all things boys would come to her for."

A snide side-along expression pops on the younger Yaoyorozu's face in agreement with those words, remembering the two resident perverts in her class. "Ever since her father and I divorced, I wanted her to be strong and independent from any man, but recent events have convinced that she needs emotional support that you have provided thankfully. You've saved her more than I ever could have."

"Well…" Izuku looks aside in agreement.

The mother stands up and approaches him. "She told me that you would be there for her whenever she needs you, and you've proven it. You love Momo for her, and that's good enough for me to accept you…"

She extends a hand out to him. Izuku looks at her hand and sighs in relief. He reaches out to take it, only for his spider-sense to warn him just as his guard is lowered. Too bad he was too slow at the draw.

For now, the older woman has reached down and grabbed her pistol tightly. Or, to be more specific, his pistol. The boy flinches at the sudden vice-grip on his gun, his face going blue should she squeeze and bust something.

"M-Mother!" Momo shouts, jumping in shock at her mother grabbing something so delicate.

Miss Yaoyorozu's dark eyes focus on the helpless teenager. "That said, my daughter wants to be a hero just as bad as you. It would be a shame if something were to happen to jeopardize her future and her well-being as a result of your actions, for example, you break her heart by seeking another woman without her permission or, more realistically, she loses face and cannot graduate because of early pregnancy." Her grip gets tighter. "An even bigger shame than a young boy only having sex once in his life."

"Agh…" Izuku groans in pain as she gets closer in his face and exacerbates his situation.

Momo gets up and nears her mother. "He gets it! Please let go of it… them!"

"Now, do I need to see such a thing?"

"N-No!" he pleads.

"Are you going to be safe and smart?"

"Yes!"

Thankfully, the woman releases him and gives him a serious look in the eye. "Good." She then pats his shoulder. "Now, me and my daughter have some things to discuss that requires privacy. Please exit."

"Uh… sure!" he says with some hype. The pain on his family jewel's is still present on his body, and as much as he'd like to be with the one person who can make him forget his turmoil he does want to have kids in the future. "I'll talk to you later, okay Momo?"

"I'll hold you onto that. Bye, Deku," she says, waving to her boyfriend just before he could exit.

Once the door closes, the mother faces her daughter and asks with sparkling eyes that betray what personality she showed before, "When can I meet his mother?"

Later…

It's late at night. The world continues to remember what happened at Kamino Ward. And as his friends still recover, our arachnid protagonist can be found resting on the bed of his home. With nothing left of his night and Momo out of reach, he can only take the time left of his day to sleep it off.

" _I'm sorry for leaving you."_

" _Not everyone can be who they want to be."_

" _You're no All Might! And you'll never be!"_

" _Their fates were not your fault!"_

" _If you ever find that the burden's too heavy, then let me help lighten the load."_

All these thoughts in his head as he rests, clearly Izuku cannot sleep any more than he barely could. There are things that he needs to say, to Toshinori Yagi.

As he shuffles in his sweaty bed, Izuku lifts his head when he hears the sound of his front door opening and shutting. He goes to his door and opens to see Toshinori with his mother.

"All Might?!"

"Who's that?!" he shouts, coughing up blood in response. Inko karate chops him on the back of the head.

"What did I say?!" she shouts demandingly. Seeing her son, Inko leads the bandaged man over to Izuku. "Izuku, you're up early. It's barely 3."

"I couldn't sleep. But All Might, why are you here? You should be in the hospital!"

Toshinori sighs before taking a seat on the couch. "The doctor said I could leave early, so long as I had someone to stay with."

The boy glances over to his mom, and then back at Toshinori with narrow eyes. Something is up. "And my mom was the only one for you?"

Inko looks aside with a small bit of shame in her eyes. "It was my suggestion. I needed someone there for me after I learned Hisashi died."

"Mom?"

"Izuku…" Inko approaches her child and guides him to be sat. "I know what you're feeling right now. Let's talk it out."

And so, the dark morning continues.

Morning…

Dawn hits the eastern sky. A little while after finds Toshinori inside the Midoriya residence. With him is Izuku sitting at the table as Inko places a plate of pancakes for each of them courtesy of Kuri's tendrils.

Watching the symbiote in action is a true sight to behold for the blond. "To think I've seen everything."

"No, they're chocolate, Kuri," Inko says out loud to the alien in her head.

"And an alien's been living inside of you since May?"

She smiles before turning off the stove to join them at the table. Slicing up her stack she speaks, "It's pretty surreal, just as strange as finding out you're helping my son. You even gave up your Quirk just so he could have a better chance at that."

Izuku drops the knife at that, just as shocked as his Symbol of Peace mentor. "You knew?"

"Kuri tells me everything you try to avoid telling me." A motherly wink follows.

"But, that's an invasion of privacy!"

"It'd be easier to respect your child's privacy when he doesn't become a vigilante and fight supervillains behind my back."

His face turns red. "I'm sorry…"

"Hmm… that's a real convenient ability," Toshinori mutters, cupping his chin as an idea comes to mind. "Though, speaking of secrets, if you know that much then there's no need for us to keep this to ourselves."

He eats some food, his serious expression killed by the fluff in his cheeks. "Mm!" The green mother smiles with warmth at the man enjoying her cooking. Though once he swallows his deadpan returns. "Anyway, as I was saying…"

Toshinori gets up from the table and raises his arm into a flex motion. His whole body beefs up, turning him into his hero form All Might. He jabs the air twice until almost immediately he spits up blood and shrinks back to a smaller size.

"All Might!" Izuku shouts getting up.

"Don't push it!" she shouts, also standing to face him

He brings his fist coming closer to his face. "I can't use my muscular form anymore, and One for All has all but leaked from my body. I may have enough for one more fight, but I can't use it without my body. I'll have no choice but to retire."

Izuku looks down with a pang of grave guilt on his face. He mutters, "All Might…"

"I guess it was time anyway…" He then faces Izuku. "How is your body?"

The Midoriyas face Toshinori as Izuku frowns. "You noticed huh?"

"All for One and I had a little talk, and he knew." Inko lifts an eyebrow at the mention of his grandfather. "He knew you were given One for All and had the spider venom. Because the venom is only safe for Quirkless people, you can't use the two in conjunction or else it kills you."

Inko faces Izuku. "What?"

Sighing, the boy looks down at himself with a sigh. He wasn't entirely sure at first, but this adds more weight to his conclusion. It also brings him down further; he'll never be worthy of All Might's power as long as he possesses this toxin.

"I'm sorry, All Might. I wanted to be a hero worthy of your decision, but I don't think I can if I'm like this. I can wield a small percentage but I still can't fight anywhere near your level. And even if I get stronger, my organs won't just tolerate the toxin on its own. I'll simply be-"

"TEXAS SMASH!" The skeletal hero clocks Izuku in the face, shutting him up once and for all before his depressive murmuring could continue. "You're starting to turn into a prince of nonsense."

Izuku rubs his face, no real damage done thanks to his spider body. Toshinori continues with: "It's not a hopeless situation. You just need to remove the venom."

The boy glances up at the adult with a hopeful stare. It's such a simple course of action. Why did he not think of it before? Is it even possible to remove this power of his, and can he do it before the venom becomes too much for him?

"All Might, how can I remove it?"

"We'll find a way, Midoriya…" He pats the boy's shoulder, staring with compassion into the emerald protagonist's eyes. "I made a promise after all."

Confused by what that means, he decides not to pursue. He gets back to the topic, saying, "If it's not possible, maybe I'll have to give up One for All to someone else."

"There's no need to do that." Yagi pats Izuku on the shoulder. "We will find a way to help you."

Izuku smiles, but it's more forlorn and resigned than happy. There is something he's been meaning to say, and now would be the best time to say it. This morning he was focused on getting over the death of his father, and while all that's transpired since has been a welcome distraction he needs to get this off his chest.

"Uh, All Might, I've been meaning to say this though…" Izuku looks up to the taller skeletal man as he prepares to voice his thoughts. "I mean yes, this power is harmful as long as I have them both, but would it actually be best if I kept it?"

His thoughts backtrack to his past. The boy remembers being younger: when people would ignore him and his desire to become a hero; where people would bully him because he was weak; how Bakugo and Toshinori were ultimately proven true in their assessment of being a hero. "I agreed to take this power, but I didn't think it too thoroughly. The only reason you approved of me in the first place was that I impressed you like Spider-Man, and that was what led to me receiving One for All. It's been in the back of my head ever since I saw your battle with All for… my grandfather…"

There is a slight cringe when he says that. It is a fact he still has trouble accepting. "Everyone went to help you in every way they could, but no one stood a chance against him except you. It just reminded me of how everyone puts their reliance on heroes to accomplish problems; if I can withhold this power, will the same thing happen?" Izuku looks up into his eyes. "Will everyone rely on me to solve everything?"

A pause emits from their surroundings. Inko approaches her son, asking, "Has it been eating you up this whole time?"

"I couldn't help but think about it…"

Toshinori pats him on the shoulder. "Spider-Man indeed got you to the door, but you passed through on your own. I don't believe that a villain as dangerous as All for One will bother you soon, but the fact remains that the world needs a Symbol of Peace to look up to. I gave you that Quirk because I believed you could be that next pillar of justice."

"But, do I need your Quirk to become that pillar?" An impressive question brings Toshinori to question such a truth. There's only one real way to answer such a question.

"That's something you have to discover by yourself." The blond adult then pats his shoulder. "The way I did."

Inko looks between the two depressed males, and says, "Now, now, let's not start the morning depressed." She then sits down to resume eating.

Toshinori does so as well while Izuku follows the example, cutting his pancakes to eat. While raising his hand to eat, he flinches when his hand begins sparking with emerald electricity. It's a brief moment and remains surprising.

He looks up to his mom and Toshinori who are still eating. 'I guess they didn't see it.'

"That reminds me." The former pro hero speaks, catching Izuku's attention. Inko turns on the television. "Don't forget by the way that you are to head to UA on August 21st. It's time for the DA to continue."

DA? Izuku then straightens up with excitement. With everything that's happened, he had almost forgotten about his supposed apprenticeship. The fruit of his labors will finally show.

"Izuku, Toshi!" The two turn to the mother watching the news. They take witness, watching an extremely surprising scene.

On the screen, police have someone in captive, handcuffed arms behind him as he struggles in vain spouting untranslated swears. The caption below details a huge surprise, reading, 'Villain Alliance Leader Tomura Shigaraki captured!'

But what has Izuku most surprised is the fact that it is his senpai, Tenko Shimura.


	37. Growth of the Spider

_The Amazing Deku_

Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man or My Hero Academia.

Legend:

"I made this song for you" speech

'Still, I love him so much' thoughts or quotes

' _I'm going to kill him_ ' Mandalay/Black Cat's Quirk or All for One talking

" **CHOCOLATE!** " Symbiote/Kuri talking

 _ **Chapter**_ _ **3**_ _ **7**_ _ **:**_ _ **Growth for The Spider**_

* * *

 _ _August 21st…__

 _ _Izuku opens his eyes. He looks around at his surroundings, to which he recognizes immediately as the dark corners of his consciousness. Up above, he notes the spider web from the last time.__

 _ _This has been an occurrence for the entire week. While in a dream he cannot remember, he always ends up coming to this place where he spoke to the previous owners of One for All and that spider thing, the latter of whom he knows only as Arachne by name. Whether there is a connection to the spider woman Arachne he learned in class or if it's just a coincidence is just another thing he wants to understand.__

 _ _Izuku wanders this black landscape for a bit, unable to tell the time until he sees a spider up above descending from above. But, once he gets a good look at it, his heartbeat and his body shake in horror at this new thing entering his mind.__

 _ _The spider is just Best Jeanist's head with spider legs attached, a scene straight out of John Carpenter's The Thing. He shouts out even though no sound is released and falls on his behind, staring at the head of the disembodied hero. As the boy freezes in terror, the eyes of the head focus onto him.__

 _ _It says, "I was there to rescue you. And I died…"__

 _ _The fact hits him hard. Those words hurt because they're true; Best Jeanist was murdered by All for…by his grandfather. If he could have-__

" _ _If you had done something, I could have lived. I would still be alive if you had taken action!" Blood leaks down the face from the eyes. "It's all your fault!"__

" _ _That's what he does." A new, familiar voice catches his attention now. He turns around to face Ochako, her dead body showing the bullet wound and lifeless eyes of before. "He wants to be a hero, but causes death wherever he goes."__

 _ _From behind her, he sees his father dressed as Dragon. His missing stub of an arm bleeds."My sole regret in life was not becoming a villain but throwing it away to save you. Now I'm__ _ _dead.__ _ _All because of you!"__

 _ _Izuku raises a hand to defend himself, but Ochako grabs it and places it over the bullet wound. "You are a vile human being! You don't deserve All Might's blessing! We've suffered, all because of you! You killed me!" Her pupils flash red.__

 _"_ _ _Die." Ochako grabs him.__

 _'_ _ _Stop it.'__

 _ _Hisashi grabs him. "Die."__

 _'_ _ _Stop it!'__

 _ _Best Jeanist grabs him. "Die!"__

 _'_ _ _STOP IT!' Izuku breaks free from their grasp. Each figure disappears from his vision, leaving but the void.__ _ _And the eight red eyes in the distance.__

Immediately, Izuku awakens from this nightmare. Since this tends to lead to a certain situation he quickly checks his sheets. Thankfully, he notes that thankfully he isn't soaking in a bed of perspiration.

What he does have in his bed is Eri snuggled up in his arms. Adjusting the girl in his arms, Izuku pats her head before lightly running his fingers through her hair and brushing against her one horn. She looks so sound, so calm, so protected.

How she got in his arms in the night is something he wants to know, but honestly, he doesn't care. Being able to do that is impressive, and she's too sweet to turn away. Also, he's more perplexed that he's in a better mood despite the dreams. That talk with Momo is doing better than he expected.

Izuku's clock reads 0513, leaving plenty of time before he has to go to UA.

His thoughts retreat to memories of his father, the last of his words to him before his final moments. 'Just like Ochako, my dreams are blaming me for my father and Best Jeanist's deaths.'

Ever since Kamino Ward, he keeps ending up in that room while dreaming. He hasn't run into anyone until that last dream, and of course, now he had to be reminded that Best Jeanist died that time. He never forgot, nor has he tried to block it from his mind. But with so much happening, he didn't want to mope anymore about the death of someone close to him than he already has.

' _ _If you want to be a true hero, prove you can be more than a warrior.__ ' Truer words have never been spoken about a hero, about the kind of hero he wishes to become. He won't forget his memory.

Speaking of which, it's been a while since he saw dead Ochako, not that he's been waiting to see her bullet-hole body. Hearing it again in so long makes him think about the last time he met with-

"Izuku, honey! Are you up?" Inko calls out from the other side of the door.

"Uh, yeah!" he stutters. Little Eri shakes in her sleep.

"Hmm?" Eri looks up with slowly opening eyes and sees Izuku holding her in his arms. She grips his arms and says, "Morning, papa."

A heavy sigh follows. Luckily, his mom calls out, "I'm making blueberry pancakes if you want some!"

Both of their eyes shoot up when they hear about the mother's special overseas breakfast. He carries her off to the kitchen to get their eats.

Filled and rejuvenated, a fully dressed Izuku gets up and heads out the door to start the day. On his way out the door he is suddenly gripped hard from behind, arms and hands on his arms and shoulders. His mother holds him close.

"Izuku, I'm so proud of you. If no one can say that, then I will. Forever."

"Thanks mom. I'm so glad things worked out this way." He takes her hand and squeezes the back of it.

Looking down, he feels someone else grabbing hold of him as well. He ruffles the girl's hair as he looks down at her smiling. "I'll see you when I get back, Eri."

"I'll see you when you get back, papa," she says, her adorable face promoting a smile.

Letting go of two of the three women in his life, Izuku dashes out the door and runs far heading to the hospital. There, he reaches the establishment and checks in, heading for Momo's room. In front of her door, he knocks, hearing, "Come in," and enters.

Izuku opens up the door and witnesses his girlfriend staring out the window fully dressed and ready to go. She turns around to face her beloved. Though once he spots her he is quick to notice the scar on her cheek.

It would appear she notices that, for she moves her bang aside to cover it. "Thanks for coming to see me."

"Of course I would." Izuku approaches her and pulls her into a hug, holding her by back. She reaches up, hesitantly, and contributes to the hug with her embrace. "Is something wrong?"

Momo looks away, before asking with a bit of shame in her tone, "Do you not mind my scar?"

"No, I don't," is his quick reply, before she pulls away.

She adjusts her short-sleeved shirt, exposing her neck and right shoulder. She pulls further to give him a further look just above her breasts. Running down it from her shoulder is a nasty red scar.

Though surprised by her actions at first, and red at almost seeing her chest, he calms himself and gives a good look at her scar. His eyes then gaze into hers. "See? It healed nicely."

"Izuku…" He reaches and touches her scar, causing her to flinch.

"It's okay, Momo," he says, throwing in a more supportive tone.

"It's still a scar," she says, solemn in her tone. "I'm never going to forget it either. It will be a constant reminder, of how weak I am…"

"I'm weak too."

Shocking; she was expecting the next cheesy line to leave his lips to be about how she's not weak or how strong her Quirk can be. But that? That took her for a loop.

"We're both weak when you think about it." His arms wrap around her. "So don't worry about it so much, because I'm here to cover your weakness."

It's a slow moment, but one that she can not ignore. So that is why she embraces him once more. "Oh, Izuku. I don't remember you being this smooth."

"If you call that smooth…" She chuckles at that.

The two then kiss one another, taking the time to savagely devour the others' tongue and lips. A few seconds of desirable moaning comes from their limited air supply before they part ways to pant. Following a quick flip of the tongue across the right of his lips to lap up the clear secretion created by their makeout session, Momo whispers into his ears, "To be continued."

"Can't wait for it." A reply for the ages to come, Izuku makes.

After gathering the rest of her belongings, the couple exit the infirmary before coming out to the sidewalk. Izuku faces his rich girlfriend and asks, "Can you head for UA without me? I have a surprise to do."

She scuffs despite grinning. "Telling me that ruins the surprise."

"Oh…" Shaking his head at his foolishness, Izuku says, "But you don't know what the surprise is."

"But I'll still be on guard."

"I don't think you'll see this coming," are his words before he takes off. "I'll see you soon."

She grabs him just before he gets too far away, before pecking his cheek. "Okay. Bye, Izuku!"

With his powerful legs pumping him away, Izuku dashes across the late summer haze of morning heading off. While running, he reaches the Dagobah Beach. Here he spots Toshinori Yagi sitting in his pick up trash truck waiting for him.

"Yagi! I made it!" says Izuku, waving to him as he nears.

"Not much trash left. We can finish it today if you work hard enough-" Not waiting for him to finish, Izuku goes hard at work collecting the remaining scrap, crap, and wrap left on the now beautiful beach.

One for All courses through his body at five percent as he nabs pieces of trash and throws it in a bag, one of them being a freshly bitten apple core covered in sand. He sighs and throws it away anyway.

With the boost in power, Izuku proceeds to gather the rest shortly, looking back at where Yagi is. To the boy's surprise, the adult is being hounded like a celebrity, which he still is. Well, it's nothing he should care for to a huge degree. Even though he'll never take credit, cleaning this place is a good thing he did.

Once the rest of the group leaves him alone, Izuku approaches Yagi with the remaining trash he's gathered. He drops it in the truck and pats the side twice. "And finished!"

"Such great work, Midoriya," says the blond adult looking at him proudly. "Now the beach is officially clean, until the next person decides to drop a can of energy drink."

"I'm sure people will try harder not to litter this time." Izuku then turns around to face UA. "I'm heading over to UA for the training now."

"See that you do." Soon, the blond adult drives away to dump the garbage they gathered responsibly. While doing so, he sighs with relief. "I better go pick up Melissa at the airport after this."

With Izuku, he continues running moving on his steam and power. Though as he beats feet, he notices sparks of emerald lightning coursing around his body for the briefest of minutes. 'What's going on?'

He passes by a vending machine. The electric sparks contact the machine, causing the lights to flash on and off before it proceeds to eject cans like a cartoon. Seeing that causes him to run faster.

…

Over at UA, Izuku can be found at the front gate. The walls open up allowing someone to come out, Hound Dog. Though as he is in his hero outfit with a muzzle snarling at the boy, Izuku steps back with fear.

"Uh, hi," he says, stiffening up as the dog man starts sniffing him up.

After a bit, the adult speaks, "Yes, that's your odor. Here's your pass." He hands over a security pass, but unlike the other one he received from Momo, this has his face on it.

It's finally official. He is a student at UA now. "Oh, wow."

"What are you standing around for?! Let's go!" He grabs hold of the spider child and lifts him by the back of his shirt, dragging him forth through the gate and throwing him forward.

After a bit more awkwardness, Izuku is brought inside of the main building to where the Support Course room is. Before the iron clad door labeled as such dos the vigilante raise his hand to knock, only to stop right before he could make contact.

"Why am I sensing-" He quickly jumps away, right before the door explodes outward and crashing just on his feet amidst a smoke cloud. Something also falls into his arms, something soft to the human degree, while Hound Dog jumps back going on guard.

"Oh, what the hell?! Can you ever make something that WON'T EXPLODE?!" Though he can't see, he knows that it must be one of the teachers of UA.

"Not this again," complains the dog man holding his nose. He's quickly moving far away from the odor of this explosion backward.

"Now, now, it's okay, teacher!" This voice comes from down in Izuku's arms, as he soon starts to realize who or what exactly he just caught. The smoke clears and reveals to his surprise Mei Hatsume – which also turns him into a panic as the person is pressing her assets onto his chest.

While freaking out internally, he leaves her in his grasp as he's too preoccupied holding her up. "Oh, boy…"

"Huh?" Hatsume soon realizes where she is, staring up at the boy who has caught her. A smile spreads across her eternally optimistic face upon recognizing him. "Midoriya," she says, "you finally made it!"

She pulls free and glances at him, still up in his face. Though now she has a bit of a scowl. "You tore your suit up, but don't worry about it. Luckily, I completed your suit!"

"It is?!" He rubs his head in a sheepish motion. Since that battle showed him in the background, she must have seen what he did. He hasn't repaired the green and black suit since nor has he given it to anyone else – any attempt to repair on his end would have been pointless, and his mom is keeping it to avoid enticing him in his resting period, which is why she has not sewed any of the tears/holes.

The girl gives a graceful turn back into the room. Hatsume proceeds to guide the boy inside, where through the smoke slowly clearing they can see the collection of inventions before them.

The girl points over to the wall on the far left, passing by Power Loader, where a spider suit rests on a mannequin. Unlike his usual suits, this one is more akin to armor. It possesses padded shoulders, chest, a helmet in place of a mask, and sports the red and blue color scheme with a black spider on the front.

Izuku approaches with awe. "Whoa…" His hand stretches and touches the armor. "Where did you come up with this?"

"It's something that came to me," speaks the scrawny teacher as he joins the conversation. "While making that hero costume, a thought came to me where you could use some form of protection. Thus, we made the Spider Armor."

Izuku looks over to the teacher with a smile. It's hard to believe that someone he doesn't know went through all this trouble to make armor. Yet… "While, thank you for the suit, but I would rather have something lighter like my usual suit. I'm good at dodging."

"… you sure about that?" Hatsume mutters.

"… touche. But, I've gotten much better at dodging now than before, and armor this heavy will only weigh me down."

"Oh, I see," speaks Power Loader.

That said, it wouldn't be a bad idea to have something for taking blows should he go against someone that can match his speed. But for now, good old spandex will work out fine. Hatsume then says, "Then back to the original plan."

The girl goes to a drawer and pulls out a suitcase. Opening it up, Izuku unfolds his brand new suit. Like written in the letter, his suit is mostly blue and red, very similar to All Might's golden age costume. The red on his arms, shoulders, behind the legs, feet, and middle section from the abdomen to the mask has a black lining pattern similar to a spider web. The blue is separated from the other major color with a white border. There is also white on the knuckles, separate for each finger, as well as the back of his hand and along the length of his forearms, prominent.

"The boots are now sneakers to improve your running and jumping, as well as soften your landing. The red is a reinforced, thicker material, the blue is to be breathable and flexible, and the white is of stretchy padding in case someone sees you and shoots that area, making more protection with your strikes."

"Where's the spider symbol?"

"Took it out," she tells him, much to the boy's dismay.

"And while we're on the subject," begins Hound Dog glaring at the spider boy, "you can't wear that green suit as a hero ever again."

Izuku knows full well what he means by that. UA still cannot promote vigilantism, and if people knew that they were endorsing Spider-Man so many people would lose trust in UA, more than they already have after USJ and the summer camp incidents. As long as he can get a license that's fine, but according to Mandalay, he can't go by Spider-Man.

"Just like with Kamui Woods…"

"Exactly!" Power Loader speaks, raising a finger. "He did the apprenticeship under UA before, but he was referred to as the vigilante G-Root. Now, no one remembers that name."

"Wow…" As the vigilante absorbs this information he nods, turning over to his friend Hatsume who is busy taking out something from that same drawer.

She shows it to him, two chrome bracelets. "What's this?"

"An improvement I've been working on since you keep breaking them," she tells him, before taking his hand. She slaps the item onto his wrist. It then unfolds and spreads, attaching to his wrist and turning into a familiar item.

"The web-shooter?"

"Yup!" she says with a smile, getting up in his face. "These are made using some nanotech daddy had leftover; they have a command to fold out when attached to the wrist and come off easily when used; since you keep breaking yours I figured this was a good idea."

Seeing it, Izuku remains even more impressed with Hatsume's genius invention. Yet, as it rests on his arm it gives off a burning sensation. "Uh, is it suppose to burn me?"

"Oh, that's not supposed to happen. Take it off." She grabs it and starts pulling, only to fail. "Uh… don't panic. I can fix this!"

"Ah! Now it's starting to hurt!"

"Okay, just calm down!" She starts pulling harder.

Not wanting anymore, Izuku grabs hold of the item and rips it off. As its pieces fall to the ground, much to her horror, he breathes a sigh of relief. "Sorry."

"It's gonna take a bunch of time to rebuild this. Neh, you think you can stay over so we can improve-"

Having enough, Power Loader slaps Hatsume, shouting, "KNOCK IT OFF!" Child abuse!

August 21, 9:12 AM…

Not long after that fiasco has Hound Dog walking down the hallway with Izuku. He leads the boy over through doorways and enters a giant gymnasium – redundant, yes – large enough to hold the mountainous regions the room possesses.

The vigilante looks in awe at his friends of Class 1-A fighting against clones of Ectoplasm in various spots of the gym. Todoroki is summoning ice, Ojiro is swinging his tail for strikes, and from what he can tell by the explosions up at the top of a mountain of cement, that is Kacchan.

"Aizawa," says the dog man approaching the erasing hero overseeing the actions of the students.

Aizawa turns around to face Hound Dog. He then notes Izuku before nodding. "Bout time you got here; time is of the essence." The erasing hero turns around to the training students, shouting out to the many clones of the peg-leg hero. "Ectoplasm, bring everyone in!"

After a minute, all the teenagers come over to gather around Aizawa, Hound Dog, and Izuku. The latter boy steps back as many eyes focus now onto him. "Everyone, here we have a guest."

"Who is he?" asks Jirou as she gets a look of him over.

As Izuku is dressed in his red and blue spider suit, many can't accurately recognize him. Momo, however, gets a good look over and gives a light gasp the moment she sees the white spider on his chest.

Aizawa pats his shoulder as he says, "Spider-Man," watching the students jump in shock.

"What?!" Sero shouts pointing at him.

"As in THE Spider-Man?!" This is from Aoyama.

"No way!" Ashido pats her cheeks together in shock.

"A-Aizawa?" Izuku shouts in shock.

"What, were you expecting me to cover your identity?" The erasing hero with his smug face glares down at Izuku.

"After a series of events that he can explain to you, he will be training with you lot for the Provisional License Exam and attend as a student of UA. I expect him to be able to join in and work hard just like the rest of you. Midoriya, introduce yourself and get to training. That goes for the rest of you." Aizawa takes his leave.

The students turn to face Izuku, the ones not in the know about his identity confused by the sudden name call. Asui is the most credible. "… Midoriya?"

Found out, the spider boy removes his mask and reveals his true face for all to see. Sheepish, he waves to them saying, "Hello, guys."

Jumping back he avoids the flood of enthusiasm from his friends. Kirishima shouts, "Dude! How did you get in?"

"I didn't think you'd be allowed here being a vigilante!" says Camie coming up to him.

"Wait, did you guys know?" asks the pink acid girl.

"Well, Momo did before all of us," is what the illusion girl Camie tells her pointing over to the rich heroine. "The rest of us found out at I-Island."

"I knew during the Sports Festival," states Todoroki, much to Izuku's surprise.

"Ahem!" The group of students turns to their teacher, who glares at them with red-eyes. "What did I say?" Immediately, they proceed to train.

Momo grabs the spider boy's hand and pulls him away. "We're learning new special moves to improve our Quirk usage." They can speak afterward.

August 21, 9:14 AM…

Over at Tokyo airport, several people depart from the building to go to where they need to be. One such person is a blond girl in red clothing, wearing golden frame shades with blue lenses. She carries a moving suitcase that looks extremely hi-tech.

The girl continues until she spots someone up ahead. Well, two people would be more accurate. They are Toshinori Yagi and Tsukauchi Naomasa. Seeing the former, the girl quickly rushes over with a wave, ecstatic and overwhelmed with joy. "Uncle Might!"

"Melissa!" he shouts as the girl comes up and grips the skeletal adult in a bear hug. Sadly, blood gushes up like a fountain as a result. "Too tight!"

"Sorry," she says upon realizing what she did, releasing him.

With the detective, she is escorted into a police vehicle with her 'uncle' by her side. As they are driven off, the two converse with All Might saying, "I'm sorry this happened to you."

She faces him with a half-smile, saying, "I'm the one who should say that to you. You lost your powers so you can't be a hero… this is just what father was worried about."

The retired hero sighs deeply. "It is unfortunate, but inevitable. I couldn't go on forever." He then turns to her, asking, "How is David?"

"Still locked up," is her melancholic response, "It's even worse. I can't stay at I-Island anymore after what happened… I'm so glad I can be with you at this moment."

"Anytime, Melissa."

Moping, the girl stares out the window while pushing her heat against the window through her nose. While staring, her eyes focus on a single direction. "Over there…"

"Oh, that's where UA is, where we're going."

"… he's there, isn't it? Deku…"

"Eh?" He gives a surprising look. How exactly does she know that?

…

Elsewhere in the city of Musutafu, Tenko Shimura's father can be found walking down a hallway while followed by other men equally dressed as him.

"We'll see you later for the conference," says one of them before they reach Shimura's office.

"Thank you," he replies, his dark eyes turning to the door and opening it by scanning his eye. The door closes immediately behind him as he enters, leaving the two outside.

In the private room, Shimura takes a seat by his desk. He gives a fatigued sigh and rests his head on his desk. In a whiny tone, or at least what one would not expect from a grown man and more from a child, he says, "This is all such a boring hassle!"

His eyes then shoot open, and he glares over at the window. Unlike regular ones, the outside is camouflaged while the interior allows him to see everything. He gets up and approaches the window, opening it up with a wave of his hand. "Well, it's not every day you appear."

In from the window swings the supernatural form of Ghost Spider. She lands in a kneel on the smoothly paved floor before rising to stand before Shimura. She says, "I've come with information."

"You couldn't do this by phone?"

"They're watching you now." The girl takes out a piece of paper, handing it over to the CEO. "Tomura is looking for the Spider-Man."

Her words cause the CEO to gain a massive grin. "He is?"

"The vigilante has been missing from action since the battle at Kamino Ward. To find him he's been going after Quirkless people; both for perfecting the formula, and to find his identity. Since he was Quirkless, he'll go as someone who is Quirkless."

"And? Why are you telling me?" The female spider remains blank staring at the CEO. She then holds up a vial of blood. "Oh?"

"This is for you."


	38. My First Steps

_The Amazing Deku_

Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man or My Hero Academia.

Lightz: Make sure you read the author's notes at the end.

Legend:

"I made this song for you" speech

'Still, I love him so much' thoughts or quotes

' _I'm going to kill him_ ' Mandalay/Black Cat's Quirk or All for One talking

" **CHOCOLATE!** " Symbiote/Kuri talking

* * *

 ** _Chapter 38: My Next Steps To Becoming A Hero_**

* * *

Izuku stands alone on an even plain. His face remains on the floor as he stands. His inhale and exhale slow but noticeable.

Within seconds, Ectoplasm comes at him from the front with a straight-on side kick aimed for his head. The boy raises his right hand and parries the peg-leg. The pro hero lands and makes a swing again but fails to barely scratch his chin. Once his leg passes his chin Izuku grabs his leg and flips Ectoplasm in the air.

As the hero lands, Izuku flinches before flipping up in the air. He then makes a reverse ax-kick to strike the air below him, pushing Hagakure hard on the floor. "Oof! I still can't hit you, Midoriya!"

"Those are effective senses you have," says Ectoplasm as he watches Izuku takes a knee.

Out of all of his powers, there is one special ability of his that makes the rest of what he possesses far greater. It may not be an ultimate move, but it's an ultimate ability he needs to start utilizing and listening to. It's time he worked harder perfecting that power instead of focusing on

The spider-sense.

Taking a knee, Ectoplasm nods to him. "Five tries and we can't touch you, even though she's invisible."

"Yeah! What's your Quirk?" asks the invisible girl as she grabs her boots.

"Having spider-powers also gave me a sixth sense for danger." The spider boy then stretches his hand down to acquire her boots, accidentally bumping a part of her body causing her to shirk back and give out a cute, girly noise. "Huh?"

"Watch where your hands go. That was my leg!" At that, Izuku immediately gets an idea of where he touched.

"S-Sorry! I didn't mean to touch your naked body!" he says quickly, stepping away with his hands up.

"Naked? I'm not naked," Hagakure tells her as she puts the gloves back on.

Here, Izuku pauses. "You're not?" He then comes closer and pokes her arm. He then pulls back, thinking about the texture of what he felt. "Hey, it's actual fabric."

"Not fabric, hair." Izuku stands still as he listens to her explanation. "You see, my skin… my epidermis reflects light, which is why I'm invisible! So to make better use of my Quirk I had the support company make this suit for me."

It's here that he is confused. "Wait, they made a suit for you? How did they do that?"

"I cut my hair out and sent it to them to weave into a suit."

"… how?" is the question everyone wants to know.

"Well, they…" She pauses for a moment, though he can only tell because she's silent now. "Huh… how DID they do that?"

Putting that aside he says, "But, I think I get it; they used your epidermis to create this suit to work with your Quirk, that way you can keep your invisibility and warmth."

"Exactly! It's the same thing as with Mineta's gloves," she tells him, pointing over to the grape boy stringing balls together like they were beads.

"Huh… HUH…" Now the boy is coming up with a new idea. He pats Hagakure's shoulder and says, "Thanks, Hagakure! For the information and the training!"

He then takes off, moving over to where Momo is, taking a refuel break along with Sato. "Hey, guys."

"Oh, Izuku," she says with a smile, brightening up despite her tiredness. "Finished training with Hagakure?"

"Just about," he replies, repeating his sheepish movements. "Anyway, I was hoping to talk to you."

"Gladly."

Momo steps aside with Izuku away from the table to have their little chat, confusing Sato who simply watches while eating cake. Pieces are missing from this puzzle for him. Those two are very close.

Secluded, the vice-president of Class 1-A asks, "Why didn't you tell me you were coming today? We could have shown up together."

"I wanted to surprise you guys," is his reply, one she nods accepting. "Anyway, I wanted to ask about your costume."

"Hm?" She looks down checking herself. "What's wrong with it?"

"Oh, n-nothing, but," he pauses to pick his words carefully, less he sounds like Mineta, "I was curious about if this was your first choice."

"Not really. I wanted to expose more skin, but it would be against regulations."

It's funny to think about, and shamefully he wishes that he could have seen that earlier choice. But, he'll keep that to himself. "Have you ever considered having a suit made that allows you to make items without ripping your clothes?"

She huffs at that. "Plenty of times. But no matter what I wear it still tears off. It's not a problem though as I can just make more clothes… is that all you wanted to talk about?"

"Hmm…" He looks up at her ponytail hair. "Have you ever made something from your scalp?"

"I have, but I try not to." She then points to her head. "As you know, I have to break down fat at a molecular level to rebuild it into something else, and that fat usually comes from the area it comes from. If it's from my head it'll steal fat from my brain, and that'll cause some damage. Plus, I've never really needed to."

That makes sense. "Why so curious?"

"I just thought that if it did then you could make items that can come from the parts of your body attached to the hair."

"Of course I can. I have hair all over my body." She then stretches her arm out to show the very thin strands of her epidermis. "My hair is also a part of my body so it doesn't get shredded or… ripped…"

Suddenly, gears turn in her head's workshop. "OH!"

"Yup."

"That's brilliant!" Momo pats her boyfriend's shoulders in utter gratefulness. "I can't believe the answer was in front of my face! This can save me time in combat!"

"So nice to have these talks again, huh?"

"Oh, you." She kisses his cheek. "I forgot how ingenious you can be at times. You should be insufferable to counterbalance it."

"Like Kacchan?"

"Oh, so true." She chuckles lightly, holding her hand to her mouth. "It'd be such a shame, considering how well we get along."

Before actions could be made, a loud explosion goes off taking their attention away. Up above on the mountain, Bakugo steps by the edge glaring over at Ectoplasm. "Hey, Ectoplasm," he shouts triumphantly, "you're dead! Send me another one!"

As the pro hero makes another, Momo turns back to face the others resuming their training. Even though she's still flustered and bothered, now is not the time. "W-Well, let's get back to training."

"R-Right." Izuku heads off making his way to another training partner.

Unaware of his romantic partner continuously watching him until he disappears. After he's gone, she summons a pistol from her palm and faces down her copy of Ectoplasm. "I'll be a little crazy for the moment."

With Izuku, our emerald protagonist returns to the area he has left just in time to see a tower of ice made off in his peripheral sending one of Ectoplasm's clones flying. The green-haired spider looks over to see Todoroki passing the tower of frost proliferated by his Quirk.

"Oh, Todoroki," says Izuku as he waves to him.

The ice and fire Quirk user gives a side glance over to the spider. "How's your training?"

Staring at him, the spider boy remembers what he said earlier. Curious, he asks, "Do you remember when you said you knew I was Spider-Man?"

"You want to know how I found out?" Izuku nods. "I'll tell you, but…"

"But what?" He watches Todoroki go over to one of Ectoplasm's clones and speak with him briefly.

After a bit, the pretty boy comes back over. "Midoriya, let's spar."

That request takes him by surprise. "Eh?"

"Is that alright?"

"No, it's alright. Just, surprising," says Izuku in response who gets himself ready.

As the Ectoplasm clone stands watching, the two heroes in training come face to face with one another. Izuku takes a crouch bending his knees and resting on his right hand. Todoroki makes a stance as well; a white mist emits from the right half of his body that creates an illusion of mystery.

After a few seconds of waiting, Ectoplasm taps his wooden leg into the ground. This signal is all that's needed for the action to begin.

A trail of ice travels toward Izuku with an upward swipe of the pretty boy's arm. Izuku leaps directly upward, stretching his arms out allowing him to grab hold of the tallest pillar to cling to. 'I've seen all of his moves from the Sports Festival. He makes incredibly strong ice attacks, but he can't concentrate it. So I can just dodge until he gets frostbite.'

While still elevated, he stares at the left half of Todoroki, eyes narrowing. 'Still, he can easily heat himself with that other side of his. But, he never once used it during the festival; just during that video when he fought Stain. Is there a reason why?' He then jumps off diving straight for Todoroki.

His senses pick up and warn him, forcing the boy to use a web line to pull to his left. This lets him dodge his right hand reaching for him. The boy then lands on the floor before a wave of ice is sent to Izuku's direction. This time he jumps over it, but it's a more laze one only six feet over with a flip due to how weak the ice was.

Izuku aims his arms out and fires his web lines, hitting Todoroki's shoulders, and then pulls. The line on Todoroki's right shoulder freezes off, so he is pulled by the left. Since the force is thrown off, Todoroki is pulled away into a curve instead of straight forward and slams into one of his ice pillars.

"Todoroki!" Izuku shouts running over to the teen with intense worry.

He and Ectoplasm come before Todoroki lying face down into the frosted dirt, groaning in pain while clenching his back. He feels moisture where he touches. "My back… it hurts!"

"Todoroki, I'm so sorry!" Izuku says before taking a knee to lift him.

"Take him to the infirmary," says the cloning hero before heading out the door.

Izuku follows along carrying Todoroki, the rest of the class watching him go with incredible haste.

…

Following a quick explanation, the wounded teenager is brought to Recovery Girl's quarters to be healed up. Where…

WHACK.

"Ow!" Izuku yelps, clutching his head to rub the bump that is slowly growing on his head.

"Don't complain about what you did!" The elderly woman responsible for the bruise on this spider's body that only Muscular has done sits in a rotating chair while looking at the patient lying in bed.

"Your back healed up nicely, but you have to stay for a while to recover your lost energy." Recovery Girl then takes out a gummy dispenser and moves over to Todoroki. The sweets come out of the dispenser into her hands and she hands it to him.

As she returns to her desk, Izuku bows his head to Todoroki while seated. He says, "I'm sorry Todoroki. I didn't mean to hurt you that bad."

Silence is his answer. For the entire time including when he received the gummies that he is now chewing on, Todoroki looks up at the ceiling with a long beat. He hears them loud and clear but has nothing he can say.

Until now.

"Midoriya, can we speak in private?"

"Eh?" The request takes him by surprise, Todoroki could tell. It's something he is hoping he accepts whether or not it happens now or later.

"Well, I mean, I guess I can. But-"

"Goodness gracious," speaks the elderly woman before getting up from her seat. The two watch Recovery Girl walk out the door leaving them alone to their devices.

Alone, the spider and the ice maker quickly face each other. Once their eyes lock, the former turns away sheepishly. "That was nice of her," he says.

"You're probably wondering why I didn't remove your webbing using fire, correct?" Tdoroki studies his face as the spider nods his head to the left side. Even in the limited amount of time between them and Izuku crying out in apology, those thoughts occurred to him.

"It is something I would like to know. Is there a reason you would use it back at the I-Expo and when you fought the Hero Killer?"

"There is." Todoroki stares up at the ceiling, going back to his depressing memories. Sighing, he asks, "What do you know about Quirk Marriages?"

"Quirk Marriages?" repeats Izuku looking at the boy with two colors in his hair. "Oh, yeah I do! It's something that happened when Quirks were starting to become popular; people would arrange marriages so they could pass on their Quirk to their children that would be a combination of the two."

Exactly. Todoroki nods to Izuku, glad that the boy he's sharing his secret with is smart enough to keep up. He even seems to realize where he's going with this due to the shocked expression on his face.

"Todoroki, are you-"

"I am." Todoroki looks back up. "As you know, my father is Endeavor. For years since his debut, he has always been ranked second under All Might. No matter what he did, he failed to reach the same level of power, accomplishment, and fame as All Might. In the end, he gave up, and came up with plan B – me."

"I see…" Izuku seems to have come to the next conclusion. "Your father sought a spiritual successor to All Might in your birth."

Todoroki nods to confirm his hypothesis. The ice user then continues. "All that anger and frustration in failing to defeat All Might was beaten into his family. He ignored everyone else and forced training on me the day I gained my Quirk. We all suffered, especially my mother. She was so broken that one day she saw my unsightly face… and…"

The ice user places a hand onto his scar. Izuku says quickly, "You don't have to say."

"Thank you." He's awful considerate. "I decided a long time ago to deny him everything by becoming the strongest hero without using his Quirk, this cursed fire half I possess. And for a time, that's all that mattered. Until…"

A dreadful feeling in his gut returns as he remembers a certain incident not too long ago. "Back at USJ, I was put in a position where I could have used my fire to help others but didn't. Maybe if I did, I could have been able to help the teachers and Aizawa wouldn't have that scar. And during the Sports Festival when I fought Bakugo, I lost even though I could have won had I used my fire half. And he mocked me for holding back while hinting at you."

He then grasps his right arm, his fingers tracing a line around his entire arm. "When I first used my flames, it was against Stain. The things he said stabbed me sharper than any blade he used, and for a minute I forgot about my hatred to do the right thing. From then on I made it so I wouldn't hold back these flames if another was in danger, but I still hadn't gotten over my trauma. I knew I would never get over this feeling of hatred unless I could see this fire in a different way, and each time I would remember you and your actions."

Todoroki sits up in his bed facing Izuku with sharper sight. "You who were a vigilante broke the law because you believed what you were doing was right, and you overcame those obstacles by becoming a hero here. How could you get over all the bad to happen to you to reach this stage in your life? How can you still look to the future despite the past weighing you down?"

Izuku looks to be deep in thought. His answer is something he desperately needs to hear from his mouth. "Well, I'm not sure if I'm qualified to say what needs to be said. But, if I can help Momo, Jirou, and Mandalay with their problems, I'll help you too."

"Mandalay?"

"Never mind that." Izuku coughs to clear his throat. "I'm not sure if I can just whip up a powerful speech, but I guess the question you need to ask is simple; it's your Quirk, isn't it?"

A simple five-word sentence, and yet it does so much to him as Todoroki has widened his eyes as far as he's ever done. Izuku continues: "You control it and nobody else, so if you're afraid of turning into him, then it'd be because you let yourself. My powers are mine, so what I choose to do with them is my choice – my responsibility. Choose to be who you want to be, what not anyone else does."

With all that needs to be said done, Izuku stands up bringing out his hopeful smile. "I hope that helps."

"…it does…" The boy then opens the door and steps out of the room. As he does, a billow of sadness blankets over his eyesight. His heart pulls him back to the past.

" _Children may inherit their Quirks from their parents, but the really important thing to remember is not that connection! Instead, you must recognize your flesh and blood. That is what I mean when I say: 'I am here'"_

 _These words attach deep into my heart as I listen to All Might on television. Maybe…_

 _I look back up to my mom holding me, asking, "Mom, do you think he's right?"_

" _You want to be a hero, don't you?" asks my mother as she hugs me warmly. More than anyone ever could have. "It's okay for you to be one. You are not a prisoner of your blood; you be who you want to be."_

Now, he can't stop crying. "How could I have forgotten?"

Elsewhere within the walls of UA, Izuku can be found walking down the halls. He looks down with a half-smile, hoping his words helped Todoroki in the long run. Thinking about it, Todoroki has had a bad life too just like him. Personally, he's glad that he shared his past with him.

He comes to the nearest corner heading for the men's change room. With how late in the day it is he would no doubt have to return his suit and retire for the rest of the day. Maybe even go home.

But on his way, his arm sparks with electricity. "Huh?" He whips his arm back recognizing it as One for All. "Why is that happening?"

Eventually, he reaches the changing room where he finds the others already putting on their school uniforms. Kaminari and Mineta have already left.

Iida is the first to notice him. "Midoriya!" he shouts, approaching the former vigilante. "How was Todoroki?"

"He's fine now," he says, looking aside with a bit of shame.

The speedster holds out the boy's spider mask, which he takes. "Oh, thanks!"

"It is my pleasure, to help my fellow man," is his reply before he goes back to change.

Kirishima approaches the spider boy, while Bakugo leaves, saying, "Hey Midoriya! You were incredibly strong though; I'd like to test my strength against you tomorrow."

"Okay!" he says, a bit more glad to face him. Knowing his Quirk, he'll tank his attacks more easily than the others.

"Hey, Midoriya!" Sero comes up to him now. "You think you can show me how you use your webs?"

"Eh? Uh, sure," he replies, surprised by that too.

Over on the sidelines, Aoyama watches Izuku with his stale face. "No wonder he was so good at making strategies. Tres Bien!"

After changing, Izuku exits the men's room to split from the rest of the boys. He wants to meet up with Momo. This is why he's heading down the hall at power walking speed.

While walking, his body flares up with excitement. Which is surprising, because this usually happens when he's aroused, a feeling he's noticed especially around Melissa and Momo, not that he'd tell anyone. "Ya-ho!" Izuku looks down the hall to see to his surprise Melissa calling out to him.

"Oh! Melissa!" he says with a smile before going closer to her. Next to the spider girl, he spots Momo with a deep red shade across her cheeks. "And… Momo?"

"It's so great to see you again, Deku." The blond comes up to him, her face also entering an erubescence upon her inhale.

Feeling his heartbeat with excitement, Izuku places a hand to his mouth and nostrils before he asks, "What are you doing here? Not that I mind, but I thought I-Island wouldn't let researchers leave."

"Well, long story short," Melissa begins, coming closer to him, "after the I-Expo incident, I ended up losing credibility, faith, and friends. So, the Deputy Director of I-Island made a deal with UA High to allow me a residency."

Unconvinced by her expression, Izuku is just about to ask her how she feels, before she continues with, "To be honest, I don't think I could go back anymore. After what papa did no one will look at me the same way again." Words accompanied by a sad smile should not be possible, but it is with her.

"Melissa, I'm sorry-"

"It's okay," she tells him, smiling to the boy. "Because at least I can travel and see across Japan."

"Melissa will be working in the Support Course as an assistant to Power Loader," Momo adds, as if making herself known in a reminder.

"It'll also give me time to finally pay you back." Melissa takes out her left hand, a hologram showing from a bracelet on her wrist. There, the trio bare witness to an image of the spider armor Mei made. "A friend of yours made this spider armor prototype, but as I saw it I came up with a much better design for you."

"… wow… you're gonna make me a new suit?"

"Of course, Yaoyorozu over here will be helping with the designs." Melissa gestures over to Momo, who proudly nods. "As will Hatsume."

Izuku blushes out of embarrassment. "Wow. I don't think I deserve all this support. You're making me a high tech suit for free."

"Well…" Melissa turns to Momo, stepping back to allow the couple space to talk.

Blushing, Momo says, "She said she would do it for free, only if you did a favor on my approval."

If this were a cartoon, a question mark would appear over Izuku's head. What exactly would she want from him that he could provide? And why is Momo turning hotter after saying it? He almost regrets asking. "What is this favor?"

"Let's see… how to word this…" Melissa presses a button on her wristband. "As you know, since we share the venom from the same spider we have a sort of connection. Not only do we have similar powers and I can track wherever you are no matter where you are-"

Wait, stop. That red flags Izuku hard. "You can what?"

"I'll tell you later – but we also release pheromones whenever we're in certain proximity that affects the two of us." He turns redder here accepting that truth. "While it makes sense since animals release pheromones to continue their species as an instinct, it's only during mating seasons that that happens. In our case, humans are stuck in their mating seasons all year round. And sadly, I don't have someone like you to get over this."

All that does make sense in a sort of way. "So, where do I come in?" Though he would regret that.

Melissa turns extremely hot here, as she speaks: "Pheromones may stop during pregnancy, so I theorize if I'm knocked up then this will stop."

… eh? "So, sometime in the future, when you're ready, I want us to make a baby."

And down he goes, falling onto his behind. "What?!"

"I want to make a baby with you one day," she repeats more clearly.

"Have you been hanging around Hatsume and decided to prank me?"

Momo sighs walking over to Izuku to give him a hand. "It's not a prank." He takes her hand and stands with her assistance, though he's still completely red matching her blushing. "That's all she wants from you."

"But…" He looks back to the other spider who smiles with anticipation, and his girlfriend whose expression is rather unreadable. "You're okay with this?"

"Of course I am." She takes his hand, holding it tightly. "I know you would never cheat on me, and I would never force you to stay away from someone you can connect to as closely as I do. I trust you after all. If you can't control it, then I won't control you."

"Phew."

"Of course," Momo brings him closer and glares back at Melissa, "she's still going to wait in line when that time comes. You're mine, after all."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he replies, though he is rather surprised by his sudden boldness. It must be the pheromones.

"You two are getting comfortable," Melissa says while coming close. "I hope you get some good out of those glasses."

"I will, Melissa," says Momo to the blond inventor as she walks off, waving to the couple still close to one another.

"Oh yeah," Izuku says as he stares face to face with the pair of glasses on her face. They are blue glasses that have a silver frame. "I was going to ask that after the other questions got out of the way."

"Oh, these?" Momo removes the glasses after stepping back from him. "These are a gift from Melissa. After learning about my Quirk, she created glasses that contain an AI system allowing me to instantly display the atomic structure of anything I need to make."

That's interesting. Very interesting. "Let's go to my room." Maybe she can-wait what?!

"Huh?!"

"Let's go." She squeezes his arm and pulls him. "To my room."

As the day becomes night, the students retire to Heights Alliance. With Momo, she leads him into her room, slamming the door shut behind them.

Izuku is whisked onto a pearl-white Queen-sized bed bouncing on its static softness. Face up, he looks around at all the stuff she has packed into this room, yet at the same time, it's a bit of a mess. He also notes a matryoshka of Spider-Man – green costume – on her shelf next to a beanie baby of him.

He's been in a girl's room before so he's much more used to this than usual, but there is something just much more pleasant about Momo's bedroom than Jirou's. It smells like jasmine and strawberries.

"Sorry for the mess. I've been too busy working on class plans with Iida and studying," she tells him, sitting on the bed right next to him before lying beside the boy.

Momo then comes closer to Izuku, those cat eyes of hers narrowing as she studies him. "Earlier when we spoke at the hospital, I noticed you were worried about something. Is there a chance we can talk about it?"

He sighs in response. "You can tell immediately, huh?" Leaning back, Izuku goes into his head to recall the immediate worry at its forefront. He then tells her his dreams, not including the one where he meets with the owners of One for All. Rather, he mourns over every time he sees Ochako dead in his dream working off his guilt and then the recent one where Best Jeanist is telling him how he died because of his rescue.

He'd mention Todoroki's issue, but that's one between only him and the two-color hair teen.

Momo sits back with her hand to her lips. "Wow…" she says with worry. "I can't believe you have been feeling this way." She reaches over to cup his hand with hers.

"I know I shouldn't feel guilty, but my mind keeps bringing it back. And you did help me put it aside that one time, but I just keep having these dreams at the worst possible times. I've never even told anyone about this."

"Not even your mother?"

"Oh, she knows. I have a feeling Kuri told her. I did tell your teacher Eraserhead about how I wanted to be there for others because of her, but never about what the dreams were about."

"…I see." Now it makes sense why he still feels this way; he's been bottling up these emotions. He hasn't talked to anyone about it, and it's eating away at his heart. "I'll apologize for this."

"For what-ow!" She hits him in the head with a book materialized from her body. "What was that for?"

"Izuku, I wish you had said something earlier." Momo then pouts staring down at him. "We're a couple, so we have to support one another not just you supporting me. Also, you have me, your mom, and Eri all there for you ready to be at your side no matter how complicated your feelings are." She then retains a serious expression and looms down upon her boyfriend. "I wish you would remember that."

A brief pause follows as Izuku realizes his foolishness. He's been trying so hard to be a hero that he forgot he's human like everyone else. What a fool he's been. Maybe he can finally talk to her about what All Might gave him; since they're a couple now, it's only right she learns about the destiny and danger thrust upon him.

He sits up and faces his girlfriend with a stronger smile. He says "Thank you, Momo. I'll keep that in mind."

"Good. Feel better?"

"A little." Chuckling escapes his mouth. "Well, I better head home. Mom and Eri probably miss me."

"Well, you could stay here, and sleep with me." The tomato impression returns full force. Izuku almost falls out of bed. "Not that! I mean, sleeping in the same bed as me."

"R-Right, I know! I just overreacted!" he replies, getting back up. "But, I don't think I'm ready for that yet."

She sighs at that, looking aside with disappointment. "Tonight."

A whimsical hope spreads like a musical tune on her face as she looks at him. "Tonight?"

"I'll definitely stay the night tomorrow."

"Will you ask permission from your alien mommy?" she jokes.

"I'll probably have to," he retorts, and then share a laugh. Gathering enough courage, he leans in and pecks her lips. "To be continued next time?"

"By you," is her reply before she leans in and kisses back. "I love you, Deku."

"I love you too, Momo."

Izuku goes over and opens the door, leaving out of her room with a wave. Though once he's gone, Momo grabs a spider web pillow and shoves her face into it. Her eyes lift to stare at where he exited. "He's surprisingly amazing."

Outside, Izuku is doing the greatest impression of a tomato he could ever muster. 'Wow… that happened! I'll make it up to her tomorrow night.' He then takes off down the hall, blending in with the environment.

Leaving UA and heading off for home, Izuku decides to stop in the middle of the sidewalk. He looks down at his hand, electric surges of emerald lightning surging through at the speed of light. "Hmm…" He dashes off, pouring on the camouflage to also web-swing.

Reaching the Dagobah Beach, slightly out of breath from the built-up fatigue of the day, Izuku stands dead center in the sand facing the ocean. As the cool breeze hits him and the waves hit the shores, he remains static.

The boy takes in a deep breath clenching his right fist. Electricity sparks around his fist erupting from his Quirk One for All. He stretches his hand outward facing the ocean. 'Focus on a single point instead of spreading it all the way out. Reach the furthest of your limit before your body hurts.'

One for All collects down to the palm of his hand, turning into electricity instead of the red spread. As the energy continues to build up, a light glows in his area. He continues to focus on this power. 'Wait… it's working?! And my heart isn't in pain!'

Now… what does he do with this? 'I'll try to imitate a Smash.' He draws his hand back, bringing it right underneath his shoulder with his elbow bent behind him as if imitating a beam attack from a certain anime about aliens that can blow up planets.

In his mind, he focuses on one thought and one alone; releasing it from his palm. Thrusting his palm forward that is what he does from start to finish, and fires. A bolt of emerald lightning shoots out from his hand, so powerful that the course of energy comes not just from his palm but also around his arm and sends him flying backward.

He hits the ground face up, electricity coursing through the ground and spreading all around. The lights of several residences black out temporarily.

Izuku pushes himself up, looking down at his hand. Though there is a burn mark on his arm, his palm is otherwise clean. Except for the sand it landed into. A flash of inspiration hits him as he stares in awe at his hand before his expression progresses into intense joy and realization.

"THAT'S IT!"

And so, the days have gone by for these students in training. Ready as they'll ever be, the Provisional License Exams start tomorrow. Meanwhile…

Cantoi One Night…

Looming overhead on top of a water tower, the notorious Hero Killer Stain stares out into the streets below. His uniform more or less the same, he has made a few upgrades including more bladed items and a few spray cans strapped to his waist.

He keeps a keen eye down at the many heroes on patrol. The sight of it makes him wretch. "So many pieces of coal piled up in front of my eyes, all trying to turn into jewels. None of you deserve the luster and shine possessed by the diamond known as All Might. I'll cut down each of you pebbles until I find a true gem!"

In his right hand, he pulls out a photo. The thumb pushes it aside to show more, revealing three pictures of people. "Prioritizing revenge for the sake of others, promoting your products instead of being a heroine, forsaking your nephew to hunt a murderer… all of you are my targets, and then I'll see to you, vigilante."

With that, he tosses the pictures into the air before they scatter into finely cut pieces. He then jumps to dive into the city.

* * *

Kei: Merry Christmas, everyone! For the time being, this story is finally finished being rewritten. I still have to rewrite chapters 29-30. This is just a little update to show that we're almost done, and give you something to read.


	39. Provisional Exams Part 1

_The Amazing Deku_

Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man or My Hero Academia.

Legend:

"I made this song for you" speech

'Still, I love him so much' thoughts or quotes

' _I'm going to kill him_ ' Mandalay/Black Cat's Quirk or All for One talking

" **CHOCOLATE!** " Symbiote/Kuri talking

Kei: It's finally over! We're finished rewriting these chapters! Thank you for your patience, and enjoy going back to reread the story from start to finish. Of course, if there's anything else we should address/make clear, we can go back and do that.

* * *

 _ **Chapter**_ _ **3**_ _ **9**_ _ **: Provisional Exam - License to Save**_

* * *

September 9th, 8:13 AM…

Bright and early out in Cantoi, Uwabami waves to her adoring audience as she enters her office. Here in her private abode, her snake hair twitches and move to the ceiling. She sighs. "It's no use in hiding; I know you're here."

"Do you now?" From the shadows of the room he steps out into the light, the Hero Killer Stain 2.0. He draws from his back a jagged-edged katana and approaches her.

"I'm amazed you came to me personally," she states, stepping over to where her landline rests. "Usually, the reports depict your actions as attacking from the shadows or sneaking around like a coward."

"According to the book, ambushes don't work on you. And you're not that strong by yourself anyway, so this works best." Stain hops up on a counter, his lead malice raining down on her plastic nerves. "You spend more time in commercials prettying yourself up than actually being a hero."

"Is that why you're here?" she questions, keeping her distance. "I know about you; you who is obsessed with All Might have no idea what being a hero truly means. It's not always stopping fires, but inspiring others not to make them in the first place."

"Is that why you always take in students from UA who end up as nothing more than props in your commercials because they're pretty?!"

Sweat drips down her face. "Okay, you got me there."

"All Might has retired; the world has started to fall apart without a true hero to reign them in and inspire them because the rest are just like you, cowardly money chasers and shallow glory hoggers who do nothing for this corrupted society!" Uwabami discreetly reaches for the intercom button on her landline. But before she could, her snake hairs rise as she sniffs something new. She quickly turns around at a sight. Her eyes widen in utter terror.

"That's where the Hero Slayers Tomura finished come in."

September 9th, 10:15 AM, Takoba National Stadium…

The bus comes to a stop. Doors open wide. From within, the forty students of UA High's hero course come out carrying their cases. Before them sits a large building which would become their destination.

Sato looks up nervously at Takoba National Stadium. He says, "I'm not sure if I'm ready."

"You're telling me," adds Aoyama.

"Don't worry too much," speaks Aizawa as he looks ahead. "As long as you do your best and remember your training, you'll be able to further your career as heroes whether you pass or fail."

"Oh, Aizawa!" Hearing that voice, the erasure hero twitches. He knows exactly who owns that voice.

"Oh god no."

He turns around to spot a heroine approaching him, much to his immense displeasure. This beautiful woman with jade hair stops before him with an exuberance unmatched by any other person he has ever met – and he's friends with Present Mic.

"Nice to run into you again," she speaks, waving to him in all attempts to gather his attention. "I missed you so much!"

"So does my migraine." Guffawing comes out of her lungs, and the teacher cringes. "And there it fucking is."

"Still so serious!" she says louder, patting his back hard while mid laughter.

Izuku watches her and Aizawa interact, sweat coming down his face comically. "Aizawa doesn't like Ms. Joke that much, does he?"

Ojiro on the side shake his head. "Clearly. It's like Brooklyn Guy and his wife." Though he then stops to face the green spider, asking, "Do you know who she is?"

"Yup, the Smiling Hero – Ms. Joke," he tells him with a smile. "She's a hero who has been working for a few years professionally before becoming a teacher at Ketsubutsu High."

"Ketsubutsu?" asks Hagakure overhearing them.

"It's another hero school," Momo tells her while adjusting her blue lens glasses. "They're a rival school of UA High, along with Shiketsu and Seiai."

"Seiai?"

As the students converse, Ms. Joke looks on at them with awe. She then turns over to Aiawa, saying, "Though it's nice to see you, it's nicer to see that you have a full class this time. What, did you finally grow a heart?"

"You tell me," he remarks with disgust.

"Oh, you." She takes his arm and brings it in close. "That offer for marriage is still up."

"I WILL get that restraining order."

Mina watches the adults in their conversation and turns pinker than usual as she smiles. "Oh?! Would you two happen to be involved?! A couple?"

Aizawa quickly says, "Like a cobra and a mongoose."

At that, the woman laughs. "Of course he'd say that!" After a bit, she calms herself.

Mineta bites his bottom lip griping. "What the hell is up with these absolute weirdos and average guys attracting the hot ones?! Is this an opposite's attract situation?!"

"That is bullshit incarnate," mutters Aizawa in direction to the grape boy. His eyes focus over with hesitation at Joke. "If you're here, does that mean-"

"Yup! Everyone, come over!" The heroine calls over her students, an octet of teens no older than UA's.

Those of UA marvel at their appearance, including Momo who gets a look at the one boy leading them who has a hairstyle and bone structure reminiscent – correction – identical to that of her boyfriend.

Kaminari comes close to Izuku, saying, "You never told me you had a brother."

"He doesn't; it's just lazy design," Bakugo declares.

"Well, if it isn't UA High!" says that same doppelganger, approaching Izuku first and taking his hands. "I'm Yo Shindo, and I gotta tell ya it must be painful. UA has been through so much trouble this year so it must have been tough for you guys."

"Uh… Un…" Izuku's only response, still embarrassed by how close he is.

The guy glances over and spots Bakugo, putting on his best smile for him too. "Oh, the winner of the Sports Festival, Bakugo!" Shindo says approaching the walking nuke. He holds a hand out to him. "Let's make it so we do well in these exams."

Scarlet eyes brim intensely at the dark-haired Izuku lookalike, and with his artificial hand slaps it aside. "Beat it."

"Bakugo!" Iida comes forth waving his arms robotically at the walking nuke. "How rude of you to treat someone else like that!"

"First off, I don't care who he is. I hate everyone equally," is his reply, eyes never leaving Shindo.

"Second, I didn't come here to make friends like Todoroki over there," he glances at said ice maker to his right.

"Third, you make talk nice but you got this look in your eye as if I'm your fucking prey." Shindo smiles here, confirming his suspicions.

"And finally, your ass looks like Deku so I already fucking don't like you!" He pushes past him and heads for the stadium.

Iida approaches Shindo and pats his shoulder. "Don't mind him. He's our resident problem child."

"No, it's okay. He wasn't wrong after all…" Shindo says, muttering that last part to himself before he rejoins his crew.

Camie watches him go, before edging to Momo. "He's a sexy one, huh?"

"Be quiet," she replies with dignity.

"Oh, come on. There's no way you couldn't have thought that! He's, like, a total older copy of your boyfriend."

"Copy, maybe, but that's all he is," she replies, taking Izuku's arm and bringing him closer. "He completely lacks Izuku's adorable diamond freckles."

"Adorable?" Izuku repeats, turning into a tomato.

"He doesn't have that innocent flair either," Ashido says while staring at the green-haired boy too.

"Then I guess more for me," Camie responds with a quick lick of her lips.

Now Mineta's crying tears of blood, trying to blow up Izuku's head with his mind. "STARE!"

The teacher of UA then points over to the stadium. "Alright, everyone head inside. Make sure to take your suitcases with you."

With that, everyone makes their way to the giant stadium. Along the way, Izuku freezes up and stops walking, looking around to check his surroundings. For some strange reason his spider-sense is tingling, but he doesn't know why. There's no reason for it too, and-

"Izuku?" Momo comes back to grab and bring him out of his thoughts. "Something wrong?"

"Oh, sorry. It's nothing," he says before following her inside.

As they go, Ms. Joke notes how her students are getting friendlier with UA and how they're accepting it. Facing Aizawa, she asks, "Eraser, you didn't tell them, did you?"

Silence. So, yes is what she can guess.

Inside, the group continue inside and quickly change into their hero costumes. Afterward, they collect into

Soon, a blue screen shines before them on the wall. All the students raise their heads to the announcer on the screen. "1540 examinees… Alright, let's get this over with. We've been working on this for two days without uninterrupted consciousness. That's the point where you start seeing the Mole King!"

He grabs a cup of coffee and splashes it on his face, its steamy essence emitting off him. Pleasurably, he says, "Ah, that's better." He then turns his attention back to the test takers. "Anyway, I am Mera from the Heroes Public Safety Committee. Let us begin the orientation; for starters, there are two parts to this exam."

On the screen appears a satchel and three beacons like devices. "You will each have this bag and these sensors. The bags carry six of these balls." An orange ball no bigger than a baseball one shows up on the screen. "Those sensors must be hit by said balls, and if they're all lit you fail. Once you take out two people, your sensors will glow blue indicating that you pass to the next stage. Thankfully, only the first hundred get to pass."

Izuku's eyes widen at that bit of info passed onto him. "So, out of 1540 students, only one hundred can receive their license. That's less than 10 percent!"

"6.49 to be precise," Momo whispers from the side.

"It was a general estimate."

"I know." She playfully smiles to him midst their banter.

"Once we open up, you will have twenty minutes to get to know each other and then the test will commence."

"Open?" Many of them repeat this before their questions are answered as the building folds open outward. The examinees are in the middle of an open arena.

After a bit, they all receive their respective gear and move out to establish better ground. Even UA's Class 1-A comes apart, mainly Kirishima going with Kaminari and Bakugo and Todoroki splitting off by himself.

Momo turns to her boyfriend, asking, "Will you be leaving too?"

The spider boy shakes his head before saying, "We'll stay as close together as possible and make sure everyone passes. We need to do our best if we want to avoid that problem."

"What do you mean by a problem?" she asks with confusion, getting the others to focus on them too.

"Just think about it. There are a lot of schools here, so it's teams versus teams. And UA is the only school that puts a target on its back every year."

"Target?" asks Ashido confused.

Over in the stands watching from afar are Ms. Joke and Eraserhead. Aizawa groans at his sudden company as opposed to her sitting anywhere else within the huge open space left from no one wanting to be around him.

"All I need to do is sign it," says Aizawa with a scowl.

"You must really like this group. Whenever you would come here there'd always be someone missing or you wouldn't show up at all." After a beat, Joke then says, "Marry me."

"When pigs shit locust."

She laughs obviously. "That could happen actually!" As he stews in annoying, wondering why he's always paired with loud people, she continues. "So if you like them this time, why didn't you tell them about the one thing that happens almost all the time during these exams?"

He remains stalwart as a statue before he eventually says, "Every time we come here we end up getting targeted by everyone simply because they know of our students' abilities and weaknesses. And that's not a problem, because every year the students who end up passing are mostly from UA. Because we don't NEED to warn them.

"Besides…"

"START!" With that, the test begins. The students of UA that have collected together go on edge as they are quickly surrounded by other students, including those from Ketsubutsu.

These numerous enemies appear from everyone and start throwing their balls down at nails sticking out in the opening. That is to say, UA.

As the hail of rubber balls come down upon them, they soon hit absolutely nothing. Even the ones that would hit the likes of Momo or Tokoyami or even Sero pass through, for they dissipate into nothing but a whisp.

"What?!" As the enemies look on questionably, a device sticks into the ground just in front of one group. Looking down they note it's a shuriken in the shape of a red spider, with a blue beeping light on its torso. It beeps a few more seconds before it stops.

And explodes, sending them flying back.

From within the mist of explosion, the counterattack begins; Iida dashes forth with a spin kick striking a hero in training in the torso, Momo throws her shield at someone and knocks her off balance, and Tokoyami captures a student in his Dark Shadow enwrapped body.

"A hero is someone who can turn around any situation," Aizawa continues off from earlier, "no matter how disadvantageous. Unlike you other schools who look two or three moves ahead, we see how the entire game board pays out."

Back to the action, a good number of the students that have attacked UA are down for the count. The landscape has also changed, with large boulders having been lifted around them. Shindo watches them curiously, before waving over one of his friends.

One guy completely blue takes out his orange balls before he squeezes the balls until they become rock solid and passes them over to his buddy. That person throws them underground, which burrows through the earth.

"We need to do something about that," says Izuku as if he leads the group.

"I'll handle this." Jirou steps forth and injects her earphone jacks into the amplifiers on her wrists. She takes a knee thrusting her hands into the ground. "Heartbeat Fuzz!"

Her vibrations hit the ground, causing the ground to break apart and expose the stone balls. They come down upon the closest target, Mineta, and almost hit him. Luckily, Ashido who is right next to him melts the balls by making a veil of acid to block them.

Shindo watches with intrigue. 'Their choreography is good. Let's split them up!' He jumps down to UA's level and thrusts his hands to the ground. "Tremoring Earth!"

A powerful vibration hits the ground and breaks it apart, on a scale far outclassing Jirou's Heartbeat Fuzz. This attack tears apart the ground our protagonists stand on, causing them to fall to the lower levels of the location layout.

Takobah National Stadium, September 9th, 11:34 AM…

Down below at the lower levels of where he fell, Izuku rises from the ground holding his head. He removes his mask and looks around to check his surroundings. Not getting a good view, he climbs up a large boulder made from the floor, looking around to scope.

"We fell pretty far away from each other," says Izuku as he looks around. Sadly, he doesn't see Momo or anyone else anywhere. "Should I regroup, or try to make it on my own?"

Well, thinking about it here is not going to help him out. So he jumps off to more stable footing and walks away, pulling down on his mask to cover his face again.

As he walks, up above he hears the announcements. "13 students have passed!"

"Wow, that was fast," he says while walking.

His trekking leads him to a city, another artificial place made for the test. The spider boy looks over at the nearest building, noticing one of the doors is open just wide enough for him to sneak a peek. "Huh…"

The spider boy squeezes in through the opening and tiptoes his way inside. Immediately, his Spider-Sense turns on. 'Of course.' Izuku goes on edge quickly, reaching behind his hand to pull out a shuriken, or as he dubs it a spider-ken. He's gonna have to work on that name.

Looking around, the room resembles a lobby for a fancy hotel. He sees a gargantuan water fountain, a front desk covered in black and gold, a couple of tables and chairs with equally lustrous colors, and plenty of places to hide behind.

His senses alert him once more the minute he hears the door behind him closed shut. He turns around to face whoever did it, finding a hero in training dressed as a yellow bird. He can tell because he's met a bird person, and that's clearly a costume.

"Who are you?" Izuku asks, before mentally slapping himself. As if he's going to tell him in the time limit they possess.

"I've been watching you with UA High, and I've never seen you before," says the bird person. "What happened to the guy who can shift objects around?" The beak opens up and reveals a chicken person underneath.

"Why are you wearing a bird costume if you're already a bird?"

"Because I can't take it off. Get him!" With a wave of his wings and a well-placed crow, five heroes in training come out of the earlier mentioned hiding spots, including behind the desk a boy with spikes from his back and a turtle man coming out of the fountain as if he possessed ninja training.

The spider quickly runs over to the walls on his right, avoiding a hydro pump from the turtle coming at him. Bird boy has risen to also dodge the water attack.

As he moves, Izuku quickly thinks over a plan. 'That's true; unlike the others, my abilities aren't known to the world. And luckily, no one has noticed I'm Spider-Man. I'll take advantage of that.' Following through with the plot in his mind, Izuku bumps into the wall and falls over.

"Eh? What the hell was that?" asks the turtle man watching him. "Is he weak or pretending to be?"

"Let's just take him out and move on!" The spike person shoots out three spikes from behind his head. All three fly up like missiles and come down upon the spider.

Picking himself up, Izuku launches to the nearest table and flips it on its side. The glass on top falls and shatters as a result, but he does escape the needles which now stick into the ground. All eyes are on the table as it rolls over completely to reveal Izuku.

Is gone.

"What?!" shouts the spike guy. "Where did he go?!"

"Must be an invisibility Quirk. That's why he was so weak," says the turtle as he and the others look around. One of them even heads for the door to block it.

Up in the air, the bird boy looks around for anything suspicious. "Come on… where are you, you little-"

As he flies, he is suddenly struck in the face by web fluid that covers his entire beak. He is then pulled across the air before his face is rippled by an invisible force. He falls below but is successfully caught by another web line and hanged to a light fixture.

Izuku appears in reality attached to a wall. He fires two web lines and pulls himself to the ceiling just nine feet away from a chandelier. No one has noticed what just transpired, leaving him with the full advantage. He grabs a spider shuriken from his utility belt and unfolds it.

'Remember your training.'

" _Now throw!" Following Mandalay's advice, I throw the shuriken dead forward at a tree with the target mark and miss the tree entirely. "No, terrible."_

 _She's surprisingly harsh. I take out another shuriken and focus this time. "How do you make it go the way you want?"_

 _Mandalay comes up and takes my hand, the one not holding a weapon. "Use your free hand to aim when you're starting. Don't overthink or you'll mess up."_

 _Sadly, overthinking is kind of my forte. How am I going to do this? I seriously doubt imitating Kacchan will help me. But, I have to try. Don't think, just aim._

Remembering Mandalay's advice, he aims before he throws it, his tool perfectly slicing through the fixture's wires and metal protection. The beautiful light fixture falls while sparking, landing two feet away from the turtle person.

Said amphibian jumps up in shock looking at it. "Whoa! What happened?!" He and the others look up at where it fell, seeing the wires sparking and nothing else. Though they also spot their bird friend hanging from webbing.

As they talk about what's going on, Izuku lands just behind the group and moves to the person furthest from the others. He moves in and karate chops that person where the guy's neck meets his shoulder, watching him fall unconscious. Izuku grabs him and places him on the floor lightly.

The spider moves quickly to the next person by firing a web on his back and pulling him to his 6 o'clock. In that same motion like fluid water, Izuku spins in the air and kicks the guy in the face.

All the noise gathers the attention of the others, who turn around to face Izuku. He has his hand stretched out aiming at them. Electricity sparks around his fingers. "Zap."

A lightning bolt shoots out at the ground, electrocuting them. As the energy of One for All sparks through their bodies and they fall over, Izuku approaches them taking a knee. He digs into his satchel and takes out two balls for use.

 _"Thanks for the advice, Yagi." His thoughts go back to when he spoke with Toshinori about his new usage of One for All while hitting their sensors._

 _"So, you fired the energy that came from One for All out instead of coursing it through your body?" asks the former Symbol of Peace as we sit in his office. "How?"_

 _After a brief explanation of how I did it last night, I guess it's only fair that he's in disbelief. "I don't fully get it either. Ever since I was kidnapped and saw…" No, don't bring it up. You'll just want to cry, Izuku. "That… the brief moments I would use One for All electricity would sometimes discharge."_

 _I look at my hands. "I think One for All knows I can't use it the way you and the others do, so it's evolving in a way I can."_

 _"Hmm…" Toshinori cups his chin. He looks to be deep in thought; I guess none of this ever happened to him while he was wielding One for All._

 _"It's kind of weird though. This is nothing like how you'd use it-" Why is he putting his hand on my shoulder?_

 _"Midoriya, you shouldn't emulate me too much."_

"I'll keep that in mind," he says to himself as he finishes off the last of the sensors.

With that done, Izuku's beacons glow blue. His bag reads, "You have passed onto the next portion of the exam. Head to the anteroom."

After taking a minute to spray the web solvent on those he webbed up, Izuku leaves out the building heading for the anteroom. A sense of accomplishment rises on his face as he swings to the break room, though he returns into a scowl hoping the others passed.

Concluding his swing over to the anteroom, he spots a small collection of other heroes in training there. Among them are Bakugo, Kirishima and Kaminari. "Hey, guys!"

"Oh, Midoriya made it!" says the red riot hero in training coming over to pat him on the shoulder.

"Wow, you had less time to train than we did and you still came on top," speaks Kaminari passing him.

His childhood bully spots him with a glare, those scarlet eyes of his ready to burst like always. He passes Izuku, muttering, "You're making use of your given powers after all."

"… yeah, I guess…" Izuku says while watching him go inside. After winning against a group of other heroes in training who have been training properly and took the time to improve their Quirks, he didn't bother to think further on what Bakugo said and instead took his words at face value.

"Izuku!" Recognizing the voice, Izuku quickly turns to face his girl Momo approaching him with Shouji, Jirou, and Asui. The last girl is wrapped in a heated blanket. "Thank goodness you passed."

"Yeah, it was troublesome…" he says with his sheepish tone, relaxing while in her presence. Looking at them, he notices that they're all extremely exhausted, especially Momo as she's being carried fireman style by Jirou and Shouji.

"Izuku, we got a package for you," says Jirou as she brings over their class president. The spider wastes no time in taking Momo into his arms, her head resting on his right shoulder.

"Gotcha." Momo lifts her head to look up at her boyfriend, smiling before using her dwindling strength to lift his mask off.

He switches her hold to the fireman style before walking inside the anteroom with the rest of Class 1-A that passed. There, Izuku sits Momo in a chair before grabbing refreshments. Immediately she starts to chew the onigiri while he laps up the water. He watches as she downs it and the next, before washing it away with bottled water.

"Wow. Have a little air with your food," he says, freezing when she gives him the same look Jirou delivers.

Of course, that worry disappears when she drops her facade of a scowl to smile. Izuku then asks, "How was your exam?"

"Exhausting," is her response as she recalls what she had to go through. "When we got separated, we held up at a nearby building where we fell into a trap by Seiai Academy."

"Hm?" Left eyebrow raised, Izuku sits on the edge of his seat listening in.

"One of their members, their leader I would assume, had a Quirk that made her super intelligent." Dread takes nest on her face. "Everything we did she predicted: she knew to block Shouji's sight, she knew to overpower Jirou's hearing, and she knew the cold was Tsuyu's weakness. We were trapped in a room unable to leave until I created a speaker to knock them unconscious using Jirou's Quirk." She sighs, looking back at her exposed back. "We were so close to defeat."

"Wow. I'm glad you got through it."

"And you?"

"I fell into a trap too, but none of them knew about my powers or my other persona so I threw them off to get the upper hand." He smiles looking off to the side with pride. "My experience put me far ahead I guess."

"You guess?" she teases, giving a snide leer.

"Okay, I know."

"There you go."

An announcement rings into the eardrums of those who have passed. Mera speaks, "We now have our quota of one hundred examinees. After 20 minutes we will begin the second phase of the exam. Which is just enough time to listen to the first half of the album Where is Love?, by Bobby Caldwell; I'm going to fucking sleep now…" Mera cancels the transmission, allowing the test takers to prepare for their final step.

* * *

Kei: And with that, we can get back to moving forward with the story.

Wanda: Again, we truly appreciate your patience. We've also made a hefty decision regarding Emerald Lightning.

Yusei: Yeah, we're gonna move on from writing anymore My Hero Academia stories and skip to Kimetsu no Yaiba.

Everyone else: EHHH?!

Julia: It needs attention. Also, people prefer the main character Tanjiro to Izuku and Asta. Too bad the manga ended too soon.

Kei: It's not over.

Julia: The manga is in its last arc. Oh, also, in the next chapter we conclude the Exams and reveal a certain person's fate.


	40. Provisional Exams Part 2

_The Amazing Deku_

Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man or My Hero Academia.

Legend:

"I made this song for you" speech

'Still, I love him so much' thoughts or quotes

' _I'm going to kill him_ ' Mandalay/Black Cat's Quirk or All for One talking

" **CHOCOLATE!** " Symbiote/Kuri talking

Kei: Welcome to the New Year. Remember that you get out of it what you put in. And here is where we finally upgrade ourselves. Oh yeah, time to reply to guests.

Guest 1, I must go out and say no. There will be no Green Goblin. But there is a Goblin character in this story, and I'll let you all find out who he is. There also will be an upcoming chapter that contains an iconic moment featuring Spider-Man. And finally, if I make Izuku and Momo's intimacy any more mature then I'll have to write a lemon.

Guest 2, yes. He has one of my favorite villain designs of One-Punch Man.

* * *

 _ **Chapter**_ _ **40**_ _ **:**_ _ **Provisional Exam 2 – Hero At Last**_

* * *

In the anteroom, the heroes in training who have made it this far sit together refreshing their minds for the upcoming trial to take place.

Kaminari comes over to where he once was holding bottled water in both hands, just to see his partner in crime Mineta sitting with a scowl staring dead ahead of where they are. The electric teen traces the path of hatred to where Izuku is, holding their class president Momo close to him.

"Dude, you need to let it go," says Kaminari sitting next to him. "You stare too long and you're gonna blow up his brain with your mind."

"Worth it…" he grumbles with bitter jealousy. "Why? Midoriya is the definition of a geek, the kind of guy who would blow off a date with a hot chick to attend an All Might rally. How does someone like him have a harem?!"

"Wait, what?"

"You haven't noticed that he's always around a smoking hot girl? I see him hanging around that blond bombshell all the time and she's always giving him that look where she wants to be impregnated by him!"

"… Blond bombshell?"

"You know! That blond inventor from I-Island with freshly grown American titties creams her spinach every time he steps into her restaurant! And then there's Jirou, who wears his merch all the time! And he's not the only one." He points over to Bakugo, who is doing everything in his power to ignore him. "Bakugo over there has the personality of a chipotle enema after Chernobyl cooked it at over 1000 degrees, and the other sexy girl in our class is always fawning over him and Todoroki!"

As so, the electric teenager shrugs while hi friend cries blood. "They say the hairier the bear the more attractive they are."

Meanwhile, Todoroki walks by nearing the Shiketsu group. As he does he immediately notes that among them is a very tall hero in training wearing an arm gauntlet with an extremely exuberant face as he talks about heroes. That guy immediately frowns upon seeing Todoroki. Or rather, glare would be more accurate. "Oh, it's you."

The ice maker says, "You know, ever since I got here I have noticed that you've got this intense hatred in on me. If you have something to say, say it."

The guy keeps his eyes on him. "You don't know who I am at all, do you?"

"… should I?"

"I am Inasa Yoarashi, and I love UA so much," says the teen, his eyes all focused on the ice user. "I also applied to UA in the recommendations, but I refused. And if you can't figure out why then you might as well go back over there."

Here, Todoroki glares back feeling offended. "Excuse me?"

"I love passionate heroes the most, which is why I dislike you the most along with your old man." That's when he flinches, Todoroki keeping his eyes at the guy.

At that moment the sirens go off. A slightly recovered Mera says, "Villains have unleashed a large scale terrorist attack on the city of 'City Name Here'. …wait, you couldn't make up a damn name?! Not even I'm that lazy!"

He coughs. "A-Anyway, due to building collapses many people are trapped. A roadblock has stopped rescue workers from reaching the sight. Your objective is to save as many civilians as possible, bring them to the relief zone, and force away as many villains as possible until rescue workers can arrive." After the scenario is spread to them, like before the building unfolds. The heroes in training take off into the city quickly.

While exiting the anteroom, Izuku thinks it over as his mind concocts a plan of action. While looking aside his friends from UA are all out and about to split up. Seeing Bakugo leaving on his own, the spider boy fires a web to pull him back. Obvious reservations on this move are obvious.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" he shouts, Izuku ignoring his shouting.

"Everyone," says Izuku catching his friends' attention, "I think it's best we each split up into three teams: rescuing, carrying, and protecting. One team will look for people as widespread as possible, another will carry them back to the rescue zone, and the last will look around for people to be rescued nearby and protect the safe zone. If you're mobile even with someone, join the carry team. If you're best as finding, rescue. If you're a good fighter, protect."

Kaminari approaches Izuku with a scowl. "And what makes you think that's a good idea?!"

"Because there're one hundred of us here in a situation where villains have attacked," he replies, looking back over at his girlfriend. "And there's a good chance if we all focus on finding people those we save will be unprotected."

Sadly, the electric boy is still confused. Jirou sighs before pushing him away. "You go and protect the shelter, electric boy."

Shouji glances at Izuku before slapping his hands together. "Huh… then I guess my job is obvious."

A large majority of Class 1-A move forth heading into the disaster zone. Iida, being amongst the rescuees, watches the boy who quickly took command despite only having trained with them in a few days. At the same time, this is the same boy who saved his life and helped him become better than what he almost ended up. Maybe it's because of who he was that they're taking his plan to heart.

Further in the disaster area, the crew sees many dilapidated buildings as well as other heroes entering in pursuit of people to save. They even see members of schools who tried to get them disqualified, like Shindo from Ketsubutsu.

Looking around, Momo takes a look around using her glasses. "Asui, you, Mineta, and Shouji check the water area for anyone who fell in and can't swim. Bakugo, Izuku, Jirou, and I will head further west and search for survivors."

The waking nuke glares at her, asking rudely, "Why the fuck do I have to do that?!"

"Why are you even here?" asks Jirou in annoyance.

"Because I fucking want to!" Despite their incessant squabbling, the quartet of heroes in training makes their way out.

They meet their first civilian actor, a little child. Having reached him first, Bakugo comes over to the boy. "Please, help me!" the boy cries, holding his leg oozing fake blood by the ankle.

Class 1-A's problem child takes a knee, resting his prosthetic on his right knee glaring at him. "You'll be fine. Quit crying."

"The hell is wrong with you?! Points deducted!" he shouts, suddenly breaking character.

With an exaggerated growl, he shouts, "Eh?"

"You can't just come up to someone bawling their eyes out like they're about to dehydrate saying man the fuck up, you idiot! Didn't your mother teach you how to handle kids?!"

Of course, the tick mark on Bakugo is evident. If he doesn't do something fast, he'll act just like when they were at that school of Kouta's. After what happened to Best Jeanist, you'd think he'd try harder.

Remembering his experience, Izuku walks forth pulling Bakugo back. 'Just remember the times you helped people before.' "Just calm down; we'll save you right away."

"Are you kidding me?! Points deducted!"

Wait, what?

The kid comes out of his act to reprimand the emerald protagonist now. "First off, just like spiky over there, you can't approach someone so casually; you gotta be slow at first. Also, do you expect anyone to feel safe around you when they can't even see your face?! You might as well be a villain!"

Sighing in a half groan, Izuku quickly thinks of a solution that came to him thanks to advice granted by Sir Nighteye, and says, "Don't worry about how I look. You see, I need it to be a hero; otherwise, I look like I was bitten by a radioactive avocado. And you already know how bad its complexion is."

"Huh?" The kid then flinches, realizing he's back in character. He pats his face and resumes the act, fake crying like before but less.

"If you ever saw it, you'd probably take a bite out of my face!" Izuku laughs, his joke making the victim calm down just a little. He then stretches a hand over his head and pulls off his mask, revealing his smiling face. "Don't worry. I'll save you right away, kid. I bet your mom and dad are worried sick."

The kid accepts Izuku's hand and allows himself to be carried in his arms. 'Nice adapting.'

As Izuku takes off with the boy, Bakugo watches with a truly blank expression as Momo comes back lifting a grown man fireman style. Noticing his face, she asks, "Bakugo, what's wrong?"

"Nothing…" is his only reply.

Shortly, Izuku reaches the safe zone and comes before Ashido. "Yo, yo! Midoriya!" She waves to him as he gives the child over to her.

"Ooh, a pretty girl," says the child as he gawks at the girl who has him held.

Izuku watches as they go, before leaving to swing back to his team. Once there he notes a nearby dilapidated building with a missing entrance Jirou and Bakugo are going to and joins them.

There, Jirou presses her ear jacks onto the walls of the wrecked establishment and listens in. After a few seconds she says, "I'm getting three heartbeats. Two on the ground floor, and one upstairs."

"I'll check upstairs."

Izuku crawls along the side heading to the nearest opening, a single-window composed of sharp, broken glass. Up onto the second floor, he crawls around the floor looking around for the person who needs to be rescued. All he can see is torn bedsheets on a fallen apart bed, a cracked television stuck into the wall, ripped carpet, and a hanging light that gives a dim orange glow.

"Hello?" he calls out.

"Please, help!" He hears someone shouting this out nearby, followed by harsh coughing. That's some good acting on her part.

Izuku kneels walking forward in the direction of her voice to a bed, noticing the woman is stuck underneath it. He grabs the bed and lifts it with ease, grafting it on his shoulder. Once held up he shoots a web line up at the wall attaching it to the bed.

With her free, he lifts the woman in his arms bridal style. Even though she has some visible damage to her, this brunette lady is still a sight to behold. Now that he thinks about it, she looks familiar. Wait… "Momo?"

She opens her eyes looking up in the spider's emerald eyes, a deep blush forming on his face. "Ah…"

"Uh…" He turns red at her flushed appearance, shaking his head to calm down. It must be some Quirk of hers or something. He then says, "Don't worry; I'll take you to get some help."

She reaches up and hugs the boy, shoving his face deep into her white shirt cleavage. "M-M-Momo?!"

"It's okay," she whispers sensually. "I have all the help I need in front of me, Spidey-sama."

'Eh?' The spider boy flinches when his Spider-Sense turns on. He quickly pushes her away as he winces in pain, quickly holding his face. Meanwhile, the woman stands just a few feet away holding a knife. "…Who are you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, Spidey…" she speaks, mouth wide open as she licks her teeth. "I just had to see you again, and she said this appearance would lower your guard."

"She?"

"I would love to see more of you again, but for now…" She moves closer to the only window in the room. "Bye, Izuku Midoriya."

"W-Wait!" She jumps out, dodging a shot of webbing. Izuku pulls himself to the window and looks around for her. Nothing.

He then climbs out the window, looking around for whoever it was. "Where did she go?"

"Hey, Deku!" Izuku looks down at Bakugo carrying an old man on his back. "Get a move on! Where's the person up above?"

He still looks around for the woman, before facing Bakugo. "It's…"

Before he could complete his words and warn them of the potential danger going on during this test, an explosion goes off taking their attention away in many random places of the training city.

Once the destruction blankets the city in noise, all activity takes a screeching halt. The group stops their actions to look at the incident happening near the first aid station where the victims are being gathered. A glance can detail it as a group of villains led by the No.10 Hero Gang Orca.

On the intercom, Mera says, "Villains have launched a large-scale terrorist attack. They have appeared and started their pursuit. Continue with your rescue efforts and suppress the villains at once."

The lesser villains around him take out guns and shoot the area and the heroes in training, as the big guy himself speaks, "When it comes to protecting the people in the cities, a hero's job is complex and multifaceted. There is the actual rescuing, and the dealing with enemies…"

One heroine gets covered in the cement shot at her and falls. "Now, which of these will you do, heroes?!"

There at the safe zone, Shindo takes center stage shoving his hands into the ground to release a shockwave into the earth that travels to Gang Orca and his men. He then turns to the others, shouting, "Get everyone to safety! If they hurt a single person, our mission is a bust!"

"Good vibrations." Gang Orca moves in close to him in almost a blink of an eye. Before the vibrating hero in training could react, the killer whale man releases a sonic wave that hits him point-blank. "How's that beat for you?"

"Kuh…" He falls back, stunned and twitchy.

"Just because I'm wearing these weights," says the killer whale hero as he clenches a fist, "doesn't mean you can underestimate me."

He looks at his left peripheral as a wave of ice comes his way. He roars releasing a hypersonic wave to shatter it with ease. From its point of origin is Todoroki, annoyed at how powerful this guy's waves are. "Todoroki…"

Gang Orca snaps his fingers, and his men move to the safe zone as other heroes are moving citizens to safety. Another stream of ice travels at them, only for Gang Orca to step in the wave and block it with his sonic wave. The pseudo villain's men march to the safe zone with their cement guns until a tremendous wind blows onto the scene pushing them back. The cause of this is a hero in training floating in the air atop a platform made of wind.

"AHA! You won't be getting a single step further!"

Over at the safe zone, among the heroes escorting people to safety is Izuku. He stops to take a look at the battlefield, noticing that Todoroki is using fire. But sadly, the combination of wind and heat is repelling one another. Even worst, they're arguing with one another which leaves Todoroki open to being hit by a cement gun.

He hands over the little girl he has over to Iida before saying, "I'll go help them out. You guys finish this up."

Izuku runs to the battlefield just as the two fire off their respective Quirks. In a repeat of what happened earlier, the two elements split apart. But here he spots the flames heading to the preparatory vibrating hero who still can't move.

'5 Percent!' Without thinking, he leaps in the air at the man while circulating One for All through his body and stretches his right hand out to fire a web line. It sticks to the teenager and the spider pulls him in the air so he narrowly avoids the flames coming his way. He grabs the guy while midair, spinning as a result.

Izuku lands with a screech before laying the guy down. He turns back to the two who were fighting and angrily shouts, "What are you two doing?! We have to work together!"

He checks down at the guy he rescued, who looks shocked by what he saw. "That was… that was a web…"

Uh oh. Izuku did just expose his webs, which he kept in reserve in case he needed them. Well, no point in worrying about his secret identity; he needs to pass this exam, or else he can't do either.

"Well, well, Izuku Midoriya," speaks Gang Orca as he eyes the spider boy approaching the battlefield. Two fingers point to the boy before he focuses on the previous fighters who failed to stop him.

The sea mammal approaches Todoroki with an arm stretched before he turns quickly to the aerial hero and fires a shockwave. He tries to move away with the wind but gets pushed back into the sonic wave's path by a blast of cement.

Paralyzed, the guy hits the ground painfully. Gang Orca then turns his attention back to Todoroki and hits him with a point-blank sonic wave. He then looks back to witness Izuku having beaten down the two who fired at him easily and is coming at him doing a flying sidekick.

Izuku contacts the orca's forearm and flips over it, landing on his shoulder/back. 'Well, I already exposed myself.' He then shoots webs down at his face to cover the pseudo villain's eyes. With him blind, he hops off to grab Todoroki and moves away.

The spider, unfortunately, couldn't get two feet away before stepping back to avoid a blast of cement fired at him. He spots the lesser villains have their guns trained on him, and Gang Orca has removed the webbing. The only other people who could do so through pure physical strength were Muscular, as well as Trapezius while drugged, putting him well in their strength range.

"Midoriya," says Todoroki, groaning as he tries to speak, "this isn't your battle."

"You sound like Iida," he replies, laying the paralyzed teen down. "This is everyone's fight, not yours. If you think otherwise then you might as well go job hunting."

Izuku walks away from Todoroki facing Gang Orca and his men, dispelling One for All. "Once you've got your priorities straight, get back up and help me. That goes for you too over there." He glances over to the wind man before going into the fray.

September 9th, 13:12…

A little far outside of the stadium, a blond girl can be seen walking outside away past the parking lot. She dazzles at the vial of a small amount of blood in her hands, her face red and golden eyes sparkling with ecstasy.

"I got it. I got it."

Before she could amaze further on what she possesses, it's yanked out of her grasp by a thin web line into the air. From up above, the Ghost-Spider hangs upside down in wait. "Oh, hello Ghost!"

The spider girl pockets it. "How was he?"

"Every bit as wonderful as you mentioned." Her hands clasp to her face as the heat on her burns brighter. "Thank you for this break!"

She then skips back off, as the spider girl watches. "I gotcha now, Shigaraki."

Back to Action…

Todoroki has been having the worst day ever.

Ever since his loss to Bakugo, he has been trying his best to overcome the darkness left in his past. The scars of what his father did to his mother remain on his face, and the hatred that has amassed from it has made him dedicate to surpassing his father without using his Quirk. But, the fact of the matter is both of them are right. Instead of focusing on what's important, he instead jeopardized his chances because he couldn't learn to let go. Because of that, he's got another scar to prove he was a fool.

" _You still have a long way to understanding what it truly means to be a hero, because letting people around you suffer because of your selfishness makes you the furthest thing from one."_

This event has been the biggest of the wake-up calls, and the biggest start for his desire to overcome his problems. His first real step to progress, and the only reason he has ever used his left side at all. He even started way before visiting his mother in the hospital.

That's why it's a bit of a shock to realize how bad his hatred has been left in him once he and the rest of his class touched down at Takoba National Stadium and have run into rival after rival. That in and of itself is of no hindrance, except for a big ball of wind who loved UA named Inasa Yoarashi introduced himself during the break between parts 1 and 2 of the test.

" _I was in the recommendations! But I turned it down."_

While looking back at that moment, he should have remembered him as the guy who tied with him, and why wouldn't he? He's loud, annoying, and very shameless; he's Bakugo if he was as polite as Iida. But, every time their eyes would pass each other he would notice a look of hatred. Then he told him as honestly as possible why:

" _No one with hatred in their heart can ever be a hero. You're just another Endeavor waiting to happen!"_

That hurt him the most. It's almost a reminder that no matter what he does, he's too far gone. If he gives up now, he'll never reach his goal of being a hero his mother can be proud of. Even more, he'll never overcome his darkness.

In between this, he appeared and took over his thoughts; Izuku Midoriya, otherwise known as the Spider-Man. Having had no interaction with the guy, only first knowing him from the likes of Yaoyorozu gushing over him and the advice others have received from him, the first time he saw him was when he was delivering something to that pink-haired girl from the support course that got far. There, a slight hint was delivered that he was Spider-Man, and so much evidence kept piling up with that thought in mind to make him realize it's true.

From what he knew before, Midoriya was Quirkless despite having the powers of a spider. While there's a humorous story behind it, Midoriya had not attended hero school and instead became a vigilante despite so much of the media picking on him. He had even less of a reason to be a hero than him and he perseveres regardless. Here he is now, trying to earn a license to legitimize his actions and be a hero; he's this close to making that happen.

" _What are you two doing?! We have to work together!"_

He even had the nerve to reprimand him, the right too. If he had been paying attention and bothered changing tactics to complement the cooling wind they would have taken out Gang Orca by now; unlike Yoarashi, he has another option.

'Well, it's not too late to fix my mistake.' Todoroki glances up after finishing his soliloquy to focus on Izuku still in battle against Gang Orca and his men. His eyes spot Yoarashi giving him the same look; clearly, he has the same idea.

With Izuku, he is busy jumping and flipping over sonic waves and cement bullets. Landing into a crouch stance, he faces Gang Orca. 'The biggest threat is him, but without any help, he'll seal me in cement sooner or later.'

"Men," speaks the killer whale hero as he raises his hand, "aim all at once." His men draw their weapons and point at Izuku.

If they all fire at the same time, he can dodge it. But without any tall structures for his webs, he's bound to get hit by cement if they shoot him carefully. "I need to do this smart."

"Cover your eyes, Deku!" Before he could take action, up above everyone sees that a grenade is launched up in the air over his head. He puts his trust in the voice who spoke and looks down. The rocket explodes and turns into a blinking yellow light. Bright enough it is that the villains shroud their eyes and squeal in pain.

Izuku then looks up and spots Bakugo, Iida, and Ojiro jumping over him into the battlefield. "Ojiro? Iida?"

"Don't be surprised!" shouts Ojiro aka Tailman, the tailed teenager moving forth to spin before one of the faux villains. Twisting to the left, his tail slams into the bad guy's face and sends him flying over.

"We're all aiming to be heroes, so there's no way we wouldn't do this!" adds Iida aka Ingenium as steam blows from the exhausts coming out of his legs. Using this boost in speed he sweeps a villain off his feet and kicks him into a group of others.

A few of the villains start to recover their sights. One aims Izuku and fires, his cement bullet blocked with ease courtesy of a shadow claw attack from Tokoyami's iconic Dark Shadow.

Bakugo lands next to Izuku, glaring at him. "You get those civis moving. We'll hold them off."

"Eh?" Izuku looks to his rival in shock. "You sure?"

The walking nuke gets up in his face with a scowl only a mother could hate. "You're pretty damn mobile with your fucking webs and jumping. Who else but you?!"

"Uh… okay." Thinking about it, that's a good suggestion. He can leave this to the more fighting oriented Quirks while he aids in the rescuing. He then takes off heading to the rescue zone.

Over with Gang Orca, he drops Todoroki and moves forward to Inasa. "Might as well finish him off and then go help the others."

As he storms forth, he stops when his body starts to sweat. "Hmm?" That's when it explodes upward, a torrent of flames trapped in a wall of wind. 'So that's it… you two recognized your foolishness and are trying to make up for it.'

While the battle continues, the shadow bird moves in close beating back two villains who tried to get past the front line. Ashido flips and spins in the air and releases acid from her fingers to melt down their cement guns.

"Keep it up!" she shouts, throwing some acid to disable the guns. "They're almost done!"

Still, within the tornado inferno, Gang Orca takes out a bottle of water he left on the side and dumps it out on his dark skin face. 'This is indeed a dim situation. My men are being taken down, and I'm being hit over and over by waves of heat. Anyone else would have given up by now. But, in the off chance you have to play a card, you should always prepare the next one!' His red-tint irises narrow as he roars, releasing a sonic blast to blow away the flames finally.

"So, what's your next plan?!" he shouts, directing his steaming face at Inasa.

Sadly, their response internally matches up. 'None. That was our last trump.'

"Hey, Willy!" Bakugo shoots himself forward in the air, coming up close to Gang Orca just after his second wind. He makes the okay sign with one hand and places his other hand's palm behind it. "I hope you got theft insurance because I'm about to own your ass!" The light of his Quirk can be seen on his end before he fires.

"AP Shot!" An explosive blast concentrated into a single point fires out.

This super move hits hard enough to send Gang Orca backward and send chips of metal debris in the air. He falls to the ground in a skid, correcting himself into a crouch. His right arm that took most of the damage shows a broken gauntlet.

"TIME!" Everyone ends up stopping in their tracks as Mera calls out on the loudspeaker. "At this moment, all the H.U.C. who were deployed have been rescued from the danger zone."

Each of them looks up to the sky as the news is broadcasted. "With this, all the provisional license exam procedures have been completed."

Izuku inhales relief at the exam finally being completed. "After we tally the scores, we will announce them on the screen here for all of you to see. Whoever has sustained injuries should go to the infirmary. The rest change your clothes and wait."

Over in the stands, Ms. Joke grins with awe watching the students all file away. She rests her head on her hand saying, "This was an interesting crop. How many of yours do you think will pass this year, Eraser?"

Looking next to her, she notes the empty seat. A quick look over and she spots the introvert has made a beeline for the exit. Despite that, she waves him off. "Okay! I'll see you in June!"

Time passes until it's 1400, or 2 PM if you lack an understanding of military time. All the students who have made it to the top 100 all look at the screen before them within the battlefield they once fought inside.

Soon the screen turns on, and amidst the blue light, they each quickly scan their names. Momo, quick to notice that their names are listed by their surnames, immediately scans to the very end to find her name in the 'ya' category. And there she finds it, Momo Yaoyorozu, as one of the many who have passed.

"Hard work finally paid off," she cheers, as do the rest of them.

"Phew!" Jirou says with a sigh.

"There I am!" is Iida's proud statement.

"FUCK YEAH!" shouts Bakugo with a grin, pointing in the air the moment he sees his name in the 'ba. Shocker.

Izuku meanwhile is streaming his eyes up and down the screen looking for his name. Until…

"YES! I made it!" he yells with excitement. Though he stops to cover his mouth, looking at the others who are also just as exuberant as he is. He then smiles while looking for more names, and quickly spots Yaoyorozu there. He turns to Momo and gives a high five.

"Congrats on passing!" she says to her beloved.

"You too!" The two look around and notice plenty of their classmates have also passed. Though once Izuku's eyes happen upon Todoroki and his solemn gaze he can tell he didn't exactly get what he was hoping.

"Todoroki," they both say in perfect unison. The two walk over to the fire and ice user, before…

"Todoroki!" They stop just as someone else comes over. It is Inasa, dressed in his school uniform that also includes the leather hat.

"I love that hat," says Camie looking at him.

He glares at him, his eyes turning to sincerity slowly, before taking a stance at attention. With all his might at a speed, no one saw coming he slams his skull deep into the stone floor with enough force that a thud could be heard. "I'M SORRY!"

"What the…" Izuku says with a flinch.

"I'm sorry…" Inasa continues. "It's my fault you didn't pass. I was so narrow-minded that I didn't bother trying to work with you. I became exactly what I hated! I'm sorry!"

The son of Endeavor blankly stares down at him. A side glance follows before he frowns, also feeling a large amount of guilt. "It's not entirely your fault. Had I not been so filled with hatred, none of this would have happened."

"But-"

"There were some other things I realized thanks to you confronting me directly too. I have a ways to go before I can become a true hero…" He then turns his eyes over to Izuku. "I'll take what you two have shown me to heart."

The spider stares back at his new friend, giving a nod to him in affirmation. "Un."

September 1707…

Finally free, the Provisional License Exams have concluded. Mera is off taking a long-deserved sleep somewhere. Aizawa has finally escaped the terror that is Ms. Joke. All the students who have partaken in the exam are either gone or going. And Izuku?

"UWAH!" Our spider vigilante has finally evolved into a semi-hero. Here he stands to look at the Provisional License Authorizing Hero Activity Card with his name and face on it, moisture hitting the card with each passing second.

"Izuku, are you okay?" He recovers just enough to look over at his girlfriend, who comes over carrying her hero case. She looks more joyous than worried for someone asking that question.

"It's just… I finally did it." He shows her his ID. "I finally made it. After all those people who hated me, who told me I was wrong, who believed I would never amount to anything, I'm now a hero."

Never in her life has she seen such happiness on his face. He looks so innocent, so pure, so sweet. "I'm just so glad I'm here. Even more, I kept my promise to Ochako after all…"

"Mhm, Ochako," Momo repeats, eyes turning downtrodden at the mention of her name. Of course, he still cares for her. "You have matured a bit."

"Yeah…" The boy takes a moment to accept that bit of praise before the now wide-eyed teenager takes out his phone immediately and proceeds to take a picture. "I gotta show mom and All Might as soon as possible!"

To that, the girl sighs. "So mature…" Momo slips away the card out of his grasp to look at it. "Hero Name: The Amazing Deku..."

She practically swoons. "You really took my words to heart."

"You helped me out a lot after all." He takes the card back and smiles at her. "I can't use Spider-Man, and this name is far more similar to who I want to be as a hero."

"That's true. That kind of has to be a secret now."

At that, a thought occurs to the boy's mind. 'Secret…' Now would be the best time to tell her. "Momo, that reminds me."

The rich girl's attention, having never left her adorable boyfriend, reopens to give her a front-row seat to the next set of words to come out his mouth. "Hmm?"

"During the test when I was up in that building, there was this girl who attacked me." An almost automatic response he notes is her expression takes a drop in kindness. It is the same expression she gave when he first mentioned Black Cat. "But, she looked like you."

"… pardon?" This is in English.

"She looked exactly like you, but acted nothing like you…" he adds, taking in a breath. "She must be with the VA."

"The VA?"

"After the exam ended I've been spending a good amount of time thinking over why she could copy your appearance, and the only thing that makes sense is that she has a Quirk that allows someone to transform into them."

That's surprising, but also possible. "A Quirk that transforms someone into another person?"

"That's my surmise, yes," he replies in a murmur. "All Quirks have a form of restriction on it that makes them different and more unique. So, if it's a Quirk that transforms one into another then it would probably require something to match that person's appearance. Maybe it's like a mirror image and she needs to face you to copy it. Or maybe she requires your DNA to transform into a proper duplicate. But does it also copy Quirks? Can it murmur murmur murmur murmur…"

"Interesting…" Momo speaks while going along with his murmuring.

"But, that also gives me another thought, one that I realized the minute I saw her." A scene replays in his head back when he was in Kamino Ward that night, trying not to get murdered by Shigaraki. A man who possessed a Quirk very similar if not identical to Shimura. "Tenko Shimura was arrested and locked away for possible connections to the Villain Alliance, but what if it wasn't him? What if he was framed?"

As Momo comes to this disturbing revelation, Itsuka Kendo comes up to the two. "Yaoyorozu," she says, calling their attention.

"Oh, Kendo!" says the rich girl. But, noticing her expression as sullen as an obscure reference, she can tell Kendo isn't in a joyful mood despite having passed. "What's wrong?"

The girl with orange hair takes out her phone and shows a video, which has an image of Cantoi. Peering over, both Momo and Izuku cover their mouths in horror seeing the gruesome scene.

Uwabami hangs over her agency, covered in blood and held up crucified for all to see. Around her neck hangs a sign that reads, "For a Better World."

* * *

Kei: Uh oh.

Wanda: That's what the M rating is for.

Kei: Oh yeah. Anyway, in the next chapter, we will take a little break to display the aftermath of Uwabami's death. Izuku also has a little chat with both Bakugo and Momo about secrets they don't know about.

Wanda: Oh! Oh! We're five chapters away from revealing the newest artwork for the story, courtesy of Gotetho.

Yusei: What's the pairing for Izuku this time? You didn't bring it up yet.

Kei: Oh. I wasn't going to put it down. But to appease the readers, it is Izuku x Momo x Shino x Melissa. The sad thing is we could do far more, but that's not the main focus of this story.


	41. Time for Talking

_The Amazing Deku_

Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man or My Hero Academia.

Legend:

"I made this song for you" speech

'Still, I love him so much' thoughts or quotes

' _I'm going to kill him_ ' Mandalay/Black Cat's Quirk or All for One talking

" **CHOCOLATE!** " Symbiote/Kuri talking

* * *

 _ **Chapter**_ _ **4**_ _ **1**_ _ **: There is a Time for Talking and a Time for Action**_

* * *

September 11th, 4:23 PM…

It's a brisk yet tepid pre-Autumn day. The greenery that once lasted through summer has started to become brown. Children have already started going back to school. And on this day, Izuku Midoriya can be found standing outside in the daylight amidst others at a graveyard.

He looks down at a hole in the dirt where a coffin has been placed. It is finally done. After so long waiting and hoping for the day of his return subsequent a decade of his absence, Izuku can now accept the fact that his father will never return to him again. No matter how he'll try, he'll never be able to forget him.

"Izuku." The boy turns around to face Momo approaching him, his partner in crime also dressed in black to go along the theme. "I'm sorry you had to suffer through another funeral."

"It's okay, Momo," he tells her, taking his hand. "I'll do everything I can to accept this and move on. I mean, someone my age would lose a few people they care about right? It's only natural."

"That's not a healthy way to look at it." The two then walk away to join up with the rest of their party.

Over with Inko, she stands with Eri in a green hair whig and a band-aid to cover her horn, Mitsuki, Masaru, and Toshinori as many a mumble and murmur go off in the background. They range from questioning why All Might is there, passive-aggressively insulting Hisashi for being Dragon, and wondering how much blood money the villain left his family. It's a wonder why they're even here.

Izuku joins up with Toshinori, his face showing a much better tomorrow fragrance than before. He says, "Yagi, thank you for coming here."

"Thank you for not calling me All Might," he replies, giving the gun finger pose before chuckling. "But seriously, I wanted nothing more than to be here. You're both a part of my life now, and it's hard to imagine it now without."

"Izuku," Inko speaks, getting their attention, "Mitsuki, Masaru and I are going to take Eri home. You two have other things to do today."

Eri looks up from hiding behind Inko and goes to Izuku hugging his hand. The boy takes a knee and pats the girl's head. "I'll see you when I get back, Eri."

"Okay, Papa," she says with a heart-melting smile squeezing his hand. She then let's go and leaves with Inko and the others.

Over in the distance, Bakugo stands by an escort vehicle next to Cementoss. But from where he is, he sees Izuku and Yagi as chummy as ripped meat for sharks to eat.

"I better go too," says Momo as she looks over at where Bakugo and her teacher are. She leans down slightly to kiss Izuku on the cheek. "I'll see you later."

"I'll see you too, Momo." He watches as his girlfriend leaves with Bakugo back to UA.

From what he remembers Momo telling him, the dormitory system has been made ever since all those traumatic events of the students being attacked by villains as well as being a major target for the VA. Now everywhere they wish to go, a teacher from the school has to escort them back and forth. It's an acceptable system, but what he finds weird is that no one has attempted onto Toshinori despite the world knowing he's All Might now. It's as if no one wants to fight him anymore now that he's weak.

With Izuku and Toshinori, the two sit together by a creek not far from where the funeral was being held. The two gaze out at the waterway where fish and birds flock. Soon, Izuku breaks the silence: "Yagi, I wanted to ask you about Shimura. I don't think he's the real Shigaraki."

"I don't think he is either," he replies to the spider, taking him by surprise.

"You don't?"

"Tsukauchi, me, and a majority of us at UA including Nezu don't believe that he's the villain who commanded Muscular to attack you and sent those villains to attack USJ. Sadly, we can't just let him go."

"Why not? If he's innocent then-"

"He's also our only lead to Shigaraki." The former pro tents his fingers and rests his face against them. "Back when I met him when he had Endeavor by the throat, he said something. He told me that I let Shimura die, which is something that only All for One would know. The same Nana Shimura who is Tenko Shimura's grandmother. I believe there's more to their connection than that; your grandfather despises me so it's no surprise that he would spite me by making her family suffer. But then I realized something; what if he got to Kotaro too?"

"Kotaro?"

"Kotaro Shimura, Nana's son." He sighs leaning back. "When her husband died, she put Kotaro in foster care and made us promise to never get involved with him. And until her death, I never pursued him. He now runs a multi-billion dollar company called Astro Corp."

That's when it hits him. Here, Izuku's mind starts piecing together information already known together into a truth puzzle in his brain. Flabbergasted, he says, "Astro Corp… that was the place where I got the spiders, and it was run by the guy whose son was accused as Shigaraki…"

"Exactly." Toshinori looks further into the confines of his mind. "When I delivered the spider to David, I had Tsukauchi look for the spiders at the exhibit, but we didn't find any of them. According to the staff, they were recalled after one of them escaped."

"… oops." Izuku looks aside in shame, squinting his eyes. Of course, they would hide it; they knew the spiders were poisonous, and if even one got out and melted someone by biting them that'd be a lawsuit.

"Even without the spiders, you saving Eri that day also put Astro Corp under heavy suspicions. There is definite evidence between them and the VA, but we just can't prove it. Not to mention, Kotaro Shimura had an alibi that night."

Here, the boy gives his mentor a more determined expression. He may just have the final piece to this puzzle. "If you think about it, I don't think he has one."

The adult glances at Izuku in surprise as he continues. "What if there was a villain on his side who had a Quirk that could transform?"

"By the way, you say that I feel you know something I don't."

"During the Provisional License Exams, I got attacked by a villain who had a Quirk that made her – I guess – look exactly like Momo. She had Momo's appearance, voice, and even the feel of her skin, but activated my Spider-Sense like any other enemy." He flicks his cheek where he was once slashed, the mark was gone thanks to his impressive healing. "She came specifically to attack me, and ran off after cutting my cheek, knowing that I was Spider-Man."

"She did?!" Toshinori gets up in shock, staring down the fearful spider boy. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"I told Gang Orca when the exam was over. I figured he'd tell you."

"I don't… He didn't." While that's something he needs to figure out, the former Symbol of Peace forms the puzzle left in his mind and adds a piece of information the boy gave him. This explains everything now. "But, this does open the case. I'll speak to Nezu right away."

Toshinori gets up and heads off, or is about to. Seeing Izuku still sitting, he reaches down and pats his shoulder. "Thank you, Midoriya." The boy's eyes meet that unending smile the skeletal hero can deliver even in this decrepit state, and returns his own. "Thank you for being the type to believe in their friend."

He then walks away.

Sitting alone for the moment, staring down at the oval creek leading away, Izuku leans forward while taking a moment to truly breathe. With so much happening, he has only a few moments where he could sit back and take in the situation around him, and thanks to Momo he was able to get rid of the stress that comes with it.

But now, as he looks at himself in the waking water, he takes a minute to understand his reality in a way he never bothered to notice.

Around this time a year ago, he was a Quirkless nobody who had aspirations that he would never have accomplished aside from one, removing himself from the equation to give his mother a better life. A little after would find him a boy with spider powers that he would use to become a vigilante so he wouldn't let someone die because he didn't do something to stop it. Now, almost a year later, he is a hero in training and has proven everyone who told him no wrong.

Well… except for one person. Because in the end, Kacchan was right. Had he not gotten those powers he'd probably go the way of all ashamed samurai. He would have never met All Might a second time. Kuri would be experimented on horribly. Mandalay would have died trying to kill Muscular. And he would never have met Momo.

He would never have met Ochako either.

"Speaking of which…" He gets up and walks away returning to the graveyard.

After his return, the boy walks through the stones. 'I figured I would speak to her before I left. It has been a while.'

Soon, Izuku gets closer to his friend's gravestone before standing right in front of it. A sweet wind blows by him. It fills him with a sense of serenity. A dragon-filled with distraught and anger now at peace with accomplishment, the boy can only describe his life at the time as such.

"Hey there, Ochako." He takes a knee before the stone. "Well, I finally did it. I might have gotten derailed here and there, but I managed to do it." He digs into his wallet and pulls out his hero license. "I can finally be a hero."

Tears skydive into the earth. "If only you could have been there to see it. To get one yourself. So you can help your family." He wipes his face clean. "I'll be there to make up for it and become a hero you can be proud of, so maybe one day you can forgive me."

The boy puts his wallet and id away. "Then again, you probably already have. And all my dreams are just my insecurities and regrets from when I was a Quirkless loser trying to kill me. Momo said that your death wasn't my fault, and she may be right."

Stalking after these words is a powerful sigh. "It'd be nice if you could say that to me. If only for closure."

After a long moment for prayer, standing tall with hands together and head knelt, Izuku turns around. He then takes off, no longer weighed down.

He has yet to receive orders, but for the time being, he needs to prepare for whenever his first mission is. Which means, he should have his costume within reach.

Sadly, the green spider boy is unaware of the person watching him from afar. If he did, he could have seen this woman removing her mask, covering her mouth along with her face hidden within the forest of blond. Each second passes as she whimpers, staring upon the boy.

September 11th, 6:54 PM…

Within the fading twilight of the day, Izuku Midoriya can be found within the walls of UA High dressed cleanly in more casual clothing as opposed to the funeral tuxedo he was given. He reaches the support course room and knocks.

The metal doors open up, and Melissa steps out facing him with a cherry-faced smile. "Hello!"

"Melissa!" She reaches behind her and pulls out a metal suitcase.

"I knew you were coming, so I brought you this ahead of time." The blond hands over the suitcase, allowing Izuku to procure the metal case. "Your hero suit."

"You still haven't explained that," says the boy.

"Well, I can track where you are in the world through my spider-sense. That's how I knew you were coming."

"Huh… I don't feel that with you though."

"It's how I found out where you were back during the I-Expo," she adds.

At that, a thought occurs to the boy. "That reminds me… at the I-Expo, do you remember Hitomi Yatsu?"

"Briefly…" she replies, narrowing her eyes at the memory of the rude daughter of Wolfram.

"I haven't seen her since the expo, and I was a little worried. Did you-"

"No, I didn't," is her quick reply, the busty girl turning around crossing her arms under her chest. "I've never seen her since either. Sadly, I don't think she'd be on our side. Hitomi struck me as unwilling to change, just like her father. Even before he made those arms."

Izuku looks back at her with a piece of confusion in his face. "Arms?"

"Remember those metal arms that Yatsu used on you and Uncle Might?"

"Painfully…" Of course, he knows she means the tentacle arms.

"Those arms are the final product of prosthetic arm replacements. Instead of making simple arms, he built tentacles that would allow more than the body permitted. They move at neural speeds faster than 1 nanosecond that surpasses any signal the human body can emit. But, to accomplish that task, they came with a downside."

"I think I know where this is going."

"The neural interface that connects his brain to the harness and controls the arms were made by Yatsu with help from a Dr. Tsubasa."

"Tsubasa?" Izuku remembers that name. It is the name of his pediatrician, the same person who told him that he was Quirkless. Why does he have a connection to something involving mechanics? Does it have something to do with neural transmitters?

"The neural interface was sadly imperfect, and as they got closer to getting it to work he overlooked flaws that papa noticed. When he first used it, it deteriorated his mind." She shakes her head. "That may be why he ended up like that."

"Yikes…" Izuku sighs before adjusting the suitcase in his hand. "Well, I better go. School's tomorrow, and I need this on hand should I get the call."

"Of course. See you later, Deku." She gives him a wink, making the boy blush once more.

Getting his act together, Izuku leaves down the hall. With the suit, he can now dress up and leave immediately once his school day ends whenever he's pulled onto a job.

As he makes his way out the front door, he stops short in front of Bakugo standing in his way. Though surprised, he says, "Oh, Kacchan."

"Deku." The blond nuke grabs hold of his shirt's right short sleeve and drag him away.

"Eh?"

"Let's go! We're having a fucking conversation!"

From the after storm expression on his former bully's face, Izuku could tell this was serious. Normally, he could just brush him off because of his spider strength, but this feels like something that needs to be said.

Now within the gymnasium where once upon a time they practiced their super moves, Bakugo releases the spider boy and faces him. Izuku stands with anticipation watching his movement, fully expecting him to either scream his head off or attack him.

Instead, he turns around to face him with a pacified expression that he has never seen before. For the first time in probably his entire life, Bakugo the walking nuke has been defused. "You know, we've never had a chance to talk in private since I was laid up."

He must be referring to when they were at the hospital when Shigaraki showed up. "Well, that thing with Mr. Yagi happened and I don't think it was the right time for talking. And it's not like you like hanging around me."

"And yet you still end up in front of my eyes." He glares at this point. "Deku, why do you still associate with me?"

"What are you talking about-"

"Remember when I told you that your girlfriend told me you ran into Gigan? And you ran out before we could continue talking about it?"

"I did?" He thinks back to it. "Oh yeah, I did."

He grabs his shirt collar. "I treated you like garbage for so long ever since we found out your Quirkless ass could do nothing. She even reminded me of that thing I said, something a hero should never say to anyone, and I had completely forgotten about it until at that moment."

He looks defeated here. "All you have to do is say the word and I'm fucking expelled. That eye guy can even go back to Aldera and look into what I did! So why?"

Izuku's eyes roam his bully before he pushes his handoff. Speaking with the stern and confidence that he's received from the many boners his girlfriend has given him, he says, "What good would that do?"

"… huh?"

"What good would getting you expelled do for me besides reversing our situations and giving me the Schadenfreude feeling?" His eyebrows focus downward. "You're right, Katsuki; you don't deserve to be a hero for what you've done to me. So many days have gone on forever where I contemplated that swan dive. And after what All Might said to me, I accepted that option and even planned to wait until that school trip happened and my life changed. With everything that's happened, I realized I need you there with me. I need to prove to you that I can be a hero, that I wasn't a worthless person below a background extra, that you were wrong about me and anyone who was either Quirkless or had a weak Quirk."

He looks down at Bakugo's prosthetic hand. "Ever since our fight and that hand of yours was taken off, I started seeing a side of you that I could actually enjoy being around. Just like when we were younger before your powers got to your head. And I may be stupid for trying to bring that part of you back, but that's what I want. And if it's impossible, then I'll just move on with my life. I still have Momo, Mom, Eri, Mandalay, Jirou, Iida, and the other friends I've made ever since I became Spider-Man, and if she's right then I'll accept it."

"Yeah, that rich girl got you wrapped around her finger," Bakugo says with a snort. He then turns serious again and asks, "Was that the only reason?"

"That," Izuku briefly pauses, before closing his eyes to sigh, "and no one would believe me."

"Oh, bullshit! You got plenty of-"

"There is no evidence," he snaps, stopping Bakugo cold in his tracks. "You've realized your behavior. You know that you were wrong now. But if you think about it, any adult would know that just by watching. I've told on you plenty of times before I gave up, and not a single teacher did a damn thing about it!"

A bit of anger can be felt in that last second, scaring back Bakugo slight. "You bullied me along with Nobita, Tsubasa, and Gigan, but you all got away with it. Not a single adult punished you guys or did anything to help me out! In a world where no one can use their Quirks in public places or even in school you still did whatever you wanted, all because you had the highest chance of becoming a hero out of anyone else. Even if Aizawa or the others would go back and check, there'd be no adult to speak out against you."

A tick mark forms on the ash-blond teen's head. He seethes. "Are you trying to tell me that my reputation was forged? That I was groomed this invincible future Number 1 Hero better than anyone else simply because of my Quirk?!"

"That is exactly what he's saying." Both teens jump back in shock at the new voice speaking. They look over to see Aizawa standing together with Mandalay, er Shino Sosaki, out of uniform.

"Aizawa? Mandalay?"

"I told you to stop calling me that," she tells him, the boy cupping his mouth embarrassed. "Bakugo, everything Midoriya said is true, because that's exactly what we did."

"You did?"

"Sosaki and I are agents," says the erasure hero. "Agent heroes can do undercover work that a regular pro hero stuck in the spotlight is unable to, and looking into future students that we would allow into our ranks is one of them. In my report, every teacher gave you nothing but praise, while the students revealed your true nature. Strangely, not one of them mentioned you picking on a Quirkless boy or bullying in general, even though that was exactly your type of character."

"…you knew that about-"

"I don't expel students for stupid reasons. If you're as incorrigible as that Ganretsu, you'd have never set foot on this campus ever again. We let you stay to change that behavior, because beneath all that you still desire to be a hero. That is who we wanted in this school."

While Bakugo looks down with remorse and serenity, Izuku remains confused. Something doesn't add up. He approaches the hobo hero, and asks, "You said you interviewed him by asking students who know him, right? But, why was the first time we ever met in my room for that nine-question interview?"

Sousaki narrows an eye to him. "You were in his room?"

"I was sleeping," is his retort. "It was the first time we've ever met, make no mistake, because when I said they made no mention of a Quirkless boy that he bullied I meant it. It was almost as if you were non-existent."

OF course, that only means one thing; they kept him as far away from Aizawa as possible, which makes sense considering how much they don't like him. They probably even bribed the kids not to mention him. It only makes him more depressed realizing no one would miss him if he died.

"So where does that leave me now?" asks Bakugo, clearly pulling the conversation back to where it started. "You know now, so why am I still here?"

"Because I don't expel for stupid reasons," says Aizawa. "I watched you during the License Exams and looked over your reports; you knew your faults and tried to change by following the example of the one person you dislike most. That shows how much you wish to be better.

"Besides, it'd be pretty cruel for you to lose your hand and not have a chance anymore."

"That'd be a rip," mutters Izuku while looking aside. Sousaki places a hand around her mouth, choking her chuckle.

Aizawa then approaches Bakugo. "On the other hand, you have been avoiding counseling lessons for your injuries and need to participate before I can let you continue. Some issues can't go away simply by ignoring them."

"What?" A long drawn out what comes out of the walking nuke's mouth.

"A-Anyway, I have to go. School's tomorrow." Izuku lifts his suitcase over his back and walks off. He stops for a minute to look back at Bakugo. "Kacchan, I'll see you later."

"You better, Deku," he tells him before his rival leaves.

As he goes, passing through the front door of the main campus, Izuku stops when he hears footsteps following him. He spots Sousaki coming up after him. "Midoriya, hold it."

"What's wrong?"

Before he could register it, the woman has wrapped her arms around his head. His heart flutters like an ice butterfly floating through a field of snow flowers. Her flesh pressed against his face with the only barrier being a sweater not even thick enough to keep him from feeling her warmth. His head, now a tomato, turns upward to face her.

"M-Mandalay!?"

"Call me Shino… And, I'm so glad you made it in." She squeezes more before releasing, the scent of ginger leaving with her stepping back.

The boy watches as the burgundy-haired cat lady leaves campus ahead of him, a skip in her step almost in his sight.

'Why is she so happy? Maybe there's something I'm missing.'

Same Time, Tartarus…

" _You know, it is the second semester of your alma mater._ _Instead of teaching your wonderful students, you decided to pay a visit to your murder crush._ "

"There is something I need to talk to you about, All for One."

Over the seas of Japan, the maximum-security prison Tartarus sits like an island turtle. Inside this fortified structure of darkness for the most heinous villains, Toshinori Yagi sits before the tempered glass in his Silver Age costume, which he cannot fit into. On the other side in an equally white room, there is All for One, Reiou Shigaraki.

A heart filled chuckle comes out from behind the glass, the villain staring face first before the former pro hero despite lacking eyes. " _This place is stifling, Toshinori. If I could see I'd go insane. I can't scratch the itch on my back against my chair without guns pointing at me – so much security for little old me. It's a wonder why they just don't end my life._ "

"That's too good for you."

" _And yet here you are, my deflated Anchor Arms enemy, trying to have a conversation with me. Don't tell me you're still trying to be a hero?_ "

"As if you'd want to talk about that."

" _Why not? I'm trapped in this fake Impel Down with no one to have a decent conversation with. My only son has died. The only relative I have has no interest in visiting me. All I have to pass the time are memories of my youth, shows that have faded away when Quirks became the norm, and memories of what your master has stolen continue to haunt me._ "

Narrowing his already darkened eyes, Toshinori asks, "Who is Tomura Shigaraki?"

" _Why don't you figure it out yourself? Like how I did with your pupil._ " His teeth whiter than the room he's chambered into, All for One laughs. " _I'm pretty sure you already know._ "

Overhead, the security guard speaks, "All Might, you have five minutes remaining."

Sighing, Toshinori leans forward in his seat. "You spent all this time collecting Quirks, preserving that body beyond human understanding to live for the beginning of this era, controlling, exploiting and toying with people… to what end?!" Here he bites down on his teeth.

" _What good would telling you my goals do you? You have no intention of understanding me,_ _and even if you did we'd still be at odds. If anything, I always admired the demon king and wanted to be him and like my little brother you always wanted to be the hero. I reveled in the thought of being that person forever._ "

"Then why forge a successor?"

" _Why did you?_ " His response is silence. " _The minute you realize you_ _r limits_ _you have no choice but to set up a successo_ _r_ _,_ _someone who can reach your potential and surpass them_ _. Unlike your successor, mine is an adult already able to make his decisions – that's why it pains me to think about what will happen next._ "

"… next?" Toshinori watches as the man who has caused him so much suffering continues. As he does, he notices his face has started flaking, more than just dead skin, however.

" _I have only so long to live. And once I'm gone, he shall gain what could have been his and become that which you have feared. Either that or Tomura will kill him. Regardless of how that works out, you have a much pressing matter at hand._ " The villain king chuckles in his seat. " _There are a large number of shadows that are coming out to blanket the world; not just because you've retired, but because I have too. And you'll be sitting back for the rest of your feeble days watching powerlessly as the world falls apart because of your efforts._

" _Or at least until Tomura or Izuku kill you._ " All for One gains a wider grin.

"All Might, you have two minutes left," speaks the guard.

Toshinori grips his fists tightly, shaking. "What are you saying?"

" _Why don't you bring him over? We'll have a nice long chat about curses and bloodlines. Maybe then you can muster up enough strength to look at me threateningly._ "

A loud thud can be heard on his end. Toshinori has his hand pressed against the glass with all his remaining force. "All Might! Step away now!"

" _I have enough power left in me to finish you off, demon king! I know the spiders were a failed attempt to save your body! It won't take much to snuff you out!_ "

"All Might, stop!"

"Shigaraki won't kill me, and neither will Midoriya!"

All for One lowers his lips covering up his teeth, still smiling. " _We shall see about that._ "

September 17th, 3:00 PM…

Over at Jyaku High, Izuku walks through the halls carrying his backpack. Passing by a fork in the road, the boy notes a couple of seniors walking away. He sighs seeing no one he has been looking for.

He continues to walk until reaching the room where his science club would gather. He peeks in to see the others, but once again he doesn't see Hitomi Yatsu. "Where is she?" Izuku walks away while thinking over students he's lost contact with.

While walking, his phone goes off with a text. It's from Mandalay: "Deku, your first task is up." What proceeds next is a location with the name Mirko next to it.

"Mirko?!" he mutters, shocked by her words.

"Your mission will be given to you there."

* * *

Lightz: So it has come to my attention that someone is going around uploading a Spanish version of this story on Wattpad, titled El asombroso Deku. And all the chapters haven't been updated to be current. **Thriexa777** even copied the author's notes where I ramble back and forth to polish my ocs. So, just wanted to let you know that. That's all though.

Lightz: Oh! And I also rewrote chapter 22 thanks to the advice of a guest. Mostly because I agreed; I didn't want to make the way Izuku got Sir Nighteye's recommendation the same way as in canon, but I had trouble coming up with a way to make it more unique. So I did that. Check them all out.

Lightz: Also, if you notice, the cover image is updated.


End file.
